Kyoshi Rising
by iowaforever
Summary: Kyoshi was born in the Southern Earth Kingdom, a normal Earthbending girl happy to live in seclusion. But as she grows older, and as the peace of Yangchen and Kuruk begins to break down, she will take her first steps down a path that shall make her a legend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An unusually strong storm had struck the Northern Water Tribe. Normally such a storm would not be given much notice, the city being fortified to deal with such occurrences, but this one was particularly strong, as if the Wind and Ocean Spirits had taken issue with one another and the storm was a result of their conflict. Waves lashed at the walls of the city, some reaching dizzying heights before breaking. Snow whipped through the city, small cyclones of snow making it difficult to see. The wind and snow forced the people of the Northern Water Tribe to seek shelter, even the mightiest of their Waterbenders preferring to stay inside rather than face the might of the storm.

Within the chief's palace, a young servant girl hurried about her duties. She carried with her several Tiger Seal pelts, distributing them to the officials and nobles that had settled down in the palace to wait out the storm. They paid her no mind, and she was thankful for that; while she was happy to be in service of the chief and his family, she was not used to dealing with so many people in one place, and would rather not have her nervousness get the better of herself.

"Aga?" she stopped and turned towards the voice, spotting her friend Auma among the pillars. She was a bit older than Aga, and had been training as a healer for almost twelve years now, and the only time they really saw each other now was at times like this, when the chief called upon the healers of their tribe and Auma helped assist the older healers.

"Auma? I didn't know you finished your rounds."

"The only patients we had were a few boys who thought it was a bright idea to do boomerang practice in a storm." the older girl chuckled as she crossed the room to her friend. "I suppose I should get used to it in case I ever have sons."

"I guess." the two continued down the hall before Aga spoke again "So, have your parents said anything about... you know, boys?"

"Nothing yet." Auma said with a frustrated sigh. "I think it's my dad's fault; you know he's always been rather protective of me."

"I know."

"Although..." Auma turned Aga towards her. "I did notice that Hasook has been talking to me more lately."

"Hasook? Really?" Hasook was everything a girl could want in a Tribesman; tall, handsome, and a skilled warrior and hunter to boot. While marriages were usually handled by the parents speaking to each other, numerous families had approached Hasook directly, hoping that he would pick one of their daughters. _Guess he decided to do it his way._ "Do you think he'll make you an engagement necklace?"

"I hope so. He seems interested." the two girls giggled and continued on, as if they were oblivious to the storm raging outside. "So, any boys following you?"

"I don't know, I've been pretty busy and my parents haven't said anything."

"Oh... well, I hope it works out for you." Aga nodded before turning down one of the darker halls, Auma stopping near one of the doors. "Aga, why are you going down there?"

"The chief said that I should deliver blankets to everyone." the servant replied, not stopping as she made her way down the hall. "And I didn't see the Avatar when I started my rounds, so I thought he wouldn't mind if I dropped something off at his room." She continued on, but was pulled to a halt when Auma froze her feet to the floor.

"You can't seriously think about intruding on the _Avatar_, can you?" Auma asked as she caught up with her friend.

"I've never heard of Avatar Kuruk getting angry at people." Aga countered. "I always heard he was rather nice."

"That was ten years ago. You know, before his fiancée got kidnapped by spirits?" Aga's resolve broke down a little. Everyone in the Northern Water Tribe knew of Avatar Kuruk's loss, and had mourned with him after he failed to recover her from the spirits. Aga and Auma were too young to remember that day, but every time they did see the Avatar he seemed lost.

"Well... It wouldn't hurt to just leave them at his door, would it? If he needs them he can come and get them."

"... Fine." Auma waved her hand, and the ice around Aga's feet melted. "But if we get in trouble for disturbing the Avatar, I'm blaming you."

"I can deal with that." the two kept walking. "... Where did you learn that? With the ice?"

"Sometimes the patients get squirmy; we have to find some way to keep them from injuring themselves further." Aga nodded as they approached a rather nondescript door. The chief had insisted that Avatar Kuruk take a different room, but Kuruk had insisted on this one. Aga was not sure why; Kuruk was well-known to enjoying the pleasures of life, and this room was anything but pleasing. _Maybe it's closer to the Spirit Oasis..._

Aga stepped forward and knocked lightly. "Avatar Kuruk?" No answer, but the door did swing inward slightly when she knocked. She gave a small gasp and backed up, but when there was no other response her curiosity got the better of her and she peaked inside.

"What are you doing?" Auma hissed. Aga gave her friend a look and pushed the door in further.

"Avatar Kuruk? Are you there? I was just dropping off blankets and thought you'd like-" She stopped when she had surveyed the room. "Oh no."

...

"How soon until the storm clears?" the chief of the Northern Water Tribe asked his top Waterbenders.

"With the Avatar's help, we could clear the storm by tomorrow morning." the eldest of the Waterbenders said.

"Kuruk won't help." another scoffed. "He's busy preparing to enter the Spirit World, as he does every year."

"I don't think you should be doubting Kuruk's integrity, Master Ataneq." the chief said. "While he is not as... intense as Avatar Yangchen, Kuruk has been nothing but helpful to our tribe in times of need. Even after the loss of his fiancée he has still come to our aid."

"Be that as it may, we should still prepare just in case Kuruk does not or cannot assist us." the chief frowned. He knew Kuruk, and was certain that the Avatar would be more than willing to assist the other Waterbenders in quelling the storm. He was about to make his decision when a serving girl and a healer rushed into the room.

"Oh, forgive me-" the girl began, stopping when she saw the glares from the assembled Waterbenders.

"How dare you barge in on our meeting like this?" one Waterbender shouted.

"Leave, before you make the situation worse for you." Ataneq said, and the two girls began to leave before the chief spoke again.

"Wait," he said, the girls stopping and turning. "Whatever you wanted to say must be urgent, if you are to come in here so quickly. What is the matter?" the serving girl took a moment to compose herself.

"Well, I was delivering blankets as you said I should, and I thought I'd give one to Avatar Kuruk. And..."

"And what? Speak up, child."

"W-when I went to his room... it was empty; I didn't see anything that Kuruk owned. I-I think he left the palace and went out into the storm." a shocked silence filled the room.

"You're lying." a different waterbender said.

"I-I'm not."

"Kuruk would know better than to go out into a storm." the lead Waterbender said. "Even if he is the Avatar, he's not the kind of man to tempt fate like that."

"Let's not argue over this." the chief stood and walked over to the girls. "Take us to the Avatar's room; perhaps you merely panicked and Kuruk has not left us." the girls nodded and began walking, the chief and his Waterbenders following close behind.

"Kuruk wouldn't just leave like that." the lead Waterbender repeated as they made their way down the halls.

"Maybe he just went to a different part of the palace." another said.

"With all his things?" Ataneq asked, shaking his head. "Hopefully this is just some kind of joke and the Avatar will return."

"This is coming from the man who said the Avatar would not come to our aid." the lead Waterbender responded.

"I may doubt his willingness to help our people," Ataneq said "But outright abandoning us? Kuruk wouldn't do something like that." the group stopped at the room that Kuruk had requested. The two girls stood aside as the chief pushed the door open, the group gasping when they realized the situation.

There was nothing left. Avatar Kuruk was gone.

...

Kuruk pulled his Polar Bear-Dog pelt tighter as he trekked through the snow, his eyes fixed on the horizon. A quick blast of fire helped him as he moved, but the intensity of the storm meant that his path was filled in quicker than he could move. Moving in to the Avatar State might have helped, but every time he tried to concentrate something held him back.

"You can't do this, Kuruk." he looked up and saw a woman, a spectre in the wind that flickered in and out of existence as the elements whipped around them. She was dressed in the traditional yellow and orange robes of the Air Nomads, the front half of her head shaved to show the arrow tattoo that denoted her status as an Airbending Master.

"I've done everything I can," Kuruk responded, another blast of fire melting the snow around him. "And that creature that stole Ummi from me still eludes me."

"I'm not talking about that." The spirit of Yangchen said. "The Avatar must place the needs of the world before their own. This storm threatens your people, and you cannot abandon them like this."

"But I cannot abandon Ummi. She's somewhere in the spirit world, in the clutches of some... monster, and I must find her."

"You are allowing your desires cloud your judgement, and you are placing not only the Northern Water Tribe at risk, but yourself. If you stay out here any longer, you will die, and the world may very well fall out of balance without your presence." Kuruk paused for a moment, eyeing the image of his past life.

"The world has held up after your time as Avatar. It can hold up if I die."

"Kuruk, stop this folly and go back; your self-destructive actions will only bring pain to both yourself and the world." Kuruk stopped trying to melt the snow around him and focused, not looking up as Yangchen's spectre faded from view. She was right, again; the Northern Water Tribe needed his help, and just walking off into the frozen tundra would not solve anyone's problems. _Guess I need to reevaluate my impulsiveness once I get through this._

But he could not sit idly while that monster had Ummi. Every day that he delayed, the opening to enter the spirit world shrank, and if he waited too long then that opportunity would be lost for another year, and Kuruk could not wait that long.

"I can't going back." he said, power building up inside him. "**But I will not abandon anyone."** Eyes glowing bright, Kuruk launched himself into the air with a powerful airblast, twisting his arms around as he pulled in both air and snow. The chill of the air around him stabbed into his limbs for the briefest of instances before the energy flowing through him nullified the pain. Kuruk continued to pull at the elements around him, and gradually the storm began to die down. Each cloud and snowdrift was compressed into an area smaller than an Arctic Hen, Kuruk's face twisting into a scowl as water and air were compressed. An errant wind threatened to blow him off course, but with a twist of his free hand he tamed that wind.

The storm had died down to much more manageable levels, and with a sweep of his hands Kuruk dismissed the compressed air and water. The wind and ice exploded outward in a massive disk, dissipating long after Kuruk had lost sight of it. Another pull of Airbending brought Kuruk back to earth, and with a deep breath he dismissed his past lives.

"**It's finished,"** he said as his eyes returned to their normal hue. "The Northern Water Tribe is safe..." With another sigh, Kuruk's knees gave out and he collapsed into the snow. He tried to get back up and move on, but the fatigue from defusing the storm had taken a toll on his body, and while he did dissipate most of the storm, there was still enough wind to slowly coat him in snow.

He wanted to move on through the snow, but his spirit was ready to move to a new destination.

_Ummi... I shall find you soon._

...

In the southern Earth Kingdom lay a small fishing village, shielded from the world by ocean and the remains of a once great mountain range. As the world faced turmoil and tribulation, with kingdoms and Avatars coming and going, it had remained unchanged. Farmers worked the same stretches of land their ancestors had, fishermen fished in the same ranges. The town was static, a piece of the past that was unwilling to move forward.

However, not all changes were unheard of.

Near the edge of town, near some of the farms the populace maintained, two young children waited outside their home, the boy stabbing a stick into the dirt while his older sister sat on the porch, perfectly fine to be as far away from her brother as possible. They had wanted to be inside, in order to see their mother have her baby, but they had been sent outside until everything was taken care of. While they could not see the baby, they could still speculate, and that kept their minds entertained for some time.

"So," Li asked, turning his attention away from the dirt and up to his sister "What do you think he's gonna be like?"

"'_He_'?" his sister Mei asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mom's having a girl, not a boy."

"No she's not!" Li shouted, returning to swinging his stick around. "He and I are gonna go everywhere. We'll go up to Ba Sing Se and join the Earth King's army, and then we're gonna beat up thieves and robbers like those heroes Grandpa Xu talked about! Maybe we'll even see the Avatar! Won't it be cool to see the Avatar?"

"I suppose..." Mei turned away. "But my _sister_ wouldn't be interested in fighting and beating people up."

"So, what? You gonna make her look like some mad Hog Monkey?" this drew a glare from Mei.

"No! We're gonna be just as pretty as those girls from Omashu and Ba Sing Se. Maybe we'll be able to have tea with the Avatar rather than just seeing him." she got a faraway look in her eye. "I heard the Avatar is such a strong Bender; he can lift ten boulders with two fingers and run across Ba Sing Se in a few seconds. He probably enjoys meeting lots of people, going to parties and other stuff like that."

"Who wants to go to parties?" Li pointed his stick at Mei. "Besides, the Avatar'd be too busy beating up bad guys to go do girly stuff."

"Parties are not 'girly'." Mei shot back, rising up to stand over her little brother. She was the oldest, she would have her way, but Li did not seem to understand that.

"They are too." he said, bringing down his stick.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Kids!" Mei and Li were shaken from their argument by their father, a heavyset man in his mid forties. The two turned to face him as he kneeled down to be on eye-level with them. "Why are you fighting?"

"Li said parties were girly!" Mei cried, pointing at Li.

"Well they are!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." their father said, sitting down and making himself more comfortable. "Your grandfather used to tell me about the celebrations the Earth Kings of old would throw his victorious soldiers after great wars. They would have great champions come forth and perform feats of strength, and these celebrations could last for days on end."

"Really?" Li smiled. "We're gonna do that. Me and my brother, we're gonna be big champions and win wars."

"Your brother?" their father asked, raising an eyebrow before standing. "Would you two like to meet your new sister?" the two children stood in silence for a few moments, their minds trying to make sense of what was just said.

"I have a sister!" Mei cried, darting past her father and into the house. Li stood in silence for a little longer before dropping his stick and trudging up the steps, trying his best to pout.

"Now I won't be able to go to Ba Sing Se." he muttered.

"You'll get your chance." his father said as he escorted Li inside. "Besides, it doesn't have to be just you."

"Yeah... but now I've got a sister. She and Mei are gonna do a whole bunch of girly things and I won't have any fun."

"Hey you still have me. And who knows, maybe she'll surprise you."

"How?" Li did not get an answer, as they had entered his parent's bedroom. His mother was lying in bed, still sweaty from the ordeal of childbirth, and lying in her arms was the sleeping form of a baby, only her face visible beneath the blanket she had been wrapped in. Mei was ecstatic, leaning over and speaking all sorts of nonsense to try and get a reaction out of the newborn.

"Li?" his mother asked. "Come here and say hello to your sister."

"Okay." Li shuffled over to the bed, looking over at the baby. The newborn twitched a little, but otherwise did not react to his presence. _She's kind of cute... but still a girl._

"Why are her feet so big?" Mei asked.

"How can you see her feet?" Li responded, looking up at his older sister.

"I saw them before they got her all wrapped up. It's not gonna make her ugly, is it?"

"Mei, how could you say that?" their mother said, shifting the baby in her arms. "She's not going to be ugly just because she has big feet. Your grandmother had big feet, and she was very beautiful."

"Yeah..." Mei scooted in a bit closer, trying to get a better look at the baby. "What's her name?" there was a pause, during which the baby began to stir. She whimpered before beginning to squirm, calming down only after a few soothing words from her mother.

"Her name is Kyoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>This is an idea that's been bouncing around in my mind for some time (read, since halfway through <strong>**_Beginnings Part 2_****). This is just my idea of Kyoshi's life up until her defeat of Chin the Conqueror and the creation of the Dai Li. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own ****_Avatar_**** and its related characters. Favorites and reviews are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**

**Oh, and any suggestions for names would be appreciated too**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyoshi was beginning to realize just how big the world around her was. Not only big, but poorly managed and rather mean. She could not really go anywhere, but she wanted to, her eyes catching dozens of different things beyond the walls of the enclosure she was in. More than anything, Kyoshi wanted to reach out and grab those things, whatever they were, but fate seemed to conspire against her at every turn.

The first obstacles were the two large creatures that seemed to watch her constantly. At first Kyoshi was unsure of what to make of them; they would come in and look at her, saying something in their odd language, and for the first few weeks Kyoshi was certain they were not to be trusted. However, they did not understand Kyoshi's concerns, so they continued to watch her and talk to her.

Try as she might, as time went on Kyoshi could no longer oppose these beings. She grew to enjoy seeing them come and watch her, and they began to understand just when she got hungry and would feed her. Kyoshi liked that; they would feed her, and then they would make her comfortable for a nice nap. If she was tired, or bored, they would come to her and comfort her. They would bathe her and keep her clean, and while she resisted at first she began to enjoy bath time more and more.

The two other creatures in the house, smaller but much more energetic, called the larger ones by many names, or by what Kyoshi assumed were names. She was frustrated that she could not understand what her caretakers were saying, but she would understand soon enough.

The ones she did begin to formulate were "Dad" for the biggest and "Mom" for the one with the nice voice. They had their own words for each other, but those two stood out to Kyoshi.

"Mom"... "Dad"... that was something Kyoshi could understand.

What she could not understand were the little creatures. Way more energetic than Mom and Dad, they did not seem to have the respect for Kyoshi's needs that Mom and Dad did. They would try to speak with Kyoshi while she tried to sleep, or look at her and do odd things with their heads while she ate. Kyoshi did not like that, but fortunately Mom would come and shoo them away if they disturbed Kyoshi too much.

Sometimes, much to Kyoshi's horror, Mom would give her over to these two... things. She would still be there, but Kyoshi was at the mercy of these creatures. The small one would prance around like some kind of animal, hooting and yelling in his odd language while swinging around something Kyoshi could not see. That was bad enough, but the older one would hold on to Kyoshi and mess around with her hair, talking about things she could not understand.

Perhaps it was some bizarre ritual the two performed. As with their language, Kyoshi would understand in due time.

While Kyoshi did not trust them, she could not hate them; they seemed kind of like Mom and Dad, in that their actions were well meaning if a bit odd at times. For now, Kyoshi would tolerate them and their odd rituals, as long as Mom would be there to take Kyoshi away when the others got too weird.

While Kyoshi's caretakers were odd, her dwellings were even more outlandish. First was the box. Mom called it something else, something like "crib", but to Kyoshi it was a box. Kyoshi spent a lot of time in the box, mostly sleeping, but it was good enough for her. The bottom was soft, and when she wanted to go to sleep Mom, or sometimes Dad but usually Mom, would drape soft sheets over her and keep her warm, and Kyoshi liked that. She would have liked it if the box was a little bigger, or if she could get out easier, but they did not seem to understand that.

After the box was a big room. Kyoshi would be brought into this big room two or three times a day, and Mom would feed her there. The room smelled of... something, but Kyoshi enjoyed that something. The others would eat there as well, at least she assumed so as she watched them poking at round things with sticks. The room was bigger than the box, and Kyoshi wanted to see all of it as soon as she could, but she was small, and it would take some time to see the room.

The last, and most confusing aspect of her dwelling, was a large flat surface with plenty of light, made of the same material that made the box. The little creatures would go out there quite often, running about and performing their strange rituals. Kyoshi did not go there as often, as the sheer size of the place and odd smell was daunting. Sometimes Mom would carry her out there to watch the little creatures, which would not last long before the openness and odd lack of any kind of smell began to wear on Kyoshi. She did not understand why the little creatures seemed to enjoy this realm more than they did the big room, and they seemed to think Kyoshi liked being here than in her box asleep.

Mom would help with Kyoshi's confusion. She was fed, cleaned, and got a nap. Maybe she would like moving out there, but for now she was glad that Mom would be there to keep her safe.

Other times Mom carried her to another place, where other creatures like Mom gathered and talked while passing around different, colorful objects. It was here that Kyoshi saw the wonders of hundreds of colors, and she would sit in awe and watch while Mom did whatever it was that Moms did. It was worth dealing with the lack of smell and the openness, if Kyoshi got to see the colors.

As time went on, and the dwelling seemed to be getting smaller, Kyoshi began to understand more and more. The two little creatures were related to her, something called "Brother and Sister", and they had their own titles. The box was replaced by a bigger box, which Kyoshi appreciated greatly until she woke up and realized it was not her box. This happened several times before she began to see this new box as her own, and she loved it more than she had the old one. Her legs and arms grew stronger, and she was able to move on her own over short distances... not that Mom would let her.

She also learned new words, new meanings. The dwelling she was in was called "Home", and the stuff that the others were poking at when she ate was called "Food". Kyoshi wanted to see if this food was any good, but she was denied again and again.

Also, Kyoshi began to feel something. She was not sure what, but when she did get a chance to sit or move around, she could feel something. Something like a bunch of little round things, beneath the bottom of home. Kyoshi wanted to reach out to them and touch them, but the bottom of home stopped her from getting too far. The feeling was stronger "outside", and Kyoshi found herself wanting to go outside more and more.

This place was playing with her mind. Kyoshi did not like that.

...

Li was bored. All of his friends were busy with chores or other work, and Mom and Dad were working on dinner. That left him alone with Mei and baby Kyoshi, something that he was not incredibly happy about. Kyoshi was okay, in the sense that she babbled to herself in her own language and did not cause too much trouble, but what really got on his nerves was that Mei would join in, speaking in some warped language in the belief that Kyoshi would understand.

"Will you stop that!" he cried when the baby-talk became unbearable. "You know she can't understand you."

"She _can_ understand me." Mei shot back, turning Kyoshi to face Li. "Look at her, isn't she just the smartest little baby you've ever seen?" Kyoshi's only response was to chew on her hand and give a gurgle.

"Yeah, _real _smart." Li sighed. "I'm bored."

"Why don't you go find some of your friends and run around in a mud pit for a few hours?"

"They're all busy." Li slouched for a moment before an idea came to mind. He looked up at Kyoshi, who was currently giggling at a Spider-Fly walking across one of the porch railings. "Let me see Kyoshi."

"No." Mei pulled Kyoshi towards her, startling the infant from her marveling. "You'll get her dirty."

"So? Mom'll just give her a bath. Besides, she doesn't have to be all prissy like you." Kyoshi realized that something was going on, and that it was probably best if she not be between the two siblings. But as she tried to crawl away, Mei held on tighter, Kyoshi vocalizing her displeasure with a sharp cry.

"Look, you're scaring her!"

"No I'm not!" Li reached out for Kyoshi, trying to pull the baby away from his older sister. "She just doesn't want to be around you anymore!"

"No, stop it!" Mei pulled Kyoshi back towards her, causing the baby to cry out again, squirming to get free of her sister's grasp. In her struggle to get free, one of Kyoshi's feet hit the board beneath her, strong enough to be considered a stomp.

That stomp sent a tremor down the length of the board. It was small enough that Mei and Li did not notice it while they tried to take Kyoshi for themselves, and even if they did there was not much they could do. The tremor went down the length of the board and turned, running down the side of the steps and into the dirt below. From there it spread out, focusing specifically on two points Kyoshi was trying to get away from.

Argument turned to shock as the steps and porch seemed to lift up under Mei and Li. Both children cried out as they were knocked from their positions by two pillars of dirt stabbing up from the ground beneath them, the wood of the porch splitting beneath the force of the earth. Now free, Kyoshi was distracted from her escape by what she did, staring in wonder at the rocks in front of her. As Li pulled himself up and Mei tried to get back on her feet, Kyoshi began to giggle and clap her hands together, as if she wanted to ground to repeat the performance.

"Mom! Mom!" Mei cried as she ran into the house, leaving Li to keep staring in shock at Kyoshi. Her mother looked up from her work, setting aside a bowl of rice before facing Mei.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to temper the worry in her voice. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Kyoshi threw a rock at me!" Mei noticed that a few tears were running down her face. In her defense, having your baby sister hit you with a rock hurt both physically and emotionally, and she was not composed enough to deal with such... "insults". Her mother blinked a few times before frowning.

"Mei..."

"It was a big rock!"

"Mei. Kyoshi isn't even one yet; she can't throw rocks at people." Mei tried to protest, but was cut off by her mother wiping away the tears on her cheek. "Now, what really happened?"

"Me and Li were fighting, and Kyoshi threw rocks at us."

"Mei, stop trying to bring Kyoshi into this. Why on earth would you try to convince me that your baby sister threw rocks at-"

"But she can!" Mei tugged on her mother's sleeve, pulling her to the front of the house. When the two came out to the porch, Kyoshi was still in her spot, although she was now swatting at the nearest of the pillars of earth, and manage to swat a rather large chunk out of the pillar. "See? She hit me with that!"

"Oh... oh my..." after pulling her sleeve free of Mei's grasp, her mother ran back inside the house. "Han! Come quick! I think Kyoshi's an Earthbender!"

...

Lian looked down on the sleeping form of Kyoshi. After the initial excitement of learning that Kyoshi was an Earthbender, the girl had tired out and fell asleep, and while Lian put her to bed Mei and Li helped clean up the mess outside. Han went out back for something, so Lian busied herself making sure Kyoshi was comfortable.

"I think I have an idea." she looked up as Han entered the room. "There's a broken plow out back. I can take it down to the blacksmith and see if he can make it into a sheet so Kyoshi doesn't Bend holes in the floor."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Earthbenders can't Bend metal, and I don't think she's strong enough to break through." he sighed. "Spirits, my life was so much easier this morning when my daughter _wasn't_ an Earthbender."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. I don't think there's anything wrong with that, and Kyoshi'll be a great help around here once she gets older. It's just..." a pause. "My father used to tell me stories of roving fighters and Earthbenders, who'd go from town to town seeking out other Earthbenders to duel. I don't want Kyoshi getting caught up with something like that."

"But that was then." Lian moved closer and placed a hand on Han's shoulder. "I'm sure times have changed. Even if they haven't, no one ever comes this far south. Kyoshi will be fine."

"... I suppose." Han broke from his wife's touch and moved to look at the sleeping Kyoshi. The baby squirmed to find a better position in her crib, but otherwise did not wake up. "We'll still have to find a way for her to control her Bending."

"I'm sure she'll mellow out when she gets older. And we can always find her a teacher if things get out of hand."

"Where, though?" Han turned back to Lian. "There's no Earthbenders anywhere near here, and I don't want to uproot everyone and move to Gaoling to find a teacher."

"Maybe someone here knows something about Earthbending. I could ask around tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea." the two were interrupted by the sound of shuffling outside the room. They turned and saw Li standing in the doorway, his arms covered in dirt.

"All the dirt's gone, Mom." he said, wiping some of the dirt on his forehead.

"Good. Go get washed up for dinner."

...

Kyoshi was aware of someone watching her. It was not Mom or Dad, or even the other two; this one was different, alien and yet familiar at the same time. Most of the time Kyoshi did not realize the presence was there, but it seemed to drift forward whenever she got a chance to go outside and touch the ground. She wanted to focus on this presence, but it disappeared as soon as it had arrived.

Kyoshi did not like this. Hopefully it would go away.

She was seated on the porch again, only with Mom this time. The others, whom Mom called "Li" or "Mei", were gone, having gone with Dad while he dragged a big rolling box filled with things. Mom was seated near Kyoshi, guiding her away from the steps while she played. Kyoshi was willing to accept that; after she made the dirt break the floor that one time, she did not want to break anything like that again, although she did want to move dirt around again like that. She would get her chance, and she would wait for that.

"You know," Mom said, as if she was trying to strike up a conversation with Kyoshi. "You remind me of a fire ferret I saw in a traveling show once."

"Ba." Kyoshi said, focusing her attention on a small rock. It was not like she understood what Mom was saying, and Kyoshi was distracted by her new rock, but Mom continued on anyway.

"You've never seen a fire ferret before... Maybe when you're older, we could go look for one. But this one was very curious, always running to every person it saw and sniffing them." Mom chuckled. "And now I see you here, and you just keep on moving from one thing to the next... maybe I just forgot about it since your brother was your age."

"Abah." was Kyoshi's only response. She reached forward and grabbed her new rock, turning it over in her hands. As she held it, she could feel something running through her fingers, something that brought a smile to her face. She felt like the rock was another part of her, like her toes or her hands.

But she wanted to do something more with the rock. She cupped it in her hands, feeling every bit of the rock as she held it. Maybe she could make it look like something else... like Mom. Mom was pretty, and the rock was not so pretty, so with another smile Kyoshi began to pull at the rock. Unfortunately, she lacked the coordination to properly shape the rock, and as she pulled she gasped when the rock exploded into a cloud of dust.

Kyoshi did not like that. Her rock was gone, and now she was sad.

"Oh dear." Kyoshi was not given a chance to mourn for her lost rock as Mom turned her around, rolling up her sleeve and rubbing the dust from her hands. Kyoshi wanted to cry, but Mom always had a way of cheering her up. "See? All better now."

"Baba." Kyoshi pulled her hand away and began to look around for a new rock, spotting one near Mom's foot. "Ma?"

"... What did you just say?"

"Ma." Kyoshi pointed to the rock. That would be her new rock, and she would make it pretty for Mom. But Mom did not seem interested in the rock and picked Kyoshi up.

"Y-you just called me 'Ma'." Mom said, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Ma." Mom seemed to like that, and if Kyoshi could not get her a pretty rock, this would suffice. Mom smiled even wider and hugged Kyoshi, Kyoshi mimicking the action to make her even happier.

"Oh, you are an amazing little girl." Mom said, chuckling as she held Kyoshi close. There was a pause before Mom pulled away. "Can you say anything else? Can you say 'Da'?"

This was something she understood. This was something Kyoshi liked.

* * *

><p><strong>Appears that I had a bit of inspiration from the last chapter. Who knew?<strong>

**So, Kyoshi's an Earthbender now, and her past lives might be trying to get a better perspective of what she's like. We'll be sticking around Kyoshi's childhood for a few chapters before she glows it up and starts travelling the world. Hope you enjoy.**

**Still don't own _Avatar_ and its related characters. Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyoshi had found a nice clearing near her home, somewhere with open spaces where she could practice Earthbending while not been too far away from home. She dug her toes into the ground, dirt cascading over the curves of her feet and tickling her skin. Kyoshi smiled as she reached out with her Earthbending, trying to see just how far she could feel. When she had first learned just what being an Earthbender was, she had used this technique to make sure she did not break anything of importance (especially after she catapulted one of the Chicken Pigs twenty feet into the air on her second birthday), and so far it had worked wonderfully. She spread her arms and legs wide, trying to cover as much area as possible.

_Six feet..._ she thought as she reached the limits of her Earthbending. _That's __better than last week._ Grinning, Kyoshi began to sweep her arms back and forth, trying to build up energy within herself so she could Bend better. Once that was complete, Kyoshi stomped forward several steps, holding her arms out, and spun them once more, hoping to dislodge a few large chunks of earth that she could practice on.

The ground shuddered for a moment, and then a small rock slowly rose into the air in front of her. Once the initial surprise wore off, Kyoshi stared at the rock in disappointment before dropping her hands, not even bothering as the rock fell to the ground and rolled away.

"Why can't I make bigger rocks?" she asked herself, sitting down and looking towards the dirt. Ever since she could walk, and thus Earthbend properly, it had been the same result; all the fancy arm movements and energy resulted in one little rock floating around at a speed Snail Worms would be insulted by. She tried stomping, bending over, even running into the motions, but she never got a different result.

"... Maybe if I do it again it'll be better." her confidence restored, she stood up and reached out with her Earthbending again. She swung her arms about again, leaning to one side or another to try to build up even more energy than last time. Kyoshi was about to release her energy when she heard the snap of a dry stick behind her.

"Who's there?" Kyoshi spun around, picking up the first rock she had created. While she was still working on moving and pulling rocks without touching them, she was much more skilled at getting rocks and mud to go where she wanted when she threw them. She held her rock in both hands, ready to throw it at whoever was sneaking up on her. "I have a rock. I'll throw it at you if you don't go away."

"She won't do that... would she?" a voice said from behind a bush.

"She's an Earthbender, isn't she?" another voice said. "They always throw rocks at people." Kyoshi realized that it was Ling and Cheng, two of her brother's friends. Li and his friends were always out playing Earth Kingdom Soldier or some similar game, and they would often "capture" Kyoshi and hold her hostage for one side to come and rescue. Kyoshi had fun at first, but they never changed the routine and let her capture anyone, and that began to get boring. She would like to capture someone; the boys seemed to have fun, so why couldn't she have fun with them?

_Today is gonna be different._ Kyoshi put her rock aside. "Can I capture you guy this time?"

"No!" the two boys stepped out of the bushes. Cheng was a skinny boy, one of the tallest Kyoshi knew, while Ling was rather stocky and smelled funny. Both were wielding broken fence posts as if they were spears, and pointed them at Kyoshi. "You can't capture us, 'cuz we're capturing you."

"But I wanna capture someone. I got captured last time, can't I capture someone this time?"

"No. Girls can't capture soldiers." Ling said, moving around to get behind Kyoshi. "Now go. We're taking you to the Fire King."

"No, it's Fire _Lord_." Cheng said, taking his place in front of Kyoshi. "There's no Fire King."

"Yes there is. You... you just don't know about it."

"Can I be a soldier?" Kyoshi asked. "I can make my Earthbending all scary." this got her a shove from Ling, which given Kyoshi was smaller than Ling almost caused her to fall over. "Hey!"

"The Earth Kingdom Princess will not speak, for she is our prisoner!" he said, and the two older boys lead Kyoshi away. The trio went past Kyoshi's home and down to a field that another farmer had left fallow. Now Kyoshi could see several other boys, all of them wielding sticks and congregating near the edge of the field, where an old tree stump lay.

"Aha! You have captured the Earth Kingdom Princess!" the apparent leader said as Kyoshi was lead to the stump. The boys parted while Cheng made Kyoshi sit on the stump, so that she was not touching the ground and thus unable to Bend.

"Um, the Earth Kingdom Princess would like to join you guys." Kyoshi said, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"You can't do that." the lead boy said. "You are my prisoner. You will marry me and open the gates to Ba Sing Se, or-"

"You'll feed me to the Unagi?" Kyoshi asked flatly. The boys stared at her as she continued on. "Can't you just do something else? Or let me play?"

"Quiet!" the leader said. "You're our prisoner. Do as we say."

"She won't be your prisoner for very long, Fire King!" the boys surrounding Kyoshi turned as Li and the rest of his friends, also wielding sticks, charged forward. The boys began swinging the sticks around, not actually trying to hit each other but trying to make it look like they were. Kyoshi stayed on the stump, not because she did not want to play, but because bringing Earthbending into the fight would be a bit unfair... unless they let her play the Avatar.

Li and the other boy "dueled" in front of Kyoshi, the girl having to lean back now and then to avoid a wild swing. Li might have been a bit bigger than the other boy, but he was nowhere near as skilled in the art of swinging sticks and was pushed back.

"You can't win!" the other boy said. "I'm the Fire King! I always win against Earth Kingdom Soldiers."

"Maybe, but I'm not just any Earth Kingdom soldier." Li backed up and dropped his stick, assuming a fighting stance one he was free of his weapon. "I am the Avatar, and I've come here from Ba Sing Se to defeat you and free the world from your evilness." all "fighting" stopped as the boys looked at Li.

"Why are _you_ the Avatar?" Cheng asked.

"'Cuz I said I was."

"You were the Avatar last time!" Ling whined.

"So?"

"I wanted to be the Avatar this time." another boy said. "You're always the Avatar."

"I'm the oldest," Li said, trying to defend himself. "I should get first pick on who's the Avatar. You can be the Avatar next time."

"That's what you said last time."

"Can I be the Avatar?" Kyoshi asked, hopping down from her stump and raising her hand. All the boys looked at her as if Kyoshi's hair had spontaneously combusted. "Please? I wanna be the Avatar."

"... _You_? The _Avatar_?" one of the boys asked.

"Please? You can be fighting and stuff and then I can come and make everyone not fight anymore, that way everyone has fun."

"You can't be the Avatar." Li said, stepping towards Kyoshi. "The Avatar's a boy."

"So? I can be a boy. And I can Bend, so I can be a good Avatar. Please, Li? Please can I be the Avatar?"

"No. You're the Earth Kingdom Princess. Get back in your prison."

"No." Kyoshi stomped her foot, creating a small tremor. "I don't wanna be the Earth Kingdom Princess anymore. I'm always the Earth Kingdom Princess, and I don't want to sit around while you all have fun. I wanna play with you guys. I wanna be a soldier or something, or the Avatar."

"You can't be the Avatar. You're the Earth Kingdom Princess." Kyoshi scowled up at her brother.

"No, I'm not." she said, stomping her foot again.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm NOT!" Kyoshi shouted, stomping her foot harder and thrusting her fists downwards for emphasis. As soon as that action was complete, a pillar of rock shot out at Li, and while he managed to get out of the way in time Ling was not so lucky. The boy was knocked to the ground as the earth slammed into his face, leaving a small smear of blood behind from a split lip. Ling got to his feet and ran back towards town, bawling as he tried in vain to stop his lip from bleeding.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoshi cried out, backing up to the stump. "I-I didn't mean to do that!"

"Kyoshi, are you crazy?" Li snapped, causing Kyoshi to cringe.

"N-no! I'm sorry, Li, really! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll be the Earth Kingdom Princess now, you can be the Avatar. I'll be good!" but Li was having none of this. He grabbed his stick and began running off in a different direction.

"I'm telling Mom!"

"No! Don't tell! I'll be good, really! Please Li, d-don't do that!" tears streamed down Kyoshi's face as she tried to get her brother to stop, but Li was out of earshot. The other boys glared at Kyoshi, causing her to take a step back.

"Nice going, Kyoshi." Cheng said, pointing his stick at her. "We were having fun until you ruined everything."

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Why can't you just be like a normal girl?" another boy asked.

"I j-just wanted to-"

"You're always causing trouble!" Cheng continued. "You and your Earthbending, you're alway breaking things and making us not have any fun! No wonder no one wants to play with you!"

"I-I..." Kyoshi could not take any more of the boys' abuse. She did not mean to hurt Ling, and they did not have to be so mean to her, but they did not care. With a wail she ran off towards the docks, her crying drowning out anything else the boys might have said to her.

...

"Mom! Mom!" Lian looked up from her work as Li came sprinting into the house. Her son was panting from the run, and he was carrying an old fence post in his right hand.

"What is it, Li?" she asked.

"Kyoshi attacked us with her Earthbending and hurt Ling!" Li pointed off towards the old field. "We were just having fun and then she hit him! Come on, Mom, you've gotta see what she did!"

"Why would she do that?" Mei asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Were you picking on her again?"

"No!"

"Mei, can I handle this please?" Lian asked. The girl nodded as Lian turned back to Li. "Where's Kyoshi?"

"Uh... probably still by the field." Li tugged on Lian's sleeve. "Come on! You've gotta do something."

"Alright. Mei, can you make sure that dinner's finished before your father gets home?"

"But Mom," Mei cried. "Cai and I were going to get ready for the festival next week!"

"Well, you'll just have to get ready after dinner."

"But Mooooom-"

"No, Mei. You know your chores come before anything else."

"You never say that to Kyoshi." Li muttered.

"That's because she get her chores done before you two. Now, show me what Kyoshi did." Li nodded and started off towards the old field, Lian following behind. She tried to think of just what had happened to set Kyoshi off; she was an Earthbender, true enough, but she was not strong to hurt someone on purpose... was she? She had been getting stronger over the last three years, and maybe she had found a way to hurt someone.

_Still doesn't explain why Kyoshi would do something like this._ The two crossed the field to the stump, and Lian noticed that while Li's friends remained, Kyoshi was not among them.

"Where's Kyoshi?" she asked.

"She ran away." one of the boys, Cheng, said. "She hit Ling and then ran away."

"Why did she hit Ling?"

"Uh..." Cheng looked to the other boys for support. "We were just playing... and she just came up and used her Earthbending to-"

"You're lying to me." Lian tried and failed to prevent a glare from forming on her face. "Do you want me to tell your mother you've been lying to me?"

"Kyoshi wanted to play with us," another boy at the back of the group piped up. "But Li said she couldn't cuz she was supposed to be the Earth Kingdom Princess. She got mad and hit Ling, and then she ran away crying." Lian turned to look at Li.

"Is this true?"

"I-it wasn't my fault-" Li began, but Lian raised her hand to silence him.

"Go home. You and I are going to have a talk about being nicer to your sister."

"But Mom-"

"Go. Now." not wanting to risk his mother's anger, Li hurried back home. The other boys decided to follow his example and go home, but Lian stopped them. "I'm not finished with you all. Where's Kyoshi?"

"She went that way." one boy said, pointing towards the docks. Lian nodded her thanks and left them, stepping onto the path and walking to town. The general lack of activity made it easy for Lian to move through the town without having to contend with crowds, and she had a good idea where Kyoshi might be.

Han had taken Mei, Li and Kyoshi down to the waterfront when Kyoshi turned three. The little girl had grown enamored with the ocean, splashing around and chasing after small fish she spotted in the surf. She also tried to use her Earthbending on some of the sand, but only succeed in creating some odd lump that she said was supposed to be a sculpture of the town hall. After that day, Kyoshi would sneak away whenever Lian or Han brought her to town, if only to get a chance to play around in the ocean again.

As Lian approached the waterfront, she saw Kyoshi seated on a rock, her back towards her mother. Occasionally she would shake from a sob, but she did not react as Lian approached. "Kyoshi?"

"Mama?" Kyoshi turned around, and Lian saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Mama. I-I-I didn't mean to-" Lian shushed Kyoshi before scooping the girl up in her arms, rocking her back and forth to get her to calm down.

"It's okay, Kyoshi. It's okay."

"But I hurt Ling. I-I didn't mean to hurt him. I... I j-just wanted to play..."

"I know." Lian looked at her daughter. "It wasn't your fault, Kyoshi."

"Yes it was. Li said I couldn't play, I got mad, and then I hit Ling with Earthbending... But it just happened! I didn't do any motions or anything!"

"You're young, and I'm sure you'll be able to control your Earthbending better once you're bigger. It's an amazing gift; you just need to work on it a little"

"But all the boys said they didn't wanna play with me 'cuz I'm an Earthbender." Kyoshi sniffled. "They said I break things and make them not have fun."

"That's a silly thing to say."

"Huh?"

"Well," Lian shifted Kyoshi around a little, so she could carry the girl better while they walked home. "When I was your age, there was a girl who lived here, and she was an Earthbender just like you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. At first I was scared, but when I saw all the things she could do with Earthbending I couldn't help but be amazed. She and I used to go everywhere together, and her Earthbending was incredibly useful for getting out of trouble."

"Wow."

"Yes. You see, your Earthbending isn't a bad thing; you can do so much with it, and while some people might be scared by it, it's a part of you that you cannot be ashamed of." there was a pause.

"What happened to her?" Kyoshi asked. "Your friend?"

"She went to live in Omashu a year before your sister was born. I've considered writing to her, but Omashu is quite a ways away." another pause before Kyoshi spoke again.

"When I'm big, I'm gonna go to Omashu and find her for you, and then you can be friends again." Lian smiled, happy that Kyoshi was calming down and no longer crying.

"Come on, let's go home."

...

Han was having a good day. He had managed to get a bit of money from his last load of produce, more than enough for a few repairs around the house and keep his family fed for the rest of the year. He had thought he had seen Kyoshi running through town, but it was a small town and Kyoshi was not in any real danger of getting lost. As he made his way home, he took some time to admire the land surrounding the town, something he did not get to do due to the stresses of managing a farm and raising a family.

"Hello!" Han was broken from his peace of mind by someone calling to him. He looked and saw a man standing by a cart a little further up the road, an Ostrich Horse picking at a few blades of grass nearby. The man was old, probably twice as old as Han, and had a docile look about him with his long beard and bald head, but Han could see signs of a rather powerful build beneath his robes. His cart was nothing special, but Han did notice that the left wheel was broken in four pieces, the reason for why he was stopped.

"Hello." Han crossed the road and approached the man. "Do you need help?"

"Yes." the man turned to the cart. "Wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and hit a rock. Should have had the wheels checked before coming down here." the man turned back to Han, holding out his hand. "Oh, but where are my manners? My names Lau Dan."

"Han." the two shook hands before turning back to the cart. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Just get the axle off the ground, that should be more than good." Han nodded and moved towards the cart. It was not a heavy cart, and Han was a strong man, so he was able to get it off the ground without much difficulty.

"Okay. Do you have a spare wheel somewhere?"

"Working on that." Lau Dan turned and made a circle with his hands. Han watched as Lau Dan brought his right fist up, and blinked in surprise as a stone wheel popped from the ground. _He's an Earthbender?_ "There, that should be sufficient."

"Why didn't you say you were an Earthbender?" Han asked as Lau Dan rolled the new wheel into place.

"I didn't think it would be that important." the older man spun the wheel to line it up properly, then gave it a small push so it slid onto the axle with ease. Wheel in place, Han let go of the cart, guiding it so it was back on the road.

"Not important? You could have used your Bending to fix the cart without my help."

"A wise man once told me that sometimes it was best to just wait before acting; I didn't use my Bending, and I met you, and I find meeting someone new to be a much more invigorating experience than just fixing a cart."

"... I suppose that makes sense." Lau Dan chuckled.

"You are a very interesting man, Han. I noticed that you seemed surprised when I started Bending, and not just because I did not tell you."

"Well, we don't really get to see many Earthbenders around here. The only one who lives in our town is my youngest daughter, Kyoshi."

"I'm sure she's a fine Earthbender." Han hesitated. Kyoshi had improved since she was a baby, but he and Lian had talked at length about her lack of control, especially when she got angry.

"Yes, she's learning." he said finally.

"Ah, say no more." There was a pause. "Perhaps I can meet your daughter, see if there's anything I can teach her."

"Really? You'd teach Kyoshi?"

"Han, I'm an old man, one who has seen much during my travels. One thing I have always tried to prevent is having someone not be able to control their Bending. And..." Lau Dan looked around. "Well, this seems like a nice town to live in, albeit a bit remote; teaching your daughter might give me something to do."

"But, I just met you-"

"And you helped me fix my cart without asking for anything in return. Many would have walked by without helping, but you did not. I like a man who is willing to come to the aid of others."

"I-I don't have much money to pay-"

"I have no need for money. I'll teach your daughter free of charge." Han thought for a moment. He wanted Kyoshi to learn as much as she could, but it seemed too convenient that an Earthbender would just show up and offer his help. _Perhaps the universe is conspiring against me_.

"Look," he said. "It's very tempting, but I'm just not sure if-"

"If you have any concerns, you may join us during training sessions." Lau Dan took a step forward. "Listen, I know this is a strange situation for you to be in, but remember what I said. Perhaps this is an opportunity that is opening to you, but you are the one who must seize it." Lau Dan smiled and moved to hitch his Ostrich Horse back to the cart. "There's a field I saw over on the western end of town. I'll be there tomorrow morning if you wish for me to train your daughter. Good day." Once the Ostrich Horse was hitched up, Lau Dan led his cart into town. Han did not watch him go, instead turning and heading back to his home, mulling over what had just transpired.

_This might be the only chance for Kyoshi to learn from an experienced Earthbender..._ he thought. _But I can't just entrust my daughter to him like that... I'll have to talk to Lian tonight; she'll probably have her own opinions about this._

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoshi wants to be the Avatar... foreshadowing much? Nah, probably not.<strong>

**And she knows the Pebble Dance... enemies of the Avatar, beware.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or it's associated characters (I think I have some rights to the OCs, though). Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As her mother led her towards the "Training field", Kyoshi realized that she was nervous. She had been excited when Dad came home last night and said he had met an Earthbender who wanted to train her, and the prospect of learning real Earthbending kept her up for hours. However, the more she thought about it, the more it scared her; a well-trained Bender could do way more than just hit someone with an accidental pillar, and Kyoshi did not like the idea of hurting more people like that. To further add to her worry, her parents had stayed up for some time after putting Kyoshi to bed, talking about whether or not this was a good idea. Kyoshi did not mean to listen in, but it was a small house so there was no avoiding it.

Her parents were just as nervous, and that made it even worse. Parents were not supposed to be nervous; they were supposed to know everything, and thus be able to fix any problems that arose. That belief had sustained Kyoshi before, but now she felt lost.

"Kyoshi?" Kyoshi was snapped from her thoughts and looked up at her mother. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no..."

"You can tell me if you're nervous. There's nothing wrong with being nervous."

"I-I want to learn, but... what if I mess up? What if I hurt someone else and then more people get mad at me?"

"That's why we're having someone teach you Earthbending, so you don't have to worry about hurting anyone."

"But what if he doesn't do a good job? What if he's mean or something?"

"I'll be right here, Kyoshi," her mother said, giving her hand a squeeze. "If this doesn't work, we can find someone else to train you." Kyoshi was not sure if her mother was being completely honest, but she hoped that she was. Kyoshi held her mother's hand tightly, hiding behind her leg as they approached the field where the Earthbender was.

The man standing in the field was an older man, older than Kyoshi's parents. He was bald, but he did have a large fuzzy beard to make up for it. He was dressed in normal workman's clothes, and the only real distinguishing feature Kyoshi saw was a pendant dangling from his neck.

Kyoshi knew she should not be scared... but she could not suppress that feeling.

"Hello!" the man called as Kyoshi and her mother entered the field. "I am glad to see that you made it."

"You must be Lau Dan." Kyoshi's mother said, the two stopping about four yards from the man. "I'm Lian, Han is my husband."

"Well met." Lau Dan said, giving Kyoshi's mother a short bow before he turned his attention to Kyoshi. "You must be Kyoshi."

"Y-yes." she stammered, stepping out from behind her mother.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Kyoshi. How old are you?"

"... Four." Lau Dan gave a small nod.

"You know, four is the perfect age to start Earthbending training; that way you can build up your strength and energy as you get older without having to put too much strain on your body." Kyoshi was not entirely sure she understood what he meant, but nodded nonetheless.

"You're not going to push her too hard, are you?" her mother asked.

"Of course not, my dear." Lau Dan smiled. "Today we're just going to see what Kyoshi knows, as well as teach her some basics of Earthbending." he slid his right foot forward and gave a small stomp, and a small platform of rock appeared off to Kyoshi's left. "If you'd take a seat, we'll get started." Kyoshi was reluctant to let go of her mother's hand, but the older woman gave her a reassuring smile before moving off, leaving Kyoshi standing by herself.

"Um..." she started. "What do I do now?"

"Show me what you can do." Kyoshi looked to her mother, then back to Lau Dan. She swallowed before beginning to go through her motions. She spread her arms wide and moved forward, stopping before waving them back and forth twice. That action complete, she turned right and stomped, swinging her arms once again and releasing her energy. There was a pause before a small rock floated by. Lau Dan said nothing, instead eyeing the rock as it floated by.

"Interesting technique." he said once the rock had stopped drifting and fell to the ground. "Who taught you that?"

"I made it up... mostly. My brother said that Benders do a lot of arm motions and stomping when they Bend."

"Is your brother a Bender?"

"Uh... no?"

"Then I wouldn't trust his advice." Lau Dan moved away from Kyoshi. "Bending is not wholly reliant on the motions. It relies instead on your strength and energy; the arm motions might help a boulder go where it needs to, but it takes your inner energy and your muscles to get it to move in the first place." he demonstrated his point by upper cutting the air, causing a large boulder to burst from the ground. As the boulder hung in space, he swung around on one leg, knocking the boulder to the edge of the field with a hard kick.

"... Do I have to do that?" Kyoshi asked.

"Not yet. First, let's start by teaching you how to move a rock." Lau Dan stomped, and a boulder popped up in front of Kyoshi. As Kyoshi examined the rock, Lau Dan moved over to one side to better observe her. "Now, the key to Earthbending is to remain sturdy. Of the four elements, Earth is the most static; Water is constantly shifting and changing, Fire comes and goes in the blink of an eye and can easily grow uncontrollable, and Air is impossible to hold in one place, but Earth will stay where it is until some other force acts on it, and Earth is very resistant to any force. In order to be that force, you must be just as strong as the earth itself."

"I... I think I can do that."

"Widen your stance." Kyoshi did so, shuffling her feet so they were about shoulder width apart. "Allow your energy to strengthen your arms and legs."

"Don't I have to build up my energy?"

"That comes naturally with age and practice. Swinging your arms around only dissipates your energy and directs it to where it is not needed." Kyoshi frowned. "Don't worry, it's a mistake that many beginning Benders make. Now, root your feet, strengthen your stance, and move the rock." Kyoshi looked to the rock. It was nearly a head taller than her, and probably weighed an incredible amount. Still, she wanted this to work out, so she would not have to worry about hurting anyone again.

_Please work,_ she thought. Swallowing, she swung forward and struck the rock, crying out in pain and surprise when her hand banged against the rock without so much as moving it.

"You said you weren't going to push her too hard!" her mother cried out from her seat.

"And I haven't." Lau Dan responded before turning his attention back to Kyoshi, who was now sucking her hand to try and ease the pain. "Do you know what went wrong?"

"... The rock is stupid?" she asked, drawing a chuckle from the man.

"No. You allowed the fear of failing to uproot you. You may have the perfect stance, the perfect amount of energy, and strike the rock as hard as you can, but if you allow such fear into your mind you will not be able to Bend."

"So, if I'm scared, I can't Bend?"

"No, but if you doubt your abilities, you will be unable to Bend. Try again." Kyoshi waved her still aching hand and got back into position. She took a moment to size up the rock, clenching her fists and preparing to strike.

_I can do this... I can do this._

She swung, grimacing in anticipation of more pain. But before her fist connected with the rock, her energy was released and the rock surged forward twelve feet, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Kyoshi blinked a few times, her jaw hanging open in shock.

"I did it." she said before grinning and jumping in place. "I did it! I did it! I moved a rock!"

"Congratulations, Kyoshi." Lau Dan said as Kyoshi celebrated. "Most Earthbenders at your age can only move a rock of that size a few feet. You possess much more power than I realized."

"That's good, right?"

"Oh yes. I'll explain more when you're more experienced, but for now let's move on. Resume your stance." Kyoshi did so. "Now, Earthbending is more than just moving and stopping earth you can see, but also moving earth that you _can't_ see. For this, I want you to reach out with your energy as far as you can, and then pull a clump of earth from the ground. Remember to focus your energy before acting." Kyoshi nodded and closed her eyes, reaching out with her Bending and feeling the earth beneath her. Once she left that she had reached out far enough, she focused her energy on one point in front of her and lifted her hands. She opened her eyes as a pillar of dirt burst from the ground, pebbles and clumps of soil rolling off its side.

"Very good, Kyoshi. Very good."

...

"... and then he said if I practice enough, I'd be able to do all sorts of cool things like juggle and sink into the ground and make sculptures and... and other stuff!"

"Amazing." Mei responded, not looking up from her sweeping.

"You weren't paying attention!" Kyoshi cried. Mei still did not look up, but she did pause for a moment.

"No really, it is amazing." realizing that her sister did not really care, Kyoshi slouched a little and began to walk off. This caught Mei's attention and the older girl looked up. "Kyoshi, stop. It's not time for your Earthbending lesson yet."

"But you're not even listening to what I was talking about."

"Earthbending. That's all you've been talking about for the last few weeks; it's kind of hard to ignore it." Mei sighed. "Look, I don't want to get you too confused, you're still young and all, but have you thought about _what_ you're going to use your Bending for?"

"... Helping out at harvest time?"

"C'mon, Kyoshi, you have to think bigger than that."

"... Helping other people out at harvest time?"

"You can do more than just help people plant crops and build walls." Mei returned to her sweeping. "Do you know what someone with your powers could do in Ba Sing Se or Gaoling?"

"No."

"You could be really great. You could open a school and teach other people Earthbending, or help guide others around the Earth Kingdom."

"Uh... I did want to go to Omashu and find Mom's friend so she can come back here and they can be friends again."

"See? That's something you should focus on." Mei stopped sweeping again and looked out a nearby window. "I always wanted to see Ba Sing Se, or failing that Gaoling. I want to go out there in the world, meet people-"

"But there's lots of people here."

"No, I mean new people. Important people; you know, like nobles, soldiers, merchants... the Avatar. I want people to see me and know who I am. I know that people know who I am here, but what good does that do me? It's all the same thing over and over, and I want to change that."

"But then me and Li and Mom and Dad would be here without you." Mei looked at Kyoshi.

"I'd come back sometimes... or maybe you could come with me. I'm sure you'd love a city like Gaoling or Omashu, and there you'd be able to use your Bending to its fullest." Kyoshi looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet.

"I don't know... I like it here."

"Well, you do now. Just wait until you're my age, and you'll see things differently." Kyoshi nodded and wandered out onto the porch. While she did understand that Mei liked meeting new people, she most certainly did not understand why her older sister wanted to leave home. Home was great; her parents were here, there was a beach to play around, and she knew almost everyone. Maybe meeting new people could be fun, but Kyoshi was not ready for that just yet.

She was happy to stay where she was. Like a rock.

...

"Remember to use your energy to keep your legs steady." Lau Dan said as Kyoshi rested a boulder on her shoulders. "If you rely solely on your muscles, they will fail you. Once you have a stable root, walk over to the other end of the field." Kyoshi nodded, and began to walk forward slowly. It was easy at first, but Lau Dan was not going to allow things to be too easy. As Kyoshi took her tenth step, she nearly slipped as the ground beneath her turned to sand, Lau Dan having changed it with a flick of his wrist. She raised her left foot and took a step backward, using some of her Bending to return the ground to its natural state before continuing forward.

"Very good," Lau Dan said, walking alongside Kyoshi as she moved.

"Thank you." she replied, not looking up from her destination. "What's it like outside?"

"I'm not sure if I understand, what do you mean by 'outside'?"

"Well," Kyoshi stepped to the right as Lau Dan made a break in the earth for her to trip over. "Ever since my sister turned fourteen she's been talking about going away, 'outside the village'."

"Ah, I see." Lau Dan pulled the rock of Kyoshi's shoulders and bade her sit. "Well, the rest of the world is much different from here. I haven't had the chance to go everywhere, but what I have seen is enough."

"What's it like?"

"Like here, people in the rest of the world have similar needs and wants as people here." Lau Dan sat down opposite Kyoshi before continuing. "But they also have worries, worries that are not as present as they are here. Take your home, for example; who owns it?"

"Uh... my father?"

"And why does he own it?"

"Cuz my grandfather built it."

"In some cities, it does not work like that; you may live in a house for some time, but someone else may own the building. You can pay money and have the house for yourself, but that is often very expensive and takes some time to be fully realized. People in cities have to worry about maintaining that flow of money, otherwise the owners can grow impatient and want you to leave."

"That's not very nice."

"No, it isn't." there was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again.

"But why would my sister want to go there?"

"There are some advantages to living in a city; there are celebrations, festivals and parties on a scale that you cannot see here. And cities are highly susceptible to change; you may be poor for a while, but you have a chance to get lucky and become much more powerful and wealthy. You could manage dozens of farms like your father's with ease, and become highly respectable among society."

"... Is that what my sister wants?"

"As I am not your sister, I cannot be the judge of that. All of us want power and success to some degree or another, but it is up to us to decide what that means. Do not measure yourself to someone else's standards, but rather measure yourself by your own standards." Kyoshi was silent, but nodded in understanding. "Good. Let's resume your training."

...

Kyoshi had been roped into another one of her brother's games. Once again, she had been taken prisoner, while her captors used an empty barn as their "Stronghold". As her brother and his friends fought, she waited, searching for the right moment to act.

_Just like Sifu Lau Dan said... I need to wait and listen._

"Once again you attack me," said Cheng, this session's Fire King, as he dueled with Li and Ling. "But the Fire Nation will not be defeated so easily!"

"That's what you think." Ling said, blocking another blow. "But the Earth Kingdom will never surrender to the likes of you, for we have the Avatar on our side."

"Oh, and where is your Avatar to save you?" _That should work._ Kyoshi stepped out of her "prison" and into the fray.

"Here I am!" she cried. Once again, the boys stopped fighting and looked at her, but this time she was not going to back down. "I'm the Avatar, and you all should stop fighting before I have to destroy you."

"Not this again..." one boy muttered.

"Is she gonna hurt someone again?" another asked as Li stepped forward.

"Kyoshi, you can't be the Avatar."

"Well I am. This time, the Earth Kingdom Princess was really the Avatar in disguise, and she was waiting for the Fire King to get careless and let the Avatar defeat him."

"No, that's... that's stupid. Go back to being the Earth Kingdom Princess."

"No!" Kyoshi spread her arms wide, clenched the air with her hands, and then brought her hands above her head. When the motion was complete, two large rocks were now hovering over Kyoshi's head, and the boys were stepping back as if she were about to attack them. "I am the Avatar! And I command you all to stop fighting or face my fury!" the boys looked to one another, trying to decide what to do next.

"Can she do that?" Ling asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating." another boy said.

"How is it cheating... We had rules?" Cheng asked.

"Well?" Kyoshi asked, tapping her foot a few times. There was a pause before the boys slowly dropped their sticks. "Good. See? Now everyone's happy."

"... Now what are we supposed to do, O Great and Powerful Avatar?" Li asked, doing a mock bow for emphasis.

"Well, now that I've beaten you all and you're not fighting, I'd say do something that won't draw my wrath. Like... get ready for the next war so I can stop that one too, 'cuz I'm a good Avatar and don't like it when people fight."

"But why would you let us start fighting if you don't want us to fight?" Kyoshi frowned. Admittedly, she did not think that far ahead, and while the idea of lording over the boys seemed like fun, they would not want to play with her for very long after that. She began to think over her response in her head, trying to make sure she did not offend them in some way.

"Well... You guys still want to have fun, and I still want to play Avatar, but if I just made you all not fight then that wouldn't be fun for anyone but me. If you get ready to fight again, maybe I can do more in the next war." she shuffled her feet "I'll be safe with my Earthbending. I promise." the boys looked to each other again. There was a pause before they shrugged and picked up their sticks again, re-dividing into teams again while Kyoshi prepared to intervene once more.

From then on, every time the boys decided to play Earth Kingdom Soldier, Kyoshi was always the Avatar. No one complained, for she fit the role rather well. Granted, the moved on to other games where she did not get a chance to be the Avatar, but even the smallest opportunity was a welcome one.

...

One day, Lau Dan asked Kyoshi to come to training early. He did not say why, but Kyoshi was beginning to learn that it was best if she did not ask, as he had a habit of improvising and changing his lessons fairly rapidly. So she made her way down to the training grounds, nibbling on a small roll her mother had given her before she left.

"Good to see you made it, Kyoshi." Lau Dan said as she stepped into the field. Kyoshi noticed that he had a small basket sitting next to him, and guessed that whatever he planned for today involved that basket. "I hope you are not averse to getting a little wet today."

"Um... what does that have to do with Earthbending?"

"Today, we are going to work on expanding your reach, as well as your sensitivity to motion around you. For that, we'll need a change in location." Lau Dan turned and began to walk towards the beach, Kyoshi following close behind. It was not a long walk, and soon Kyoshi found herself standing on the beach, water lapping at her ankles.

"I developed this trick while watching Waterbenders just north of Ba Sing Se." Lau Dan said as he took a position to Kyoshi's right. "A skilled Waterbender can pluck a Bluefin Salmon right out of the water while it is traveling at high speed. They are able to do this by using their Bending to feel the changes in the water, and how the fish moves when pursued.

"Earthbenders are also capable of something similar; an Earthbender can use their Bending to feel tremors in the ground, making it very hard to sneak up on one. Like the Waterbenders, an Earthbender needs to listen to the earth, and then you can determine what something is before you even see it."

"So... what does that have to do with water?" Lau Dan chuckled.

"Using Earthbending to feel something moving does not have to be just on dry land." he slid back into a stance, keeping one hand over the water. "I want you to reach out with your Bending and feel the sea bed, all the rocks and sand, and everything that moves on it. When you feel something, use your Earthbending to grab it and bring it back to you. Like so." Lau Dan closed his eyes, slowly moving his hand back and forth. After two minutes, he closed his hand and pulled it into his chest, and Kyoshi watched as a small sea-trout was pulled from the surf, its body encased in a glove of sand. Satisfied with his catch, Lau Dan tossed the fish into the basket and turned to Kyoshi.

"Do you think you can do that?" he asked.

"Um..." Kyoshi stretched her hand out over the water, reaching out with her Bending and feeling the sand. Kyoshi almost pulled back due to the unfamiliar feel of the sand, but soon she was able to get used to it. Silently she waited, feeling the wash of the waves over the sand, and her arm began to tire as she held it out. But her patience was rewarded when something began to wriggle across her reach, and she quickly closed her hand around whatever it was.

"I caught something!" she cried, tightening her grip so the thing would not escape.

"Good, now pull it in before it breaks free." Kyoshi nodded and pulled her fist back, and saw as her catch was jerked from the water. It was a small grey eel, less than a foot in length, and it continued to wriggle around in her grasp. "Ah, I see you've caught a Unagi."

"_This_ is a Unagi?" Kyoshi asked, looking back at the little eel. "But it's so tiny."

"Well, it _is_ only a baby. In a few years it will probably be about the size of your house."

"Oh." there was a pause, Kyoshi continuing to watch the struggling Unagi. "Should I put it back?"

"If you want to. I've heard that Unagi is fairly tasty, but very hard to catch due to its size." Kyoshi looked at the eel once more. On one hand, seeing it squirm around was a little sad. But she was starting to get hungry, and Lau Dan said that Unagi was tasty. _Maybe it'll taste good..._

The Unagi acted before she could, however. The eel twisted around and sprayed a stream of water in Kyoshi's face, causing the girl to yelp in surprise and release her Bending. The Unagi dropped into the water and swam away, out of reach of Kyoshi's Bending.

"Aw, it got away."

"I probably should have warned you about their habit of spraying people with water." Lau Dan said. "But don't worry. I'm sure the next fish you catch won't be able to get away that easily, and remember: Earthbending is about patience, waiting for the right moment to act and preparing for what will happen."

"Like fishing?"

"Exactly. Resume your stance and try again." Kyoshi nodded and reached out with her energy once more, feeling around for fish to catch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Bending Training!<strong>

**The Unagi that got away is the one that tried to eat Aang in Season 1; guess friendships aren't the only thing to transcend lifetimes**

**Still don't own ****_Avatar_**** and it's related characters. Reviews and follows are very much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kyoshi, can you come out here for a minute?" Kyoshi stretched and walked outside, searching around for her father. It was planting season again, and Kyoshi had to spend more and more time on the farm helping. Not that it bothered her; she enjoyed helping her family out, and it gave her a chance to make her Earthbending more precise. The only problem was that was the most Bending training she would get, as Lau Dan would cancel Kyoshi's training during harvest or planting season. Working on the farm was one thing, but she liked throwing around boulders and ripping up the earth; somehow, it made her much more relaxed.

_Well, I'll get a chance to practice later._

"Yes?" she asked as she came to the field. Her father and Li were off to one side, a few bags of seed resting by their feet. "Need me to be the Human Plow again?"

"Just for this last field, then you can finish up your other chores." Kyoshi did not point out that she had just woken up and ate breakfast, and thus had not had the chance to even start her chores, but merely nodded before turning towards the field. She reached out with her hands before bringing them down to her hips, channeling her energy into her feet. That task complete, she made a small jump forward and struck the ground with her left foot, causing a dozen furrows to form out of the ground.

"How'd you ever do this without Earthbending?" she asked, skipping out of the way as her father and Li moved forward to scatter seed.

"Well, it certainly took longer if that's what you're asking." her father replied.

"And it was funnier to watch." Li said, loud enough for Kyoshi to hear him but not loud enough so their father could hear him. Kyoshi made a face and wandered off towards the house, spotting her mother and sister getting ready for the day.

"Hey Mom?" she asked from the base of the porch. "Can I go practice my Earthbending now?"

"Did you feed the Chicken Pigs yet?"

"Uh... maybe?"

"Kyoshi, you know the rules," her mother said, coming out to face Kyoshi. "No Bending Practice until your chores are done. Besides, don't you practice enough already?"

"Sifu Lau Dan said I need to practice my stance and work on my strength every day, otherwise I won't get very far with my Bending."

"And you can practice, once your chores are done." Kyoshi frowned. "Don't give me that look, young lady. We all have a responsibility to make sure our home is nice to live in, and that we can keep living in it; would you rather I didn't mend your clothes or make your meals, or your father not fix the roof when it rains?"

"No... But if I practiced my Earthbending enough, then maybe I could fix the house without Dad having to worry about it!" her mother did not seem impressed, instead raising an eyebrow at Kyoshi's suggestion. Realizing that she was not getting anywhere, Kyoshi sighed and slouched forward slightly. "Yeah, I thought that was a dumb idea too. I'll go feed the Chicken Pigs." Kyoshi's mother gave a small nod and re-entered the house while Kyoshi grabbed a feed basket and a bucket. Her supplies gathered, Kyoshi made her way around to the back of the house, stopping only to fill the bucket with water and gather some feed.

The Chicken Pigs were waiting for her, squawking to each other at the prospect of getting food. They always waited for her, something that Kyoshi found amusing. At times she would talk to them, as they were the perfect listeners and would not do such things as interrupt her or move into topics she did not like; they wanted food, and if their caretaker wanted to speak to them, they would not stop her.

_Straightforward, predictable..._

"Hey there," she called as she approached the pen. "Hope you all are hungry." the Chicken Pigs squealed as Kyoshi began to toss food to them, careful to make sure that every one of them got something to eat. "And, just so I can do something with my Bending," she stomped and dug her toes into the ground, pulling up fresh dirt. Once she was sure she had enough, she grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it into the dirt, creating a large pile of mud. "Here's some new mud for you to play around in." The Chicken Pigs squealed again and dove in, rolling around as Kyoshi finished distributing their food. After running out of feed, Kyoshi turned and headed back towards the house, setting the basket and bucket aside for later use.

As she prepared to enter the house, she took a moment to look at her shoes. They were starting to wear thin from a combination of Earthbending practice and her own growth, and while Lau Dan said that going barefoot helped when Earthbending Kyoshi did not like the prospect of Bending with cold feet.

"Mom," she said once she stepped inside. "I think I need new shoes."

"Already?" Mei asked, staring at her mother in disbelief. "Didn't she just get those two months ago?"

"Well... yes." her mother replied, moving over to examine Kyoshi's shoes. "Kyoshi's just growing, that's all." she looked at Kyoshi, "You're certainly tall for your age."

"That's a good thing, right?" Kyoshi asked.

"Well, Dad did say he wanted to replace the door frame a few weeks ago; maybe Kyoshi will walk into it and he'll have a good excuse." Mei muttered, but unlike Li she did not have full mastery of being inaudible.

"Hey!" Kyoshi cried. "I wouldn't do that!"

"At least not on purpose." Mei countered.

"Mom! Mei's picking on me! Tell her I won't walk into the door frame."

"Well..." her mother shrugged. "My grandmother said that clumsiness was an inherited trait..."

"MOM!"

"I'm just teasing, Kyoshi," she gave the young girl a smile. "I'm sure you won't walk into any door frames." Kyoshi was still upset, but since her mother and older sister were not actively malicious in their teasing she was willing to let it pass. She checked her shoes one more time and began to wander back outside before her mother called. "When you do finish your chores, don't go too far; Dad and I have to go into town later and Mei's watching over you and Li until we get back."

"Okay."

"Mom, Cai said she wanted to talk to me about a few things." Mei said. "Is it okay if she comes over while you're out of town?"

"I don't see any problem with that." Kyoshi's eyes widened a little while her mother kept talking. "Although you don't really have to ask me; you _are_ old enough to live on your own."

"Well... yeah, but I'm not living on my own right now, so I'm still going to ask for your permission."

"Fair enough."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kyoshi asked. As much as she liked Cai, she and her sister tended to use Kyoshi as a model for whatever odd clothing design or makeup pattern they thought up. It had been more prevalent when they were younger, but Kyoshi's suffering was a constant.

At her question, both Mei and her mother burst out laughing.

"Kyoshi, I think you've been spending too much time around your father." her mother said as she tried to recover her breath.

"'Don't I get a say in this'!" Mei giggled. "You're adorable when you act grown up, Kyoshi."

"Hey! Stop picking on me again!"

"Sorry, Kyoshi." the two apologized, although they were still grinning. Kyoshi gave a pout and continued on outside, moving towards the field where her father and Li were working.

"Dad, Mom and Mei are picking on me." she said once she reached the field.

"Oh? What did they say this time that made you think that?"

"Well, first they said I was clumsy and might bang into the door frame or something, and then when I asked if I had any say in Mei's friends coming over and dressing me up they laughed at me." Kyoshi's father gave a small chuckle, but composed himself when he saw his daughter's frustrated look.

"It's something you should get used to, Kyoshi. I know my parents had a few jokes at my expense, but when I got older I came to appreciate them more." Kyoshi nodded, but she was still a bit irritated at her mother and sister's teasing.

"Am I clumsy?"

"I wouldn't say that, you just tend to get... forgetful."

"Like when she crushed the fence with a boulder last year?" Li asked, trying to get at least one comment into the conversation.

"Mom wanted to talk to me." Kyoshi defended herself, but their father raised his hand to silence them before they got into an argument.

"As I was saying, sometimes you get a little forgetful, but then we all do at some point or another. I'm sure you'll grow out of it in a year or two."

"And if you don't, we'll just have to reinforce the house with metal." Li added, drawing another frown from Kyoshi. She decided to let it pass and moved back towards the Chicken Pig pens, thinking over just what she was going to do once Cai arrived.

_Maybe I could use my Earthbending to make a hole to hide in..._ She thought, a smile spreading across her face. _Yeah, that's what I'll do!_

...

Lau Dan had not been expecting visitors, so when he heard a knock at his door it almost caught him off guard. Setting aside his Pai Sho set, he made himself presentable before moving towards the door and opening it. Standing outside was another man, finely dressed with a gold ring etched with the symbol of a flying boar. Behind him was a cart filled with various goods, which was being watched over by a younger man and a few servants. "May I help you?"

"My name is Xin Beifong." the man said, introducing himself. "My son Zheng and I were passing through the area in search of Earthbenders, and a man in town said you were the one to speak to."

"If you wish to hire my services as a mercenary, I'm sorry to say that I have no interest in killing anyone." the man chuckled.

"I'm not looking for hired hands. You see, I have always been fascinated by Earthbending, although I am not a Bender myself. I wanted to do some research to better understand the art, and after hearing what an accomplished Bender you were I was hoping you could show me a few things." Beifong was not being entirely honest, but Lau Dan knew that the man meant no ill will.

"I might be able to think of something. Would you come in?" Lau Dan opened the door wider, gesturing for Beifong to enter. The man nodded his thanks before turning back to the others.

"Zheng, stay with the cart; I shouldn't be long."

"Yes father." the young man replied as Xin entered, Lau Dan closing the door behind them. The newcomer took a moment to examine the room, eyes drifting towards the Pai Sho set.

"Very homey." he said finally. "I must say, it's a change from the houses of Gaoling."

"I've been to Gaoling before." Lau Dan said. "I must agree with you, although I've found simple pleasures to be more rewarding than extravagance."

"To each his own, I suppose." Xin eyed the Pai Sho set again. "I see you're also a Pai Sho enthusiast."

"As much as possible. To be honest, I haven't had a chance to play in some time; while I may like this town, not many know how to play Pai Sho well."

"A shame." a pause. "Perhaps you would like to play a game, just to warm up your skills."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Lau Dan escorted Xin towards the table before gathering up the various tiles, splitting them evenly before passing half to the other man. "The guest has the first move." Xin nodded before searching through the tiles. When he found what he was looking for, he drew it from the stack and placed it into the center of the table.

It was a White Lotus tile, battered from use but still recognizable.

"I see you favor the White Lotus gambit." Lau Dan said, cupping his hands and giving a short bow. "Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those that do can always find a friend." Xin replied, repeating the action. The greeting exchanged, the two men began to place tiles around the edge of the board, neither one speaking until they were finished. As the last tile was place, Lau Dan checked the tiles to make sure that they were in the right order. The suspicion confirmed, he looked up to his guest.

"Welcome, Brother. The White Lotus opens wide for those who know her secrets." he gave another bow. "Although I must say, I did not expect to meet another member this far south."

"Is that why you came here?" Xin asked.

"No. I was drawn here by something, call it fate or longing, whichever makes you happier." Xin nodded as Lau Dan continued. "But as you are here, what may I do to assist you?"

"The Order has sent me and others like me to search the Earth Kingdom for the next Avatar." there was a pause.

"So it's true then. Kuruk has fallen."

"Seven years ago, give or take a few days. I'm surprised you did not know this."

"I was travelling during that time, and I have been here as well; I cannot say that I am incredibly well informed." Lau Dan stroked his beard for a moment. "Have you found anything?"

"Leads, most of them false or insufficient." Xin sighed. "I have traveled all over the Western Earth Kingdom, and I do not have much to show for it. Not including the numerous nobles hoping to claim some prestige by siring the Avatar, I found two children who show above average skill with Earthbending, one sandbender who claims to have seen visions of Yangchen and Kuruk, and a boy in Gaoling claimed to have used Firebending as an infant."

"I take it he could not repeat the performance?"

"No, he could not." Xin sighed again. "When I return to Gaoling, I shall have to explain to the Order that I did not find anything."

"I'm sure that it's not that bad."

"Two years ago I would have agreed with you, but things are changing. There have been grumblings against the Earth King, and the number of rogues and highwaymen is increasing dramatically. If the Avatar is not found, then the world may fall out of balance."

"I know." there was a pause.

"What of here?" Xin asked. "Have you met anyone who could be the Avatar?"

"Just one; a girl by the name of Kyoshi. I've been training her for the last three years. She's powerful, and getting stronger every day, but other than that she has not shown any other signs of being the Avatar."

"Perhaps you are not looking for the right signs." Xin said. "I would like to meet this girl and determine for myself, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, just as long as you remember not to tell her anything about the Avatar."

"I am willing to keep quiet on the subject, if only for her sake if she does turn out to be the Avatar." Lau Dan nodded before continuing.

"How long will you stay here?"

"Depends on how Kyoshi reacts; it may take a week, it may take me until the end of summer."

"I see." another pause. "It's planting season, so I have suspended Kyoshi's training for the next month or so. After that, you may sit in on one of our training sessions if you so wish."

"That would be sufficient. Perhaps I could meet Kyoshi, get a chance to learn who she is?"

"I don't see any harm in that. Come back in an hour and I shall take you to see her."

"Thank you."

...

Kyoshi's plan to hide had failed, miserably. First, the hole she tried to construct was too shallow, and her efforts to make it deeper only resulted in making a very noticeable mess. She tried to get rid of the dirt, but that had disturbed the Chicken Pigs, and calming them down wasted enough time that when she was finished, her parents were gone and Cai was already coming up the road.

They found her soon after, and decided to make her look "cute".

Two hours of enduring their ideas of "cute", and Kyoshi managed to slip away to practice her Bending. She considered washing some of the makeup off her face, but decided she had wasted enough time and needed to practice. Two stomps produced two boulders, and Kyoshi began to go through several routines that she and Lau Dan had worked on.

She was about to work on splitting a rock in half when she felt something. She felt a presence, as if someone was watching her practice. Grabbing a chunk or rock in her hand, Kyoshi turned around, prepared to defend herself if the need arose. But as she turned, the presence merely turned with her. "Is someone there?" she asked.

There was no answer, and Kyoshi felt the presence leaving her. She shuddered, dropping her rock and relaxing her Bending. Not wanting to risk having the presence come back, Kyoshi collapsed her practice boulders and headed toward home. Her parents should have been back from town by now, and while that did mean Kyoshi would have to do more chores, at least she did not have to endure any more "cute".

As she approached home, she noticed something different. A cart was outside, guarded by several men. They did not pay attention to her as she approached, instead focusing on the cart and its contents. _Guards?... Mom and Dad aren't in trouble, are they?_ She quickened her pace, using a small amount of Earthbending to give herself an extra boost. She hurried up the steps, dusting her shoes off before entering and finding her parents seated at the dinner table, talking with Lau Dan and two men Kyoshi did not recognize.

"Oh, Kyoshi, we were just talking about you." her mother said when she entered. "This is Xin Beifong and his son Zheng; they've come from Gaoling to learn a bit about Earthbending."

"Really?" Kyoshi asked, looking to the newcomers. "Are you new to Earthbending too?"

"Well, I'm not a Bender," Xin began "But I've always been fascinated by it. Call it a hobby, if you will."

"Oh, okay." Kyoshi was a bit confused, but did not let that confusion show.

"Anyway, your parents were telling me that you are a very talented Bender." Xin smiled. "Perhaps sometime you'd like to give me a demonstration?"

"Um..." Kyoshi looked to her parents, unsure of how to proceed. They just smiled and gave her a nod, and that increased her fortitude quite a bit. "Okay."

"Wonderful. I know you and your parents must tend to your home for the season, but I will be around once you're finished."

"I could do some Bending now, if you want." Kyoshi's energy was beginning to build up; she loved getting a chance to use her Earthbending and show other people what she could do, and now was the perfect time.

"No, Kyoshi." Lau Dan said, raising a hand to calm her. "Your Bending can wait. Besides, I have a few things of my own that I need to take care of before resuming your training." Kyoshi gave a disappointed frown, but did not press the matter. She gave a nod and moved towards her room, the adults picking up their conversation as if she had not even been there.

As she stepped into her room, she felt the odd presence following her again.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter (yay me). So, more stuff with Kyoshi as a child, and the Order of the White Lotus is expressing interest... as is someone else, apparently.<strong>

**I know these chapters have been a bit slow, but I want to set up Kyoshi's character and backstory before I get to the glowing.**

**I don't own ****_Avatar_**** and it's associated characters. Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kyoshi's mind was drawn back to her first day of Earthbending training, specifically the nervousness. While she trusted Lau Dan, this other man was completely alien to her. He said he was interested in Bending, but Kyoshi's mind told her that there was more to him than he let on. Was he a spy, searching for Earthbenders to eliminate to avoid meddling in his master's plans?

_No, that'd be stupid,_ she thought. _He certainly doesn't look evil._ Yet as she approached the training field, her nervousness and suspicion was reaching a peak.

"Welcome, Kyoshi." Lau Dan said as Kyoshi entered the field, giving her a short bow. Kyoshi returned the bow and stood ready for whatever Lau Dan had planned, although her eyes began to drift towards where Xin was seated. "You seem rather nervous."

"Well... yes, I am."

"You must remember to stay focused on the task at hand. Take whatever is making you nervous and remove it from your mind." Kyoshi nodded and took a stance, reaching out with her Bending. She did her best to block out her feelings about Xin before beginning her Bending practice, wrenching a boulder from the ground and spinning it around her body once. When it returned to sitting in front of her, she took a step forward and punched, sending the rock sliding down the field.

"Your basics appear to be fine." Lau Dan said. "Now, I want to see if you can Bend earth that you have only had minimal contact with." he gave a stomp, and Kyoshi found herself standing on a platform ten feet in the air. "Jump down, and use your Bending to cushion your fall."

"..." Kyoshi looked down. The ground seemed to fall away the longer she looked, as if a Buzzard Wasp had grabbed her and was carrying her away. While she could feel the ground below her, it was a very faint feeling that she had trouble focusing on.

_You can do this, Kyoshi..._ She swallowed and pushed as much of her energy into her legs as possible before leaping.

Kyoshi's fall seemed to last for a lot longer than it should have. It was as if the world around her had slowed down, pulling her along with it. She focused more of her energy into her feet, waiting for the perfect moment to release. As she fell, she thought she could feel the odd presence behind her, but pushed it out of her mind just before she struck the ground.

As her feet brushed against the ground, she released all of her stored-up energy. A massive crater formed beneath her feet as she landed, chunks of earth flying out in all directions. Every bone in Kyoshi's body rattled around, and the force on her body caused her to bend downwards, but her strength and energy held. When she fully came to a stop, she took a moment to regain her energy before giving herself a small boost to leap out of the hole.

"Very impressive." she heard Xin say. "I've never seen a Bender of your age pull off something like that."

"Really?"

"Well, your form was a bit messy, something we can fix in due time," Lau Dan said. "But I have to agree; I have not seen many Benders at your age that can do that." Kyoshi smiled; she did not like to gloat too much, but she liked it when she knew she was out performing other Benders. Still smiling, she turned around and swept her hands towards each other, causing excess dirt to fill in the crater she created.

As she filled in the crater, Kyoshi began to think. _This man wants to know more about Earthbending... maybe I could try something special to impress him._ Once the crater was filled, she turned and faced Lau Dan. "Sifu Lau Dan, I would like to try something."

"Oh?" Lau Dan asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I figured since Mr. Beifong wanted to see what I can do, maybe I should try and push myself just a little further."

"Well, it might be a bit dangerous; you could push yourself too far and injure yourself." Lau Dan shrugged. "But I don't see why you shouldn't give it a try. Just remember not to overwork yourself." Kyoshi nodded, reaching out with her Bending once again.

Four years of continuous practice had given her much more energy to work with. Kyoshi stretched her arms out as far as possibly, reaching deep into the earth and allowing her energy to flow through her body. For two minutes she waited, tightening her muscles in preparation and closing her eyes to focus.

When she opened her eyes again, she was ready.

Kyoshi swept her arms upwards, curling her hands into fists once they were over her head. Three massive boulders, each the size of a fruit cart, were ripped out of the ground, each hovering over Kyoshi's head. Once she managed to stabilize them, Kyoshi flicked her hands open, causing the boulders to break apart into smaller chunks. She then used her Bending to spin the rocks around and around, speeding them up until they began to orbit her fast enough to kick up a small dust cloud. While using her left hand to maintain the orbit of the rocks, Kyoshi pulled the dust towards her and forced it together, adding yet another rock to the ring circling her.

As the ring around her stabilized, Kyoshi reached out again with her energy. Mentally she chided herself for trying something so risky, but she ignored that voice for now. With a stomp two more boulders broke the surface of the ground, and they too were broken apart and set in orbit around her, the two rings of earth never intersecting with one another. Kyoshi would have grinned in excitement if she were not so focused, and once again she reached out and tore another pair of boulders from the ground. She did not break these apart, instead choosing to bring her hands together and compressed them down to half their size. A small bead of sweat had formed on her brow, but she dared not wipe it away, less her concentration be broken.

Deep down, Kyoshi felt like she could do more. But for now, she was satisfied with this. With a twist of her hands, the rocks stopped moving and began to pull together, reforming the boulders that she had broken. Once the boulders were rebuilt, Kyoshi returned them to their original resting spots, taking a deep breath and calming her energy once she was finished.

"Well," Lau Dan said after a long pause. "That was certainly impressive."

"Indeed." Xin added. "Tell me Kyoshi, did you ever do anything like that when you were younger?"

"Um... I did tear up our porch when I was a baby." Kyoshi shuffled her feet around. "Does that count?" both of the men chuckled before Xin responded.

"In a sense, I suppose it does." he gave her a smile. "But don't let my comments interrupt you. Please, continue." Kyoshi nodded and resumed her stance, reaching out once again with her Bending.

As she continued to practice, she failed to notice the exchange of looks between Lau Dan and Xin Beifong.

...

Another practice session came. After completing her initial warm-ups, Kyoshi once again tested the limits of her Bending, this time using non-earth platforms to practice Bending without touching the ground. It was a difficult task, and Lau Dan had to intervene a few times to make sure she did not hurt herself, but she was beginning to get the hang of it.

"So tell me, Kyoshi," Mr. Beifong said as Kyoshi moved a large boulder while standing on a wooden chair. "When you finish Bending, do you ever feel incredibly tired?"

"No sir." she said, giving a punch that exploded the boulder she was moving. "Am I supposed to?"

"Well, most of the Benders I have met said they felt fatigued after practice when the first started Bending. You see, their energy reserves were not fully developed yet, so they would often push themselves beyond their limits."

"Well, Sifu Lau Dan trained me to 'conserve my energy when Bending and to be patient when moving earth'."

"I see." Xin moved around while Kyoshi wrenched another boulder from the ground. "I've heard of the other Bending disciplines and how they can be affected by different factors in the environment around them, like Waterbenders having increases in strength when the moon is out. Have you ever experienced anything like that?" Kyoshi held the boulder in place with one hand and thought for a moment.

"Well... No, not really. I mean, it _feels_ like I have more energy during the day, but I've never done any more than I usually do... well, I've never tried, other than that last time with the-"

"Yes, your display when I first observed you." Kyoshi turned back to the boulder in front of her, quartering it and rearranging the pieces. "Have you ever had any dreams about your Bending?"

"... Kind of. Sometimes I dream I'm standing on a big mountain, and I can see the entire Earth Kingdom. Sometimes I start Bending while I'm on the mountain, and... Well, it's kinda silly, but sometimes the Avatar shows up and he helps me with my Bending."

"The Avatar?"

"Uh huh. I've never seen him before, so he looks like my father even though he shouldn't look like my father, but I know it's him... is that weird?"

"There are many people who have had dreams and visions of the Avatar. Tell me, Kyoshi, what do you know of the Avatar?"

"Uh... I pretended to be him when I was younger." Xin laughed.

"I'm sure we all have at one point or another. But what else do you know of him?"

"Um... he's a powerful Bender, and... he likes to go to parties?" Xin gave Kyoshi a look as the girl explained herself. "That's what my sister told me. He likes to go and be with kings and nobles and such."

"True, one of the Avatar's duties is to act as a mediator between the leaders of the Four Nations." Xin moved around Kyoshi. "Would it pain you to know that he died seven years ago?" Kyoshi blinked, and almost lost control of her boulder. The Avatar was dead? The Avatar could not be dead. Kyoshi regained her focus before answering.

"... He can't be dead, can he?"

"It's a sad fact, but it's true."

"But... who will maintain balance now that he's gone?"

"A new Avatar will rise from here in the Earth Kingdom in due time." There was a pause.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope they do a good job."

"I hope so too. But don't allow my talk of death distract you." Kyoshi nodded and split the boulder back into its original quarters before tearing several more from the ground. From there, she began to weave the chunks around the still intact boulders, increasing their speed until they were almost a blur.

Her mind kept drifting off to the conversation with Xin. His interest in Bending did seem odd, and Kyoshi made a note to ask Lau Dan more about some of the things the other man had talked about.

And once again, she missed a slight glance from Xin.

...

Kyoshi had noticed something off. It seemed that Mei was around less and less, and when she was at home she acted... weird. Sometimes she would stumble over what she wanted to say, and other times she would just stand there, looking off into space. Kyoshi had asked her about what was wrong, but Mei always responded "You'll understand when you're older."

Kyoshi did not like not understanding.

"Mom?" Kyoshi asked one day, while Mei was in town with Li. "What's wrong with Mei?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's been acting all weird and stuff, just standing around and messing up what she wants to say. Is she sick or something?"

"No, Mei's not sick." her mother turned away for a moment. "Although that Beifong boy might have something to do with it."

"Should I beat him up?"

"Kyoshi! Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Well, he's doing something to Mei, and it's making her all weird. So if I beat him up then maybe Mei will get better." her mother shook her head at this, causing Kyoshi to frown slightly.

"I swear, I think you draw too many negative things from your brother." she turned to face Kyoshi again. "I think Mei might be attracted to Zheng."

"Like... all that stuff she talked about, meeting some rich person and going to live in Gaoling or Omashu or Ba Sing Se?"

"I suppose, although she hasn't talked about that since she was your age."

"But why? Why would she want to leave here?"

"Kyoshi, there comes a time in all of our lives where we feel the need to go out into the world, to forge our own destinies." she sighed. "I was like you, and I didn't want to go too far from here, but your grandfather was originally from Whale Tail Island and traveled the Earth Kingdom before your father was born and he settled here. Mei's trying to find her place in life, and in nine or ten years you'll have to as well."

"But I like it here; everyone knows me and there's lots of places for me to Earthbend, and you and Dad are here too and I like helping you."

"More than Bending?"

"Well... no, but I still like helping." Kyoshi's mother gave a small smile as the girl continued. "Does that mean I know my destiny?"

"Probably not. Most of us never really learn our destinies until we're much older; _I'm _not even sure what my destiny is." Kyoshi's eyes widened. She was surprised that her mother was still not set in life, as she was an adult and adults were usually not the ones to change their mind. "But you shouldn't worry about Mei; she'll find her way in due time. Maybe it has something to do with this boy, maybe it doesn't. We'll just have to be patient and see how things work out."

"... Does that mean I can go spy on Mei?" Her mother laughed.

"No, you can't go spy on Mei; we need to respect her privacy and let her decide what to do with her life. Would you like it if I meddled around and made it so you only knew basic Earthbending?"

"... No."

"This wouldn't be any different. I trust Mei to know her limits, and I don't want to be like some overprotective mother who plans out my childrens' lives ten years in advance."

"... There's people that do that?"

"I met a few when I was your age, but they didn't stay here for very long."

"Oh..." Kyoshi still did not like the situation. Mei was her sister, and while she did try to make Kyoshi "cute", the younger girl still cared for her and did not want anything bad to happen.

She was about to wander off when Mei and Li returned, a few baskets full of vegetables tucked under their arms. "Well, we're back." Li said, setting his basket down on the table.

"You make it sound like we'd scaled the walls of Ba Sing Se." Mei said, setting her own basket down.

"Well, with you just taking your sweet time strolling through the market, it's a miracle we got home before dark."

"It's because of that Zheng guy." Kyoshi said. Li raised an eyebrow in confusion and Mei blushed furiously, trying and failing to look composed.

"T-That has nothing to do with anything." Mei said, but Kyoshi was not about to let this drop that quickly.

"Is he doing something weird to you?"

"Kyoshi, that's enough." her mother snapped, and Kyoshi quieted down. Li looked to both of his sisters before sighing and beginning to unload the produce.

"Why is it that girls always get weird suspicions whenever a guy comes into town?" he asked no one in particular, but his comment did draw a glare from everyone else in the room. "What? It's true; Mei acts all lovey-dovey and Kyoshi gets paranoid. I'm just seeing a pattern here."

"I'm not paranoid." Kyoshi muttered.

"Sure you aren't." Li looked at Mei. "Look, why don't you just tell him that you like him and get it over with?"

"Li!" their mother redirected her frustration from Kyoshi to Li. "Your sister will take this at the pace she wants to, and I will not have you pressure her into doing anything she doesn't want to."

"Mei's not Kyoshi, Mom; I can't really pressure her into doing anything."

"Hey!" Kyoshi cried, indignant that she could be "pressured", but her siblings and mother ignored her.

"But it is my life." Mei countered. "I never tell you to stay home instead of running off with your friends."

"Actually, you kind of do." Li said, drawing a huff from Mei.

"All of you, cut this out." the three children looked at their mother. "You might think you're acting concerned for your siblings, but you're really just intruding on Mei's privacy. Li, Kyoshi, go finish up your chores, and I don't want to hear any more of this." Li and Kyoshi nodded, the two walking outside and down into the yard.

"I don't get pressured." Kyoshi muttered, glaring at Li out of the corner of her eye.

"What about that one time I told you to put that nest of Spider Flies in Mei's room?" Li asked. Without even looking at her brother, Kyoshi swept her right hand towards him, a wad of dirt flying up and striking him in the face. Li dusted himself off and walked away, muttering under his breath. Once he was gone, Kyoshi snuck up the porch and pressed her ear against the door.

"You didn't have to snap at them like that." she heard Mei said.

"They need to learn to respect other people's privacy." her mother replied. "I know I've put up with my share of people invading my personal affairs. I swear, the last few months before I married your father were absolutely terrible." there was a pause.

"Actually, Mom... I-I was wondering if I could ask you for... advice." there was another pause, and Kyoshi could hear her mother turning towards Mei.

"If you need my help, I'm always here."

"But what you said-"

"That's different; you're inviting me in and not letting me just force my way into your life. So, what is it?" yet another pause, and Kyoshi had to readjust her position so she could keep listening.

"Well... I do like him, Mom. Zheng's the only boy... well, young man, I guess, but he's the only one who's ever treated me as more than just 'Mei'. He's nice, he tells me about all these wonderful things he's done, he listens to what I say-"

"Mei. I know what it's like to be a girl at your age and be really attached to someone."

"I know you know, but... well, he asked me if I'd like to go to Gaoling with him." Kyoshi blinked. Mei really was not considering going to Gaoling... was she?

"And what did you say?"

"Well... I told him I'd think about it, and... Well, I don't know what to do, Mom."

"Isn't that what you always wanted, though? To go to Gaoling or Omashu and mingle with nobility and other powerful people?"

"Well, yes... but I don't want anything to go wrong. What if something does go wrong?"

"If something does go wrong, we are always here to help you. But I have faith in your abilities, Mei; you are a smart, pretty young woman, and I think you are more than capable of forging your way in life and overcoming whatever you encounter." Kyoshi could not listen anymore. She went back into the yard, staring out at the village.

_ Mei wants to leave this... leave us._ Kyoshi noted that a small tear had formed in her left eye, but dismissed it. _She can't leave me... can she?_

_ We all need to leave sometimes,_ a voice whispered at the back of Kyoshi's mind, too small for her to notice.

...

A few weeks had passed. Although her Bending was powerful, Kyoshi did not have the precision to help out with all the chores at harvest time. While it did free up some time for her to practice with Lau Dan, it also gave her more time to think, and all she could think about was Mei and this Zheng. Would Mei leave and go to Gaoling, and if she did would she ever come back? Would Li go after her and leave Kyoshi and her parents alone?

As summer came to a close, Kyoshi found herself wishing that nothing had happened that year. She liked things simple, straightforward, and these relationships and plans of leaving were too confusing for her.

"Kyoshi?" Lau Dan asked her one day during Bending practice. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Kyoshi replied, trying to focus on the boulder in front of her. If she felt so inclined, she would have repeated the performance she had given to Xin Beifong when he had first arrived, but she instead gave a lazy punch that sent the boulder skidding across the field.

"I do not wish to pry into your personal life, but I've noticed that your Bending has been off for a few weeks now. Are you feeling ill?"

"No..." Kyoshi bit her lip, trying to decide if she should tell Lau Dan what was troubling her. "I... I'm just confused. Mei wants to go to Gaoling with the Beifongs, but then she wouldn't be here anymore. I know everyone's been telling me that we need to find our own way in life, but I don't know why anyone would want to do that away from here."

"Sometimes our destinies differ from what society would lead us to believe."

"But why? What if I never see her again?" there was a pause before Lau Dan sat down.

"Come, sit." Kyoshi hesitated, but eventually she sat down in front of Lau Dan. "Have you ever heard of the Great Comet?"

"Um... yes? It's this big fiery thing that comes every hundred years?"

"Indeed. In fact, it should return within the next five years, give or take. The Fire Nation has a tale about the origins of the comet that I think you should hear."

"Is this going to take very long?"

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Kyoshi frowned, but did not say anything. Lau Dan took a moment to adjust his position before continuing. "After the World was formed, and long before humans walked upon its surface, Tui and La, the Moon and Ocean Spirits, decided to leave the Spirit World and take mortal forms. This left Agni, the Sun, alone to rule the heavens, and although he possessed great power he became lonely. None of the other spirits could rule by his side as the Moon and Ocean had, and he did not wish to join his friends on the newly forged earth and thus risk his destruction.

"Before he sank too far into his despair, the Mother of Faces approached Agni and made an offer: in exchange for help locating her son, Koh, the Mother of Faces would give Agni his own son to rule at his side. Agni accepted, and the Mother of Faces used a portion of her own power mixed with his to create what we know at the Great Comet, whom Agni named Koichi. Agni adored his son, and the two were able to rule together for many centuries.

"But the story of Agni and Koichi ended violently. Vaatu, a spirit of chaos and destruction, tricked Koichi into believing that Agni wished to destroy the comet. When Agni denied this, Koichi grew angry and attacked Agni. Their battle was vicious, on a scale that would make most wars today seem rather tame. Agni and Koichi were prepared to burn the world as punishment for what they saw as the others sins, and thousands of spirits cried out in terror as the two clashed.

"Tui and La saw the war between the Sun and the Comet, and when they failed to calm the two they called out to Raava, the spirit of light and order, and pleaded for her help. With their combined strength, they separated Agni and Koichi and subdued Vaatu, banishing him so that his schemes would reach no one. Upon seeing the destruction caused by their battle, Koichi begged Agni for forgiveness. Agni was willing to forgive, but Raava judged that Koichi would still be punished for choosing to attack Agni rather than seeking a more peaceful option."

"But Koichi was tricked," Kyoshi said. "How was he supposed to know if there was a peaceful option or not?"

"Just because one is tricked does not mean they always react violently; Koichi had the opportunity to verify if Agni or Vaatu was lying to him, but he chose to attack his father instead. Raava decided that the best way to make sure that no further destruction happened was for Koichi to be banished. She was prepared to carry out her sentence when the Mother of Faces appealed to Raava, asking the spirit to be more lenient. She too had lost a son to violent disagreement, and did not wish to see another family broken up in such a way.

"Raava was moved by the Mother of Faces' appeal, so she amended Koichi's sentence; he would still be banished, but every hundred years he would be allowed to return for one day so Agni and he would be together again, if only for a short period of time."

"That's still not fair; Koichi said he was sorry, but they still got separated. Why didn't Raava just let him go so he could be with Agni?"

"The realm of the spirits operates on a different set of laws than ours; what may seem unjust to us would be perfectly logical to them. But justice is not the only point of the story," Lau Dan adjusted his position once again. "What I want you to remember is that even though Koichi and Agni are separated for some time, they will always be reunited with one another. Likewise, if your sister does decide to leave, she may be gone for months, possibly years, but you will find each other again."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. There are many people in my life I have yet to find again, but I know that I shall, one way or another." Kyoshi felt her spirits rising. Her unease still remained, but she was beginning to understand better. This was not a permanent thing; Mei would come back, and their family would be whole again. With a smile, she stood back up and gave Lau Dan a bow of respect.

"Thank you, Sifu Lau Dan." she said.

"You are welcome, Kyoshi. Now," Lau Dan stood and tore another boulder from the ground. "Let's return to your practices."

...

Kyoshi had found a quiet spot near the cove where Lau Dan had taken her fishing. It was not as big as the training field, but the sand and loose earth provided Kyoshi with a few different Bending challenges. It also allowed her a place to think, somewhere without a lot of distractions that she could use to be at peace.

"Kyoshi?" Kyoshi turned and saw Mei walking towards her. "Mom was wondering where you were, so I decided to come look for you."

"... Am I in trouble?"

"No, Mom's just concerned." Mei sat down next to Kyoshi, trying to make eye contact with the younger girl. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about things." Kyoshi pulled a clump of dirt out of the ground and formed it into a small rock. "Are you going to go to Gaoling?" there was a pause.

"I... I don't think so."

"Really?"

"No." Mei sighed and looked out at the ocean. "I mean, I'd really like to go to Gaoling, and Zheng did ask, but... well, I thought about it and I realized I wasn't quite ready to just leave you all here. Maybe in a year or two, I'll go out to Gaoling and live there, but right now..."

"You want to stay here?" Kyoshi asked, trying to finish Mei's sentence.

"I... I guess." there was a long pause, the two sisters continuing to look out across the water.

"Mei, if you did leave... I'd be okay with that." Mei looked at Kyoshi.

"Why?"

"Well, at first I wasn't okay with it, and I wanted you to stay here and not go away, but Sifu Lau Dan told me that no one really goes away forever; we'd still see each other again, sooner or later."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And if you did leave, and you were happy, I'd be happy too." she looked down at the rock in her hand, taking a moment to smooth out any imperfections. "I mean, we haven't always been nice to each other... and you've tried to make me cute, but you're still my sister, and I want you to be happy."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Kyoshi. Spirits know that I'd want you or Li to be happy if you decided to leave-"

"I'm not going anywhere. I like it here." there was another pause before Kyoshi tossed her rock towards the water, reaching out with her Earthbending to make sure that it stayed level before striking the water. The angle at which the rock struck the water caused it to bounce off the surface of the water, skipping off into the distance before sinking beneath the water.

"You want to try?" Kyoshi asked Mei, pulling another chunk of earth from the ground and smoothing it out.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I could do something like-"

"No, you can; I tried it a few times without my Bending." Kyoshi placed the rock in Mei's hand and lead her to the water's edge. "What you want to do is just give your wrist a flick." Kyoshi demonstrated the technique. "The rock's gotta be nice and smooth too, and small so it doesn't just sink to the bottom. Go on, try it." Mei looked to the rock in her hand, and then to Kyoshi. With a small swallow, she pulled her hand back and tossed the rock, managing to skip it twice before it sank.

"Hey, I did it!" she chuckled.

"Great! You just need to practice more and maybe someday you'll be as good as me."

"I'm no Bender, I'll never be as good as you."

"That's why I said 'maybe'." Mei chuckled, and Kyoshi formed several more rocks for them to skip. As she and her older sister continued with their play, Kyoshi felt as if a great weight was being lifted off her shoulders. While Mei might be staying for now, she knew that a time might come when she did leave, but Kyoshi was not going to allow those facts to cloud her judgment and make her unhappy.

For now, she would enjoy the time she had with her sister.

...

Lau Dan ushered Xin Beifong in, pulling out a chair for the other man to sit. "Well? What have you decided?"

"Your student is..." Xin paused, trying to find the right words. "Impressive, to say the least, and is certainly very knowledgeable for someone of her age."

"Do you think she is the Avatar?" there was another pause.

"I'd say she is our best bet at this time. There are still thousands of children her age around the Earth Kingdom, but so far she is the only one I've met that possesses the strength and the spirit to be the Avatar." Xin shuffled in his chair for a moment. "What's your opinion? You knew Kuruk, did you not?"

"... I may have seen him once or twice. But Kyoshi is nothing like Kuruk; she wants to stay here, while Kuruk could never focus on his duties and was always chasing after one thing or another."

"They said the same thing about Kuruk and Yangchen, her ruthlessness and his hands-off approach."

"True, but as for Kyoshi being the next Avatar... I don't know what to think." Lau Dan sat down. "Part of me wishes that she is the Avatar, so that I know that someone will bring balance to the world. The other part of me... the other part of me wishes for Kyoshi to not be the Avatar, that she'll grow up and live her life without the world watching her every step."

"Sometimes we don't get everything we want." Lau Dan nodded.

"What will you do now?"

"I must return to Gaoling, although I may come back sometime in the future if Kyoshi continues to show promise... You will keep me informed about her training, right?"

"As much as possible; this is a very isolated village and it may take some time to send word... and if I may, if she is the Avatar, I would like to be the one to tell her once she comes of age."

"If she does not connect with her past lives on her own first. As for when you decide to tell her, perhaps another Brother could assist you?"

"... I suppose, but I believe she might accept the fact easier if I'm the one to tell her."

"That seems reasonable." Xin stood to leave. "I must be going; it's a long journey back to Gaoling."

"I wish you a safe journey, Xin Beifong. And please carry my regards to the rest of the Order."

"I shall." With that, Xin stepped outside into the night. Lau Dan closed the door and sighed. He was well aware of the ever changing nature of the world, but the idea of Kyoshi being the Avatar... he shook his head and walked further into his home, pouring himself a cup of tea before sighing again.

_If Kyoshi is the Avatar... I just hope that she is willing to step forward and take on such responsibilities... But she has said she never wants to leave._ He closed his eyes, focusing his soul and allowing himself to calm down. Personal bias would only cloud his judgment, and he needed to approach this with a level head. _I must respect Kyoshi's wishes, but I cannot hide her from her destiny. I shall continue her training, but I will try to encourage her spiritual growth as well._ He opened his eyes and took a sip from his tea.

_I only hope that this time I will not fail..._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter took longer than I expected.<strong>

**Mainly, my problem was with Mei. I was going to have her go to Gaoling with the Beifongs, but every time I tried to write a scene of her leaving it just came out... bad. So, I cut that scene.**

**Also, I realized that I haven't really described what Kyoshi looks like. I blame myself; sometimes I get so caught up in the actions and the narration that I forget to describe what my characters look like. So, Kyoshi... I don't know. I imagine that young!Kyoshi probably looks a bit like Suki, except with black hair.**

**I'll work on descriptions once she gets going with being the Avatar (She'll glow it up in the next chapter, unless I decide otherwise).**

**I still don't own Avatar and it's related characters. Reviews and follows are appreciated (especially reviews), and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I usually try to avoid author's notes above my stories, because I might spoil things, but this is important.**

**I'm changing my plans and removing Chin from the list of characters. Why? Math; the fight between Kyoshi and Chin took place about 200 or so years prior to the main series, and Kyoshi lived to be about 230 years old. Subtracting the hundred years war, then twelve years to the death of Roku and the birth of Aang, and then another 70 years to the death of Kyoshi and the birth of Roku, Kyoshi was at least two hundred years old when she faced off against Chin and created the Dai Li (math is approximate, as it's been a while since I saw ****_Avatar Day_****, and I think the last time I did the math Kyoshi came out to be about one hundred and eighty years old). I might consider myself a pretty good writer, but I'm not enough of a masochist to write out two hundred years of history without doing a ****_lot_**** to time skips, and I've already done enough of those (See below for what I mean. I swear I'll slow things down a bit). And this fic is called ****_Kyoshi Rising_****, not ****_The Life of Kyoshi _****(not saying that that wouldn't be an awesome story), so we're going to be focusing on Kyoshi's growth in her role as Avatar until she becomes fully realized.**

**Yeah, that's what I wanted to say. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't and I'll have a change of heart. But for now, that's what I'm sticking with.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The years passed by. The village continued on as it had before, although there were changes within its boundaries; children grew older, married, and started their own families. Homes were repaired and maintained, crops planted and harvested, and most of its citizens were happy to stay as they were, away from the brewing conflicts and uncertainty of the Earth Kingdom.

Kyoshi yawned and got out of bed, taking a moment for the morning sun to warm her and wake her up. She pushed her hair out of her face and stood up, shedding her sleeping clothes and reaching for her boots, pants and work shirt.

_Happy birthday, Kyoshi,_ she thought as she got dressed. _Sixteen years... New responsibilities, opportunities._ Her thought process stopped for a moment as she forced her feet into her boots. _... New boots._ Once she finished getting dressed, she stepped out into the main room, the smell of food bringing a smile to her face.

"Well, look who decided to sleep in." her mother said as Kyoshi entered. Kyoshi gave her mother a half-hearted glare before chuckling, giving the older woman a hug before moving towards the table, where a bowl of food awaited her. "Happy birthday, Kyoshi."

"Thanks Mom." Kyoshi sat down and began eating, stopping only to speak with her mother. "So, does this mean I get to handle the harvest this year?"

"You'll have to talk with your father when he and the others get back from town... but I still think you'll do a great job this year. And..." her mother moved towards the porch before returning with a new set of boots. "I figured you might need a new pair soon, so I had these waiting for a few weeks."

"Great! I was going to ask for new boots." Kyoshi pulled her old boots off before taking the new ones from her mother. "I promise to take better care of this pair."

"I hope so; we've bought enough shoes for you to build a second house." Kyoshi rolled her eyes. It was not her fault that she was still growing and that her Earthbending was hard on her feet, although Bending any rocks in her boots also caused its fair share of problems, and her family did not have to keep reminding her of that. She finished eating and stood up, taking a moment to adjust to her new boots before moving outside.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Mom." she called. "Sifu Lau Dan said he wanted to talk to me about my training."

"Okay, just as long as you come back and get your chores done before tonight." Kyoshi nodded and continued on, stopping once she was a good distance away from the house. Channeling her energy, she crouched down before pushing herself forward, riding on a wave of earth towards the practice field. It would draw attention and tear up the ground a bit, but Kyoshi would make sure that any damage was smoothed over when she went home.

Lau Dan was waiting for her in the training field. Age had begun to show on the master Earthbender, with his face more wrinkled and the color fading from his beard, but he still conveyed the same strength and wisdom that Kyoshi had come to admire over the years. She pulled back on her energy, slowing down until the earth deposited her on the other end of the field from her teacher.

"I may be an Earthbender myself, but most of us do prefer walking over... well, that." he said as Kyoshi approached.

"You instructed me to practice my Bending as much as possible, Sifu." she replied. "I haven't done a lot of Bending this last week, so I thought I'd make up for it today." there was a pause before Lau Dan chuckled.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." he said, drawing a small smile from Kyoshi.

"Thank you, Sifu. So, what do you want me to practice today?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Lau Dan brought his hand up, causing two small stools of earth to form before bidding Kyoshi to sit. "Kyoshi, I have trained you for the past twelve years, and you have advanced further than any other student I have taught."

"I've had a very good teacher."

"Thank you." he gave a small sigh before continuing. "I have taught you everything I know in regards to the spirit world and Earthbending, and you have expanded your understanding far beyond anything I could have imagined. However, when I say that I have taught you everything I do mean everything; I have nothing more I can teach you." Kyoshi blinked.

"Really?... But I feel like I still have so much to learn."

"I have no doubt that you do, but I do not believe I am the one to show you those things."

"Then who is?" there was a pause.

"That is something for you to discover. Maybe you will have to leave your home for a while-"

"But I love it here. I wouldn't want to just leave it all behind."

"I never said you had to stay away, did I? This is your path, Kyoshi; how you travel down it is not for me to decide." Kyoshi frowned. She could not tell if Lau Dan was being completely honest with her, and she was certain there was more to this than just having nothing more to teach her. But the more she thought about it, the more she began to understand; Kyoshi had come of age, and it was time for her to move on from the normality of her youth. She thought for a few more minutes before sitting up straighter and giving a small bow.

"I thank you for all that you've taught me, Sifu Lau Dan. And I promise to make you proud as I continue my journey."

"You already have made me proud, Kyoshi." Lau Dan said, returning Kyoshi's bow. "Now, since you are here would you join me in one last meditation session?"

"Of course." Kyoshi adjusted her position, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. Once she was in position, she closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths, opening her senses and energy to the world. She could feel a breeze coming in from the north, the wind flowing through her hair and causing a small shiver to run down her spine. The feeling was pleasant, but she did not allow that to distract her as she meditated.

As she focused, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and once again Kyoshi could feel a presence looming over her. As before, it did nothing more but wait, as if she was supposed to reach out and contact it. She had tried on numerous occasions, but every time it just seemed to move further away from her. Kyoshi elected to ignore it, as she had many times before, and after a few minutes the presence left her alone.

Although, as the presence left her, Kyoshi failed to notice the tips of her fingers warm slightly.

...

In between harvests, Li had taken a job down at the docks, helping the fishermen unload their catches and repair their boats. He saw two advantages to working down there; for one, it gave him some experience outside the farm, as well as money for when he decided to start his own family, and it allowed him to pick up small bits of information about the world outside of town.

He was not the type to sit by while the rest of the world fell out of balance.

"I'm always glad when we put in here," one of the sailors said as he passed Li a box filled with fish. "Very peaceful, not like those towns the closer you get to Ba Sing Se."

"I thought the Earth Kingdom would be more secure the further in you went." Li said.

"Kid, the Earth King's about as strong as one of these fish we're hauling. He cares more for his money and his personal security than people like us. I mean, you've got bandits and mercenaries running around causing havoc, and what does he do? Nothing."

"And nobody's done anything about it?"

"What are they supposed to do? Ask the Earth King for help? Maybe the Avatar will show up and make everything better."

"Heh, that'd be something." another fisherman said. "The Avatar hasn't been seen in sixteen years. My guess he probably found some girl to roll around in the ice with and forgot about us in the Earth Kingdom."

"I heard he was dead." a third man said. "He died a few years ago stopping a storm or something."

"That doesn't make any sense; the Avatar can move mountains and he dies in a storm?" the first fisherman shook his head. "No, I think he just got lazy."

"But what if he is dead?" Li asked. "What are we supposed to do until the next Avatar shows up?"

"I'm staying out of it until everything gets settled." the older man passed the last load of fish to Li. "You want to go save the world, go save the world. You'd probably do a better job at it than the Earth King ever would." Li set the last of the crates down, collected his payment, and headed back into town. While he did make an effort to greet those that he passed on his way home, his mind was focused on the conversation he had with the fishermen; if the Avatar was dead, and the Earth Kingdom falling out of balance, then it was only a matter of time before the village got wrapped up in the conflicts of the rest of the world.

_We'll have to prepare for the worst_, he thought. _I could get some of the others together... we could set up a town watch, or maybe go join the army and actually _do _something... if anything, I could probably get to Gaoling by_-

"Hey Li!" Li's concentration was broken by Kyoshi appearing in his path. It was still awkward having to look up at his little sister, but height was not high on his list of issues. "I thought I'd come by after my Earthbending lesson and see what you were up to."

"I'm just heading home." Li moved on, Kyoshi falling in step next to him. "So, your lesson went well?"

"... Sort of. Lau Dan said he wouldn't be able to train me anymore."

"Why?"

"He said that He'd taught me everything he knew." Kyoshi sighed. "I guess I'll have to find something else to fill in my free time."

"Right." they walked on before Li spoke again. "Kyoshi, I know you've gotten pretty protective of us, and..."

"And what?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Did you do something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking... well, do you know what's going on in the Earth Kingdom?"

"A bit." Kyoshi looked back at the path and shrugged. "I don't really want to get involved in anything like that, especially with the Avatar being dead."

"Wait, the Avatar _is _dead?"

"Yes... What, you didn't know that?" Li shook his head.

"I only heard it was a rumor. How'd you find out?"

"Well, you remember when those men from Gaoling visited when I was seven? They said that the Avatar was dead, and had been for some time... I just hope whoever is the next Avatar does a good job."

"Yeah, me too..." there was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again.

"Anyway, so things are not so good."

"Right." Li took a breath. "I was thinking about maybe going out and trying to do something about it. Maybe try to make sure nothing comes and threatens our home."

"I don't see why you're telling me about it." Kyoshi thought for a moment, "Although I think Dad might be a bit upset that you don't want to take over the farm. I mean, he likes it when I help out and all, but I still think he'd want you to have it."

"I don't know; I don't think I was cut out to be a farmer."

"Why? Farming's great."

"Not all of us are Earthbenders, Kyoshi." Kyoshi shrugged again as Li continued. "I just think that there's more I can do out there than here. I'm not the best fighter or anything, but I've got ideas; I could make an impact and maybe bring some kind of peace to the world."

"Well..." Kyoshi paused for a moment. "Whatever you do, I hope it works out for you."

"You could come with me if you want; I'm sure we'd be able to accomplish more with your Bending." this drew a small glare from Kyoshi. "... Or, you could just stay here, that works too."

"I'm not going to leave anytime soon." another pause. "Although Lau Dan said I might have to go find someone to work on my spiritual growth... maybe a short trip to Omashu wouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah..." Li looked away from Kyoshi for a moment. _Of course convincing Kyoshi wouldn't work out... I could always see if she'd stay here and make sure no one attacked the town... yeah, she'd be able to do that._

"Li, could we not talk about this now? I really don't want to get distracted, and it is my birthday so I don't want anything spoiling it."

"Sure, we can talk with Mom and Dad later." _At least she's open to the idea._ Li would have to think of some other ideas to get Kyoshi on his side, but he would respect her wish and let the issue rest for her birthday. She would take some time to come around, having become a bit stubborn once her Earthbending was fully under control, but at least protecting her home would be a reachable goal.

And anything that would keep their home safe would be worth it.

...

In a small village such as this one, coming of age celebrations were given a special reverence; it was a time where a young man or woman would find their true place in the community, where they would begin to contribute to the continued survival of the village. All work on farms and boats ceased, and everyone would gather in town for the ceremony and celebration.

As night fell on the town, Kyoshi prepared herself for the ceremony.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything," Kyoshi said as Mei made the last adjustments to the dress Kyoshi was now clad in. "But how soon after the ceremony can I take this thing off?"

"When you come home." her mother said, noting Kyoshi's disappointed pout. "Don't give me that look; I had to go through the same ceremony as you."

"So did I." Mei said as she finished her work and made one last check. "You didn't see me complaining."

"Well, you're used to this stuff." Kyoshi looked down at her dress. "This feels a little tight."

"That's because you grew since the last time we tried it on."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just stop growing?" Mei said nothing, instead tugging at one of the laces on the dress before stepping back.

"How does she look?" Mei asked.

"Beautiful." Kyoshi's mother smiled and stepped forward, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You rival the most beautiful women of Ba Sing Se."

"Thanks Mom." Kyoshi gave a small smile. "Although I don't know how many of them are Benders."

"I'm sure there must be a few." Mei said. There was a pause before Kyoshi noted tears forming in her mother's eyes.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Kyoshi asked.

"Nothing. It's just..." she took a moment to wipe away her tears before continuing. "I've been thinking about this day ever since you were born, and now... now that it's here I can't help but feel like it all went by so fast."

"Don't worry Mom. I'll still be here, and I promise to help you and Dad out as much as I can." Kyoshi's smiled again. "I might be getting older, but I'm still your daughter, and I'll always be here for you." her mother smiled before pulling Kyoshi into a tight hug. The two held each other for almost a minute before Mei decided to cut in.

"I don't want to sound impatient, we need to get going if we're going to get to town on time." she said.

"Why didn't we just get ready there?" Kyoshi asked as she broke from her mother's embrace. "Wouldn't it save time?"

"The walk from home to the town is supposed to represent your journey into adulthood, Kyoshi." her mother said as she ushered Kyoshi into the main room. "Didn't you pay attention when Mei came of age?"

"That was nine years ago."

"You have a good memory, you could have remembered."

"Well..." Kyoshi gave up trying to defend herself. Yes, she had forgotten, but there many things going on that year that had distracted her. She said nothing as she fell in place behind her mother, Mei taking up position behind her.

"Hey," the older girl whispered in Kyoshi's ear. "Don't worry about the ceremony. I'm sure you'll do great."

"I'm not worrying about the ceremony."

"You could have fooled me." Kyoshi did not respond as her mother led her outside, the cool night air prickling her skin. They did not get very far before her mother stopped, Kyoshi looking around her in confusion.

Four men were standing in the road. By the light of their torches Kyoshi could see that two of them were armed with swords, and although they carried themselves like soldiers they were not dressed in any uniform or heraldry she had been told about. The leader was a tall man dressed in dark brown armor, and Kyoshi felt a chill run down her back as his grey eyes drifted over them.

"Good evening." he said, taking a step forward. "My name is Jian Feng. My men and I have travelled for several weeks and would enjoy a night of rest and relaxation."

"I would love to show you hospitality." Kyoshi's mother said, her voice even and controlled. "But we have neither the time nor resources to provide for all four of you."

"Really?" the man raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Your... home looks well stocked, and I enjoy presenting myself as a generous man to those that serve me." Kyoshi could feel several warnings running through her mind; despite his calm demeanor, Jian Feng's words seemed to hold a bit of malice that put her on edge.

"I have no doubt that you are generous." her mother continued. "But I do not have anything to offer you. You will have to look elsewhere to satiate your needs."

"I already have." Jian Feng nodded, and the two armed men drew their swords and stepped forward. "And I believe you do have something to offer me, and I do not like people turning me away." Now, Kyoshi could not hold herself back and stepped forward, stopping once she was in contact with the ground.

"Leave my sister and mother alone." she snapped, sliding her foot along the ground and channeling her energy. At this, Jian Feng let out a bark of laughter.

"And who will stop me, child? You? I appreciate your steadfastness, but I would prefer if you learned your place." he nodded and one of the swordsmen lunged forward, sweeping the sword for Kyoshi's head. Before he had completed the action, Kyoshi had shifted her body towards him and punched, releasing her energy and sending a pillar of dirt into the man's stomach. The swordsman cried out in surprise and pain, tumbling through the air before landing in a heap five feet away. Kyoshi turned back to Jian Feng, glaring at the older man. For his part, Jian Feng seemed impressed.

"And here I thought this trip would be a waste." he smirked, moving into a fighting stance of his own. "Chun, with me; we'll put this young Earthbender in her place soon enough."

"Mom, Mei," Kyoshi said, not taking her eyes off her opponents. "Go and find Dad and Li. I'll hold these men off."

"Kyoshi-" Mei said, taking a step forward, but Kyoshi raised a hand.

"Go, now!" Mei and her mother stalled for a few seconds, but moved to get away from Kyoshi and the attackers. Before they could get very far, the other swordsman had cut off their escape route, a sneer spreading across his face.

"Please, child." Jian Feng said. "I am the one in control here, not you. I will decide when I am finished with your family." with another smirk Jian Feng stepped forward and thrust his hand down, a row of jagged rocks shooting out at Kyoshi. Kyoshi sidestepped the attack and tore two boulders from the ground, spinning before hurling them at her opponent. Jian Feng destroyed the first boulder and caught the second, leaping up into the air before throwing it at Kyoshi's head. With no time to redirect it, Kyoshi strengthened her stance and pulled her hands into a wedge shape, splitting the rock and casting the two halves to the side.

It was then that the man known as Chun moved. He slid his right foot in a semicircle, tearing four boulders from the ground before punching them towards Kyoshi. Kyoshi brought her arms up over her face, the action causing a wall of earth to rise up in front of her. The first two boulders shattered against the earthen shield without leaving any physical damage, but the third left several visible cracks before the fourth broke through. Kyoshi had little time to react before the remnants of the boulder struck her, a last-minute shift in her energy preventing her from getting knocked back too far.

"On second thought, perhaps this trip was a waste." she heard Jian Feng say as she got back into position. "I would have expected an Earthbender to have better training... Oh well, at least your sister and mother will be enough."

"You won't even touch them." Kyoshi rushed forward, her hands out as she channeled more energy. Jian Feng stepped back and launched another attack at her, but Kyoshi leapt into the air at the last second and brought her hands together, two curtains of dirt and stone shooting out at the other Earthbenders. Jian Feng leapt away while sweeping his hand towards Kyoshi, while Chun diverted the wave and used its energy to relocate and stay out of reach of Kyoshi. Kyoshi twisted around to block Jian Feng's attack, but doing so brought her between the two hostile Earthbenders.

Kyoshi's gaze swiveled back and forth between Jian Feng and Chun, the two Earthbenders moving to cut her off. She cast a glance back to Mei and her mother, seeing that the two swordsmen had cornered them against the house. _No, you will _not _hurt them!_ Kyoshi stepped forward and hurled another rock at one of the swordsmen, but this left her open to attack from the Earthbenders surrounding her. Chun launched a column of earth at her, managing to clip one of her legs and knock her to the ground. She recovered, just in time to block an attack from Jian Feng, but the combined attacks from the two had put her on the defensive.

Kyoshi moved back, placing the men between herself and her house. It was not the position she would have liked, but she would have to work with it. Chun stepped forward, wrenching two slabs of earth from the ground before trying to crush her with them. Kyoshi gave herself a boost and jumped over them, grabbing them with her own energy before sending them back at her opponent. Once again Chun diverted the attack, and with a twist of his hand turned the ground beneath Kyoshi into sand, causing her to slip. As Kyoshi lost traction, Jian Feng struck with another attack, the earthen pillar colliding with Kyoshi and knocking her away.

"You are nothing compared to me, child." Jian Feng said as Kyoshi got back up on her feet. "I have been fighting my way across the Earth Kingdom since long before you were born. I have defeated Benders and warriors that had stood with the Avatar himself." Kyoshi said nothing, instead pulling into a fighting stance and reaching out as far as she could with her energy. "What makes you think you can do any better? You, a backward peasant wench with nothing to her name?" Kyoshi said nothing, but a small smile spread across her face as Jian Feng closed. Kyoshi flicked her wrist, and a small wad of dirt popped out of the ground and struck the man in the face.

Jian Feng stumbled back as if he had been slapped, his eyes filled with rage. Now it was Kyoshi's turn to smirk, although that smirk vanished when she tried to attack and was cut off by Chun. As the other Earthbender kept Kyoshi distracted, Jian Feng tried and failed to compose himself.

"You... You _dare_, strike me, peasant?!" Jian Feng cried. "You will pay for this defiance!" Jian Feng looked to one of the swordsmen and gave a nod. Kyoshi watched as the man reached out and grabbed her mother, and with one fluid motion stabbed his sword into her gut. Her mother let out a gasp of pain, clutching at her wound before collapsing to the ground.

"MOM!" Kyoshi screamed, dropping her defenses and rushing towards her mother. She did not get very far before a boulder struck her side, knocking her to the ground. She tried to get up, but more and more attacks rained down on her, and despite her strength she could do nothing to stop them.

"That is what happens to those that defy me!" Jian Feng looked to Chun. "Finish her off." the older man nodded and advanced towards Kyoshi, pummeling the girl with attack after attack. As Kyoshi was beaten, her thoughts remained focused on her mother and Mei. Her mother was injured, possibly dying, and there was little Kyoshi could do to stop it. Her mind was filled with panic, images of her mother dying and Mei being assaulted by those men flooding her mind.

_This wasn't supposed to happen...He... that man... he'll kill them, and I won't be able to do anything... he can't do this..._

_...No. I won't let him hurt my family anymore._

_**I won't**_.

As Kyoshi's panic turned to rage, her eyes began to glow.

...

"What's taking them so long?" Li asked. "They should be here by now."

"Patience, Li." his father said, placing a calming hand on Li's shoulder. "They're only running a few minutes late. I'm sure the ceremony will start soon and they'll be along."

"Sure..." Li could not suppress the feeling that something had gone wrong. It was just like when Mei's friend Cai had her coming of age ceremony; a few Sheep Pigs had broken loose and trashed the ceremonial altar, and they had to delay for an entire day just to get everything fixed. _The same thing couldn't have happened again, could it?_

"Maybe one of us should go and see if everything's alright." He said, looking back to his father.

"Li, you must be patient."

"I've tried being patient, but I just can't help but feel that something's wrong." there was a pause. "If they aren't here in five minutes, I'm going to go look for them."

"I would listen to your father, young man." Li turned and saw Lau Dan approaching. "These are often not things that must be rushed. You must wait, for often the right opportunity takes a while to come."

"Sure it does." Li stepped away, sulking slightly.

"I heard Kyoshi say that you have stopped her training." Li's father said once Lau Dan reached them. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong.'" Lau Dan chuckled. "I just feel that I have taught Kyoshi enough Earthbending and that she needs to move on."

"To who?" Li asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is something I must tell you all later, once Kyoshi's ceremony is finished." Again, Li felt as if something was wrong. He had not talked to Lau Dan as much as his parents or Kyoshi had, but while the man did seem friendly enough Li still felt suspicious of him. Maybe it was because sometimes he felt too friendly, like he was planning on asking their family a favor they could not carry out. _Or maybe I'm just being paranoid._

Li's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light coming from the direction of their home. Li squinted and thought he saw what looked like a blast of fire, but it disappeared so fast that he could not be sure. "Did you see that?"

"What?" his father asked.

"I thought I saw a fire back there. I think I was right about something going on."

"Li, are you sure you aren't just inventing this to try and justify your paranoia."

"No, he's right." Lau Dan said. "I felt something happen with my energy just before he saw whatever happened. Han, I want you to get as many strong men as you can and meet us at your home."

"What's happening?" Li's father asked, worry rising in his voice. "You know something, don't you? What's happening to my family?"

"I do not have time to explain. Go, now!" Li's father hesitated, but nodded before moving towards the gathering crowd. As he left, Li and Lau Dan began running towards the edge of town, the older man giving them a slight boost with his Earthbending.

"What was it that you were going to tell my father?" Li asked, leveling a small glare at Lau Dan.

"It's about your sister. I was planning on telling you all this once there were fewer people around, but now it seems I'm too late and she has been forced to unlock her potential."

"'Her potential'? What are you talking about?" Lau Dan did not stop running, instead turning his head to look at Li.

"Your sister is the Avatar."

...

The entire world seemed to freeze around Mei. First, one of her attackers had stabbed her mother, and then Kyoshi had been overwhelmed and beaten down by one of the Earthbenders. She wanted to do something, anything to fight back against the men, but her body would not respond to anything.

She stood locked in place for almost a minute before she felt the hilt of a sword slam against the back of her head. She fell to the ground, resting there for a second before she was pulled back to her knees. Again, she tried to fight back, but she was still numb from shock As Jian Feng advanced on her.

"Why..." was all she could say. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am merely asserting the natural order of things." he said, grabbing Mei's chin and turning her to face him. "You refused to show us hospitality, and now we are taking what is rightfully ours." he looked to one of the swordsmen. "Kill the older one, then go inside and take anything that might be of value. I have a few words to say to our charming hostess here." the other man smirked and brought his sword up, advancing on the wounded woman. Mei tried to escape, but the man holding her was too strong and forced her back down.

It was then that she heard the scream.

Jian Feng turned around just as the other man was consumed by a column of fire. The man dropped his sword and fell to the ground, writhing in agony as the flames burned through clothing and flesh. Jian Feng moved away, and as Mei saw Kyoshi moving into her fighting stance the older girl could not help but gasp.

Kyoshi's hair and dress whipped around, pulled by a large cycle of wind. Fire danced along her fingers, but they burned neither her hands nor her robes. But it was her eyes that caught Mei's attention. Gone were the soft hazel eyes of her sister; instead they glowed a bright white, as blinding as the sun and seemingly bottomless. Mei's fear had begun to change; being attacked by bandits was one thing, as you could stand against them one way or another.

No one could stand against a force of nature.

Kyoshi twisted her hands around before punching forward, a jet of fire leaping from her fist and racing towards Mei's attackers. Jian Feng threw up an earth shield to deflect the attack, but the flames tore through his defenses and tossed him back. Kyoshi spun her hands around one more before rising into the air, a small cyclone forming around her torso to keep her aloft. Jian Feng grabbed the remnants of a boulder and hurled it at Kyoshi, but she batted the attack away as if it were nothing more than an annoying Spider Fly. She thrust her hand forward, a curtain of fire striking the ground and chasing after Jian Feng. Mei was paralyzed by the display, paralyzed enough that she did not feel the man holding her let go and run in fear.

"Sir!" She was distracted for a moment by the other Earthbender, Chun. "We need to get out of here!"

"No, I'm not leaving." Jian Feng replied, jumping back to avoid another attack from Kyoshi. "I've been waiting for this fight for a long time."

"Sir, we'll get killed, and even if you do win what happens then?" Jian Feng ignored Chun, instead grabbing another boulder and leaping at Kyoshi. The girl did not waver for a second, instead swinging her arms around and releasing a mighty gale in Jian Feng's face. The man was knocked from the sky, tumbling through the air before landing with a crash. Mei hoped that he was dead, but that hope was dashed when he began struggling to get up, Chun rushing to his side.

Kyoshi launched another fireball at the two men, but Chun was already on the move, propelling himself forward with his Earthbending while dragging Jian Feng along with him. Kyoshi continued to attack, air blasts and fire raining down on the men, but they were out of reach and disappeared into the night. Kyoshi did not come down, instead firing off more attacks in the direction the men had fled. It was then that Mei found the courage to stand and move towards Kyoshi.

"K-Kyoshi!" she called, hoping that her sister would hear her over the rushing wind. Kyoshi's head snapped around, and Mei almost broke and ran under the gaze of Kyoshi's glowing eyes. "Kyoshi, they're gone. Y-you can come down now. Please, before anyone else gets hurt... please." Kyoshi did not say anything, but she slowly came down from the air. The wind around her began to die down, dissipating completely once Kyoshi was on the ground. Kyoshi stood still for a moment before her eyes stopped glowing, at which point she sagged over into Mei's arms. "Kyoshi?"

"... Mei?" Kyoshi asked, her voice little more than a hoarse whisper. "Is Mom okay?" Mei was about to answer when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned as Lau Dan and Li came into view, the older man running to her mother and examining her wounds.

"What happened?" Li asked.

"These men came and attacked us." Mei said, helping Kyoshi to her feet. "Kyoshi tried to fight them off, but then one of them stabbed Mom and..." Mei trailed off. She had no idea how to explain what had happened to Li, and she was not certain if she understood what happened either.

"Your mother is badly injured." Lau Dan called. "But we might be able to save her if we get her to a healer quickly."

"Mr. Gan-Lan served in the Earth Kingdom army." Li responded. "He knows about stab wounds." Lau Dan nodded before scooping the injured woman up in his arms, hurrying back towards town.

"We need to go see if Mom's okay." Li said before looking to Kyoshi. "Can you walk?"

"Y-yes..." Kyoshi took a weak step forward, stabilizing herself on Mei's shoulder before spotting the man she had burned. "How... how did that happen?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Not really. I remember seeing Mom get stabbed, and then there was a light, and..." Kyoshi shook her head. "Everything else is all faded... I did that, didn't I?"

"You did."

"But... I'm an Earthbender."

"No." Li said, guiding Kyoshi back towards town. "You're the Avatar."

...

When he came to, Jian Feng had no idea where he was. His entire body hurt, although he was uncertain if it was from the fight or from being dragged through the hills. He groaned and sat up, spying Chun crouched near a fire.

"Why did you get us out of there?" he snapped. "That was my change for redemption, and you took it away from me."

"You were going to get killed, sir." the other man responded. "Just like Shan; you were going to die and then no one would ever remember you."

"They would have." Jian Feng muttered. "After all I've done for the Earth Kingdom, they better remember me." Chun said nothing, instead looking back at the fire. "Where are we?"

"We're heading back to Gaoling. At the rate we've been traveling, it'll take a day or two for them to find us again, so we'll leave at dawn tomorrow."

"What? You want us to run like cowards?"

"I'm just saying that we need to regroup with the others and find work elsewhere. It's just you and me, sir; Shan was burned by that girl, and Chu-Min ran off somewhere else. We can't fight an entire angry mob, even with your strength."

"I don't need your patronizing." Jian Feng sighed. "But I suppose you're right; we need to rest and regroup before we face the Avatar once more." _And fortunately for us, she is only a peasant child... This should be easier than I imagined._

* * *

><p><strong>And that happened.<strong>

**I don't own ****_Avatar_**** and it's related characters. Reviews and Favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyoshi sat slumped against the wall of the building the town healer called home. She wanted to be inside, so she could see if her mother was going to survive, but she was made to wait outside by Mr. Gan-Lan. This made it worse, as Kyoshi had ample time to mull over what had happened that night.

"_You're the Avatar."_

The words echoed through her mind, drowning out most of her other thoughts. Kyoshi looked at her hands, as if she expected fire to spark from them on command. When nothing happened, she looked back at the ground, closing her eyes as the words ran through her mind again.

"_You're the Avatar."_

It was unreal... Impossible. Kyoshi could not be the Avatar. She was just a simple Earthbender, not the Avatar. The Avatar was a powerful Bender and a great leader, someone who went out into the world to impart wisdom and justice, but she was a farmer's daughter, an isolationist. She had defended herself and her family from several bandits, nothing more... but she could still see the image of the burned man lying on the ground, still twitching in agony.

"_You're the Avatar."_

"I can't be the Avatar." she said. "I can't." she was interrupted from her mulling when the door open and Lau Dan stepped out. "Is my mother okay?" there was a pause.

"She's weak, but she isn't going to die. It might take some time for her to recover fully, though." Kyoshi nodded as Lau Dan sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"... I don't know." Kyoshi looked down at the ground. "I want to feel happy that my mother is going to get better but... I should have done more. I could have protected her better, but I didn't and then..." a small tear formed in her eye, which Kyoshi wiped away.

"You cannot blame yourself for that, Kyoshi." Lau Dan said, placing a hand on Kyoshi's shoulder. "You did everything you could." Kyoshi knew that he was right, but she could not help but feel guilty. She sat in silence for a moment before changing the subject.

"Am I really the Avatar?" she asked. There was another pause before Lau Dan spoke.

"Yes. Your sister saw you enter the Avatar State, and if the injuries on the man you-"

"I what?" Kyoshi looked to Lau Dan. "... He's dead, isn't he? I killed someone."

"Kyoshi it was in self-defense-"

"It doesn't matter. I killed someone. I know he hurt my mother, and might have done the same to me or Mei, but I didn't mean to kill him-"

"Kyoshi," Kyoshi stopped talking as Lau Dan continued. "I know that you did not mean to kill anyone, and I do not hold that against you. But if you panic, you will only make this worse for yourself." Kyoshi tried her best to calm down. "As I was saying, you used Firebending to attack the man who tried to kill your mother, and only the Avatar can utilize more than one type of Bending."

"I know." Kyoshi looked back at the ground. "I just... I just can't see myself being the Avatar."

"It is a lot to take in all at once, I will admit. But do not let that distract you, for your own doubts might undermine your efforts."

"I know." there was another pause. "Did you... Did you know I was the Avatar before today?"

"... I have had suspicions that you were the Avatar since you were seven. I never fully realized it until only a few months ago"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kyoshi, I wanted you to have a normal childhood so that you would be ready to take up your role as the Avatar once you came of age. Would you have been the same person you are if you had spent the last nine years training and worrying about your destiny?"

"... No."

"I thought not." Lau Dan sighed. "I was going to tell you and your family after your coming of age ceremony, but..."

"I know." Kyoshi looked up again. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"What do you feel you should do?"

"I... I don't know." Kyoshi placed her head in her hands. "I don't know. I can't leave my family now, especially with my mother injured like this, but I can't just stay here and pretend nothing happened. If I'm the Avatar, then it's my duty to bring balance to the world, but... I'm not a mediator. I'm not a leader, or a warrior, I'm just... I'm just a farm girl. I can't speak to kings or generals and get them to listen to me."

"One of your past lives was a refugee before he stepped forward as the Avatar; he ended up rebuilding the communication and trade networks of the world after a cataclysm tore the Earth Kingdom apart."

"That's different."

"How so? The Earth Kingdom is breaking apart, if it allows men like the ones who attacked you to run rampant. And if the Earth Kingdom falls out of balance, the rest of the world will follow; the Fire Nation might become ambitious and try to seize territory for itself, or worse some of its leaders might see the Earth Kingdom as an example and try to break from the Fire Lord and start another civil war. The Air Temples and the Water Tribes would be more or less cut off from one another, or at least run the risk of their messages and people being attacked." Kyoshi looked away as Lau Dan continued. "I don't want to pressure you into this, Kyoshi, but I will not keep you from your destiny; the world needs the Avatar, and sooner or later you will have to take up the title."

"But it's still so much..."

"I know, and it will take time and effort to put the world back in balance. But I believe that you can do it, Kyoshi; you are not only a strong Bender, but you also possess much more understanding and knowledge than you realize, and that will be your greatest strength as you go about your journey." Kyoshi frowned. She knew that Lau Dan was trying to encourage her, but she still could not see herself in the role of the Avatar. What did she know of politics and diplomacy?

But then her mind drifted to her mother, seeing her stabbed by that man. A fully realized Avatar could have prevented that, or made sure that such things never had the chance of happening. If not for her, then for some other girl or family in the Earth Kingdom.

_I won't let that happen again... I won't._

"... I'll go." she said, standing up and dusting herself off. "I'll go and take my place as the Avatar. I'll get the Earth Kingdom back on its feet and make sure that nothing like this happens again."

"I assume you'll need some time to explain this to your family?"

"Yes... I'll talk to them tonight, and then leave tomorrow." she closed her eyes. "I won't like leaving... but I won't abandon my duties."

"Then I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Here," Lau Dan pulled the pendant off his neck and gave it to Kyoshi. It was a carved image of a white lotus, like the Pai Sho tiles she had seen him using. "I want you to have this."

"Thank you, Sifu Lau Dan." she said, giving her master a bow. "I will cherish this throughout my life."

"It is more than just a gift, Kyoshi. I know several people around the world that will help you if you show them this. The closest, Wei-Jin, runs the Blue Dragon Inn in Omashu; show him the pendant and tell him I sent you, and he will help you reach the Fire Nation."

"How?"

"I cannot fully explain, but he will help you. Just remember: the white lotus opens for those who know her secrets." Kyoshi furrowed her brow, but did not press the matter. Instead, she took the pendant and draped it around her neck, taking a moment to get used to its weight and feeling.

"I will never forget all that you have done for me, Sifu Lau Dan."

"And I will never forget the joys of having you as my student, Kyoshi." Kyoshi gave him a smile and turned towards home. Her father and siblings would still be in town with the other villagers, probably arguing over what course of action they should take to defend from further bandit incursions.

_Good... I'll need some time to think of what to say._ That thought took away most of the positive emotions that Kyoshi had been feeling. Her family was supportive, sure enough, but would they support her leaving for who knew how long? _I... I guess they will just have to accept this... I will come back, someday._

...

Mei walked behind her father and brother, quietly listening to their conversation. After news of the attack had reached the rest of town, an emergency town meeting had been called to decide what was to be done. Li and some of the younger men had advocated taking a stand and preparing to fight any potential attackers, while the older crowd had felt that sending a message to the Earth King alerting him to their plight might help. This had devolved into a heated argument, with both sides calling the other stupid or nearsighted.

Eventually a compromise was reached; the letter would be sent, while a few watchmen would be placed around the edge of town to alert the others if any suspicious characters appeared. Li was not happy with the deal, and was making his distaste known.

"See, the problem is that some people just don't understand that force is sometimes the only answer." he said as they neared home.

"But wouldn't violent action just make us the same as those thugs?" their father asked.

"That's different; we wouldn't hurt the innocent, only the murderers and thieves."

"And how far would you go to punish 'murderers and thieves'?"

"Far enough to make sure that justice is served." Mei blinked. She knew Li could be hot headed at times, but even she could see that this was taking it a bit too far. _Spirits, I hope Li finds his way without hurting himself too much._ She would have voiced her objections, but as they entered the house they were distracted from their conversation by the sight of Kyoshi placing food and supplies on the table.

"Kyoshi?" her father asked. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Kyoshi replied, not looking up as she set a bed roll down. "I'm going to the Fire Nation to begin my training as the Avatar."

"What?" Mei asked.

"I need to master the Four Elements and get exposure to the world. How else am I supposed to help the world regain balance?"

"Well, yes, that is the Avatar's duties, but..." Mei took a step towards Kyoshi. "Why are you leaving _now_? Mom's still hurt, and those men that attacked us-"

"-Are probably gone; aside from their leader they knew when they were outmatched." Kyoshi looked up from her packing. "And I don't want to leave Mom behind, but I must; the world needs the Avatar, and I will not allowed what happened tonight to happen to anyone else."

"See? Someone that gets it." Li said. Kyoshi shook her head and turned back to her packing.

"I heard what you were saying on the way in, and I don't think that will work. I am all for bringing those men to justice, but what you're talking about sounds a little too much like vengeance."

"And since when did you become so knowledgeable?"

"Li, I'm not a little girl anymore; I know the difference between justice and vengeance." There was a pause.

"So, maybe I got the two mixed up," Li started. "It doesn't matter. We'll make sure that people like that-"

"No, there is no 'we'. I don't want any of you to come with me or follow my example." Li opened his mouth to protest, but Kyoshi cut him off with a hand wave. "This is my burden, not yours. I want you, Mei, Mom and Dad to live in peace and not have to worry about wars or politics or bandits... I'll deal with them on my own, one way or another."

"So, you want us to sit here and do nothing?"

"I want you to stay safe. Is that too much to ask, for you all to stay safe and live a normal life?" Kyoshi took inventory of what she had set out. "It doesn't matter... I should finish packing. I'll probably need food, too. And money. Enough to get me to Omashu, or at least the next village... How far is the nearest village? Ten days away, if I only stop to sleep?"

"Kyoshi," now it was her father that stepped forward. "Have you had time to think about this? Maybe you should just rest for a little while-"

"No." Kyoshi turned to face her family. "I have thought this over, and the only way I can make sure that this doesn't happen again is to go out and make sure that the Earth Kingdom is being run properly. Even if I don't leave tomorrow, I will have to leave someday, and every day that I do nothing is a day that the world does not have the Avatar." Kyoshi resumed packing, heading into her room to grab a change of clothing.

Mei wanted to say something, anything to try and get Kyoshi to pause for a moment and stay here. She was still her sister, and while she might not have been a Bender Mei was not going to allow Kyoshi to put herself into too much danger. But as she thought about it, she was drawn back to that summer nine years ago, when Kyoshi had spoken to Mei about the possibility of her leaving for Gaoling. _No one really goes away forever; we'd still see each other again, sooner or later._

Kyoshi was willing to accept that their family might be broken apart then. Far be it for Mei to deny it now.

"... You're not the only one who wants everyone to stay safe, you know. And..." Mei bit her lip. "I hope you find some semblance of happiness as well." Kyoshi stopped moving, looking off into space. She said nothing, and Mei was about to ask if she was okay before Kyoshi spun around and pulled her sister into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. Mei was surprised at first, but returned the hug as Kyoshi wept into her shoulder.

She would be gone by tomorrow morning. But for now, Mei would just have to enjoy the time she had left with her sister.

…

An out of season fog had left a layer of dew across the grass, making it slick underfoot. Kyoshi did not mind; her Earthbending provided enough support already, and she could always catch herself if she fell. She adjusted her pack once more before walking further into town, her eyes scanning the houses for activity.

Her father and Li did not have much to say to her the other night; they realized there was not much chance at convincing her to give up on her idea, instead opting for silent encouragement. At least Kyoshi hoped it was encouragement; she could tell that Li was mad at her for forcing him to stay behind, but he would get over it. After all, he always claimed to respect the Avatar; would he still have that respect if the Avatar was his sister?

_Li's not an idiot,_ she thought. _He'll calm down and be back to his old self in no time._ Kyoshi put those thoughts out of her mind as she neared Mr. Gan-Lan's house. She knew her mother was still resting inside, and although she felt bad for disturbing her Kyoshi knew she needed to let her know of her decision. Swallowing and building up her courage, she gave the door a good knock, waiting several moments before Mr. Gan-Lan opened the door.

"Can I see my mother?" she asked, keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

"She's still asleep." The man replied before taking a moment to examine Kyoshi's attire. "Are you travelling somewhere?"

"Yes, which is why I need to speak with my mother."

"I… I suppose you can see her." Mr. Gan-Lan opened the door and ushered Kyoshi inside. "But do not stay for too long; she still needs to rest." Kyoshi nodded before moving further into the house. Her mother was lying on a cot near the fire place, her side covered in bandages. It was a painful image for Kyoshi; her mother had always seemed so strong, and to see here wounded like this… Kyoshi shook her head again and knelt next to her mother.

"… Mom?" she asked, receiving no response. "I-I don't know if you can hear me… but if you can, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I know you need to rest and heal, but… this is really important, and I want you to hear it.

"I'm the Avatar, Mom… I'm not sure if you saw what I did, but it's true. I'm here because… I'm leaving for the Fire Nation, and I wanted to say goodbye to you. I already said goodbye to Dad, Mei and Li last night… they took it better than I thought they would.

"I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry, Mom. I never wanted to see you get hurt, and… I could have done something, I think, but I didn't. I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I can't help it. I-I don't want this to happen again to anyone… hopefully I'm successful." She sighed.

"I need to get going soon, Mom. But I just wanted to say… I wanted to say that I love you, and I will miss you. I'll always remember you, even when I'm out there brining balance to the world. You just focus on getting better, and keep an eye on Li. I think he's a bit confused and angry…" Kyoshi closed her eyes. She stayed motionless for a minute before standing, readjusting her pack as she did so.

"Goodbye, Mom." And with that Kyoshi left the house, turning north on the main road and heading into the forest.

The world was teetering on the brink, and the new Avatar had taken her first steps forward.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus Kyoshi begins her journey to become the Avatar.<strong>

**Again, I had more struggles with Math. I wanted the Earth Kingdom to seem big, but not overly huge. According to Google Maps (not the most accurate of sources, but it's all I have at the time), it takes about ten days of walking to get from Beijing to Shanghai, assuming you don't stop to rest, eat, etc. I imagine that the next village is probably more like five days away, if Kyoshi just walked straight there and stopped for nothing... less if she had a flying bison... or a car... or even a badgermole (which would be kind of awesome, Kyoshi riding around on a badgermole)**

**Also, sometimes I feel I fail at dramatic scenes because I go into Shatner mode with lots of ellipses and pauses. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Anyway, I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Her home was now long out of view. The path she walked down was poorly maintained, but it was still visible enough for her to follow. If it got too worn, a quick use of her Earthbending got Kyoshi back on track, and she was able to continue on. Around her, dozens of calls from birds and other creatures filled the air, sounds that went a long way at putting Kyoshi's soul at peace.

_Hopefully the rest of the world has places like this,_ she thought.

As Kyoshi walked, the forest around her began to thin slightly. Ahead, she could see the shapes of hills and peaks rising from the tree line, and for a moment she paused. She was not scared of the mountains themselves, but this would be the furthest she had ever been from home; she still possessed a bit of apprehension, even if it was childish to feel that way. She took a breath and pressed on, finding the quickest way up the slopes among the rocks.

A breeze swept in from the east, filling Kyoshi's lungs with cool air. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath in order to keep some memory of the smell of home. Her memory logged, Kyoshi continued on, brushing some of her hair out of her face after the wind tousled it. The further she went into the hills, the quieter it seemed to become, but Kyoshi was fine to let it be for now.

She might have liked the town, but Kyoshi realized she felt incredibly comfortable in the hills. It might have been her Earthbending side, reaching out to her natural Element, or maybe it was the idea that she would be very familiar with hills such as these by the time her journey ended. Perhaps it was the sensation of treading on unfamiliar ground that attracted her attention, but it would take some more experience with the world before she could reach that conclusion.

As she reached the top of the highest hill, she got a nice view of the area around her. To the south, she could barely make out the buildings of her village, small plumes of smoke rising from one or two. To the north was a large field leading to another forest and hills, and Kyoshi spotted a few small animals darting around looking for food. The land itself was flanked on either side by ocean, sheer cliffs of rock dividing earth and water. As much as she would have liked to stay awhile and take in the scenery around her, Kyoshi reminded herself to stay focused and pressed on, not even noticing as the path before her began to become overgrown with grass.

_Did my past lives ever deal with things like this?_ She thought as she began across the field. _I'm sure some of them did... Maybe I should find a way to talk to them. _She frowned. Lau Dan's teachings had helped her explore her spiritual side to a limited extent, but he had told her nothing about being the Avatar. She would have criticized him on that, but then again it would be extremely unlikely that he had mentored the Avatar before, and he had tried to give Kyoshi a normal life without worries. She could respect that, although she would have liked just a bit more mentoring in the ways of spirits before being told she was the Avatar.

_I'll find someone to teach me... maybe an Airbender. They're supposed to be very spiritual, aren't they?_ She made a note to find an Airbender as soon as possible, most likely after or during her Firebending training. As she neared the other end of the field, she saw another path, large enough to be considered a proper road, and after a quick check of the position of the sun she set off towards the north, silently hoping that this road would take her all the way to Omashu.

...

_Kyoshi stood on a mountainside, smoke swirling around her body. Before her stood close to fifty Water Tribesmen, some bearing injuries from a previous fight and all bound by ropes to keep them from moving. The one closest to her was an older man with half of his face covered in swirling tattoos, glaring at her as she approached._

"_Well, are you happy, Avatar?" he spat as she came face to face with him. "You've beaten me once again."_

"_I am not the same person you faced in the Fire Nation, Akhlut." Kyoshi replied. "I take no pride in defeating you here, only the knowledge that I have made sure the world has remained in balance."_

"_Of course, you and your kind would speak of balance. You believe that just because you have a connection to the spirit of this world that you understand how it works?"_

"_I believe I have a greater understanding than you." the man did not respond as Kyoshi turned and walked back to the edge of the cliff. "You should have taken my offer of clemency back then."_

"_Oh, I am positively shaking in my boots." Akhlut sneered. "If you wouldn't finish the job then, I know you won't now. Or was what you said about all life being sacred just a lie to hide your weakness. Go on, give me a slap on the wrist and send me back to the Water Tribe or wherever you think I won't cause trouble. Because I'll be back, and when I do come back, you will recognize my position in this world."_

"_I did say that all life is sacred," Kyoshi said, turning back to her prisoners. "But I've realized something since then; the duties of the Avatar must come before my own personal vows." She took a breath before her eyes flashed, power flowing into every part of her body. She brought her hands upward, causing a cone of earth to form around each of the Water Tribe prisoners before her. "As for you, your place in this world is five hundred feet below the Patola Mountains; even I would have some trouble breaking out of there, and as far as I know there is not much water for any of you to Bend." Kyoshi brought her hands up again and parted them, causing the entire mountain range to shake as a fissure opened up beneath the prisoners and sent them plummeting into the depths._

"_This is your punishment, Akhlut." she said before the man was taken to his doom. "This is justice."_

Kyoshi's eyes snapped open, her sudden awakening causing her to bury her fist into the ground. Once she came back to her senses, she realized that she was not standing on some mountain top condemning a man to death, but in a forest just off the road to Omashu. The sun was already shining over the treetops, painting the sky with pinks and reds as the world awoke. Kyoshi took another breath to calm herself, pulling her hand from the ground and sitting up.

_What was that all about?_ She thought. _A dream?... No, not a dream, it was too real to be a dream..._ she shook her head. _Whatever it was, let's hope that's the last of it._ Kyoshi yawned and stood, walking over to a nearby tree and fetching her supplies. After helping herself to a small breakfast and covering up any sign that she might have been there, she packed up and relocated the path, getting her bearing once more to make sure she did not head off in the wrong direction. Her body was sore from sleeping in uncomfortable positions, but that soreness began to depart the further she walked.

Her path took her mainly through the forest, occasionally looping towards the mountains or the coast. The air around her was noticeably warmer, due in part to the subtle changes in climate as she headed north. The road itself was becoming more and more worn, with Kyoshi able to spy slowly forming ruts from many years of being traveled by carts and wagons. Even the forest around her showed signs of human activity; a few trees had been cut down, and she saw signs of camps that other travelers had made, some rather old while others showed signs of recent use. _Maybe speaking with someone might be a good thing..._

Kyoshi frowned; her reservations about being the Avatar had come back into mind, specifically those concerning the fact that she was a farm girl asked to bring balance to the world. She had no idea what condition the world was really in, much less how she was supposed to conduct herself before leaders or generals. _Maybe I should have listened to Mei when she was going on about "etiquette"... but she's never been outside of town; maybe things have changed._

_Well, I'm sure I'll be able to get some answers in the next village._ Her doubts dealt with, Kyoshi quickened her pace, giving herself a little boost with her Earthbending. If she was in a real hurry she would have started riding a wave of earth, but that might have caused damaged and attracted unwanted attention. She would still need to find time to practice, though, so she made a note to keep an eye out for spots off the road so that she could practice and meditate in private.

As Kyoshi came down the next hill, she got a glimpse of the valley below. It was still mostly forest, but the trees began to thin out the further north she looked. Beyond them lay yet more hills, these one wrapped in fog and thus difficult to see. She could hear the sound of wind rippling through the leaves, a soothing sound that reminded Kyoshi just how large the world was. She reached out with her energy, trying to see just how far she could reach. She even risk reaching out beyond the ground, trying to see if she could channel her energy through other sources besides her natural element.

She was almost caught off guard by just how far she could reach, and what she could feel. While reaching out through the other elements was still outside of her grasp, she could feel much further than she ever had before, almost a quarter mile. Every tree, stone, bush and animal within that radius, anything touching the ground, she could feel. She could feel the wind blowing through the branches of the trees, a tingling sensation that ran up and down her arms, and beneath her boots she could feel meadow voles and gopher mice as they dug their burrows and searched for insects to eat.

_This is what it feels like to be part of the earth._

...

Six days into her journey, and Kyoshi found a pond. It was not very large, more of a glorified puddle than anything, but it was deep enough to come up to her waist. Seeing as it was unoccupied, and willing to take a small rest from her journey, Kyoshi had stopped just before dinnertime to bathe and practice her Bending.

She had set her clothes out to dry on a rock, positioned in the sunniest spot she could find, while she practiced passing a few boulders around some trees. She brought one in close before punching, shattering the boulder into pieces and launching each piece forward, each piece finding its own tree and sinking into the wood. She swept her open hand towards her chest, calling the broken pieces back to her before reforming into their original shape. That task complete, she leapt up into the air, spun, and then brought her ankle down on the rock, drilling it into the ground with enough force to cause the water of the pond to ripple.

_As fun as this is, I really should get going._ Kyoshi returned the rocks she had used to their original positions and grabbed her clothes, checking them over to make sure that they were dry. _I suppose when I learn how to Waterbend drying clothes won't be too much of an-_

A tremor. Someone was coming.

Kyoshi tried not to panic, instead pulling her clothes and boots on as fast as she could. She knew she could just be overreacting, and whoever it was that was approaching was not someone to fear, but her fight with the men back at her village was still ringing in her mind. Maybe it was them, searching the woods for someone to attack. As soon as she was dressed, she grabbed her pack and made for a nearby tree, ducking behind it and peeking out as she felt the person approaching.

At first she saw and heard nothing, just the sounds of the forest around her. But then she heard... singing. Slightly off key singing, like what her father used to sing when she was a little girl in order for her to go to sleep. Kyoshi might not have been the best at distinguishing voices, but she knew that this was not one of the men who had attacked her.

Her thoughts were confirmed when the person stepped out of the woods. It was a young man, probably only two or three years older than her. He was a bit shorter than her, and slightly thin, but he did have a weathered look about him as if he had been traveling for some time. He wore simple workman's clothes, worn from time and faded from exposure, and in his hand he grasped a medium-sized walking stick. He did not see her, instead stopping by the pond and setting his supplies down.

Kyoshi watched the man as he washed his face, and she knew that she should leave. He did not look too dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. Also, it seemed rather rude of her to watch him from the shadows; if he did find her, then he might take offense. _But what can he do? I'm the Avatar._ She shook her head and turned to leave, drawing a line in her head back to the main road through the trees. She cast one glance back at the man before beginning to leave.

However, she did not watch just where she was stepping. With her first step her foot came down on a large, dry branch, a loud crack echoing through the trees. Kyoshi froze in place for several seconds, mortified that she had just given away her position.

"Who's there?" the man called. "If you're here to rob me, I don't have anything worth stealing... well, anything _physical_, that is..." Kyoshi did not move, although she could feel the man grab his walking stick. "I warn you, I am well versed in the use of walking sticks." _I should just leave... no, he'll follow me._ With a groan of frustration, she turned around and re-entered the clearing, drawing her energy into her hands in case he decided to attack her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." she said, stopping about ten feet from the man. "I heard you were coming and I thought you were a bandit, so I hid." The man seemed surprised at seeing her, but after a moment brought his walking stick down and leaned on it.

"Yeah, that's happened to me before." he said. "Let me guess, you're an Earthbender?"

"Um, yes?"

"Makes sense; Earthbenders are really good at feeling things coming up to them. I mean, just last week I accidentally walked in on these two guys and they tried to smash my head in for disturbing them." _I think I know which two you are talking about._

"How did you escape?"

"Badgermole." he said, grinning. When Kyoshi raised an eyebrow, the man continued on. "A badgermole happened to be hunting nearby and I guess it mistook my heartbeat for a Wolf Bat's or something. I got away from the others in the confusion."

"... You're lying, aren't you?" Kyoshi said. The man sighed.

"Yeah. They took all my money and left me in a hole. Took me a day to dig myself out. The badgermole story just sounds more... impressive." there was a pause. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sun, wandering minstrel."

"'Minstrel'?"

"I wanted to go for 'sell sword', but 'minstrel' scares fewer people away... although I don't have an instrument, or a sword for that matter." Sun shrugged. "Eh, I'll get one eventually... So, what's your name?"

"... Kyoshi."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kyoshi. So, where you headed?"

"Why would you want to know?" Kyoshi asked, taking a step forward. She did not want to sound rude or threatening, but she could not help herself. Must have been an Avatar thing.

"Just curious." Sun raised a hand defensively. "You're the first person I've seen in almost two weeks that hasn't tried to kill me or draft me on sight. So, where you headed? Omashu?"

"... Yes. I'm heading to Omashu to..." Kyoshi pressed her nails into her palms. She did not want to tell this man that she was heading to the Fire Nation, much less that she was the Avatar. She needed a cover story, something she could tell other passersby until she was fully trained. "To visit my aunt. She and my mother have lost touch with one another, and I was going to Omashu to see if she was okay."

"Sounds like fun." Sun smiled. "Hey, I'm heading in that direction. We could be travelling partners or something."

"I'd rather not."

"Aw, why? We're both heading in the same direction, and we're going to run into each other again sooner or later. I'll just go with you to Omashu, and then you'll never see me again... unless we meet up again sometime." Kyoshi thought it over. Sun did not seem like a bad person, and certainly did not seem like any kind of fighter, but he was still not someone she could fully trust.

_Try not to be too paranoid, Kyoshi,_ she thought. _You'll only turn away the people you're trying to help._

"... Okay, but just to Omashu." Kyoshi turned to leave, trudging through the underbrush back towards the main road.

"Great... Hey, don't leave without me!" Sun hurried to catch up with her, finally reaching Kyoshi as she reached the road. "So, what do you do when you're not wandering around?"

"My parents are farmers." Kyoshi said as the two began walking. "I help them out during harvest."

"Sounds... nice." there was a pause. "Sorry, nomad's perspective there."

"I see. I guess you are the type of person who enjoys travel?"

"Oh yes. Wish I was an Airbender, then I'd be able to get from place to place faster." Sun twirled his walking stick. "There's just so much that you learn and see when you travel. That's part of why I'm going to Omashu; I imagine that there are a few good folk tales and songs somewhere out there that people wouldn't mind sharing." there was another pause. "Want to hear one?"

"Not now... maybe some other time."

"Fine." yet another pause. "You know any songs?"

"Not really." Kyoshi let out a small sigh. "My sister is the one who's more knowledgeable about songs and dances. She always participated in the harvest festivals and coming of age ceremonies back home, while I never really got into them. She'd always talk about going to Gaoling or Omashu and living there, maybe meeting some rich man and marrying him."

"And you're not into that sort of living?"

"No." this caused Sun to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, if she's the one that loves the social life, why are you going to Omashu instead of her?"

"I'm the only Bender in our family," _And the Avatar._ "So my parents thought that I'd be able to make the trip faster. She didn't seem all that broken up about it, though, so maybe it was only a phase."

"Maybe... I'm guessing you'd rather be back home?"

"Yes." Kyoshi nodded. "I'd want that more than anything in the world."

"Fair enough, a life on the road isn't for everyone." Sun looked off into the woods. "I've got a few uncles who gave up wandering to settle down. I think one of them is a teacher in Ba Sing Se or something, but I haven't been that way in a while... Hopefully he isn't, because he might steal my dream from me."

"And what dream is that?"

"Documenting the Avatar's life." Kyoshi almost stopped walking in order to look at Sun.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, it's kind of out there, but it's always been my dream. You see, many people in my family have attended to or met powerful leaders; my grandmother spent a month in the Fire Lord's court, one of my great aunts married the King of Omashu, that sort of thing. Many generations of wanderers, and yet none of us have ever met the Avatar. So I thought 'hey, I could do that, and get his biography to go with it'."

"His what?"

"His biography... You know what that is, right?"

"I was born in a small farming village; we don't have a diverse amount of reading material."

"A biography is a book that compiles the events and transitions in a person's life. Look, all the past Avatars have been identified more or less on what crises they stopped, and not much else. What about all the side adventures and sights between point A and point B?"

"I imagine that might be rather private."

"Well, maybe, but there's got to be something that they'd want people to know; everyone knows the achievements of the Avatar, not so much the life of the Avatar. I figured that it might make the Avatar more approachable than he is." he smiled. "What do you think? Do you think the Avatar is unapproachable? I've never met him, and I heard that he's actually pretty laid back, but most of that is second hand knowledge."

"I don't think I am the most qualified person to be asking." Sun shrugged and fell silent. As they continued to walk, Kyoshi began to mull over the conversation in her head.

_Is the Avatar really unapproachable? Maybe he's just exaggerating... But what if he isn't? Are people just going to fear me when I try to help them? _She looked back to Sun, the man completely oblivious to her attention._ Maybe there's more to this man than I realize... I'll just have to be patient. Even if there isn't, he's just traveling to Omashu, not any further._

_I'll just have to keep who I am a secret until he's gone._

* * *

><p><strong>The hardest part of this chapter was the first two thirds; it's hard writing no dialogue at all... I'm sure I'll get better at it, if not in this story then in another one.<strong>

**We'll see Kyoshi doing some more Avatar-stuff in the next chapter, or at the very least being helpful to someone other than herself or Sun.**

**Also, that dream thingy: We'll get the whole story eventually**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews and follows are very much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After four more days of travel, Kyoshi and Sun had arrived at a village. It was larger than her home town, but still small enough that Kyoshi could see from one end to the other with ease. The houses looked sturdier than those she had seen before, and they were raised slightly off the ground by small stilts. Unlike her home town, there was little in the way of activity, with few people to be seen. Those that they did see merely gave the two weary looks as they passed by, if they even acknowledged their presence at all.

"Not very friendly, are they?" Sun asked as they proceeded further into town.

"I wouldn't say that," Kyoshi replied as she walked an older woman pass by. "I'd say... tired."

"... Maybe you're right." there was a pause. "Hey, maybe I should try to cheer them up, like with a show or something?"

"I'm not sure how well that would work. Besides, I would like to get to Omashu as quickly as possible, and something like a show might slow me down."

"You underestimate the power of showmanship." Kyoshi rolled her eyes before scanning the buildings once again. Most seemed to be homes or shops, save for a large building in the center of the village which she guessed was the town hall. The next largest building had a worn sign dangling from a post, along with a few chairs placed outside. _Well, it's better than nothing._

"I think I found a place where we can stay the night." she said, adjusting her pack and walking towards the building. Sun did not reply immediately, but did follow after her. Kyoshi quickly walked up the steps and entered the building, finding a large room with several small tables and a small fireplace. A few older men were busying themselves with a card game off to one corner, and as Kyoshi and Sun walked further in they were met by a woman dressed in a browning apron.

"Good afternoon," the woman said, giving Kyoshi a friendly smile. "My name is Hua. What can I do for you two?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hua," Kyoshi gave a small bow. "My... friend and I were wondering if you might have rooms for us to stay the night."

"Oh of course. It's been awhile since we've had any travelers come through here, but we still have a few rooms available." the woman led Kyoshi and Sun to the nearest table, bidding them to sit. "Have you been traveling long?"

"Ten days, more or less." Kyoshi said, taking her seat. "I'm on my way to Omashu to visit my aunt."

"I see. I've always heard that Omashu is a beautiful city." there was a pause. "You must be tired from your journey. Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Do you have any ale?" Sun asked, drawing a curious glance from Kyoshi. "... Tea makes me sleepy."

"I think we might have some in the back. And for you?" Hua looked to Kyoshi.

"I'll just have some tea, thank you." Hua nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving Kyoshi and Sun alone. "She seems friendly enough."

"True, but one person does not a majority make. It's like you said, everything here seems rather tired or rundown. I mean, those guys in the corner haven't exactly been all sunshine and flowers." Kyoshi looked to the men that Sun had described. They seemed focused on their game, but one did cast a suspicious look at her, to which she averted her eyes and looked back to Sun.

"Well, I'm sure they might just be an exception. But you are right about things seeming a bit... run down." Sun nodded as Hua returned with a mug, a cup and a small pot of tea. The two travelers nodded their thanks and took their drinks, Kyoshi taking a small sip from her tea before allowing it to cool down.

"So, Hua," Kyoshi said. "How long have you lived here?"

"All my life." the woman said, taking a seat across from Kyoshi. "My father ran this place until he died, and I've watched over it for the last twenty years." she sighed. "It used to be easier, but I'm not getting any younger, and not many people still travel this road."

"Why?"

"Better roads from Gaoling, superstitions, who knows? We get by well enough, but times have been hard."

"You said superstitions?" Sun asked, leaning forward. "I'm a collector of stories, and I've always been interested in folklore like that."

"Well, it's not exactly folklore." Hua adjusted her apron. "About three months ago, a ferocious monster attacked some of the houses at the southern end of the village. No one was hurt, but we were pretty scared. Every night since then, it has come back and prowled through our streets, and it's tried to break into town hall several times."

"Has anyone tried to stop it?" Kyoshi asked.

"A few have tried, back when the thing first showed up, but it merely swatted them away and their weapons did little to slow it. I think..." Hua looked away for a moment, then back at Kyoshi. "I think it might be a vengeful spirit, come here to punish us." Kyoshi blinked. Lau Dan had told her a little about the spirits, and that they could become angry if the world was out of balance, but he made it seem like such outbursts only happened on rare occasions. _Maybe he was wrong and it is more of a regular occurrence._ She was prevented from answering by one of the other men in the room.

"Eh, you'n your superstitions." he said, looking up from his game. "That thing isn't a spirit. It's probably just a badgermole tryin' to take some new territory."

"Oh? And I take it that you've seen it close up?" Hua shot back.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Didn't look like any kind of spirit to me, just big, brown and furry. Has to be a badgermole, or a platypus bear, somethin' big like that." Kyoshi took another sip from her tea, trying to think of the right thing to say. If it was a vengeful spirit, then it was her duty as the Avatar to calm it down, and even if it was just some wild animal she could do something to try and scare it off. As Hua and the man continued arguing, Kyoshi set aside her tea and spoke up.

"Maybe there's something I can do." Kyoshi said, drawing everyone's attention. "I'm a Bender, and I have some knowledge of spirits."

"Get in line, girl," the man scoffed "We've already had Benders come through here and try to get rid of the thing, and they failed."

"Also, you are a young woman," Hua said. "Your knowledge of spirits might not be complete enough to deal with something of this manner." _Actually, I might be overqualified_.

"But someone has to try." Kyoshi stood. "Your town is obviously suffering from the presence of this creature, and will continue to suffer until something is done. Just give me a chance to face this creature, and maybe I'll be able to stand against it."

"Really?" the man laughed again "And who do you think you are? The Avatar?" Kyoshi furrowed her brow. She could have told them that she was the Avatar, but that might have hurt her position even more. Perhaps now was when action would be needed more than words.

"I think I am the best chance you have at keeping your village alive." the man snorted and returned to his game, muttering under his breath. Hua gave Kyoshi a worried look, while Sun sat in silence and said nothing.

"I'm sure you mean well, dear." Hua said after a pause. "But I think that pursuing this might just get you and other people injured."

"I... I suppose." Really, Kyoshi knew she could not sit idly. She needed to find some way to solve this problem, or she would go against everything the Avatar stood for. "Is there someone around here that might know more about what's happening?"

"Well, the local magistrate has been here for some time, and would know the goings on of the town even better than me; he might be able to satiate your curiosity." Hua pointed in the direction of the town hall. "He spends most of his time at the town hall, and I'm sure you could get an audience with him."

"Thank you." Kyoshi bowed again and turned to leave.

"Want me to go with you?" Sun asked.

"No, I... I think it's best if I go alone for this."

"... Okay." Sun shrugged and returned to his drink as Kyoshi left the building. Although she had only really known him for four days, she did not like the idea of cutting him out of her plan. She set that thought aside and made her way towards the town hall, knocking once she reached the door. There was a pause before a man opened the door and sized her up.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the man asked.

"My name is Kyoshi," she responded. "I would like to speak with the magistrate about the-"

"Mayor Cheng cannot be disturbed at this time. Come back tomorrow." With that the man slammed the door, leaving Kyoshi alone. Frustration forming in her mind, Kyoshi knocked again, seeing the same man open the door. "You're still here?"

"I must speak with the magistrate immediately. It concerns the spirit monster that has attacked your town-"

"Oh, what are you? Another hotshot 'monster hunter' that thinks they can gain some fame and money with a few boasts?"

"No, I'm nothing like that-"

"We're not interested." And once again Kyoshi found the door slammed on her face. She stayed silent for a moment before banging on the door once again.

"For someone who is in a position of power, you are terrible at your job!" she shouted. "I thought you would want to know if someone was willing to help. What if the Avatar came to your town and offered to dismiss the spirit? Would you turn them away too?"

"Of course not." the man replied, not even bothering to open the door. "But you're not the Avatar, are you?"

"What if I was?"

"Then I would say that you had terrible manners and do not make a convincing Avatar. At the very least you could show off your Bending skills and _prove_ that you're the Avatar instead of forcing people to listen to you." _I'd like to Bend a boulder through your skull, but I don't want to start off my career as Avatar by killing _more_ people._

"Can you at least give me a chance to speak to Mayor Cheng and plead my case?"

"I already told you, Mayor Cheng cannot be disturbed. Go away." Kyoshi pressed her nails into her palms, trying to hold back her anger. Eventually she realized that just standing by and arguing would get her nowhere, and smashing through would cause more problems than it solved.

_Fine, you won't let me help? I'll do this on my own._

...

The sun began to set as Kyoshi finished off her drink. Most of the villagers had returned to their homes, locking themselves inside and awaiting the arrival of the monster. Hua had insisted that Kyoshi go and get some rest, and find some shelter from the monster, but Kyoshi had just asked for more tea and a place where she could wait for the beast.

Hua had tried to convince her to back down, but Kyoshi was immovable. Like the earth.

"Hey," Kyoshi turned as Sun approached. "So, I noticed you were still down here. Is something up?"

"The magistrate's assistant wouldn't let me help, so I decided to wait and face the monster whether he wants me to or not."

"... Really? Aren't you worried you might get yourself killed?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to defend myself, and if necessary retreat and hide from the creature."

"Well, if you say so." Sun massaged the back of his head. "Still, I mean if it _is_ a big spirit monster, it's probably not going to take too kindly to you throwing a bunch of rocks at it... Do you know a super-secret spirit calming technique or something?"

"No..." there was a pause.

"Okay, I'm just a bit confused here. If you don't have a spirit calming technique then how are you going to calm down an angry spirit? I mean, it's not like you're the Avatar or something like that." Sun chuckled, but Kyoshi did not respond. "... You're not the Avatar, right?"

"Why do you ask?" Sun did not have time to respond, for the air around them seemed to grow chilly. A soft wind blew through the village, causing Kyoshi's hair to stand on end. Deep inside her she could feel a deeper shift, as if the entire world had stopped for the briefest of instances. She was not certain if Sun could hear it, but she thought that she heard a slight moan from the dark. _It's here._ "Sun, get inside."

"I'll... Yeah, that's a good idea. But if you almost get killed, I'm coming out after you." Kyoshi stepped out into the street, turning towards the forest. The wind had picked up slightly, tousling her hair as she walked down the road. She allowed a little bit of her energy flow into her feet, causing the ground to crunch beneath her boots.

Out of the shadows came the creature. It did not look like a badgermole, but in the low light it could have easily been mistaken for one. To Kyoshi, it looked more like a giant wolf, its eyes glowing a dull yellow. Its head was as long as her body, and its claws were as thick as a fence post. Saliva dripped from its jaws, and each breath came out as a ragged snort. It stopped ten feet away from her, sizing her up as she planted her feet.

"You must be the monster that has been attacking this village." she said. The monster growled at her, to which she responded by wrenching a boulder from the ground. "Your attacks have only sowed distress and fear among these people. I ask you to leave now, and perhaps find some way to calm your anger towards them." the creature did not respond at first. It continued to look at Kyoshi, as if it was gauging if she was a genuine threat. Kyoshi considered throwing her boulder at the monster, but that might have only made it angry.

Kyoshi had little time to react before the monster flash stepped forward and swatted her with a paw. She was not hit by the claws, but the force was enough to drive the air from her lungs and send her flying off to the side twenty feet. Instead of pursuing her, the monster roared and charged towards the town hall, leaving Kyoshi ample time to recover.

"Get away from there!" Kyoshi shouted, grabbing her discarded boulder and hurling it at the monster. The rock sailed through the air and struck the beast in the back of the head, exploding into chunks as the creature stopped and turned. She punched another rock forward, but like the last one it had little to no effect on the creature. With another snort, the beast charged her, but this time she was ready and launched herself into the air, several more rocks following after her. As she spun in the air, she launched the boulders at her target, stone and dust raining down around the creature. It leapt up and snapped at her, but she was already out of reach. As she touched down, Kyoshi turned around as quickly as possible, just as the beast flash stepped again and tackled her.

The creature roared into her face, a deafening sound that caused Kyoshi to flinch. She tried to use her Earthbending to free herself, but the monster had her pinned completely. _Can't move... I need to get out of here before it kills me... and find a way to calm it down._

_But my Bending isn't working. How am I supposed to beat something I can't hurt?_ Kyoshi squirmed underneath the creature's paw, managing to free one arm. The monster tried roaring at her again, but this got it a wave of dirt to the face, distracting it long enough for Kyoshi to allow the earth to swallow her up and hide from view. The beast searched for her, not wanting her to escape, but then decided that she was not worth its time before charging back towards the town hall.

It had almost reached the steps before Kyoshi burst from the ground in front of it. She raised a wall of earth before stepping back, hoping that a little distance between her and the beast might give her some room to maneuver. The monster just smashed through with little effort, so Kyoshi raised a second wall, thicker and higher than the last. This one lasted only a little longer before the beast broke through, and now Kyoshi was running out of room, earth and options.

_Don't panic, Kyoshi; you can get through this._ Kyoshi reached out as far as she could with her Bending before pulling her hands back. The result caused a massive wave of earth to come crashing down on the monster's back, distracting it as Kyoshi stepped forward and punched, another pillar shooting out of the ground and hitting the creature in the face. Her attacks were not hurting the monster, but they were pushing it back and giving her more room to work with.

At least, until the beast flash stepped around her and struck her again. She was able to resist most of the impact, but she was still knocked away. She tumbled across the ground, but with a quick flick of her wrist was able to get a grip on the ground and stopped sliding.

_You'll get yourself killed trying to fight it like this,_ a voice whispered in her ear.

_Who's there?_ The voice did not answer, and Kyoshi would have asked again if she was not attacked by the beast once more.

_Look beyond the strength and appearance, and all will be revealed,_ the voice responded. Kyoshi furrowed her brow. How was she supposed to do something like that? She ducked away from another strike, using a pillar of earth to launch herself onto a nearby rooftop.

The beast circled below, growling at her. She knew that it could very easily claw its way up and try to kill her, but something was holding it back. She took a long look at the creature, scanning it for any weaknesses. The monster stopped circling for a moment, no doubt doing the same as her.

_Maybe... maybe an appeal to force isn't what I need._

"Why are you here?" she asked. The creature continued to look at her, although it did not attack. Kyoshi used the tiles on the roof to let herself down, reaching out with her energy once again in case it decided to attack her. "Can you understand me? If you can, perhaps I can help you calm down." the creature growled at her, but still did not attack. Instead, it looked directly into her eyes, its own eyes glowing slightly. _Does it know who I am?_

Without thinking, Kyoshi raised her hand and advanced. It was meant to calm the beast, and it seemed to be working as its growling had died down. It was still looking at her, but it did not try to attack her as she approached. Kyoshi did not release her energy, instead channeling more of it in case the creature was luring her into a trap.

But as she reached the monster, her hand brushed against its head. And Kyoshi understood.

...

Sun was glad that he had stayed back. The creature Kyoshi was fighting was unlike any he had seen or heard about, and would probably have killed him with ease if he had tried to face it. And not only would he have had to worry about the monster, but there was always the threat of being caught in the crossfire of Kyoshi's Bending and squashed by rocks. He preferred not being squashed by rocks, so even as Kyoshi was driven back he stayed behind, watching her fight the beast.

_She might get mad, though,_ he thought as he saw Kyoshi leap onto a nearby building. _I mean, I did say I'd help her if she got knocked out... Okay, if things get worse I'll go out and help her... but what am I supposed to do, hit the thing with my walking stick?_ He looked around the inn. There had to be something he could use as a more effective weapon than a stick, but in the darkness he could not see anything of use.

"... Eh, I've had to deal with worse odds." he turned back to the fight just as Kyoshi had begun walking towards the creature, her hand out in front of her. Sun raised an eyebrow; was Kyoshi trying to make peace with the creature, or was there some other plan she had in mind? Sun waited until Kyoshi placed her hand against the creature's head, his mind thinking up numerous scenarios for what could happen next.

He was caught completely off guard by what did happen.

After Kyoshi had placed her hand against the monster's head, there was a pause before her eyes began to glow. The area around where she had placed her hand began to glow as well, and a gust of wind flowed through the buildings and whipped around her. The beast shimmered for the briefest of instances, briefly shrinking and becoming less intimidating.

But it was not the creature Sun was focused on. His attention was placed on Kyoshi, and he continued to stare at her as her eyes glowed even brighter. His mind was trying to come up with a coherent thought, but to no avail. The entire world save for Kyoshi seemed to fade into the background, as if it was just him and her standing alone in a field. Sun retained enough control to prevent his mouth from hanging open, but only just.

_... Kyoshi is the _Avatar_?_

...

There is a temple within the Fire Nation, just above the capital city. It was visited by few people, and the Fire Sages that maintained its grounds and buildings were content to leave it that way. There was no need for the prying eyes of those that did not understand the intricacies of their work and their duties. They themselves would only travel to the capital during times of great importance, but as the Fire Nation was at peace such trips were few and far between.

Adorning the wall that faced the entrance to the main temple was a mural depicting the early years of the Fire Sages and the Avatar that founded their order. It was a source of pride for the Sages, a reminder of a glorious history serving the Avatar and the Fire Nation. But today, something had changed about it, something that the Sages had been awaiting but were still caught off guard by.

The eyes of the Avatar's image began to glow.

"Send word to the other temples." the abbot of the temple said to one of the lesser Sages. "The Avatar has returned."

...

In the Northern Air Temple, the monk Samten meditated. Most of his fellow Air Nomads had turned in for the night, but he wanted to ease his mind first before going to sleep, something that he felt was being lost on the younger Airbenders. Not that he could blame them; the thrill of the air and the energy flowing through oneself was distracting at times, and although he was an older man now Samten was still most comfortable in the air, travelling either by glider or Sky Bison.

_Still, a little peace now and then makes those moments of freedom all the more special._ He would find a way to better impart that knowledge on his students, but for now he relaxed and allow the stresses of the day to be washed away like scum down a stream.

However, he was broken from his mediation by a glow. He opened his eyes and looked at the statue of Avatar Gaisang, blinking in surprise when he saw the statue's eyes.

They were glowing.

As his surprise wore away, Samten smiled. _The Avatar has returned._

...

While it was not as large as its northern sister, the Southern Water Tribe was still a magnificent sight. Walls of solid ice surrounded a thriving settlement, hundreds of men, women and children living in peace with one another. Traders and fishermen from the north came and went, bringing goods and supplies that could not be acquired at the South Pole in exchange for tools, pelts and jewelry. Its relative isolation was not so much a handicap as it was a selling point; northern wares could be found much easier, and thus the Southern Water Tribe was considered exotic among nations.

A woman was on her way home, a basket of fish and sea prunes tucked under her arm. It had been a slow day at the healing house, so she decided to head home early to prepare a special meal for her husband and children. The last year had been good for them, and she felt like they needed a little time to celebrate.

She was about half way home when the entire block was covered in a blue glow. She was puzzled; she had only lived in the Southern Water Tribe about ten years, and never had she seen something like this. She looked around, trying to spy the source of the light, and as she looked others came out of their homes just as puzzled as she was. The only one that did not seem confused was an old woman by the name of Luava, who stood off to the side and grinned as the others looked around.

"Luava," the woman asked, moving off the street and approaching the other woman. "You know what's going on, don't you?"

"Oh yes, my dear Auma" she said, still smiling. "It was almost thirty-two years ago when I saw this last." she pointed towards another building, a shrine that had been built to honor the last Avatar that was born in the Southern Water Tribe. Auma looked up and saw that the spire at the top of the shrine was glowing brightly.

"The Avatar has returned."

...

Kyoshi saw a building, one buried beneath sand. It was vast, going on for miles in every direction, and filled with thousands of books, scrolls, and maps. Where exactly this building was, she could not determine, but that was not what she focused on.

A man stood before a giant owl. They said something, and the owl touched a wing to the man's forehead. There was a flash, and the image shifted.

A fox waited outside the town hall, as if it were a dog waiting for its master. The man who had turned her away saw the fox, and slammed the door on it, demanding that it leave and never return. Another flash, and Kyoshi saw her fight from the creature's point of view.

"**I understand,"** she said, her voice echoing with the voices of thousands before her. As she pulled her hand away from the creature's head, her eyes returned to their normal hue, and once again she nearly doubled over from exhaustion. As she took a few breaths to calm down and recover, she heard a whine before something rough and wet brushed against her forehead. She looked up and saw the same fox from her vision, standing where the monster had been only moments before. "I am sorry for attacking you, but perhaps next time you should not be so destructive when trying to complete your tasks." the fox whimpered as Kyoshi got back to her feet.

"I will help you retrieve what was promised." with that, Kyoshi turned and walked towards the town hall, the fox following close behind her. The people of the town, perhaps curious to see if she was still alive, or perhaps wondering what that glowing was, had begun to venture out of their homes, some of them gathering into groups and talking to themselves. Kyoshi ignored them for now, instead focusing on the town hall and what she would say to her "friend". She walked up the steps and banged on the door, waiting for a response.

"You're still alive?" the man asked when he opened the door and saw her.

"Where is Mayor Cheng?" Kyoshi asked before gesturing to the fox. "This spirit has come to collect what was promised to his master."

"You... you actually listened to that _thing_?" the man asked. "I don't have time for this. Go away." the man moved to close the door, but Kyoshi acted fast. Grabbing a nearby fragment of rock, she drew back and sent it hurtling through the door, splintering it and knocking the man behind it to the ground. As he recovered, Kyoshi stepped forward and pulled him up, raising him so that his feet were just out of reach of the floor.

"If you will not listen to me as the person who just found the easiest solution to your problem, then listen to me as the Avatar." she growled. "Where. Is. Mayor. Cheng?"

"Th-the Avatar wouldn't threaten people." the man squeaked.

"Sorry if I am not Kuruk, but your actions and blatant disrespect for the spirits have endangered the entire village. If I need to threaten you, then so be it. Where is Mayor Cheng?"

"... Up the stairs, down the hallway to your left." Kyoshi nodded and set the man down, marching up the stairs followed by the fox. _If this Mayor Cheng knew about this all along and did nothing..._ she approached the door, mentally preparing for whatever kind of person would allow his town to fall into such a negligent state.

She stepped into the room and found a large bed, on which rested a sickly old man. His face was thin and wrinkled, what hair he did have left as white as a cloud. Every breath he took was hoarse, and his eyes were clouded and unfocused. Kyoshi hesitated for the briefest of instances, but steeled herself and advanced. "Mayor Cheng?"

"Who... who's there?" the man asked, trying and failing to look around.

"My name is Kyoshi. I... I wanted to talk to you about the spirit that was attacking your village."

"Spirit..." the man coughed. "I didn't know of any spirit attacking our village... unless..." he coughed again. "I-is it still here?" the fox behind Kyoshi let out a small yip and entered the room, crossing over to where the man lay. He managed to sit up enough to see the fox, a sad smile crossing his lips. "I suppose it's time, then..."

"Wait, you _knew_ this would happen?" Kyoshi asked.

"When I was a young man, I found an ancient spirit library in the desert. I asked the spirit Wan Shi Tong for wisdom and knowledge, so that I could lead my people as effectively as possible. He agreed, but on one condition: when I die, he would receive all of my knowledge and memories of the world." he reached out and stroked the fox's head. "Everyone I told has long since passed, and none of these younger folks ever believed me. I've told my attendant, and I asked him to send the spirit to me when it arrived, but I see that he has not listened to me. Tell me, how did you find out about the spirit?"

"... I'm the Avatar, sir. The spirit spoke to me and told me of your arrangement." Mayor Cheng was quiet for a moment.

"I have always longed to meet the Avatar." he looked down. "And now it is on my deathbed that I get that chance. I thank you for bringing this spirit to me, young Avatar." Kyoshi bowed.

"You are welcome... I suppose you'll need some time to compile your memories."

"Yes... and time to select a successor to make sure that this town remains safe." Kyoshi nodded and turned to leave. "One moment, Avatar."

"Yes?"

"In that drawer there," the old man pointed to a small drawer. "There should be fifty gold pieces, all that's left of my personal wealth. I'd like you to have it."

"I can't take something like that, sir."

"I insist. You'll need it more than I will."

"Perhaps this could go to the town, to make sure that it can survive your passing?" there was a pause before Mayor Cheng spoke.

"I suppose that is a wise decision. But still, you may take whatever you need to get you to your next destination."

"Thank you." Kyoshi opened the drawer and pulled the coins out. She nodded her thanks and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

_I'll need to give the money to someone responsible... definitely not that man who started this mess._ Kyoshi went down the stairs and exited the building, and was greeted by a rather large crowd.

"The spirit has been dealt with," she said. "I managed to calm it and it revealed that it had come to collect a debt from Mayor Cheng."

"He didn't do anything to hurt the town, did he?" Hua asked.

"No. He merely asked for wisdom so that he could lead the town more effectively, nothing more. The spirit is here to collect his knowledge and memories when he dies." there were several murmurs among the crowd. "He will remain here until he appoints a successor to take over for him."

"You mean he hasn't?" the man who had turned Kyoshi away asked.

"No, he hasn't, and I doubt he will select someone like you, since not only did your negligence of spiritual matters and your disobedience to Mayor Cheng lead to this mess, but your disrespect for me has also showed that you care more for your idea of security than actually connecting with people that could help your town."

"How was I supposed to know that was the spirit he was talking about, and how was I supposed to know you were the Avatar?"

"I offered to help. Even if I wasn't the Avatar, a wise ruler would have taken whatever help was available during a time like this, but instead you threw me out and did not let me speak my case. And even after I revealed myself, you still tried to get rid of me." the man opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing.

"So... what do we do until Mayor Cheng chooses a successor?" a person in the crowd asked.

"Continue on as before, although I would suggest someone sit in on the mayor in order to hear his decision." Kyoshi produced the coins Mayor Cheng had given her. "Also, I need someone trustworthy to look after these until a new magistrate is selected."

"I'll do it." Hua said, raising her hand. Kyoshi nodded and passed the coins to the innkeeper.

"Now, return to your homes and rest. I'll fix the damages I've caused." there was a pause, but soon the crowd began to dissipate. As they walked back to their homes, Kyoshi stepped out into the street, reaching out with her Bending and gathering up all the debris and broken stone she could reach.

"Well, that was certainly impressive." she looked up and saw Sun standing in front of her, a large grin on his face.

"Yes, I hope you have fun writing about it for your story." Kyoshi smoothed out several holes in the road before moving on, Sun following behind her.

"So, I don't want to be intrusive or anything, but..." he shuffled his foot on the ground for a bit before speaking. "Are you really the Avatar?"

"... Yes, I am. I didn't tell you about it because... Because I didn't trust you, and I didn't want to deal with any unwanted attention or special treatment."

"... Makes sense." there was a pause. "So... that bit about Omashu?"

"I'm really trying to get to the Fire Nation. My master told me of people in Omashu that might be able to help."

"I see." there was a pause. "So, I know that you said you just wanted me to go to Omashu with you, but can I come to the Fire Nation as well?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sun stopped. "... Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just..." Kyoshi turned to look at him. "I think I'd be able to complete my tasks better if I don't have anyone distracting me."

"... Okay, fair enough. But I've traveled by myself before, and let me tell you it's really boring, and you kind of get rude when there aren't any people around to talk to." a pause "... not to say that _you_ are rude, I'm just saying-"

"I understand." Kyoshi turned back to repairing the road. "And... maybe you have a point. I haven't really talked with anyone on the outside, and if the Avatar is supposed to help people then I need to learn their ways if I'm going to help them without offending them." she gave a small smile. "Can you help me with that?"

"Sure, be happy to." he grinned. "I know all about people and what offends them... and I mean that in the best possible way... if there is such a thing..." he sighed. "Guess it's been kind of a long night."

"Why? _I'm_ the one who did everything."

"That's not true! I... gave moral support?" Kyoshi rolled her eyes. _He is a very strange man, indeed._ She dusted her hands off and walked back towards the inn, Sun following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Avatar stuff. My personal guess, depending on how fast the story progresses, is that the next time we see her glow it up will be in the Fire Nation.<strong>

**Hope you all are enjoying my story. Still don't own _Avatar_ and anything related to it. Reviews and follows are greatly appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyoshi and Sun continued north to Omashu, the path before them becoming more worn and settlements becoming more frequent. They would help out wherever and whenever they could, but Kyoshi kept them on a tight schedule to make sure they reached Omashu. Sun protested, saying that the journey itself was more important than the destination, but Kyoshi did not share is sentiments.

"I'm just saying, Omashu isn't really going anywhere," he said as the two left another village. "You don't have to be in a rush to get there."

"I'm not rushing to get to Omashu," Kyoshi replied. "If I was really in a hurry, we would not have helped anyone and just gone straight to Omashu. But I do not want to spend too much time getting distracted from my duties. Avatar Kuruk was distracted, and he allowed the world to fall out of balance."

"Never realized you'd connected with your past lives already."

"Well..." Kyoshi paused. "Actually, I haven't really. I think they've tried to contact me, but I've never really made a full connection. I just knew about Kuruk based off of what my master told me and what I heard from other people, and…" Kyoshi stopped herself. She still had not told Sun about the attack on her family and the first time she had entered the Avatar State (she was beginning to trust him, but not that much), and she did not want to open old wounds like that right now.

"Hmm… Maybe you're doing it wrong."

"And I suppose you have a solution?"

"As a matter of fact, I do; there are a bunch of mountains around Omashu, and you just need to find a nice, tall mountain peak and meditate on it for a while. Then your past lives will open up to you." Kyoshi gave Sun a blank stare.

"… Just like that?"

"Hey, it worked in _The Avatar and the Dragon Queen_; who's to say it won't work again?"

"Isn't that a play?"

"… Yeah, but it's based on real events."

"And who's to say that they didn't exaggerate a few things?" Kyoshi sighed. "Look, Sun, I know you're trying to help me, but _I'm_ the Avatar, not you. I will decide how I contact my past lives."

"Okay… but could you at least give it a try?"

"If I exhaust all other options, then yes I'll give it a try." Sun nodded his thanks and they kept walking. There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again. "At that first village, when you found out I was the Avatar, you said that travelling alone was not a good thing."

"Yes."

"Well, when we met you had been traveling alone at the time… you didn't just make that bit up about being rude, did you?"

"You know, for the Avatar you're kind of paranoid." Kyoshi gave Sun a small glare as he continued. "And while I was travelling by myself at the time, it doesn't mean I enjoyed it. My family usually moves from place to place together, but every now and then they send someone off to go form another group of wandering nomads."

"And I suppose you were chosen?"

"I was always bad at drawing straws…" Sun mused. "Anyway, I wandered around the Eastern Earth Kingdom for a while, attaching myself to caravans and the like, until I met this Earthbender named Min. He was kind of a boastful guy, and wanted someone like me to go around and tell everyone how amazing he was. We traveled all over the Earth Kingdom, joining contests, visiting villages… getting chased by platypus bears… almost getting him enslaved by sandbenders…"

"Are you just making these stories up, like you did with the badgermole?"

"The thing with the sandbenders actually happened. We were near the Si Wong Desert when we fell in with a bunch of sandbenders. They seemed friendly enough, and we had something like a little party… I think." Sun massaged his head. "It's kind of fuzzy what happened. But anyway, they were playing this card game and I accidentally bet Min as a buy-in. He tried to hit me with a rock, but I managed to win, somehow."

"And he didn't do anything else about it afterwards?"

"Not really. We took the winnings and went to Gaoling, and he decided to stick around for a month with a couple of local girls… at least that's what his note said." Sun frowned. "He also said that he'd taken all the winnings for himself and told the local town watch that I was a wanted criminal named 'the Snake'… I figured I should stay away from Gaoling for a few months, maybe grow a beard or something, and they'll all forget about it."

"That isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"Not unless you're going to Gaoling." He sighed. "Yeah, so that's why I'm alone. Got a couple Benders mad at me for whatever reason and had to run across the Earth Kingdom to find some peace."

"If its peace you are looking for, I don't think following me around is a good way to find any."

"… Good point." There was another pause.

"I don't want to sound rude, but did you not consider going to the authorities and explaining to them that you had been framed?" Kyoshi said. "You might have had to spend a little time in jail, but there was no need to run off and become a fugitive and ensure a longer sentence should you return."

"I… suppose I could have done that." Sun sighed. "Too late for it now." Kyoshi decided to allow the conversation to drop, for now. It was just like the story of Agni and Koichi; Sun had acted without properly searching for an alternative, and she could not hold that against him._ Not now, at least. If it continues to be a problem, then I shall have to deal with it_.

Their path took them back into the forest. The forest began to thin again as the climate got warmer, with the open air allowing for more light to shine on their path. The air had become a bit more humid than Kyoshi was used to, and she noticed that a line of sweat had formed on her brow. The ground beneath her was also beginning to dry out, making their progress a little easier and allowing her to reach out further with her Bending. Lau Dan had said that dry earth was easier to Bend, but Kyoshi had never noticed any difference when she was younger.

Thinking about her master caused Kyoshi to fiddle with the pendant draped around her neck. What she would pay to hear his instruction and wisdom once again, but she had to remind herself that Lau Dan had cut off her training before she had found out she was the Avatar. He must have understood that she needed to look elsewhere for someone to guide her. _Who, though?_

He had had answers for many things, but he had never had the chance to answer that.

Now, Kyoshi wanted to find a way to connect to her past lives more than ever. Perhaps they would provide her with the guidance she needed. But how would she reach them? While she had practiced for some time meditating and learning about the spirit world, she had never tried to go deeper than just calming herself. And Sun's suggestion of finding a high peak to meditate on did not seem incredibly practical, and would probably be more trouble than it was worth.

_No experience, and the only advice on entering the spirit world comes from an absent minded fugitive…_ she sighed. The universe did not seem very kind to her lately.

…

From the smell of the air, Kyoshi could tell they were nearing water once again. And as the signs of another settlement became apparent, Kyoshi gave a silent prayer to the spirits for their good fortune; they were beginning to run low on supplies and money, and they still had a ways to go before reaching Omashu. Also, Sun had expressed interest in purchasing a map, "to document their progress" as he put it.

_And if we ever got lost, it might come in handy._ She thought.

This town was much like her own, a fishing village supplemented by a few farms. Like the last town many of the buildings were raised up on stilts, although the buildings themselves seemed to be better maintained. Sampans and other boats came and went from the docks, carrying fish and supplies down the river to what Kyoshi presumed would be other ports. The town was busy with activity, busy enough that Kyoshi and sun were able to slip through without being noticed by too many people.

"Get whatever supplies you need and meet me back here." She said, passing Sun half of the coins she had left.

"Are you going off to do your Avatar stuff?" he asked after pocketing the change.

"Most likely not. This town doesn't seem to be needing much help as far as I can see… although I should look for someone that might give me a day job so I can get more money."

"There's always street performing, you know." Kyoshi did not respond to that, instead continuing on through the crowd while Sun made his way to the food stalls. The further into town she went, Kyoshi became more noticeable; the people that passed her by would give her a friendly nod or some other greeting, and one or two tried to sell her items that they claimed every world traveler needed.

Kyoshi was not interested in curios. What she really wanted was a fish. She had not had any fish since leaving her home

She crossed town and stepped onto the docks, approaching the first boat she saw that was transporting fish. "Excuse me," she said, catching the attention of the man in the boat before pointing to a large green fish. "How much for the se tu?"

"You have good tastes in fish, I see." The man said, turning to face Kyoshi and giving her a smile. "Ten copper pieces."

"Any chance you could bring it down to five copper pieces? I've travelled for several days now and I don't have much money."

"Well, normally I'm adverse to haggling." The man stroked his chin for a moment. "But far be it for me to turn away desperate travelers. Six copper pieces."

"Fair enough." Kyoshi reached into her pocket and pulled out the money, passing it to the man while he took the fish and prepared it for travel.

"You said you were travelling?" the man asked. "Where to?"

"Omashu, and then the Fire Nation. My friend and I are out collecting stories and songs, and we thought that we might find something interesting in the Fire Nation."

"Not sure if they'd take kindly to visitors, but best of luck to you." The man finished with the se tu and passed the meat to Kyoshi, who nodded her thanks before preparing to leave. "Although, if you're interested I could give you a lift to the next port. My cousin Pao Deng manages a few traps up the coast and could get you close to Omashu."

"Well, I wouldn't want to draw you away from your fishing-"

"No, it's fine. I was going to make another fishing run in that direction anyway, and if you and your friend help me out then I wouldn't charge you anything."

"That's… very generous of you. I suppose I should talk to my friend and see if he is willing to take up your offer."

"I understand. Just let me unload these fish and we'll be off." Kyoshi nodded her thanks and turned back towards town. While she would have preferred walking, and thus being close to her natural element, taking a boat would cut down their travel time greatly, and in the end time was more important than personal preference. Sun would disagree, his idea being that the trip was more important than the destination, but Kyoshi was certain that a little discussion and potentially pulling rank as the Avatar would get him to see her point.

As she entered the town square, heading towards the shops, she spotted a large group of men off to one corner. Curious, she changed direction and approached the group, and as she neared she saw that several of them were holding bags of money while several others were crouched over a pair of dice. _Gamblers._ Kyoshi's father had lectured her at length about the pointlessness of gambling, describing gamblers as greedy, evil men who cared more for superficial needs than what really mattered in life. As Lau Dan did not teach her anything about gambling other than how to not lose at Pai Sho, Kyoshi was inclined to trust her father and turned back towards the market proper.

She would have continued if she did not spy Sun among the gamblers. _What has he gotten himself into?_ She though.

"Sun?" she asked as the approached the group, drawing not only her companion's attention but also the attention of several other men in the group. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Kyoshi." Sun said, nervousness in his voice. "You… wouldn't happen to have forty silver pieces, would you?"

"… What did you do?" Kyoshi asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Sun.

"Well, I got the supplies we needed and even managed to snag a machete on the cheap for when we have to cross the swamp, and I saw that there was a game going on over here. I had some money left over, so I made a few bets to try and win us some more money. We got up to forty silver pieces and then I lost on nine, but I really think I can win again… So, do you have forty silver pieces?"

"No. Unlike you I was trying to use what I had responsibly, and I highly doubt that we can get to Omashu on just four silver and some coppers." Kyoshi brought her hand to her face, sighing in frustration. "Look, just get the money back and we'll be on our way."

"Did you forget the part where I need forty silver pieces to keep playing?" Kyoshi could feel the earth breaking beneath her boots. While she trusted that Lau Dan's contacts in Omashu to provide for her once she arrived, she did not like the idea of begging her way across the Earth Kingdom because her traveling partner made a stupid decision. _… I'll have to win that money back, won't I?_ She sighed again and pushed passed Sun and some of the other men, working her way forward to the center of the group.

"How do I play?" she asked. The man who appeared to be leading the group, a skinny fellow with a small beard, smiled before gesturing to the circle.

"It's easy; just place your bet, I'll roll the dice, and whoever's number comes up wins the pot. And I have a good eye for details, so I'll know if you're using Earthbending to cheat. So, Miss, what do you have to offer?"

"… Four silver pieces. It's all the money I have left." Some of the other men in the group laughed, but the leader waved them off.

"Now now, gentlemen. We can't turn away a willing player just because she's a little short on cash. If she only has four silver pieces, let's start the betting at two." _Seems fair enough._ Kyoshi fished two coins out of her pocket and set them in front of herself, while the other men in the group did the same. Ten players, twenty coins. _Just win enough to get us to Omashu, then leave._

"So, what's your bet?" the man asked Kyoshi. "Since you're the newest player, we'll open with you."

"Um…" Kyoshi thought for a moment. While this was a game of chance, there had to be something she could choose to raise her odds. _I screw this up and the road to Omashu will be much more difficult._ "Seven." The others in the group placed their bets, with the leader choosing a fairly risky two. Out of curiosity, and to make sure that she was not being played, Kyoshi shifted her foot slightly and reached out with her Bending as the man cast the dice.

The dice clattered across the ground, sending small tremors up Kyoshi's arm. They did not seem out of the ordinary, and Kyoshi pulled her Bending back slightly as the number came up.

Six. She had lost.

"Well, better luck next time." The leader said before moving the money to another man in the group. "So, care for another round?"

"… You took forty silver pieces from my friend." Kyoshi said.

"I preferred the term 'won', but I suppose that's true. Why do you bring that up?"

"I would like that back, please." The man laughed.

"Unless you can match me forty silver pieces I don't think we have much of a game." The man eyed the white lotus pendant around Kyoshi's neck. "Although… that necklace you're wearing is very nice. What's it made of, pearl? Sabre-Tooth Moose Lion ivory?"

"My necklace?" Kyoshi looked down at the pendant, running her fingers across its surface. "This was a gift from a man who I respect and admire. I can't just gamble it away like it's some kind of bauble."

"Well, if it holds so much value to you I'd raise the price to forty gold pieces."

"I can't."

"Eighty?"

"I can't do this."

"Well then, have fun getting to Omashu with no money." Kyoshi glared at the man. Of all the people she had met, this man was one of the greediest and rudest she had met. He was not like the man who had attacked her family, but he was still one Kyoshi had little respect for. _If only I had more control over my powers as the Avatar; I would see him straight._

"Well, Miss?" the man asked. "What's your choice?"

"… Four months." the man looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's four month's worth of wages, isn't it? I'll trade my time for your money."

"You mean... you'll _work_ for me?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever you ask, go wherever you want, and once my four months of service is up I will leave and never bother you again."

"Kyoshi, are you sure that's a good idea-" Sun began, but Kyoshi waved him off.

"This is between him and me, Sun." she looked back at the man. "So, what do you say? My time versus your cash."

"... I think I can arrange for that." The man smirked and set his bet down, preparing to throw the dice. As he began to wind up, Kyoshi noticed that his hand had twitched slightly. Was there more going on that she did not see?

"I bet nine." He said.

"Five." Kyoshi set her hand against the ground again, reaching out with her energy just as her opponent threw the dice. These ones were different than the ones he had used last time; they bounced irregularly, and they seemed a bit unbalanced on one side.

The dice stopped. Nine.

"Well, looks like luck isn't on your side." The man said, pulling the cash back to himself. Kyoshi lifted her hand off the ground and gave a small smile.

"He who makes his own luck always wins, does he not?" she asked, drawing a confused look from the man.

"Are you saying I cheated?"

"Yes." There was a pause before the man laughed.

"Oh, we've got a sore loser over here." He smirked. "What's the matter? Can't accept that you're mine for the next four months?"

"If it had been a fair match, I might have been less upset, but now…" Kyoshi swept her hand towards her, pulling the dice off the ground and into her palm. With a flick of her finger she split the dice open, revealing two pieces of metal the size of a fingernail. "See? One side of each die is weighed down by metal. He did not want to risk losing something so valuable, so he cheated to get what he wanted." All eyes were directed on the man, who was growing paler by the second.

Now it was Kyoshi's turn to smirk. "I believe you owe me and my friend some money. Say, forty silver and eighty gold pieces to cover his losses and my winnings?" The man opened his mouth to speak, but another member of the crowd spoke first.

"If he cheated with her, who's to say he didn't cheat with us?" the man asked. There were several others who agreed with him, and Kyoshi could feel that being in the center of attention was no longer a good thing. With another flick of her wrist, she bounced the money she had asked for into her hands before standing and walking through the group, although with the others closing in it was difficult to move quickly.

"Sun, let's go before this devolves into a riot." The nomad nodded in agreement and hurried away, just as the first punches were thrown. The conman tried to sneak away from the ensuing brawl, but a few irate men pulled him back in.

"And here's the Avatar, having just started a riot and exposed a few cheaters." Sun said as they found a quieter spot to continue walking. Kyoshi could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood, and allowed a small smile to form on her lips.

"The riot was unexpected, but I cannot say that I am a supporter of deception." Kyoshi frowned. "Now then, let's discuss our money."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all that-"

"I'm sure you are, but your reckless behavior almost cost me something very dear to me, and almost cost us our money. For now, I'll be in charge of our money until such a time you prove yourself to be trustworthy."

"… Okay." Sun sagged a little, but decided to change the subject. "That pendant. It really is special to you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She ran her fingers across the pendant again. "My Earthbending master gave it to me before I began my journey. He said that it would aid me in finding help in Omashu, but I think… I think he gave it to me as a reminder of who I am and where I came from. You understand that, right?"

"As a nomad I can't really say I came from one specific place, but I think I get the idea." They reached the dock, and the man who had offered Kyoshi a trip down the river was just finishing unloading.

"Ah, good to see you again." He said as Kyoshi and Sun neared the boat. "It'll take us most of the afternoon to get down the river, but I know a few good currents that should get us there a bit faster."

"Thank you once again for your kindness. It really means a lot."

"Always a pleasure to be of help." As Kyoshi and Sun prepared for departure, the man paused for a moment and listened. "… Did something happen in town?"

"Small scale riot." Sun explained. "Someone was caught cheating in a dice game, and the others didn't really take it all that well."

"Oh." the man sighed as they pushed off from the dock. "It seems like that's becoming more common nowadays."

"That has happened before?" Kyoshi asked.

"On and off for the past few years. With the magistrates not having as much power as they did before, we get more gamblers and bandits passing by."

"I know…" Kyoshi looked down at the bottom of the boat. "My… I know some people who have been attacked by bandits."

"See? I'm not much for politics, but everyone says the Earth King's just gotten lazy and doesn't care what goes on in the world. Maybe the Avatar should go and make him more accountable."

"Maybe…" Kyoshi looked out towards the town. She did not feel like continuing this conversation anymore.

…

The trip down the river was rather uneventful; they caught a few fish and traded some stories, but there were no attacks, no rampaging monsters, just small eddies and changing currents. Kyoshi was glad for the respite from such excitements, as it gave her time to calm her soul and prepare for the journey ahead. Once they arrived in the next town, they were introduced to Pao Deng, a muscular captain who had sailed these coasts for longer than Kyoshi had been alive. He said he would take them past the swamp and then drop them off at a cove he frequented, and they could continue to Omashu from there.

After they had departed and began their journey to the north, Kyoshi had decided to get some rest. The sun was setting, and she wanted to calm her mind and restore her energy. Soon, she could hear the sound of others turning in for the night, with only Pao Deng and a few others keeping watch and guiding the ship through the night.

Kyoshi should have been at ease, but she was not. There was something… calling her, tugging at her soul as she tried fruitlessly to get some sleep. With a sigh she climbed out of the hammock she had been given, slipped her boots back on, and walked out on deck. It was a cloudless night, with the moon full in the sky, and Kyoshi could see for miles around the boat. To the west was the open sea, while to the east was the foggy outline of the swamp she had heard the others talking about. Kyoshi had no experiences with swamps, so even passing it by on a boat was something new for her.

As she watched the swamp, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, and it felt as if she was being pulled towards the shore. The feeling was not strong enough to cause her to jump overboard and swim to shore, but she felt that she needed to go ashore.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" Kyoshi turned and saw Pao Deng standing behind her, a lantern in his hand.

"I'm fine. I just…" She looked back at the swamp. "I feel like the swamp is calling to me, or something."

"It does that." He shrugged. "Benders and people who have a better connection to the Spirit World have stronger feelings. If you'd like, I could take us in and you could explore a little."

"Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous? We could run aground or get attacked by some creature."

"I've navigated these waters for many years; I know what kind of dangers lurk beneath the water. And as long as you don't go too far and take some light, you should be fine."

"… Very well then." Pao Deng nodded before shouting out a few orders. Slowly, the boat turned and began to sail towards the swamp, and Kyoshi went back below deck to gather some supplies. Sun was fast asleep, his snores drowning out all other sound, but Kyoshi was still careful to be quiet as she grabbed a few pieces of food and his machete. Her supplies gathered, she went back on deck and saw that the others had pulled out a smaller boat and a pair of oars.

"There are sandbars that could ground us, so you'll have to continue the rest of the way in that." Pao Deng explained. "Can you handle one of those on your own, or should I send one of my crew to accompany you." Kyoshi looked back to the swamp, which was now looming towards them. She knew that the safest choice was to go with someone else, but something within her told her to go alone.

"I'll be fine. If I'm not back in an hour then you'll know something went wrong." Pao Deng shrugged, then turned to help his men get the boat in the water. Once that task was complete, Kyoshi lowered herself into the boat and started rowing towards shore. It was hard work, and she fell off course a few times, but soon she had docked on the shores of the swamp.

After tying up her transportation, Kyoshi took a moment to survey the swamp. Thick trees and dangling vines obscured most of her vision, and the air seemed to teem with sound and life. The ground beneath her was muddy, and she sank slightly before using her Earthbending to build a stable platform. After reaching out and sensing nothing that could harm her, Kyoshi continued further, the trees and vines soon blocking her view of the ocean.

Her eyes adjusted quickly to the gloom, allowing her to travel without tripping up or getting lost. The gnarled masses of vines and logs provided enough area to walk, although she did use her Bending on occasion when the swamp water overtook dry ground. "Hello?" she said, as if she expected someone to answer her. "I felt something calling to me here… can you hear me?"

No answer. _Silly Kyoshi. It's a swamp; it can't respond to you… at least, not in the normal sense._

Kyoshi found a spot on the log she was standing on and sat down, closing her eyes and reaching out with her spirit. The entire swamp seemed to light up to her senses, and she could detect minute changes and creatures that even the most experienced of benders would have missed. She sat for several minutes, quietly meditating and waiting for something to happen, but nothing changed.

_The swamp doesn't seem to want to respond to me._ She thought.

"That's because the swamp didn't call you here." A voice said. Kyoshi opened her eyes and saw a man seated in front of her. He was dressed in a blue and white parka, traditional clothing of the Water Tribes, and a pelt of some sort was draped over his head. He had a rugged look, and had he been anyone else Kyoshi would have called him handsome. "I did."

"… Avatar Kuruk, I presume?"

* * *

><p><strong>Swamps are weird.<strong>

**Anyway, I wanted a chance for Kyoshi to connect with her past lives, and the swamp seemed to be a good spot to do so. She'll get to Omashu soon enough.**

**I still don't own _Avatar_ and its related characters. Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You presume?" Kuruk asked.

"To be fair, I was raised on a small farm far away from any major cities. I've never really seen what you look like, so… well, this is new to me." There was a pause before Kuruk nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense. Most Avatars are able to recognize their past lives, but then again many Avatars have at least seen a glimpse of what they were in a past life."

"I see." Kyoshi shifted in place for a moment. "Why have you called me here?"

"Contact with an Avatar's past lives is always a difficult task." Kuruk explained. "I was too focused on the physical perks of being the Avatar to worry about spiritual matters, so I had a hard time with it. I certainly know that's one of the many things Yangchen was disappointed about with me. But as I am a part of you, I do have a strong connection to your thoughts and emotions, and I knew that you were seeking one of your past lives out for advice."

"And you waited for when I was passing a swamp?"

"Swamps and forests contain mystical properties." Kuruk gestured to the surrounding trees. "Spirits are naturally drawn to forests, as they are one of the few places where all the elements can coexist more or less harmoniously. As such, I waited until you were in an area with a greater concentration of spiritual energy before reaching out to you."

"You seem very well learned for someone who claims to be lacking in spirituality."

"I never said I lacked spirituality, just that I had a hard time with the spiritual duties of being the Avatar. I had made several trips to the Spirit World in the ten years before you were born, so I do have some idea of what I am talking about. And it's always best to get a general feel for the realm that you'll be spending the rest of eternity in, now is it?"

"I guess." There was a pause. "I do not wish to sound rude, but what now?"

"Now that we have made a connection with one another, you may contact me whenever you meditate or are in desperate need of advice."

"Is there anything you can tell me now?" there was a pause before Kuruk spoke again.

"I'm not sure if I am the best person to be asking for advice." Images appeared around Kuruk, ones showing him exploiting his powers for his entertainment. "I used my powers and position as Avatar for selfish purposes, mainly. It was a time of peace, and people seemed to solve their problems without someone like me watching over them." The images changed to the attack on Kyoshi's home, something that she shied away from watching. "As you can see, that mentality hasn't exactly held up after my death."

"I know." The images faded as Kyoshi continued. "I intend to see that men like that are brought to justice, and that no attacks like that ever happen again."

"And I have no doubt that you'll do a great job at it, but I would suggest finding something to balance yourself out so that you don't become too lost on your path to justice."

"I won't get lost. I know my limits."

"Do you? When you face that man again, are you going to remain level-headed enough to not snap him in half or burn him alive?" Kyoshi opened her mouth to voice a rebuttal, but Kuruk waved her off. "I am a part of you, Kyoshi, and even if you cannot fully realize it there is quite a bit of anger residing inside you for what happened."

"Of course I'm angry for what happened. Who wouldn't be angry that some man came into your village and nearly murdered one of the people you love? Are you suggesting I just forget what happened and forgive that man?"

"No, I agree with you that he needs to be brought to justice. But right there, your reaction highlights my point; you lashed out at me based on what you perceived as an unfavorable suggestion." Kyoshi was silent. The more she thought about it, the more her outburst did seem irrational.

"I understand what you mean… I think. I need to remain calm and keep my emotions in check."

"To some extent, but being the opposite of me, focusing solely on your duty and sacrificing the relationships around you, would hurt the world just as much."

"But if you were a hands-off Avatar, how would you know this?"

"Yangchen; she might have brought in seventy years of peace, but outside of the Air Temples people were terrified of her, especially after what she did to the Waterbender Akhlut." Kyoshi perked up a little.

"I think I saw that in a vision. What exactly happened that made her kill him?"

"It's not my place to tell you; once you make a connection with Yangchen, then you should ask. What I can say is that after that Yangchen was always a little more… free when it came to dispensing justice on those she felt threatened the balance of the world. From what I do remember of my conversations with her, she was much more open and friendly until that day, and she did tell me that the Avatar needs to have a connection with those around them or else…" Kuruk shrugged. "Maybe she realized what went wrong after her death. Again, I think it's better if she told you rather than if I told you."

"Okay, and how do I do that?"

"Just focus. Listen to your soul, and it will show you the way." Kuruk faded from Kyoshi's view. She frowned, standing up before reaching for some of the food that she had brought with her. It was just a small piece of salted meat, but it was enough to revive her energy.

_Kuruk said I need to focus…_ she thought. She closed her eyes and allowed her soul to open to the swamp. At first she felt nothing, just a small breeze and the humidity of the swamp, but soon she could feel another path of energy pulling her further in. She began to walk, following the path as it led her over fallen trees and through dense foliage. In most cases she was able to use her Bending to clear a path, but now and then she had to use Sun's machete to remove dangling vines.

After several minutes of walking, she came to a clearing. The clearing itself was filled with moonlight, and as Kyoshi looked up she could see the moon and several stars providing her with light. The clearing itself was mostly dry ground, although it was surrounded by water and covered in damp leaves and vines. Kyoshi could hear the calls of thousands of insects and other animals around her, and she could feel a small tingling sensation run up her arm as she walked further in.

"I came to this exact spot when I visited the swamp." A woman's voice said from behind her. Kyoshi spun around and saw a short woman, dressed in traditional robes of the Air Nomads. "I'm not that surprised to see that it hasn't changed all that much."

"Avatar Yangchen?" Kyoshi asked. "I would have thought that you would have contacted me at some other time."

"Why? I am a part of you; I am not bound by schedules or rules in the way you are." The former Avatar chuckled a little. "Sit, child; there is much on your mind." Kyoshi hesitated for a moment, but nodded before sitting down. Yangchen took a position across from her before speaking. "Now, what is it that troubles you?"

"I… I just feel like there's more that I should be doing," Kyoshi said. "My master, Lau Dan, cut off my training before I learned I was the Avatar, but I still feel that there's so much more that I need to know before I can take up this responsibility."

"There is, I won't try to hide it from you." Yangchen closed her eyes. "Let me guess; you are wondering how exactly to be the Avatar."

"… Yes. My master did teach me a little in the ways of spirits, but I don't think it was enough, especially considering my duties as Avatar."

"I cannot teach you how to be the Avatar, if that's what you're asking me." Yangchen was surrounded by another set of images, some showing her own life, other showing scenes from lives Kyoshi never knew about. "The Avatar is just like any other person, when you think about it. Yes, you may possess a similar spirit and powers as I did or Kuruk did, but in the end you are still Kyoshi. Your personality, beliefs and actions affect how you decide to shape the world, and that is what makes you the Avatar in the end."

"But I still don't know as much as I should about the spirit world or politics-"

"You will learn, Kyoshi. You will have more mentors than just your Earthbending master, and your past lives will help you in whatever way we can." There was silence for a moment before Kyoshi spoke again.

"Avatar Yangchen, you said that it is our actions that shape what kind of Avatar we are. If that's true, why did the world fear you?"

"It was a harsher place after Avatar Ryuuta died. Harsh times call for harsh people to deal with them."

"But there's more to that isn't there?" Kyoshi knew she should not pry too deeply, but it was something she had done in a past life; she needed to know if it would affect her now. "Kuruk said you were happier once. What happened?"

"… He's right; I was happy, once." Yangchen showed Kyoshi the image of a young Airbender, giggling as she and her friends zipped through a magnificent hanging temple. "I was born at the Western Air Temple, and much like any other Airbending child I was always curious and hard to control, much like the air. When I learned I was the Avatar, I jumped at the chance to go out and see the world, and spread the message of peace and tolerance that the nuns and monks had taught me. I told others about the spirit world and the sacred bonds of life, and I felt that I was making progress in keeping the world in balance.

"Soon after I completed my Waterbending training, I faced my first real crisis." The image shifted to the man from Kyoshi's vision, a tall, tattooed man scarred and weathered from past experiences. "His name was Akhlut, and he was an ambitious man with evil in his heart. He did not see me as a threat, and he rightfully believed that the Fire Nation had been weakened by the death of the previous Avatar. Mustering an army, he sailed north and invaded the Fire Nation, with every intention of scattering Firebenders to the wind and taking the land for his own empire. Soldiers, civilians, woman, children; anyone he deemed inferior he brutally killed." The image shifted to the aftermath of several battles. Kyoshi tried her best not to stare, but her eyes kept drifting to the images of carnage before her.

"But you stopped him, didn't you?" she said, looking back at Yangchen.

"I did. With only Water and Air to rely on, and a small force of Firebenders to aid me, I defeated Akhlut. I could have killed him then, but… I showed him mercy. I did not think it would be right to kill him, that he was only misguided and needed to be shown kindness and compassion. I spared him, despite the protests of my allies, and sent him back to the South Pole to face his peers." Yangchen closed her eyes, and Kyoshi could tell that the former Avatar had grown colder, more tense. "It was a mistake that I regret to this day."

"Akhlut rejected my offer of peace. He saw me as a weakling, as the source of all his woes, and several years later he mustered another army and attacked the Southern Air Temple, in the hopes of drawing me out and defeating me." Yangchen's image changed again, this time showing the scene from Kyoshi's vision, only now Yangchen stood on the mountain and sent Akhlut to his death. "He got his fight. It was shortly after my battle with General Old Iron; I had recently harnessed control of the Avatar State, and I defeated Akhlut once again. This time, I made sure that he and his ilk would never threaten the world again."

"So you killed them."

"Yes." Yangchen opened her eyes once more. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat, as I did many others after that day. Anyone that threatened the balance of the world was done away with, and my actions brought forth seventy years with no war, no civil strife, nothing that would upset the balance of the Four Nations."

"But what about your message of peace and tolerance?" Kyoshi asked. "What about the sacred bond of life?"

"All life _is_ sacred, Kyoshi." Yangchen smiled. "And it is your duty to protect the lives of those around you. But it is also your duty to protect the balance of the world, as without balance life itself cannot exist." Her smile vanished. "I realized that day that my previous beliefs and teachings would only mar my ability to provide balance, so when the time called for it I was willing to set them aside and do what was needed to protect the world."

"But there could have been more you could have done." Kyoshi said.

"Hindsight says you are right. I could have turned Akhlut over to the Fire Nation and allowed them to punish him, but what is done is done. And my point is not whether or not you should kill; my point is that the Avatar must place their personal needs and beliefs aside and do what is best for the world. You already understand this to some degree."

"… I do?"

"You left your home to journey and study the other Elements. You could have stayed longer, you could have waited until your family was whole again, but you left as soon as you could."

"But I didn't want to leave."

"It doesn't matter. The world needs the Avatar more than your family needs you." Kyoshi hated to admit it, but Yangchen was right. Her family would survive, for now, but if she did nothing then the chance for their survival would dwindle away to nothing.

But she would not leave and forsake her familial bonds just to protect the world. She might have been the Avatar, but she was still Kyoshi; she was still the girl who helped her father plant crops and fed Chicken Pigs, and she would not forsake that memory even if it made the world a better place. She guessed that Yangchen knew that as well, but if she did the past Avatar did not let on.

"I thank you for your counsel, Avatar Yangchen."

"My pleasure. Remember to seek out your past lives when you need our advice, and do not forsake your duties no matter what." Kyoshi nodded and stood, the image of Yangchen fading into nothing. Kyoshi stood in silence for several minutes, watching the spot where her past life had sat and listening to the sounds of the swamp around her.

_I won't be like Yangchen… I won't forget everything just for the sake of peace._ She thought. As if on instinct she reached up and wrapped her hand around the pendant on her neck, and she could feel her soul calming at its touch. She stood in silence for several minutes before turning to leave, using her Bending to retrace her steps. The path back to the boat was a little more difficult, as now she was relying more on memory than the suggestions of her past lives. Twice she almost lost her way, but a quick check with her Bending allowed her to readjust her course soon after. It still took her longer to get back, though, and after several minutes of wandering she finally found the boat. She untied her transportation and began rowing back to Pao Deng's ship, readjusting her course again so that she did not completely miss the ship. _Once I learn how to Waterbend, this will be easier._

"Glad to see you're back in one piece," the captain said. "I was beginning to wonder if something had happened."

"You need not worry about me." Kyoshi said before crossing the deck. The men paid her no mind and resumed their vigil as she went back below. Sun was still asleep, and she made sure to place his machete back where she found it. That task complete, she removed her boots and set them down beneath her hammock, climbing into the hammock and closing her eyes soon after.

Sleep was long in coming. Her discussions with her past lives were still running through her mind, Yangchen's avocation for doing whatever it took to keep peace, Kuruk suggesting a less harsh route. She sighed and adjusted her position, staring off into the dark as she tried in vain to fall asleep. She tried to drown out thoughts of her conversation with other memories, but despite her best efforts she continued to be drawn back in.

It was nearly dawn before she finally fell asleep.

…

A day and a half after the journey to the swamp, this part of their journey had come to a close. Pao Deng had found the cove he had talked about and dropped Sun and Kyoshi off, and he provided them with enough supplies for the rest of their journey to Omashu. The forests were disappearing, replaced instead by mountains and dry plains.

"Is it normal for it to be so dry up here?" she asked as they made their way up another hill.

"Believe me when I say that this is _nothing_ compared to the Si Wong Desert." Sun replied. "I guess coming from the far south might make you more used to the cold."

"I suppose… You seem to be doing fine."

"Travelers get used to changing climates really fast. I've been caught in blizzards, droughts, sandstorms, and really humid summers and I'm no worse for wear." A pause. "Well… I might have gotten heat stroke one or two times."

"I see." Another pause. "So, you've been to cities before… what's Omashu like?"

"It's no Ba Sing Se, but I'd say it's probably like any other big city; lots of people, lots of guards and soldiers, and it probably smells funny." He shrugged. "I've never actually been to Omashu, but then you've probably never seen a town larger than a few dozen buildings."

"… No, I can't say that I have. In this life, at least."

"Then you should probably stay close to me. It's really easy for people to get lost in a city. I remember the first time my parents stopped at Ba Sing Se; I fell in with a bunch of orphans and almost got adopted by a dignitary from the Fire Nation."

"… You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. His name was Choi. He was kind of like you; super serious and really focused on getting everything done and then leaving."

"I'm not super serious." Kyoshi muttered, but Sun seemed unfazed.

"Anyway, I got distracted again and wandered off, and fortunately happened to wander onto a stage my parents had helped set up for a performance. There was a bit of a scuffle because Choi still thought I was an orphan despite my family saying that I wasn't, but everything worked out in the end."

"Sure it did." Sun was about to respond, but the two came over the last hill and got their first look at Omashu.

The city was massive, rising up as if it was one of the mountains it had been formed from. Kyoshi tried her best to keep her wits about her, but she still found her mouth falling open as she observed and marveled at the city. It was surrounded by an outer wall, carved from the rock and slightly worn from many years of exposure to the elements, warfare, and expansion. The city proper was built upon what appeared to be several smaller peaks, and was crisscrossed with what appeared to be slides. Kyoshi could only see one path in to the city, a long and narrow land bridge snaking over a canyon to Omashu.

"It's huge." Was all she could say.

"Wait until you see Ba Sing Se," Sun said as he came up behind her. "The area surrounded by the outer wall is almost as big as the Fire Nation." Kyoshi could not contain her surprise, staring at Sun as if he had just said the most amazing thing in the world. _There are cities the size of entire _nations_?_ Kyoshi could feel a small amount of dread rising up inside her, her previous doubts about her ability to bring balance to the world slowly reemerging. She felt small again, as if the entire world had been folded around her. However, she closed her eyes and worked hard to clear her mind, and soon those feelings to doubt began to fade as she reminded herself that she was the Avatar, and she would not be intimidated and lose focus. "Come on, if we stay out here too long we won't be able to get into the city until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Cities aren't like towns, when you can come in and find shelter at the nearest inn and then leave in the morning. They have guards and watchmen, and they tend to be rather suspicious of wandering travelers that just show up in the middle of the night." Kyoshi felt that there were multiple problems with that outlook; what if one of the travelers happened to be carrying important news from another town or had fled from some threat, would the city guards just turn them away without a second thought? She made a note to speak to someone about it at a later time and followed Sun as he made his way to the main path.

"So, you said that pendant of yours would help us get to the Fire Nation," he said as they approached Omashu. "How?"

"My master said to go to the Blue Dragon Inn and ask for a man named Wei-Jin, and that he will help us get to the Fire Nation."

"… An innkeeper is going to help us get to the Fire Nation?"

"I suppose so. I don't know how, but that's what my master seemed to be saying. Why? Do you find it unbelievable?"

"I've heard of crazier stories, but the innkeeper types usually turned out to be benevolent spirits or powerful nobles in disguise." A pause. "Do you think that's what's going on here?"

"I doubt that my master was in contact with powerful spirits that just happen to pose as innkeepers."

"Says the all-powerful spirit manifest in the form of a farm girl." This earned Sun a ball of dirt to the face as Kyoshi stomped past him. "Hey, what was that for? Isn't that what the Avatar is, a powerful spirit in the form of a human… well, several humans over a period of time?"

"Yes, but I don't really want to be reminded right now."

"Touchy. Did I do something to offend you in the past week?"

"Yes."

"I mean, _besides_ the thing with the gambling."

"… No"

"Then why do you have to be so grouchy when I bring up you being the Avatar?"

"I'm not grouchy. I just don't like being seen as just 'the Avatar' and not as Kyoshi. Avatar Yangchen even said that the position of Avatar is shaped by what _I_ do, not just by my powers and past lives."

"… You actually got in contact with your past lives?"

"It was when we were on that fishing boat. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that important at the time."

"Oh." Sun gave a disappointed sigh. "And I was really hoping to write about someone achieving enlightenment while sitting on a mountain."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance, if not with me then with someone else. But back to my point, I'm still getting used to the idea of being the great mediator between nations."

"Like how you didn't tell me you were the Avatar until after you fought that spirit monster?"

"Exactly." there was a pause.

"Okay, I can respect how you don't want any special treatment, but… what are you going to say to get us into Omashu?" Kyoshi stopped and turned to face Sun.

"What do you mean?"

"Again, you can't just walk into a city and expect everything to be all nice and pretty. You've got to tell the guards why your there and how long you'll be staying, otherwise they might think you're a spy or some other kind of lowlife." Kyoshi blinked.

"… Really?"

"Yeah, cities are paranoid like that."

"… But a city of that size, how are they supposed to keep track of everyone? And what if someone came to settle down or seek refuge?"

"I've never managed a city before, so don't ask me. All I know is that's what they do."

"Well, it's a terrible idea, and they should be less paranoid." Kyoshi continued walking. "If anyone does ask, I'll tell them we're just a pair of travelers and that we'll be heading north in a few days, give or take."

"Maybe I should talk to them, since I have more experience with guards and cities."

"I'm going to have to learn sooner or later." The two continued on, and soon the main entrance to Omashu came into view. Four men dressed in green and brown uniforms were positioned along the pathway, watching as Kyoshi and Sun approached. They were tall, strongly built men, and Kyoshi guessed by their apparent lack of weapons that they were Benders. As they neared, the lead soldier stepped forward to stop them, one leg slightly back in case he needed to move into a fighting stance.

"State your business." He said once Kyoshi and Sun stopped.

"We're just passing through, sir, and need somewhere to rest and gather new supplies." Kyoshi explained, making herself look as non-threatening as possible. The guard did not look too impressed and held his position.

"There have been many bandits and mercenaries that have been passing through the area. How are we supposed to know that you won't cause trouble?"

"You have my permission to arrest me if anything goes wrong." Sun said from the back, drawing a stare from Kyoshi. "… What? That usually works." Kyoshi shook her head and turned back to the soldier.

"Ignore my friend; he tends to be a bit over dramatic about certain things."

"I see. Where are you travelling to?"

"We have business in the Northern Earth Kingdom."

"What kind of business?"

"Story collecting, Bending training, nothing out of the ordinary." Sun said, drawing the guard's attention.

"Story collection, you say?"

"Oh yes. My family is well known for collecting stories from around the Earth Kingdom, and there have been rumors that the Avatar might be travelling in that area." This caught the soldier off guard.

"The Avatar? Really?"

"Yes. It's rumors, mostly, but people have been saying that the Avatar is in the North, or is moving north." Sun shrugged. "We were hoping for a chance to meet up with the Avatar, maybe learn some things, but that's a ways off and we've still got a few weeks to catch up." There was a pause. Kyoshi reached out with her Bending to see if the man still believed their story.

"You seem to be telling the truth." The soldier said, relaxing slightly. "Be advised, though; the guards of Omashu will be watching you if you decide to cause any trouble." He turned slightly and signaled to two men on the wall. There was a pause before the wall itself began to part, sliding into itself as the Earthbenders cleared the way. Kyoshi watched as the soldiers went through their motions, studying each twitch and pull as they continued to part the wall. It was slightly different from her own technique, but she could adapt if she saw fit. Once the way forward was prepared, Kyoshi and Sun nodded their thanks to the guards and entered Omashu.

"Are city guards always so paranoid?" she asked once they had gotten beyond the wall.

"Depends on what's going on in the world." Sun replied. Kyoshi decided to leave it at that and instead took a moment to survey Omashu itself.

Up close the city looked cluttered, with dozens of buildings seemingly stacked on top of one another. The design of the buildings did not seem to vary too much, with only a few minor changes to distinguish one from the other. The streets were well maintained and surprisingly clean, with only small bits of debris to be seen. As Kyoshi looked around, she saw dozens of men and women milling about, some pushing carts loaded with produce and various goods while others chatted with one another about topics Kyoshi could only guess at.

"I don't see the Inn," she mused, more to herself than anyone else but still loud enough that Sun could hear her. "You'd think it would be closer to the entrance so they could pick up more visitors."

"It's probably closer to the markets," Sun said. "To bring in all the traders and merchants once they're done selling. Just follow one of those vegetable merchants," he pointed out an unusually happy cabbage merchant. "And we should find the Blue Dragon in no time."

"You seem certain that will be the case."

"'Let Agni strike me down if I do swear in lies to my esteemed Lady'," Sun replied, holding his walking stick to his heart. Kyoshi stared at him for a moment before he explained. "… The Avatar's confession of his love to the Dragon Queen. I'm surprised you don't remember it."

"I haven't connected with _all_ of my past lives, and I'm sure my past life didn't say exactly that if that story is true."

"I'm pretty certain that he did." Kyoshi rolled her eyes and started off after the cabbage merchant. The man did not seem to notice them, and if he did he did not seem to care or mind. As they walked, Kyoshi was passed by many other citizens of Omashu, most of them giving her a friendly nod or greeting as they passed. _At least some of these people are not overly stern._ The walk took them along the wall before turning further in to the city, and as they walked further along Kyoshi was beginning to feel that Sun's prediction had been off somewhat.

However, rounding another corner had made their search pay off. Off to one side was a larger building, lighter in color than some of the others but still cut from the same stone. Hanging above the doorway was a sign, proudly displaying a blue dragon snaking through the sky. Kyoshi would have left it at that had she not spotted a very well hidden image of a lotus wrapped in the dragon's tail. She knew there was some significance behind that flower, but decided only to press the matter if and when the time was right. "This must be it."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about the sun burning me alive for misleading the Avatar." Sun said as they entered the Inn. After Kyoshi's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a homey room with a few broad tables and a small fireplace to her right. In the back was a door, probably leading to a kitchen or some other back room, and on the far left was an old staircase that Kyoshi assumed led up to the rooms. Kyoshi and Sun stepped further into the room, and they were greeted by a portly, middle age man.

"Welcome," he said, giving the two a warm smile. "My name is Wei-Jin, and I welcome you to the Blue Dragon Inn."

"Well met, sir," Kyoshi said, giving a small bow of respect. "My name is Kyoshi, and this is my companion Sun. We have been travelling for several weeks now and would like to rent rooms for a few nights before we continue our journey north." She reached up and plucked the pendant from her neck, showing it to the innkeeper. "My master, Lau Dan, told me to show this to you when I arrived." Wei-Jin took a moment to examine the pendant, but never once did he take it from her hand. He nodded, and Kyoshi quickly secured the pendant around her neck once again.

"Well, that is certainly interesting," Wei-Jin said, his friendly demeanor never once breaking. "If you don't mind, Miss Kyoshi, I would like to speak to you about a few things… in private, if you are willing." There was a pause as Kyoshi and Wei-Jin looked to Sun. The nomad stood in silence for a few moments before he got the idea.

"So, is there somewhere I can set my stuff down?" he asked.

"The third room on your left, up the stairs. We haven't had many travelers this last week, so the room should be ready." Sun nodded and made his way up the stairs, vanishing from sight. Once he was gone, Wei-Jin escorted Kyoshi towards one of the tables, bidding her to sit.

"You arrived sooner than I anticipated, young Avatar." He said, sitting down across from her.

"You know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "How?"

"A message, and a vision." Wei-Jin leaned back in his chair. "A few weeks ago, something peculiar happened at the temple I normally visit. The statue of one of the past Avatars… its eyes began to glow." _That must have been when I fought that spirit._ "And only yesterday, I received a message from your master that the Avatar would come seeking my aid very soon."

"Lau Dan told you I was coming? How?" Wei-Jin did not say anything at first, but did give Kyoshi a wry smile.

"The lotus holds many secrets, some that cannot be seen just by opening it." It was quite obvious that she was not being told the whole truth, but she felt that everything she needed to know would be revealed in time.

"What can you tell me, then?" she asked.

"How I will help you." Wei-Jin sat up a little straighter. "A friend of mine is a merchant sailor from the Fire Nation. I will send word to him that you and your friend require transport, and he will bring you to the Fire Sages that will watch over your training. From there, your transportation to the Air Temples should be arranged by the time your training is complete."

"Are there any other of your friends I should know about?"

"If you need council, you will find what you seek." There was a pause. "You seem troubled, Avatar."

"I'm not a fully realized Avatar yet; you don't have to address me as such."

"Fully realized or not, you are still the Avatar. But your title is not what troubles you, is it?" Images of the night of the attack flashed before Kyoshi's eyes. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"I'm sorry… It just feels that the world is slipping out of balance too fast, and there is not much I can do to save it."

"That is a reasonable worry, but one I cannot answer for." Kyoshi nodded and sighed. "Although, I will say that when the time does come for you to fully step forward, I have no doubt you will do great things."

"So people have told me."

"And perhaps you should listen." Wei-Jin stood up. "Now, you have travelled long, and I believe you should rest. My wife should be back soon and she will see to it that you two are fed. I will send out the message to my friend and prepare you for this next part of your journey." Kyoshi nodded before reaching for some of the money she had won. "Please, save your money. You will need it more than I do."

"But you still need to eat and maintain this establishment, so other travelers will not go wanting." Kyoshi took out three gold pieces and placed them on the table. "If anything, consider this my first gift as the Avatar."

"Then I thank you for your generosity." Wei-Jin smiled and took the coins before motioning towards the stairs. "There should be a room next to the one your friend took, unless you two are-"

"No, we are not together." Kyoshi said before standing. "Thank you once again for your help, Wei-Jin." The two exchanged bows before Kyoshi turned and made her way up the stairs. The boards creaked beneath her boots, and she felt oddly comforted by the sound of her footsteps upon the old wood. _Must remind me of home._

Home. Kyoshi had not thought much about home since the journey to the swamp. Yes, she still thought of the night of the attack, but that was different. She tried her best to think back, to imagine what was happening now. Her mother was probably better, her wounds having healed up to where she could walk and help around the house. Li would be helping her father prepare for the harvest, and Mei… She did not know about Mei. Would she take up Kyoshi's chores now that the younger girl was no longer there? Would she try again at finding a husband and having a family of her own?

Her thoughts faded away. Home was distant, and it would stay that way for much of her life.

"So, how'd your little meeting go?" She looked up and saw Sun standing at the top of the stairs. "I try not to make a habit of eavesdropping, so I have no idea what went on down there."

"He has a few contacts that will get us to the Fire Nation." She said. "Well stay here for a few days to gather supplies, and then we'll be off to wherever his contact is."

"Fantastic." There was a pause. "So, you seem a little worried about something. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm… I'm just a bit tired, that's all." She walked passed him and moved towards the room she believed was hers. She pushed the door open and was greeted by a small bed and table, and after closing the door and setting her things down against a nearby wall she lay down and stared up at the ceiling, her mind filled with thoughts of Avatars, of home, of faces she knew but would never meet again. She lay in silence, as if waiting for someone, even one of her past lives, to come and speak with her.

No one came, so Kyoshi waited longer. She listened to the sounds of Omashu, to the people below and the whooshing sound of the slides above her. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the sounds of the city to fill her mind with new images, but after a while she grew tired of the city and returned to staring at the ceiling and remembering. She briefly reached out with her Bending, her energy running over ever change and imperfection in the buildings around her.

A part of her was growing tired of waiting. But she knew better. The Earthbender within her told her to wait, for all that she doubted and feared would be laid before her in due time.

And so she waited, and listened.

* * *

><p><strong>This took longer than I anticipated... I blame my laziness.<strong>

**So, yay for being in Omashu. I might stick around here for a little while, just for Kyoshi to rest before moving on to the Fire Nation and maybe expand upon her character (and Sun's) a little.**

**Anyway, still don't own _Avatar_ or any characters therein, although I might have some claim to the OCs (some). Reviews and favorites (especially reviews) are very much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**

**And if you _really_ like the story, go tell others that might be interested about it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sun was awoken by the sun beaming down in his face. While he did consider himself a heavy sleeper, he was not the kind of person that could sleep through being somewhat blinded. He yawned and sat up, massaging his jaw a little to bring some feeling back to his face.

_Better go see what Kyoshi's plan is,_ he thought, getting out of bed and dressing for the day. After shaking some sand out of his left shoe, he stepped out into the hallway and moved over to Kyoshi's room, giving the door a few soft knocks.

"I'll be right there." He heard her say. There was a pause before the door opened slightly, Kyoshi taking a moment to see who it was before opening the door further. "Oh, Sun. Is something wrong?"

"Can't think of anything _really_ bad happening." Sun said, giving Kyoshi a small smile. "But I was thinking that maybe we should spend a day looking around Omashu, so you get used to being around cities."

"Wouldn't a Fire Nation city be different than an Earth Kingdom one?"

"… Yes, but most cities have many similarities to one another. Besides, you're not just going to spend a whole day in your room meditating or something, are you?"

"I was planning on going out and buying supplies for the next part of our journey... But I don't see any problem with looking around after that." Kyoshi nodded. "Very well. Just let me finish getting dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Sun nodded as Kyoshi closed the door. He turned and made his way downstairs, stopping when he reached the bottom and taking a moment to take in a few sounds and smells from the building and its immediate area. Every now and then there was a whoosh from the slide overhead, although Sun ignored it for the most part.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sun looked and saw Wei-Jin standing next to him.

"Oh, sorry, just lost focus there for a moment. Can I get some bread and a little ale, preferably in something I can carry?" Sun fished a pair of silver pieces out of his pocket and handed them to the innkeeper, who nodded his thanks before heading into the back room. Sun found an empty table and sat down, idly tracing the patterns in the wood as he waited for his food and Kyoshi to arrive. As he waited, his mind began to wander, sometimes to serious topics, sometimes to odd thoughts that happened to be passing through his head.

His first thought was of Kyoshi. She was a good friend and travelling companion, but she still seemed to be taking her job a bit too seriously. Sun knew that he should not hold that against her, as being the Avatar was a very important job, but she could not be the Avatar all the time. _Maybe I could find something for her to do when she's not out saving the world… Well, that can probably wait. Maybe she'll get better._

Sun was drawn from his thoughts by Wei-Jin placing a small loaf of bread and a flask on the table. Sun broke a piece off the loaf, chewing slowly as he heard Kyoshi come down the stairs. "Hungry?" he asked once she reached him, offering her a piece of bread.

"Thank you." Kyoshi took the bread and quickly ate it. "Can you take that drink with you? I would like to get this done as quickly as possible."

"I thought you would want to take your time when exploring cities."

"I know, but if I get my other plans done quickly then we'll have more time later. You have to get used to prioritization, Sun."

"Sure." Sun took a drink from the flask and stood to follow Kyoshi. They exited the inn and turned back towards the way they had come the previous night, heading towards where Kyoshi assumed the market was. The citizens of Omashu were out and about as the two walked down the street, many of them giving friendly greetings as they passed by.

"There's something on your mind, isn't there?" Kyoshi asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Oh, there are lots of things on my mind." Sun said, giving Kyoshi a grin. "First being acquiring an instrument. Do you think I can have a few gold pieces?"

"Do we really need an instrument?" at this, Sun scoffed.

"I did introduce myself as a minstrel when we first met. A minstrel without an instrument is like…" Sun tried to think of a good comparison. "Like… if I took you out on a boat and told you to Earthbend from there."

"I'm the Avatar, I could probably pull it off…" _Well, there goes that comparison_. "But if it really means so much to you, I don't see any problem with it." Sun smiled until Kyoshi stopped and turned to him. "But I will be keeping my eye on you, just to make sure you don't gamble away more money."

"There shall be no gambling whatsoever." Sun said, backing up a little and raising his hands in defense. Kyoshi nodded and continued walking, Sun following close behind. _Yeah, definitely needs to loosen up._ They soon came to a long street populated by plenty of shops of all kinds, some of which Sun could not yet identify. His nomadic curiosity was getting the better of him, and he found himself darting from stall to stall to see the wares presented.

"It's nice to see this level of workmanship," he said, examining a few carvings at one stall. "The ones you see in places like Gaoling or Ba Sing Se always look a little rushed." Kyoshi walked up behind him, taking one of the statues for herself. Sun noticed that her eyes did soften a little as she ran her fingers over the carving, as if she was familiar with the carving or whoever it depicted.

"Excuse me," Kyoshi said to the man tending the stall. "How do you make these?"

"Oh, it's really simple," the man said, giving her a smile. "It's all in very precise Earthbending, and a keen eye for detail." He pulled out a half completed statuette. "Here's one I started work on yesterday. Usually I can finish these in two days, three for more intricate details." He demonstrated his technique by gently running his hands around the rock, pushing and collapsing the material as he went. Kyoshi watched closely, Sun noting her eyes tracking every single motion of the man's hands until he had the general shape of a person.

"Impressive." Kyoshi said, examining the work in progress. "I am an Earthbender myself, and I have never really managed to work on something that small… well, other than Bending rocks out of my boots." The man chuckled.

"My sons are the same way. They'll come around in due time, though." Kyoshi nodded in agreement. "Now, do any of these interest you?"

"Oh, I'm not sure if I'd be able to-" Kyoshi began before Sun cut her off.

"Kyoshi, these aren't very large, so you don't have to worry about wasted energy or anything." He said. "Besides, maybe getting something you like might lighten your mood a little." Kyoshi rolled her eyes at the last comment, but Sun took it as a good sign that she did not say 'no'. She searched the assembled statuettes for something she liked, finally spotting one near the back.

"How much for this one?" she asked, taking the statuette in question.

"Normally I'd ask for eight silver, but for today I'll give it to you for four." Kyoshi nodded before fishing the coins from her pocket. The transaction completed, Kyoshi tucked her gift away before walking off. _Maybe this is something she could open up about._ Sun did not say anything at first, instead walking along behind Kyoshi as they made their way through the market.

"Can I see what you got?" he asked once they were far enough away. Kyoshi nodded before pulling the statuette out and passing it to Sun. It was a carving of a woman, older but still fairly beautiful, and in her arms she held what Sun guessed was either a food basket or a baby.

"My mother used to tell me about how when I was really little, I would try to make statues like this one of her and my older sister." Kyoshi said, taking back the statuette and slipping it back in her pocket. "I saw this one, and… it reminded me of her, and of those stories. I figured I might need something to remind me of home so I do not get too lost in my duties."

"Sounds like a plan." Sun said, nodding in agreement. "I'm sure your mother would be proud to know you're still thinking of her."

"I hope so…" Sun noted that Kyoshi's mood had soured greatly. While it was normally hard to read her emotions, now she appeared to be downcast, as if something he had said had made her sad. _Maybe I should back off for now._

"I think I see food stands up ahead." She said, stopping in the middle of the street before handing Sun a few gold pieces. "Go find your instrument and meet me back here."

"Got it." As Kyoshi walked off, Sun could feel his spirits dropping slightly. While he knew she would be willing to open up more, she seemed very hesitant to actually get to that point. Sun frowned; he knew the responsibilities and powers she possessed, but if she would not open up more then what good could he do to help her.

And idea came to mind. With his spirits rising, Sun turned and began searching for a good instrument among the stores.

…

As Kyoshi walked through the crowds, a few bags of vegetables and bread tucked beneath her arms, she began to realize that Omashu was not as bad as she first thought. While the guards had been rather stern in their ideas of security, inside the walls the people were incredibly friendly, with several helping her through the crowds and pointing out the best places to buy food. Even those that she just talked to seemed open and courteous, much like the citizens of the various villages she and Sun had traveled to.

Still, she could not get the appeal of living in a city like this. The people might be friendly, but Omashu still felt crowded, and it seemed like every step Kyoshi took risked having her bump into someone. _I'll be thankful once we get back to travelling._

When she reached the place where she had told Sun to meet her, Kyoshi noticed that the nomad was not there. Worry and anger began to well up inside her, and numerous scenarios involving Sun running off to gamble away more of their money began to form in her mind. But reason won out over panic in the end, and she approached one of the nearby vendors.

"Excuse me," she said, catching the woman's attention. "Have you seen a man about this tall?" she raised her hand to her nose to approximate Sun's height. "Scruffy looking? Probably asked about an instrument?"

"No, not for the last hour." The woman said. "I did see such a man heading that way, thought." The woman pointed down the road, down the way Kyoshi had come earlier. Kyoshi nodded her thanks and started off, keeping her pace slow so as to not draw attention or panic anyone. _I should just go back… why am I being so impatient?_

_ … Maybe Kuruk had something to do with it._

"Kyoshi?" Kyoshi was shaken from her thoughts and turned to her right. There was Sun, heading in the opposite direction with a lute tucked under his arm. "I was just on my way back to meet up with you like we planned, but now you're coming in this direction. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Kyoshi massaged her forehead. "I just allowed my nerves to get the better of me."

"Oh." There was a pause before Sun handed her a small pile of coins. "This is what I had left over after I got this," he motioned to the lute. "Since you're in charge of the money, I think you should take it." Kyoshi paused, looking over the amount of cash Sun had in his hand.

"Actually… why don't you hold onto that, just in case." She said, pushing Sun's hand back. He nodded and put the coins away before Kyoshi spoke again. "So, you got an instrument?"

"Yup. It's a very nice lute, although they call this particular design a _pipa_ up in Ba Sing Se." He held it out for Kyoshi to see. It was indeed a very nice instrument, hand crafted and lined with a small amount of some silvery material for accents. "It's light enough so we won't be slowed down or anything, and I trained on these so I know how to play one about as well as you know Earthbending… Would you like to hear a song?" Sun shuffled his feet a little. "I know you said you didn't want to hear me sing when we started travelling together, but I figured that now might be a good time… unless it isn't because I don't mind waiting."

"… I don't see any harm in it. Okay." Kyoshi made herself as comfortable as possible without sitting down as Sun began to play. The song, a silly little thing about an old woman taking the family ostrich-horse cart for a joyride and the ensuing chaos, was slightly out of tune and over rather quickly, but Kyoshi did not mind. Sun was a master singer, able to switch from barely contained whimsy to deadpan in the blink of an eye, and he was able to paint a plausible image of what was happening, one that Kyoshi could not help but smile at.

For the briefest of moments Kyoshi was not in Omashu. She was back home, lying in bed and listening to her mother sing while she finished cleaning up after dinner. Kyoshi had peaked through her door a few times to watch her mother, and she remembered how the older woman used to sway back and forth, her eyes closed and a smile spread across her lips. It seemed so far away, as if Kyoshi had been reborn and that was a memory of a different life, but it was a strong memory and Kyoshi found herself smiling and swaying as her mother did.

Kyoshi did not want the song to end, but as the last notes played out she found herself back in Omashu. Still, she felt better than she had in a long time, and she gave a happy sigh before looking to Sun.

"Thank you, Sun," she said. "I really needed that." Sun responded with a bow, his lute held to his side as if it were a sword.

"Any day that I can bring a bit of joy into someone's life is a good day for me." He said. "Now, about the original plan of getting you more used to being in cities?"

"Yes. Let's just drop this stuff off at the inn and we'll get started." Sun nodded and shouldered his lute, following behind Kyoshi as she made her way to the main road. They had not gotten far before Kyoshi noticed that a rather large crowd was gathering, heading off in a different direction.

"Wonder what's going on over there." Sun said.

"Whatever it is, it will have to wait a few minutes."

…

After returning to the Blue Dragon Inn and left their supplies in the care of Wei-Jin, Kyoshi and Sun made their way towards where the crowd had gathered. She noticed that the streets seemed oddly quiet, but paid it no mind. The streets of her home were usually empty during festivals or town meetings; perhaps something similar was going on here.

"Maybe there's an invasion." Sun said.

"Don't be ridiculous. The Earth Kingdom hasn't fallen _that_ far out of balance." Kyoshi said as they rounded a corner. "If it did, I think I would know about it, or at least some of my past lives might know about it."

"Right, Avatar." Sun shrugged. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Um… My sewing isn't the greatest. I can mend my clothes if they ever get torn, but anything beyond a few stitches is not going to turn out well." Kyoshi gave a sheepish grin.

"If it's any compensation, my cooking has been compared unfavorably to Fire Nation pitch." Kyoshi chuckled a little, but did not say anything else. They walked out into a large plaza, where an equally large crowd was gathered around someone Kyoshi could not see. She and Sun pushed their way forward, curious as to what might hold so many people's attention.

"People of Omashu!" a man in the center of the crowd said. He was of average build, probably in his late thirties, and dressed in worn clothes not unlike the ones Sun was wearing when Kyoshi first met. "I have come to you now to give you all a glimmer of hope in these dark times!"

"Ugh, not this again." Sun muttered, catching Kyoshi's attention.

"You know this person?" she asked.

"No, never seen him before in my life. But remember that other Earthbender I worked for before I met you? He'd have me do the same thing: walk into a city or town and tell everyone about how great he was and how he'd solve all their problems." Sun palmed his face. "It's fun the first few times, but it gets old after a while." Kyoshi frowned. Grandstanding like this seemed contrary to everything she had been told about in life, and she could not help but be annoyed and angered by this man. _Perhaps it has something to do with Kuruk's life…_

"Now, we all know of the dangers and traumas that exist beyond our walls," the man in the center said. "Bandits and mercenaries roam freely, raiding villages and robbing travelers. And what has the Earth King done? Nothing but neglect us, his lost and worried subjects." _Grandstanding aside, I really should speak to the Earth King once my powers are fully developed_.

"But you no longer have to live in fear, for I have come to bring you good news: the Avatar has returned!" There was a murmur among the crowd, most of them looking to one another to make sure if what the man had just said was true. For her part, Kyoshi remained silent, trying her best to keep surprise and worry at bay.

"He can't be talking about you," Sun said, keeping his voice a low whisper "… Can he?"

"I don't remember seeing him in any of the towns we visited." Kyoshi replied. "If he does point me out, I'll have no choice but to step forward."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"… No." Kyoshi turned her attention back to the speaker.

"Yes, the Avatar walks among us now. Born from obscurity after the untimely death of Kuruk, the Avatar has begun the journey to master the Four Elements and impart wisdom upon the Four Nations! I have seen the power that he possesses, and it is by this power that we all will achieve peace!" _Wait… _he_?!_

"I present to you, people of the Earth Kingdom, you savior Wong-Chu!" Kyoshi felt her eye twitch when she saw the man in question. He was tall and heavily built, and his stance and cocky smile reminded her of some of the men Li talked about whenever he and the others played Earth Kingdom Soldier as children. And here was this man, this "Wong-Chu", pretending to be the Avatar.

If she had mastery over Fire, Kyoshi was certain that her hands would be wreathed in flames.

"He looks a bit too smug to be the Avatar." Sun mused from behind her, a hand resting on his chin. "I think if I was supposed to be the great mediator of nations, I'd want to appear as if I wasn't trying to lord-"

"Sun." Kyoshi growled. "You're not helping." Sun was quiet for a moment.

"But I thought you didn't want anyone figuring out you're the Avatar."

"No, I said I didn't want anyone treating me differently because of who I was. But I will not stand by and let someone else lead others astray by claiming to be the Avatar."

"But how? It's your word against his, and are people going to be convinced that you're the Avatar and he isn't?"

"I don't have to convince them that I'm anyone, just someone with a bit more intelligence." Sun was about to say something, but Kyoshi pushed through the crowd until she was standing in the center of the ring.

"You expect us to believe that _this _man is the new Avatar?" she snapped, jabbing a finger at Wong-Chu. For his part, the imposter did not seem fazed, but his barker was not so inclined.

"I have seen Wong-Chu perform feats that a girl like you could only dream of!" the man replied. "I have seen him shatter mountains and calm riots with but a few words! He speaks with wisdom that only the Avatar is capable of, and he continues to carry on the traditions of those that came before him."

"Bold statements, but what good is that?" Kyoshi turned to the people around her, who all looked confused or angry. "People of Omashu, hear me out. While I know that we have suffered hard times, and any sign of the Avatar is a glimmer of hope that things will get better, you cannot accept that any blowhard that walks into your city claiming to be the Avatar is speaking the truth."

"This obviously confused an unharmonious girl is merely trying to lead you astray." The man said to the people. "Wong-Chu bears within him a power beyond that of any Bender, and he has come to bring hope and light to this world."

"Has he now?" Kyoshi turned back to the two. "If he really is the Avatar, why are _you_ arguing his case? If he is so wise and powerful as you say he is, why doesn't he defend himself and convince us with his own words?" There were a few people in the crowd who voiced their agreements. The first man looked to Wong-Chu, whose smile still did not break, and there was a pause before he decided to speak.

"I can understand your concerns, dear lady," he said, his voice surprisingly eloquent and soft. It still did not suppress Kyoshi's urge to gag at being called 'dear lady'. "But rest assured that I do not speak lies when I say that I am the Avatar. It was but a few weeks ago that I first managed to ender the Avatar State, and it was there that Kuruk entrusted me to carry on the duties that he had performed during his life."

"I was under the impression that Kuruk _neglected_ his duties to the world and instead focused more on his personal entertainment." Kyoshi replied, folding her arms. "Yangchen was the duty bound one, and admittedly she might have been too overzealous in carrying out her duties."

"Of course, the past record of the Avatar has been… blemished by a few wayward 'facts'." Wong-Chu said with a chuckle. "But that is the past, is it not? I promise you, people of Omashu, that I will foster peace and cooperation between the Four Nations and uphold the vows of the Avatar to never take the lives of those who wronged me."

"Really?" Kyoshi asked. "'Vows of the Avatar'? I don't remember hearing about any 'vows'. And if it were a rule that the Avatar could not kill, then Yangchen and many of the Avatars before her were terrible at their jobs. I'm not saying that I support killing people, but I know that the Avatar has taken lives in the past and may need to do so in the future."

"And how would _you_ know this?" the first man asked. _They told me,_ Kyoshi thought, but decided to manipulate the facts slightly.

"I read about it." Kyoshi said, keeping her voice even. The first man scoffed.

"And how are we supposed to know that what you read is the truth?" The man would have gone further had not Wong-Chu held him back.

"Now now, we do not want to have this argument drawn out any longer, do we?" Wong-Chu said, in a tone that Kyoshi was not sure was genuine. "We should allow this woman to hold her opinions until such a time as the world knows that they are wrong."

"I'm not just going to sit idly while you go about telling everyone that you're the Avatar." Kyoshi said. "Unless you can produce some significant proof that you are the Avatar, then your claim is rather hollow. _I_ could to say that I'm the Avatar and have just as much a claim as you do." _If I had a better connection to my past lives, I'd have an even better claim._

"Are you trying to imply that you think _you're_ the Avatar?" the first man said.

"No," Kyoshi took a small step back, trying her best to keep her composure and not destroy her credibility. "I was saying that if I _did_, I would have just as much a claim as your friend here."

"Likely story." The first man turned back to the crowd. "This girl is trying to undermine the hope that the Avatar has brought us for her own personal gain! Do not be swayed by her words, for they are filled with self-serving lies. Wong-Chu is the next Avatar, and if you will not listen to my words, allow his actions to speak for themselves."

"How?" Kyoshi asked. "Unless he's found some way to master the Avatar State in several months, and without mastering the other elements, there's not much proof that he can bring forth."

"A test of skill! Wong-Chu will fight you to end your slander!" Kyoshi blinked in surprise, and numerous conversations arose in the crowd. _This man must be really desperate._ Kyoshi was about to speak when Wong-Chu cut her off.

"While my friend may be a bit overzealous, I do not see any problem with a small sparring match, if you are an Earthbender." He said.

"I am. And I accept your challenge." Kyoshi knew it was probably a bad idea, but the prospect of this man pretending to be the Avatar seemed far worse. As she finished speaking, she noticed that Wong-Chu appeared even more smug than before.

"Well then. Even if you do lose, you can be happy with the notion that your loss helped prove to the world that the Avatar has returned." Kyoshi gritted her teeth, but did not say anything. The other man led the two towards the center of Omashu, most of the crowd following behind and discussing the issue at hand.

Unbeknownst to Kyoshi, Sun was not among the crowd.

…

While seeing Kyoshi claim her rightful spot as Avatar would have been impressive, Sun had been distracted. When she had stepped out, one man at the edge of the crowd had paled considerably. Sun would have passed it off as nothing, but a small voice at the back of his mind told him that something was different about this man. With each word Kyoshi said, the man grew paler, slowly edging away from the crowd.

When the people departed to see the fight, the man had started running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Against his better judgment, Sun decided to follow.

The crowds had thinned, allowing Sun more room to move. The man turned back and spotted him, almost tripping over his feet as he did so. "Y-you!" the man said as Sun approached.

"Don't worry, I'm not some murderer or thief… although I have been mistaken for one." Sun kept his hands in a defensive position, trying to keep the man calm. "I just saw you running away and I thought something had gone wrong, so I-"

"No! Stay away from me." The man backed up before reaching into his cloak and producing a short sword. Now it was Sun's turn to take a step back.

"Hey, calm down. I just said I'm not going to hurt you or anything-"

"No! S-she sent you after me! She knows I'm here!" _Is he talking about Kyoshi? Why would she be after this guy?_

"Hey, I know you're nervous and all, but pulling out a sword is just going to get people hurt." Sun slowly edged forward. "Now, put the sword down and we can talk about this like civilized people."

"No!" The man cried, swiping his sword through the air. "She'll never listen to what I say! Stay away from me!" the man tried to run, but tripped when his legs were encased in stone. Sun looked around and spotted two guards running towards them, and he stepped back so as to not stall the men.

"You're under arrest for attempted assault with a deadly weapon." The first guard said, pulling the man to his feet after relieving him of the sword. The man actually seemed relieved that the guards had arrived, giving a few weak chuckles as he was secured.

"Uh, sir?" Sun asked, catching the attention of the closest guard. "He said that my friend was after him for some reason. By any chance can I figure out why?" at this, the man began to panic again.

"No, don't listen to him! Don't let her find me! After what happened to her, the Avatar will kill me!" _So Kyoshi _did_ have something to do with it._ The guards looked to the man, who was still pale with fear.

"What exactly does the Avatar have to do with anything?" the second guard asked.

"She's the Avatar. She knows who I am, and she'll kill me for it!" the man collapsed to his knees. "Please just take me to prison. I'll do whatever you want, just don't let the Avatar know where I am."

"That's enough out of you." The first guard said. "Corporal, take this man to prison. I'll accompany the witness to locate the Avatar." He turned towards Sun. "Assuming you know where she is."

"I think so." Sun said. "Do you know where two Earthbenders might go for a duel?"

…

The arena was a large, enclosed space, with high walls lined with seats for spectators. Hanging torches illuminated the field, allowing Kyoshi to see her opponent Wong-Chu standing on the opposite end. While he basked in the praise that came from the spectators, Kyoshi took a moment to dig at the ground to familiarize herself with the earth, her boots kicking up a small cloud of dust.

"There is still time for you to concede." She could not tell if it was Wong-Chu or his assistant that was calling to her from across the arena. _Should I worry that they sound so similar? _"I promise you that no ill feelings will remain between us." Kyoshi said nothing at first, instead sliding into her fighting stance.

"I am an Earthbender," she replied. "I never back down."

"Such a brave spirit for someone like yourself." Wong-Chu grinned, and took a stance of his own. "But the question, dear girl, is if you can stand against the might of the Avatar?" Kyoshi focused her energy, drowning out the presence of the crowd. It was just her and the imposter, both of them preparing to fight over one's claim to the title of Avatar.

Wong-Chu struck first, ripping out a giant boulder and hurling it at Kyoshi. As it was moving relatively slowly, Kyoshi spun to her right and stabbed her hand into the ground, a trail of broken rock racing towards Wong-Chu before terminating in several pillars that shot out at the other Bender. Wong-Chu destroyed the pillars with a swipe of his hand before collecting the rubble and launching it at Kyoshi. In response, Kyoshi raised her arms in front of her face, creating an earthen shield that deflected the attacks with ease.

Kyoshi dropped her arms and kicked, sending her shield down the field towards her opponent. Wong-Chu once again destroyed her attack, but before he could counter with and attack of his own Kyoshi jumped to the right and swept her hands towards him, a curtain of dirt rising up and threatening to swamp Wong-Chu. He held up his hands to deflect the attack, although the sheer force was enough to push him towards the edge of the arena.

"You are strong, girl." He said after moving forward and strengthening his position. "But are you strong enough to stand against the might of the-" he never finished, as Kyoshi punched three boulders down the field before he was halfway through his second sentence. Wong-Chu deflected the first two, but the third exploded against him and showered him with dust. "Very clever, but that shall still not save you from the might of-" Again, Wong-Chu was interrupted by Kyoshi's attacks, this time having to dodge another set of pillars stabbing up from the ground. "Stop that! I haven't finished declaring my status as-" Kyoshi once again interrupted Wong-Chu, this time with a barrage of stones no longer than her thumb. Kyoshi noticed that his composure and cocky smile had begun to slip as she pressed her attacks, and while he did manage to deflect them she could tell that he was being worn down.

Wong-Chu tried to regain the advantage, producing several boulders and flinging them at Kyoshi. Kyoshi slipped passed the first two before catching the third, reforming it into a more streamline shape before launching it back at Wong-Chu. He had not anticipated this, and his attempt at a dodge only drove him back further. Kyoshi responded by sweeping her arms upwards, causing two more curtains of rock to rise up towards her opponent. Before they connected, she flipped her hands over and pulled down, causing the rock to crash back into the ground and shake the entire stadium. As Wong-Chu staggered from the aftershock, Kyoshi surged forward, riding a wave of stone until she had almost circled her opponent.

Kyoshi leapt off her rock wave, holding a boulder high over her head. Wong-Chu turned to face her, only to get the boulder to his face for his troubles. She landed and swept her arms forward, knocking Wong-Chu off his feet. He tried to get back up, but Kyoshi twisted her hand around and punched, knocking him into the nearest wall. Still keeping her energy at the ready, Kyoshi advanced on him as he tried and failed to get back onto his feet.

"How?" was all he could say. "How could I have been beaten by a girl…?"

"If you were really a serious Earthbender," she said, pulling another rock from the ground. "You would have stayed focused on the task at hand instead of gloating in your own self-importance."

"But… I am the Avatar."

"No," Kyoshi said before slamming the rock into Wong-Chu's face, knocking him out cold. "_I_ am." Kyoshi turned to the spectators around her. "And let that be a lesson to all of you. You should not be so easily swayed by soft words and hollow claims." The crowd was silent, watching as Kyoshi dusted herself off and made her way towards the exit. As she walked, Kyoshi could hear some murmuring among the crowd, most likely discussing what was revealed in the latest fight. Kyoshi stopped walking when she saw Sun and a guard coming towards her. _What has he done now?_

"Is something wrong, sir?" she asked before casting a glance at Sun.

"Possibly." The man said. "Would you come with us? We have a prisoner who claims the Avatar is hunting him, and this man," he nodded to Sun, "Claims that you're the Avatar."

"I am the Avatar, but I am not hunting anyone." she said. "Still, I am willing to cooperate with you on this, if anything to clear away any false assumptions that might be lingering." The man nodded and turned back the way he had come, Sun and Kyoshi falling in step behind him.

"Before you ask, the only thing I did was freak the guy out so bad he pulled a sword on me." Sun said, not even looking to Kyoshi.

"Why did you freak him out?"

"I saw him running away and that got me curious." A pause as Kyoshi gave Sun an odd look. "What? Nomads are attracted to movement; it helps us spot people that might be hiding."

"Right." Kyoshi rolled her eyes and turned her attention ahead. "Hopefully this won't take very long; I would like to rest a bit after all I've been through today."

"Right… did you win your fight?"

"Of course." She gave a small grin. "If I hadn't, would I be standing here talking to you about it?"

"I suppose not." They walked in silence after that, the guard taking them further into Omashu. As they walked, Kyoshi noticed that she was beginning to feel nervous; she had tried her best not to hurt anyone on her journey, but there had still been several people that she might have antagonized, and perhaps this was one of them trying to raise a commotion. _No, that'd be absurd_, she thought.

"Now, we haven't actually gotten a chance to question this man," the guard said, leading Kyoshi and Sun into a small building. "But his claim is an interesting one, so if you would just confirm that you have seen him before and then we'll let you go on your way."

"Fair enough." Inside the building were several other guards, most of them talking quietly to themselves. The room expanded out into two hallways, one heading deeper into the city while another lead to a different building. The first guard went up and talked to one of the others, who nodded and walked down to a door in the first hallway. He stepped inside quickly before coming out with a man bound in chains, whom Kyoshi presumed was the one who had accused her of pursuing him.

As he neared, Kyoshi began to make out all too familiar features; he was a bit taller than her, his clothes marked with green and brown. His face was unshaven, and his hair concealed a small scar over his right eye.

It was one of the men who had followed Jian Feng. The one who had stabbed her mother.

Reason and patience fell to rage. The guard started to say something, but Kyoshi was already moving forward towards the man, who cowered in fear with each step she took. The guards tried to hold her back, but Kyoshi shrugged them off before grabbing the man and slamming him against a wall.

"You," she snarled. "You ran away like a coward and thought you could hide here?"

"P-p-please Avatar," he cried, trying to free himself. "Please have mercy-"

"Mercy?! After what you did?!"

"Ma'am," one of the guards said, moving to pull her away. "I think you should calm down for a moment-"

"Stay out of this!" Kyoshi snapped before turning back to the prisoner. "Why should I grant mercy to a heartless piece of filth like you? You tried to kill my mother!"

"I-I-I was just following orders!" the man tried to defend himself. "Jian Feng said he would pay me-"

"To attack a girl on her sixteenth birthday? To try and destroy her home? To _murder_ the people she loves?!"

"Ma'am, I really think you should-" the guard started again, but Kyoshi snapped her hand towards him and knocked him back with a pillar of earth.

**"I said stay out of this!"** she bellowed, her eyes briefly flashing white. "Now," she turned back to the terrified prisoner. "You will suffer the same fate she did, only this time, I'll make sure to finish the job!" Kyoshi flexed her hand, stone covering it until she had formed an earthen gauntlet. She drew her arm back, fully intent on smashing the man's head, until her arm was restrained.

"Kyoshi, stop!" Sun shouted, trying to pull her back. Kyoshi tried to shake him off, but to no avail. "Kyoshi, I know you want to see this guy suffer, but you can't just carry it out by yourself."

"Watch me." Kyoshi drew back again, but Sun tried again to restrain her.

"No! The guards have him now, he's admitted to attacking you and trying to kill your mother. Let them handle it." Sun pulled her arm again. "… Please? Just let them handle it." Kyoshi's rage was still intense, but she knew that Sun was right. With a small sob, she lowered her hand and allowed the prisoner to drop to the floor. The prisoner curled into a ball, whimpering, and Kyoshi slumped over a little.

"I… I think I need time to rest," she whispered, allowing her energy to subside. As Sun led her away, she looked back to the guards. "I am sorry for how I acted. It was… uncalled for." They said nothing, instead making sure that the prisoner was secured as Kyoshi was led outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter took longer than I anticipated.<strong>

**So, stuff happens! Yay. The song that Sun sings is based off a German song with the same premise (old lady take the family cart/car for a joyride) I can't do lyrics justice, so I'm not writing them down here.**

**Wong-Chu is named after the first ever _Iron Man_ villain, a North Vietnamese Colonel who liked to wrestle his prisoners (promising their "freedom" if they won) and got his ass handed to him by Tony after he finished the first Iron Man suit. I brought someone like him in because I was thinking "What's to stop anyone claiming to be the Avatar for the first year or so, especially in the Earth Kingdom?" The Fire Nation and the Air Nomads have their own ways of finding out the Avatar, and we can presume the Water Tribe does, but the Earth Kingdom is massive so news probably travels slowly and regular communications must be hard. Kyoshi probably made it worse by heading out on her own instead of being officially identified as the Avatar. So anyone could claim to be the Avatar until the real one steps forward and shows everyone "Hey, I can Bend more than just Earth!"**

**Also, I did a bit of research and found out that Kyoshi actually fought Chin the Conqueror when she was 41. So we might actually see that in this story.**

**Anyway, Next chapter will see some reactions and stuff, and Kyoshi and Sun moving on to the next destination.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ and its related characters. Reviews and favorites are welcome, and if I screwed something up please let me know. Oh, and if you really like it go tell your friends about it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They walked in silence back to the inn. Kyoshi had regained enough of her physical energy to walk on her own, but emotionally she was drained and she still allowed Sun to guide her back. She tried to clear her mind, so that she would not be dragged down any further, but time and again she kept drifting back to the guard house and then to the attack on her home.

_Kuruk was right,_ she thought. _My anger is making me act irrationally._ She was so lost in thought that she almost failed to realize that they had reached the inn. She broke off from Sun and let herself in, scanning the room to make sure no one else was there, just so no one had the potential of eavesdropping on them.

"Probably should see if there's some food around here." Sun said. "I'll be back in a moment." Kyoshi nodded weakly as Sun made his way towards the inn's kitchen. As he left, she let her mind drift back to the guard-house and thought about just what she would do now.

_I need to tell him,_ she thought. _He already knows enough, and if I don't tell him then it might just come up at a more inconvenient time…_ Kyoshi shook her head. She hated thinking about things in terms of convenience and what would benefit or harm her more, and it seemed that such thinking was becoming more common to her ever since she learned she was the Avatar. She shook her head in frustration just as Sun returned to her.

"Well, I couldn't find much, and there's no one else here." He shrugged. "Maybe they're all out for the day…"

"Sun," Kyoshi said, pausing as Sun looked to her with concern. "Sit down. There's something I should tell you."

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" he asked. "I mean, you're probably still stressed from the fight and-"

"No, Sun," she said, waving him off. "You need to hear this, now, just in case it becomes divisive. And… and I'll probably forget if I don't tell you now." Sun was silent for a moment before nodding and taking a seat at a nearby table. Kyoshi sat opposite of him and let out a small sigh.

"I never did tell you how I learned I was the Avatar," she said, looking at the table.

"I was curious, but I thought it'd be rather personal."

"It is, but after what you saw today… I think it's better if you know now." Kyoshi brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and continued. "It was about a week before I met you. It was my birthday, and my village has a coming-of-age ceremony that I was getting ready for." She looked up at him "I suppose you'll want to know what that is at some point."

"It'd be interesting to learn about different ceremonies like that." Sun nodded. "But I guess that's not the important part, is it?"

"No." Kyoshi looked back to the table. "That night, as I was getting ready, four men came to our house. Their leader, Jian Feng, demanded that we give them shelter and supplies… and I imagine that he wanted something more from my mother, sister, and me. I tried to fight them so my family could escape, but…"

"Things went wrong?" Kyoshi could do nothing but nod.

"I should have been more careful. I could have held them off." Kyoshi wiped away a small tear. "That man at the guardhouse… Jian Feng ordered him to stab my mother to get me to cooperate." Sun was silent, but he did seem rather shocked by the development. "The last thing I remember is my vision going white, and then I woke up in my sister's arms. My brother and Earthbending master arrived after that, and as they helped me and my mother they told me I was the Avatar". There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again. "Well? How's that for a story on how I found out I was the Avatar? I'm sure it will make for a great section in your book." Sun frowned.

"I know that you're still broken up over this, but there's no need to get snippy about it."

"Yes there is!" Kyoshi cried, her outburst catching Sun off guard. "I took the responsibility to defend my family and home, and I failed. My mother almost died because of what I did. Those men escaped when I could have struck them down and brought them to justice. I had every chance to stop this from happening… and I couldn't." there was another pause.

"But it wasn't really your fault." Sun began before Kyoshi waved him off.

"That man choosing to attack my home was not my fault; my inability to defend my family is."

"Kyoshi, there are hundreds of different things that could have happened, and I think that beating yourself up over this is really going to hurt you more than it helps you. What happened to you and your family is terrible, no question about that, but if you just base your life on that one thing…" he shrugged. "I really don't want to see what kind of person you are then."

"And hopefully you won't." Kyoshi sighed. "I've tried my best to focus on my duties as the Avatar, but I still find myself drawn back to that night… I suppose that might be one of my burdens as the Avatar."

"I wouldn't say that," Sun countered, waving Kyoshi off before she could object. "Hear me out now. I've been around, and I think plenty of people tend to focus on things that they feel they failed at. It's a human thing, I guess… I admit I've had my fair share of mistakes I've made in the past that I've had trouble with."

"But I guess you've never had to watch your mother almost die, have you."

"No, but that still doesn't mean that being drawn back to personal failures is an Avatar thing." Sun paused for a moment. "I'm probably not the best person to talk about this. Maybe one of your masters in the future will give you a better answer."

"Maybe…" there was another pause before Sun spoke again.

"Just as long as you don't start obsessing over regaining your honor or something, I'm fine with it."

"You're not the only one that thinks that; when I contacted my past lives, Kuruk said that I was allowing my anger to build up inside me and cloud my judgment."

"Seems like a valid argument. Maybe you should talk more with your past lives and get their perspective." Kyoshi nodded in agreement.

"I could try to speak to them sometime… although I admit that it might take a bit of work; it's not like my past lives are at my beck and call just yet."

"Give it time." Kyoshi nodded again before giving Sun a small smile.

"Thank you for hearing me out, Sun."

"No problem. I'd be a rather lousy minstrel and friend if I didn't listen to anything." He let out a small chuckle before speaking again. "Anyway, you should probably get some rest after all that's happened today."

"Not sure how much rest I'll be able to get once word gets out that the Avatar really _is_ in Omashu."

"I'll stand outside the inn and tell people to look somewhere else if it will make you feel better." Kyoshi rolled her eyes before standing up and heading to her room. Her conversation with Sun had raised her spirits some, but she still felt lingering amounts of guilt at the back of her mind. Not just guilt from the attack, but also from her outburst at the guard-house. _Some first impression of the new Avatar, trying to kill a man and resisting attempts to calm me down._

_That is far from the worst of impressions,_ the voice of one of her past lives whispered, one that Kyoshi had not yet contacted.

…

Jian Feng had always hated Gaoling. While he liked to see himself as something close to nobility, their obsession with pleasantries and minor imperfections annoyed him to no end. They had so much power, and all they ever used it for was fretting over which shade of green their robes were. _Once I take my due, I'll make sure to remedy that._

That was why he and Chun had found a smaller tavern far away from most of the merchant or noble houses. Fewer prissy nobles meant that he had ample resources to build his power, searching the slums and bars for people who were desperate enough to do anything to 'improve' their lot, fighters that wanted an excuse to break something, or those shared a similar taste for glory as he did. It might have been a bit more difficult in a small, well-kept city like Gaoling, but Jian Feng was not a man to give up so easily.

As he waited, his mind drifted back to the girl from that village, the Avatar. Jian Feng assumed that she would not be looking for him, yet, and he was both grateful and disappointed at that thought. While it did give him time to continue to draw more fighters to his side, it also deprived him of a chance to defeat the Avatar and regain his lost honor. And the longer he waited, the more time the Avatar had to prepare for their confrontation. _Maybe I'll be able to find her before then…_

Jian Feng was drawn from his thoughts by several people sitting at the table across from him. He did not consider himself an eavesdropper, but a few small samples from their conversation were enough to catch his attention.

"So, did you hear the Avatar's returned?" one man said to his friends.

"Yeah, four or five times in the last week." Another grumbled, drawing a few chuckles from his compatriots.

"This time it's real." The first man said. "I heard this man from Omashu taking about it. This Earthbender was there and when he claimed to be the Avatar, this girl comes up to him and tells him off. They fight, and after she beats the guy she tells him that _she's_ the real Avatar."

"And how's that supposed to convince us?" a third man said.

"The man I was talking to said that he talked to a guard who ran into her. Some criminal had accused her of hunting him, and when she saw him she went ballistic and almost killed the guy. Her eyes even started glowing and everything."

"Still not convinced." The second man said. "So one guy talked to another guy who met someone who saw 'the Avatar'. Unless the Avatar walks into Gaoling with all his or her powers, I'm not going to be convinced." While the men at the table might not be convinced, Jian Feng's interest was piqued. _The Avatar passed through Omashu recently…_

A new plan was beginning to formulate in his mind; if the Avatar passed through Omashu, she was most likely on her way to the Fire Nation. Jian Feng had no way of catching up to her from Gaoling, but given the time it might take her to learn Firebending he could amass a sizeable force and be ready for her return to the Earth Kingdom. Of course, it relied heavily on the idea that she would not be training at the Western Air Temple, but even then he would still have adequate time to prepare. If anything, Jian Feng reasoned that it might be helpful the longer the Avatar was away from the Earth Kingdom, as the people of the Earth Kingdom would grow even more unrestful without her "guidance". _And those that are unrestful flock to the one who shows the most authority…_

"I asked around," Jian Feng was drawn from his thoughts again by Chun, who had returned to their table. "I think I found a few men who can replace Shan and Chu-Min for a little added muscle."

"Any Benders?" Jian Feng asked.

"I spoke with a few, but they might take some convincing; they did not seem to like the idea of leaving a place like Gaoling for uncertain rewards." Chun shrugged. "You should be able to win them over quickly enough, though. They're stubborn but not all that forceful."

"No doubt." Jian Feng looked around the establishment for a moment. "I don't think we're going to have any more luck in places like this, though…"

"The Si Wong Desert isn't too far away," Chun offered. "There's bound to be some bandits and Sandbenders in the border towns."

"Oh yes, let us go to the Si Wong and recruit an army of inbred barbarians. That will do _so _much in establishing a legitimate power base." Jian Feng sighed. "After this, we'll head to Omashu and then start north. It's more remote, so we might be able to influence a few more followers."

"Sir, that would put us closer to the Fire Nation," Chun shuffled a bit. "And while we wouldn't have to worry about Firebenders, it might be seen as you actively pursuing-"

"Chun, I thought I hired you to help me… revitalize the Earth Kingdom, not question my orders."

"But if we waste too much time chasing the Avatar from nation to nation, we'll use up all our resources and then your plan won't come to fruition."

"Defeating the Avatar _is_ the plan, though." Jian Feng leaned in a bit closer. "Although there are other reasons that we should head north. For one, the Avatar might not have even begun her journey, so when she does she has a good chance of stumbling across our group." It was not the whole truth, but Jian Feng did not feel that Chun needed to know any more. "Also, the northern regions are bound to be full of people willing to aid us in bringing stability back to the Earth Kingdom. Isn't that part of the plan, Chun? To find more souls to fight for us? Or did you just forget that when all your 'concerns' clouded your mind."

"Well… no, of course I didn't forget. But this whole revenge scheme-"

"Of course, you don't understand. You think this is just some petty grudge. The Avatar defiled everything I and my fathers stood for, and yet you can't see past your own limitations."

"I understand you're angry, sir. But I still think that your revenge scheme might be leaning more towards obsession."

"Why am I not surprised that you think that way?" Jian Feng rolled his eyes and turned away from Chun. He had assumed the Earthbender was smarter than this, but apparently his "concerns" were poorly founded. _That's what I get from recruiting around Ba Sing Se,_ he thought. _They are just as soft as that joke of a king that rules them._

"Sir, is something wrong?" Chun asked.

"Of course not." Jian Feng waved him off before standing up. "Now, could you show me to those men you spoke of? Perhaps I'll be able to better convince them to join us." Chun nodded and led Jian Feng to a different part of the tavern. Here, he saw several strong looking men, some of them possibly Benders, and all armed with some manner of weapon. The men paid him no mind at first, instead focusing on their drinking and gambling.

"So, you're the guy that's looking for fighters?" one of the swordsmen asked once he noticed Jian Feng.

"Yes, I am," Jian Feng looked to the others, who had paused from their game to hear what he had to say. "And I am open to anyone who is willing to join me on my journey."

"Heh, you're going to have to do a little better than that," a bearded Earthbender with an eye patch grunted. "I lost my eye the last time I joined someone on a 'journey'. What're you offering?"

"I can pay each of you two hundred gold now, and I can promise you an equal share of whatever we happen to steal or find on our way north." Some of the men seemed interested, but a few remained unconvinced.

"You're going to have to offer a little more than that." The one-eyed Earthbender said, preparing to turn back to his drink. Jian Feng paused for a moment, trying to think of the best possible incentive. If he could only play to a small amount of their greed, perhaps a jab at their pride might be what he needed to get their cooperation.

"I suppose you might want to play it safe, as it were," he said, shrugging. After all, I do anticipate running into the Avatar at some point." This caught not only the one-eyed Earthbender's attention, but many of the other men's attention as well. "I cannot say we are on friendly terms."

"Hey, I don't want to be fighting the Avatar," another man said. "There's no way we can win that."

"The Avatar is a young, naïve and untrained woman." Jian Feng countered. "If we act quickly, then we'll be able to catch her before she can fully master the Four Elements." He smirked. "And wouldn't that add to your fame? To let others know that you conquered the Avatar… in all definitions of that word." There were a few smirks from the men. Jian Feng knew what they were thinking: the Avatar, broken and cowed, unable to acts as Jian Feng and his mend did whatever they please. _That does not sound like a terrible idea… a further aspect of my revenge that Kuruk will suffer through._ "But if you said you weren't interested, then I'll just have to find someone who wants the Avatar more than you. Good day." Jian Feng turned to leave before the one-eyed Earthbender spoke.

"Wait." The one-eyed man said. "So if we do go with you, that's your offer? Some money and the Avatar?"

"And whatever your mind can make up." Jian Feng replied, a thin smile spreading across his lips. "I promise you all: serve me, and you will have not only the opportunity to do whatever you wish with the Avatar, but enough gold and other riches that even the nobles of Gaoling and Ba Sing Se will treat you with respect." This had won over much of the crowd, which also helped Jian Feng better gauge what kind of men he was dealing with: ones who allowed greed and lust to cloud their vision.

"You drive a very tempting bargain." The man said, grinning. "Where are we heading first?"

"North, towards Omashu. It should be a little easier to find more vulnerable territories up there, and we have a better chance of running into the Avatar as she tries to reach the Fire Nation."

"Let her." One man at the far back said. "Might put a bit more spice into her." The assembled men laughed, but Jian Feng remained silent, slowly watching his new recruits for anything that might come back to threaten his plan. Fortunately, other than lechery and greed, easy vices to satisfy, he did not see anything to worry about.

Jian Feng did not have to worry about these men demanding more than he was willing to give them. Things had begun to turn around for him, and with a little work he would soon have his revenge.

…

They had left Omashu some time ago; Wei-Jin had instructed them to travel to the port of Taizhou, where the trade ship _Jade Tide_ would take them to the Fire Nation. Kyoshi and Sun had left at the dawn the following day, making quick progress so as to not attract too much attention.

They were still several days from their destination, passing through a large forest of pines, when a storm had blown in from the west. Fortunately for them, Kyoshi had found a large hill and used her Earthbending to create a shelter from the storm. Kyoshi and Sun would be safe as long as a flood did not tear through the region.

Kyoshi sat at the back of the cave, her legs pulled up against her chest so that she would stay as warm as possible. She had angled herself so that she was facing away from the entrance to the cave, although she still flinched with every roll of thunder. Sun was a little further up, looking out into the storm and idly strumming his lute. _How can he stand this?_

"Well, it's been awhile since I've been in a good storm." He said after one close lightning strike. "I've always found them to be kind of terrifying, but in a good way."

"How is that even possible?" Kyoshi asked.

"It… kind of makes you feel small, helpless." Sun shrugged. "I think it reminds you that we're all just specks in comparison to the rest of the world…" he looked to Kyoshi. "Well, some of us are bigger specks than others."

"Whatever." There was a pause before Sun spoke again.

"You know, the Water Tribes have a legend about storms." He said, getting up from his spot and walking over to Kyoshi. "They say that the Wind and Ocean Spirits were competing for the Moon's attention, and when she chose the Ocean the Wind Spirit struck out in anger, creating the first storms."

"Sun, I don't really care about Water Tribe myths right now." Kyoshi snapped.

"Okay, calm down," Sun backed up a bit. "I was just trying to lighten the mood a little."

"I know." Kyoshi shifted her position a little. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. It's just… I hate storms." Another pause.

"Well, I guess they aren't for everyone, but it's not really that bad-"

"For you, maybe." Kyoshi sighed. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've always hated storms. The wind, the rain, the lightning, all of it just… just terrifies me." She shuddered. "I used to run crying to my parents whenever it got too bad. Sometimes I just wanted to bury myself in the ground and just hope my air didn't run out before the storm ended."

"Sorry," Sun said softly. "I didn't know…"

"I know. But…" Kyoshi sighed again. "I'm probably not the only one in my family who hates storms."

"Runs in the family?" Kyoshi closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to that day when she was nine, waiting with her sister for a boat that would never return. The image would have grown stronger, but she shook her head and dispersed it.

"I guess you could say so." She said, flinching again at another lightning strike. "I'd rather not talk about it right now." Sun nodded and sat down opposite of Kyoshi, still looking out at the storm.

"Think maybe it has something to do with you being the Avatar?" he asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the Avatar is more in tuned with things in the natural world, right?"

"I suppose…"

"So, maybe your Avatar Spirit is somehow reacting to the storm in a way that makes you scared of them. Maybe it's because you have the potential to end storms like this one, yet you can't." Sun shrugged. "I'm just spouting ideas here, so correct me if I'm wrong."

"I've known I am the Avatar for little more than two months, Sun." she shifted again. "I wouldn't know if you are right or not."

"You'll find out eventually, I guess." Kyoshi nodded, looking away from Sun for a moment. They sat quietly, sun watching the storm while Kyoshi did her best to forget that it was even there.

"Kyoshi?" she was rattled from her thoughts by Sun speaking.

"What is it?"

"What did you like most about living on your farm?" he asked. This question did catch Kyoshi off guard, and she found herself incredibly confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you haven't really told me a lot about your home other than… well, how you learned you were the Avatar." Sun shifted his position a little. "And my parents always said that one of the best ways to stop being scared is focus on things that make you happier, that way your mind is distracted and you aren't scared anymore."

"That sounds like it could fall apart easily."

"I never said it was perfect." Sun shrugged. "But at least you could give it a shot. The worst that could happen is that you're still freaked out by storms." It still seemed like a silly idea, but Kyoshi knew that Sun was only trying to help. _Might as well try._

"Well… Ever since I was little, it was always my job to take care of the Chicken Pigs." She shifted a little more. "My family had a flock of them, to harvest eggs and such. I'd always had a good connection to animals, so it made sense that I'd take care of them." A pause. "I think that might have something to do with me being the Avatar; I've always been good with animals in one way or another, and not just Chicken Pigs."

"Makes sense." Sun nodded as Kyoshi continued.

"Anyway, I loved talking care of the Chicken Pigs. They always seemed happy to see me, they loved it when I used my Earthbending to give them some mud to play around in, and I always saw it as a good time to just talk to something that would listen but not interrupt me. I know my sister called me crazy a few times after catching me talk to them, but I think she knew better; after all, my mother told me that she did the same thing when she was my age." Kyoshi paused again before a small giggle slipped past her lips. "They never seemed to like my older brother, though."

"Why's that?"

"My brother was always a rather loud person, even after he came of age. I guess that must have upset the Chicken Pigs… either that, or they were still angry at the time he stepped on one of them." Kyoshi's giggle evolved into a full laugh. "That was something. I was about eight, and I was at an Earthbending lesson when we heard this loud shrieking coming from my house. My master and I ran over to see what was wrong and found my brother, lying on his back in the mud covered in Chicken Pigs. He was lying there, flailing his arms around screaming 'the Demon Pigs! The Demon Pigs are after me!' We got him out without much problem, but the Chicken Pigs continued to chase him around whenever he went near their pen for the next week." She continued to laugh as the image of Li trying to sneak past the pen without much luck came to mind. Her brother, who always tried to act like a great leader and fighter, and yet he was scared for a few Chicken Pigs.

"Heh, that _is_ pretty funny." Sun said, giving Kyoshi a smile. "Is it okay if I include that once I get around to writing your biography?"

"I'd be rather disappointed if you didn't." she replied, her laughter dying down to chuckles again. As she relaxed, she noticed that Sun had been right; despite the wind and rain and thunder outside, she was calm to the point of being happy. Sun seemed to notice it too.

"I see you're feeling better." he said.

"Yes… yes I am." Kyoshi returned Sun's smile. "Thank you for that."

"No problem." He sighed before standing up and moving back to the entrance to the cave. "You should get some rest. I'll keep watch in case anyone comes along."

"Very well." As Sun too his place at the mouth of the cave, Kyoshi pulled a blanket from her pack and made herself as comfortable as possible, occasionally using her Earthbending to soften the ground. As she closed her eyes, her mind drifted back to her home, to her parents and siblings, and as she drifted off into sleep, Kyoshi found herself smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>The bit with the Chicken Pigs was in my mind a long time ago.<strong>

**So, a little bit more perspective on what our villains are up to. I think I will bring in Chin once Kyoshi's completed her Firebending Training.**

**And I've tried to set up a more regular schedule, but that means shorter chapters. I'll think of something.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you _really_ like the story, tell your friends.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had stopped just outside of Taizhou, and from the small hill they were sitting on Kyoshi could see dozens of ships and fishing boats coming in and out of the harbor. It had been her decision to wait until the next day before they headed into town and found the ship Wei-Jin had spoken of, so that they would both bypass any worries the town guard might have towards them and get to the Fire Nation as soon as possible.

"Sun, have you ever met more people from the Fire Nation besides the one that tried to adopt you?" she asked as they ate the last of their food.

"Can't say that I have, but I've heard stories from a few of my relatives." Sun said through bites of rice. "I've heard of nice Fire Nation citizens, and then some not so nice ones. Really, I imagine that they're just like people from the Earth Kingdom… except they can get a bit obsessive over things like honor and reputation." He shrugged. "At least, that's what I got from my family and from reading _The Avatar and the Dragon Queen _a few dozen times. Does that help?"

"I suppose." Kyoshi looked back out at the harbor. "But I admit I would still like a bit more information, just so I know what not to do."

"Not going to pull your weight as the Avatar?" Sun joked, but Kyoshi did not find it amusing.

"What I do as the Avatar impacts more than just those in my immediate area. If I come off as disrespectful then, it might ripple through and I'll gain a reputation of being a disrespectful woman."

"Well, that is relying on a bunch of different factors that you can't really control all that well."

"I know." Kyoshi looked back at Sun. "I just want to be ready, that's all." Sun nodded and returned to his food, the two eating in silence before Sun spoke again.

"On the subject of being prepared, what do you think they'll have you do to start your Firebending training?" he asked.

"I…" Kyoshi stopped for a moment. She had not thought all that much of what her Firebending training would entail, and the more she thought of it she realized she was beginning to feel rather daunted. "I really don't know. It really feels like I'm being forced to learn Earthbending all over again, only this time I'm being taught an entirely new style and I have no earth to work with."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be shooting fireballs in no time. I mean, you're the Avatar and all." Kyoshi knew there was some logic behind that statement, and the more she thought about it an idea came to mind.

"What if I asked my past lives about their training?" she shifted her posture a little before continuing. "Maybe they had similar feelings when mastering the other Elements."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." Sun took another bite of food. "You'd probably know more about that than I would."

"… Really?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow, a small smirk spreading across her face. "You, the man who suggested I meditate on a mountain to gain access to my past lives because one of them did so? The man who's always making theories about what I can and can't do as the Avatar?"

"Hey, that's different," Sun protested. "That doesn't have anything to do with actual Bending. Bending isn't as interesting as spiritual stuff." Kyoshi raised her eyebrow again, as if to ask Sun to elaborate. "Well… that's from a nomadic Non-Bender's perspective. Spirit journeys make for more creative showcasing."

"Right."

"Anyway, I'll let you get to your spirit journey." Kyoshi rolled her eyes before walking to the edge of camp, sitting so that she was facing the setting sun. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, doing her best to clear her mind and open her soul to the realm of spirits.

_Avatar Kuruk,_ she thought, hoping that the past Avatar would be there to hear her. _I need your guidance._ For the longest time she heard nothing, just the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and Sun idly strumming the stings of his lute. After a few more minutes of waiting, she called again. _Avatar Kuruk, I need your guidance._

"I'm not sure exactly what kind of guidance I can give you," Kyoshi opened her eyes and saw the spectral image of Kuruk seated before her. "But I presume it concerns your Firebending training?"

"Yes." Kyoshi adjusted her position. "I'm just not sure if I am prepared to learn an entirely new style of Bending."

"Most Avatars aren't, present company included." Kuruk shrugged. "Sure, I always jumped at the chance at increasing my power, but I will admit I was a bit hesitant to begin my Earthbending training. Water is rather easy to control, easy to guide, but Earth is more rigid and stubborn, something that is contrary to most Waterbending forms."

"So you had difficulty with Earthbending?" Kyoshi asked.

"Actually, Earthbending came rather easy to me once I understood the basic forms and philosophies. If anything, the Element that I had the most difficulty with was, in fact, Fire." Kyoshi was not entirely surprised, but it still seemed odd that Kuruk, a man who enjoyed the perks of being the Avatar, would have difficulty with one Element.

"But you showed me your memories; you seemed to be a capable Firebender."

"Just because one is a master does not mean they were born one, Avatar or not." Kuruk gave Kyoshi a small smirk. "Remember when you first started Earthbending?"

"Yes…" Kyoshi shook her head to dissipate the image of a little girl stomping around just to make one little rock move. "I suppose it will be the same with the other Elements."

"Yes, but I have no doubt you will master them with relative ease." A pause. "Well… except possibly Air. That might take you some time to master."

"For the same reason you had trouble mastering Fire?"

"Exactly." Kuruk pulled himself up straighter. "Yangchen is more learned in the details, but from what I do know the Avatar has the most difficulty with the Element opposite to their personality. I was a very easy-going man, but Firebending requires rigid discipline and focus less you lose control and injure someone, and I just could not manage that level of discipline for some time." An image of a ball of fire exploding in a younger Kuruk's face flashed before Kyoshi's eyes. "Fortunately, the Fire Sages were very good at treating burns."

"And… was that supposed to raise my confidence?" Kyoshi asked dryly.

"In a way. Mainly, it was to show you what would happen if you become too distracted, and to show you that not every Avatar is an immediate master, as much as they would like to be." Kuruk gave Kyoshi a smile. "But just because Fire or Air might not come to you immediately does not mean that you will never master them. I have no doubt that you will master the Elements and become a great Avatar."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." Kyoshi said, giving Kuruk a small nod of respect as the past Avatar faded back into the spirit world.

"So, what did he tell you?" Sun asked once he was certain Kyoshi was no longer speaking with Kuruk.

"Just that I should not worry about my Firebending training." Kyoshi said, standing up and walking back to Sun. "… I suppose you didn't hear me?"

"Well, you did mumble a few things, but it really looked like you were just sitting there." Sun shrugged. "It'd be interesting to see what going on a spirit journey looks like, but I guess I can wait for my chance, whenever that is." Kyoshi rolled her eyes before pulling her sleeping mat from its resting place.

"I'm going to try and get some rest, Sun." she said, lying down with her back to the east. "Wake me if anything comes up." Sun nodded and returned to tuning his lute, Kyoshi allowing his quiet plucking to lull her to sleep.

…

Although it was a great deal smaller than Omashu, Taizhou was certainly busier; all around merchants from across the Four Nations bartered for their wares and traded information, the air filled with conversation. They came on all kinds of ships, from small fishing vessels and Water Tribe skiffs to large trade ships from the Fire Nation and Eastern Earth Kingdom. Any other sounds and smells were drowned out by the presence of human activity, the vast multitudes of travelers and merchants presenting their own atmosphere to the city and the land around it.

Being more used to crowds, Sun lead the way towards the docks. Progress was rather slow, as he and Kyoshi had to contend with the multitudes of people who were not as inclined to move. Compared to the emptiness of the road to Taizhou, the harbor felt cramped and exhausting, something that even Sun was beginning to find difficult to deal with.

"Do you see the boat yet?" Kyoshi asked from behind him, easing her way around a pair of Fire Nation sailors.

"I don't think so." Sun said after finding a small area closed to the water line to get his bearings. "Wish we at least had a description of what the boat looked like." Kyoshi did not say anything, but instead joined him in trying to find the _Jade Tide_. It was easier to identify the Earth Kingdom vessels, as those tended to moor closer to shore, but most of the Fire Nation ships were a little further out in the harbor.

"Perhaps there's an official who might be able to tell us where the _Jade Tide_ is moored." Kyoshi said after failing to spot the ship.

"Maybe…" Sun looked around again, searching for anyone who might know what ships were where. Most of the people around seemed to be more of the weathered sailor type, and Sun was about to give up just scanning the crowd when he saw a little man with a book moving through the crowd. "Let's try that guy; he looks like an official." Kyoshi nodded and moved towards the man, Sun following after her.

"Excuse me!" she called, catching the man's attention.

"If you are here to complain about a notion of being charged too much to dock here," the man replied. "You are speaking to the wrong person."

"I'm not concerned with money." Kyoshi said, stepping in front of the man. Sun noticed that he cowered a little, no doubt because Kyoshi was close to two heads taller than him. "I'm looking for a ship."

"Well, you've probably found plenty of them. Now leave me alone." The man tried to move away, but Kyoshi blocked his path.

"I'm looking for a ship called the _Jade Tide_. You wouldn't happen to know if it's moored here, would you." The man gave a frustrated groan before opening the book, thumbing through a few pages before coming to a stop.

"Yes. The _Jade Tide _is at dock twelve." He quickly closed the book and started off again. "Now would you please leave me alone? I have many more rounds to make and not enough time, and I do not want to be waylaid by some confused traveler." Once the man was gone, Sun looked over to Kyoshi.

"Well… he was pleasant." Sun deadpanned.

"But I can understand why he would be stressed." Kyoshi said before turning and walking towards the indicated dock. "This port is full of ships and people coming and going, and they expect one man to keep track of everything."

"Kind of like you being the Avatar?"

"Exactly." Once again the two returned to navigating through the crowds, Kyoshi leading the way. As they walked, several merchants and other characters tried to catch their attention, boasting about possessing unusual items from far off lands. Sun would have loved to browse their collections, but Kyoshi did not seem that interested and just pushed forward. _Guess it's for the better._

Soon, they had arrived at the specified dock. The ship waiting there was not a very large ship, but it was still larger than the fishing vessel they had traveled on to get to Omashu. Like many of the Fire Nation ships that could be seen, its sails were a dark red, although the hull was highlighted with a softer green. And Sun thought he saw a small carving of a lotus near the bow, but passed it off as simple coincidence.

"Hello there," a muscular man standing in front of the gangplank said as the two approached. "I take it you seek passage to the Fire Nation."

"Yes," Kyoshi said, stopping in front of the man. "How did you guess?"

"Your necklace," the man answered, giving the two travelers a smile. "Captain Hahn said to look out for a tall woman wearing a lotus necklace, and here you are."

"Surely I couldn't have been the only woman with a lotus necklace you've seen." The man chuckled.

"There is that, but there are ways of determining who the captain was referring to, and who he wasn't." he stepped to the side, ushering Kyoshi and Sun up the gangplank. "Welcome aboard the _Jade Tide_, young Avatar." Kyoshi nodded her thanks and began up the steps, Sun following behind.

"Why is it that all these guys know you're the Avatar before you even introduce yourself?" he asked.

"Well, Wei-Jin had received a letter from my master telling him who I was." Kyoshi replied as the two made their way up the gangplank. "I can assume that he gave a similar description to this Captain Hahn when he sent out his message that I was coming to Taizhou."

"… Well, it's still a bit freaky." As they stepped onto the deck, they were greeted by another man. His skin was darkened from years of exposure to the sun, his hair graying from age, and his body bore a few scars, but he still gave off the disposition of a friendly man.

"Welcome, my friends." He said, giving them a short bow. "I am Captain Hahn, and I must say it is an honor to finally meet the Avatar face to face."

"The honor is all mine." Kyoshi replied, returning the bow. "Although you don't have to address me as 'Avatar'. You can just call me 'Kyoshi' for now."

"Of course, Miss Kyoshi." The captain nodded. "Although, I must say it's rather unusual that you came here more or less on your own; I would have assumed that the officials of the Earth Kingdom would have provided you with an escort."

"My home was very isolated from the rest of the Earth Kingdom, so I wouldn't be surprised if most officials don't know where it is." Kyoshi countered, frowning slightly. "And… the events that led to me discovering that I was the Avatar were rather… out of the ordinary."

"I see. If it is some personal issue, I will not pry any further." Hahn then turned his attention to Sun. "Sorry, but I don't seem to remember hearing about you."

"I'm Sun, her biographer." Sun said, grinning. When Hahn did not respond, Sun decided to elaborate further. "I'm writing down her life story so that others-"

"I am familiar with the term, my friend." He interrupted before giving a small chuckle. "Regardless, I'm sure you will do a fine job." Sun could not help but grin again at the compliment as Hahn returned to Kyoshi. "Now, we will be casting off once the tide comes in, so if you would like I can have my men take your supplies to your rooms. Perhaps I can offer you a cup of tea first, just to help you get settled in?"

"I see no harm in that." Kyoshi said before looking to Sun. "Do you?"

"Well, the worst that could happen is that I'd get drowsy." Sun replied, shrugging. "But I can live with that." Hahn smiled and led the two towards the stern of the ship, ushering them in to his personal cabin. Inside, Sun and Kyoshi were greeted by a large number of odds and ends, the most prominent being a large map of the Four Nations crisscrossed with multiple lines and pathways. Sun was drawn to the map primarily, tracing each line to see just where the _Jade Tide_ had traveled, while Kyoshi made herself comfortable at the small table that had been set up.

"I see you're interested in charts," Hahn said from behind Sun. Sun did not look back, but he did nod to confirm that he had heard the captain.

"It's not my area of expertise," he said. "But a good map tells enough stories on its own."

"As it should." The captain set out three small cups for tea, but instead of pouring it immediately he set the pot on his hand, a small fire enveloping it and heating the water quickly.

"You are a Firebender?" Kyoshi asked.

"Yes, but I would not consider myself highly proficient." Hahn said, putting out the fire with a flick of his wrist before pouring the tea. "My family was never very rich when I first discovered my Firebending, so I never received any training beyond a few basic lessons."

"That's odd," Sun said, turning away from the map and sitting down next to Kyoshi. "I would have thought the Fire Nation would be more rigorous in training Benders… At least, that's what I've been told."

"I was born near the end of Yangchen's life," Hahn said, taking a seat across from the two. "Things have changed in the last fifty years."

"I can imagine." Kyoshi said, taking a sip from her tea before continuing. "Even if you have only received basic training, is there anything you can teach me about Firebending?"

"I'd encourage you to practice your breathing, and try to get used to standing out in the sun for a while." The captain shrugged. "Other than that, there's not much else to say. I would let you try and practice, but I would rather you not burn my ship down in the process."

"I doubt it will come to that." Kyoshi took another sip of tea. "Your friend in Omashu, Wei-Jin, mentioned something about the Fire Sages and that they would be teaching me."

"The Fire Sages have taught the Avatar Firebending for as long as anyone can remember." Hahn leaned back in his chair a little. "My brother joined the Sages when he came of age, so I do know a little of the Order, but not enough to tell you of their training methods."

"Will your brother be the one to teach me?"

"Sadly, no. He died several months ago, before it was revealed that the Avatar had returned." Sun noticed that Kyoshi seemed rather disappointed by this revelation, so he decided that now might be a good time to change the subject.

"So, how exactly does a Fire Nation merchant become friends with an innkeeper in Omashu?" he asked.

"Wei-Jin used to be an officer in the Earth Kingdom army. He helped save my ship and crew from a band of pirates about twenty six years ago, and we've managed to keep in touch since then." He chuckled. "It's easier when the Fire Nation has a ready supply of messenger hawks at a low price." _So that's how he knew we were coming… clever._

"By any chance do you know my Earthbending master, Lau Dan?" Kyoshi asked. There was a long pause before Hahn spoke.

"I cannot say that I've met anyone with that name. I pride myself on having a good memory, but I'll be the first to admit it's not as reliable as it was twenty years ago." Once again Kyoshi seemed disappointed, and Sun thought he understood why; it had not been very long since Kyoshi had left her home and family, so she must have been looking for a connection to them. Hahn seemed to notice this, although he did not seem to come to the same conclusion that Sun did. "Is something wrong, Miss Kyoshi?"

"No, I'm fine." She said, shaking her head and taking another sip of tea. "Just a bit homesick, I guess."

"I know the feeling. It never really goes away, but it does become manageable after a while." There was a pause, the three sitting in silence as Kyoshi and Hahn finished their tea. Sun broke the silence when another idea came to mind.

"So, you mentioned something about messenger hawks?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Wonderful things, messenger hawks." Hahn replied, giving Sun a smile. "You can send a message to just about anyone in the world, provided you give them a good description of where they should go."

"Do they ever get lost? Like, say for a moment you wanted to send a message to someone who lives in a really small village near one of the Air Temples, one that's small enough that it doesn't show up on a map normally. Would the hawk be able to get there?"

"There are mishaps, but I think a well-trained messenger would be able to complete the journey." Sun nodded as Hahn continued. "Why do you ask? Are you considering buying one once you get to the Fire Nation?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Sun answered. "As a collector of stories, it might be easier to get whatever I find somewhere it will be appreciated, and I can stay in contact with people I've made connections with."

"A noble goal. I'd recommend heading to the capital city if you do decide to follow through on this; those in the service of the Fire Lord, or wish to serve him, are the experts when it comes to training messenger hawks."

"Alright… So, is the capital hard to get to?"

"It all depends on where the Fire Sages decide Kyoshi should be trained… unless you two are splitting up upon arrival in the Fire Nation."

"No." Kyoshi said quickly. "I think it would be best if we stick close to one another. As Sun is my biographer and friend, I'll need him nearby so that he can record whatever her needs to and help me should any personal issues arise." Sun gave Kyoshi a silent nod of thanks before Hahn spoke again.

"I understand completely." He took one last sip from his tea. "Sometimes even the greatest among us needs a confidant to help them."

Confidant. Sun had never thought of himself in that way; he saw himself as Kyoshi's friend, most definitely, but confidant sounded more… official. Personal even. At the very least, he liked how the title sounded, but Kyoshi was a bit more sensitive towards personal connections. She probably would not like the idea of someone pushing too far into her privacy, friend or no.

_Well… maybe the role of a confidant is something I'll have to grow into…_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so much for getting this out on a schedule...<strong>

**It's not entirely my fault; I'd gotten a temp job a few weeks ago that really cut into my writing time, and I redid this chapter a few times because I wasn't happy with how it was progressing.**

**But enough about that. Kyoshi's going to the Fire Nation! Stuff will happen there.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**

**And if you _really_ like this story, go tell your friends if you think they'll like it too.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Near the end of their journey aboard the _Jade Tide_, with the craggy rock of the Fire Nation's main island growing larger with each passing hour, Kyoshi was awoken by a shriek. Groggily she sat up, trying her best to will as much of her energy forward in case the ship was under threat.

_What can I do? I have no earth to Bend._ Kyoshi knew she would make do and made her way up to the main deck, her inner energy becoming active once again. Up on deck, she was surprised to see that all was calm, save for one or two younger sailors who were looking up to the sky. Kyoshi followed their gaze and gasped.

Circling the _Jade Tide_ was a magnificent creature, unlike any Kyoshi had seen before. Its body was long and serpentine, twisting through the air with almost impossible agility. It was coated in brilliant red and gold scales, its neck shielded by a thick mane of golden fur. With another shriek the beast swooped low over the water, its claws breaking the surface of the water briefly before it pulled back up, a massive golden fish struggling to get free. Kyoshi watched in silent amazement, a childlike grin on her face.

"I take it this is the first time you've ever seen a dragon?" Kyoshi turned and saw Hahn standing behind her. She composed herself as much as possible before speaking.

"My father used to tell me stories about them when I was a little girl." She looked back up, watching as the dragon flew off to the southeast towards the faint outline of several small islands. "I never thought I'd actually see one in my life. They're even more fascinating than he described them."

"You'll see quite a few in the Fire Nation; they make their nests in the small islands and volcanoes that surround the more populated areas." The captain chuckled a little and walked up to Kyoshi, looking out to the spot where the dragon had disappeared. "When I was your age, I wanted to tame one and ride it all across the Four Nations, as the Dragon Kings did before the rise of the Fire Nation." _Maybe Sun's story _does_ hold some weight._ Kyoshi was stopped from responding by Sun coming out on deck, the nomad yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," he said. "I heard some commotion up here. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine." Kyoshi replied, turning to face him fully. "A dragon just passed by, though. Shame you missed it." At this, Sun's tiredness seemed to evaporate.

"… Dragon?" he stammered. "There was a dragon here?"

"Yes…" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"I missed out on seeing a dragon?" Sun's shoulders shagged. "I've always wanted to see a dragon, and now I missed my chance."

"Cheer up, Sun. I'm sure you'll get another chance once we reach the Fire Nation." She turned back to Captain Hahn. "Which reminds me, I was meaning to ask when we would arrive."

"If the tides are willing, we should be docking later this afternoon." Hahn pointed towards the approaching landmass. "You can't see it, but there's a small cove just south of the main harbor. The Fire Sages I contacted have asked us to drop you off there."

"Why not just use the main harbor?" Sun asked. "It'd probably be easier than risking a small cove."

"I know it would, but the Fire Sages told me that they did not want it to be common knowledge that the Avatar was there in the Fire Nation, at least not yet." Kyoshi frowned. There was something off about the Fire Sages' plans, but she did not feel that now was a good time to jump to conclusions. She could almost hear Lau Dan telling her to wait for an opportune moment, to never jump at the first apparent opportunity. "If I knew why they wanted to do that, I would tell you, but I have not had the greatest connection to the Sages since my brother died."

"That is understandable." Kyoshi said, although she noted that Sun still seemed confused. "If you'll excuse me, I need to finish getting ready for the day." Hahn nodded and Kyoshi made her way back to her room, closing the door behind her and finding a spot on the floor to sit and meditate. As she closed her eyes, her mind drifted back to the dragon, images of the beast looping through the sky filling her mind. She gave a happy sigh, and for a moment she saw herself as a child, seated on the dragon's back and grinning as they soared through the sky.

Her meditation was interrupted by a small knock on her door. "It's open." She called, turning a little as Sun stepped into the room. "Sun, is something wrong?"

"Probably not," Sun replied, taking a seat across from Kyoshi. "I'm just not sure why the Fire Sages would be so secretive about you. I mean, you're the Avatar; shouldn't everyone know that you're here?"

"I admit, the situation is a bit odd," Kyoshi shrugged. "But I feel there's more to it than just the Fire Sages being secretive. My master always told me to wait for the opportune moment before acting, so that's what I will do: wait and see what the Fire Sages have in store for my training, and work from there." Sun was silent for a moment before nodding.

"You're probably right." Sun sighed. "That's one of the problems of being a nomad; since you're always on the move you have to watch out for anything that might hurt you or slow you down in a negative way." He paused before giving her a cheery smile. "But at least it'll give me a few things to write about for your biography."

"Oh yes." Kyoshi adjusted her posture. "How is that going?"

"Well…" Sun paused before frowning. "I don't really have a lot. I have a general introduction, but I got stuck when trying to describe your early life… and I haven't exactly had a good source of ink, paper and light to get everything down."

"I'm sure the Fire Sages can provide whatever you need. At the very least, I can always say I need the supplies and then pass them off to you."

"Might be risky, but fun." Sun chuckled. "If it comes to that, you have my support." A smile quickly flashed across Kyoshi's face. "So, I should probably let you get back to meditating."

"You can always join me if you want. It might help you be less nervous about the Fire Sages' 'plans'." Sun chuckled again before shaking his head.

"Nah, I've always been bad at calming down and meditating. I tried once when I was ten, and… well, let's just say that it hurt to fall out of a wagon in your sleep." Kyoshi gave a small bark of laughter as Sun excused himself. Once he was gone and the door closed, Kyoshi drew herself up straighter and closed her eyes again, calming her spirit and allowing her mind to go blank.

Tomorrow, she would begin her Firebending training. Tomorrow, she would take another step on her path to becoming a full Avatar.

…

The cove the _Jade Tide_ had docked at was actually a small harbor, with several sampans and fishing vessels crossing the water. The buildings were lined in dozens of shades of red and gold, a surprising change from the browns and greens of the Earth Kingdom. Several members of Captain Hahn's crew had gotten off the boat before Kyoshi and Sun, heading to the small market to gather more food and other supplies.

"This is where I must leave you, Kyoshi." Hahn said as the two travelers stepped off the gangplank. Kyoshi turned towards him and bowed.

"I thank you once again for ferrying us to the Fire Nation, captain." She said. "May our paths cross again in more casual times."

"Let's hope so." Hahn said, returning her bow. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey." Kyoshi nodded before adjusting her pack and starting off down the dock, Sun following behind her.

"See? You are opening up." He said once he caught up with her. Kyoshi rolled her eyes but did not say anything. Instead, her attention was focused on four men waiting at the end of the dock. They were older, not as old as Lau Dan but old enough, and they were dressed in dark red robes. Each one of them wore a tall, conical hat, with some of them adored with a small design resembling a fire. _These must be the Fire Sages._ Kyoshi straightened herself up more and proceeded further.

"It is an honor to have you in our presence, Avatar." The leader of the Fire Sages said, bowing as Kyoshi approached. Kyoshi returned the bow before speaking.

"I thank you for you hospitality," she replied. "If you wish, you may call me 'Kyoshi' instead of addressing me as 'Avatar'." The Fire Sages did not say anything more on the subject, instead escorting Kyoshi to the edge of town, where a small, curtain lined palanquin waited along with four more Sages.

"We will provide you transportation to the temple," the lead Sage said. "Once there, the head abbot will discuss your training."

"I see." Kyoshi studied the palanquin for a moment. "Although I am not sure if this is entirely necessary. I am perfectly fine with walking."

"The abbot insisted that the Avatar conserve her energy before beginning training." Kyoshi frowned, but did not protests. This just seemed to be how things were done in the Fire Nation; she would voice her objections if and when the time called for them. She moved towards the palanquin, Sun following behind, before the Fire Sage spoke again. "Your companion will have to walk along outside; the palanquin can only support one person."

_Okay, now is a good time to protest._

"Sun is my friend," Kyoshi said, turning to face the Fire Sage. "I will not have him exert himself in such a way while I am given special treatment."

"We do not have the resources to carry both you and your companion to the temple." The Sage responded, his gaze narrowing slightly.

"Then let him ride in the palanquin. I can walk."

"That cannot be done." Kyoshi could feel her frustration rising until Sun cut her off.

"Kyoshi, it's okay." He said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I've walked across the Earth Kingdom longer than you've known you're the Avatar; I can stand walking a little further."

"But it's not right. I shouldn't be given this kind of special treatment."

"Kyoshi, it's just for one trip. I'm sure they can make an adjustment once we reach… wherever it is we're going." Kyoshi furrowed her brow, but she realized Sun was right. She nodded and stepped into the palanquin, setting her pack at one end before trying to make herself as comfortable as possible. The Fire Sages took up positions at the front and back of the palanquin, with Sun alongside, and they began to carry Kyoshi away from the town and up the mountainside.

Two minutes into the trip, and Kyoshi realized she hated travelling by palanquin. It was not like riding her father's cart down to the market, where she could still have some connection to the earth by feeling it through the wheels; here, while she could feel the energy in the ground beneath her, it was as if she was suspended from a rope and could not touch it. She knew she could still Bend if she so desired, but it was just not the same.

As they continued on, Kyoshi could see other signs of human activity. Small huts and neighborhoods lined the road, well made and orderly compared to some of the villages she had seen in the Earth Kingdom. They passed by several villagers, all of them stepping to the side and bowing as Kyoshi and the Fire Sages passed. She frowned again; she knew the Avatar held great influence and respect, but she still thought it better if they treated her more like a person than royalty. _Perhaps that will change in due time._

Kyoshi had lost track of time when they reached the Fire Sages' temple. It was a tall structure made of volcanic rock, dark grey and lined with red tiling and gold inlay. The temple was surrounded by a small courtyard, wherein Kyoshi could see several junior Sages tending to the grounds. In the center of the courtyard stood another gathering of Fire Sages, this one led by an old man Kyoshi assumed was the head abbot. None of the Sages at work paid the palanquin any mind, and for once Kyoshi was okay with that. The Sages carrying the palanquin turned slightly before setting the palanquin down, and as Kyoshi gathered her things the leading Fire Sage moved around and drew back the curtains and allowed her to step out. The stone beneath her crunched slightly with each step she took, and she did her best to suppress the joy of feeling direct contact with the earth once again.

"Welcome, Avatar," the abbot said, bowing low. "We Fire Sages are honored to have you in our presence."

"It is an honor to be here." Kyoshi said as she returned the bow. The abbot nodded and walked into the temple, Kyoshi following behind flanked on either side by the Fire Sages, Sun holding up the rear. Kyoshi was greeted by a painting of several Fire Sages surrounding a nobly-dressed man, fire hovering over his left hand while his right was held in front of his chest.

"Avatar Katsurou," the abbot said, pointing out the mural as they passed by. "He founded the Order of the Fire Sages shortly before uniting the Dragon Kingdoms and becoming the first Fire Lord. His line has long since ended, but we continue to honor his teachings and leadership."

"I have no doubt he was a great man." Kyoshi said, and she thought she saw Sun nod fervently in agreement. The abbot did not say anything yet, but led them down a long hallway and up a winding staircase to the next level.

"You will being your training under Sage Gorou tomorrow, Avatar." The abbot stopped in front of two doors at the far end of the hall. "Once he has deemed you proficient, and once the Air Nomads agree on where you shall be trained, we will procure a transport to take you to the designated Air Temple."

"So, I hate to interrupt," Sun said from the back. "But when do we get to see the capital city?" Kyoshi noticed that a few of the Sages gained looks of frustration or worry, and this set off a small alarm inside Kyoshi's mind. _Is there something I don't know that they're trying to hide from me?_

"The Avatar must remain focused on her duties and training." The abbot answered, his words much more harsh than before. "Avatar Kuruk was too distracted in his womanizing and dueling, and look where the world is now due to his lack of focus."

"But Kyoshi's not Kuruk," Sun countered. "At the very least you can show her around, just so she knows how the Fire Nation works."

"I did not realize you were a high enough ranking Sage to dictate how the Avatar is trained." The abbot snapped. "Unless we consider it necessary, the Avatar will remain here under our supervision until she is ready to move on to the Air Temples." Sun opened his mouth to continue his protest, but the abbot waved him off. "My decision is final. We shall have no more discussion on this." The abbot turned his attention back to Kyoshi. "Now, these are the rooms that have been set aside for you and your… companion. Clothes have been provided for you, and junior Sages will be along later to deliver your nightly meal. Sage Gorou will be expecting you to at the training field tomorrow at dawn." The abbot bowed and left, followed by the other Fire Sages. Kyoshi frowned again; while she was eager to begin her Training, the manner in which the Fire Sages went about it seemed… off. She could understand their weariness in case she did turn out to be like Kuruk, but just locking her up in the temple was rather extreme. She looked to Sun, who seemed equally confused and upset as she was.

"I'm sure I'll be able to get less strict arrangement once my studies are underway." Kyoshi said to reassure Sun.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "But still, it just seems wrong to keep the Avatar locked up in here."

"I know Sun… I know."

…

At dawn, Kyoshi made her way down to the training field. Her travelling clothes had been exchanged for a simple red robe and black vest, her hair held back by a small headband and bun to keep it out of the way of any potential fire blasts. She still had to wear her boots, though, as the Fire Sages did not have any shoes in her size and it would take too much time to make a new pair.

After a night of rest and meditation, Kyoshi felt she was ready for whatever training awaited her. She would just have to approach it like an Earthbender: head on, no compromise.

As she stepped out onto the training field, she saw another Fire Sage waiting for her. He was dressed like the others, and he had a thin grey mustache and faded eyebrows. She stopped at the opposite end of the field and bowed. "Sage Gorou."

"Avatar Kyoshi." He said, returning her bow. "Welcome to your first Firebending lesson." He bade her to step forward. "Now tell me, what you know of Firebending?"

"… It's dangerous if not controlled properly?"

"That is a better answer than Avatar Kuruk gave." Gorou turned around. "Firebending requires great focus and composure. You must have complete control over your emotions and your energy, or else you will fail and harm those around you."

"I understand."

"Do you? Take a stance." Kyoshi did so, but Gorou did not seem impressed. "Wider." Kyoshi said nothing, but adjusted her stance. "Now, Firebending draws its power from two sources: the breath, and the sun. The sun is the most powerful source of fire in the world, and its energy sustains all life in the world. Your breath mixes with this energy, and when released it creates fire." Gorou snapped his hand to the right, a jet of flame shooting from his fist. "Now, hold that position and take deep breaths. Feel the energy of the sun and allow it to combine with your natural energy. In the same way, you will learn to feel the energy of fire once you are ready to Bend it."

Kyoshi nodded before firming up her stance, her hands folded across one another. She took a deep breath, her lungs filling with air and her body flowing with energy. She could feel the sun's light on her back, a pleasant feeling that warmed every fiber of her being. She held her position for several minutes, doing her best to get used to this new form of energy.

"Continue with your breathing exercises." Gorou said, walking around Kyoshi and heading back into the temple. "I shall tell you when you can take a break once I return." Kyoshi did not say anything, her mind focused on her breathing exercises. With Gorou gone, Kyoshi noted that the training field had become rather quiet, and she found that the quiet was rather comforting. She allowed her eyes to close, opening all of her senses to the world around her. As the sun shifted its position in the sky, Kyoshi could feel her energy changing, shifting to better absorb the rays.

"Morning." She was rattled from her concentration by Sun coming out of the temple. "What Firebending move is this?"

"It's a breathing exercise." She said, trying to regain her focus. "I need to get used to drawing energy from the sun, so I'm working on my breathing as per Sage Gorou's instructions."

"Okay…" there was a pause. "That doesn't look too comfortable. How long have you been out here?"

"Most of the day. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my practice."

"Okay, I'll stop bothering you." Sun began to walk away before stopping. "So… Would it be okay if I just sat here and watched, just as long as I didn't say anything?"

"I appreciate your interest, Sun, but I think for now it might just be better if I practice alone."

"Please? You won't even know I'm here."

"I'm an Earthbender; I would know." There was a pause before Kyoshi felt Sun moving away. She was prepared to return to her breathing exercise when she felt him come back.

"Can you at least tell me what it feels like to do whatever it is you're doing?" He asked, to which Kyoshi gave a frustrated sigh.

"Completely different from what I'm used to. Now please, leave me alone; you're starting to annoy me." And with that, Sun left, although Kyoshi could feel that he was still lingering, trying to watch her from a distance. Deciding that protesting further would only add to her distraction, and might sour her relationship with the nomad, she elected to ignore him and cleared her mind to remove his presence. Once again her mind was drawn back to the feeling of the mixing energy within her, and she even thought she could feel her fingers warming slightly from her energy.

The sun had shifted again, preparing to sink away into the west, when Gorou returned. Kyoshi did not say anything to the Fire Sage, instead focusing on the energy inside her. Gorou circled her for a few moments before setting a small bowl of rice in front of her.

"Rest. You have done well for your first day of training." Kyoshi nodded and stood up, instantly regretting it as she felt her muscles begin to ache. "I suppose I should have warned you about that."

"Yes." Kyoshi stumbled around for a moment to get feeling back in her legs, and once she was walking properly she moved on to the rice. It was slightly cold, but it was still food. "I suppose I'll have to do this again tomorrow."

"Yes, until I decide when you are ready to work with fire." Kyoshi nodded and finished off the last of her rice. She stood and gave Sage Gorou a bow before heading back into the temple, the cool air inside a welcome sensation.

"So, it went well?" Sun asked as Kyoshi walked into the temple.

"Yes, it was much easier than I thought it would be." Kyoshi replied, turning down the hall to head to her room.

"Good. Glad to see that you're getting the hang of things." They walked in silence for a moment. "Hey, I'm sorry if I was bothering you earlier. I was just excited to see-"

"I know." Kyoshi shook her head. "And honestly, I don't really blame you. I might not have done a lot of real Firebending yet, but… feeling the energy of the sun flowing through me is… well, it was a surprisingly invigorating experience." She looked to Sun. "And I suppose I might have been a bit harsh in telling you to go away."

"Hey, it's okay. I can understand why you wanted me gone, and maybe I was being a bit pushy." He gave her a smile. "We're still friends, right?"

"Yes," Kyoshi nodded, stopping when she realized she had reached her room. Sun gave her a friendly nod before stepping into his room, Kyoshi entering hers shortly after. She found a clear spot on the floor and sat down, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to go blank.

Unlike her normal meditations, where her thoughts would inevitably drift to her family and her duties as the Avatar, she found herself focusing on the face of Lau Dan. It seemed like it had been a long time since she had studied under him, listened to his stories of the Earth Kingdom and the spirits, and heard his hearty chuckle. She did not want to downplay the teaching of her new master, but she knew that it would take some work for him and any of her future masters to measure up to Lau Dan.

_Sifu Lau Dan, wherever you are… I hope that you're proud of me._

…

After several days of practicing, Kyoshi was beginning to get the hang of feeling the energy of the sun and mixing it with her own. Her legs still ached from holding her stance for hours on end, but she was beginning to get used to it.

Although, one thing she was not entirely comfortable with was that Sage Gorou rarely spoke to her. Lau Dan at least encouraged her and told her more about the world beyond Bending, but Gorou never said much unless he was critiquing Kyoshi in some apparent flaw in her form. It was still not enough for her to come to hate the man, but it was enough that she wondered if there was anything that would please him.

"You are allowing yourself to lose focus," he said, prodding Kyoshi in the back so she straightened up. "If you lose focus, you will endanger all around you."

"Sorry, Master Gorou." She replied, which received another prod to the back.

"I did not give you permission to talk." He snapped. "Remain focused." Kyoshi tightened her jaw, but did not say anything. Unlike his normal habit of leaving her alone for the majority of the day, Gorou had not left the training field at all and was inspecting every aspect of Kyoshi's practice, from how deep her breaths were to what angle her knees were bent at. Any imperfection was remedied with a harsh word and a quick prod with the small cane he carried, although Kyoshi was rather thankful that he did not seem to think hitting her with the cane was warranted.

So she waited, breathing in and out and feeling the sun change her energy, waiting for whatever plan Gorou had in store for her.

"Hold out your hands." Gorou said. As Kyoshi did so, she noticed that he had produced a small green leaf from his robes. He pinched the leaf between his fingers, and Kyoshi saw a small stream of smoke rising from the leaf. "Today, we are going to begin working with fire. I want you to concentrate on the leaf, and do not allow it to be consumed by the fire." He took Kyoshi's hands and placed the leaf so she was holding both ends. From here, she could see that a smoldering hole had been burned in the leaf, the edges still glowing slightly.

"Remember to remain focused, and do not allow your energy to waver. Feel the energy of the fire, how it interacts with the fibers within the leaf, and then make that energy your own." Gorou said, stepping back and watching Kyoshi. "Too little energy, and the fire will die out. Too much, and the leaf will be consumed. Either extreme will result in you failing." Kyoshi said nothing, for even the smallest sound might draw Gorou's ire. Instead, she looked down at the leaf and focused her energy, feeling around the burnt edges. The sensation of directly channeling fire caused a small tickle to run up and down her arm, but other than a slight eye twitch she did not react.

_Focus, Kyoshi,_ she thought. _This is just like when Sifu Lau Dan taught you to move the rock. Just focus your energy, and everything will work out properly._

For several long minutes, Kyoshi stood and controlled the small amount for fire, her breaths causing the embers to flare ever so often. Occasionally a bit of the fire would die out, and Kyoshi would have to add a bit of her energy to reignite it. She continued to hold this position before Gorou spoke again.

"Make the fire larger." He said, causing Kyoshi to raise an eyebrow.

"Won't that just risk the fire growing out of control?" she asked.

"Did I ask you to speak out against my teaching? Make the fire larger." Kyoshi furrowed her eyebrows, but increased her energy and watched as the embers inched towards her fingers. Her fingers briefly tingled from the heat, but another adjustment removed the potential of burning her fingers. With each breath, Kyoshi could feel the fire trying to break free of her control, but Kyoshi countered with more of her energy.

"Larger," she heard Gorou say. _But then the entire leaf will burn… wait, of course; that's what he's been training me to prepare for._ Kyoshi took another breath and allowed the flame to expand, the last of the leaf burning into nothing. As it disintegrated, the embers blossomed into a full flame, the heat once again scratching against her skin. While she had known it would catch on fire fully, the reaction still caught Kyoshi off guard and she nearly let go, but her energy held as she twisted her hands around the fire.

"Don't lose control," Sage Gorou said, moving around Kyoshi. Allow the fire to become one with your energy. Don't think of it as you would a stone or a tool; think of it as an extension of your own body." Kyoshi wanted to nod that she understood, but she did not want to risk the possibility that she would lose control. She continued to move her hands about, pushing and pulling with her energy to keep the flames strong.

Bending the flames was an entirely new experience. Earth merely reacted to her strength and input, but fire actively pushed back against her energy and required constant adjustment and care. Every shift in the fire required a shift in her energy, but soon she was beginning to anticipate these changes, if not outright encourage them. Within the flame she could feel a subtle pulse, a small reserve of energy that was not her own but still called out to her. _It's like the fire is… alive._

"Very good, Avatar," Gorou said as Kyoshi continued to adjust her energy and manipulate the flame. "You are a Firebender." The realization began to sink in as Kyoshi continued to watch the flames in her hands. She was a Firebender. One step closer to being a fully realized Avatar. Just feeling the energy flow through her had gone from simply invigorating to exciting. _I can do more._ Kyoshi snuffed out the flames in her hands, took another deep breath, and punched. A fireball the size of her torso shot from her hand, impacting the end of the field with a small explosion. Kyoshi grinned before realizing what she had just done, at which she composed herself before turning to Sage Gorou.

"I-I am sorry for allowing myself to lose control, Master Gorou." She said, looking down and massaging some of the wrinkles out of her robe. "It was unbecoming of a student."

"I am willing to let it pass this one time." Gorou said, shaking his head for a moment. "But in the future, it would be better if you contain your excitement." Kyoshi nodded as Gorou moved away. "Now, take a firm stance and I shall begin drilling you in basic Firebending forms."

* * *

><p><strong>So glad I got this out earlier than I thought. Thank a lack of internet connection for that.<strong>

**Kyoshi is a Firebender. Go her. We will be seeing more of the Fire Nation in the future, as well as a few new characters and plots and such.**

**Still don't own _Avatar_ and its related characters. Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kyoshi stood at one end of the training field, between two junior Sages. Sage Gorou was seated at the other end, watching for any sign that Kyoshi might be slipping. Kyoshi's eyes darted from one Sage to another, her hands tingling with energy and anticipation.

"Again." Sage Gorou said, giving the ground a small tap with his cane. With that signal, Kyoshi slid into her motions, although she was slowed down by the sparring armor she was now clad in. She turned to her left and punched, a short jet of flame leaping out at the first Sage. As the Sage deflected her attack, the second Sage stepped forward and shot a fireball of his own, which Kyoshi caught with her free hand before bending it around her body and sending it back to the Sage. However, doing so exposed her to the first Sage, who unleashed a quick strike that hit Kyoshi square in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"You are relying too much on your physical strength, Avatar." Gorou said, standing up and walking over to Kyoshi. "Remember, Firebending relies on your breath and energy, not your muscles. Your strength means nothing to fire; all that matters is that your energy mixes with it, and your will guides it." Kyoshi nodded and got back to her feet, sliding into a defensive position as Sage Gorou returned to his seat. "Again."

This time it was the second Sage that attacked, slicing his hand diagonally and creating a thin whip of fire. Kyoshi ducked under the attack and punched, but instead of aiming for her attacker she directed the flames towards the first Sage. Not anticipating this, the man stepped back and tried to deflect the blast as best he could, but it was not enough and he was knocked off his feet. With a small smirk Kyoshi spun as the second Sage attacked again, sweeping her arms around like a wheel to dissipate the attack.

"Very good, Avatar." Gorou said, the hint of a smile on his lips. "Although you are showing signs of holding back. You must not hesitate when Firebending, for the slightest hesitation will spell disaster." Kyoshi nodded again, dusting off her clothes before taking up her stance once more. "Again."

This time, both of her opponents moved in to attack. Kyoshi forced them back with a fireball each, which both blocked before the Sage on her right returned her strike. Kyoshi pulled her hands into a wedge before sweeping them towards her hips, the action causing the onrushing flames to split and bend harmlessly around her. Kyoshi took a deep breath before slicing her right hand across her body, creating a disk of fire that neither Sage was fully prepared for. Once the two were knocked down, Kyoshi calmed the last of her Bending energy and turned to face Gorou.

"You have shown much improvement since you began your training, Avatar." The Fire Sage said, stroking his chin. "But your rigidity is becoming a habit that has damaged your Bending ability. You must learn to break away from being stationary, for a fire at rest will die out quickly."

"Yes, Master Gorou." Kyoshi replied, giving him a short bow. "I promise that I shall overcome this handicap." Gorou did not say anything at first, instead standing and signaling to the other Sages.

"You have ten minutes to rest. When I return, we will drill the sequence again." Master and student exchanged bows, and as Sage Gorou and the junior Sages left Kyoshi created a small stool of earth to sit on. She sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand, and took a moment to allow all of her energy to subside and her limbs to go numb. Firebending did not seem like more work than Earthbending, but she had found that she wore herself out faster performing Gorou's drills. Perhaps, since it was not her natural Element, she just needed more energy to perform the various techniques.

_Hopefully once I've trained more that won't be an issue._

"Hey, Kyoshi," Kyoshi turned and saw Sun approaching, a few pieces of fruit tucked in his arms. "I saw you were taking a break from practicing and thought you might like a snack."

"Thanks." She said, taking the nearest fruit from the nomad. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much of anything, really," Sun said, taking a bite from one of the fruits. "I'd wanted to get out a little, see the towns and such, but the Fire Sages said I couldn't."

"Why? You're not the Avatar; I'd think they'd let you come and go whenever you pleased."

"They said something about letting 'outside influences in'." Sun shook his head. "It's not good for nomads to be cooped up like this."

"I can always speak with the abbot." Kyoshi said, taking a bite from her own fruit. "I'm sure he'll be willing to listen to reason, and he might be a bit more lenient towards me."

"Not lenient enough to let you go outside." Sun sighed. "But hey, maybe he's got a reason. Maybe the Fire Lord is some crazed tyrant, and he might try to use you for his own purposes."

"If that were true, wouldn't they have told me about that?"

"… Well… Okay, maybe they just don't like the Fire Lord and want you to avoid him."

"I still don't see why that would be helpful to either party." Kyoshi finished off her fruit before continuing. "But I'm sure there must be a reason. I'll just have to investigate a little more." Kyoshi stood up and dismissed her earthen stool. "Now, you best be getting along; Sage Gorou will be returning soon and I don't think he would be very appreciative of you 'distracting' me."

"Sure thing." Sun gave her a smile and walked back towards the temple. "Let me know how your discussion with the abbot goes." Kyoshi nodded as Sun left. As she continued to wait, she practiced a few of her Earthbending warm-ups, just to make sure her body was loose. It felt good, sliding into familiar stances and motions, and once again she could feel the energy of the ground beneath her as if it was calling out to her. Kyoshi finished off the last of her warm-ups just as Sage Gorou and the others returned.

"I see you are still practicing, Avatar." He said as he entered the training field.

"Only to keep my skills sharp, Master Gorou." She replied. "It has been some time since I have practice my Earthbending, and I do not want my skills to become too rusty."

"There will be a time for such practices later." The Fire Sage replied. "Perhaps I can arrange for you to have the training field to yourself for a few hours tonight, on the condition that you return the field to its proper state once you are finished."

"Thank you, Master Gorou." Kyoshi gave the Sage a short bow before he spoke again.

"Now, drill the sequence again."

…

One week later, Kyoshi was greeted at her practice by a different Sage. Curious, she had asked where Sage Gorou was, and she was informed that he would be away from the temple for some time and that she should worry about her own business. _At least Lau Dan told me if he ever had to leave town for any reason._

Deep inside, she felt that now was the time to speak to the abbot.

The abbot's chambers were much like the other rooms in the temple, except they were bigger and possessed more Fire Nation iconography. The abbot himself was seated in the center of the room, his legs crossed in a meditative state and his eyes closed. "You wish to speak with me, Avatar?" he said as Kyoshi stepped through the threshold.

"Yes," she said, sitting down in front of him. "I do not wish to sound too intrusive, but I would like to know where Sage Gorou is."

"Gorou has been called away to the capital for important business." The abbot replied, not even opening his eyes to acknowledge Kyoshi's presence. "It would be best if you do not worry about such things."

"I understand." Kyoshi shifted slightly. "Perhaps at some point, I can travel to the capital to continue my training under him."

"Are the other Sages too inadequate for you, Avatar?" the abbot snapped. "You will train your Firebending here, whether or not Sage Gorou is your master. Is that clear."

"Perfectly." There was a pause before the abbot spoke again.

"There is more on your mind, isn't there?" he said.

"Yes. I have been here at the temple for almost a month, yet I have seen almost nothing of the rest if the Fire Nation. If you are willing, may I have just one day to explore the capital and surrounding villages-"

"No." now the abbot opened his eyes, glaring at Kyoshi. "I will not allow you to become distracted by the allure of common society. You must stay here and train, and only when your training is complete will you be allowed to leave."

"But I'll know nothing about the Fire Nation." Kyoshi protested. "And I am not asking for much; just give me one day, and then I will never bring this up again."

"That is one day too many. You are the Avatar, and the Avatar must remain focused-"

"I spent the last sixteen mastering Earthbending, and my master encouraged me to go out and learn of the world around me, even before I knew I was the Avatar."

"Had your master known who you were, he would not have acted like such a fool and made sure you were not made partial to the ways of the world." Kyoshi dug her nails into her palms, trying her best to not strike the abbot with all of her strength. She respected Lau Dan as if he were a second father to her, and to hear this man speaking ill of him felt like a slap to her family's honor.

"You will not speak of my master like that." She growled. The abbot did not seemed fazed by this.

"You may be powerful, Avatar. But you are not ready to face the world." The Sage closed his eyes and returned to meditating. "Now go and rest for your next set of lessons." Kyoshi released some of the tension in her hands and stood up, but she did not bother bowing to the abbot. She exited his chambers and made her way to her room, brooding over what had just transpired. Once she was alone in her room, she slammed her fist in anger against the nearest wall, not even bothering as her hand punched clean through the masonry.

"Kyoshi, is something wrong?" she looked up and saw Sun watching her through the hole in the wall.

"Nothing." She replied. "It doesn't matter."

"You just punched a hole through my wall and nearly knocked me out." Sun countered. "What's wrong?" Kyoshi stood in silence for a while before sighing.

"The head abbot believes I'm not ready to face the outside world." Kyoshi grumbled. "And what's more, he had the gall to insult my Earthbending master, saying he was a fool."

"… Wow, that's low."

"I know." There was another pause before Sun spoke again.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? It's not like I can find a new master."

"Well, why not?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow in confusion as Sun continued. "We're near the capital of the Fire Nation. There's bound to be dozens of Firebenders who'd love a chance to train the Avatar. You can just sneak out and find a new teacher, and if the Fire Sages get angry you can just tell them that your Avatar Spirit works better in this new environment."

"It sounds… risky."

"Hey, what's the worst they can do? Lock you up?" Sun looked around for a moment. "I mean, it's not like they haven't tried that already." Kyoshi still felt that this was a risky move, but it might just be for the better.

"Okay… I'll try it." She said, giving Sun a nod. "I'll wait until dawn and then just tunnel under the wall."

"Fantastic. I'll stay here and watch our stuff. You should probably get some rest so you're ready for the big break out, okay?" Kyoshi nodded, her anger replaced by a small pool of excitement. While breaking away from the Sages still seemed like a bad idea, she knew that jut doing nothing would be even worse. Even if she did fail, the opportunity to explore the Fire Nation's capital and see just how these people lived would be more than worth it.

As she closed the hole in the wall, she could feel satisfaction flowing over her.

…

As she had planned, Kyoshi snuck out of her room just before dawn, bringing with her a small amount of supplies in case her stay in the capital ended up being longer than one day. There were a few Sages up and about, but Kyoshi was able to avoid them with relative ease. She darted over to the wall nearest the gardens, parting a small section as if it were a door before stepping through. Once she replaced the section, she shouldered her supplies and began down the main road, only slowing from a quick walk once the monastery was out of sight.

Getting a chance to walk along the dirt path that made up the road felt good; the ground was loose like sand, and gave off a subtle heat that she could feel through her boots. There were a few worn areas along the path, from countless travelers and carts that had traversed it before Kyoshi, and she decided to be courteous and smooth out some of the worst spots for any future travelers. As before, she saw dozens of small communities and huts, but unlike her trip to the temple they now seemed more open, more familiar.

_To think that some people prefer travelling by palanquin._

As it approached noon, Kyoshi finally arrived at the Fire Nation capital. It was much larger than Omashu, nestled in the base of a long dead volcano, and all the buildings were designed with bright red and gold decorations. At the center of the city was a great palace, the spires rising high above the other buildings, which radiated away from the palace like the rays of the sun. To the west she could see a harbor filled with ships, all of them adorned with red and black flags. As Kyoshi looked on, she could see dozens of people coming in and out of the city, guiding carts filled with food and other goods and pulled by large four-legged reptiles. Kyoshi adjusted her supplies once more and started down toward the city, mentally preparing herself for whatever lay ahead.

As she approached the gate, she was stopped by two guards. Kyoshi quickly adjusted her story so that it would not draw too much attention, doing her best to look calm as they approached.

"What brings you to the capital, miss?" the first guard said.

"I am looking for someone to help with my Firebending," she explained. "My former master has gone away on a long journey, and he gave me permission to find someone to continue my studies with until he returns."

"Interesting." The guard said, stroking his chin. "Mind if we search your bag?"

"Of course." Kyoshi passed her bag of supplies to the guard, who quickly moved through it before passing it back.

"You're not smuggling anything, so you are cleared to enter. Follow the corporal to the guard house, if you will." Kyoshi nodded and followed the other guard, the two entering the small building and moving to a small desk. The corporal sat down behind the desk and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen.

"Name?" he asked.

"Kyoshi." She replied. The man nodded before writing down a few other things, finishing with a small drawing of a dragon circling a flame. Once he was finished, he stood up and handed the slip to Kyoshi.

"This is your entrance pass." He said. "When you leave, show this to the guards on duty and they will let you leave the city. This pass is only temporary, so you will have to get an official notice from the town hall if you are going to stay in the city longer than one month. If you are arrested for any crime before applying for permanent residence, your pass will be revoked and you will not be allowed to receive another until four years after your sentence is complete. Is that understood?"

"Yes." _Seems a bit harsh, but I suppose it's for the better._

"Good." The guard led her out of the guardhouse and passed the gate. "Enjoy your stay, Miss Kyoshi." Kyoshi nodded her thanks and left the gate, walking further into the city. To her surprise, she found that the layout of the city was even more rigid than that of Omashu, with rigid housing arrangements and blocks in place of the winding roads of the Earth Kingdom city. Pedestrians stuck to the side of the street while palanquins and carts traveled back and forth down the center. Kyoshi sidestepped an oncoming cart, ignoring the rather annoyed look the driver gave her, and continued further into the city.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Kyoshi turned and saw another guard approaching her. "I couldn't help but notice you seem lost. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well… yes, actually," Kyoshi faced the man fully before continuing. "I'm looking for a Firebending master, but this is my first time in the city and I can't say I know where to find one."

"Ah, say no more," the man chuckled. "It's not a big city like what I've heard about Ba Sing Se, but it's easy to get lost, especially if this is your first time." He turned a little to orient himself before pointing to the northeast. "Head for the palace; all the noble houses are built close by, and they always want the best Masters to teach their children Firebending."

"I see," she gave the guard a short bow. "I thank you for your help, sir."

"No need to thank me, ma'am. I'm just doing my job." The guard gave her a friendly nod and walked off, Kyoshi watching him leave for a moment before turning and walking in the direction he had pointed out. _This is what the Sages were keeping me shielded from?_ She thought as she walked towards the palace.

The further into the city she walked, the larger and more extravagant the dwellings became. Apartments were replaced by multi building complexes, with high walls lined with golden images. The streets became wider, eventually opening up into a large plaza. However, as she walked she noticed that the people that did see her gave her looks of contempt, some even going out of their way to avoid crossing paths with Kyoshi.

"How am I supposed to find a master if everyone avoids me?" she muttered as yet another group turned to avoid her. She approached a statue in the middle of the plaza and sat down, just a brief pause to rest her feet after a day of walking. She would have rested longer, but heard a commotion coming from the far end of the plaza. Curious, she stood up and walked towards the source, a large crowd of civilians and guards that had gathered around something.

As she entered the crowd, Kyoshi could get a better idea of just what the problem was. In the center of the group was a man, flanked by several guards. He was short, and rather thin, and he was dressed in a fine silk robe and well-tailored shirt. His hair was tied back in a topknot, and Kyoshi could see small flecks across his face that she realized were burn scars.

The target of his anger was a young woman, dressed in a brown and red outfit that left her arms and shoulders exposed. Her skin was a darker shade, but what caught Kyoshi's attention the most was her eyes. She had never seen anyone with blue eyes before, and the Fire Nation was one of the last places she expected to see anyone with an eye color other than gold or brown.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the man barked, turning towards the guards surrounding them. "Are you going to arrest the spy or not?"

"I'm not a spy!" the woman snapped, jabbing a finger at her accuser. "And if this is the thanks I get for saving your father's life, then my parents were right about the Fire Nation being filled with ungrateful hotheads like you."

"Oh, likely story." The man countered. "You used your tricks to get into my father's house. Why? So you could steal valuable secrets or treasures for an unsuspecting old man?"

"I'd never steal anything from people I have been asked to help."

"So you say. It would be natural for a spy to lie through their teeth." Before the woman could counter, Kyoshi stepped forward between the two.

"Can you two please calm down," she said, raising her hands as if she were keeping them apart. "Shouting and making accusations like this will not solve anything."

"Of course, it would be some bleeding heart that would listen to a spy's deceptions." The man growled. Kyoshi shot him a quick glare.

"I have sympathies with neither of you. I just think that if you two actually talked this out, we could avoid needless violence." The two combatants looked to one another, and although the woman seemed more at ease the man still remained agitated.

"If it's an explanation you need, then listen to me." He straightened himself out before continuing. "My father was recently injured in an accident. Shortly after, this woman shows up and offers to help him, and sensing suspicion I told her to go away."

"You did not!" the woman cried, and she would have gone further had Kyoshi not cut her off.

"I will hear your side of the story in a moment," Kyoshi said, doing her best to sound calm, before turning back to the man. "Now, you were saying."

"I tried to make her go away, but eventually she tricked me into letting her in. Once inside, she went to see my father and…" there was a pause.

"And…?" Kyoshi asked.

"She's a Waterbender! She's a Waterbending spy come here to try and destabilize us!" there were a few gasps from the crowd, and Kyoshi herself was rather surprised. What would a Waterbender be doing in the Fire Nation?

"May I say my piece now?" the woman asked, surprisingly calm given the situation. Kyoshi nodded and the woman began. "I've been travelling this region of the world for close to two years, and when I heard of this man's father's injury I came to see if there was anything I could do." She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Yes, I am a Waterbender, but I am not a spy. I am a healer, and I have only ever used my abilities to help those who need it. I came and healed the man, but all the thanks I get is to be called a spy and chased through the streets like I'm some rampaging Polar Bear-Dog." Kyoshi did not say anything at first, instead weighing the stories in her mind. The woman might be lying, but there seemed to be a great deal of honesty in her words.

"I think we've heard all that needs to be said." Kyoshi said finally. "I am no magistrate, so I suggest you find a judge and plead your cases instead of solving this through mob violence."

"You… you would let her go, just like that?!" the man cried, outrage displayed on his face.

"I am not letting anyone go," Kyoshi countered. "I just suggested that you take this case before a higher authority."

"Admit it, you are sympathetic to the spy." He folded his arms. "I wouldn't expect anything less from an out-of-town, shallow minded peasant like yourself." Kyoshi frowned. _Maybe _this_ is what the Sages were talking about._

"_I'm_ the shallow minded one? I'm not the one accusing a woman of being a spy solely because she's a Waterbender. I would have thought that a man such as yourself would be more exemplary and willing to listen to reason."

"What? And lower myself down to your level?" The man laughed. "I am a noble of the Fire Nation. My family has had a proud history that I intend to uphold, and that responsibility means that I must not cave under the pressures of someone like you."

"What kind of philosophy is that?" Kyoshi turned to face the man fully. "I can understand you're upset about… something, but there is no need to abuse your position in such a way."

"I am not abusing my position in any way. I am trying to protect my country." He stepped forward, and Kyoshi could tell he was just about to slide into a fighting stance. "Now stand aside, so that we may deal with this spy as she deserves."

"This is completely unnecessary!" Kyoshi cried, preparing for the worst. "You would attack someone just like that?"

"If it protect my country, yes." He smirked again. "I'm sure a peasant such as yourself would be capable of understanding my point."

"Miss," Kyoshi turned her head slightly, as the other woman stepped forward. "You don't have to do this. I can handle myself." Kyoshi hesitated. As the Avatar, it was her duty to settle disputes like this, but another part of her told her that maybe this was not her fight. She sighed and relaxed before turning to leave.

"I won't fight you." Kyoshi said, not even looking to the man. "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" the man repeated, as if he did not understand what Kyoshi had said. "So you admit defeat? You are a coward, just like the rest of you peasants."

"Am I a coward?" Kyoshi asked, stopping at the edge of the circle. "The true coward is the one who uses strength to justify himself, so that he might not show weakness. I would love to fight you and show you your pathetic stance, but you… you are just not worth the effort." This did not appear to be the answer the man was looking for. With a growl he slid forward and punched, a fireball shooting out towards Kyoshi. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the other woman rushing to deflect the blast, but she knew that there was no need to worry.

Kyoshi twisted around and swatted the fireball into the ground, pulling herself into a defensive position immediately after. The crowd parted to give the two combatants some room, the guards holding them back to prevent any injuries. "You would attack me and place all these people in danger?" Kyoshi asked.

"Why? There's no law against having a crowd to watch a duel." The man punched again, Kyoshi jumping out of the way of the flames. "And for all your bluster, the least you can do now is defend yourself." The man attacked again, sending another fireball hurtling at Kyoshi. She twisted her arms and body around, catching the flames before sending them right back at her attacker. The man was barely fazed, parting the fire around him with but a flick of his hand. Once Kyoshi's attack was defeated, he rushed forward, jumped into the air, and kicked several more fireballs at her. Kyoshi deflected the first two, but was forced to roll away to avoid the remainder.

As she rolled back to her feet, her opponent attacked once again. Kyoshi countered with her own fireball, the two forces slamming into each other and causing a small explosion. Kyoshi stumbled back, still not used to such changes in energy, while the man ducked left and kicked out at her once more. Unable to shift her energy fast enough, Kyoshi had no choice but to dodge again, leaping over the attack and trying to get to a more defendable position.

"Is this all?" the man scoffed. "You're just going to defend from everything? Sooner or later you're going to have to strike back." Kyoshi swallowed and slid into a better stance. Once again the man pressed in, unleashing a quick pair of punches and a kick. The attack drove Kyoshi back once again, her own attacks being easily batted away by her opponent. _Oh, what I would give to go into the Avatar State right now._ She ducked under one more attack before pivoting on her left leg and kicking, sending out another fireball that was deflected away.

Kyoshi got back down on her feet just as her opponent released a torrent of flame at her. With little time to get out of the way, Kyoshi raised her arms and poured as much of her energy as possible into her arms, wincing as the flames broke against her. The attack continued on, flames whipping around her as she was pressed back. Finally, something gave and her defenses broke, and Kyoshi cried out in pain as the fire seared her undefended arms. She collapsed, clutching her burned limbs close to her chest as her opponent chuckled.

"You're weak, girl." He said. "I would have expected more from someone as vocal as you, but now I see that my worries were unfounded." Biting back a few tears, Kyoshi glared up at her opponent as he prepared for another attack. "I have fought dozens of duels in my life; this one is no different. Hopefully you'll learn your place now." With that, he punched, the fireball racing towards Kyoshi's head.

Before the flames could connect, instinct took over. Instinct trumped the last few months of conditioning, the pain in Kyoshi's arms being dulled out by adrenalin. Before the flames connected, Kyoshi raised her arms and jammed her elbows down, a stone wall forming before her and shielding her from the blast. Once the flames were deflected, Kyoshi let out a cry of her own and punched, sending her shield hurtling towards her shocked opponent, who barely jumped out of the way.

The crowd was silent as Kyoshi got back to her feet. Her arms had started throbbing with pain once again, but she did not care as she advanced upon her opponent.

"H-how is that possible?!" he cried as Kyoshi moved forward. "You can't Bend _two_ Elements!"

"Perhaps I forgot to introduce myself," Kyoshi said, her voice low. "My name is Kyoshi. I was born in the Southern Earth Kingdom to farmers, Han and Lian. I started Earthbending when I was one, and was a master by the age of twelve. On my sixteenth birthday, I learned the truth; I was not just a farmer's daughter, not just a normal Earthbender." She stopped just in front of the man, energy flowing through her body. "My name is Kyoshi, and I am the new Avatar." With that Kyoshi jumped forward and slammed her fist into the ground, the stone buckling and knocking her opponent into the air. His flight did not last long, for he landed with a great crash and was nearly knocked out. Kyoshi stood up and faced the crowd, scanning them as if she expected them to attack. Instead, most of them stepped away, trying their best to not draw the wrath of the Avatar.

The only one who did not step back was the woman whom Kyoshi defended. Instead she stepped forward, reaching down to her side and producing a small water skin. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Kyoshi snapped, turning away before wincing from the burns on her arms. She would have just walked off before the woman's hand held her back.

"Please, let me help." She said, offering a hand to Kyoshi. Kyoshi stood still for a moment before relenting, holding out her arms to the woman. The damage was bad, with Kyoshi's arms covered in red burns and a few blisters, and even the slightest breeze caused her to twitch with pain. _Maybe next time I should wear some gauntlets._ The woman undid the lid of her water skin before moving her hand over Kyoshi's burns, the water following her hands and wrapping around Kyoshi's arms. Kyoshi winced slightly as the water touched her burns, but the pain faded as the woman moved her arms over the burns, the water glowing slightly. After a minute the woman dismissed the water, and Kyoshi could see that her arms were now completely undamaged, save for most of the hair on them having been burned off.

"How… how did you do that?" Kyoshi asked.

"I said I was a healer." The woman replied. "I was one of the best in my class before I left the Northern Water Tribe." There was a pause before the Waterbender held out a hand. "Mai-Lin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar."

"Please, call me Kyoshi." Kyoshi took Mai-Lin's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Thank you for the healing."

"My pleasure. I always try to help those that need it." Mai-Lin gave Kyoshi a smile. "I guess we're alike in that, aren't we?"

"I suppose." There was another commotion in the crowd, catching the two women's attention. _What now?_

Stepping out of the crowd, followed by a trio of red-clad guards, was another man. He was tall and well built, his topknot held in place by a small crown designed like two parallel wisps of flame. As he walked, the entire crowd seemed to bow to him, only a few daring to look upon his face.

"So, ladies," he said, stopping before the two of them. "Would you care to explain just what happened here?"

* * *

><p><strong>The last scene was originally going to happen because I wanted the noble to be a bigger douche who wanted Kyoshi to bow to him when he passed by, and <em>she<em> was the one labeled an Earth Kingdom spy. I couldn't get it to work, so say hello to Mai-Lin. Will she join Team Kyoshi full-time?... probably.**

**Another Note: Mai-Lin was originally going to be a Swamp Bender, but then I remembered that no one had heard of swamp benders until Aang's time, so I made her from the Northern Water Tribe. Expect plot from that.**

**And who's this other guy that I just introduced? Well, we'll see what he saw to open next chapter, and work from there.**

**I don't own _Avatar _or its related characters. Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was common knowledge that Firebenders were early risers. As they drew their power from the sun, they often followed similar patterns as it moved across the sky. It was not uncommon to see a Firebender up and about just after the crack of dawn, bounding with energy that would normally be reserved for Airbenders.

Prince Adachi, however, was not one of these Firebenders. Not today, at any rate.

He laid sprawled across his bed, his face buried in a pillow to make sure the sun was not in his eyes. While he was thankful for all the sun did for the Fire Nation, at the moment he preferred sleep to thankfulness and did not feel incredibly motivated to move. He was pretty certain that his father would not take too kindly to him being so inattentive, but Adachi was willing to put up with whatever long-winded lectures the old man could come up with.

He finally thought he would be able to return to his dreams when there was a knock at the door. "Prince Adachi? Are you awake?" called one of the palace's servants. _So much for trying to get a bit more sleep._ He yawned and sat up, stretching a little to reawaken his energy.

"Enter." He said, and soon enough several servants came in carrying clean robes, a bowl of water, a light chest plate, and the Crown Prince's headpiece.

"We apologize for the intrusion, your highness," the leading servant said as Adachi got out of bed, "But the Fire Lord has requested that you speak with him." _He shouldn't be so official, then._ Adachi did not voice his immediate thoughts, knowing that the servants would report what he said to the Fire Lord, and nothing good would come of that.

"Very well," he said, finally. "If my father desires to speak with me, far be it for me to turn down such a request." He stepped into the center of the room and allowed the servants to dress him, a surprisingly quick process that they had drilled and performed countless of times before. The last part Adachi performed himself, securing his topknot with the headpiece before doing one last check that everything was in place.

"Do you need anything more, your highness?" the lead servant asked.

"Nothing for the moment, but perhaps you could prepare a bowl of fire cherries for later," he replied, stepping out of his room and heading towards the throne room while two servants hurried off to the kitchens. Heading into the main hallway, Adachi could see dozens of officials and staff going about their business, most of them giving him a short bow of respect as he passed by. Adachi's better nature told him that he should at least return some of the bows, but he could hear his father telling him otherwise.

"There is a time and a place for respect," the Fire Lord would say. "Be sparing when that time comes." It did not make much sense to Adachi, but his father was not the man to argue with.

"Prince Adachi!" Adachi turned as a stocky man in full armor approached. It took the prince a moment to recognize just who it was, but once he did make the connection he found himself pleasantly surprised.

"General Ty Jun?" Adachi asked, stopping to fully face the general. "I thought you were on post in the barrier islands."

"I completed my rock collection, so I thought I'd come back and see if there was anything else to find here," the general laughed for a moment before continuing. "In all seriousness, your father recalled me a few days ago. He said something about wanting to review his command structure, but-"

"I understand, general." Adachi waved Ty Jun off. "I'd love to chat more, but my father has requested my presence and I do not wish to keep him waiting."

"Ah, say no more." Ty Jun gave Adachi a bow before turning to leave. "I'll leave you to that, Prince Adachi. Although I would love for you to show me how your swordsmanship has progressed… you have kept up with that, haven't you?" In truth, Adachi was badly out of practice due to focusing more on his Firebending training, but he would hate to admit that in front of his mentor.

"I've been working on it." He replied, which the general seemed to accept before heading off. Adachi gave a small sigh before continuing on; Ty Jun was a very easygoing man, but he was rather strict when it came to matters of combat. He kept walking, quickening his pace so that he would not have any further delays.

"Ah, Prince Adachi," the prince did not even look as a thin man in red and gold robes fell in step beside him. "I see that the Fire Lord has requested your presence as well?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't know that beforehand, Honsou." Adachi said, giving the minister a sideways glance. "You always seem to know everything going on around here."

"The Fire Lord doesn't tell me everything, dear prince." Honsou replied, giving a small chuckle. "And I would hardly say that I know everything that goes on around here. I am not some omnipotent spirit."

"I suppose not." Adachi hoped that the conversation would end and he would get a chance to prepare himself better before facing his father, but Honsou did not share Adachi's sentiments.

"You seem rather agitated today, Prince Adachi," he pointed out. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine." It would do little to deter Honsou, but it was better than nothing.

"Oh come now, dear prince. I am only trying to help you, and I cannot do that if you're just avoiding me." There was a pause before he spoke again. "You are not angry at your father, are you?"

"Why would I be?" Adachi asked, finally turning to look at the other man fully. "He is my father, and he has led our nation since the time of Avatar Kuruk. I have nothing but admiration for him?"

"I have no doubt that you do, but I cannot help but notice that you two have been rather antagonistic as of late." Adachi said nothing, turning away from Honsou and looking ahead. "Is this because he would not allow you to oversee General Ty Jun's deployment in the barrier islands?"

"That was eight months ago. I have moved on from that." It was a lie, and Adachi could tell that Honsou knew it. However, the other man did not let on to his and shifted the conversation.

"Then perhaps there is something else that your father has done to upset you." Honsou mused for a moment. "It would not be anything to do with your sister, would it?" at this, Adachi could do nothing by laugh.

"Now you're just teasing me. Miyaki's nowhere near as skilled as I am at… anything, really. And the way she acts around the palace would surely upset my father."

"Ah, of course." Honsou gave another chuckle. "How silly of me to forget that." _Sure, you "forgot" that._ Adachi did not say anything as they approached the entrance to the throne room. The two guards standing outside snapped to attention, blocking the path before the two.

"The Fire Lord has requested to speak with Prince Adachi first," one guard said, stepping aside and motioning for the prince to enter. "If you please, my lord." Adachi nodded before stepping into the throne room. It was a massive room, well-lit by dozens of torches, and at the far end, seated on a throne designed to look like the rising sun, was Adachi's father, Fire Lord Mitsuo. He was everything that a Fire Lord was expected to be; tall, strong in both body and energy, and carrying an air of power and understanding that could intimidate unprepared visitors. Adachi had faced his father dozens of times before, but he could never really shake the feeling of awe. Silently he walked forward, stopping only when he reached the base of the throne before kneeling. There were several moments of silence before his father spoke.

"Is there anything you wish to say in regards to your actions last week, Prince Adachi?" he asked. _That's what he wants to speak about?_ Adachi did not look up, but gave his response nonetheless.

"I have nothing to say, father." He replied. "I only acted as I believed a prince of the Fire Nation should have."

"While I admire your altruism and your care for the common man, it was still not your place to act." Adachi clenched his fists together, but did not say anything. "The town guards would have been more than adequate in handling that situation."

"So you're saying that I should have done nothing?" Adachi asked, a bit of an edge in his voice.

"You know better than to talk back to me." The Fire Lord snapped, "While I am sure your heart was in the right place, you are a prince of the Fire Nation, not a town guard; I cannot have you exerting yourself and trying to be some kind of hero when there are other methods of carrying out justice. Suppose you were injured or killed when you tried to help someone? What am I supposed to do then?" Adachi said nothing. There was a pause before his father spoke again.

"I will not forbid you from travelling the city." The Fire Lord said. "But I will be keeping an eye on you, and if you allow your idealism to get to your head again, I can assure you next time I will not be so lenient."

"I understand, father." There was a pause before Adachi spoke again. "Father, I do not mean to show disrespect, but I couldn't help but notice that you had recalled General Ty Jun from the barrier islands."

"It is just a minor review of our communications and command relays, nothing more." The Fire Lord's eyes narrowed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with my rejection of you offer to accompany the general, is it?"

"Father, you have often said that you want me to become a strong leader, but how am I supposed to gain any leadership experience if I'm not allowed at least some time out in the field?"

"You will have your chance when the time calls for it." The Fire Lord closed his eyes for a moment. "However, I will decide when you are ready for such a command, and I do not feel you are ready."

"Really?" Adachi snapped, finally making eye contact with his father. "I have passed nearly every test you have put before me. My Firebending skills have advanced rapidly in the last few months, and I know more about the history and politics of the Four Nations than most scholars. If that doesn't make me qualified for more control, then I don't know what will."

"And here you illustrate my point." Mitsuo stood, the height of the throne allowing him to tower over his son. "You question the authority of those who are more learned than you, and your impulsive behaviors make you an even greater risk to the stability of the Fire Nation and the throne. Until you make steps to correct this, you are unfit to command or to rule." Those words stung, but Adachi was able to keep it from showing. There was a long silence before his father spoke again. "Is there anything else you wish to say, Prince Adachi?"

"… No, father."

"Good. You may go." Adachi stood, gave a bow, and turned to leave. He still questioned the man's logic, but did not feel that further arguing was needed. Adachi exited the throne room, giving Honsou a sideways glance as he passed by. The minister did not seem to acknowledge the gesture, or at the very least he did not show it.

Adachi walked in silence for a moment, wandering the halls with no clear goal. His father had not deemed it necessary to give any more tasks to him, so for now he had some time to rest and not worry about anything. Had he a better time frame in his mind, he would have considered travelling to Ember Island for a day or two, just to get away from everything. Of course there would still be ways for his father to reach him and call him back to the palace, but the Fire Lord was not domineering enough to watch Adachi _that_ closely.

"Brother!" a shrill young voice called from behind. Adachi froze and did his best to suppress the urge to palm his face.

"Yes, Miyaki?" he said, not even turning to face his younger sister.

"You're supposed to teach me Firebending," the girl said. "I've been waiting for almost an hour and you have not done anything."

"That's because I was asleep, and because it's not my job to teach you Firebending."

"Yes it is!" Miyaki snapped, stomping her foot. "I'm not going to learn from some country raised plebian! You are a Firebender, so you're going to teach me!"

"No, I'm not." Now Adachi turned to face his sister. She was a short girl, just under ten years of age, and was giving Adachi an impressive pout. "I can give you some pointers, but I can't actually teach you."

"Yes you can." Miyaki stated, her pout growing even more pronounced. "I am a princess of the Fire Nation, and what I say must happen. And I say that you'll teach me Firebending." Had his sister been but a few years older, Adachi would have done his best to convince her how flawed that outlook was. However, he knew that doing so now would most likely be fruitless, so he decided to resort to different tactics.

"I can't teach you… now, at least." Miyaki's eyebrows raised in confusion as Adachi continued. "I have a few things to attend to first, primarily greeting General Ty Jun. Once I have dealt with that, I will teach you a bit of Firebending, okay?"

"Why not just put off you meeting with the general until later?" Miyaki asked. "Surely I'm more important than he is."

"I have no doubt about that, but I have given the general my word, and going back on that would not bode well for my honor." That, at least, was something Miykai understood. She seemed to calm down a bit, nodding in understanding before speaking again.

"Okay… I suppose your honor does mean something." She mused. "But you're still going to teach me Firebending once it's over."

"Fair enough." With that Miyaki wandered off, the girl disappearing from sight and Adachi letting out a sigh once she was gone. He did care for his sister, but sometimes her demands were a bit… much.

_Maybe I just need to get away from the palace for a little while._ Adachi turned down the main hallway and made his way towards the main courtyard. Perhaps a short walk around the palace grounds would help clear his head.

Adachi stepped out of the palace and into the main courtyard, taking a deep breath of air as he walked to the gate. Now he could feel energy flowing through his limbs, a breeze from the south cooling his skin and stirring up the energy within him. He let out a happy sigh, and would have just found a quiet spot to sit and bask in the sun's rays had not the impulse to move around been even greater.

As he walked, however, Adachi thought he could hear some commotion from outside the wall. At first he thought nothing of it, putting it out of his mind as he continued his walk, but the sound seemed persistent, even escalating. Adachi knew his father would have advised him not to worry about it, that the town guard could handle it, but something at the back of his mind told him that the commotion was something he could not ignore. He signaled a trio of guards to follow him in case anything happened and turned and towards the main gate, the men on duty saluting him as he passed through the gate.

As he stepped out into the plaza, Adachi was greeted to the sight of a large mob of people, gathered on the far end of the plaza. Even from this far away, Adachi could see flashes of fire, indicating that a duel was in progress. His curiosity piqued, Adachi and his guards headed towards the group, although he was slightly frustrated that he could not see anything clearly. Once he reached the group, the assembled people parted to let him through, most of them bowing as he passed by.

In the center of the group were three people, a man and two women. The man, Adachi recognized, was a member of the Zhao family, and he was lying on his back in a pile of broken stone, all but unconscious. Adachi turned his attention to the two women, his eyes quickly taking in as many details as possible.

The first one was typical for a woman of the Water Tribes; her dark skin and blue eyes gave her an exotic beauty not seen in many other people. Her clothes were rather plain, indicating that she was not a woman of wealth, but her posture indicated that she still valued respect and understanding. Her expression was rather neutral, although Adachi could sense a bit of surprise in her eyes.

The other woman, however, was something else entirely. She was tall and muscular, but she was not mannish in her features. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown than that of the Water Tribe woman, and it was tied back in a neat bun and held in place by a small headband, so that no hair was out of place. Her outfit was common among apprentice Fire Sages, but her boots were more rugged and worn than anything he had seen a Fire Sage wear. Moreover, her body language was one of danger, as if she was prepared to rip Adachi's head off if they came to a disagreement.

_Better play this safe, then._

"So, ladies," he said. "Would you care to explain just what happened here?" the two women exchanged a silent glance before the tall one spoke.

"That man over there accused this woman of being a spy," she said, her voice even and controlled. "I defended her, and in response he attacked me."

"I see." He looked to the knocked out man for a moment before turning his attention back to the women. "The Zhao family _is_ known for picking fights, so I'm certain he deserved it at some level."

"I healed his father," the Water Tribe woman spoke up. "And in return he tried to have me arrested. I did not mean to cause any trouble, so if you are here to arrest me-"

"Arrest you?" Adachi gave a small laugh. "I'm not here to arrest anyone; I just saw that a duel was in progress and came over to see just what was happening."

"I see." The tall woman said, tuning as if to leave. "Then I have no time for you. I do not deal with spectators." Adachi frowned. There was something about this woman that both impressed and worried him. She did not seem to know of his position as Crown Prince, and it was refreshing to see someone dismiss him like that, but it also left the possibility that she could take matters into her own hands, which might result in the deaths of at least one other person.

"Now, I'm not just a normal spectator," he called, trying to catch her attention. "I am a prince of the Fire Nation, and I make it my duty to make sure nobody gets killed over minor disagreements." This seemed to catch the woman's attention. She stood in silence for a moment before turning back to face him.

"You are a prince?" she said, honestly surprised.

"Yes. Prince Adachi, son of fire Lord Mitsuo." A pause. "I take it you're not from around here?"

"No. I'm from the Earth Kingdom, and I have only been in the Fire Nation for a month or so." The woman straightened up before continuing. "If you are a prince, why do you allow such things as this to happen?"

"It's sadly unavoidable." Adachi replied, shrugging. "My family cannot manage every single aspect of life in the Fire Nation, but my father has made several attempts at reforming the courts to avoid prejudices like this."

"'Attempts'?"

"Some of the older families are very bad at forgetting grudges, the Zhao family being no exception," he looked to the Water Tribe woman. "They lost a lot due to Akhlut's invasion."

"I'm from the Northern Water Tribe," she replied, frowning. "We had nothing to do with that lunatic's rampage."

"Still doesn't mean people have forgotten." Adachi replied. He thought he heard the other woman mutter something, but he was too far away to hear what exactly she said. "Listen, Miss…?"

"Kyoshi." The woman replied.

"Miss Kyoshi. Perhaps the three of us can talk about this somewhere a bit more… private? I mean, a plaza isn't really the best place to discuss social injustices." There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke.

"I suppose you're right." She said, her body language softening a bit before she walked over to Adachi. _Good, glad to see she's relaxing a bit._ "And… I really don't mean to impose, but I haven't eaten in a while, and-"

"Say no more," he waved her off. "I'll make sure that there are enough refreshments to go around. Now, if you two will follow me; I think we've drawn enough attention to ourselves already."

…

Sun had found a small tree at the southern end of the temple walls to sit under, his lute resting on the ground at his feet. He had taken some time to make sure it was still tuned properly, but that was not the main reason for picking this place. At his side was an inkwell and a few brushes, and set before him was a large sheet of parchment, what would be his first entry of Kyoshi's biography. Sitting outside, he hoped, would help provide some inspiration as he chronicled the Avatar's life.

_So, where to begin…_ he thought, dipping his first brush into the ink before facing the parchment. _Guess a nice introduction would be a good way to get things moving._ Sun thought for a moment, scratching his chin with the back of the brush. The minutes ticked by before an idea came to mind, and with a smile he began to write.

_"It has often been said that the Avatar is more than just a human; the Avatar is all but a god, shackled in a mortal frame so that they might directly enforce their will upon the world. It is a daunting idea, and it does have some truth behind the idea. The Avatar is Master of all Elements, a bridge between the Spirit World and the material realm, and the importance of both those facts is often more than we mortals can grasp._

_ "But is this too much of a generalization? Perhaps we have focused too much on the idea of the Avatar than the person that carries the title. Does the Avatar have hopes, dreams, and fears? During my travels, I have begun to see that yes, the Avatar is very much like anyone else, and I hope that this book will be enough to show that-"_

"You there!" Sun looked up from his writing and saw the head abbot walking towards him, followed by three Fire Sages. _Did it really take them that long to find out about Kyoshi?_ He thought before setting his brush down. Deciding to avoid drawing their wrath, Sun prepared to play innocent.

"Is something wrong?" Sun asked. "If I'm not supposed to sit here, I can always find another tree."

"That is irrelevant." The abbot said, stopping and looking down at Sun. "Where is the Avatar?"

"I don't know," Sun shrugged. "Kyoshi is my friend, but sometimes she doesn't tell me a lot."

"You're lying." The abbot's eyes narrowed. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"Well…" Sun paused for a moment. "I know the general area she's in… does that help?" the abbot's angry frown told Sun that no, it did not help.

"Do not test me boy, or-"

"Or what, you'll attack one of the Avatar's best friends? I'm sure that's going to endear her to you." _Well, I've had my fun; no need to get them too angry._ "Kyoshi's gone. She left for the capital early this morning to find a new Firebending teacher."

"That insolent girl." The abbot muttered, turning away from Sun for a moment. "We should have kept a closer eye on her."

"Well, if you weren't so restrictive, I'm sure she'd be more willing to listen to you." Sun piped up, drawing the abbot's glare once again. "Now, would you please leave and let me get back to my writing? I had a good idea for an introduction until you distracted me, no offense."

"No." the abbot snatched the parchment away from Sun. "Your writings will have to wait. You are coming with us to the capital to find the Avatar, after which both of you will be punished for your lack of respect."

"… Fine. Whatever." Sun took the parchment back and rolled it up, thankful that the ink had dried during the previous conversation. "Just give me a minute to put all my stuff away and we can go find Kyoshi." The abbot still did not seem happy, but he merely nodded and left with the others. Sun gathered up his brushes and lute and walked back to the temple, mulling over what had just transpired.

_Well, at least they didn't attack me… and Kyoshi got a chance to see the outside world for a day…_ a thought came to mind. _What if she's already found a new master and won't come back? Should I just bring all of our stuff, just in case?_

_ … Nah, we can always come back for it later. Besides, carrying all those supplies wouldn't be the easiest thing to do._ Sun gave a small chuckle as the entered his room, setting his writing supplies and lute down carefully before grabbing his walking stick.

_Hopefully this doesn't end in someone getting burned or injured._

…

Mai-Lin and Kyoshi had been brought into a larger room, where several low laying tables had been set up. Along the wall were several murals, each one depicting a different scene of Fire Nation history, and the floor was dominated by a golden flame. Mai-Lin knew that they were meant to impress visiting dignitaries, but her exposure to the noble houses of the Northern Water Tribe had dulled her sense of wonder. Once they had been seated, several servants had come to attend to them, Prince Adachi sending a few away to bring out food and drink.

"Now, while they're attending to that," he said once the servants had been sent away. "Let's continue with our discussion from earlier."

"Yes," Mai-Lin said, leaning forward a little so she could get a better view of the prince. "Have you ever considered improving relationships between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes?"

"Relations between our nations are already friendly." He raised an eyebrow. "But I suppose you had something else in mind?"

"Yes, actually. I'd never seen a Fire Nation sailor until I arrived in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe if the two nations interacted more, there wouldn't be so much misunderstanding."

"I think I see your point." Adachi now directed his attention to Kyoshi. "What do you think, Kyoshi?"

"Well…" Kyoshi shuffled in place for a moment, as if she were trying to find a more comfortable position. "I suppose it would work. Maybe... Maybe increased trade might work… It would still take some time to play out fully, though."

"Most changes don't happen overnight." Adachi replied. "But slow change is better than no change at all, isn't it?"

"Yes…" there was a pause, and as she waited for someone to speak Mai-Lin could tell that Kyoshi was nervous. The small bits of shuffling, pausing between her words, all of it spoke of a woman way out of her depth. _She must not have much experience dealing with nobility_, Mai-Lin thought. She would have said something to break the tension before Adachi spoke.

"I think that's a great idea, though." He said, giving the two women a smile. "Trading would help both of our nations and make us more productive while also settling whatever bad blood might still linger." A pause. "In the meantime, there's still problems like what happened between you two and Zhao."

"You said your father was trying to reform the courts," Mai-Lin said. "Perhaps if he made them a bit stricter towards potential false accusations, the nobles would be less likely to use someone like me as a scapegoat."

"Well, it's not exactly like herding koala-sheep." Adachi sighed. "Nobles have a tendency to care only about their political standing and personal gain, so if you try to impose laws and restrictions on them they complain and accuse my father of trying to 'oppress' them."

"… That's ridiculous." Kyoshi said, some of her earlier composure returning. "If a child speaks out against their parents, it's within the right of the parent to punish them."

"But it's not exactly the same thing, is it?" Adachi countered. "A noble house holds a lot more sway than a child, and sometimes their complaints aren't unjustified. While they might complain if my father raises taxes, they'll complain even more if he does so only to make himself richer."

"But what does that have to do with reforming the courts?" Kyoshi asked.

"Do you have any siblings?" Adachi asked. There was a pause before Kyoshi nodded her head "yes". "Now, say that your father disciplined you, but whenever he did he always let your sibling off with a light sentence compared to yours. That wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

"…I suppose not."

"No, that would be favoritism, and that's what the nobility sees if my father does something that swings the balance of power away from them. Some law that limits what they can do might not affect the common people as severely."

"But if it's for the betterment of society, then your father should have a way to get the nobles to see reason."

"If you can think of a way to do that without causing a rebellion, I would agree with you." The conversation was interrupted by the servants returning with food. There were dozens of different dishes, ranging from bowls of fire cherries to small fish cutlets. Mai-Lin scooted back a little as the food was set before her, and she nodded her thanks as the servants departed.

"Prince Adachi," the lead servant said, bowing. "Princess Miyaki has been looking for you; she said something about 'Firebending practice' and demanded that you be brought to her."

"If you do see her, tell her I'm busy entertaining guests, and if she complains you have every right to report about her behavior to my father." Adachi replied, and Mai-Lin could sense a bit of annoyance drifting into his words. The head servant nodded and departed, the others following after him while a few remained to wait on the three.

"Sorry about that," he said, plucking a few cherries from the nearest bowl. "My sister is at that age where she believes that the world revolves around her."

"I know what that's like." Mai-Lin muttered. "As a healer, I've always had to deal with boys who hurt themselves trying to be tough. You wouldn't believe some of the injuries I've had to heal because someone didn't pay attention to safety during boomerang practice."

"I guess our people are alike in some ways." Adachi gave a chuckle. "Sometimes, Firebenders around my age will challenge each other in an attempt to get a burn scar or two; they say it proves that they're men if they carry a scar from battle."

"And you let them get away with this?" Kyoshi asked after swallowing a mouthful of rice.

"It's a tradition that's been around since before my father became Fire Lord." The prince sighed again. "Guess some habits just die hard."

"Prince Adachi," Mai-Lin asked. "Do you have any dueling scars?" there was a pause before Adachi gave her a sly smile.

"I've had a few encounters here and there." He said before turning to Kyoshi. "What about you, Kyoshi? Do they have anything similar in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I… I wouldn't know." Kyoshi replied, looking away for a moment. "I was born on a small farm in the Southern Earth Kingdom, so I didn't have much exposure to nobles or dueling."

"But you are an Earthbender, aren't you?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow as Adachi continued. "Those stones Zhao was 'resting' on didn't break themselves, so you must have some experience fighting." Mai-Lin noticed another change in Kyoshi. She seemed to zone out of the conversation, her facial expressions going cold. _There's something more that she doesn't want to talk about_, she thought. Mai-Lin was good at reading body language, a practical skill as a healer, and she could tell that the idea of fighting greatly disturbed the Avatar.

"… My master trained me to defend myself." She replied after a long pause. Fortunately for her, Adachi seemed to accept that and returned to his meal. There was another pause before Mai-Lin decided to change the subject.

"So, about making sure that others don't end up being arrested because they're Waterbenders." She said.

"Right." Adachi sat up a bit straighter. "As I was saying, changing the nobility's mind might be a bit harder than it seems at first."

"Why not avoid the nobility altogether? Speak to the town guards, and have them intervene if things start getting out of hand."

"But what's to stop them from being biased towards one side or the other?" Kyoshi asked. "What if some noble took it upon himself to try and take over the guards?" Mai-Lin remained silent, and it was Adachi that spoke next.

"It'd be a bit difficult to set up a system like that. As you said, it's very likely that someone could take over and turn the guards into their own personal army, then everyone is at a disadvantage."

"Then why don't you choose?" Kyoshi looked to him. "Choose someone you know to be trustworthy, someone who is willing to place their duty before any loyalties, and have them monitor your guards."

"… That might work." Adachi chuckled. "Although, the first person that came to mind when you put it that way is the Avatar. Barring actually asking the Avatar to take over, I wonder what they would have to say to your plan." Mai-Lin and Kyoshi exchanged a glance, both of them unsure how to respond.

"I'm…" Kyoshi stammered after a moment. "Well… You see, Prince Adachi… About the Avatar…" Before Kyoshi could finish, they were interrupted once again by a small girl storming into the room. _Princess Miyaki, I presume…_

"Brother, you said you'd teach me Firebending." The girl snapped, stopping in front of Adachi. "But then you said you were going to speak with General Ty Jun, and I was okay with that. But now you're here having a party with girls! And you didn't even speak with the general!"

"Miyaki," Adachi sighed leaning over the table to look at the girl. "Just because I haven't spoken with the general yet doesn't mean I plan on going back on that promise. I just plan on doing it later."

"You just don't want to teach me Firebending, do you?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" This obviously was not the answer the girl wanted. She stomped her foot in frustration, small jets of flame blossoming from her fists.

"Why do you always have to be such a… a… a dum-dum!" she cried, Mai-Lin doing her best to stifle a chuckle at the young Princess' display. "I just want you to teach me Firebending! Why can't you do that?!"

"Because I have other duties that require my attention?"

"But I'm a Princess! You can't treat me like this!" Miyaki directed her attention to Kyoshi, whose expression remained rather neutral. "And who are you? What's so important about you that my brother won't teach me Firebending?"

"I'm the Avatar." Kyoshi said. There was a pause before Adachi began laughing while Miyaki's glare intensified.

"You're not the Avatar. The Avatar's a boy." She said.

"No, I really am the Avatar." Kyoshi replied, standing up while she did so. "I'm here in the Fire Nation to master Firebending, and your brother and I were busy discussing some matters of national importance when you so rudely interrupted."

"She saved me from an angry man," Mai-Lin added, drawing the girl's ire. "Her Firebending needs some work, but she is a master Earthbender."

"No she's not!" Miyaki shouted before looking back to Kyoshi. "You can't be the Avatar."

"And yet I am." Kyoshi replied. "Perhaps you'd like me to show you what I can do?"

"No, because you can't do it." The girl stomped again. "Now stop lying to me and tell me why you're really here."

"I really was discussing important matters with your brother." Kyoshi insisted. Mai-Lin looked to Prince Adachi, noting that while he had calmed down he was still grinning widely. _If only you had seen what I saw._ Miyaki was about to speak again before two more voices were heard.

"I believe she's in here, Sage Gorou." The head servant said, ushering in an older man dressed in red robes and a conical hat. As the Fire Sage crossed the threshold, Mai-Lin saw Kyoshi's expression change to one of shock, her jaw hanging open slightly. The Fire Sage was also caught off guard, staring at Kyoshi with a similar expression on his face.

"Avatar Kyoshi?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

No one laughed at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that escalated quickly.<strong>

**Now that I'm back at college, updates are going to be a bit sparse. Sorry about that.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you like the story a lot, tell your friends.**

**And if you know of TvTropes, check this out: ** /Fanfic/KyoshiRising****


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Try as she might, Kyoshi could not help but struggle against the urge to panic. This_ is where Sage Gorou was called away to? How can I explain why I'm here?_ She blinked a few times, her brain running through several scenarios, and almost all of them ended poorly. After almost a minute of silence, Kyoshi calmed her mind as best she could and gave a respectful bow.

"Master Gorou," she said, looking up after bowing. "I was discussing a few matters with the prince and my…" she looked to Mai-Lin quickly. "My friend here."

"I am not interested in that." The Fire Sage snapped, brushing past Miyaki to face Kyoshi fully. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be at the temple training."

"Forgive me, but I could not train under such conditions; keeping me isolated has left me unprepared to face the Fire Nation, and the abbot spoke ill of my Earthbending Master. Surely you understand that I cannot train under a man who does not show respect to me." Sage Gorou's jaw tightened, but he did not say anything at first.

"I… suppose you have a point," he said finally, sighing. "But it was still not wise to abandon your training like this."

"I am well aware of that," Kyoshi said, nodding before continuing. "But now that I have found you, I can continue my training under your tutelage-"

"Out of the question!" Sage Gorou's interjection caught Kyoshi off guard, such that she winced slightly. "I might be willing to understand why you left the temple, but do not think that means I will train you after you have severed ties with my Order."

"But-"

"No." the Fire Sage raised a hand to silence her. "If this is the path you have chosen to follow, you cannot turn back from it. You will have to find a different Firebending master."

"But I don't know how long it will take me to find a new master, much less adjust to his style of teaching. Please, I beg you to reconsider and let me train under you."

"My answer still remains no." Sage Gorou fixed Kyoshi with a cold stare, indicating that the conversation was finished. Kyoshi clenched her hands, her frustration building, but she was interrupted from responding by Princess Miyaki speaking.

"If she's the Avatar," the girl said, straightening up. "I want her to teach me Firebending."

"Miyaki!" Adachi snapped. "You know better than to demand favors from guests, especially one as honored as the Avatar."

"Not only that," Kyoshi added. "I am not in a position to be a teacher, especially outside of my natural Element. I only started my Firebending training a month ago and would not know how best to train anyone in the art."

"That's no excuse." The young Princess replied, pouting. "You're the most powerful Bender in the world. Therefore, you are the best person to teach me Firebending." Kyoshi's brow furrowed. _Are royal children always so demanding?_ She looked to Adachi and then Sage Gorou for some kind of sign on how to proceed.

"But Sage Gorou trained the Avatar," Mai-Lin said from her seat. "Wouldn't you like to train under the man who trained the Avatar?"

"That's not the same." The girl's pout became more pronounced. "I want the Avatar to train me."

"Why should I?" Kyoshi asked, folding her arms. "Even if I was not the Avatar, I would not teach a girl who does not show me any semblance of respect." Kyoshi then turned her attention to Sage Gorou. "Don't tell me you've been asked to train this girl, have you?"

"It was not my decision," the Fire Sage replied, his gaze narrowing. "The Fire Lord required the services of a Fire Sage to train the Princess, and I was chosen to-"

"So the Fire Lord can order you Sages around, but I cannot even choose my own teacher?!" Kyoshi snapped, her hands clenching into fists once again. Her outburst did catch her off guard, but the lack of clarity in the situation was enough to make her not care about her rising anger.

"Watch your tongue, girl. The Sages have always trained the children of the Royal Family, just as the monks of old trained the Dragon Kings. Leaving because of an insult is one thing, but do not think that gives you the right to judge our traditions because they inconvenience you." Kyoshi's jaw tightened, but before she could speak she was cut off by Prince Adachi.

"I think this is getting a bit out of hand." He said, standing to calm the two parties. "Perhaps if we spoke rationally with one another, we can avoid unneeded arguments." Kyoshi looked to Sage Gorou, who said nothing but did comply Adachi's request with a nod. Satisfied, Adachi turned his attention to Kyoshi.

"So, you really are the Avatar?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Kyoshi answered, drawing a small circle on the floor with her foot. "I was going to tell you sooner, but we got interrupted by your sister." Kyoshi ignored Miyaki's huff of annoyance before continuing. "You already know that I am an Earthbender, and…" Kyoshi raised her right hand and flicked it open, a small plume of fire forming in her palm. "My Firebending skills are not as developed, but Master Gorou's teachings have been helpful." Adachi was silent, but Kyoshi could see the small quirks in his face that suggested that his excitement was growing.

"Well, this is… this is certainly something I wasn't expecting." He said, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "I mean, I always knew I would end up meeting the Avatar, but not like this… not to say that this wasn't pleasant."

"No, I understand." Kyoshi said, dismissing the flame in her hand.

"But if you were having troubles with your training," Adachi continued. "Why didn't you come to us sooner? My family has always been close allies with the Avatar, and we would have been happy to provide you with whatever you needed."

"I had been meaning to come and introduce myself," Kyoshi cast a glance over to Sage Gorou, who remained passive. "But… well, I don't want to impose or anything-"

"Nonsense," Adachi interrupted. "You are the Avatar, and the Fire Nation would not be what it is today without the guidance of your past lives. It's only fitting that we replay you for all that you have done for not only our nation, but the other nations of the world."

"Really?" Kyoshi asked, her anger subsiding fully. "That would be… I-I mean, I thank you for your generosity, Prince Adachi." Kyoshi quickly gave a small bow, noting that it drew a curious eyebrow from Mai-Lin. _Why do I feel like I'm overdoing this?_

"If the Avatar's staying here," Princess Miyaki said. "Does that mean she'll be training me?"

"No." Kyoshi and Adachi snapped simultaneously. The girl's frustration was still prominent, but fortunately she did not retort. Once things had quieted down, Sage Gorou spoke again.

"Avatar," he looked to Kyoshi. "I will send word to the temple informing the others about your decision. You will also need to retrieve your friend and your supplies from the temple as soon as possible."

"I understand." Kyoshi replied. "If you will not train me, can I still ask you for guidance if I need it?"

"I will consider it, and it will also depend on whether or not your future Firebending Master will accept you speaking with a different Master." _I suppose that makes sense…_ Kyoshi just nodded, and Sage Gorou turned to leave. "Come, Princess; your antics have cause you to fall behind on your studies."

"But I said I wanted the Avatar to teach me!" the girl cried. This drew a glare from both Kyoshi and Gorou.

"Keep screaming like that, and you might not have a teacher at all." Kyoshi muttered, which to her surprise did seem to get a reaction out of Miyaki other than anger. Miyaki hesitated for a moment, her expression hovering between anger and surprise. Finally, she composed herself and wandered over to Master Gorou, the two disappearing from sight while the servants took their place.

"Is there anything else you and your guests need, Prince Adachi?" the leading servant asked.

"Nothing at the moment. You're dismissed." The servants bowed and left, and the three were alone once again. There was a long pause before Adachi spoke. "Well, that could have been a lot worse."

"I suppose." Kyoshi sat down, letting out an exhausted sigh. "I admit, this day has been a lot more stressful than I originally intended. I just wanted to find a new Firebending teacher, not get targeted in noble squabbles and reveal myself as the Avatar like… that."

"Miyaki has a tendency to wear people down. Perhaps the influence of your former master might help." Kyoshi responded with a small nod before Adachi stood up. "Now that you've… 'met' my sister, I suppose I should introduce you to my father." Kyoshi's jaw tightened slightly out of nervousness. Adachi's father. The Fire Lord, one of the most influential people in the world, the ruler of one of the Four Nations. While Kyoshi knew that someday she would have to meet the Fire Lord, she was no longer certain if she was prepared to face him.

"Kyoshi?" Kyoshi turned when Mai-Lin spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry," Kyoshi massaged her head. "I… I just lost focus there for a moment." _I… I should just get it over with and speak with him. I'm the Avatar, I shouldn't be nervous like this._ She looked up to Adachi before speaking again. "Very well. If your father is willing to speak to me, I shall. Also, perhaps this is a good time to bring Mai-Lin's case before him."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Alright, follow me." Kyoshi and Mai-Lin stood and followed after Adachi, the prince leading them deeper into the palace. The murals on the walls began to change, the longest stretch of hallway being taken up by images of past Fire Lords and their great deeds and accomplishments.

_To think, at some point I knew all these people._ Kyoshi thought as she was led down the hallway. Soon the murals of the past ended, and the entourage stopped before a massive set of doors marked with a golden flame and flanked by two red-clad guards.

"My father is a busy man," Adachi explained, Kyoshi hinting a bit of displeasure in his voice. "So give me a minute or two to check and see if he's willing to meet you." Kyoshi nodded, and Adachi left her and Mai-Lin alone to speak with the guards.

"Might want to unclench your hands before you tear a hole in your clothes." She heard Mai-Lin whisper. Kyoshi looked down and saw that her hands had tightened once again, small beads of sweat forming on her knuckles.

"Sorry." Kyoshi unclenched her hands, flexing her fingers for a moment.

"Don't worry, everyone gets nervous the first time they meet nobility." This caught Kyoshi's interest.

"You're a noble?" she asked.

"No, but my position as a healer did require that I serve the nobility from time to time, so I've picked up a few things." Mai-Lin gave Kyoshi a small smile "I'd be willing to teach you how to interact with nobles better, if you'd like."

"Well… I guess I could use the help…"

"You're telling me. No offense, but watching you try to get into that conversation was like watching a turtle seal try to stand on its rear flippers." Kyoshi turned to face Mai-Lin, one eyebrow raised.

"Was I really that bad?" Mai-Lin nodded, refraining from answering as they spotted Adachi turning to them.

"I just cleared everything with the guards," he said. "My father is not speaking with anyone else at the moment, so you should be free to introduce yourself without intruding on anything."

"Alright." Kyoshi and Mai-Lin fell in place behind Adachi before another thought came to Kyoshi's mind. _I might have to demonstrate my power to the Fire Lord… Hopefully he doesn't mind if I Bend the floor a bit._

As they were led into the throne room, Kyoshi's eyes were drawn to the golden throne before her. The Fire Lord was an intimidating sight upon his throne, his armor and robes only adding to his intimidation factor. His beard was streaked with lines of grey, and his gaze never once drifted from the entourage as they approached. A small part of Kyoshi wanted to quiver under his gaze, but she fought against the urge.

_I am an Earthbender, and the Avatar; I cannot back down from this._

"Well, this certainly is a surprise." A skinny man off to the right of the throne said as they approached. "Prince Adachi, would you care to explain why you have invited these two women to face the Fire Lord?"

"Gladly." Adachi replied, stopping before the throne and giving a low bow. Kyoshi and Mai-Lin fanned out and did the same as Adachi continued. "Father, these two were involved in a fight with a member of the Zhao family earlier today. After explaining themselves and what had caused the fight, I invited them to speak with me about ensuring that men like Zhao do not wantonly accuse foreigners of whatever crime crosses their mind."

"I assume there is some point to your story." The thin man asked, contempt heavy in his voice.

"Patience, Honsou," the Fire Lord said. "Let the prince speak his mind first, then you can say whatever crosses your mind." The thin man, Honsou, nodded in respect, although Kyoshi saw him give her an odd glance.

"Now, you were saying, Prince Adachi?" The Fire Lord continued.

"I was about to say that this woman," Adachi gestured to Kyoshi. "Is the Avatar." If the Fire Lord was surprised, he did not show it, but the other man's composure broke quickly as he glanced from the pence to Kyoshi and back again. Sensing that now would be a good time to speak, Kyoshi stepped forward and repeated her bow.

"Fire Lord Mitsuo," she said. "My name is Kyoshi, and as your son said I am the Avatar. I have been traveling for several months and have only recently arrived in the Fire Nation to begin my training, and by your son's suggestion I've come here to introduce myself." There was a long pause as Kyoshi waited for a response.

"How are we supposed to know you're telling the truth?" Honsou asked, stepping towards Kyoshi. "For all we know, you could have lied to the prince and pulled off some sleight of hand to convince him you are the Avatar."

"While I do trust my son's judgment on most things," Fire Lord Mitsuo added. "I have to agree with my advisor's reasoning. If you can prove to us that you really are who you say you are, then no further questions will be asked."

"I understand," Kyoshi replied, sliding her right foot out in preparation. "With your permission, I can demonstrate my powers and show you that I am the Avatar." The Fire Lord nodded before leaning back in his throne.

"Proceed." He said as the others took a few steps back to give Kyoshi some room. Kyoshi scratched at the floor with her right toe for a moment, just to get a feel of the floor through her boots. Once she had familiarized herself with the stone beneath her, she brought her elbows to her hips and stomped, a boulder popping out of the floor and hovering in front of her. That task complete, Kyoshi reached out with her right hand before shifting her left foot back and sweeping her arm around, causing the boulder to slowly orbit her body. Satisfied, Kyoshi placed the rock above the hole she had made and pressed down, repairing the floor with one quick motion.

Next, Kyoshi shifted her weight and punched, a small fireball blossoming from her fist. Before it could dissipate, Kyoshi slid forward and swept her arms around again, bending the fire into a disk before snuffing it with another flick of her wrist. Finally, she spun on one leg and kicked out, a short burst of flame flying out and leaving a small scorch mark on the floor to her right. Once the fire had vanished, Kyoshi got back down on both feet and calmed her energy, taking a few deep breaths before looking up to the Fire Lord.

"Your technique needs work," the Fire Lord said, his face still passive. "But your ability to Bend more than one Element proves that you are who you say you are." The Fire Lord stood, walking down to Kyoshi.

"Allow me to formally welcome you to the Fire Nation, Avatar Kyoshi." He said, giving her a genuine smile. _That went a lot smoother than I thought it would…_ she thought. "So tell me, you mentioned that you have only recently arrived in the Fire Nation. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"Well…" Kyoshi's mind locked up. "Um… you see, the Fire Sages had kept my arrival secret… they said it was because they didn't want me to be distracted, or something…"

"They are probably still a bit weary after their experiences with Kuruk," the Fire Lord sighed. "He was a good friend, but he was a bit too flighty for his own good."

"But I'm not Kuruk."

"I know that, but more often than not you'll find that some people will do their best to cling to the past." Mitsuo then turned his attention to Mai-Lin. "And who are you? A friend of the Avatar's?"

"My name is Mai-Lin," she replied. "I'm a healer from the Northern Water Tribe. Kyoshi saved me from some noble who accused me of spying after I healed his father, just as your son said."

"I see." The Fire Lord stroked his beard for a moment. "The Zhao family is a powerful house, but I think I should be able to deal with them should any more incidents arise."

"We were discussing this earlier," Adachi added. "I think these two had a few ideas that you should consider implementing."

"While I do respect your friends' ideas," Mitsuo tuned to look at Adachi. "I cannot just accept whatever plan or suggestion that foreign citizens make to me, even if one of them is the Avatar." Kyoshi frowned. _Then how am I supposed to be a mediator if not one will listen to me?_ "But for the sake of fairness, I'll give you some time to plead your case once I have finished with business for today."

"I thank you for the chance to defend myself." Mai-Lin replied as Mitsuo turned his attention back to Kyoshi.

"Now then, Avatar; I suppose you will be returning to the Fire Sage's temple soon?"

"Well, actually…" Kyoshi scraped her toe across the floor again. "I have partially severed my ties from the Fire Sages for… personal reasons."

"Hmm." The Fire Lord was silent for a moment. "If you and your friend need to, you are welcome to stay here. We have several extra rooms usually reserved for visiting dignitaries, and those should be more than enough for two people-"

"Three." Kyoshi added quickly. "… I have another friend, back at the temple. He stayed behind to watch over our supplies."

"No matter; we can accommodate him as well." Mitsuo turned back to his throne. "Honsou, see to it that arrangements are made for the Avatar and her friends to stay in the palace."

"Yes, my lord." The minister responded. "But we can't just let the Avatar under our roof without some other showing of hospitality."

"I don't really need any special treatment…" Kyoshi mumbled, but the others did not hear her.

"If you want to arrange something, Honsou, you are free to do so," Mitsuo said as he sat back down on the throne. "Also, see to it that several servants accompany the Avatar back to the temple to help her bring back whatever supplies she might have."

"Yes, my lord." Honsou still regarded Kyoshi with an odd look as he left, but she decided to pay him no mind.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Avatar?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Well… First, you can just call me 'Kyoshi' if you'd like." Mitsuo nodded as Kyoshi continued. "And… I _might_ need a new Firebending teacher, on account of my… troubles with the Fire Sages."

"Understandable," the Fire Lord mused. "But most of the Firebenders here are not exactly cut out for training the Avatar. They make good guards and soldiers, yes, but teachers?" he shook his head. "However, if you do not find someone on your own I will put word out and find you a suitable master."

"Thank you so much for your help." Kyoshi nodded in respect.

"It is always a pleasure to help the Avatar."

…

The Fire Sages had been allowed to pass through the gates to the capital without much fuss, something that Sun was both thankful for and frustrated by. Thankful, that he did not have to suffer through some long search for any contraband, and dreading because a quicker entry meant that they would have more time to find Kyoshi and take her back to the temple.

_Well, I can always try to distract them, _he thought.

"We'll speak with the Fire Lord first and inform him of what has happened," the head abbot said as they walked towards the palace. "After that, we can form an official search party to find the Avatar."

"Don't you think you're being a bit extreme?" Sun asked, drawing a glare from the abbot.

"The Avatar is not ready for this. I am not doing this for spite, I am doing this for her own sake."

"General Arima said the same thing before the princess burned down his kingdom and army." The abbot blinked at Sun a few times before the nomad elaborated. "Act 1 of _The Avatar and the Dragon Queen_… You've read that, right?"

"I fail to see what a play has to do with anything." Sun decided that arguing against the abbot on that statement would do little good as the stopped before the palace gate. The abbot moved to speak with one of the guards, but stopped when the gates began to open.

Sun blinked in surprise when he saw Kyoshi walking out, followed by a Water Tribe girl and several servants and guards.

"Sun?" Kyoshi asked once she saw him among the Fire Sages.

"Hey Kyoshi," Sun said. "So… things kind of went wrong and the Fire sages came looking for you..."

"Avatar," the abbot muttered, eyes narrowing. "You have gone against the wishes of the Fire Sages and abandoned your training. Now, come back with us to the temple and I'll be willing to overlook this-"

"I was just on my way there," Kyoshi interrupted. "I have thought it over, and I have decided that I will no longer be needing your services as my Firebending teachers."

"What?!" the abbot cried.

"Wow, that was fast." Sun mumbled, drawing a glare from the Fire Sages which he responded with a sheepish grin.

"Avatar, you are making a serious mistake," the abbot continued. "Would you really jeopardize your training over a disagreement?"

"I also remember you calling my Earthbending master a fool and not trusting in my ability to focus. Does that count as a mere 'disagreement'?" Kyoshi snapped.

"If you think you can just abandon your training so easily-"

"I'm not abandoning anything. I am merely standing against what I feel is an unjust accusation towards my honor and my dedication. Surely someone who values tradition and respect like you claim you do would understand." Sun was uncertain if the Fire Sage's glare could be any more intense.

"… Very well." The abbot closed his eyes. "It appears that nothing I can say will sway you from this folly. You may return to the temple and gather your things, but do not think we will accept you again if you return and ask for forgiveness or lodgings."

"The Fire Lord has offered to let me stay in the palace." Kyoshi replied. "I intend to take him up on that offer." Sun blinked at this. _Staying in the Fire Lord's palace? We're actually doing that?_ The abbot seemed equally surprised at this development.

"I shall speak to the Fire Lord about this." He said, brushing past Kyoshi. "In the meantime, all other Sages are instructed to return to the temple and help the Avatar however she sees fit… even if she's intent on ruining herself." As the Sages departed, Sun let out a small sigh and crossed over to Kyoshi.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Better, I think…" Kyoshi answered, massaging the back of her head for a moment. "Now I'll just have to find a new master…"

"Shouldn't be that hard, what with the Fire Lord's resources and all." Sun gave her a grin, which seemed to raise her spirits a little. It was then that he turned to the Water Tribe girl and offered a free hand. "I'm Sun, by the way; Kyoshi and I have traveled together for most of her journey."

"Mai-Lin," she replied, giving his hand a shake. "Kyoshi saved me from a noble who accused me of spying."

"Is that so?" Sun asked, looking over to Kyoshi. "You'll have to fill me in on the details later; it'll make for a good story in your biography."

"… Her what?" Mai-Lin asked.

"… A biography is a book that describes-"

"I'm familiar with the term," Mai-Lin quickly waved Sun off. "I've just never heard of someone writing one about the Avatar."

"It's kind of been my lifelong dream." Sun replied, grinning again. "I actually started writing it earlier, but then the Fire Sages interrupted. If you're going to travel along with us, you might be able to help me with some of the details." There was a pause. "… She _is_ travelling with us, right?"

"We… never really discussed it, what with everything else going on." Kyoshi looked to Mai-Lin. "You are welcome to join us, if you'd like. If you have some other business to attend to, that's perfectly alright."

"Really, I'm just roaming to see if I can do some good for the world." Mai-Lin replied with a shrug. "Travelling by myself has only gotten me into situations I can't easily work my way out of, but I think the three of us together would be able to do so much more… and who wouldn't take up a chance to travel with the Avatar?"

"I can't think of anyone." Sun answered. "So, Mai-Lin, do you think after we get all our stuff from the temple you can tell me more about that fight you got in? It'll be nice to have two perspectives on things like arguments with nobles." Mai-Lin chuckled.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." She replied, causing Sun to smile. "So, I suppose we should go get your things?"

"Right," Sun turned and gestured back to the main gate. "Shall we?" the two women nodded and walked in the direction Sun had pointed, the Fire Lord's servants following after them. Sun jogged ahead a little so he was walking alongside Kyoshi.

"Be honest with me, Kyoshi," he said. "Are you really happy with how everything turned out?"

"I would have liked it better of Sage Gorou was still willing to teach me," Kyoshi said with a shrug. "But I'll manage. An Earthbender must overcome any obstacle that they face, and this is just that; an obstacle."

"Fair enough. But having too much bad blood with the Fire Sages can't be good; what if they know something that could really help you as the Avatar?"

"If it really was all that important, I think they would have told me."

"Well, they didn't let you go out and see the country, so I'm not sure if they'd be so willing to divulge any secrets." Kyoshi gave Sun an odd glance, but did not press the issue.

_If Kyoshi's so confident, I won't try to argue with her._ He thought. _Just hope this doesn't end up hurting her anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Was Kyoshi in the right for doing this? We'll just have to wait and find out, now won't we?<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Complications… always complications._ Honsou thought as he strode back into the Fire Lord's throne room. He had made the arrangements for the Avatar's stay, and had passed off a few of the more trustworthy servants to follow her and her friend to the temple, but not everything had run as smoothly as he would have liked; rooms would take time to arrange, other servants would have to be redirected from their tasks, and the arrival of the Fire Sages meant that he had even more complaints and accusations to deal with.

_Always complications._

"So, you refuse to do anything?" the abbot of the Fire Sages asked the Fire Lord.

"For a definition of 'anything'," Mitsuo replied, leaning forward. "I have agreed to provide lodging and hospitality to the Avatar, and she has been adamant that she will not need your Order to teach her Firebending, save for the Fire Sage Gorou."

"Per my orders and his request, he will not train her unless she returns to the temple. Now, you appear to have some sway over her decisions; if you were to refuse her, tell her to return to the temple-"

"Refuse the Avatar?" at this, the Fire Lord laughed. "That will only end poorly for everyone, as would ordering her around. Or need I remind you of what happened to the last Fire Lord who thought he could command the Avatar?"

"That is different. Avatar Kyoshi is young and untrained, and she needs to have a better sense of respect and discipline instilled within her."

"Better than whose? Kuruk's? My friend, if you need any evidence that she is not Kuruk, you only need to see her speak with anyone of noble rank; the girl is respectful, but her lack of experience is obvious the way she speaks, what with the odd pauses and stammers." The Fire Sage said nothing as Mitsuo leaned back. "I will not send the Avatar back into your custody unless she gives me adequate reason for it. Her being untrained is not such a reason."

"… Fine." With that, the Fire Sage turned to leave. "But mark my words; if the Avatar is not properly trained and allows the world to fall further out of balance, it will be upon your head, and the entire Fire Nation will fall far from its glory." With that the abbot left, the throne room falling into silence for several moments.

"'Upon my head'," the Fire Lord repeated before letting out a short bark of laughter. "A bold threat, but one that can't be backed up. The Sages might be powerful, but their predictions leave a lot to be desired."

"Of course, my lord." Honsou replied with a nod.

"And they still haven't given me an adequate reason why they did not inform me of the Avatar's arrival." Mitsuo looked down at Honsou. "You're closest to the Fire Sages, Honsou; did they tell you anything about this?"

"No, my lord," a lie, but Honsou did not feel that the truth was important enough to divulge. "I may be close to them, but not that close. If the Fire Sages do have a reason, I cannot fathom what it would be."

"The way you say that makes it sound worse than it is." Mitsuo sighed. "I respect the Order, but sometimes I feel that they have grown a bit too secure in their position."

"The Fire Sages have helped guide our nation for thousands of years and have trained the Avatar dozens of times, my lord." Honsou raised an eyebrow. "You really wouldn't accuse them of sedition, would you?"

"Sedition? Honsou, this is the Fire Nation, not the Earth Kingdom; they wouldn't seek to overthrow me or weaken my power just because I disagreed with them."

"Well, some men do take their honor rather seriously." Honsou shrugged. "The Zhao family, for example; they have always been itching to fight duels and battles to 'defend their honor', and one even challenged the Avatar though he was ignorant of her position because she disagreed with them. To them, the honor of their station is so vital to their way of life that even the smallest of slights can wreck their perspective, and they will do anything to prevent such a 'catastrophe'. While I respect and admire the Fire Sages, perhaps it is the same with them."

"Are you trying to say that the Sages _are_ plotting against me?" Mitsuo's gaze steeled, and Honsou knew he was treading on shaky ground. Treason was one thing, but stabbing others in the back to curry favor with the Fire Lord was something else entirely.

"I am not accusing anyone of treason, my lord." Honsou replied. "I am merely suggesting that, sometimes, not everything is as clear as it seems and the subject of honor can cloud the mind." There was a long pause before the Fire Lord nodded.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "And I feel like a fool for letting myself forget that…"

"You have had a rather stressful day, my lord, what with the complaints of the Sages, the Avatar's return, and that business with the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps I could take off a bit of the load, and you and the rest of the Royal Family could leave the palace for a while."

"My duty is to the Fire Nation, Honsou, not myself; I would not be able to live with myself if I were to retire to Ember Island while there was still more I could do here. Once I have settled my accounts for the month, then I will rest."

"Perfectly understandable, my lord. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Have you sent word out that the Avatar needs a Firebending master?" Honsou nodded. "Then I have nothing else for you to do. You are dismissed." Honsou bowed and turned to leave, mulling over the conversation he had just had.

_The Fire Lord will burn himself out if he keeps up like this… I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen…_ another thought came to mind. _And I'll need to pay close attention to the Avatar and her training. Since she's rejected the teachings of the Fire Sages it might be a bit harder to keep her from doing something to hurt the Fire Nation._

_ So many complications…_

…

Kyoshi could not sleep. After everything had been moved in to her new room and the Royal Family had welcomed her, she had expected everything to fall in place. But lying in the spacious room that had been set aside for her, she found herself unable to relax and fall asleep.

_This isn't right…_ she thought. _I can't do this…_

She was grateful for the help Prince Adachi had provided her, but the world around her was alien, from the massive room that was larger than her home in the Earth Kingdom to the servants who seemed oddly clairvoyant when it came to the needs of Kyoshi or her friends.

_I am an Earthbender; I adapt and overcome._ But somehow that mantra was feeling rather hollow as she lay there. Finally, she sat up and shifted into a meditative position, her legs crossed and her hands folded across her lap.

_Avatar Kuruk, I need your guidance…_ Kyoshi heard nothing, only the sound of the wind outside. _Avatar Kuruk, I need your guidance…_ still nothing, and even as Kyoshi searched deep within herself she could not locate her past life. _Avatar Kuruk, I need your guidance…_

Still nothing. Maybe it was because she could not deepen her focus, but whatever the case Avatar Kuruk would not speak to her.

Sighing in frustration, Kyoshi got out of bed and quickly threw a robe on. She briefly considered taking Lau Dan's pendant, in case the familiarity would sooth her soul, but she decided against it and stepped out of the room.

"Is something the matter, Miss?" one of the servants asked as Kyoshi stepped out.

"No, I just need some air." Kyoshi replied with a shake of her head.

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, I'll be fine." The servant did not seem to want to argue that point, and merely resumed her post as Kyoshi walked down the hall. Not wearing her boots for once was an odd feeling, the stone floor being surprisingly cold against the soles of her feet, but Kyoshi put that out of her mind for now. She wandered down through the main hall, creating a small flame in her hand to light her path when the need arose.

Walking down the halls of the Fire Nation palace at night, Kyoshi felt small, unprotected. It was not a feeling she was familiar with, and continued moving to try and drive it away. The murals and images seemed to loom out at her, and Kyoshi could feel a shiver run up her spine as she walked past those of the past Fire Lords, as if they were watching her every move. Finally, Kyoshi saw an exit, hurrying past the images and out into the night.

The air was warm, but not oppressive, with a light breeze coming in from the west. Kyoshi looked up, spotting a few stars that were not drowned out by the light from the palace. She continued on, roaming the palace grounds until she came across a small garden, a green space with a pond and tree in the center. Kyoshi crossed to the tree and sat down, digging her toes in the earth once she was seated.

"Guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep." A voice said in the dark. Kyoshi stood quickly and turned, ready to fight whoever might have snuck up on her. To her surprise and relief, she saw that it was Adachi, the prince's legs folded as if he had been meditating and a small pot of tea set before him.

"Prince Adachi," she said after she calmed down. "I did not think I would find you out here."

"I come to this place whenever I need somewhere to meditate." He replied, pouring tea for himself and Kyoshi. "With all the excitement today I needed a little longer to clear my head. Tea?" Kyoshi paused for a moment before nodding and sitting down next to Adachi, taking the cup of tea he offered.

"So, why are you out and about this late at night?" he asked as Kyoshi sipped her tea.

"I guess for the same reason you are," she replied. "My parents are farmers from a small village far away from major cities, so I'm not used to the space here in the palace or your way of life. I mean, it was one thing when I was travelling here and I had to camp out in the wilderness more often than not; at least I've had some experience with that."

"I see." Adachi took a sip from his own tea. "I'll admit, it is a bit daunting at first, but you're the Avatar; I have no doubt that you'll do fine."

"If you say so." There was a pause before Adachi spoke again.

"I don't mean to pry, but is that why you were hesitating when we spoke about your Earthbending experience?" there was a long pause.

"I… I don't like talking about that." Kyoshi said. "It's a bit personal."

"I can respect that," Adachi looked away. "But still, you must miss your home."

"More than anything." Kyoshi said, closing her eyes and trying to imagine her home. "I… I admit I've gotten used to being away, but every now and then I just feel so lost. I wake up and half expect my mother and sister to be out making breakfast, but…" she shook her head. "It's times like that when I begin to question my place as the Avatar."

"For what it's worth, I'm sure that a lot of people have had similar doubts, so you don't have to worry about being alone in the world."

"You're not the first person to tell me that." There was a pause.

"You know, spending so much time far from home might help you a lot more than you think."

"Well, I certainly can't learn the other Elements-"

"It's not just your Bending Training I'm talking about, Kyoshi. You spend the next few years travelling, and all the things you loved about your home will be even more impactful once you return home, whenever that might be."

"Are you certain about that?"

"Having not been on any long ranging trips, I can't speak from personal experience," Adachi shrugged. "But I've spoken to my father and his generals enough times that I can see that that belief holds quite a bit of truth."

"I see," Kyoshi stared into her mug of tea. "I'm sorry. You probably aren't that interested in hearing me complain about not adjusting…"

"There's nothing wrong with that; even the greatest leaders in the world need to let their worries and problems be heard by someone else. And as far as finding somewhere to rest and think over your problems, this spot is the best place to do it." Adachi poured himself some more tea. "My mother used to take me there when I was younger. If I had a rough day of Firebending or combat practice, she would take me here and let me get away from it all, just a chance to relax and feed turtle ducks."

"That sounds nice," Kyoshi said, looking over to Adachi. "Your mother must be very special to you."

"She is…" there was another pause. "She died shortly after Miyaki was born; just couldn't recover from the stress, the physicians said. My father was devastated, and he… he hasn't really been the same since." Adachi sighed. "Now that I'm old enough to understand things, I think that's why my sister acts the way she does; my father has turned his focus to ruling the Fire Nation, and she does what she can to try and get his attention."

"That's awful." Kyoshi said, looking down at what was left of her tea. "No parent should allow their children to be alone, no matter who they are."

"Sometimes what we think the world should be like and reality don't really mix, and we just have to make do with what we have." Another pause. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all of this on you. I just ramble a bit whenever I'm around here."

"I understand, but you don't have to apologize." Kyoshi looked to Adachi. "I would be a terrible friend if I was not a good listener."

"Are we friends?" Adachi asked. Kyoshi drank the last of her tea before speaking.

"You invited me into your home, you agreed to listen to me and Mai-Lin, you have gone out of your way to help me feel comfortable here… and I believe you succeeded." Kyoshi gave Adachi a smile. "That's enough to make you a friend in my eyes." Adachi was silent before he returned her smile.

"It's always a pleasure to help the Avatar." he said, raising his cup as if toasting her. Kyoshi returned the favor before letting out a long yawn.

"I guess my fatigue is catching up on me." she mumbled.

"Sitting here and drinking tea will do that." Adachi replied. "I can show you back to your room if you'd like."

"I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer." Kyoshi set her cup down and stood up. "Thank you for the tea and conversation, Prince Adachi."

"Likewise," he replied before giving her a small smirk. "Although you don't have to call me 'Prince Adachi' all the time. Just 'Adachi' will do."

"Alright then." With that, Kyoshi turned and headed back into the palace. As she walked, the shadows and the images did not seem as intimidating as they had before.

…

Kyoshi mumbled to herself as she woke up. After the conversation from last night, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, her mind adrift with images of home and her family. Eventually the images passed, and Kyoshi found herself back in the Fire Nation, tangled up in her sheets and a clump of hair in her mouth.

_Observe the Avatar, in her grace and poise._ She spat the hair out of her mouth and got out of bed, changing into her day clothes and tying her hair back into a bun. Satisfied, Kyoshi put on her boots and headed out, surprised to see that there were no servants there to wait on her. She headed down the hall towards the rooms Mai-Lin and Sun were occupying, deciding to check in with them first before beginning her hunt for a Firebending master.

"Sun?" she asked, knocking on the door. "Are you awake?" No answer. Deciding not to press on in case he was asleep, she moved on to the next room and knocked. "Mai-Lin?"

"Mmh?" she heard a voice say before the door opened. Mai-Lin was dressed in a finer outfit than she had come in with, but Kyoshi could tell that the Water Tribe woman was not rested in the slightest. "Oh, Kyoshi. I thought it was another servant."

"Did they do something wrong?" Kyoshi asked.

"The Fire Nation runs on a different schedule than the Water Tribe," Mai-Lin answered. "And that schedule is 'Too Early'. Don't they know that the morning is evil?"

"I suppose not…" there was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again. "Well, since you are awake I thought I'd coordinate with you and Sun concerning the rest of the day."

"Eager to get a new Firebending Master?"

"Of course. I've lost too much time arguing with the Fire Sages over my training, and I'll need to do whatever I can to catch up again."

"But that was only a day ago." Mai-Lin pointed out.

"So?" there was a pause.

"I guess I see what you mean," Mai Lin said, shrugging. "And I'll help you however I can... Speaking of help, when do you want to start that etiquette training we talked about?" Kyoshi frowned.

"Well… I was thinking we could start that after I found a new Firebending master?" she suggested. Mai-Lin's eyes narrowed.

"You don't want to do it, do you?"

"I've had bad experiences with people trying to make me act more… cultured." Kyoshi said with a sigh. "My sister and her friends used me as a model for some of their dresses. They said they would make me look 'cute'."

"You too?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow as Mai-Lin continued. "Some things aren't exclusive to any one of the Four Nations. They used to call me 'the Second Princess' whenever I got roped into the older girls' games."

"And?"

"I got used to it, after a while, and it helped a lot when nobility would ask for healers and I got picked out of my classmates." Mai-Lin shrugged. "But anyway, you know that sooner or later you'll need to know how to handle yourself around nobility."

"I know, but…" Kyoshi stopped herself. "Okay, I guess I was just being a bit stubborn about all this… We can start whenever you'd like."

"Great. Come in, we'll get started." Mai-Lin opened her door wider, and after a moment of hesitation Kyoshi stepped in. After Kyoshi was inside, Mai-Lin closed the door behind her and took a moment to walk around and examine Kyoshi.

"Well, to start your stance is a bit too wide." Mai-Lin began.

"What's wrong with that?"

"If your stance is too wide, it makes you look either agitated or bored, both of which will cause people avoid you. And…" Mai-Lin looked Kyoshi up and down. "You probably don't need to worry about this, but having a narrower stance will make you look taller."

"Is height really that big of an issue?"

"You'd be surprised what people will do to make themselves look less short. Just pull your feet closer together and that should be fine." Kyoshi did so, taking a moment to adjust to her new stance. "And try not to lean forward so much." Kyoshi rolled her eyes, but complied.

"So, now that you have your posture set," Mai-Lin continued. "You'll need to practice walking around like that for a little while, just so you get used to it."

"This won't hurt my Earthbending, will it?" Kyoshi asked. "I can't channel my energy over as wide an area like this."

"It won't, and I doubt you'll need to do much Earthbending at parties. Now that you know a bit about posture, you need to learn a bit about talking to people."

"Don't tell me; there are a bunch of complicated rules for that as well." Mai-Lin gave an uneasy smile. "There are? Why can't they just talk like normal people?"

"Because nobility get it into their heads that they are above 'normal people'. It really isn't that bad once you get used to it." Kyoshi gave Mai-Lin a blank stare. "… Okay, there are a few annoying things about it..." Still blank. "… Okay, it's awful and overly complicated, and many nobles are really stuck up and condescending, but sometimes we need to step out of our comfort zones and 'adjust to the new flow of things'."

"Earthbenders aren't great at adjustment." Kyoshi pointed out. "If we encounter an obstacle, we just break through and move on."

"Maybe that's part of why you're so confused by all this," Mai-Lin offered. "Earthbending is all about force and breaking through, but sometimes doing that isn't always a viable option. Socializing with a noble, or Waterbending even, is all about shifting and changing to better fit the immediate needs of the situation before you; you might need to be firm and confident for one person, then soft and comforting for the next." Kyoshi was silent for a moment, mulling over what Mai-Lin had just said.

"I… I guess I get what you're saying," Kyoshi said. "I might struggle with it, though, but it's just another obstacle I need to overcome. And you'll be here to teach me more, once I get a better understanding of noble life and once I start Waterbending." Mai-Lin's face dropped slightly, and she looked away for a moment.

"Sure… Waterbending…" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's not you," Mai-Lin replied with a shake of her head. "It's just… well, other than the basics and healing I don't actually know a lot of Waterbending." Kyoshi blinked in surprise.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Women from the Northern Water Tribe are forbidden from learning any other forms besides healing. I forget the specifics, but it's a tradition that's been in place for hundreds of years."

"But… that makes no sense. Why would the Water Tribes handicap their population like that?"

"You wouldn't be the first Avatar to ask that question, apparently." Mai-Lin sighed as Kyoshi thought of what to say next.

"Is that why you left the North? Besides wanting to get out and help people?"

"One of the reasons I left. Leaving your home is never as simple as one specific issue." Kyoshi could only nod in agreement as Mai-Lin continued. "But anyway, I try not to worry about it; I've managed to stay out of trouble so far, except for the thing with the Zhao family, and what little I do know is enough for me to get by."

"If you say so…" there was a pause before Kyoshi came along an idea. "What about the Southern Water Tribe? Maybe they have different traditions and might be willing to teach you Waterbending."

"That's always an option, but-"

"But nothing. Even if the South has a taboo against training women, I'm the Avatar and the world can't risk me not knowing how to Bend an entire Element. Once I complete my Airbending training, we'll head south, I'll find a teacher, and then I'll convince them to train you if they wouldn't otherwise. Does that sound like a fair plan?"

"Yes, yes it does," Mai-Lin nodded before looking up at Kyoshi. "Thank you, Kyoshi; you don't know what that means to me."

"And I have no doubt you'll be a wonderful Waterbending Master." Kyoshi smiled before straightening up. "Now, what else do you think you can teach me about fitting in with nobility?"

"Right, that." Mai-Lin composed herself. "So, talking to nobles; let's start with your introduction, then we'll work from there." Kyoshi nodded, smoothing out a few wrinkles in her robe as Mai-Lin began explaining the need for a proper introduction.

* * *

><p><strong>A shorter chapter for now, but more will be coming.<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was near the garden where he and Kyoshi had spoken that Adachi ran into the nomad. The man was wandering around, a lute slung over one shoulder and writing utensils under his free arm. Adachi managed to stop before he tripped over the man, taking a step back to give the nomad some room.

"Oh, sorry about that," Adachi began. "I should have been paying better attention to where I was going."

"Entirely my fault," the nomad replied. "It's your palace, you have a right to not pay attention. Me, on the other hand, I'm a guest of your family and need to keep my focus or I might end up stumbling over something I shouldn't." Adachi blinked a few times as the nomad continued. "But I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Sun, Kyoshi's biographer."

"Her biographer?" Adachi asked, one eyebrow raised. "I didn't know there was a need for that, since most of the Avatar's actions are recorded eventually."

"Yeah, only the 'major' parts. What about the smaller events and acts of good will? I just think those deserve some recognition as well, and that's what I'm hoping to document."

"I see." There was a pause before Sun spoke again.

"You know, if I manage to finish the thing before I die, I can always come back here and write one for you."

"Thank you for the offer, but the lives of the various Fire Lords are very well documented by the palace scribes."

"Suit yourself." Sun shrugged. "I should probably let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Very well." As the nomad made his way for the tress, Adachi found himself rooted in place. He had some idea about Kyoshi and her travels, but Sun was an outlier, something the Prince had not fully prepared for. After a moment's hesitation he decided his plans for the day would have to wait.

Adachi crossed the garden to where Sun was seated, the nomad having set his lute aside and was in the process of preparing a roll of paper for writing. Sun stopped as Adachi neared and looked up. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Adachi said, sitting down in front of Sun. "I'm just curious; Kyoshi never mentioned how she met you, or why she allowed you to write her biography."

"Well, that's an interesting story," Sun replied. "I met Kyoshi a few days into her journey. She didn't want me to come with her, she said she 'worked better alone', but I managed to talk her into letting me tag along."

"How did you manage that?" Adachi asked, one eyebrow raised. "Earthbenders are notorious for being stubborn, so how did you convince her to change her mind?"

"She said she might need some help adjusting to the world outside her village, and who better to help than a nomad who's spent his entire life roaming the world?" Adachi nodded in agreement as Sun continued. "We roamed around the Southwestern Earth Kingdom and headed to Omashu, and after that we hopped on a boat in Taizhou and here we are."

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yeah," Sun shuffled a little. "You're probably better off asking Kyoshi about that; she's a bit sensitive when it comes to things like that."

"I gathered." Adachi relaxed slightly before continuing. "Kyoshi and I spoke a little last night, and I got the feeling that there were a few things she would like to keep to herself."

"She'll probably tell you eventually." Sun said with a shrug. "Kyoshi might appear stubborn and grumpy in a worst-case scenario, but she's a really nice person once you talk to her a few times and get her to open up."

"I have no doubt that she is." There was another pause before Adachi continued. "Is there anything else you can tell me about her?"

"Not sure. Shouldn't you be asking her instead of me?"

"I haven't exactly had the time to talk to her beyond speaking of politics and her role as the Avatar. Since I haven't seen her today, I figured talking to a close companion might be the next best thing."

"I see," Sun thought for a moment, then frowned. "I feel a bit uncomfortable about saying too much, though, since it might violate Kyoshi's trust and privacy."

"I understand, and you don't have to tell me anything that might violate that bond." A thought came to mind "Although, isn't what you're doing skirting those lines?"

"That's different; I'm not going to be writing about every one of Kyoshi's 'secrets', just whatever she happens to be doing in between saving the world, and I always ask her what events she's comfortable with me talking about and what events she isn't. That makes sense, right?"

"Of course." Another pause, during which Sun took a moment to look around at the garden while Adachi thought of what to say next. "I suppose I should let you get to your work. Sorry for interrupting."

"It's no real bother, really." Sun shrugged again. "I've come to expect interruptions and distractions in my day-to-day life, and getting a chance to talk to you has given me a few ideas for Kyoshi's biography. And if I just stayed focused on one thing for too long, I might end up missing or overlooking something that would be rather important in the long run."

"I suppose there is logic in that kind of thinking." Adachi stood to leave. "I thank you for your time, my friend."

"Always a pleasure to talk to royalty," Sun replied with a smile. "Not saying that I've talked to a lot of royals, but it's still a pleasure-"

"I understand; no need to over elaborate on such matters." Sun nodded and turned his attention back to his writing as Adachi left. His conversation with the nomad had produced some fruit, but there still seemed like more that Adachi needed to know.

_Give it time, Adachi,_ he thought as he headed down the nearest hallway. _Barging in might only alienate those that would be your friends. I'll just have to be more patient._

…

Through was Prince Adachi had told her, the palace guards all seemed to be proficient Firebenders. While she was still holding out in the hope that Gorou would let her be his student again, Kyoshi decided that the guards would be the best place to find a new teacher. Once again she found herself roaming the palace, searching for a barracks or a guard house where she could speak with someone.

As she walked, Kyoshi's mind was drawn back to Mai-Lin's lessons on "proper noble presentation". One of the things they had talked about had been good posture and speed while walking, conveying grace and poise with each step. The hallways were more open than Mai-Lin's room, so with a small shrug Kyoshi straightened up and slowed down, doing her best to slide into each step she took.

_This doesn't seem so bad,_ she thought as she walked. _I could keep this up for a few minutes._

"Something wrong, Avatar?" a voice said from behind Kyoshi. What poise and composure she might have had vanished quickly, Kyoshi turning to face whoever was speaking to her. He was a shorter man, stocky and clad in red and black armor, although his smile was warm and he seemed to radiate energy.

"N-no, nothing's wrong." She said quickly as the man approached. "I was just practicing a few things my friend told me about."

"The Water Tribe girl?" the man asked, to which Kyoshi nodded. "Ah, I was wondering why you were walking around like an Otter Penguin."

"Um…"

"Okay, bad joke, I know, but you have to admit that most nobles do resemble penguins." Kyoshi remained silent, not sure of what to make of this man before he held out a hand. "Sorry for sneaking up on you like that, force of habit. I'm Ty Jun, General of the Eastern Forces."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, general," Kyoshi gave his hand a shake. "I guess you already know who I am."

"Given you're one of the tallest women I've met, and your aura is a bit shinier than most others, it seemed like a good guess." Ty Jun chuckled for a moment before speaking again. "So, what do you think of the palace so far?"

"Well… it's a bit more extravagant than I thought it would be," Kyoshi said, looking around the hallway. "I was raised on a farm, so I'm not used to this kind of living. But the Fire Lord and his family have been kind to me, so I think I won't have too much trouble adjusting."

"I see," Ty Jun thought for a moment. "You know that's almost exactly the opposite reaction Kuruk had when he arrived at the palace?"

"You knew Kuruk?" Kyoshi asked, to which Ty Jun laughed again.

"Knew him? He helped me propose to my wife. I was just a captain in the army at the time, but I was asked to help watch Kuruk during his visits to the capital and make sure he didn't tear up the place too badly. Always eager to get into fights and Agni Kai's, Kuruk." Ty Jun sighed. "And I guess you already figured out that the Fire Lord and Kuruk were friends as well."

"He did mention something about that when I first arrived here." Kyoshi said, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get a few stories from the Fire Lord, of he ever decides to talk about him." Ty Jun's face grew serious for a moment. "He's been rather quiet as of late…" there was a pause before the general smiled again. "No matter. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll pass."

_I'm not so sure about that,_ Kyoshi thought as Ty Jun continued on.

"Come, walk with me," he started to move off, Kyoshi following after him. "You know, it's rather rare for someone to meet two Avatars in their lifetime."

"I suppose…" Kyoshi looked to the floor for a moment. "I haven't connected with many of my past lives yet, so I wouldn't exactly know how common it is."

"Fair enough. Tell me, Avatar-"

"You can just call me Kyoshi, if you'd like." Another pause.

"Fair enough. Tell me, Kyoshi, do you have any combat skills?" Kyoshi opened her mouth to speak before Ty Jun cut her off. "Besides your Bending, I mean."

"… No, sir. My village was very isolated, so we didn't have to defend ourselves from pirates or bandits all that often. Even if we did, I doubt they would have let me fight."

"Why? Because it seems silly that a village as small as you make it out to be would leave half of its populace unable to defend itself." Kyoshi had to admit the general had a point there. "Anyway, you have no combat training whatsoever beyond your Bending."

"Yes sir… Is it important that I learn something beyond my Bending?" Ty Jun chuckled again.

"Many a Bender has gotten themselves killed because one swordsman got too close for comfort. I make sure that all Firebenders under my command are trained in self-defense and have some knowledge of basic swordplay." Ty Jun smirked a little. "I had to teach Kuruk that fact the hard way. In fact, I'm the only Non-Bender who ever defeated Kuruk in single combat."

"Really?" Kyoshi asked, eyes widening. "How were you able to do that?"

"Most of it is a… secret of mine, but the basics are that Kuruk wasn't able to respond to someone who managed to get past his Bending, and he didn't have much in the way of constitution to stay up once I managed to find an opening."

"Oh." Kyoshi looked away for a moment. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I figured I'd teach you how to fight using normal weapons, so you don't fall for the same mistakes Kuruk did," Ty Jun said with a shrug. "It would only take up a little bit of your time every day, and I can make sure that it doesn't interfere with your Bending practice." He looked to Kyoshi. "What do you say?"

Kyoshi thought it over for a moment. "I don't see any downsides to it. Very well, I'd be honored to learn from you, General."

"Fantastic," Ty Jun's smile widened. "We'll start tomorrow at noon; that should give you some time to rest and stretch out your limbs a little."

"Yes sir." They walked in silence for a few more moments before Kyoshi spoke again. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but just what is that secret that you used to defeat Kuruk?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Ty Jun replied. "If I told everyone my secret, then it wouldn't be nearly as effective, or secret. My wife and I always take secrets very seriously, although we usually let each other in on our personal ones just so we don't get too paranoid about what the other is doing."

"You two care for each other greatly, don't you?"

"We wouldn't still be married if we didn't." Ty Jun countered. "But yes, you will find out what my secret to defeating Avatars is, but only when you start training with me."

"I understand." Another pause. "I take it you've also been training Prince Adachi?"

"And Princess Miyaki, but Adachi has been more receptive to a lot of teachings." Ty Jun let out another sigh. "Adachi's a good fighter, but sometimes I think he relies too much on his knowledge of Bending than his faith in the sword."

"Well, he's been a Firebender for most of his life." Kyoshi said. "It must be difficult trying to adjust between the different forms."

"Perhaps… Well, whatever the case, Adachi should get a better understanding of it in due time." Ty Jun stopped walking and turned to face Kyoshi. "I've got a few things I need to attend to, so I shall see you tomorrow on the training field."

"Right," Kyoshi gave a bow of respect. "Thank you for this conversation, General."

"Likewise," Ty Jun returned the bow. "Although you don't have to refer to me as 'General' all the time. 'Ty Jun' works fine, unless you're in training when you should refer to me as 'sir'."

"I think I can manage that." After another nod Ty Jun departed, humming some tune that Kyoshi could not identify. Kyoshi stood in place for about a minute before continuing in the direction he had originally been heading, resuming her search for a Firebending teacher.

As she walked on, she came across the training fields. She had expected there to be a few guards drilling on the grounds, but the only person she could see was Sage Gorou, the Fire Sage sitting in a meditative position with his back to her. Kyoshi wanted to go out and speak with the Fire Sage, but something inside her held her back.

_Sage Gorou just needs some time before he might be willing to take me as a student again… Perhaps we all need some time._ She was prepared to leave when Gorou called out to her.

"You need to practice on concealing your presence, Avatar, if you are hoping to sneak up on others." He said, not looking up from his spot on the ground.

"Sorry, Master Gorou," she replied. "I did not mean to disturb your meditation."

"I know… If you are still hoping that I might take you back as a student, my answer remains 'no'."

"I was thinking about it, but I thought that now would be a bad time to ask you." There was a pause.

"Your patience is admirable, Avatar; it is a trait that has become less and less common over the years, and even if nothing will come of your waiting it speaks well of your character."

"Thank you, Master Gorou." Kyoshi wanted to say more, to address the possibility that the Fire Sage might give her another chance to train under him, but said nothing. _If patience really is a virtue of mine, I might as well exercise it more often._

"Is there anything else on your mind, besides your attempts to regain favor?" Gorou asked.

"… No, Master Gorou."

"Then you best be on your way. And you do not have to call me 'Master', as I am no longer teaching you." Kyoshi nodded, even though the Fire Sage could not see her. She turned and continued on towards the barracks, looking over her shoulder once more to where the Fire Sage was meditating.

As she looked, she saw the young princess stepping out onto the field, followed closely by several attendants. As before, she almost exuded arrogance, striding onto the training field with little care to the world around her. Kyoshi's mind was briefly drawn back to her fight in Omashu, against the pretender Wong-Chu, and she found herself frowning.

_If anyone needs a lecture on patience, it's that child._ Kyoshi shook her head and continued on, pushing her thoughts of the Fire Nation Princess out of her mind.

…

Kyoshi woke up early the next day, just to get ready before going to meet General Ty Jun. After getting dressed and performing a few stretches to make sure her energy was up, she made her way to the training field the general had selected. He was waiting for her, still dressed in his armor, and on the left side of the field rested a table with several weapons.

"Welcome to your first day of training, Kyoshi," he said as Kyoshi stepped onto the field. "Have you had a chance to warm up?"

"Yes sir." Kyoshi replied.

"Good, good. Before we begin, I'd like you to go over to the table and examine some of the weapons that you'll be training with or trained to deal with. And there should be a set of sparring armor for you, just so you don't get hurt." Kyoshi nodded and walked over to the table. Set next to it was some leather armor and a pair of gauntlets, the gauntlets marked with golden symbols in the center. Kyoshi turned her attention next to the various weapons, spotting a typical arrangement of swords, knives, a few spears, and-

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Kyoshi plucked one object from the collection, unfurling it to reveal a metal fan. "What is this doing here?"

"Ah, I see you've found the fans." Ty Jun crossed over to her and took the fan from her. "It might seem like an odd thing, but don't underestimate the power and versatility of a metal fan." Kyoshi's face was blank.

"I fail to see how a fan would protect me from a sword or a club."

"That's because you haven't received any training yet. On its own, in the hands of a novice, a fan isn't anything more than a small piece of metal better suited for cooling off on a hot day, but in the hands of an expert," Ty Jun whipped around, closed the fan, and hurled it towards a nearby pillar, Kyoshi watching as the fan struck and buried itself four inches into the wood "The fan is one of the most dangerous weapons to face against."

"And… you're going to teach me how to use fans in combat?" she asked, to which Ty Jun laughed.

"I consider myself proficient in the use of fans, but a master?" he shook his head. "No, that honor goes to Lady Sho."

"Lady Sho?"

"Yes." Ty Jun walked over to the pillar to retrieve the fan. "I met her during a training exercise around Ember Island. She's a recluse who apparently had lived on the island for as long as anyone could remember, and as far as I know she's one of the only masters of combat fans still alive in the world."

"And she agreed to train you?"

"After she'd beaten me up for a few minutes, yes." Ty Jun returned and set the fan back on the table. "Lady Sho is very selective about who her students are. She's turned away everyone from a curious fisherman's son to Fire Lord Mitsuo himself, and even if she thinks you might have a chance you have to literally fight for it."

"Well, you must have done something to impress her enough that she would take you as a student." Ty Jun smirked a little before speaking.

"Since you've made it this far, I'll show you." Ty Jun walked out into the center of the field, Kyoshi following behind him. "Now, attack me."

"… I'm sorry?"

"Attack me." Ty Jun slid his right foot back, as if he was moving into a fighting stance.

"But you haven't taught me anything yet."

"Consider this Lesson Number One. Attack me with whatever you have; Bending, martial arts, I don't care." Kyoshi hesitated for a moment. Ty Jun was a general, but he was still a Non-Bender, and thus might not have been ready to brace himself against any attacks that connected. _But wouldn't they train to avoid such attacks?_ Swallowing, Kyoshi slid into a fighting stance, taking a moment to analyze Ty Jun's stance before attacking.

Her first attack was a quick stomp, trying to seize Ty Jun by the foot to trip him up. The general darted away and rushed forward, keeping his arms towards the back of his body as he ran. Kyoshi stepped to the side and punched, a ball of fire shooting from her right arm that Ty Jun vaulted over. The general landed next to Kyoshi and attacked, jabbing into her back and arm with a flurry of quick punches.

Kyoshi stepped away and punched again, but to her surprise nothing happened. She tried again, but it yielded the same result. Even switching her arms saw nothing happen.

"What… What did you do to me?" she asked, trying in vain to Bend even the smallest pebble.

"Many philosophers and gurus over the years have noted the flow of energy through the body." Ty Jun said, relaxing a bit even as Kyoshi kept trying to Bend. "Think of it like a river, flowing through your body and into your arms and legs. Like any river, there are points in the flow of your body's chi where it slows down or changes course, and like any river it will keep flowing as long as there is nothing blocking it. We dam rivers for agricultural and industrial reasons, and a properly placed hit to any of these points in your body can block the flow of energy."

"And will make someone unable to Bend." Kyoshi finished, the realization dawning on her. "That's how you defeated Kuruk; you got in close and blocked his energy, leaving him helpless."

"Exactly." Ty Jun nodded. "It can do more than just block Bending, though; adjust the hits just right and I could have made your entire body go as limp as a fish. I developed this technique myself, so I could keep up with the Benders and fighters that were more skilled than I, and I have to say that it's certainly helped me survive where others haven't." Kyoshi nodded before another thought came to mind.

"It's not permanent, is it?"

"No, it should wear off in a couple of hours, give or take. I don't think there's any way for someone to permanently block a person's Bending, either through using this technique or some other energy blocking technique we've yet to discover." He shrugged. "Then again, I've never actually tested that theory, so who knows how right I am?"

"I see." There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again. "Does anyone else know how to do this?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way until I decide otherwise." Ty Jun sighed and looked away. "I considered teaching it to a few people, so that the Fire Nation could be more effective in any future wars, but I couldn't help but feel that it was too dangerous. Say a rogue who could block someone's energy got it into his head to assassinate the Fire Lord; even a skilled Bender or another blocker would have a hard time taking him down." He looked back at Kyoshi. "So for now, I'm keeping this my secret. You can tell whomever you'd like about it, but don't expect me to train them anytime soon."

"I can respect that." Another pause. "Now what, sir?"

"Now?" Ty Jun chuckled. "Now the real training begins. Get into your best stance and we'll start on some basics."

…

It was evening before Sun saw Kyoshi again. He was speaking with Mai-Lin about her side of the fight Kyoshi had gotten involved in when the other woman stumbled into the room. Her hair was disheveled and her limbs were twitching, and she was out of breath as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Kyoshi, what happened?" Sun asked, setting his brush aside.

"I was getting self-defense training from a general," she said after composing herself as much as possible. "I think I can add to the list of things that I'm not very good at."

"Do you need any healing?" Mai-Lin asked, reaching for her water skin.

"No, it's just a few bruises," Kyoshi waved the healer off. "I should be fine in the morning."

"If you say so." Sun said before grabbing his brush again. "You know, the prince was asking about you earlier today."

"He was?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow at this. "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to know what I thought about travelling with you," Sun replied, doing his best to provide a short explanation of his talk with the prince. "I think he's got some more questions, but you should probably answer them."

"Okay." Kyoshi was silent for a moment. "I'll deal with that tomorrow. For now, I need to meditate and get something to eat." Kyoshi stood up, giving herself a moment to adjust to standing, and walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Mai-Lin looked at Sun.

"You've traveled with her the longest," she said. "Is this usually how she handles stress and training?"

"More or less." Sun replied. "Kyoshi lets herself get roughed up by whatever it is for a little while, then she adapts and keeps on moving. It's Earthbending philosophy, I think."

"Oh," a pause. "I guess that makes sense. She had similar hiccups when I tried to teach her some noble etiquette."

"Oh, right, you mentioned something about that." Sun dipped his brush in some fresh ink before continuing. "Think you might need some help with that?"

"Not yet, but I might need some assistance later. Thank you for the offer, though."

"Well, if we are going to be travelling together once Kyoshi masters Firebending, we need to be able to work together on these sorts of things."

"Yes…" there was a pause before Mai-Lin spoke again. "Sun, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Kyoshi gets rather frustrated when things get needlessly complicated," Mai-Lin shuffled a bit. "I know you said that's typical of Earthbenders, but… Well, it seems like that happens to Kyoshi a lot. Has she ever told you why?"

"I have a few ideas," Sun said, his face growing a bit somber. "But it isn't really my place to talk about them."

"I can respect that… But I've started to worry about her, that her frustrations might affect her beyond simple anger."

"Yeah…" Sun looked to where Kyoshi had been seated. "You're not the only one that worries about her, I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>For any of you that were wondering (or haven't figured it out yet) Ty Jun <em>is<em> a distant ancestor to Ty Lee.**

**A lot of his chapter was just building up for things, mostly Kyoshi drawing closer to canon. Stay tuned to see just how that unfolds.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are very much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The port of Taizhou lay before them, the city having quieted down save for a few last ships leaving the harbor. An uneasy calmness hung over the area, with only the sound of the wind through the trees to be heard.

Jian Feng stood before the gates of the city with Chun and a few others, waiting for their response. Behind him stood the collection of fighters and Earthbenders he had gathered to his side since leaving Gaoling, many of them seeking fortunes or escape from the old order of the Earth Kingdom. Raiding and stealing from peasants and caravans was fine, but now he sought to claim a more permanent fixture from which to build his power.

_And to make up for what was stolen from me._

Jian Feng was shaken from his thoughts as the gates to Taizhou opened. Out stepped a minister flanked by two guards, surprisingly frail men for being Earthbenders. "Well?" Jian Feng asked as the men approached.

"The governor has agreed to your terms," the man said, fear present in his voice. "Taizhou and the rest of the State of Xiaoxi are yours. The governor and his family have left the city and have denounced all claim to the State's lands."

"Very good." Jian Feng nodded before turning to his retinue. "Chun, signal the rest of our forces and have them secure all strategic assets in Taizhou."

"Yes sir," Chun nodded to a second member of the retinue, who turned back to where Jian Feng's force was waiting. As the signal was sent, Jian Feng focused on the minister before him.

"You seem like a somewhat capable minister," he said. "You'll stay here and help me relay orders to the rest of the populace."

"I… I believe I can do that, sir." Jian Feng nodded and moved towards the gate, but before entering the city he stopped and looked to the minister."

"But hear this," Jian Feng said, his voice no more than a harsh growl. "One step out of line, one reason that I might doubt your effectiveness or your loyalty, and I will not hesitate to remove you. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir." The man nodded nervously before falling in line behind Jian Feng and his retinue. As they marched through the city, Jian Feng noticed many of the permanent residents of the city watching him and his forces through partially closed shutters and doors. _Cowards, all of them_, he thought. _When they should be singing praises, they run and hide._

The central administrative building, while not as extravagant as the palaces of Gaoling or Omashu, was still far beyond the living arrangements of the lower classes. While he would have liked something a bit more substantial, Jian Feng knew that it would serve his purposes. There were still a few guards waiting outside the building, but upon seeing him and his forces they respectfully parted and allowed him to enter. The interior was rather gaudy, something that Jian Feng had come to expect of the upper class of the Earth Kingdom, with numerous statues and murals meant to proclaim the former governor's magnificence.

_So much for that magnificence._

"Is there anything that you need right away, sir?" the minister asked from the back of the group.

"No, I think I can handle this on my own." Jian Feng said. "Everyone else has their orders, now I expect them to be carried out." With that most of the crowd dispersed, Jian Feng's forces going off to take over their posts and leaving him and Chun alone for now.

"Well Chun, I hope this satisfies your stability complex," Jian Feng said, walking further into the building.

"It's not a complex," Chun countered. "Just forward thinking."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to appear in the wrong." Chun said nothing to the contrary as Jian Feng continued. "But this is a good spot to work from; with the profits of Taizhou flowing into our pockets instead of those of the Earth King, we can build a stronger powerbase before expanding. And," Jian Feng smirked a little. "It might be enough to attract attention from the right people."

"Please don't tell me you've done all of this to draw the Avatar out." Chun said, almost whining. Jian Feng slid his foot back and stomped, causing a cone of earth to form and pin Chun where he stood.

"You have been useful to me, Chun, but your continued complaints have given me reason to question that usefulness." Jian Feng growled, advancing on Chun. "Yes, drawing the Avatar out is but one of my goals here. But you have no idea what I have lost due to the Avatar, and now is my greatest chance to take it all back and more."

"So you have told me," Chun replied, surprisingly calm despite Jian Feng's flaring temper. "But your desire for revenge has continuously clouded your judgment. You've taken an entire state, and all its riches are in your grasp, but if you keep pursuing the Avatar like this you'll get killed before you have a chance to exploit that wealth."

"You think I cannot defeat a naïve young woman?"

"You couldn't stand against the Avatar when we fought her the first time; what makes you think a second fight will be any different." Jian Feng clenched his fists, fighting the urge to crush Chun like an insect. Reason won the day, and Jian Feng relaxed his grip before speaking.

"I will have my fight with the Avatar, as the final act of my revenge. Taizhou is only the first step, and it will be some time before I'll face her again." With that he released Chun, the other Earthbender taking a moment to compose himself as Jian Feng continued. "Once my revenge is complete, we'll continue to grow stronger until we are the new power in the Earth Kingdom, not Omashu or Ba Sing Se."

"If you say so." Chun said, although Jian Feng could tell that the man was not being wholly honest about his loyalty. The conversation was interrupted when several of the men from Gaoling entered.

"We've completed all those tasks you've asked us to do," the one-eyed Earthbender leading the group said. "Now, where's our reward?"

"Ah, yes." Jian Feng looked around for a moment. "I'm sure there's a safe or a cache of money somewhere around here, but until I find it you are free to do whatever you like around my new capital, within reason."

"'Within reason'?" the man repeated, scoffing. "Don't tell me you're going to act like those stuck up taskmasters in the east."

"Oh no, I consider myself a much more reasonable man than those of the east," Jian Feng said, turning to the others. "When I say 'do as you please' I really do mean it. The people of Taizhou have quite a bit of wealth from commerce, and as the new governor of the state of Xiaoxi I am entitled to a small share of the profits to do as I see fit." Jian Feng waved a hand towards the city.

"Go collect your share, but remember to bring some back to me."

"And the Avatar?" a man in back asked. "You promised us the Avatar."

"That deal is still being worked out, but once the Avatar hears that an entire state has been usurped, I have no doubt that she'll be hurrying over to 'restore balance'. It'll be like catching a Spider Fly in a honey trap." The men smirked and exited the building, going off to "claim" whatever they might have thought would cover their services.

"Mercenaries," Jian Feng said once the others were out of earshot. "They are so easy to keep in line."

…

Kyoshi's wanderings for the day had taken her down the hall towards the throne room. Briefly she considered turning back, so as to avoid disturbing the Fire Lord, but something inside her told her to keep moving on. She would need to observe how a ruler handled his subjects sooner or later, and now might be a good opportunity.

As she walked, a strange feeling came over her. Although she could see the guards waiting at the entrance to the throne room, Kyoshi could not shake the feeling that there was a third set of eyes watching her. She looked around, reaching out with her senses to detect anyone that might be passing by.

"Is someone there?" she asked. At first there was nothing, but around the corner came the thin man who had been next to the Fire Lord when Kyoshi had first introduced herself, Honsou she believed his name was.

"Apologies if I startled you, Avatar." The man said, walking up to her. "Sometimes wandering these halls can lead to slight fraying of the nerves."

"Oh." Kyoshi relaxed a little, but a small seed of uneasiness remained inside her. "Is there anything you wanted to ask me, Minister?"

"Nothing too important, Avatar," Honsou said, smiling. "I was just wondering how you were adjusting to your new life here. Is everything up to your standards?"

"Well, that's…" Kyoshi tugged slightly at the hem of her robe. _Relax, Kyoshi; remember everything Mai-Lin taught you._ "I-I mean to say, I've never been one for special treatment… but I'm not ungrateful, if that's what you're thinking. Everything has been fine, and there have been many people here to help me if the need arises."

"I've noticed; I've observed a few of your sparring sessions with General Ty Jun, and you seem rather receptive of his teachings."

"Really? Well, thank you." Kyoshi did find herself relaxing, but she was certain she had been chewing on her lip a bit more than usual. "Is that all? I don't want to seem like I'm trying to push you away, it's just-"

"Oh no, I completely understand," the minister interrupted, shaking his head to assure Kyoshi that she was not at fault. "There was one thing that has been on my mind. Have you selected a new Firebending master yet?"

Kyoshi frowned. Her search for a new master had not been fruitful, with too many of the people she had asked either too busy or too intimidated to teach her. "I'm still looking. It's… It's proven more difficult than I thought it would."

"Many searches are, when you think about it… Have you considered going back to the Fire Sages? Maybe you could work out some kind of arrangement-"

"No." Kyoshi said quickly. "Well, the Fire Sages have given me plenty of knowledge, but I've already said that I would not accept their tutelage, and what kind of person would I be if I went back on what I said?"

"Everyone goes back on one promise or another, even the Avatar," Honsou countered. "Who knows, you may be passing up a possible opportunity by refusing the Sages' help. After all, they have trained the Avatar for countless generations since their founding, and many of them did not have such a fallout as you did." Kyoshi frowned again.

"Is that really true?"

"You only need to read some of the historical sagas of their lifetimes to see the truth." There was a pause. "But don't let me discourage you, my dear; you are the Avatar, and it is up to you to decide how your destiny shall be shaped."

"Right," Kyoshi nodded as if to reassure Honsou, but her uneasiness refused to dissipate. "I want actually hoping that… Maybe the Fire Lord might be willing to help me with this matter. I mean, I was intending to just observe him for a day or two, but eventually if things don't exactly work out then I could ask for his help."

"I'm sure he would be more than willing, but he is a very busy man," Honsou shook his head in exasperation. "As I'm sure you'll come to realize sooner or later, being the master of any nation, be it the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom, is a position that is very trying to those that hold it. What with the general chaos arising in the Earth Kingdom, Fire Lord Mitsuo has had to divert more and more of his attention away from smaller matters such as yours." Kyoshi was about to say something before Honsou cut her off. "Don't get me wrong, I do believe that your desires are quite important, as you are the Avatar. But without the Fire Lord's attention, these issues could end with the Fire Nation no longer existing."

"I… suppose you have a point." Kyoshi let out a small sigh. "I can always keep searching on my own… I'm sure I'll be able to find someone."

"And I wish you the best in your search for a new master, Avatar." Kyoshi opened her mouth to speak again, but Honsou was already on his way. Kyoshi stood in silence for several moments, mulling over what the minister had said. She looked back towards the Fire Lord's throne room, her jaw tightening slightly.

_It will be fine, Kyoshi,_ she thought, straightening her posture before walking towards the throne room. _The Fire Lord may be busy, but you're just going to be watching him, not making any demands._

"I would like to speak with the Fire Lord." Kyoshi said to the guards. The first guard nodded before ducking in to announce Kyoshi's presence, and after a brief pause he returned and ushered Kyoshi inside. The Fire Lord was once again seated on his throne, although now he seemed much less intimidating than the first time they had met.

"Welcome, Avatar Kyoshi," he said as Kyoshi approached the throne. "Is there something I can help you with?" _This is what Honsou was trying to talk me out of?_

"I was just coming here to observe you, my lord," Kyoshi replied, giving a short bow of respect. "Perhaps I can learn something from seeing how you run the Fire Nation."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Mitsuo nodded. "Very well. Find somewhere to stand and we'll continue on." Kyoshi nodded before looking for an unobtrusive spot from which she could observe without being too much of a distraction. After finding one off to the side of the throne, Kyoshi walked over before another thought came to mind.

"Begging your pardon, my lord," Kyoshi said, looking back up to the Fire Lord. "But where is Prince Adachi?"

"Adachi has some other duties to attend to right now." The Fire Lord said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that you would want to have him seated at your side, so that he too might learn the ways of your court." Kyoshi cocked her head to one side. "Or has he already done that? He never mentioned it to me, so I thought I would ask you."

"Adachi is a busy young man, Kyoshi," the Fire Lord countered. "He'll have his chance at observing, and maybe even passing judgment over one matter or another, but it's up to him to take that chance." Kyoshi felt as if the Fire Lord was merely avoiding her question, but decided not the press the matter. She took up her position to the left of the throne, silently watching as the Fire Lord proceeded with business for the day.

Many of the issues brought forward by the various ministers and clients were relatively minor; complaints about taxation from the nobles, commissioning of new building projects, nothing as earth shattering as she had been lead to believe. Despite this, Kyoshi continued to observe, studying the Fire Lord and those he was speaking to and watching for the slightest changes in their demeanor and voices depending on the situation at hand. She was so engrossed in observing that when the Fire Lord spoke to her, she found herself rather shaken.

"What do you think, Avatar Kyoshi?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I… wasn't exactly paying attention." She replied, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"These men here," Mitsuo gestured to a collection of men standing in front of the throne. "-are traders and merchants who have recently fled from the port of Taizhou. It appears that Earth Kingdom rebels took over the city and the State of Xiaoxi less than a week ago, and they have come asking for extra security should the rebels become hostile. As a native of the Earth Kingdom, you might have a solution to this problem that someone like me might not."

Kyoshi's jaw tightened. _Taizhou? Fallen to rebels?_ Kyoshi hated the feeling, but she could not avoid the fact that she was running out of time. The Earth Kingdom was falling into disarray, and she was nowhere near ready to deal with it.

"Well…" she began, looking to the men. "I suppose the rebels, whoever they may be, would want to focus more on the Earth Kingdom than the Fire Nation. Maybe a few military ships might dissuade these people from trying to steal your goods to finance their wars, but… Um…"

"Are you going to do something about it?" one of the men asked. "You're the Avatar; isn't it your job to make sure that the world stays balance."

"Yes, but I'm not fully trained yet," Kyoshi said quickly, regaining her composure as fast as she could. "I-I will address this rebel problem soon, I just need more time to make sure I don't actually make things worse."

"But what are we supposed to do then?" another man asked. Kyoshi was about to respond before the Fire Lord cut her off.

"That's enough," he said, immediately drawing all the traders' attention back to him. "I understand you are concerned for your livelihood, but there is no need to accuse the Avatar of negligence. I will allow naval vessels to escort your ships to a point, but only after the Earth Kingdom is informed of this action; battling a few desperate rebels is one thing, provoking the Earth Kingdom into a war is another. Return in four days, and you will have my final judgment." There was silence, but then the traders nodded and filed out of the room. Once they were gone, Kyoshi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why did I have to stumble like that?" she asked.

"It's a difficult task, trying to calm those that are scared," the Fire Lord countered. "I know I had a few misgivings of my own when I first took the throne. The important thing is to remain calm yourself, to think quickly to assess all possible outcomes before you say anything." Kyoshi nodded, but her uneasiness was returning. As she mulled over what the Fire Lord had said, another minister had entered the throne room.

"My lord," the man said, quickly bowing before continuing. "Princess Miyaki has requested an audience with you." Kyoshi's mind was drawn away from her issues with quick thinking. What could the princess want that required an official summons?

"Did she say what she wanted to speak about?" the Fire Lord asked.

"No, my lord." The man replied. "Shall I send her away?"

"No, let her in." the man bowed and turned to leave while Kyoshi looked up at the Fire Lord.

"Begging your pardon, my lord," she began. "But it seems rather odd that you would have your daughter approach you more like a client than a blood relative."

"I am the Fire Lord, Avatar Kyoshi." He said. "I must maintain some semblance of official control, even if I am dealing with family." Kyoshi frowned, but did not say anything as Miyaki was ushered in.

"Father," the child began. "I've been trying to get in here for the last hour, but those guards of yours kept delaying me for whatever reason."

"Have you now?" the Fire Lord asked, leaning back in his throne. "And what is it that is bothering you, Princess Miyaki?"

"Father, I want a new Firebending teacher." She said. "The one you have for me now keeps holding me back, making me drill the same sequences over and over again without moving on."

"Would you rather injure yourself performing a complex set without having first learned the basics?"

"I wouldn't hurt myself! I can handle it!" the Princess snapped.

"I don't think you can." The Fire Lord leaned forward again. "I don't want to hear any more complaints about your Firebending practice, Princess Miyaki. If you continue with these complaints, you may very well end up with no teacher at all." Miyaki was quiet, but Kyoshi did see that her demeanor had changed dramatically. Gone was the hotheaded little princess, replaced by a rather meek figure.

"I-I'm sorry, father." She mumbled. "I'll stay with Master Gorou…" Miyaki then noticed Kyoshi standing next to the throne. "Father, why is the Avatar here?"

"She's been observing me and how I rule," Mitsuo explained. "Why do you ask?"

The girl looked back up at the Fire Lord. "Why does she get a chance to help you rule the Fire Nation, and not me or Adachi?" Kyoshi quirked an eyebrow at this. Was the girl trying to say that the Fire Lord kept her and her brother uninvolved?

"Your father said that Adachi was busy." Kyoshi said.

"Busy goofing off is more like it." Miyaki muttered. "I asked him to teach me Firebending, just in case the Fire Sage missed something, and he said 'No, I've got other things to do'. And when I followed him, it turns out he was just joining General Ty Jun for tea and Pai Sho."

"Could it just be that maybe your brother wishes to speak to the general on personal matters, matters which do not concern you?" Mitsuo asked, Kyoshi noticing that his voice was growing harsher.

"So? Is one general more important than me? Or the Fire Nation?"

"Princess, if you don't mind me saying, but perhaps you are taking this a bit harder than you should," Kyoshi said, trying her best to diffuse the situation. "Your father said Adachi had duties of his own, and perhaps he found time to speak with the general in between whatever tasks he had. I mean, don't you have your own duties around the palace?"

"Well… yes, but shouldn't helping my father be one of those duties?" Miyaki looked up at the Fire Lord. "Why don't I ever get a chance to help you? You're always sending me away whenever I ask, and then when I go to Adachi he just ignores me." Kyoshi was quiet. This was a side of the Princess that Kyoshi never expected to see, and she was hesitant to speak out in the possibility that it would vanish.

"Princess Miyaki," Mitsuo's voice was low as he spoke. "I admire your desire to help, but you are allowing your lack of patience to undermine what authority you have. The truth of the matter is that you are simply not ready for the stresses of ruling the Fire Nation, and you must continue practicing and learning before you can be prepared."

"That's the same thing you said to Adachi before the Avatar showed up!" Miyaki cried. "If he's not ready, why are you helping the Avatar? She's not much older than him."

"That's enough, Miyaki."

"Did Adachi do something wrong? Is that why you're not letting us help?"

"I said that's enough!" Mitsuo snapped, silencing the girl and even causing Kyoshi to jump a little. The Fire Lord leaned forward before continuing. "Now go back and finish your studies for today. I don't want to hear any more of this, and if you continue to have such outburst and demands then I doubt that I or your brother will deem you worthy of ruling." Miyaki was silent for a long while. Kyoshi looked to the Fire Lord, something deep inside her urging her to speak out, but nothing came. Finally, Miyaki gave a weak nod and left, disappearing from sight and leaving the throne room silent for a long while.

"You disapprove, Avatar?" the Fire Lord asked, catching Kyoshi's attention.

"… Yes, yes I do." She said, turning to face the man. "I understand that Miyaki needs a bit of discipline, but you didn't have to shout at her like that."

"It is the only way she will listen." The Fire Lord countered. "For too long the princess has abused her so-called 'right' and lorded over others. In this way, she will learn respect."

"And shouting at her and denying her birthright is supposed to help?" Kyoshi moved forward so that she was standing at the base of the Fire Lord's throne, looking up at him. "What about respecting her desire to help, reaching out to her not as a Fire Lord and a princess but as a father to his daughter? Why must you rule your children like you rule your nation?"

"I do what has to be done to keep the Fire Nation together." Mitsuo leaned forward, glaring down at her. "Can you imagine what would happen if Miyaki was in my place now? Do you think someone like her is ready to rule?"

"No, but I think it is your duty to better prepare her for that day" Kyoshi's eyes narrowed. "And I think you've spent so much time neglecting her that you can't even interact with her or Adachi."

"You dare accuse _me_ of neglect?!" The Fire Lord shouted.

"Yes, I do. You stay in your throne room all the time, never once going out in your own palace to speak with your children, your _heirs_. When was the last time you sat in on Adachi during his training? When was the last time you watched Miyaki Firebend?"

"This isn't like your life on a farm, Avatar. I have duties-"

"Duties that take up so much of your time that you can't escape for five minutes?!" Kyoshi's temper was rising, and for once she was not concerned with holding it back. "And don't compare this to my childhood. My parents and siblings spent their waking hours making sure we still had food for the next day, and we _still_ found time to come together and enjoy each other's company. Why can't you?"

"Avatar Kyoshi-"

"Is it because you're scared? Almost all the people I have spoken to since I arrived here have said that you were a more attentive Fire Lord and father until your wife died. Is that the cause of it?" This only seemed to make the Fire Lord angrier.

"I advise you to stop talking about things which you know nothing about." He growled. "Hikari's death affected more than myself, Avatar. Do you know of the turmoil that gripped this palace, this nation, with her passing?"

"Did it really, or did it just affect you?"

"Do not speak ill of me in that way!"

"Your wife died ten years ago. **Why are you still wallowing in the past while your future crumbles around you?!"** for the briefest of instances, Kyoshi's eyes flashed white and her clothes rippled with a gust of wind. Silence reigned in the throne room as both Kyoshi and the Fire Lord looked on in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord," Kyoshi said quickly, looking down at the floor and releasing the tension in her hands. "I-I don't know what came over me."

"I'm certain that you do." The Fire Lord said. "Leave now, before either of us does something they'll regret." Kyoshi nodded and left, still looking at the floor as she exited the room. Silently she walked, out of the palace and into the grounds, until she had found a small clearing out of sight of anyone. She sat down in a meditative position, closing her eyes and allowing her soul to calm down.

"Do you see now why I warned you about your anger?" Kyoshi's eyes opened as Kuruk materialized before her.

"I don't remember asking you for advice, Avatar Kuruk," Kyoshi replied. "I had the situation perfectly under control until you showed up."

"Did you really? Screaming at the Fire Lord is not something most Avatars have done, not even those like Yangchen or Ryuuta."

"Don't tell me you're taking his side in this!" Kyoshi cried.

"No, I agree with you." Kuruk replied, still calm as ever. "Mitsuo has grown complacent, and is nothing like the man I knew when I was alive. But allowing your anger to rule you, however justified it might be, has caused a rift between you and a powerful ally."

"So I should just go to the Fire Lord and ask for his forgiveness?"

"No, you need to master your anger and guide it, rather than letting it guide you. Who's to say that the next time you lash out that you'll be the one in the right?"

"I'm not going to sacrifice anyone!" Kyoshi's eyes grew narrow. "I'm the Avatar. I know my limits."

"I said the same thing twenty seven years ago." Kuruk began to fade away, but his voice was still clear as ever. "That cost me the love of my life. What are you willing to lose for the sake of your wrath?" With that Kuruk was gone, Kyoshi sitting alone in the field as a soft breeze came in from the south. Silently she waited, as if she expected some kind of sign to appear to her.

_What are you willing to lose for the sake of your wrath?_

Kyoshi shuddered, doing her best to push the question out of her mind, but it kept returning. No matter how hard she focused, Kuruk's voice simply would not leave her.

_What are you willing to lose for the sake of your wrath?_

"I don't know…" she said finally, a small tear rolling down her cheek as exhaustion overcame her. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised how quickly this chapter came together. Maybe that's good, maybe that's bad. Who knows?<strong>

**Certainly feel more productive...**

**Anyway, we get an update on our villains. Next chapter will be dealing with the fallout of Kyoshi's little argument.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you really like the story, tell your friends if you think they'd like it too.**

**Also, check out the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes page if you're into that sort of thing.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sun had finished getting dressed, taking one last look at himself in the small mirror that the palace servants had provided. He looked much the same as he always had, although he did note that he would require a shave sooner than later.

_Then again, I always did want a beard…_ he thought. It would definitely help him look like a more dignified traveler… or some backwater barbarian, whichever came to people's minds first. And it would help him sneak into Gaoling if they were still looking for him as "the Snake"... At least he tried to stay clean to avoid such confusion…

Sun shrugged before setting his thoughts about beards and barbarians aside, crossing over to the other side of the room to collect his writing supplies and the newest scroll available. He had managed to get some of Kyoshi's early life down, and had hoped to reach her beginning Earthbending lessons by midday. By then, Kyoshi would be free from whatever activities she was up to and would have some time to talk with Sun and help him out.

He had tried to speak with her the other day, but to no avail; she had gone straight to her room and stayed there for most of the day, and even when she did come out she seemed quiet and unresponsive, Sun's questions and comments not even getting that halfhearted glare she would give him whenever she tried hiding amusement. Seeing Kyoshi get contemplative was nothing new to Sun, so he had ignored it then, but deep down he knew that she would come around. Avatar or no, she could not stay stoic and brooding for too long, so now would be a perfect time to approach her… he hoped.

Sun exited his room and headed down the hall, giving friendly greetings to the various servants he passed. Some did give him weary looks, but he decided against questioning them on what was wrong. He pressed on, searching around for that garden he had found early in their stay at the palace, a small smile forming on his face as he imagined the calmness of the garden. His life as a nomad meant that quiet spots like that one were sometimes few and far between, but he considered them more than just a relaxation spot. Just the feel of the wind, the lack of human conversation, even the quacking of turtle ducks, all of that soothed the wandering soul inside him and cleansed his mind of confusion.

Sun's smile faded as he neared the training fields. Several flashes of fire caught his eyes, not an uncommon sight in the Fire Nation, but now they seemed different. After securing his scrolls to make sure they would not be burned by wayward fire blasts, Sun headed over to see just what was going on.

Once he reached the field, he saw Kyoshi going through several Firebending drills. This was nothing out of the ordinary, but Sun noticed that there was something… off. Kyoshi's various kicks and punches seemed sharper, as if she were actually trying to hit someone without Firebending. Her normally calm face was set in a scowl, and most of her vocalizations were various growls. Sun even found himself taking a step back, heat washing over his body as an errant fire blast dissipated nearby.

_Okay… this can't be good._ Kyoshi got angry, just like everyone else, but she always seemed to be able to control it. Not like this, not just randomly lashing out. Sun steeled himself and prepared to step out, silently praying to whatever spirit could hear him that he could help. Kyoshi was angry, and as her confidant in training it was his duty to help her.

"Uh… Kyoshi?" he called. Kyoshi snapped off another punch before looking over to Sun, her complexion softening slightly.

"Oh, it's you, Sun." she said, standing up straighter to calm her energy. "Is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Sun set his supplies down and walked over to his friend. "You seem… angrier than usual."

"I'm not angry," Kyoshi said quickly, despite her body language pointing to the opposite. "I've just been trying to focus on my Firebending training. I've been without a teacher for too long, and I need to catch up, as it were."

"You still seem a bit angry." Sun said, cutting off Kyoshi as she started to voice a protest. "Don't argue, you know you're terrible at hiding your anger."

"… Yes."

"So, what's bothering you?" there was a long pause, Kyoshi staring at Sun with her scowl still set in place. "Come on, I'm your friend, Kyoshi; you can be honest with me. Is it something I did? Because I promise you I haven't been doing any gambling since that one town."

"… It's the Fire Lord." Kyoshi said finally, after giving a frustrated sigh. "We… had a bit of an argument regarding his treatment of his children. I lost my temper there… but I was right. He has been neglecting them."

"Okay… So if you were right, why are you still angry?"

"Maybe it's because he still believes I'm the one who's wrong." Kyoshi let out another sigh before sitting down. "Or maybe it's because… I really don't feel like I've done anything. Look at me; I can't convince a ruler that what they're doing is hurting them, the Earth Kingdom is falling into chaos, and I still haven't found a replacement Firebending teacher. What kind of Avatar am I?"

"Hey now, you've still got some time before it becomes too big of an issue and people start calling you the worst Avatar ever." Sun sat down next to Kyoshi. "And hey, you can't always get everything right the first time, you know."

"I know." There was a pause. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, you're telling people about your problems instead of keeping them all bottled up inside," Sun started. "That's got to count for something."

"I suppose…"

"And so you had and argument with the Fire Lord; it's just one argument, and you can probably find some way to remedy whatever bad feelings you might have, right?" there was another pause. "… Right?"

"I'm not certain about that," Kyoshi sat up a little straighter. "Kuruk said that I might have caused a rift to form between me and the Fire Lord. What if he is not willing to mend that rift?"

"Well…" Sun thought about it for a long while. He had done his best to try and fix arguments between people, but this just seemed a bit bigger than anything he had dealt with before. _Don't worry, Sun; you can do this._ "I suppose you just keep trying. I mean, you're always saying that the key to Earthbending is overcoming difficulties; isn't that exactly what you're doing here?"

"I… I suppose you have a point there." Kyoshi sighed. "Maybe I'm just freaking out over nothing…"

"Maybe."

"But that still doesn't help me with any of my other problems," she pointed out. "And if I offended the Fire Lord too much, he might not be as helpful as he said he would be."

"Well, what about Adachi?" Sun offered. "Why don't you ask him for help? Or better yet, why don't you ask him to teach you Firebending?"

"I-I couldn't do that." Kyoshi shook her head. "I might be the Avatar, but he has his duties to the Fire Nation, and he needs to learn how to lead effectively."

"So? Don't you have to do the same thing?"

"Yes, but-"

"Kyoshi," Sun turned Kyoshi towards him a little. "You're never going to know if this will help you or not if you keep pushing it away like that. Isn't that the exact opposite of Earthbending philosophy? Just talk to Adachi and see if he'd be willing to help you. I mean, what's the worst that he could do? Say no?"

"I… Yes, you're right." Kyoshi nodded her head. "Alright Sun, I'll try and ask Adachi if he'll help me."

"Great!" Sun's face grew serious for a moment. "And keep trying to win the Fire Lord over. You might have made him angry now, but in the end he might end up thanking you for your help."

"Very well." Kyoshi stood, dusting herself off a bit before helping Sun to his feet and continuing. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…" Sun said, digging at the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "I _was_ meaning to get some more work done on your biography; I've been losing focus for the last few days, admittedly. So maybe after your practice with the general we could talk some more on that?"

"I think can do that." Kyoshi said with a nod. "Thank you for the talk, Sun."

"No problem. I always enjoy helping." Sun gave a short, theatrical bow to Kyoshi, causing her to chuckle a little before she turned her attention back to her Firebending. Now her moves were smoother, with less apparent anger affecting her actions, and Sun decided that now would be a good time to head back to work. He picked up his supplies and resumed his original trek, heading out towards the garden.

_This confidant thing doesn't seem so hard,_ he thought as he reached the garden, picking out a shady spot near the tree. _Kyoshi will figure this out soon enough… I know she will._

…

The Fire Sages had always said that emotions were both a blessing and a curse when it came to Firebending. On one hand, a stronger emotion could actually increase the strength of a person's Bending, but too strong and the fire would grow out of control quickly. Adachi had been told that many times before, but he never really realized how important that saying was until now.

He was seated on the floor in his room, his eyes closed and his legs folded in meditation. Before him was a small table upon with five candles sat, meant to provide a calmer atmosphere and allow him to focus his energy. With each breath he too the flame of the candles grew and shrank, a small ebb of power flowing through his body and out into the world.

As he let himself grow calm, he allowed his mind to clear and any issues in his mind to come forward.

His mind inevitably focused on Kyoshi. It was hard to find a person in the palace that had not heard of the Avatar's argument with the Fire Lord, many of them working hard to put as much distance between themselves and the two as possible. Once Adachi had heard, his mind had been thrown for a loop for hours on end, leading to his predicament now.

Adachi took another breath, trying to calm his inner turmoil. On one hand, he felt proud of Kyoshi, speaking her mind and standing up to his father. She was the Avatar, her words carried plenty of weight, and from what little Adachi could glean concerning the context of the argument he had to agree with her. On the other hand, Kyoshi had shown an incredible lack of tact when dealing with the Fire Lord. Yelling at a ruler, no matter how wrong they were, was not a way to endear oneself or affirm their position; Adachi had learned this early in life, even before he understood the scope of his responsibilities, and hearing of someone disrespecting his father like that just seemed wrong. Then again, Kyoshi had stayed in the palace for less than a month; what did she know about speaking with leaders.

Adachi took a deeper breath this time. Why did it feel like his life had become needlessly complicated?

Adachi was shaken from his meditation by a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Adachi," he heard Kyoshi say. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Adachi sat in silence for a moment, staring into the flames of the candles. _She's your friend; you can help her._ He let out a small sigh before extinguishing the candles, standing up and moving towards the door once that task was complete.

"Is something the matter?" he asked as he ushered Kyoshi in.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd consider helping me with my Firebending training." She said. Adachi blinked a few times as Kyoshi continued. "I know that you really do have duties throughout the day, but I don't think helping me would take up too much of your time."

_Earthbenders; always direct when they want to ask for something._

"I'm not sure," Adachi rubbed the back of his head. "I don't really see myself as 'teacher' material-"

"But you have had plenty of experience," Kyoshi pointed out. "Surely you must have picked up a few things here and there."

"Well obviously. But there's a big difference between giving a few pointers and actually training someone how to Firebend."

"Maybe that's all I really need. I know the basic forms almost as well as I know Earthbending; I just need someone to show me some more advanced moves. Even a few sparring matches would go a long way in helping me."

"I guess… but I still don't feel like it should be my duty to teach you about this." Kyoshi's expression soured slightly.

"I've asked almost all of the Firebenders in this palace; no one has been able to help me."

"My father _would_ have been able to help you," Adachi's eyes narrowed. "But since you decided that you'd only communicate by yelling-"

"I said what I felt was needed to be heard." Kyoshi snapped. "Yes, I lost my temper more than I had, but your father really has been neglecting you."

"Don't you think I don't know that? I'm the one who's had to live here my entire life!" Adachi calmed himself as quickly as he could, but a small bit of anger leaked through. "I know you're the Avatar and all, but could you please try to conduct yourself a little better next time?"

"Oh, so you want me to act like something I'll never really relate to?"

"I never said anything like that-"

"You did seem to be implying it!" Kyoshi's hands had closed into fists, and for a moment Adachi thought that she was about to strike him. Part of him actually wished for that to happen; maybe a little violence was what both of them needed. The two glared at each other, Adachi trying to keep his breath and temper under control while Kyoshi's muscles seemed to tighten with every passing second.

There was a pregnant pause before Kyoshi gave a frustrated sigh, her muscles going slack again. "Look, I'm sorry, Adachi. I shouldn't have yelled at your father, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just feel…"

"Frustrated?" Kyoshi nodded, focusing on the floor as Adachi moved closer to her. Calmness had returned to his soul, but he needed to make sure she felt the same way. "It's okay, Kyoshi. I've gone through the same thing you have in regards to my father. He'll come around, eventually, but not everything in life is something you can force."

"I'm an Earthbender," Kyoshi said, looking back at him. "Sometimes force is the best thing I can think of."

"But as the Avatar, you need to be a bit more flexible, don't you?" Kyoshi nodded again. "And I'm not really angry at you. In fact, I agree with half the things you said about him, you just went about it in the wrong way."

"I suppose…" another pause before Kyoshi spoke again. "Adachi, you can let go of my shoulder, you know?"

Adachi blinked before he realized what had happened. Sometime during the conversation, he had placed his hand on Kyoshi's left shoulder. Adachi stared blankly at the situation for a moment, as if he could not comprehend what he had done. He quickly withdrew his hand before speaking again. "Sorry. It's just something Ty Jun did whenever I got upset and he was on hand to comfort me. I thought maybe it would work with you."

"Ah." Kyoshi nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Sun does the same thing for me whenever I 'get too angry'." She chuckled. "He's always looking out for me."

"It's good that you have a friend like that." There was another pause. There was more Adachi wanted to say, but he could not find the ability to properly put it into words.

"So, anyway," Kyoshi said. "I suppose you can't help me with my Firebending?"

"I never said that," Adachi cut her off. "I… You know what? Tomorrow, just after breakfast, we'll see what we can come up with."

"Really?" Kyoshi's anger had been completely replaced by excitement. "Thank you so much, Adachi. I'll never forget you for this."

"It's no trouble, really." He started. "Just as long as you don't get too angry with me if things go a bit slowly."

"Why?" Kyoshi smirked a little. "Afraid you can't handle an angry, half-trained Avatar?"

"Yes." Adachi said flatly, which caused the two of them to chuckle slightly. When they were finished, Kyoshi spoke again.

"I best be going. Ty Jun will be expecting me for my training."

"Right. Don't keep him waiting too long." Kyoshi nodded and turned to leave, vanishing from sight as Adachi closed the door behind her. He stood at the door for a few minutes, his mind replaying the conversation he had just had a few times in his head.

_Kyoshi just needed some help, that's all,_ he thought as he returned to his meditation spot. _At least we're not angry at each other anymore._ He ignited the candles again and sat down, trying once more to clear his mind and enter a meditative calm.

He still could not shake the feeling that the situation had not been totally resolved. Sure, Kyoshi and he had made peace, but would his father? Maybe, for the sake of his friendship with Kuruk, but Adachi could not help but doubt it. He set that thought aside, keeping his breathing controlled once more.

Try as he might, though, he could not get Kyoshi out of his mind. In and out she continued to drift, sometimes appearing angry, sometimes surprisingly cheerful. Adachi could feel a momentary shift in his energy, as if his mind was forcing him to accept something that he would rather avoid. He quickly regained control over his energy, and soon the images of Kyoshi disappeared.

_What is it with the Avatar's ability to complicate everything? _

…

Kyoshi's mind kept on drifting back to Miyaki, and how the young princess had acted in the presence of her father. Sure, the same haughtiness and demanding nature Kyoshi had come to expect was there, but know she had seen an air of vulnerability from the girl.

_Maybe there's something better beneath all that,_ Kyoshi thought as she arrived for General Ty Jun's combat lessons.

"Good to see you're on time today, Kyoshi." He said, giving her a friendly nod as she put on her armor. "We'll continue with the same techniques we've been working on, then hopefully we can move on to incorporating some weapons training into our routines."

"Yes sir." Kyoshi finished putting her armor on and stepped to the center of the field, taking up a defensive stance as she did so. Ty Jun was the first to strike, lashing out at her legs with a quick sweep. Kyoshi stepped back to dodge before darting forward, jabbing out a few times before darting away from Ty Jun's counters.

"Testing an opponent's defense," he said, backing up a little. "Very good." Kyoshi nodded before darting forward again, feinting to the right before placing more of her strength into an attack from the left. Ty Jun managed to duck out of the way, and Kyoshi realized she had overstepped herself. One quick attack and she was on the ground, Ty Jun pinning her with a foot between her shoulder blades.

"Very good, Kyoshi," he said, leaning over her. "You managed to survive a whole five seconds longer than your last record."

"Wonderful." Kyoshi mumbled, spitting a bit of dirt out of her mouth as Ty Jun helped her up. There was a pause before a thought came to mind. "Sir, do you have any children?"

"Oh yes. Two of them; Emiko and Katashi." Ty Jun looked off into the distance, and dreamy look on his face. "They're probably two of the best things that have ever happened in my life, after meeting my wife, of course. Emiko's the oldest, and she's just like her mother; curious, cheerful, talks to squirrel mice, all those wonderful things. Katashi's more like me, although I'm not sure if he's cut out to be a military man. Still, boy's got a good heart; can't ask for more than that." He let out a happy sigh as Kyoshi moved on to her next point.

"Have you ever had to…" she looked for the right word. "Discipline them? Like, say, they got a bit demanding?"

"I'm sure every parent has had to at one point or another." Ty Jun's face grew a bit serious. "But getting to the point, you're talking about Princess Miyaki, aren't you?"

"... Am I that obvious?"

"Considering she's the only child you've really had any interaction with, as far as I know, it makes sense."

"Oh." there was a pause. "Well, has there ever been a time where the princess hasn't acted like a spoiled brat?"

"I've only seen her not act like she does once or twice," Ty Jun said with a sigh. "I figure she just wants to be noticed or accepted by someone, anyone, and she just reasons that being a bit bratty is the way to go."

"And those times where she hasn't acted out?" Kyoshi asked. "When was that?"

"When she was much younger, let me tell you that."

"Oh." there was another pause. "Has anyone ever tired reaching out to her?"

"Do koala sheep make friends with dragons?" Ty Jun countered. "The biggest problem is that most of us here are not royalty or nobility, and even if we are we're not exactly on the level to deal with someone like Miyaki. Worse, she knows that, and so doesn't try to engage with us all that much."

"I… I've noticed that." Kyoshi looked down at the ground, images of the princess voicing her complaints about Adachi spending more time with the general coming to mind. "But still, she's only a child. Doesn't she have friends? Has she ever met your children?"

"I've never seen her with any friends," Ty Jun answered. "And I've never seen the Fire Lord encourage her to go out and meet others. And to answer your last question, no she hasn't met my children, not that I haven't tried to introduce them." _And the Fire Lord denies that he's being neglectful,_ Kyoshi thought. "What made you think about all this?"

"Well, I saw a bit of her vulnerable side when… When I spoke out against the Fire Lord. I was thinking if someone reached out to that vulnerable side, then the Princess might change for the better."

"If that's what you're planning on doing, then I wish you the best of luck." Kyoshi blinked in surprise for a moment. She had not expected this conversation to head in that direction, and began to back up almost out of instinct.

"I-I never said it had to be _me_ to reach out to her."

"But that sounds like what you were implying." Ty Jun countered, and Kyoshi had to admit that he was right. She relaxed a bit more as the general continued. "Maybe you can reach out to the princess, but I doubt it will be easy."

"I have to make sure that the world stays in balance, sir." Kyoshi's eyes narrowed. "I need to see to it that the princess isn't some little terror who'll lead her nation to ruin. Somehow, I have to do this."

"Or else you'll be forced to put her down before she starts threatening other nations." Kyoshi opened her mouth to object, but the general cut her off. "It's happened before, more often than you'd like to realize. As a general, I've had to think of the bigger picture several times, and often that means that people will have to lose something, be it their property or their lives. And you'll need to learn that someday as well."

"I know." Kyoshi nodded. "I… don't really want to talk about that right now."

"I agree." Ty Jun's smile returned again. "Besides, depressing topics are atrocious for your aura and your skin. Now, let's get back to combat training." Kyoshi nodded, cracking her joints once or twice before sliding into a defensive position. Ty Jun's attacks were as fast as ever, but Kyoshi did not mind. Even after he had knocked her down once again, she felt that her mind was set.

She had taken a step closer to preserving balance that day. All she needed to do was reach out to Miyaki, and hope that became yet another step.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Everyone's mostly happy, so... yay.<strong>

**Still don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you really like it, go tell your friends.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"No." Kyoshi's face dropped slightly as she heard Master Gorou's answer to her plan. She had explained everything clearly, emphasizing how it would not interfere with the princess' training, and all she got was a "no"?

"Come now, Master, all I'm asking for is one day." She started. "We won't even be gone that long, or that far away. Just one day, and I'll never speak out about this again."

"You would be surprised how much one day can affect a person's life." The Sage countered.

"Exactly! That's why I need to do this; Miyaki needs a chance to get out beyond all these rules and demands and needs to just act like a child for a little while. Is that really so wrong to ask?"

"My business is training the princess in Firebending. Any more delays, and she may fall behind." Kyoshi opened her mouth to object, but Gorou cut her off. "As I said, even one day can have major impact on one's training. Surely you have seen that your days of inactivity have stagnated your ability to Firebend?"

"… True." Kyoshi sighed, looking down at the floor for a moment before she reaffirmed her position. "But imagine how easier your mission would be if Miyaki was better behaved, and what benefit would come to the Fire Nation. That should be worth the risk, shouldn't it?" there was a pause, and Kyoshi hoped that meant Sage Gorou was thinking it over. Hope became nervousness, Kyoshi running her thumb over her fingers a few times to let some of her stress out.

"Fine," the Fire Sage said finally. "I will give the princess one day of freedom. You may do whatever you like with her as long as no harm comes to her."

"Thank you, Master-"

"However, I'm doing this on one condition," Kyoshi bit her lip as Gorou continued. "Whether or not you are successful, you will stop asking me to teach you Firebending. I have given you my refusal several times, and it will only slow you down further if you keep this up."

Kyoshi's face dropped once more. The Earthbender inside her screamed at her not to give up, to keep pressing on despite the Sage's refusal. She just needed to keep pressing on; the Sage would have to see her point someday.

But now, Miyaki's future seemed to take precedence over Kyoshi's pride.

"I… I can accept that." Kyoshi said, nodding. "If the need arises, though, may I still seek spiritual counsel from you?"

"Yes." Gorou replied with a nod of his own. "You may have cut ties with my order, but I am honor-bound to help those who are in need of spiritual help." Even though she tried to hide it, Kyoshi gave the Sage a small smile. With Adachi's tutoring and Gorou's spiritual knowledge, she felt that she would get back on track to becoming a full Avatar once again.

"I thank you once again, Master Gorou," Kyoshi bowed before continuing. "I will not forget your willingness to guide me."

"I have no doubt you will." The Sage gave her a curt nod. "You may leave, unless you have any other questions to ask." Kyoshi had none, so with one final nod she exited the room and headed back towards her own. The sun had started to set, Kyoshi watching as a few stray clouds drifted across the darkening sky. The palace was quiet, even the low commotion caused by servants going to and fro all but unheard. Kyoshi stopped for a moment and stood still, opening all of her senses to the world and allowing her mind to clear.

She was uncertain how long she stood there. Frankly, Kyoshi did not care; with the pleasant atmosphere around her, the breeze and the lack of sound, it was as if she were back on the road in the Earth Kingdom, wandering from village to village with only the animals in the trees and Sun to keep her company. She let out a sad sigh; it had not been very long since she had left the Earth Kingdom, but the sights and smells of home had seemed but a distant memory.

_Home… _Kyoshi opened her eyes and allowed her senses to come back to her. It would still be a long time before she could go home, and it pained her even to think for too long on that. She collected herself and kept walking, shifting her mind once more to think about her upcoming attempt to help the princess.

_I'll have to think of some way to reach out to her,_ she thought. _And patience, some way to teach her patience… But how?_ Kyoshi frowned as numerous ideas ran through her mind only to be rejected, none of them giving her any idea how to approach the child. Even as she neared her room, she still found herself as a loss for what to do, her frustration mounting and doubt creeping once more into her mind.

However, as she stepped into her room her eye drifted to the small table on the opposite end of the room from her bed. Sitting in the center was the lotus pendant, shining slightly from the lighting in the room. Kyoshi had taken to leaving it here when she had gone for her various practices, and Kyoshi felt awful for almost forgetting that it had remained there. She crossed over to the table and picked the pendant up, running her finger across the surface a few times to remove any obvious traces of dirt.

_Lau Dan would know what to do,_ she thought. _He was able to connect with me, after all._

It was then that her inspiration began to form. She started at the pendant for a few moments, trying and failing for a smile to spread across her face.

_That is what I'll do. That's how I'll teach Miyaki patience._

…

Miyaki was very strict about her sleeping habits; she was never to be woken up until one hour after sunrise, and she would only need two servants to wake and attend to her. That was how she had lived for most of her life, and that was how she intended to stay until she thought otherwise. Any deviation from her schedule would be met with furious and, to her, justified anger, and the objects of her scorn moved elsewhere to avoid upsetting her wrath.

Imagine her surprise when that schedule was broken. Miyaki startled as there was a soft rap on her door, unlike many of those that she had heard from the servants who were her usual attendants. Miyaki said nothing at first, deciding to be merciful in case this was merely a new servant, but another knock indicated that the servant was either new, or incredibly stupid. Possibly both.

"Go away!" she snapped. "You know I'm not supposed to be woken up at this hour!"

"Actually no, I don't." a voice called back. It took Miyaki a moment to realize who it was. _The Avatar? Here?_ For a moment, Miyaki considered yelling again; Avatar or no, she had no right to disturb the princess of the Fire Nation as she slept.

_But… she is the Avatar. Maybe she's finally come to her senses and wants to teach me Firebending._ "Fine. Come in before you make a scene." Miyaki crawled out of bed, grabbing a light robe and wrapping it around herself as the Avatar entered. In the dim light of the early morning, the Avatar looked much like any servant in the palace, except taller. Even her hair, which was normally kept in a tight bun, was draped over her shoulders, and Miyaki spotted an unfamiliar white pendant draped around her neck.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, Avatar?" Miyaki asked. Early morning or not, she was still the princess; commanding others was second nature to her.

"Get dressed, Miyaki," the Avatar replied. "You're spending the day with me." Miyaki blinked in surprise. It had been everything she had asked for, but now that she had it she was uncertain of what to think. Her mind went blank for several vital moments before she composed herself.

"Well, I'm glad to see you came around and agreed to teach me." She said. "Now, go get the servants outside and I'll get dressed."

"I sent them away." The Avatar replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What?!" Miyaki cried. "You don't have the authority to send my servants away like that!"

"But I did."

"But how am I supposed to get dressed now?" there was a pause as the realization dawned on Miyaki. "No, I can't do it by myself."

"Why not? I've had to my entire life, and perhaps you'll need to in the future." Miyaki glared at the Avatar as she continued to speak. "Now go on. We don't want to spend all day just staring at each other, now do we?" Miyaki was silent, but gave the Avatar one last glare before moving to where her clothes were kept. If she was going to be Firebending, she would need something light that was resistant to damage, which she found folded neatly off to one side.

Putting it on, however, proved to be a bit more of a challenge. Pulling pants and shirts on was one thing, but Miyaki found herself fumbling as she tried to secure the sash she would be wearing. After her hands got caught in the knots one too many times, Miyaki was prepared to light the blasted thing on fire before the Avatar came over to her.

"Need my help?" she asked, her voice soft and controlled. _She probably finds this _so_ amusing._

"I can handle this." Miyaki snapped, but after another minute of fussing it was clear she could not. "… Fine, I might need a little help." The Avatar nodded and knelt down, tying the sash as if it were second nature. "Now, what is it you wanted to teach me?"

"I'll let you know when we leave the palace." The Avatar replied, walking out of the room with Miyaki following behind. The halls were quiet, and Miyaki could not help but look around for some servant to assist them. The Avatar seemed almost at peace, unnaturally so, and Miyaki could feel a small chill running down her back.

"Avatar," Miyaki asked. "Where are we going?"

"Just outside the palace." The Avatar said, looking down at the princess and giving her a smile. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you." _What's that supposed to mean?_ As they neared the exit of the palace, the Avatar stopped briefly to grab what appeared to be a small basket and a bag, slinging it over her shoulder before moving on.

The early morning air was cool against Miyaki's skin. She gave a shiver, calling up some of her energy to keep herself warm. She looked once more to the Avatar, who seemed perfectly at peace with the air, and gave a small frown. Why was she fine with this and forcing Miyaki to suffer?

"This doesn't bother you?" Miyaki asked, her voice close to a growl.

"No, it doesn't. I've had to live through much colder weather when I was younger." The Avatar started walking, but Miyaki stayed put at the gate of the palace. "Well come on, Miyaki."

"Where's the palanquin?" Miyaki asked. "I always travel via palanquin."

"Not today, you aren't." Miyaki's eyes widened.

"First you wake me up earlier than what is acceptable, and now I have to… _walk?!_" She stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm not leaving this palace without a palanquin!"

"I spent almost two months walking across the southern Earth Kingdom. I think you can spend one day walking." The Avatar gave a shrug. "Besides, you don't see me blocking your exposure to the sun, do you?" Miyaki had no idea what the Avatar meant by that, and was not certain that she wanted to find out. She knew she should have protested; the Avatar was being unjust to her, and she would need to learn the error of her ways. But finally, Miyaki gave a frustrated sigh, wandering after the Avatar as they exited the palace grounds.

Miyaki had been outside the palace before. Her brother had always been a big advocate for it, but while he was happy to get more immersed in the culture of the citizens Miyaki was content to observe from the safety of a palanquin. Now, as the Avatar led her through the streets, she was once again confronted by that other world, but with no safety and no filter. The streets outside the noble quarters seemed unusually crowded, even if it was early in the day. No one paid her or the Avatar any mind as they walked past, Miyaki's irritation rising.

"They should show me respect." Miyaki muttered. "I'm the princess of the Fire Nation. I deserve respect."

"I'm sure you do, but respect can't always be given." The Avatar said.

"Yes it can!" Miyaki countered. "I'm the princess, so they must respect me because of my status and royalty. You're the Avatar, and people must respect you because of your power and wisdom."

"But just because one holds a title does not mean they are guaranteed respect," the Avatar countered. "I might be the Avatar, but there are men and rulers out in the world who would rather fight me and what I stand for than listen to my 'wisdom'."

"Is that why you don't like my father?" Miyaki saw that the Avatar tensed a little, but she quickly recovered.

"I never said I did not like your father," the Avatar replied. "We disagree on certain issues, but it is not enough for me to disprove too greatly of him."

"Are you going to fight an Agni Kai with him?" Miyaki asked. "Some servants were being blabbermouths yesterday and said you would fight an Agni Kai. Will you?"

"I don't see reason to." Was the Avatar's only response. Miyaki realized that avenue of questioning would not get her closer to reeducating the Avatar, so she stayed quiet as they passed through the southern gate of the city. The guards did recognize the two of them, and kept their questions brief as the Avatar explained why they were there.

She did not say what they would be doing, which continued to frustrate Miyaki.

"So, what are you going to teach me?" she asked.

"You'll see." The Avatar replied.

"No, I want you to tell me what it is now," Miyaki pouted at the Avatar before continuing. "How am I supposed to prepare myself if I don't know what I'm doing?"

"I'll answer that question in a moment." They had entered a small forested area, the darkened path being slowly illuminated by the rising sun. Around them, various birds and small animals could be heard stirring as the day began, Miyaki catching glimpse of the few of them as they walked. Another slow breeze had started up, sending yet another chill up Miyaki's spine and requiring more energy to stay warm. _At this rate, I'll never have enough energy to Firebend properly when the Avatar tells me what we're going to do._

After several minutes of walking, Miyaki's legs began to ache. She wanted to stop and rest, or at least find somewhere that was not so dirty, but the Avatar continued on regardless. She considered complaining, but by now the young princess guessed that her complaints would go unheard by the Avatar. So Miyaki kept pressing on, even as fatigue began to overtake her and slow her down. Down the path they continued, passing several villages without stopping, without anyone recognizing the crown princess and the Avatar.

_On the way back, I'll make sure they don't make the same mistake again._

It was a little while before midday when Miyaki noticed a change. The path they were travelling on became less worn, signs of civilization disappearing from sight. The air seemed fresher, Miyaki picking up a distinct smell that indicated a body of water. Confusion set in once more, before a realization came over Miyaki.

_Oh! The Avatar's going to train me in secret, away from the palace so more advanced moves won't encourage eavesdropping._ Nodding in approval, Miyaki hurried to catch up as fast as her sore legs could carry her. She did not have to go far, for the Avatar had stopped beneath a low-hanging tree,

"What's the matter?" Miyaki asked.

"Nothing." The Avatar replied. "I'm just looking for… oh, that will work." Quickly, the Avatar picked up a stone from the ground, Bending it until it took a vaguely disk shape. Satisfied, she whipped her hand around and threw the rock, guiding it until it sliced through a long, thin branch. Miyaki took a few steps back to avoid getting hit by the falling debris, but the Avatar managed to pluck the stick out of the air without much difficulty.

"Here," the Avatar held out the stick to Miyaki. "You'll be needing this."

"What for?"

"You'll see." They continued walking, the ground beneath them becoming more sandy and wet. Soon, Miyaki could see their destination ahead: a small cove, sheltered by several high walls of rock. The beach was wide and sandy, with a few larger rocks and old pieces of driftwood here and there. Small birds darted in and out of the range of the tides, small waves lapping up against the shore. Once they were on the beach, the Avatar knelt down and pulled off her boots, digging her toes into the sand for a moment.

"It's been too long since I've done this," she said softly, walking down to the water's edge with Miyaki following her. She set the basket and bag down on the ground before walking towards the water, allowing the waves to lap around her ankles. "Oh, this will be a perfect spot. Miyaki, in my bag there should be some string; could you get it out for me, please?" Miyaki was about to object that she did not take such orders, but decided to hold off for now. She looked into the bag, pulling out a ball of string before noticing a few sharpened bits of metal and a knife at the bottom of the bag.

"What's the knife for?" Miyaki asked. "You're not trying to hurt me, are you?"

"If I was, do you think I'd use a knife?" the Avatar shot back before taking up a stance at the water's edge, one hand hovering out in front of her. Miyaki looked at her for a long while, wondering just what kind of Bending technique this was. The minutes ticked by, Miyaki watching at the Avatar stood there and did nothing except occasionally allow her hand to drift.

"Do you want me to do that?" Miyaki said finally, anything to cut the boredom.

"I don't think it will work for you," the Avatar said. "This is an Earthbending technique. You'll have to make do with the tools I set out before you." There was another pause before the Avatar's hand closed and she pulled it back quickly. Something broke from the surface of the water, and as it neared Miyaki could see that it was a small fish wrapped in sand. The fish was red, with a few yellow streaks between its large eyes, and Miyaki took a step back in disgust as the thing tried to break free.

"I saw a few of these down at the market in Taizhou," the Avatar said. "I think it will be fine." With that, the Avatar guided her catch over to the basket and released, allowing the fish to drop in and flop about for a little while. Miyaki looked to the fish and then back to the Avatar.

"Okay, you've caught your fish." Miyaki said. "Now what are you going to teach me?"

"Patience, Miyaki," the Avatar replied. "You're welcome to join me if you like."

"How? I didn't come all the way out here to… _fish._" It was an activity for commoners. A good princess would _never_ get too close to a fish, unless it was long dead and being served to her. "… That's why you brought me out here, wasn't it?"

"Well, partially yes, but-"

"No! I won't do it!" Miyaki stomped her feet in anger. "You woke me up before I should have, forced me to walk hundreds of miles out here, and now you want me to… _fish?! _I thought you were going to teach me Firebending!"

"I said I was going to teach you," the Avatar dropped out of her stance and looked to Miyaki. "I never said I was going to teach you Firebending."

Miyaki's eye twitched. Her hands tightened, and all her fatigue had been replaced by anger. Every little bit of frustration had built up inside her, building like some dormant volcano, until finally it was bursting forward at the Avatar's comment. As if on instinct, Miyaki let out a cry and punched, a jet of flame racing out at the Avatar. The Avatar stepped to one side, allowing the flames to dissipate in the waves without causing any damage.

"You tricked me!" Miyaki screeched as she launched another attack, a kick of fire that the Avatar almost casually vaulted. "Teach me Firebending now!"

"Oh, I'm going to teach you much greater things than Firebending." The Avatar countered, dodging yet another attack. Miyaki chased after the Avatar, punching flame after flame at her, but she continued to dodge every one. Miyaki's frustration grew to nearly uncontrolled rage as she let out a furious kick, the Avatar spinning out of reach with ease.

As Miyaki brought her foot back down on the ground, though, the sand beneath her shifted forward. With a yelp Miyaki lost her balance and fell, landing on her back with a low thud. She looked up and saw the Avatar moving out of an Earthbending pose, pulling her hands back in towards her body.

"Th-that's cheating!" Miyaki cried as she got back up on her feet. "You can't use Earthbending in a Firebending fight!"

"I'm the Avatar, so I'm allowed to use whatever means I can." Miyaki's opponent countered. "And you never said I _couldn't_ use Earthbending. But if you insist, I'll only use my Firebending now." Miyaki let out another frustrated snarl and charged again, punching and kicking. The Avatar slowly backed up, deftly dodging or diverting every one of Miyaki's attacks. Once more, Miyaki let out a punch, only for the avatar to Bend the flames around her body and send them slamming into Miyaki, knocking her to the ground.

"How do you keep doing that?!"

"I told you earlier," the Avatar said, walking over to Miyaki but still keeping a healthy distance from her. "Patience."

"I'm tired of being patient. Fight me fairly now!"

"No." Miyaki kicked out, but the Avatar was no longer in her arc of attack. The young princess screamed as she continued to launch her attacks, but the Avatar was never hit once.

"You're a horrible Avatar!" Miyaki cried, continuing her attack even as she burned through the last of her energy. "You lied to me, and you tricked me, and made me march all the way out here for nothing! I-I thought you were going to be nice to me, but no! You… You…" Miyaki gave one last, feeble punch, all of her energy burned out before she fell to her hands and knees. She gasped for breath for several moments, a small tear running down her face and landing on the sand beneath her.

"Why couldn't you have just given me what I wanted?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. She could not cry now; she was a princess, and she was beyond overly petty emotions… wasn't she? There was a pause, the only sound being the Avatar's footsteps in the sand as she walked over and stood before Miyaki. There was a sift as the Avatar sat down before the Princess, Miyaki looking up in surprise as the older woman lifted her chin up so they made eye contact.

"Because sometimes we can't always get what we want." The Avatar said, her voice low and… sad. Why was the Avatar sad? "If we did, I would not be sitting here in front of you; I would be back home, helping my father and brother with the harvest, maybe even getting married if some boy was interested. But I'm the Avatar, and I need to live with what the spirits have given me… And perhaps, you'll need to do the same."

"But nobody cares about me," Miyaki said, pulling her head away from the Avatar's hand and looking back down at the sand. "I've asked as many people as I can to teach me Firebending, and none of them have listened to me… my own _father_ doesn't listen to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Miyaki. You've just went about this in the wrong way."

"But I still haven't learned anything," Miyaki looked back up at the Avatar. "Even you haven't taught me anything."

"On the contrary, I've been trying to teach you one of the most important things you could learn." The Avatar gave her a small smile. "Tell me, when you started attacking me how did I beat you?"

"You cheated." At this, the Avatar chuckled.

"There aren't many rules in a real fight. My brother is only a fighter in his head, I hope, but even he had a few bits of wisdom here and there." The Avatar moved into a cross-legged position and bid Miyaki to do the same. "No, think back; how exactly did I beat you?"

"Um…" Miyaki was silent for a moment, playing the images of the fight over and over in her head. "Well… you let me attack you a few times, and when I kicked out you made me slip and fall… Before I could root myself again."

"And in the second fight?"

"I shot a fireball at you, and you sent it back…" a realization began to come over Miyaki. "… Before I could adjust my energy to deflect it."

"Very good. And do you know how I was able to gauge when to strike?"

"… Some freaky Avatar power?"

"Patience." The Avatar corrected her. "Patience is one of the key tenets of Earthbending; waiting for the right moment to strike and disable an opponent, or even just waiting for the moment when your energy is strong enough to destroy a rock. I could have attacked you as soon as you lost your temper, and most likely I would have won-"

"You don't know that!" Miyaki cried. "I'm a good Firebender!"

"Oh yes, you are, but I might still have won against you, albeit after a long and protracted fight if I limited myself solely to Firebending. So I waited until you were vulnerable or exposed-"

"And then you struck," Miyaki finished for the Avatar, clarity coming to her at last. "So, you were trying to teach me patience. But I am patient!"

"Speaking frankly here, you're about as patient as a hungry Unagi, and I think it's hurting how you're interacting with others, what with your constant demands from people." The Avatar looked around for a moment. "That's another reason why I brought you out here; it's a bit further away from the palace than you're used to, so you might not fall into old patterns."

"Oh…" there was a long pause as both Avatar and princess thought of what to say next. "So… what am I supposed to do now?"

"Next time you ask for something, just think about the other person for a moment, and maybe consider what they are involved in at the time." Miyaki opened her mouth to speak, but the Avatar cut her off. "I know you are a princess, but in the grand scheme of things are your demands any more important than what others might be doing in their day to day lives?"

Miyaki balked at this question. Of course her demands were important; she was the princess of the Fire Nation. But the more she thought about it, the more her defense seemed feeble; her father had duties to rule the Fire Nation, as did her brother whenever he wasn't goofing off, and the Avatar had her own training to worry about, training that she had postponed to bring Miyaki out of here. Compared to the Avatar's troubles, Miyaki's seemed rather small and pathetic. She was silent for a long while, allowing her previous anger to disappear completely.

"… Avatar?"

"Kyoshi." The Avatar replied. "I don't like it when people call me 'Avatar'."

"Oh…" Miyaki did not understand that either, but she could think of a few reasons why the Avatar would want to remain more obscure. "Kyoshi, I'm sorry that I attacked you and called you a terrible Avatar."

"It's fine, Miyaki. This is a new experience for you, and I think you needed a chance to let some of your frustrations out into the open." The Avatar (No, Kyoshi) gave her another smile before helping her back on her feet. "Now, let's say we just relax here for a few hours, catch a fish or two, maybe practice a bit of your Firebending, and then we'll go back to the palace?"

"But fishing isn't something a princess should do." Miyaki protested.

"But it's one of the greatest ways to exercise patience." Kyoshi countered. "My Earthbending master drilled that into my head over many years, and I think it has helped me in more ways than I can imagine." Miyaki nodded and was about to wander back to their makeshift camp before Kyoshi spoke again. "And don't worry if you think your Firebending isn't progressing; it took me seven years to master Earthbending, and I'm the Avatar."

"… You're lying."

"Earthbenders are terrible liars." Kyoshi gave Miyaki a sly grin. "I think you'd be able to tell if I was lying." Miyaki guessed Kyoshi was right. She did not have a lot of energy to continue protesting, and so was prepared to endure whatever it was that was in store for her. She watched as Kyoshi walked back down to the shore, taking up her old position again and waiting.

_Patience… it's all about patience._

And for the first time in a long time, Miyaki felt truly satisfied.

…

The Avatar's argument with the Fire Lord would prove fruitful yet. Honsou knew the girl was standing on the proverbial knife's edge, and all he needed to do was provide one, small push. Carefully worded, of course; while still in training, the Avatar was still one of the most powerful Benders in the world, and her stubbornness could prove troublesome as well.

But confronting the Avatar directly did not necessarily have to be the source of the push. There were other avenues to take, after all.

He quietly glided into the Fire Lord's throne room, looking up at the man as he neared. The Fire Lord still seemed frustrated, his face set in a scowl and his chin propped up in his hand. The Fire Lord was normally a master at keeping his emotions hidden, so seeing him like this would have thrown anyone else off balance. _Might as well play ignorant._ "You are stilled troubled, my lord?"

"Yes," The Fire Lord said as Honsou reached the base of the throne. "I can't seem to get past my argument with the Avatar."

"I believe none of us can, my lord." Honsou said to reassure the man. "The Avatar might hold a lot of sway and respect, but she must still respect you and your wills."

"I know that, Honsou." The Fire Lord removed his hand from his chin and looked down at Honsou. "I wasn't made Fire Lord yesterday, after all."

"Oh no, I was never insinuating anything like that; I have the utmost respect for you and your family, after all." Honsou paused for a moment. "But what are you going to do about the Avatar? This rift between you may become rather divisive."

"I can't change her opinions, if that's what you're suggesting." The Fire Lord sighed. "As an Earthbender, she's probably been trained not to back down from such a position, and I do not wish to continue to butt heads over a simple disagreement such as this."

"But she still did not treat you with respect, my lord."

"I'm sure she's realized that too. But so far she has not taken any steps towards continuing that 'trend'."

"That we know of." The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow as Honsou continued. "You know of Yangchen's ultimatum towards the Nations once she had slain the rogue Akhlut? How she goaded the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe into obeying her commands? Perhaps it is the same with this new Avatar." Mitsuo opened his mouth to object, but Honsou continued. "Does it not make sense, what with the Earth Kingdom falling into civil war even as we speak?"

"… I suppose. But even if she is, I cannot drive her away and then refuse to listen to her counsel, once she is old enough to give wiser judgments. She is still the Avatar, after all, only now she's a rather temperamental one."

"Then you must do so in such a way that both restores your honor and allows her to maintain her own." Honsou's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps if you challenged her to an Agni Kai, just to settle your disagreement once and for all, then all this tension you two might hold will vanish."

"Honsou," the Fire Lord hissed. "You cannot speak so lightly about an Agni Kai. Men have been crippled or killed because they did not take that threat lightly."

"I'm not speaking lightly, my lord; I was just merely suggesting the possibility." Honsou shrugged. "It just seems like the most logical decision you could make, my lord. Agni Kai _is_ a duel of honor, after all, and she has left a stain on yours that needs to be remedied. And neither of you will die, as long as you hold the traditional rules in light."

"Perhaps…" the Fire Lord leaned back in his throne. "This is not a decision I can make lightly, but I will take the possibility into consideration. Return in a few hours and you'll have my answer."

"By your leave, my lord." Honsou bowed low and exited the throne room, allowing a small smirk to spread across his face once he was outside.

This would be the push he needed. He was back on the path to regaining control from the Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Agni Kais are not necessarily to the death (at least they weren't until Sozin decided he wanted to conquer the world), so Kyoshi won't be adding regicide to her list of "accomplishments" just yet.<strong>

**But (spoiler alert), we will be seeing Kyoshi vs. Fire Lord Mitsuo. Expect that in the next chapter or so.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated (especially reviews), and if I screwed something up please let me know. And If you really like the story, tell your friends.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"… And there was my brother, sprawled on his back in the mud and covered in chicken pigs, screaming 'The Demon Pigs! The Demon Pigs are after me!'" Miyaki giggled as Kyoshi finished her story, and she could not help but join the princess with a few chuckles of her own. They were making their way back to the capital, a basket of fish on Kyoshi's shoulder and Miyaki's spirits lifted. Both of them were covered in sand and water, but neither of them cared.

"Do you have any more stories like that?" Miyaki asked once her giggles had died down.

"A few, but I think I'll be saving them for later."

"Aw, why?" Kyoshi noticed the princess' pout, although it seemed more exaggerated than usual.

"Well, if I told you _all_ the stories of my life then there wouldn't be much to talk about later."

"Fine, fine." There was a pause as they passed through the gates of the city. Kyoshi had to squint a little due to the sun beaming directly into her eyes, but as the buildings grew denser that problem began to dissipate.

"I wish I had some stories like that..." Miyaki said finally.

"You're much younger than I am, Miyaki," Kyoshi pointed out. "You still have some time to experience a lot in life."

"Oh…" another pause. "So… are we going to do this again?" Kyoshi merely raised an eyebrow at this. Here was Miyaki, the princess who had complained and demanded satisfaction almost every time the two had met, and now she was asking if they could go and do more "mundane" things together.

And Kyoshi could not have been happier.

"Of course, Miyaki." Kyoshi gave the girl a smile. "Although we'll have to speak with Master Gorou about it; he was very hesitant concerning this outing, but I think the two of us could convince him to give you some free time."

"Right." The girl gave a confident smile. "And you'll help me with my Firebending?"

"As much as I can." By now they had reached the palace. It was a bit quieter than usual, something that Kyoshi found curious. Perhaps there was some official gathering going on, and the usual servants were focused on that. She set that thought aside as they entered the palace, Miyaki leading the way and drawing a few glances from the guards positioned at the gates.

"There doesn't seem to be many people around…" the girl noted. "Well, I can always go find them… Want me to go find a servant to help you with the fish?"

"No, I think I can handle it." Kyoshi readjusted the basket before continuing. "Why don't you go get cleaned up while I drop these off?"

"… I guess I can go do that." Miyaki began to wander off once more before turning back. "Kyoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything today." She said, trying and failing to look composed and official. "I… I had fun. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, Princess." Kyoshi gave a short bow, and with that Miyaki was off. Kyoshi waited a moment to make sure she was gone before heading off in a different direction, searching for the kitchens so she could drop off her catch. She took her time in her wanderings, looking around at the various murals once more as she did so.

"Suppose you had an exciting day?" Kyoshi was almost caught off guard by Adachi coming down from a different hallway. She quickly composed herself before speaking.

"Yes, I did," She said as the prince stopped in front of her. "And your sister did as well. I think that we really bonded out there."

"If you say so." Adachi shifted his attention from Kyoshi to the basket. "Are those fish?"

"I caught most of them, but once I helped Miyaki make a fishing rod she caught a few here and there." Kyoshi noted Adachi's confusion, and could not help but smirk a little.

"You took my sister fishing?"

"She complained at first, but she got over her complaints eventually." Kyoshi cocked her head to one side. "Do you find it too impossible that your sister had a good time doing something as simple as fishing?"

"Well… yes." Adachi gave an embarrassed chuckle before massaging the back of his head. "But… well, if you really reached out to her, I guess it makes a bit more sense."

"Right." There was a pause. "You know, you should try it more often. Miyaki's a very interesting girl, and I think there's a lot the two of you can learn from one another."

"You're probably right. And… well, maybe you could help me out? I mean, you've developed a bond with Miyaki, so maybe I can learn from you as well?"

"Sure." Another pause, the two trying to think of the right thing to say next.

"Need any help with those?" Adachi asked, gesturing to the fish.

"Well, some better directions would be nice." Kyoshi gave a small chuckle. "I have a vague idea where the kitchens are, but wandering around just seems like a small waste of time."

"Right. Follow me and I'll take you there." Kyoshi nodded, falling in step next to Adachi. The two walked in silence, although they occasionally traded a glance or two as they walked. Kyoshi massaged her palms slightly, just to kill some of the returning tension in her body. She did feel a bit of fatigue coming over her from the day trip, but pushed it out of mind for now.

They were still a ways from the kitchens when they were stopped by Honsou and a few servants. The minister looked frustrated, possibly even angry, and that set Kyoshi on edge slightly.

"Is something the matter, Minister Honsou?" Adachi asked. _I guess he has the same worries as I do._

"Apologies, Prince Adachi." The man said, bowing. "I have just spent a long while searching for the Avatar." He then looked to Kyoshi. "Would you please come with me, Avatar? The Fire Lord has requested to speak with you."

"Can I put these away first?" Kyoshi asked, nodding towards the basket.

"One of the servants will these those… things for you." Honsou nodded to one of the servants following him, who walked over and took the basket from Kyoshi. "Now if you would please follow me, Avatar?"

"What's this about, Honsou?" Adachi asked, Kyoshi detecting a hint of anger in his voice.

"The Fire Lord did not say," the man replied. "But it seemed to be important." _He's lying… but why is he lying?_ Kyoshi decided not to investigate further, lest she upset anyone further.

"I'll speak with the Fire Lord." She said. "Lead the way." Honsou nodded again and began walking, Kyoshi and Adachi following while Honsou's men took up positions behind them. Kyoshi looked to Adachi, but could not tell if the prince was still angry or just confused. Silently the entourage continued through the palace, and Kyoshi's anxiety was beginning to reach new highs.

Soon, they had reached the throne room. The Fire Lord was no longer seated on his throne, instead standing in the center of the room as Kyoshi was escorted to him. He seemed annoyed, his face set in a scowl, and Kyoshi steeled herself for whatever he had to say to her.

"My lord," Honsou said, bowing. "The Avatar, as you requested."

"Good." The Fire Lord stepped towards Kyoshi. "Avatar Kyoshi, although it pains me to say this, you have done a great dishonor towards me." _Oh, so he's still angry over our argument._

"I did not mean any offense, my lord." Kyoshi replied, bowing slightly. "I just felt that I needed to say something."

"I understand." The Fire Lord said, waving her off. "But a simple apology will only go so far. By not treating me with respect in my own throne room, you may have encouraged others to disrespect me as well."

"Father, you can't seriously think-" Adachi began.

"This is between me and the Avatar, Prince Adachi." Mitsuo snapped, quieting the prince quickly before he turned to the Avatar. "Since neither of us appear to be willing to back down, there is only one way that we can settle our dispute." Kyoshi blinked a few times, a realization coming over her.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I challenge you to Agni Kai." There was silence in the throne room after the Fire Lord finished. Kyoshi could feel her palms starting to sweat, but she did her best to look calm.

"My lord, I really don't think that is necessary," she said. "Is one disagreement really worth fighting over?"

"Seeing as you did dishonor me, yes." The Fire Lord replied bluntly. Kyoshi frowned, but did not say anything yet.

"Father, you can't fight an Agni Kai just because one person yelled at you," Adachi protested. "If that were so, then you would have had to fight many more people over the years."

"Actually, it is perfectly within the Fire Lord's right to challenge anyone he sees fit to an Agni Kai," Honsou said, his voice low and controlled. "And I agree; such disrespect as the Avatar showed the Fire Lord must be dealt with. Let them fight the Agni Kai, and let this be the end of it." Kyoshi's jaw tightened, her hands clenching slightly. The Fire Lord still seemed rather passive, but it was the minister that was beginning to become the focus of Kyoshi's ire. She remained silent, though, allowing her energy to relax a little as she turned her attention from Honsou to Mitsuo.

"Well, Avatar?" the Fire Lord asked. "I am willing to let you concede and forget that this ever happened."

"… An Earthbender never backs down." Kyoshi replied, her eyes narrowing. "I accept your challenge, Fire Lord Mitsuo."

…

"Kyoshi. This is insane," Mai-Lin said once Kyoshi had finished explaining to her and Sun what had happened. "Is it really so important to fight the Fire Lord like this?"

"I have to do this, Mai-Lin." Kyoshi replied. "If I back down, the Fire Lord may disregard everything I have said to him. Facing him shows that I am willing to stick by what I believe."

"Well, sure, there's that" Sun said. "But he's been Firebending longer than any of us have been alive, while you've had less than two months of practice. Even if you're the Avatar, he'll destroy you."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Sun." Kyoshi deadpanned.

"I just don't want you to get hurt or anything," Sun replied with a shrug. "You're the Avatar; the world needs you in one piece and not burned too badly." Mai-Lin noticed that Kyoshi's expression did falter, but only for a moment before her stoic demeanor returned.

"I'll be fine, Sun." she replied. "The Fire Lord isn't interested in killing me, and if I am hurt I have Mai-Lin and the palace healers to help me." There was a long pause, Mai-Lin looking from Kyoshi to Sun, waiting for one or the other to speak. When it was clear that the conversation would not proceed, Kyoshi let out a sigh and made to exit.

"I have one hour before I face the Fire Lord." She said, stepping out of the room. "I'll need to change my clothes, maybe go through my basics a few times." Still Mai-Lin said nothing, only speaking once she was certain Kyoshi was out of earshot.

"Why didn't you say more?" she asked Sun. "You've known her the longest; why didn't you try harder to talk her out of this?"

"I wanted to, believe me." Sun replied, giving a sigh of his own. "But once Kyoshi's mind is set on something, it's rather hard to get her to think otherwise. The best we can do is support her and hope she doesn't get herself into too much trouble." Mai-Lin frowned again.

"But… she doesn't have to do this!" the Waterbender cried. "She's not a noble; she doesn't have to be constrained by the same rules as they are."

"Well obviously she sees something beyond just fighting the Fire Lord, or else she would have backed out. It's just like that fight in Omashu I told you about; she saw that something was being done that would harm people, and she sought to challenge it."

"I fail to see how challenging some blowhard con artist is the same as fighting the Fire Lord because she doesn't like his parenting style." Mai-Lin gave a frustrated groan, setting her head in her hands. There was a long pause, neither of them speaking as they mulled over the situation.

"I know I told Kyoshi that she had to be flexible when dealing with nobles." She said finally. "But this isn't like anything I would have thought about."

"You did say that you lived in and around Water Tribe nobility," Sun pointed out. "Didn't they have some customs that didn't make any sense?"

_Don't complain so much, Mai-Lin,_ she could hear her father say. _It's for the best of the family._ She shivered as foul memories crept back in her mind, her hands dropping to her knees and clenching around her robe.

"Mai-Lin?" Sun asked. "Is everything alright? You looked sick there for a moment, and I didn't want-"

"I'm fine, Sun," she said quickly, putting a bit more steel in her voice than she would have liked. "I just let a bit of my anger get out of control, nothing more." Mai-Lin chewed her lip for a moment, a sinking feeling in her gut developing. Sun merely shrugged and turned his attention elsewhere, although his eyes did linger on Mai-Lin for a moment.

_He doesn't have to know yet,_ she thought. _Why should my problems interfere with Kyoshi's?_ Another pause as the room fell silent, Mai-Lin focusing on the floor while Sun looked out a nearby window. Finally, Mai-Lin stood up, crossing over to the door.

"I'm going to try and talk to her again," she said. "Maybe we just approached this from the wrong angle."

"Okay," Sun replied. "I'll stop by once I think of something better to say." Mai-Lin nodded, crossing over to Kyoshi's room and giving the door a small knock.

"Who is it?" Kyoshi called.

"Mai-Lin. May I come in?" there was a pause.

"Yes." Mai-Lin nodded and stepped into the room. Kyoshi had just finished dressing, straightening out the red work shirt and pants she had replaced her robes with. Her hair was still loose around her shoulders, although she had tied it off at the ends to keep it somewhat orderly. The last item of clothing was an embroidered sash, which Kyoshi draped over her shoulders before adjusting.

"Are you going to try and talk me out of this?" Kyoshi asked, cocking her head to one side. Mai-Lin opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. This was wrong, they both knew it, but the Avatar did not care.

"… I… I was just going to wish you good luck." Mai-Lin said finally. "Even if you don't win, I'm sure you'll hold out against the Fire Lord."

"Thank you, Mai-Lin." Kyoshi nodded. "Who knows? Maybe this will turn out like the duel I fought to protect you?"

"Yes… Maybe." Mai-Lin gave a nervous chuckle, although the Avatar did not seem to know.

In less than an hour, they would know how strong Kyoshi's luck was.

…

After the palace was rebuilt following Akhlut's invasion, the Fire Lord of the time had added an arena to "help future generations of Firebenders practice and maintain their honor". Many decades later, and it was still an impressive thing; the ceiling was open to the air to allow sunlight to light the field, which had been neatly divided so the combatants would not be too close to one another when duels or competitions began. The walls were lined with rows of seats, so that the Fire Lord and selected members of higher society could come and enjoy the spectacle on occasion. Several large pillars supported the entire structure, each one outlined with the gold and black of the Fire Nation.

Honsou smiled as he inspected the arena from his seat in the audience. Everything had been prepared exactly to his specifications, and the noble families he had invited to observe the fight between the Fire Lord and the Avatar had all turned out. He was detecting a bit of unruliness from the Zhaos, but that would take some time before it became too much of a problem.

"Honsou!" Honsou turned to see Prince Adachi advancing towards him. "You seem rather pleased by this turn of events."

"Why shouldn't I be?" he asked, looking back down at the arena. "The Fire Lord will defend his honor. I have the utmost faith in my lord that he shall carry the day."

"That doesn't make it right!" Adachi snapped. "You know that the Fire Lord and the Avatar should work together to bring balance to the world, not fight each other." _That's what you think, boy._

"I am well aware of that, Prince Adachi." Honsou replied, closing his eyes. "But this is still a matter of honor, and I cannot ignore that." Adachi said nothing, but Honsou could almost feel his glare. Honsou was saved from having to try and dismiss the prince when a second party approached him.

"Minister Honsou," Honsou opened his eyes and turned his attention to the Abbot of the Fire Sages as he approached, followed by Master Gorou and a few others. "I thank you for your invitation to this Agni Kai."

"The honor is all mine, abbot." Honsou said, bowing his head in respect before turning his attention to Adachi. "My humblest apologies, Prince Adachi, but may I speak to the abbot in private?" Adachi's glare intensified, but he said nothing before walking off.

"Trouble?" the abbot asked as Honsou shifted his attention once more.

"He supports the Avatar in this argument." Honsou explained, sighing. "Sometimes the youth of this nation are so easily distracted by the allure of the exotic."

"The Fire Lord should see to it that such desires are removed from the boy's mind." The abbot muttered. "Now, as to why you invited us."

"Of course." Honsou sat up a bit straighter. "We are in agreement that the Avatar will be released into your custody once she loses the Agni Kai."

"You are so confident that she'll be defeated?" Gorou asked. Honsou raised an eyebrow at this; did the Sage really doubt the might of the Fire Lord?

"She's a young woman facing the Fire Lord. Even if she wasn't the Avatar, she does not stand to last for very long."

"You underestimate the power of the Avatar, Honsou," the abbot warned. "Many a ruler has seen his kingdom torn from his hands because he doubted the might of the Great Mediator. You best be careful that you do not fall the same way they did." _Oh believe me, I am being careful._ Honsou did not say anything, for the crowd began to cheer as the two combatants entered the arena.

First there was the Fire Lord, entering from Honsou's left. Save for his crown and top knot, his robes and finery had been replaced by more rugged attire, better suited to protect from fire blasts. He was bare chested, save for the sash draped around his shoulder, and his face was that of calm and focus. Honsou had only seen the Fire Lord fight once or twice, satisfaction sweeping over him as he saw his lord's confidence. Truly, he was a shining example of all that the Fire Nation aspired to: strength of body, and strength of soul.

On the right was the Avatar, the source of Honsou and the Fire Nation's woes. Out of her robes and into simpler clothing, Honsou could fully appreciate just how tall and well-built the girl was, the perfect combination of height and musculature that many men would be drawn to. Her hair was held in a very loose ponytail, which only seemed to add to her stature. Honsou found it difficult to read the Avatar's neutral expression as she stepped out into the light, her eyes betraying no excessive emotions. Honsou frowned in frustration at this, but set it out of his mind for now.

The two stopped at specified points on the field, turning their backs to one another before kneeling. Silence fell over the arena, all of the spectators staying quiet so the Avatar and the Fire Lord would get a chance to focus their energy and their mind.

…

Kyoshi breathed in, her energy flowing through her body. She knew they were watching her. The eyes of the Fire Nation, all focused on her and the Fire Lord. They did not matter; all that faced her was Mitsuo, nothing more and nothing less.

Kyoshi breathed out. An attendant had explained the rules of Agni Kai to her just before she entered: the first to burn or knock their opponent down won. Kyoshi closed her eyes, images of flame dancing across her vision.

Kyoshi breathed in. As if by some signal, she knew she was ready.

Kyoshi stood up and turned to face the Fire Lord, shrugging the sash off her shoulders before sliding into a fighting stance. The Fire Lord did the same, his eyes narrowing until all Kyoshi could see was a small sliver of gold and white. Kyoshi took another breath, waiting.

To her surprise, she was the one who struck first. Shifting her weight to her left, Kyoshi spun and kicked, a fireball racing out towards the Fire Lord. She shifted her energy again and kicked out with her left leg, hoping that the double attacks would temporarily overwhelm the Fire Lord. Mitsuo strafed away from the first fireball before raising his arm and allowing the second to explode against it, flames dancing around his body but failing to scorch his flesh. Kyoshi darted forward several feet before punching, a second column of fire that the Fire Lord caught and deflected off to the side.

Then Mitsuo struck, swiping his right leg downward and sending a curtain of fire racing towards Kyoshi. She formed her hands into a wedge before sweeping them towards her legs, parting the flames with ease. Mitsuo pressed on, forcing Kyoshi back a few steps with a series of quick punches, flames impacting the field around the Avatar and causing her to roll away to avoid being hit.

Kyoshi rolled back to her feet and punched, a strike that managed to hit Mitsuo square in the chest. It did little damage, but it forced the Fire Lord back and gave Kyoshi room to maneuver away from him. Kyoshi swept her hands downward, forming a ball of fire in front of her before Bending the flames into a thin rope which she then pushed forward, forcing Mitsuo back once more. Once he was clear of the flames, the Fire Lord drew in several remnants and hurled them at Kyoshi, but she had had enough time to fortify herself and allowed the flames to wash over her.

Kyoshi pressed the attack again, advancing with two quick punches and a kick. The fire Lord deflected or dissipated all of them, moving off to the side before punching again. Kyoshi turned to catch the punch, but in doing so left her right side exposed. The air was driven from her lungs as a heavy hit impacted her, a quick shift of her energy being all she could do to prevent herself from tumbling across the floor.

Kyoshi took a moment to catch her breath and check for burns. She found none, but had no time to enjoy the relief as the Fire Lord attacked again. _I think I might be in trouble now…_

…

A minute into the fight, and Sun realized his hands had started aching. They had been balled into fists, his knuckles white from lack of circulation, but he did not want to take his attention away from the Agni Kai. Kyoshi appeared to be holding her own, but after that last hit his doubt had returned.

Try as he might, he could only see that Kyoshi was going to lose. And there was nothing Sun could do about it.

"It took me a while to find you." Sun looked to his side for a moment as Adachi approached. "I must admit, it's refreshing to see that you're nervous."

"And that supposed to make me feel better?" Sun asked, turning his attention back to the fight as Kyoshi blocked another attack from the Fire Lord.

"Yes; it means you actually care more about this beyond seeing it as just a fight." Adachi continued as Mitsuo blocked a blast from Kyoshi. "That doesn't seem to be the case with everyone else. If anything, Minister Honsou seems positively happy about this."

"I'm not surprised." Sun heard Mai-Lin snort. "Why in the name of the spirits would you let someone like him into a position of power?"

"I've started asking the same thing. His family had close ties with my grandfather, and my father seems to trust him." Adachi gave a frustrated sigh. "There's not much we can do right now."

"You could have talked them out of this." The Waterbender pointed out.

"Believe me, I tried." Adachi tuned back to them as the Fire Lord pressed the attack. "And I suppose you tried as well?" _Way to make me feel guilty, Adachi._ Sun thought, a sinking feeling forming in his gut.

"Her stubbornness won out in the end." Sun mumbled. He was interrupted from speaking again as Kyoshi suffered another hit, a massive fireball exploding across her body and knocking her off her feet. She tumbled across the ground, coming to a stop halfway between the center line and the far wall. Sun's hands tightened again, and the entire crowd went silent for the briefest of instances. Even the Fire Lord seemed to hesitate, waiting to see what happened.

Sweat had started forming on Sun's brow when Kyoshi pushed herself back to her feet. She took one step forward to right herself before taking up her fighting stance once more, and the duel continued. Sun let out a small sigh of relief, but relief turned back to worry as Adachi let out a short hiss of breath.

"What's wrong?" Sun asked.

"Kyoshi should have stayed down," he whispered. "Why can't she stay down?"

"You mean you _want_ her to lose?" Mai-Lin asked.

"No, of course not." Adachi shook his head before continuing. "But you know the win conditions for an Agni Kai: first to be burned or be knocked down and unable to fight. If Kyoshi keeps getting up, the fight will continue until she _can't_ get back up again. And that entails all the physical damages that come from that result." The realization dawned on Sun. Yes, he was definitely sweating now.

She might have been strong, but Kyoshi was in an incredibly dangerous position now.

…

"The Avatar is proving to be most resilient." Honsou heard Sage Gorou comment. The minister remained silent, watching the fight unfold. The Avatar had taken several heavy hits, but she continued to get up and fight back. _Impressive, but it doubt it will last much longer._

Just to add to Honsou's thought, the Avatar was once again struck and knocked against a wall. Honsou frowned upon seeing that she was not burned, only that she took a bit longer to recover her energy before returning to the fight. Her attacks were slower, her defense a bit weaker, but she was still fighting.

As the Avatar took another hit, Honsou glanced over to the Fire Sages. They appeared passive, but Honsou could detect the slightest bit of worry in the abbot's eyes. "Something the matter, my friend?"

"The Avatar is positioned to be seriously hurt," the abbot said. "Even the Fire Lord sees this; look at how he has pulled back on his attacks."

"I am not the one to doubt my lord's intentions," Honsou replied with a shrug. "And I would think that the Avatar would be better prepared for such a fight."

"One can prepare to withstand the flames, but she has been striking those walls and the floor fairly hard. Any one of those hits should have knocked her out, but she's continuing to press on." There was a pause as they watched the fight, the Avatar taking another hit and falling back. "I have seen enough. Call off the fight and allow us to take the Avatar back to the temple."

"No." Honsou said, his voice low. "You know the rules of Agni Kai; only via knockout or burn shall the fight end. The Avatar is still fighting, so the fight will continue."

"Honsou, you know that men have died from refusing to stay down in an Agni Kai." The abbot replied. "Call this fight off now."

"And further ruin the honor of the Fire Lord _and_ the Avatar?" Honsou snapped, turning to face the abbot. "Too much rests on the outcome of this fight. I will not allow anyone to interfere, even if it means I have to defy the spirits themselves.

"The fight continues."

…

Kyoshi's entire body ached. She wanted to redirect some of her energy to relieve that ache, but that would put her at risk of attack from the Fire Lord. The flames were not the worst, but even to her being struck against the stone floor and walls had worn her out. She was panting, trying and failing to control her breath, while the Fire Lord seemed barely fazed by her attacks.

Kyoshi dug her heels in and crossed her arms in front of her face just as the Fire Lord launched his attack. The Fireball exploded around her, flames licking at her body, but her energy held. She took one step back as the Mitsuo attacked again, a whip of fire that lashed out at her legs. Heat washed over her, but a quick redirect of her energy was enough to prevent any burns. However, redirecting left her upper body weakened, and a quick strike from her opponent knocked her off balance.

"You seem to be faltering, Avatar Kyoshi," the Fire Lord called, sliding into a defensive positon. "If you wish to concede now, I will not see you as a lesser in any regard."

"No." Kyoshi replied, taking up the best positon she could manage. "I will not back down." With that she punched, mentally chiding herself as the attack went wide. The Fire Lord caught the blast in his left hand and hurled it back, Kyoshi once again parting the flames around her. She focused her energy once again, taking a deep breath before lunging forward with a flurry of kicks and punches. Maneuvers that she had drilled time and time again she executed with supreme skill, but they continued to fall short or failed to break through the Fire Lord's defenses. Mitsuo darted away again, striking out with a fireball that she barely had time to block. The force washed over her, but once more she held.

Not so for the second attack, which sent her rolling across the field. Kyoshi eventually managed to stabilize, but when she tried to get back up her left shoulder screamed in protest from having taken one hit too many. She tried to redirect her energy, but every time she did exhaustion began to sneak up on her.

_No… I can't… not like this._ She looked up at the Fire Lord. The man's stern expression had softened, and although he maintained his defensive position he looked as if he was ready to run to her side. Kyoshi's arms quivered as she pushed herself up, swaying to one side for a moment before focusing back on the Fire Lord.

_Once more… I just need one more chance._

Bu her body was not willing to go that far. Kyoshi gave one last, feeble punch, the flames just barely reaching the Fire Lord, before she collapsed to the ground.

The Agni Kai was over. She had lost.

…

The outcome was inevitable, but when it did happen the world still seemed to slow to a stop for Sun. Kyoshi had taken one step, let off a weak punch, and then had collapsed to the ground. She lay there, her face hidden from view as a small cloud of dust settled around her. Everything else seemed to fall away; the Fire Lord, the arena, the spectators. All fell away until it was only Sun and Kyoshi.

His best friend was hurt. And he had only been able to watch.

Sun was the first in the arena, his body running as if it were separate from his mind. He hurried over to Kyoshi, rolling the Avatar onto her back to make sure she was not too injured. Kyoshi gave a low moan of pain, but gave no further response.

Sun heard a second person behind him, and he did not look up as Mai-Lin caught up to him. She uncapped her waterskin and allowed some of its contents to flow over her hand, the water glowing as she ran her hand down Kyoshi's body. Sun looked on, watching each movement of the healer's hands while silently chewing on his lip.

"She's just unconscious," the healer concluded. "But I best do a few healing sessions, just in case her shoulder is more banged up than it appears. We'll need to get her some place with more supplies, though." Sun nodded, sliding his arms under Kyoshi's body to lift her up. His muscles screamed in protest as he lifted the unconscious Avatar, but he pushed that out of his mind as he stood up. _She'll be fine… She's an Earthbender, she's strong._

"How is she?" sun heard Fire Lord Mitsuo asked. The man seemed genuinely concerned, a far cry from his focused demeanor during the fight.

"She'll be fine, no thanks to you." Mai-Lin snapped, turning to face the Fire Lord. "All this is your fault, you know. If you actually listened to Kyoshi and let her explain herself none of this would have happened."

"Maybe what the Avatar had to say was of some merit," Mitsuo countered. "But the manner in which she conducted herself ended up resulting in a direct attack on my honor-"

"Damn your honor!" Mai-Lin screamed, causing Sun to take a step back. "Is that all you nobles think about? Honor and how to advance your family name? Well listen to me when I say this, you'll end up hurting a lot more than yourself unless you get off your 'lofty' position and see just who you're stepping on!" with that the Waterbender stormed past Sun, who hesitated for a brief moment before following after her. He walked a bit slower, just so Kyoshi was not jostled in such a way that she would be hurt further.

He managed to catch up with Mai-Lin, the Waterbender still seething. He said nothing, not wanting to provoke her further, and instead focused his mind back on the Agni Kai and the Fire Lord. Kyoshi had lost, sure enough, but now what would happen between her and the Fire Lord? Would he ask her to leave the palace once she recovered?

Sun could only speculate. And worry more.

…

Adachi was not the only one ready to greet his father after the duel. Honsou was there, followed by the abbot and his flock of Fire Sages, the minister smiling slightly as he waited. Adachi's hands tightened, but murdering an official without just cause would get him in much deeper trouble than he would like.

"You seem angry, Adachi." Honosu noted. "Should you not be happy? Your father has won a great duel of honor, and has redeemed himself."

"Since when does beating a half-trained fighter senseless count as an honorable victory?" Adachi snapped. "And Kyoshi is my friend, and I am worried for her condition. I have every right to be angry."

"Well, displace your anger then. I have made arrangements that you will no longer have to worry for the Avatar's safety." Adachi's eyes flicked to the Fire Sages. And he understood.

"You're using the duel to send her back to the temple?!" he cried.

"It is clear that the Avatar is only going to cause trouble for herself in such an environment." The abbot said, although he did not seem so confident. "Once she is back at the temple, her training can resume without any more distractions."

"Does she have a say in this?" Adachi asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Given that she got herself into this situation, I doubt the Avatar's soundness in such matters." Honsou answered for the Fire Sage. Adachi was about to object again when his father entered.

"Honsou, send for a medic." He said, striding past the minister and the Fire Sages and retrieving his royal robes.

"I believe some are on their way to treat the Avatar as we speak," the minister replied. "Even then, I'm sure her little Water Tribe friend will be of more help-"

"Not for her, for myself." The Fire Lord turned and raised his right hand. Adachi blinked in surprise when he saw a prominent burn on the back of his father's hand, the skin already blistering slightly. "In my surprise that the Avatar went down, I failed to shield myself from her last attack."

"Then that means…" Adachi started. "Your fight was a _draw_?"

"It appears that that is the case." The Fire Lord concluded, finishing getting dressed before turning to Honsou. "I will be in my throne room for now. If the Avatar is able, I would like her to come speak to me."

"O-of course, my lord." Honsou bowed as the Fire Lord left. Once Adachi's father was out of earshot, the abbot spoke up again.

"Perhaps there _is_ more to the Avatar than we first believed." He mused. "Gorou, I am placing you in charge of supervising the Avatar until further notice. Send word to the temple if anything comes up."

"Of course, Master." Gorou bowed as the abbot and his Sages prepared to leave. They did not get far before Honsou cut them off.

"You're just going to leave?" the minister asked. "But what about the agreement?"

"Our agreement was only valid if the Avatar _lost_." The Sage pointed out. "A draw is not a loss. As such, nothing has changed that would allow the Avatar to be properly trained away from the palace. Now, by your leave." The abbot brushed passed Honsou, disappearing from sight and leaving Adachi alone with Honsou.

"What are you planning, Honsou?" Adachi asked, eyes narrowing.

"I am not plotting anything, Prince Adachi." Honsou straightened himself out before continuing. "I tried to do what I felt was best for the Fire Nation, and it appears I was wrong. I have learned my lesson, and will avoid making such gross errors of judgment again." With that he was gone, heading down the hallway that the Fire Lord had departed down. Adachi stood there for several minutes, glaring at the spot where the Minister had been standing as if he were goading the man to come back. He gave one final huff before turning and leaving, walking down the halls towards the rooms Kyoshi and her friends were staying in.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to thank you all for the continued support. It really means a lot to see that people are reading my stuff, and I hope to continue to please as we explore the early life of Kyoshi.<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ and its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you really like the story, tell your friends.**

**Also, check out and contribute to the _Kyoshi Rising _TvTropes page (Link's on my profile).**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_The images before her were fuzzy, fading in and out too quickly. But Kyoshi was able to pick out some images._

_ A man in blue, grinning wildly. _Kuruk…

_ There was a fight. Kuruk, still grinning, dodged a boulder thrown by… someone._

_ A familiar man, his beard darker and his face less worn. _Master Lau Dan?

_ The images were gone, and darkness reigned again._

Kyoshi blinked a few times, her eyes trying to get adjusted to the light. Her entire body ached, but soon a soothing feeling rushed through her limbs. She turned her head slightly, wincing at the pain, and saw Mai-Lin seated over her, her hands covered in glowing water.

"You're awake," Mai-Lin said, smiling. "That's good. You're almost healed up here." Then it came back to Kyoshi; the Agni Kai, the Fire Lord, her injuries.

"How long have I been out?" Kyoshi asked, her voice hoarse from lack of water.

"All night." The healer replied, running her hands over Kyoshi's injured shoulder once more. "Fortunately it was a bit later, so your body just went into a normal sleep cycle after my first healing session. You'll just need one or two more sessions and you'll be back on your feet." Kyoshi nodded her thanks, lying back and allowing Mai-Lin to proceed with the healing. She was silent for a long while before speaking again.

"The Agni Kai…" she said. "I lost, didn't I?"

"Actually, word is going around that your last attack managed to burn the Fire Lord. Since it happened just before you passed out, the Sages and officials have declared the fight a draw."

"Really…?" Mai-Lin nodded as Kyoshi turned her attention back to the ceiling. "A draw… then why don't I feel happy about it?"

"You're still hurting," Mai-Lin said, changing to some fresh water. "It'll take some time before you'll feel better." Kyoshi let out a sigh and returned to staring at the ceiling, Mai-Lin silently healing her. This continued for several minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Mai-Lin called, and Kyoshi lifted her head to see Sun and Adachi entering the room. Sun was carrying a few trays of food, setting one down next to Kyoshi's head before finding a chair.

"I thought you'd need something to eat." He said. "If you're up to it." The growling from Kyoshi's stomach answered the nomad readily enough. After Mai-Lin had backed up to give her some room, Kyoshi pushed herself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly as she strained her shoulder, and grabbed a small fish roll to eat. It was drier than she was used to, but being particular in concern to food was the last thing on her mind as she ate.

"Thank you, Sun." she said after swallowing. "I really needed that."

"Always happy to be of help," he said, giving Kyoshi a smile. Kyoshi returned the smile before turning her attention to Adachi.

"And you?" she asked. "How do you feel after all this?"

"I'm just happy you're doing alright," Adachi said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Mai-Lin. "Agni Kais are dangerous, and my father is not a very relenting man when it comes to duels of honor."

"I realized that," Kyoshi shifted a little and picked a few more bits of food from the platter before continuing. "But hopefully now he'll be willing to listen to reason on matters such as this."

"Maybe," Adachi sat up straighter. "He did send out a request to speak with you when you were able; maybe it has something to do with your fight." Kyoshi sat in silence for a moment, slowly chewing as she thought over the possibilities before her. The Fire Lord wanting to speak with her could mean many things; he could, as Adachi suggested, be willing to speak more on the matter of their argument, but he could also still be offended by her actions.

"Okay. I'll go speak with him." Kyoshi moved to stand up, but winced as her left shoulder flared with pain before Mai-Lin pushed her back down.

"Not like this, you won't." the healer said, running her hands over Kyoshi's shoulder once more. "Once you can move without straining your shoulder like that, then you can go see the Fire Lord." Kyoshi opened her mouth to protest; she was the Avatar, and she had already put too much effort into her dealings with the Fire Lord to just delay it.

_No… I must remain calm. Focused. It's just like Earthbending._ Her energy and emotions controlled once more, she decided to move on to a different topic and looked to Adachi.

"Adachi?" she asked. "Are you still willing to help me with my Firebending?"

"Well, you did miss our scheduled time the other day," Adachi mused, causing Kyoshi to frown. "But I don't see why I should hold you against it, after what you've been trying to do for my sister and everything else you've been through with my father and the Agni Kai. Once you're back on your feet, and you've worked things out with my father, then I'll teach you."

"Thank you, Adachi." Kyoshi lay back and returned to staring up at the ceiling. There was another pause before Mai-Lin dispersed her healing water and stood up.

"That should be good for now," she said. "Just rest for a little while, and I'll be back to finish up before sunset."

"Okay… I can do that." Mai-Lin nodded before turning her attention to Sun and Adachi.

"I think it would be best of we all just leave and give Kyoshi some quiet." She said.

"Can't we just stay a little longer?" Sun asked. "Kyoshi's our friend, and we need to make sure that…" Mai-Lin gave a small glare. "… That she gets plenty of rest without us bothering her, right." Sun stood quickly and made his way to the door. "But I'll be back later, and I'll bring more food if you'd like."

"That would be nice," Kyoshi said, and with that the nomad disappeared. Now it was Adachi's turn to say his goodbyes.

"I'll probably stop by later," he said, pausing at the door. "But if there's anything else about my family you want to talk about, I'll be around." Kyoshi nodded, and once Adachi was gone she turned her attention back to the ceiling. It was quiet once more, and Kyoshi took a few breaths to lull herself back into a sense of calm.

Images of her friends danced across her vision as Kyoshi slipped back into sleep once more.

…

Fire Lord Mitsuo massaged his chin with his left hand, brooding over the events of the last few days. Thoughts of the Agni Kai were ever present in his mind, his bandaged right hand throbbing now and then to remind him of the fight. _Perhaps that Water Tribe girl could do something about it… she is a healer, after all._

The fight played through his mind over and over again; every strike, every deflection, all of it flashed before Mitsuo's eyes. Untrained as she was, Kyoshi had fought with great determination, more than many of the fighters and Benders Mitsuo had seen in his life. She had been weak in form, but there was amazing power behind each of her strikes, more than the Fire Lord had possessed when he had been near her age. It was almost as if…

_No. My friend is dead, and I must see Kyoshi for who _she _is, no who she has succeeded._

As he thought more on the fight, the healer's anger returned to his mind, a surprising piece of defiance that he had failed to detect when they had first met.

_You'll end up hurting a lot more than yourself unless you get off your 'lofty' position and see just who you're stepping on._ Perhaps there was something the girl was hiding, an old wound or bad experience that had left her with such a sour attitude. Whatever the case, Mitsuo knew it was not his place to inquire too deeply unless the Waterbender's secrets directly threatened the stability of his country.

Setting that line of thought aside, Mitsuo cleared his mind as one of his attendants entered the throne room. "Avatar Kyoshi is here to see you, as per your request." The man said, bowing low.

"Send her in." the attendant bowed again and exited the room. There was a pause before Kyoshi stepped in, looking no worse than the day Mitsuo had challenged her. _The healer does good work… maybe I should speak to her about this burn._

"You sent for me, my lord?" she asked after giving a short bow.

"Yes, I did," Mitsuo stood and descended from his throne. "I see that you've recovered from our fight?"

"Yes, I have," Kyoshi replied, her voice still as controlled as ever. "I apologize for not coming here sooner, but I needed to rest."

"I understand," Mitsuo said. "It was much the same after _my_ first Agni Kai." Kyoshi nodded before Mitsuo continued. "Speaking of, that is why I asked to speak with you today."

"My lord, if you still take offense at my-" Kyoshi began, but Mitsuo cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"There's no need to blame yourself so severely," he said. "We are both strongly opinionated people, it is no crime that we disagree on such matters."

"But, your honor-"

"Has been redeemed." Kyoshi quirked an eyebrow at this. "While I did not properly defeat you, fighting you was still enough to remedy whatever misgivings I might have had towards you."

"Oh…" there was a long pause. _Now comes the most difficult part._

"And…" Mitsuo began before sighing. "I have spent some time thinking over these last few days. Perhaps… Perhaps you were right in accusing me of negligence."

"I see." There was no pride in Kyoshi's words, no satisfaction at being in the right; just calm, straightforward understanding.

"Hikari really did mean a lot to me," Mitsuo continued. "She was kind-hearted, intelligent… much like you, in a way."

"I've been told I'm serious and 'grumpy'," Kyoshi said, her face dropping slightly. "I doubt your wife was like that."

"We all have our moments of seriousness, some more than others." Mitsuo sighed, images of his wife drifting into his mind. "But Hikari… she always had this way of bouncing back, of helping others recover when it seemed like there was no chance they would forget when traumatic events happened. I cannot say that my early years of ruling were as stressful as that sounds, but for a young man faced with commanding an entire nation… I don't think I would have made it this far if I did not have Hikari there to help me."

There was a pause before Mitsuo spoke again, his voice growing somber. "When she died, it felt like a piece of me had been torn from my body. I just… turned away, turned inward on myself. Nothing after that seemed capable of refilling that void…" Another pause. "And now I've seen where that pain has started to lead me, and I feel like a fool for not realizing it sooner."

"I see." There was another pause. "I have had my own… traumas in the past, so for what it's worth I do see why you would turn inward as you did."

"I understand."

"And… well, you're not fully to blame for the turn of events that led to our fight." Kyoshi sighed. "I… I allowed my anger to get the best of me, and I should have shown more restraint when speaking out against what I felt was wrong."

"I suppose we are alike in that respect," Mitsuo said, nodding. "Our passions define us, your desire to right the perceived wrongs of the world and my longing for Hikari and my desire to rule to Fire Nation effectively, and while they can aid us they can also misguide and confuse us."

"I suppose." Kyoshi seemed crestfallen, so Mitsuo continued.

"But it is not something you should be ashamed of. As I said before, passion can aid as easily as it can harm. After all, is not passion the fuel for Firebending?" Kyoshi was silent, but Mitsuo could see a dawning comprehension on the girl's face. _Did the Fire Sages _really_ not tell her of that?_

"I… I suppose it is."

"If there is one piece of advice I can dispense for you, is it that. Master your passions, and not only will you master your Firebending, but also the path on which you walk." There was a pause before he chuckled. "Of course, I suppose I need to follow my advice better as well."

"Speaking frankly, my lord, I think you do." Kyoshi did not join Mitsuo in laughing, but he did detect the smallest quirk of a smile on her face. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, I don't detain you further." Kyoshi nodded and started off. Mitsuo was content to let her go before another thought came to mind. "Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Yes?"

"… Thank you." Mitsuo said finally. "Thank you for setting me back on the right path." Kyoshi nodded and continued on, vanishing from sight as Mitsuo returned to his place on the throne. For several long minutes he sat in silence, watching the door as if someone were about to enter.

_Hikari…_ he thought, closing his eyes as an image of the love of his life drifted back into his mind. _I am sorry if I have dishonored your memory by my foolish actions…_

…

Kyoshi knew that she could not keep Adachi waiting. She had put off her training for too long, and now it was time to get refocused and back in the rhythm of training. She stepped onto the training field, the sun beaming down above her, and spotted Adachi waiting for her at the far end.

"Welcome to your first day of 'tutoring'." He said, shedding his outer robe and crossing the field to her.

"You know you can always call it training," Kyoshi replied, to which Adachi gave a chuckle.

"I wouldn't call myself a proper teacher, but I suppose it's a fitting description." He stopped in front of her, arms behind his back. "Now, I've seen you Firebend before, but never up close. Go through your basic drills for me." Kyoshi nodded and took a few steps back, just to give herself some more room. She took a deep breath before beginning, sliding into the first of her stances and punching out. Up and down the field she went, moving into each position just as how the Sages had taught her.

When she was finished, she looked over to Adachi. "How was that?"

"Not bad," Adachi began. "Although you seem a bit… rigid." At this, Kyoshi frowned.

"That's what Sage Gorou said, but he never said _how_ I was supposed to fix that." She sighed. "How am I supposed to do something if no one tells me the specifics?"

"From what I've heard, the Airbenders are rather fond of that philosophy." Adachi mused. "But since I'm not an Airbender, I'll show you what I mean." Adachi slid into a stance of his own, one arm out in front while the other hovered over his chest. "See, what your doing is tensing your muscles and joints slightly when you Firebend." He demonstrated, giving a quick punch which matched Kyoshi's own in size and duration. "Now, if you just let a few of your muscles go limp, the energy within you has a little more room to move and grow stronger." Adachi repeated the punch, only this time Kyoshi could see a visible difference in how tightly he held himself. The resulting flame was much more powerful than any Kyoshi had managed to produce, blossoming from Adachi's hand and hovering there for longer than she had thought possible.

"Okay, now you try." Kyoshi nodded and slid into her stance. She took a deep breath before relaxing slightly, pulling her arms in a bit closer to release some of her tension. One final breath and she punched, the resulting fireball blasting from her hand and causing flames to dance around the two.

"Was that better?" she asked.

"Much better. Just a few things," Adachi walked over to Kyoshi and tugged on her arms a little, adjusting them to new positions. She gave a small blush as Adachi pushed her left elbow up a little higher, but the prince had not noticed. "You'll want to keep your arms a bit closer to your core, so the energy doesn't have to travel further through your body."

"Okay." Adachi stepped back, and Kyoshi's energy returned to normal. She breathed in before repeating the Firebending move, to Adachi's approval.

"See how quickly you're picking this up?" Adachi asked. "At this rate you'll be a master in no time."

"You really think so?" Kyoshi asked, giving Adachi a small smile. Adachi returned the smile with one of his own, a smile that caused Kyoshi to nip at her cheek a little.

"You're the Avatar; I know you'll master this quickly." There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again.

"What else can you show me?"

"Well, now that you've gotten your stance loosened up, you just need to work on your speed." Adachi backed up. "Run the whole drill again, but this time try and do it a bit faster. Say… You were caught by a dragon, and were trying to defend yourself."

"That actually happens?"

"Rarely; dragons and humans don't exactly mingle as much as they did when the Fire Nation was first settled." Adachi shook his head before continuing. "It doesn't matter. Just think of some situation where you'd be in danger, then Firebend." Kyoshi nodded, clearing her mind as she tried to think up some suitable situation.

She found one in a familiar image; a darkened field, her house behind her and bandits before her. Jian Feng, the man responsible for her misfortune, giving that arrogant smirk of his. Kyoshi's hands tightened, but she quickly reined in her emotions.

_There will be a time and a place for that._

As she set the scene in her mind, Kyoshi stepped forward into her routine. With her loosened body, she was able to slide in and out of the motions much quicker than before, flame after flame shooting from her hands and feet as she worked her way across the field. Not once did Kyoshi's energy falter or her mind become distracted: her entire will was honed and calmed, all of it working to complete the drill.

Finally she reached the end, sending off one last blast of flame before stopping. Exhaustion overcame her, and she found herself bent over with her hands on her thighs, breathing heavily. "That's… that's never happened to me before."

"You'll get used to it after a few practice sessions." Adachi said, walking over to Kyoshi and helping her back up. "Although I'm surprised the Fire Sages didn't warn you about that. Fire requires a lot of energy, and you're just not conditioned to use all that energy."

"Really?" Kyoshi raised an eyebrow at this. "Earthbending isn't easy either; forcing a rock to move or split apart requires just as much energy as creating a flame, if not more."

"But it's your natural Element, so naturally you're used to the shifts in your energy needed to Earthbend." Adachi chuckled. "I mean, could you see me trying to Earthbend?"

"No…" Kyoshi was silent before giggling a little. "You'd probably fall on your back trying to Bend a few stones." At this, Adachi gave her a look of mock offense.

"Kyoshi, I am quite offended that you would say such a thing about a prince of the Fire Nation!"

"Right after you said the same thing about me and Firebending?" Kyoshi said between her giggles. There was a pause before Adachi shrugged and gave a chuckle of his own. Once the two had calmed down, Adachi spoke.

"Anyway, you'll need to practice a bit more so your energy gets used to it. Let's run that drill again." Kyoshi nodded and retook her position, waiting until Adachi was out of her line of sight before commencing. Once again she made her way up and down the field, only when she passed the pillars on the far end she saw a familiar princess standing under one of the archways.

"Miyaki, is that you?" Kyoshi asked, stopping her exercise. There was a pause before the girl stepped out into the sunlight, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"I heard you would be practicing out here." The girl said. "I just thought I would see what you were doing… Besides, what else am I supposed to do with 'spare time'?" Kyoshi nodded, saying nothing as Miyaki looked to Adachi. "Brother, are you training the Avatar?"

"I consider it closer to tutoring." He said, his voice controlled. "If you're going to ask me-"

"Don't worry, Brother, I'm not going to ask you to teach me Firebending," the girl shook her head. "I've realized that you need some time to come to your senses, so I'm biding my time before I ask you again." There was a long pause after that, during which Adachi cast a glance at Kyoshi.

"You've been teaching my sister Earthbending philosophy?" he asked.

"Only a little." Kyoshi said with a shrug. "Besides, she had to learn patience somewhere."

"Given how you reacted in your argument with my father," Adachi mumbled. "I'm not sure if you're the best person to learn patience from."

"Are you still hung up over that?" Kyoshi asked, anger yielding to curiosity for once. Her curiosity was dashed when Miyaki spoke up.

"Hey, I'm still here!" the girl cried. "And I still don't like being ignored!"

"Sorry, Miyaki." Kyoshi replied, turning to the princess. "I didn't mean to offend you with my apparent lack of interest." There was a pause before Miyaki nodded.

"I can accept that." She said before a smile formed on her face. "If you're going to be practicing, can I at least watch?"

"Of course." Kyoshi shifted her energy and gave a stomp, an earthen stool forming next to Adachi. "You can sit there and watch if you'd like."

"… On the dirt?" Miyaki deadpanned.

"Says the princess who spent a solid minute rolling around in sand?" Kyoshi asked, a sly grin on her face.

"That's different!" Miyaki protested, blushing. "I-I was just trying to get used to the feeling of sand, in case I have to fight Sandbenders. Nothing more!" _Keep telling yourself that, Miyaki._

"Well, you can sit or you can stand with your brother, but this might take a while so you might get tired."

"A Princess of the Fire Nation _never _gets tired." Miyaki proclaimed, puffing out her chest in an attempt to look more impressive. Kyoshi stifled a laugh at Miyaki's antics as the princess continued. "I'll just stand with Adachi… I won't need a stool." With that Miyaki walked over to her brother, although Kyoshi saw her eye the mound of earth as she neared. Once Miyaki was safely out of the way, Kyoshi turned back to Adachi.

"So, now what?"

"Just keep practicing your drills." Adachi replied. Kyoshi nodded and got back into her starting position, taking a breath before returning to her drills. The motions still wore her out, but as the day progressed she began to speed up and lose less energy with each repetition. Adachi and Miyaki looked on, the prince offering his critiques while Miyaki suggested more outlandish maneuvers and bending styles.

It was in her fifth repetition that she felt a slight tremor on the edge of her vision. Kyoshi looked for the briefest of instances and saw a second figure watching. It took her a moment to recognize it as the silhouette of the Fire Lord, watching her from the dark. The moment seemed to last much longer than it did, Kyoshi briefly making eye contact with the man before he disappeared. Was he trying to reach out, but could not find the place for it? That seemed likely; it _had_ been long since he had meaningful contact with Adachi and Miyaki, so perhaps he was still unsure of how to approach the matter.

"Kyoshi?" Kyoshi stopped her practice and looked back at Adachi. "You looked distracted there for a moment. Is something wrong?"

"… No, nothing's wrong." She said, casting a glance over at the darkened passageway. "I just thought I saw something during that repetition. It's gone now, so I should be able to focus."

"If you say so." Adachi shrugged while Kyoshi slid back into her Firebending stance, pushing the thoughts about the Fire Lord out of her mind for now.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been getting these out faster, but this chapter had a slight delay due to me working to get an original work up and running. It involves magic. And dinosaurs.<strong>

**Next few chapters are going to be a bit slow as Kyoshi continues her training, both in Firebending and Martial Arts.**

**I don't own Avatar or related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed up please let me know.**

**And once again, a big thank you to everyone who's already lent their support to this fic. Couldn't have gotten this far without you.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_"The one closest to the throne is the one with the most power."_ That is what Honsou had been taught before entering the Fire Lord's service, and that is what he had hoped to maintain once he reached the position he was in now. Every word he said, ever thought and action, was watched and taken into account by the Fire Lord, many of the actions that Mitsuo had performed during his reign drawing some connection to one of Honsou's suggestions.

But now, it seemed as though the Avatar was beginning to take that power away from him.

In the weeks following the Agni Kai, the Avatar had been everywhere throughout the palace. She claimed she was merely "studying", but Honsou was not a weak minded man to be deceived so easily. What she claimed was merely a training field was an arena where she could shuffle and hone her influence, to the point where _her_ actions were beginning to sway the Fire Lord one way or another.

Honsou would not allow that. The Fire Nation was under Mitsuo's rule, not the Avatar's.

As he made his rounds through the Palace, he passed by the field where the Avatar was training with General Ty Jun. Honsou had never gotten along with the man, so he stayed as far out of sight as he could as he watched the Avatar try and fail to defeat Ty Jun in a sparring match. _Pathetic, that someone so powerful is overcome by a man like that._ Honsou shook his head and continued on, roaming the hallways once more.

_There needs to be a way to weaken the Avatar's influence,_ he thought. _Since she will be staying here for the foreseeable future, I'll need to push against her in… unconventional ways._ He stopped walking when he heard a faint strumming of lute strings. It took a moment for him to realize the source of the sound, as there were not many members of the Royal Family who partook in learning such instruments.

_The Avatar's nomad "friend"._ Honsou stood still for a minute before an idea began to drift into his mind. _The one closest to the throne is the one with the most power…_ Honsou composed himself before continuing, searching for the nomad's hiding spot.

He found the nomad propped up against a tree near the duck pond the late Lady Hikari frequented. Compared to the strength of body that he saw in the Avatar, the nomad was almost embarrassingly frail and gangly, shorter as well. He carried himself more like a peasant on the streets than a consort of the Avatar, with his unwashed mop of hair and scruffy face.

But then, was there any other expectation of a nomad from the Earth Kingdom.

"You there," Honsou said, crossing to the tree. "You are the nomad that follows the Avatar, are you not?"

"More or less." The nomad replied, setting aside his lute. "You're that guy who's always around the Fire Lord, aren't you?"

"Minister Honsou."

"Right. We never really introduced ourselves." The nomad stood up and offered his hand to Honsou. "I'm Sun, wandering minstrel and Kyoshi's biographer." There was a long pause, during which Honsou did not take Sun's hand. The nomad, however, did not seem to mind. "Not one for handshakes, are you?"

"Sorry if I offended you," Honsou said with a wave of his hand. "Sometimes I get… set in the ways of court; handshakes usually are not exchanged as readily as you might think."

"If you say so." Sun took his hand back before continuing. "So, what can I help you with?"

"I was just trying to take some time and get to know the Avatar's travelling companions a bit better." A lie, but telling the nomad the truth was pointlessly stupid. "You have been travelling with the Avatar for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes I have. I melt her when she was about a week into her journey and we've been together ever since." Sun sighed. "That was pretty interesting; seeing spirits, foiling cons, getting threatened by thugs… And now we're here in the Fire Nation, and Kyoshi seems to be doing pretty well in her Firebending studies."

"No doubt." _Perhaps there is an avenue there that I can exploit._ "Tell me, my friend, what do you think of the Avatar?"

"Well," Sun tucked his hands behind his back and thought for a moment. "She's a powerful Bender and a good friend. A bit reserved though, and she gets serious relatively quickly. And then there's her anger issues-"

"I don't mean anything like that." Honsou said, shaking his head. "I mean what do _you_ think of her? Surely, a man who travels with a woman like her for so long must have a few… opinions about her." Sun's face was blank.

"I'm… not sure if I understand what you're asking." _Is he really that dense?_

"What do you think of the Avatar as she is, as a woman?"

"Oh! That!" Sun chuckled for a moment before returning to his thinking. "Well… as I said she's a bit serious at times, but then again we all have moments like that. And she's helped rein me in if I do something stupid… kind of like how I rein her in when she gets _really_ angry. You know what that's like, right?"

"Yes, of course." Honsou retained his composure, but on the inside his anger was building. _Will this man just shut up and get to the point?_

But I know she's got a softer side, so I try to help her open up a bit." Another pause. "How's that?"

"A bit… vague." Vague _doesn't even begin to describe it._ "But you obviously care a great deal about her."

"Of course," Sun grew serious. "Kyoshi's one of the best friends I've had in a long time. I'll try to help her however I can, no matter the situation."

"I see…" there was enough here for Honsou to work with. Now was the time to start pressing in. "You know, I've heard murmurs from some of the servants regarding the Avatar."

"What do you mean?" Sun asked, before his eyes widened a little. "She didn't try to get into more fights, did she? I mean yeah, she is the Avatar and all, but you think she would learn after the Agni Kai."

"Oh no, nothing like that." Honsou shook his head. "These murmurs are rather tame compared to that. Rather, they're concerning some of the Avatar's… I guess you would call them affections." Sun raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um… you've lost me again."

"You don't have to be so confused, young man." Honsou said with a chuckle. "The Avatar is a lovely young woman in the early years of her life. Like many others at her age, naturally she will be searching for someone she hopes will provide more than just ears to listen to."

"I don't really like meddling in other people's affairs like that." Sun mumbled, digging at the ground with his toes. "The last time I did, two people almost got killed in a swordfight and no one would trust me with anything for a year."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't come to that. But as the Avatar's close friend, I would think you would want to know more about whom she has set her eyes upon-"

"I thought you said they were mutterings," Sun pointed out. "Because the way you're saying it sounds like it's fact and not speculation."

"Fact and speculation are often closer than you realize." Honsou sighed before continuing. "But these rumors do seem to feed the idea that the Avatar is looking for closer companionship. You know her the best, so perhaps you might be able to act upon such speculations." Sun was quiet for a long while. Honsou studied the man's body closely, trying to see if any of his baser emotions were betrayed.

"I can see you need some time to think on this matter." Honsou gave a small bow before turning to leave. "But I will always be here to tell you if I hear any more mutterings." Sun did not say anything, Adachi watching the nomad as he departed. Once he was out of sight, he could hear Sun return to his lute, the notes echoing through the hallways of the Fire Nation palace.

_The one closest to the throne is the one with the most power_, Honsou thought as he walked away, smirking slightly. _A little discourse in the group, and soon my plans will be back on schedule._

…

Pai Sho was never one of Kyoshi's favorite games. Sure, she could play well enough to not look like a fool, but even with her training at an Earthbender she found the game to be a bit too slow in pace and convoluted. Still, a few games would not hurt, and Princess Miyaki did express interest in seeing what kinds of strategies Kyoshi might have suggested.

"Are you finished yet?" Miyaki asked as Kyoshi examined the board for the tenth time.

"I'm still thinking," Kyoshi countered. "This is based off a strategy my Earthbending Master used often. I'm trying to see if I can replicate it."

"Oh." Miyaki was silent for a moment, shuffling so she was sitting on her hands. "General Ty Jun said my grandfather was a master Pai Sho player."

"Really now?"

"Uh huh. He would play for hours in between his duties as the Fire Lord, and he almost beat Avatar Kuruk in one of his games."

"'Almost'?"

"It got really late, so they called it a draw… or something." Miyaki shook her head. "The general wasn't very clear about that part."

"I see." Kyoshi finally remembered the next move in the sequence, playing the appropriate tile and locking down a few more points.

"I'm surprised Kuruk never mentioned it to you," Miyaki said. "Would he want to help you be a great Avatar and all?"

"I fail to see how I'm going to preserve the balance of the world by playing Pai Sho." Kyoshi pointed out as Miyaki made her move.

"Well, maybe you could use a game or two to convince someone that they needed to help you." Miyaki shrugged. "General Ty Jun said it happened to him once." There was a pause while Kyoshi tried to think up her next move. "Kyoshi?"

"Yes Miyaki?"

"What are your thoughts on boys?" _…Well, that's an odd topic._

"I tend to not worry about those things." Kyoshi replied before pushing her lotus tile forward. "I have my training to focus on, and I've always tried to focus on one thing at a time so I don't overwhelm myself."

"But you're the Avatar. You're probably really good at focusing on a lot of things."

"No, I'm not." Kyoshi sighed, pausing as Miyaki made her move. "Does that answer your question?"

"No, you just gave me some weird answer about focus." Miyaki frowned. "You're older than me; you must have thought about boys at some point or another."

"If my sister was the Avatar, she could probably rattle off thousands of stories about boys." Kyoshi shrugged. "Me? I never really had such luck… why the curiosity all of a sudden?"

"Well…" Miyaki blushed a little, not even noticing as Kyoshi slid a tile past her line of defense. "I-I was just… curious, that's all. And… well, I wanted to see if there was anything I could learn, so I don't… well, scare people. And it's not like I've ever seen any around here to interact with." Kyoshi opened her mouth before Miyaki cut her off. "My brother doesn't count."

"I see." Kyoshi sat in silence as Miyaki studied the board. "Well, there was this one time…"

"What?" Miyaki's eyes widened. "But I thought you said-"

"I said I didn't have much luck; I never said I was completely in the dark." Kyoshi sighed a little. "I do have an older sister, after all."

"Oh…" Miyaki went quiet again, moving her tiles to counter Kyoshi's strategy. "Is it nice having an older sister?"

"Mei and I had our disagreements; she was always interested in traveling the world and meeting some rich, handsome man while I was always content to just stay home and work. Sometimes she tried to 'help' me move into her preferred lifestyle, but Earthbenders aren't really receptive to outside change."

"Oh…"

"But she was still my sister, and even if we didn't always get along we still cared for one another dearly; she was always there if my spirits fell, and I would help her in case she ever needed someone with a bit more stability to back her up." Kyoshi closed her eyes for a moment. "I'd give my life to defend her and my family, and I'm sure she'd do the same in my position." Miyaki was silent for a moment.

"So… Did she help you out with that time you were talking about?"

"Direct and to the point; you're thinking like an Earthbender now." Miyaki blinked a few times before Kyoshi continued. "Well, yes she did. I was fourteen at the time, and it was just before the planting season…"

…

Kyoshi spread her arms wide, her energy rushing through the ground and around the various tree stumps before her. She took a deep breath before stepping forward, closing her hands into fists, and pulling downward, dragging the stumps into the earth and pulping them simultaneously. It required a lot of energy, and Kyoshi found herself panting a bit once the task was complete.

"The field's clear." she called to her father.

"Good," Her father said as he walked up to her. "We'll start planting tomorrow, then." Kyoshi nodded, having finally regained her energy. "Think you can get those logs down to the docks? Li said they were looking for fresh timber."

"I can do that." Kyoshi said, moving over to the stack of fallen trees her father and brother had cut the week before. She reached out with her energy once more, creating small pillars of earth to stack the logs neatly for transport. That task complete, she shifted her energy once more to bind them with bands of earth, finishing with a makeshift sledge beneath them.

"Li should be at the docks to help you once you get there." Her father said as Kyoshi began to push the earthen sledge. Kyoshi needed to remain focused, so she merely nodded as she continued on her path. Due to the size and nature of her cargo, she would have to take a longer route around town in order to transport them. It was slow work, with Kyoshi having to readjust her path and energy every few minutes or so, but she continued forward.

As she neared the docks, Kyoshi could see others coming out of the storehouses and huts. None of them were Benders, so they would have to wait until Kyoshi had come to a full stop before moving to directly help her. Once she had found a wide space, Kyoshi stopped and shifted her energy once again, slowly sliding the logs down with new earth platforms and passing them off to the workers.

"Guess Dad's new field is ready?" Li asked, coming up alongside Kyoshi as she unloaded another set of logs.

"Yes. We'll start planting tomorrow." Kyoshi replied, not even looking at her brother as she continued her work. "In the meantime, what do you think we can get for these logs?"

"Already paid for." Li held out a small sack of coins. "Twelve gold pieces of the whole thing. That should be more than enough to hold us over for the rest of the month."

"Let's hope so." Kyoshi said as she unloaded the last of the logs and took the money from Li. When he moved to protest, she quickly cut him off. "Mom said she wanted to get some fish for dinner tonight, and we know you're not the best at picking out choice cuts."

"… Fair enough." Li sighed. "And I've still got some work to do here. I should be back before dark." Kyoshi nodded and started off, stepping around the logs and heading into town. With noon fast approaching, the market was a flurry of activity, especially for a town as small at this one. Kyoshi slid her way through the crowd until she reached the stand she needed.

"Good afternoon, Kyoshi," said the older woman manning the stall. "Having a busy day, I see?"

"Yes, Lan Mei," Kyoshi replied. "I had to move some of those logs my father cleared for the new field."

"Good, good." Lan Mei said with a chuckle. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"Do you have any se tu?" Kyoshi asked, a small smile quirking on her lips. There was something about the smiling green fish that Kyoshi loved, and her mother would be more than willing to indulge in the younger woman's craving for them.

"Oh yes. My grandsons caught one this morning." Lan Mei ducked behind the stall before producing a few cuts of fish. "I thought you would be stopping by, so I made sure to save it."

"Thank you." Kyoshi replied, beaming a little. "I'll also need some sea trout and… maybe an eel squid to round things out."

"Wise choices." Lan Mei disappeared again before returning with a few sea trout and a mass of grey tentacles that was the butchered eel squid. Kyoshi looked over the sea trout, searching for ones that were not too large but still had enough meat on them. When she had made her selection, Lan Mei took the trout and quickly fillet them, slicing meat from bone before salting them slightly to preserve freshness.

"Will that be all for today?" the old woman asked.

"I think so."

"That'll be four silver pieces." Kyoshi nodded and took a gold piece from the sack Li gave her. "One gold? Very generous today, aren't we?"

"You always provide such good service." Kyoshi countered. "I think a gold piece is more than enough." Lan Mei smiled as Kyoshi gathered up her fish. Kyoshi was about to leave before the old woman spoke again.

"It seems that you're not the only one interested in the stand." She said. Kyoshi raised an eyebrow at this and looked to where Lan Mei was looking. There were a collection of sailors gathered around one of the other food stalls, most of them talking to one another. However, the youngest looking of the group seemed focused on the fish stand, and Kyoshi in particular. Kyoshi quickly looked away.

"Why is he starting at me like that?"

"You're a lovely young woman, Kyoshi." Lan Mei said with a shrug. "I'm surprised more young men aren't following after you." Kyoshi's face flushed red at the prospect.

"But I'm not really focused on… boys." She said.

"They seem to be focused on you." Kyoshi opened her mouth to protest, but Lan Mei waved her off. "Don't spout any of that nonsense about being too tall or clumsy. If a man takes interest in you, you'd best explore it to see if he's a proper match."

"I don't know… this seems like something Mei would know more about."

"Well you'll need a chance to learn, won't you?" Kyoshi's face grew redder as Lan Mei continued. "But if you're not up for it, there's no need for me to push you into it. I can only offer a few suggestions."

"Of course." Kyoshi held the cuts of fish closer to her before continuing. "Thank you for the fish, Lan Mei."

"Always a pleasure to talk to you again, Kyoshi." Lan Mei nodded as Kyoshi started off towards her home. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder and noticed, to her mortification, that the young man was still looking at her.

_Don't panic, Kyoshi…_ she thought. _You're an Earthbender; you shouldn't panic over a man. It's not like he's a storm or anything…_ Kyoshi nodded. It was just one person who she had distracted, nothing more. She prepared to continue on before she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me!" Kyoshi's body seized up for a moment, but she shifted her energy to calm herself. She turned and saw the young man walking towards her, her sack of coins in his hand. "You dropped this."

"Oh… Thank you." Kyoshi replied, taking the coins and quickly stuffed them in her pocket. "Sorry about that, I'm usually more careful."

"It happens to everyone." The man replied. During the pause that followed, Kyoshi took a moment to size him up. He was taller than she was, but not by much, his skin darkened due to prolonged exposure to the sun. His time at sea had served to tone his muscles well, and to Kyoshi's surprise his face was surprisingly clean shaven.

"I'm Hongli." He said, shaking Kyoshi out of her examination.

"Kyoshi." She replied quickly. "I-I was just on my way home, and I should probably get going soon. I mean, I don't want these fish to spoil-"

"In this weather, they can wait an hour or two." Hongli replied. "Trust me, I know. So, you live around here?" _Be patient, Kyoshi; he's just inquisitive._

"Y-yes, yes I do." Kyoshi shuffled her feet for a moment. "My home is just up the road a ways."

"Oh, that's nice," Hongli replied. "I don't exactly have a home, except for the ship. But then again it's always nice to see the world, stopping at all those different ports along the coast." Kyoshi would beg to differ, but if it made him happier who was she to argue against him.

"I take it you haven't left your village, have you?" Hongli asked.

"No, I haven't…" Kyoshi shuffled again.

"Well, if you want you can always come down to the ship later. I'm sure some of the others might have some stories about travelling you'd enjoy."

"I-I can't," Kyoshi shook her head, trying to hide her blush. "I've got to get home, and I still have some chores that need to be finished up, and then my father wants me to help him with the field tomorrow-"

"But that's only for tomorrow," Hongli took a step closer. "Besides, you can always stop by after your chores are finished."

"Well, yes, I could do that, but I'm not sure if my father would like-"

"You know that someday you're just going to have to live a little, Kyoshi." Hongli took a step closer, but unbeknownst to him he had crossed into a boundary Kyoshi let few in. Nervousness evolved into panic, and Kyoshi took a step back, sending out a bit of her energy in order to Earthbend the man back a few steps. But in her panic, she released too much energy and caused a pillar to shoot up and strike Hongli in the face, knocking him on his back.

_Oh no, I almost killed him._ Kyoshi dismissed the pillar and looked over her accidental victim. He did not appear to be hurt, just dazed a bit, but Kyoshi's mind was running wild with possible scenarios of his reaction, many of them bad. Before he managed to get back up, Kyoshi was already hurrying away, the packets of fish clung tight to her chest and her face slowly draining of color.

Hurrying as she was, it did not take her long to reach her home. To her surprise, Mei was sitting outside, a small stack of clothes sitting next to her. "Mei?"

"Oh, hello Kyoshi." Mei said, looking up from her sewing and smiling. "Mom needed some help, so I decided to come over and help mend some of your clothes."

"Oh, thank you." Kyoshi moved to slip around Mei before her sister took hold of her skirt.

"Kyoshi, is something wrong?" Mei asked. "You seem panicky."

"I… I was talking with this boy, and then he got too close, and I hit him with my Earthbending." Kyoshi blurted out. "But I didn't mean to! He seemed nice, and he didn't really do anything wrong, I just lost my head a bit and I hit him."

"Kyoshi, calm down for a moment." Kyoshi took a few breaths to calm her energy before Mei spoke again. "Sit."

"But I have to get these fish to Mom-"

"She's ten feet away from you; there's no need to rush. Sit." Kyoshi hesitated, but finally nodded before sitting down next to Mei. "So, you saw a boy and panicked when he got a little close."

"Yes." Kyoshi replied, nodding. At this, Mei chuckled.

"You wouldn't be the first girl that has happened to. I used to freak out all the time when boys started talking to me." Kyoshi opened her mouth to speak, but Mei cut her off. "Yes, I'm telling the truth. I might be 'softer' than you, but that doesn't mean I don't get nervous from time to time."

"Oh." Kyoshi was silent for a long time. "But… what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, sure you're going to be panicky, but like I said, every girl is at some point or another." Mei shrugged. "I would always do my best to clear my mind and think I was talking to someone I knew better, like Mom or Li… or even you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing…"

"Nine years ago, it kind of was." Kyoshi gave a huff of annoyance as Mei continued. "All I'm trying to say is that when you're nervous or feeling awkward around anyone, boys included, all you really need to do is just act natural, as if you've known him or her for some time."

"But I'm not sure that people would want to see 'natural' me-"

"That's a stupid idea that you should never talk about again." Mei said quickly. "You've got a lot going for you, Kyoshi. You're pretty, you're intelligent, you're an Earthbender, and even when you act 'serious' you've still got a kind heart." Mei wrapped her arm around Kyoshi and pulled her closer. "If you ignore all that, you're just going to keep smacking boys upside the head every time one of them tries to talk to you." Kyoshi was silent for a long while, contemplating what Mei had just said. Finally, she nodded and returned her older sister's hug.

"Thank you, Mei." She said. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"I wouldn't do anything less for you." Mei said, smiling. "Now, you should probably get those fish in to Mom."

…

"… And after that I didn't really have any issues," Kyoshi said with a shrug. "I didn't really think about it all too much afterwards, though. I just saw it as something that happened."

"Oh." Miyaki was silent for a moment. "So, I just have to act like I normally do?"

"If you mean when you're not demanding things from others, then yes." Miyaki gave a small huff.

"I've stopped doing that…"

"I know, but there's always some time when you might slip up." Kyoshi inspected the Pai Sho board and made one more move. "And I believe that makes game. I win." Miyaki's eyes widened as she turned her attention to the board, realizing that Kyoshi had completely sidestepped her attempt at defense for the win.

"How… when… You cheated!" the young princess cried.

"No, I focused." Kyoshi countered. Miyaki looked up at Kyoshi, her glare fading away as Kyoshi continued. "Be it Pai Sho, boys, or Bending, getting too distracted means that you won't be operating to your fullest capacity. The best thing you can do is drown out enough outside information around you and redirect it towards whatever task you're attempting to complete."

"But if I did that, I would have missed your story." Miyaki pointed out.

"That's why I said 'enough', not all."

"Oh…" there was a long pause. "Is that why you can shoot lightning and I can't?" Kyoshi blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You can shoot lightning from your fingers." Miyaki replied. "Or at least, you should be able to. My brother told me how one of the past Avatars, I think it was Ryuuta but I could be wrong, but my brother said that one time he was able to Bend lightning to pacify a dragon spirit." Miyaki cocked her head to one side. "So, does that mean you can shoot lightning?"

"Well, I… I don't know." Kyoshi chewed her lip for a moment. "I suppose I could do that if I were in the Avatar State, but I'm a natural Earthbender so I might not have the right energy for it."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try." Miyaki pointed out. "So next time you go into the Avatar State, see if you can shoot lightning."

"I can't exactly control the Avatar State yet," Kyoshi countered, shaking her head to dissipate some bad memories. "But I suppose I could give it a try… why don't you try?" Miyaki's eyes widened again.

"I'm not the Avatar… I couldn't do it."

"Did you just say I'll never know if I don't try to Bend lightning?" Kyoshi smirked a little. "If you focused long enough, perhaps you'd be able to get the trick down."

"But, I mean, I'm still learning Firebending… my brother, or my father, they could probably do it, but not me."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't try." There was a long pause before Miyaki spoke again.

"You really think I can do that?" Kyoshi replied with a nod. "Well… I suppose I could try… But after I beat you in Pai Sho, so you're not cheating."

"Alright," Kyoshi said with a chuckle. "One more game, and then you should get back to your practices."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little fluffy chapter to expand on some of Kyoshi's early life which I skipped over for pacing reasons and have some bonding type stuff.<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, Favorites and Follow are much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mai-Lin took a moment to look over Kyoshi. The other girl was standing in the center of Mai-Lin's room, her back straight and her eyes fixed on a point on the wall. _Well, her posture's gotten better._

"So, let's go through it again." Mai-Lin said, taking a few steps back. "Say I'm a noble lady attending whatever social gathering you happen to be present at."

"Right." Kyoshi nodded, relaxing her posture a little. "… Do you want me to introduce myself, or will you start?"

"I'll start; we'll just assume that people know you're the Avatar." Kyoshi nodded again as Mai-Lin composed herself, stepped forward, and gave a bow. "It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Kyoshi."

"The honor is all mine, my lady," Kyoshi returned the bow before continuing. "It is a rare chance that I get to meet one such as you."

"Why thank you. So tell me, Avatar, in all your travels across the world what do you believe is best for the more 'disorganized' masses." Mai-Lin saw Kyoshi's jaw tighten, small indication that she was about to slip. _You can do this, Kyoshi._ Kyoshi regained her composure before giving the smallest hint of a chuckle.

"In my experience, what we really see as 'disorganized' is just based on assumptions. After all, is the life of a noble lady such as yourself any less chaotic than a simpler, agrarian life?"

"Good, good," Mai-Lin said, breaking character for a moment. "You did slip a bit at the beginning, but I think you recovered well… although I would be more careful about comparing nobles to commoners. They tend to get very defensive about that…"

"Right, I forgot." Kyoshi shook her head before Mai-Lin continued.

"Still, it's a lot better than last week. Want to try again?"

"I can't; I have to meet General Ty Jun for another sparring match." Kyoshi said with a shake of her head. "But if I have some time later, maybe we could go over introductions again?"

"Why not?" Kyoshi nodded and made her way for the exit, almost running into Sun as he wandered past.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, stepping aside as Kyoshi stepped out into the hallway.

"No, we were just finishing up here," Mai-Lin said, walking up behind Kyoshi. "Is there something you needed, Sun?"

"Plenty of things, but from you two." Sun shrugged before looking to Kyoshi. "Think we could talk later about your encounter with the Beifong family? You didn't exactly finish on the best note."

"Admittedly, there isn't much to talk about that…" Kyoshi mused. "But I think there are a few more details I might have forgotten. Maybe sometime before dinner?"

"Sure thing." Sun nodded, smiling. Kyoshi retuned the smile and scooted around Sun, heading towards her room to change for her sparring match. Once she was out of sight, Sun looked to Mai-Lin. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh… sure." Mai-Lin opened her door wider to allow the nomad in. "Is something wrong?"

"Well… I didn't exactly want to talk about this in front of Kyoshi. She gets… protective, if that's the right word." Mai-Lin nodded as Sun continued. "I think that minister guy is up to something."

"… I'm sorry, what?" Sun sat down on a nearby stool before continuing.

"The other day I was practicing with my lute when that minister who's always following the Fire Lord showed up, 'Honsou' I think his name was… You know who that is right?"

"Yes." Mai-Lin gave a small shiver. "He creeps me out, if you're wondering, but what makes you think he's 'up to something'?"

"When we were having our conversation, he started talking to me and said a couple of things about Kyoshi's relationships." Mai-Lin gave Sun a blank stare before the nomad continued. "I think he was talking about romantic relationships, but I could be wrong."

"And people wonder why I have issues with nobles." Mai-Lin mumbled.

"I thought you were pretty clear that you thought they were manipulative, but that's not the point." Sun stood and began pacing. "He was trying to be vague, but it was pretty obvious he was trying to push me towards interfering with Kyoshi's life."

"Why?"

"Damned if I know. I mean, Kyoshi does listen to me, but that's usually when she does something that might get herself hurt or when she gets too serious and wants to kill someone." There was a pause before Sun continued. "But the more that I think about it, I actually do feel a bit worried."

"Why? Are you afraid this man might try to hurt Kyoshi?" at this, Sun shook his head.

"No, this isn't like some play where the villain tries to seduce and murder the hero in their sleep." A longer pause. "… It's happened, believe me. I'm just worried that Kyoshi might actually do something that could get herself hurt, and where will I be? Standing over on the sidelines watching?" There was a pause before Sun chuckled to himself. "Do you know the play _Love Amongst the Dragons_?"

"Fire Nation literature isn't very common in the Water Tribes," Mai-Lin pulled up her own chair and sat down. "Enlighten me."

"Well, the play is about a Dragon Emperor who was cursed by a Dark Spirit to live a mortal life," Sun leaned forward as he explained the plot. "He falls in love with a young woman, and their love is enough to break the curse. The Emperor defeats the Dark Spirit and he and his bride live happily ever after."

"Ah… but what does that have to do with anything?" at this, Sun frowned.

"The play's fine, but I hate that most people focus more on the romance part rather than the rest of the plot. Over half the performances I've seen rework the entire story so it's some kind of love triangle that happens to have dragons in it, instead of a story about love conquering evil... then again, it could just be mistranslated, but I'm not so sure."

"… That doesn't answer my question, Sun." Mai-Lin deadpanned.

"Well think about it; either through mistranslation or just plain neglect the story gets warped into something it was never intended to be. I mean, half the scenes where Noren and Noriko actually have chemistry are cut for 'pacing purposes'. If they're trying to show that they're in love, at least they could be more blatant about it." Sun paused for a moment. "I'm getting sidetracked. My point is that it becomes a story about manipulation and backstabbing to get information and find out who loves who instead of a sweet love story."

"Just like what you think the minister is trying to force you into?" Mai-Lin offered.

"Exactly." Sun shook his head. "That's why I don't want to get involved in something like this. I hate it when people try to get me involved in things like that."

"But you know you don't have to be too intrusive about these things," Mai-Lin scooted a bit closer before continuing. "The Northern Water Tribe is full of people trying to adjust and manipulate other's loves, but you don't have to be like that. You can just stand to the side and be ready to help Kyoshi, or anyone really, if they really need it… Isn't that what you've been doing for her already?"

"… You have a point." Sun sighed. "Maybe… Maybe I am just overthinking this."

"You're Kyoshi's friend, and you do care a lot for her." Mai-Lin gave Sun a smile. "It's only natural that you would be concerned about her." Sun nodded, and there was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Yeah, you're right." Sun smiled and stood. "Thanks for hearing me out on this, Mai-Lin."

"No problem." Sun started to leave before Mai-Lin called out to him. "Are you going to talk to Kyoshi about this?"

"Maybe later…" Sun said as he stopped by the door. "I mean, it is her life and all; I think she would want to know if there were people trying to manipulate her behind her back."

"Yeah…" Mai-Lin mumbled, looking away from Sun for a moment. "I can't think of anyone who wouldn't."

…

Days and weeks folded into months. Kyoshi's training was progressing, basic moves of Firebending giving way to more advanced techniques and practices. Adachi drilled her relentlessly, pushing her to further limits of her body and her energy. Outside of her Firebending training, her defeats in sparring matches against Ty Jun were becoming narrower with each passing day, her mind becoming conditioned to any attack the general presented.

As the first year of her stay in the Fire Nation passed its halfway point, as summer gave way to winter, Kyoshi was far beyond the girl she had been when she had first learned of her destiny.

Ty Jun had put her training on hold for a week, so that he could travel north to console some friends, so Kyoshi took some time to continue practicing. She moved through the drills that the general had taught her, advancing up and down the field and imagining as if Ty Jun was there sparring with her. Each strike she gave would have been enough to knock an opponent on his back, and to Kyoshi they had become almost second nature.

"Still practicing?" a voice said from behind her. Kyoshi paused and turned, seeing Prince Adachi leaning against a pillar.

"Miyaki's still being tutored, and I've already had my Firebending lesson for the day." Kyoshi replied. "I do have the right to my own free time, don't I?"

"Naturally." Adachi stepped down into the training field and shed his outer robe. "Then I suppose you have time for a sparring match? No Firebending, just your skill against mine." Kyoshi chewed her lip for a moment. She was certain she could hold her own against the Prince, but the idea of fighting him seemed... off.

_Why are you hesitating, Kyoshi?_ She asked herself. She shook her head to dissipate the thought before speaking. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Adachi smiled and took up a position across from her, the two of them eyeing each other and waiting for the first move.

Kyoshi struck first, running forward and delivering a quick jab towards Adachi's head. Adachi ducked before sweeping his legs towards Kyoshi, but she managed to leap over the attack and punched again. This time her strike hit Adachi in the shoulder, but the prince rolled with the attack and sidestepped Kyoshi.

"Not bad for only a few months of training." Adachi said, kicking out towards Kyoshi's head.

"I've had a good teacher." Kyoshi replied, catching Adachi's leg in her arms and throwing her weight forward in an effort to throw him to the ground. Adachi saw this and used the motion to flip and realign himself.

"But you forget that Ty Jun also taught me, and I've had a lot more experience."

"Then why haven't I lost yet?" Kyoshi smirked. "You must not be that good if you can't even take on a beginner like me." Adachi returned her smirk and rushed forward, striking out again and forcing Kyoshi back. As Kyoshi retreated, Adachi swept his legs out again, catching Kyoshi behind the knees and knocking her to the ground.

"Now, what was that you said about me being unable to defeat you?" he asked, his grin wide as Kyoshi rolled back to her feet. They got back into their starting positions before starting again, Adachi striking first.

"Adachi, did Ty Jun ever teach you anything about using fans in combat?" Kyoshi asked, dodging another strike.

"No. Fans did not catch my interest when I started my training with Ty Jun." Adachi grabbed Kyoshi's shin, but a quick twist of her leg broke his hold. "I just thought they were a bit odd and didn't press the subject. Why do you ask? Looking to seek out that 'Lady Sho' that the general talked about?"

"Yes," Kyoshi let off a series of punches, striking air as Adachi strafed to the left. "There's just something about her that intrigues me."

"I'm sure that every noble in the Fire Nation has said the same thing," Adachi found another opening in in Kyoshi's defense and knocked her down once more. "The thing is, Lady Sho isn't a member of any noble family as far as I know. That's probably why so many people have sought her out; to see if she's actually the noble she claims to be."

"Could it just be that she likes the title?" Kyoshi asked, getting back to her feet. "If she is a woman of some wealth, she might just have some call her 'Lady' as a sign of respect."

"That might be the case…" Adachi mused as he blocked the first of Kyoshi's strikes. "Having never met the lady I don't know. You'll have to find out if she decides to teach you."

"Yes." Kyoshi and Adachi sparred in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "How far away is Ember Island?"

"Not very far; you could probably get there in less than half a day, depending on the ship you take," Adachi struck out, but Kyoshi deflected the strike with ease. "My grandfather had a villa built there for our family's use. We… haven't exactly used it since my mother died."

"I see." Kyoshi leapt away from Adachi's next strike. "But you've been there? What's it like?"

"Ember Island is mostly used by nobles to get away from the stresses of their jobs." Adachi chased after Kyoshi, delivering a series of kicks that she barely blocked. "There isn't much in the way of industry, but it's a nice place to relax, maybe indulge in some things you can't exactly find around the capital."

"I see…" Kyoshi pressed her attack again before continuing. "Can you take me to Ember Island, just so I can see what it's like and perhaps find Lady Sho?" Adachi let out a small bark of laughter.

"You might want to watch how you phrase questions like that in the future, Kyoshi," he said, grinning. "If a woman asks a man to take her to Ember Island, it's usually interpreted as the woman trying to get the man to know her more… intimately." Kyoshi blushed at the implications.

"Th-that wasn't what I was trying to say at all!" She blurted out.

"I know what you meant." Adachi replied, shaking his head before dodging another strike. "And it's not your fault that you phrased it like that, it's not like anyone told you about such assumptions." Kyoshi nodded before stepping out of Adachi's reach once more.

"But to answer your question," Adachi continued. "Yes, I'll take you to Ember Island, once you think you're ready to face Lady Sho."

"Thank you, Adachi." There was silence again as the two sparred before Adachi smirked once more.

"Although at this rate, I think you've got a lot more training to do before you can face her." Kyoshi frowned before rushing forward, throwing all of her weight against Adachi as she tackled him to the ground. He struggled to get up, But Kyoshi quickly grabbed his arms to pin him to the ground.

"You were saying?" she asked, smirking a little.

"… Fair enough, but in real life situations you know tackling someone like this won't do much to stop them from continuing to fight you."

"I know." There was a long pause before Adachi spoke again.

"Are you going to let me get up?" he asked, one eyebrow quirked. Kyoshi smirked again before getting off him and standing up, but when Adachi tried to get to his feet he found his hands and legs were encased in earthen gloves.

"That's for doubting my effectiveness." Kyoshi replied, sitting down so she could watch Adachi's struggles closer. "You can stay there until you learn to stop poking fun at my relative inexperience."

"You're joking, right?"

"I did this to my brother dozens of times when we were kids," Kyoshi shrugged. "He learned a lot faster than you appear capable of." There was a long pause before Adachi gave Kyoshi a half-hearted glare.

"You're an evil, evil woman, you know that?"

"So I've been told, but those people rarely mean it." Another pause.

"Okay, I get your point. Can you let me up before the sun scorches my face off?" Kyoshi nodded before standing up, giving a little stomp to release the earth pinning Adachi to the ground. Adachi took a moment to flex his hands, getting back to his feet once he was certain he had feeling in them once again. There was another pause as the two waited for the other to speak.

"So…" Kyoshi said, massaging the back of her head. "Do you want to keep sparring?"

"I think I've had enough for the day." Adachi replied. "I could probably go for a cup of tea, though… if you're not busy, would you like to join me?"

"I didn't really have anything to do," Kyoshi said with a shrug. "Why not?" Adachi gave her a smile and walked to retrieve his robe, and soon the two had started off down the hall towards the kitchens. A brief wind blew through one of the atriums, causing a small shiver to run up Kyoshi's arm.

"It's getting rather windy, isn't it?" she asked as they walked.

"I suppose," Adachi replied as they rounded another corner. "I haven't really noticed, since it never gets too cold in the Fire Nation." Kyoshi nodded in agreement before Adachi continued. "But you're from the Southern Earth Kingdom, so wouldn't you be a bit hardier when it comes to the weather and not so worried about wind?"

"That's what I've been told, but it should be winter back in my homeland, and… Well, I've come to acquaint wind with storms at times, and I can't say I'm overly fond of storms."

"I see…" there was a pause before Adachi chuckled. "Airbending should be interesting for you if you have issues with storms."

"Please, I'd rather just focus on my Firebending training for now." Kyoshi mumbled. Adachi shrugged before speaking again.

"We don't get a lot of storms around here, so you should be fine. A more open place like Ember Island or some of the barrier islands, though, they get some pretty rough storms during this season." Kyoshi's heart briefly dropped, but she shook her head to dissipate the thought.

"I suppose that's just something I'll have to deal with when I decide to face Lady Sho."

"You've really got your mind set on that, haven't you?" Adachi asked, to which Kyoshi nodded. "Have you talked to Sun or Mai-Lin about this, or General Ty Jun?"

"My friends will most likely support me on this." Kyoshi answered. "Sun especially; he's always looking for way to help me."

"I've noticed." A pause. "And the general?"

"I… I was planning on bringing it up soon, and I was going to ask him if he could show me a little of the technique Lady Sho taught him." Kyoshi shook her head. "But that will have to wait until he returns from his trip."

"Fair enough." They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Kyoshi detected someone coming towards them. Weary that it was that minister trying to dissuade her from something again, Kyoshi turned and blinked in surprise when she saw that it was Fire Lord Mitsuo.

"Avatar Kyoshi," he said, bowing once he had reached them. "I'm not interrupting anything, are I?"

"No, father," Adachi replied, his voice surprisingly cold. "Kyoshi and I were just talking about her training, nothing more."

"I see." There was a long pause, Kyoshi's eyes darting from the Fire Lord to his son. "Prince Adachi… I have been meaning to talk to you about a few matters concerning the state."

"Oh?" Adachi's earlier reservations had seemingly evaporated. Kyoshi retained her passive look, but it took a considerable amount of her will to fight back her smile.

"Yes. They're rather… minor I guess." Mitsuo continued, stumbling over his words slightly. "But I think… Well, I believe I have been a bit harsh, concerning your interests in ruling… Perhaps later you could come to the throne room and we could speak on these matters?"

Another pause, Kyoshi's enthusiasm slowly drifting towards worry. From what she knew, the prince and the Fire Lord had never really worked together as rulers, and the scars of Mitsuo's neglect could run rather deep. Kyoshi's hands tightened slightly as she waited for Adachi's reply.

"I… I have some duties I need to take care of." Adachi said, his voice back to being even and controlled. "But once they're finished I would be honored to address these matters." The Fire Lord's face was unreadable. He merely gave a short nod before speaking.

"I look forward to seeing what ideas you might have, Prince Adachi." And with that the Fire Lord turned to leave, and once again Kyoshi was alone with Adachi.

"That was…" the prince said finally. "That was odd."

"'Odd'?" Kyoshi asked, one eyebrow raised. "Your father comes to you asking for help and you consider it odd?"

"I mean, he's never actually spoken to me in person about these matters." Adachi shook his head. "Usually he sends Honsou or one of his other attendants to summon me… He'll probably have some kind of lecture on what I'm doing wrong as a prince, though." Kyoshi frowned as Adachi started to walk off.

"You need to have more faith in your father, Adachi," she said, following behind him. "He's just trying to do his best raising you and Miyaki and ruling the Fire Nation."

"I know, but it's been almost eleven years since my mother died," he countered. "You think he would have moved on since then. Don't get me wrong, I miss my mother, but I haven't allowed it to rule me like it's ruled him." Kyoshi frowned and hurried to cut Adachi off.

"So you're going to allow your father's grief to continue to drive a wedge between you two?" she asked, her eyes narrow. "He's personally come to you for help. You need to take this opportunity and repair your relationship."

"I've tried that before, Kyoshi." Adachi moved to walk around her. "But every time I have he's fallen back into his way, I'm not sure if this one time is going to be any different." Kyoshi chewed her lip for a moment, desperation growing inside her. Finally, she darted forward and grabbed ahold of Adachi's wrist, tugging him back to stop him.

"Please, Adachi," she said. "I've been separated from my family for almost a year, and I don't want to see you and your father remain so estranged like this. I've tried so hard to help your father come to his senses, and now… now is the closest I've ever seen him interact with you." Adachi opened his mouth to speak, but Kyoshi cut him off.

"Please, Adachi. I… I care _deeply_ for you and your family." She looked down for a moment before continuing. "You all have taught me so much, both in Firebending and how to be a better leader. I just… I just don't want to see your family broken up like this." There was a long pause, Kyoshi waiting for Adachi's response. She could feel his arm shift in her grasp, a small chill running up her arm as he took hold of her hand.

"I know, Kyoshi." He said. "And I thank you for all you've done. Maybe I have been a bit hard on my father, but it's still been ten year since we've really, truly talked with one another as father and son. I-I'm not sure if he's still the man I remember."

"Can you at least try?" Kyoshi looked back up at him. "If not for me, then for the Fire Nation." There was a long pause, Kyoshi and Adachi looking into each other's eyes as they waited for the other to speak. Finally, Adachi smiled before giving Kyoshi's hand a small squeeze.

"I'll try." He said. "Now, how about that tea?"

"Right." Kyoshi let go of Adachi's hand, and the two continued on their way. They continued to talk, and Kyoshi could not help but smile.

She had succeeded. And it was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Another slower chapter, but I'll be working to get the plot moving again. Need to get Kyoshi to start learning how to kill people with fans, after all.<strong>

**Once again, thank you to everyone who has read and followed this story. Your continued support really means a lot to me.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ and related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are all appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you really like the story, share it with your friends, or check out the _Kyoshi Rising _TvTropes page (link on my homepage).**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"So, you want to face Lady Sho?" Ty Jun had said once Kyoshi had explained everything to him. "Well, I have heard of crazier things."

"You don't think I can do it either." Kyoshi had replied, he voice dropping.

"No, I'm sure you could, but remember when I said she was a very fickle trainer. It will take a lot more than just being the Avatar to impress her. I mean, you've advanced rapidly with your combat training, but I still think you need to do something more if you want to catch Lady Sho's attention."

That had been two days ago, when Ty Jun had returned from his journey. Now, Kyoshi found herself stumped.

"What do you think I should do?" Kyoshi asked Adachi as they met for tea, a small ritual they had developed following Adachi's encounter with Fire Lord Mitsuo.

"I don't know," Adachi said with a shrug, taking a sip from his tea. "Gaining honor and respect is one of those things that always a bit incomprehensible to outsiders like you." At this, Kyoshi frowned. "I didn't mean to say that you couldn't do it," Adachi added quickly. "Just that it might be complicated, especially concerning a martial arts master like Lady Sho. Ty Jun got through with his secret combat technique, but unless you find some way to Bend metal I'm not sure if you can come up with anything like that quickly."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." Kyoshi mumbled, staring down into her tea for a moment before an idea came to mind. "What else can I do? I… don't have to kill anyone, do I?

"Well, you could try to capture some notorious fugitive," Adachi mused. "But that could take time, and the world is a big place; you could be searching for some time before you actually find your mark."

"… Fair point." Kyoshi paused. "Maybe I should talk to Sun; this seems like the sort of thing that he would be interested in."

"Well, why not?" Adachi turned to one of the nearby servants. "Ask the nomad Sun to come and join us, if he's not occupied." The servant bowed and departed as Adachi turned back to Kyoshi. "I'd think you'd want to go to him first."

"Well, I considered it, but then I thought that you or your father would know more about how to impress someone in the Fire Nation." Kyoshi took another sip from her tea. "Speaking of, you never told me how your meeting with your father went."

Kyoshi could see that Adachi was hesitating. Had it really gone that bad, or was Adachi just struggling for the right words.

"It went better than I thought it would." Adachi said finally. "It was just a few issues concerning taxation for next year, nothing really world changing. But… well, it did feel good to finally speak to my father as an equal." Adachi raised his tea to Kyoshi as if to toast her. "Thank you for that extra push."

"You're welcome." Kyoshi replied, raising her cup in response. The two drank their tea in silence before the servant returned.

"The nomad as you requested, my lord." The servant bowed as Sun walked into the room, a small scroll tucked under his arm.

"So this is where you two run off to in the afternoons," Sun mused, looking around the room a few times. "Very nice."

"You're always welcome to join us if you'd like," Kyoshi offered.

"Nah, tea isn't exactly my thing," Sun said, sitting down between the two. "You know it makes me drowsy, right?"

"Right, I forgot." Kyoshi replied with a shake of her head.

"But, enough on sleep. What can I do for you two?"

"Well, it's Kyoshi's problem, mainly," Adachi replied, taking another drink. "She is looking to impress a master on Ember Island-"

"But I can't think of anything to impress her with." Kyoshi continued. "She's turned down the likes of the Fire Lord, so I can't just say 'I'm the Avatar' and expect her to teach me from there… not to say that I would."

"True…" Sun rested his chin in one of his hands before speaking again. "What if you caught a dragon?"

At this, both Adachi and Kyoshi choked on their tea. "I'm sorry, what?" Kyoshi asked.

"In _The Avatar and the Dragon Queen,_ Avatar Katsurou tamed the Dragon Queen's mount to show his worth to her." Sun looked to Adachi. "I know that's only a play, but there's always a little basis of reality in plays, right?"

"Yes." Adachi shuffled in place for a bit before continuing. "The Dragon Kings did not get their names solely because they were powerful Firebenders; to have any right to their thrones they had to tame a dragon and then ride it into battle once the time came… But no one has managed to tame a dragon in a thousand years."

"Really?" Kyoshi asked, one eyebrow raised. "I would have thought that at least one of my past lives or one of your ancestors could have done it."

"And wasn't Avatar Ryuuta tied to dragons?" Sun added. "All the pictures I've seen of him have a dragon in them, even if it's a really small one."

"He's associated with dragons due to calming a dragon spirit that threatened to collapse half the Fire Nation due to some kind of slight against it." Adachi replied. "But he never took a live one as a mount. Avatar Ryuuta's spirit animal was a Komodo Rhino, not a dragon."

"Oh…" Sun's face fell, and his eyes drifted towards the table. "Although it would give Kyoshi plenty of prestige if she _did_ manage to tame a dragon, wouldn't it?"

"If she survives the encounter, then yes it would." Adachi took a sip from his tea. "Many have died trying to tame dragons. My father said his uncle tried to tame one once, and no one ever saw him again after that." Kyoshi's jaw tightened slightly, her mind going over other possibilities.

"What if I tamed something else besides a dragon?" she asked. "Surely there are other exotic and dangerous creatures in the Fire Nation besides dragons."

"The closest thing would be a Boarcupine, but there's a small population of them that live on Ember Island, so I expect that Lady Sho has seen one at some point or another." Kyoshi's spirits dropped again. She idly pushed her tea mug around with her finger, her mind continuing to draw blanks on what to do.

"Maybe you just need to beat her in combat?" Sun offered. "Wouldn't that be impressive?"

"Yes, but everyone has said that I have a very small chance of actually seeing her, much less beating her." Kyoshi sighed. "This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be…"

"Not everything in life is easy." Adachi said, reaching to refill Kyoshi's teacup. "But you're the Avatar; I'm sure you'll be able to impress Lady Sho one way or another."

"And if you don't you can always train with something else," Sun pointed out. "It doesn't have to end just because you got one major setback. If things worked that way, I'd probably just be another wandering storyteller instead of a musician." Kyoshi looked to Sun, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sun." she replied, taking another sip of her tea. "Who knows, maybe we could find someone to train you in case you get attacked while I'm not around."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sun said, smiling. "Then I could actually advertise myself as 'Sun, Sellsword and Wandering Minstrel'… unless people are still intimidated by the name 'sellsword'." Sun looked to Adachi. "What do you think? Is sellsword a bit too intimidating?"

"For some, I suppose it would be." Adachi replied. "But then again, as nobility the name is more acquainted with lowlifes or would-be mercenaries." The two continued their conversation while Kyoshi focused on her tea, her mind drifting briefly to the mysterious Lady Sho of Ember Island. Something to impress her would be hard to find, but Kyoshi was an Earthbender; when had she backed down because something was hard?

A small shift in her energy would have hinted at otherwise, but Kyoshi paid no mind and instead turned her focus back to her friends.

…

Miyaki liked to be informed, and she had heard of the conversation that her brother had had with Kyoshi. Was Kyoshi really considering taming a dragon? Miyaki shivered with excitement at the possibility; not only was she friends with the Avatar, but the Avatar would have a _dragon_ to command… Or at the very least, some other powerful beast to call her own.

_And as princess of the Fire Nation, it is my duty to see to it that she gets that chance!_

So as she headed to meet with Kyoshi for the day, a plan had formulated in her mind. There were few wild animals around the capital, but her brother had told her of a place near the edge of town, where creatures from all over the Four Nations were kept. Perhaps one of those would be to the Avatar's liking.

"You seem happy today," Kyoshi nodded as Miyaki met up with her. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Miyaki said in a singsong tone. "I was just thinking that I want to choose where to go for the afternoon."

"Isn't that what you usually do?" Kyoshi asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well… no, there was that one time when we went down to the docks." Miyaki pointed out. "That was your idea, remember?"

"True." Kyoshi paused before chuckling. "Alright. Lead the way." Miyaki nodded before starting off, Kyoshi following right behind her. They made their way to the gates, and the young princess had to wave off some of her servants in case they were considering bringing a palanquin by.

It had not been long, but Miyaki had come to enjoy walking more than riding in a palanquin.

"So, your Firebending training is still going well?" Kyoshi asked as they passed through the palace gates. "You haven't exactly told me a lot about it."

"Master Gorou likes it when I'm a bit secretive about things." Miyaki said, leading Kyoshi along the edge of the plaza. "Although… I've been practicing in secret because I want to shoot lighting."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I asked my father about it, but he didn't have a lot to say. I asked my brother about it, and he thought I was joking. I asked Minister Honsou about it, and he said I should 'focus on less frivolous issues'." Miyaki frowned. "I would have thought he would support me in this."

"Well, I can't exactly say I have a high opinion regarding Minister Honsou." Kyoshi muttered, at which Miyaki raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Miyaki asked. "Did he do something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that." Kyoshi replied with a quick shake of her head. "There's just something about the way he speaks to me that doesn't feel right… I'm not sure if he even likes me."

"But you're the Avatar!" Miyaki cried. "Who wouldn't like you?"

"If I recall, you didn't like me for the first few weeks I was here." Kyoshi said with a smirk. Miyaki was silent for a long while before turning her attention back to the road ahead.

"Well… that was before you started spending time with me."

"Fair enough." The two walked in silence, their path taking them further and further away from the center of the capital. Miyaki was relying heavily on memory of her conversation with her brother, so she had to stop frequently to refresh those memories. _Why does my brother have to be so dumb and not explain these things better?_

"Are you lost, Miyaki?" Kyoshi asked.

"No. I'm just…" Miyaki looked around. "Just trying to remember where we are, that's all."

"… Isn't that relatively close to being lost?"

"No, it's not." Finally, Miyaki remembered her bearings, and the two started off again.

"So where exactly are we going?" Kyoshi asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Miyaki answered with a smile.

"I don't know; there aren't many things that can surprise an Earthbender," Kyoshi countered. _Oh, just you wait,_ Miyaki thought. The air seemed to shift as they continued walking; it grew thick with the scent of fresh hay, and Miyaki thought she could hear the braying of several animals. Another minute of walking, and Miyaki spotted a row of barns up against the wall of the city. Deciding that now was a good time to let the Avatar in on the surprise, she stopped and turned to Kyoshi.

"So, we're going to be there," she pointed down the street towards the barns. "I'm gonna help you tame a dragon!"

"Wh-what?" Kyoshi asked, taking a step back. "I thought your brother said that there were no tamed dragons… and how did you hear about that?"

"Um… you talk really loud?" Miyaki offered before changing the subject. "There aren't any dragons, but I thought maybe you could practice on some other animals for when you _do_ go out and tame a dragon. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I don't know…" Kyoshi had begun massaging her hands. "I wasn't exactly sure about the whole 'tame a dragon' plan to begin with, so this might not be the best idea…"

"Come on, you can do it!" Miyaki hurried back to Kyoshi and started tugging on her sleeve. "Maybe you'll really like it, and then you can save some poor town from an angry dragon."

"But I've already done something like that." Kyoshi protested as Miyaki dragged her towards the barns. _Why isn't she enjoying this? Aren't Avatars supposed to have spirit animals?_ The two continued to the barns, and Miyaki could see a variety of animals stored away or being tended to. A lanky man in light armor spotted them and moved to intercept.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here," he began before Miyaki interrupted.

"I'm Miyaki, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, and this is the Avatar," Miyaki cocked her head towards Kyoshi. "I'm gonna help her tame a dragon." The man was silent for a moment, eyes darting from Miyaki to Kyoshi. "Do I need to get out the royal seal? You know the punishment for waylaying a princess."

"N-no, there's no need for that." The man said quickly. "It's just… we weren't expecting an inspection so soon… and we have no dragons."

"Well, you have to have some kind of wild beasts around, right?" Miyaki raised an eyebrow. "The Avatar will tame them."

"I never agreed to this…" Kyoshi mumbled, but Miyaki ignored her.

"So, will you help the Avatar and let her tame a beast?" the man fidgeted for a moment before speaking.

"Well… there is one thing… Follow me." The man continued into the complex, Miyaki and Kyoshi following behind. "A few weeks ago, a couple of men returned from a documentation trip to the Southern Earth Kingdom. They said they were looking for animals to put on display, like some kind of zoo, but they were having problems with one…"

"What is it?" Kyoshi asked, suddenly interested. "I'm from the Southern Earth Kingdom, so I know many of the animals there. I know Gopher Bears are rather hard to tame…"

"No, it's not a Gopher Bear." The man stopped by a particularly large stable, the grate to view the animal having been barred shut. "This is mostly a security precaution. The thing is very… precise when attacking." As if on cue, the door to the stable shook with an impact, the creature behind it roaring in frustration. Miyaki took a step back in surprise, her hands quivering for a moment.

"A shirshu…" Kyoshi breathed. "You caught a shirshu and locked it up in a box?"

"It kept attacking the handlers!" the man protested. "What were we supposed to do? Let it run amok paralyzing people?"

"You should have let it go." Kyoshi muttered. "Shirshus are hunters, and more importantly they can track their prey over thousands of miles. It can still smell its home, and is trying to get back to it." The man was silent, shuffling away from Kyoshi.

"W-we didn't know…" he stammered. "It's not like they live around here."

"I don't blame you for that, but next time you should do some research before you go about kidnapping dangerous creatures." The shirshu once again slammed against the door of the enclosure, Kyoshi not flinching for an instant. Miyaki's eyes darted from her to the door, waiting for some kind of response.

"I'll need meat." Kyoshi said finally, looking to the man. "Fresh meat." the man nodded and hurried off, leaving Kyoshi and Miyaki alone.

"So, you're going to tame it?" Miyaki asked.

"I'm going to calm it down so it will trust these men enough for them to transport it back to the Earth Kingdom where it belongs." Kyoshi replied, walking towards the door.

"But what about taming dragons?" Miyaki asked, staying back in case the beast attacked again. "Wouldn't you want some experience taming something first?"

"I never said I was going to tame a dragon. I will find some other way to earn honor and respect." Kyoshi walked to the door and placed a hand upon it. The shirshu stopped growling and sniffed a few times.

"It's okay," Kyoshi said, her voice soft. "I'm not here to hurt you; I'm going to help you get free." The beast growled again. "Don't worry, these men trust me. I'll make sure they take you back to your home."

"You… you can understand it?" Miyaki asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Not exactly. I don't understand its growls, but I can get the meaning behind them." By now the man had returned with several cuts of meat, a few other handlers armed with ropes and spears following behind him. Kyoshi crossed and took the juiciest of the cuts before turning her attention to the other men.

"If all goes well, those won't be necessary." She said before turning back. "Now, unlock the stable."

"That thing will attack you as soon as it sees you." The man said, nodding to his compatriots who began to undo the latches on the door.

"Trust me, it's already seen me." Miyaki raised an eyebrow. How could the thing see her behind a closed door? The last latch was undone, the men quickly pushing the door open before scrambling for cover.

Miyaki was about ready to join them once she saw the shirshu. It was massive, almost as large as a fully grown Komodo Rhino, and coated in thick brown and black fur. Its body was like that of a wolf, powerful legs and paws sporting razor sharp claws. It had no visible eyes, but its nose had several thick feelers that made it look like a pair of hands. The shirshu growled again, showing off jaws filled with teeth.

Against all logic, Kyoshi took a step towards the beast.

"It's okay," Kyoshi said, one hand held out towards the shirshu. The thing snarled before lashing out, its whip like tongue streaking towards Kyoshi. Kyoshi quickly closed her hand, a stone wall forming before her and blocking the strike. "Stop that, I'm trying to help." Kyoshi lowered the wall, and Miyaki breathed a sigh of relief as the shirshu did not attack again. Slowly Kyoshi inched forward, keeping her hand up to both calm the beast and prepare in case it tried to strike again.

"It's okay," Kyoshi repeated again as the shirshu continued to growl at her. "Here, eat this." She held out the slab of meat, the shirshu leaning forward to sniff the offering. Miyaki's hands tightened before the shirshu snatched the meat from Kyoshi's hand, ripping off chunks before swallowing them whole. "There, see? I'm not going to hurt you." Kyoshi inched forward again, her hand still at the ready. The shirshu paused from its feeding to sniff Kyoshi's hand, its nose brushing up against her. Finally, the shirshu resumed eating, allowing Kyoshi to close the distance between the two.

"There, it's all better now," she whispered, running a hand down the shirshu's back. "You can trust these men. I'll make sure they get you home, okay?" the shirshu's only reply was a small grunt, and with that Kyoshi walked out of the stable and back to Miyaki.

"Wow, that was amazing!" the girl cried. "You can probably tame a dragon really easy if you do that!"

"I think I've had enough taming for now." Kyoshi replied with a chuckle before turning back to the various attendants. "Now, it would be best if you don't cage the shirshu when you transport it back to the Earth Kingdom. Just speak to it calmly and offer it meat and you should be-"

"Kyoshi, behind you!" Miyaki took a few more steps back as the shirshu moved to the entrance of the stable, prodding Kyoshi in the back with its snout. Startled, Kyoshi spun around as the shirshu gave a small whine.

"What? No, I don't have any more food." Kyoshi opened her hands to allow the shirshu to sniff them. "See? No more. You should just calm down and let these men take care of you." The shirshu whined again and prodded Kyoshi once more. "Stop that! I don't have anything for you."

"I think it likes you." One of the men said from the side. "You sure you don't want to take it home with you?"

"What? I can't take care of a shirshu!" Kyoshi cried, to which the shirshu whined and took a step back. "I-I mean, I'm the Avatar, but I've got other duties I should focus on." Miyaki's eyes darted from Kyoshi to the shirshu, her mind working to try and put together what she was seeing. _Is _this_ the Avatar's animal companion?_

"But it's been acting more docile than ever." The man pointed out. "You've got some kind of way with animals, and who knows what kind of trouble it might cause if you're not around."

"You don't know that. I calmed the shirshu, it should be fine." The shirshu prodded Kyoshi with its snout once more. "Will you please stop that?"

"I'm not sure it will." Kyoshi was about to speak again when Miyaki stepped forward.

"Kyoshi, you have to at least try," she said. "The Avatar has an animal companion to guide them, and maybe this… thing is yours. And wouldn't it look good if you managed to tame something that no one else has ever tamed."

"My father told me of people taming shirshus," Kyoshi replied. "It's hardly an unknown occurrence."

"I've never head of one." Miyaki cocked an eyebrow. "If I've never heard of one, why should someone else in the Fire Nation."

"That's not incredibly sound logic." The shirshu whined and was now sitting down, sniffing at Kyoshi and waiting.

"I think that settles it," the man said. "It really does want to stay with you." Kyoshi opened her mouth to protest, her eyes running from the shirshu to the men to Miyaki. Miyaki started chewing her lip, waiting to see just how Kyoshi would react. _It's a spirit animal, right? She has to like it._

"… Fine." Kyoshi said with a sigh. "I'll try and see what I can do. But if the shirshu really wants to leave, and I'm sure it does, then I'll bring it back so you can release it."

"That's a pretty big if." The man said with a chuckle before he and the other turned to leave. "We'll be here if you need any help, Avatar." Once they were out of sight, Miyaki turned her attention back to Kyoshi.

"So…?" the girl asked.

"Let's just hope that this won't get me into any further trouble with your father." Kyoshi mumbled before looking to the shirshu. "And you, I don't know what you are thinking, but I hope that soon you'll be able to see reason and will return to your home." The shirshu just gave a small growl before resting its head on Kyoshi's shoulder.

"It really does like you." Miyaki said, walking over to Kyoshi's side. "What are you going to name it?"

"Hopefully, nothing," Kyoshi replied, breaking away from the shirshu and heading off down the street. Miyaki and the beast followed behind, the young girl trotting up to the Avatar's side. "Hopefully, it will come to its senses and allow itself to be released back to the Earth Kingdom."

"But maybe it's your spirit animal." Miyaki offered. "Would you want to release your spirit animal to the wild?" Kyoshi did not answer, and the three continued to walk in silence. "Kyoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that, if you do decide to tame more animals, you can tame a Flying Koala-Monkey for me?" At this, Kyoshi looked to Miyaki in confusion.

"A what?"

"A Flying Koala Monkey. Those live in the Earth Kingdom, right?"

"… I'm still certain that I'm done 'taming' wild animals for some time now."

…

_Either the nomad is truly dense, or he does not have any feelings for the Avatar,_ Honsou mused as he made his rounds once more. _Let's hope for the former._ He had hoped that the nomad would have done something to turn the Avatar away from her continued intrusion into Honsou's sphere of influence, but that had not been the case. To make matters worse, now there were rumors circulating that the Avatar really _did_ hold affections for the Prince.

_We can't have that. If the Avatar and the Prince remain together, imagine the chaos._ Honsou shook his head. It was just becoming more difficult with each passing day.

As he crossed near one of the courtyards, he heard voices. At first he paid them no mind, but as the voices grew louder and began mixing with some other sound, Honsou's curiosity became piqued. He adjusted his course and headed for the source of the sound, preparing himself for whatever lay ahead.

"I think it's hungry again," the voice of the young princess said.

"I'm pretty sure it's a 'she'." The Avatar countered. "And… well, maybe you're right. I suppose we should have picked up some fish or other meat at the market."

"But that would cost money." As Honsou rounded the corner, he froze as he saw the princess and the Avatar standing before a large beast, the creature's tail swishing from side to side.

"Wh-what is that thing doing here?!" he cried, all composure and poise replaced by fear. The Avatar and the princess turned to face him.

"Oh, Honsou, you're here." The princess said. "Have one of the empty stables cleared out for the Avatar's spirit animal. And have a few servants bring it some meat, quickly."

"Y-you can't seriously think you can keep some beast-"

"She's a shirshu." The Avatar quickly corrected.

"Regardless," Honsou said with a huff. "Get rid of it, at once!"

"I've tried, believe me." The Avatar replied. "But she seems intent on following me around wherever I go. Just give it some time, and maybe she'll lose interest and want to go back to the Earth Kingdom." _Why can't you just go back and forget about the Fire Nation,_ Honsou thought.

"You can't keep it here," Honsou repeated, his eyes narrowing. "I won't allow it."

"Well I will!" Miyaki took a step forward. "As Princess of the Fire Nation, I command you to provide food and housing for the Avatar's spirit animal until she leaves to master the other Elements."

"Know your place, child." Honsou barked. "You are not in a position to command me."

"Do you want me to tell my father that you refused a request from the Avatar, from me?" Honsou's jaw tightened.

"He wouldn't listen to you."

"But he will listen to me," Kyoshi said, her own eyes shifting into a glare. "I am going to care for this shirshu for at least a week or two, and it is for the betterment of the Fire Nation and my training that I do so. I'm sure the Fire Lord would be willing to listen to reason on such matters."

"We'll have to see about that." Honsou turned and stormed off into the palace, his hands clenched tight. The Avatar was a guest of the royal family, not a member; she had no right to command him like that, and she definitely had no right to bring in strange beasts. Taking the most direct route, Honsou was able to reach the Fire Lord's throne room with surprising speed.

"Honsou," Fire Lord Mitsuo said as Honsou entered. "You seem… angry."

"Forgive me, my lord." Honsou bowed, doing his best to regain his composure. "But I believe that the Avatar has overstepped her boundaries as a guest of your house."

"How so?"

"She has brought in some monster with intentions of 'caring for it'. Worse, she has turned Princess Miyaki to her side in this, and they are commanding me to see that it is housed and fed."

"And you haven't?" the Fire Lord asked. Honsou blinked a few times before continuing.

"Of course not, my lord. The Avatar is not my master; her words should not hold any weight in commanding me." Honsou took a step towards the Fire Lord. "And think of it; her actions are in defiance of your own ability to command. She twists and manipulates others to get what she wants. Surely you must see this, my lord." There was a long pause as Mitsuo thought it over. Honsou's palms started sweating as he waited for the Fire Lord to speak.

"I don't see any harm in the Avatar having a pet." The Fire Lord said. At this, Honsou's face dropped.

"But have you _seen _this creature?!"

"No, I haven't but remember that the Avatar has always had a spirit animal to accompany them on their journey. If this is that animal, who am I to oppose the will of the cosmos?"

"But my lord-"

"No, Honsou, I don't want to have any more trouble about this," Mitsuo leaned back before continuing. "If it becomes a problem, I shall deal with it in my own time. Until then, see to it that the Avatar has everything she needs to complete her task." Honsou's jaw twitched a few times. Had the Avatar's grasp already tightened around the Fire Lord? Was she using her "affections" to sway the Royal Family?

That must have been the case. But Honsou knew he could not say anything about it directly.

"… As you wish, my lord." With that Honsou bowed, turning to leave so as to hide his scowl.

_You have not won this yet, Avatar,_ he thought. _The Fire Nation needs to be reminded that it does not need you._

* * *

><p><strong>I had many ideas about what Kyoshi's spirit animal would be. First it actually was a gopher bear, then it was a Badgermole, before something clicked and I thought "Shirshu".<strong>

**Now, your homework is to come up with a name for the shirshu. I have a few ideas of my own, but I would like to hear if you have any.**

**And one more thing, I have been working on a one shot concerning Aang and Kyoshi discussing children. I consider it semi-canonical to this story, so if you're interested check it out once I finish it... whenever that is.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. reviews, favorites, an follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kyoshi arrived to her training session with Ty Jun later than normal, on account of her new duties taking care of the shirshu. Ty Jun did not seem to mind, though, and if he did he did not say anything as she got into her sparring armor.

"So, what will you be teaching me today?" she asked as she strode to the center of the field.

"Well, since you seem intent on facing Lady Sho," Ty Jun replied as he grabbed the fans from their table of weapons. "I suppose now would be a good time to see how well you react against someone wielding fans."

"That is, if Lady Sho is willing to see me." Kyoshi pointed out.

"True, but with you having tamed that… shirshu, is that what you called it?"

"Yes," Kyoshi nodded in reply. "I named her Isra."

"I see." Ty Jun took up his position on the other side of the field. "Now, on to business. Consider this something of a final test; you need to use everything I have taught you if you are going to stand a chance against any opponent, especially one like Lady Sho."

"So if I defeat you, then I'll be ready?" Ty Jun was silent for a moment before giving an uneasy grin.

"If it makes you feel better, sure." Kyoshi had no time to respond, for Ty Jun had unfurled the first of his fans and darted forward, sweeping out towards Kyoshi. Kyoshi jumped back, raising one hand up to deflect the strike and redirect Ty Jun's momentum. Ty Jun merely rolled with the block, using the shift to draw his other fan and smack Kyoshi across the face, the metal stinging against her skin as she broke away.

Kyoshi took a moment to check her face, and after her hand came away with no blood she decided to press the attack. She darted off to the side and grabbed Ty Jun's arm, shifting her energy in an attempt to throw him. But he was prepared for that, and after using the momentum to take up a new position he shifted his own energy and sent Kyoshi flying with a twist of his arm.

Kyoshi lay on her back for a long while, staring up at the sky as Ty Jun walked over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Kyoshi replied, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. "I just trying to think about how I lost."

"I can answer that question." Ty Jun fanned himself down for a moment. "You're not trying hard enough."

"… Excuse me?" Kyoshi sat up to look at the general.

"I can sense it in your aura; you're strong, both in spirit and in body, but you still hold yourself back for whatever reason." Ty Jun snapped the fan shut before continuing. "When I was in training to become an officer, my instructor pitted me and several others against one another in a series of war games. I continued to lose for various reason, until my instructor explained what I was doing wrong."

"Which was?"

"I held back. Oh, I'd commit my men to a charge, or set up some innovative tactics and strategies, but I would not commit myself all the way; maybe some of the enemy got away, regrouped, and then countered whatever plan I had, or I would pull back at a crucial moment because I thought I had completed what I had set out to do.

"In the same way, you'll commit to a strike or a block, but only just. You won't actually go all the way, and that is why I'm able to break away and defeat you. Skill and planning only go so far," Ty Jun raised the closed fan as if it were a baton. "It is by commitment that you can succeed; the will to do whatever it takes to overcome and crush your opponent by whatever means necessary." Kyoshi was silent for a moment, mulling over Ty Jun's words before she got back to her feet.

"I… I think I understand."

"Then put it into practice." Ty Jun gave her a minute to compose herself before attacking, striking out with the fans once more, Kyoshi ducked and dodged from every strike, keeping her footing loose so she could react quickly. Occasionally, she would give a small strike or jab to probe ty Jun's defenses, but he was able to counter every attempt at a full attack.

_It is by commitment that you can succeed._ Kyoshi's jaw tightened, as she blocked another strike, scanning once more for an opening. But Ty Jun's defense was incredible, the fans he wielded giving him extra room to shield himself.

_Commit._

Kyoshi took a deep breath, calming her energy quickly. Soon the Fire Nation had been drowned out, the palace and the training ground slipping away into nothing. It was only her and her opponent, offence and defense.

It was then, that Kyoshi pressed.

She dodged a strike from Ty Jun before rushing in, closing the distance between her and her opponent rapidly. Ty Jun stepped back to try and allow Kyoshi to overstretch herself, but a quick change allowed her to twist and strike out, dislodging one of the fans from his hand. Ty Jun lashed out, jabbing at Kyoshi's arm to block her attacks, and Kyoshi was forced away for the briefest of moments. But soon she was back in the fight, darting to her right to try and hit Ty Jun and knock his energy off balance.

Her fist collided with his ribs. His energy uprooted, Ty Jun struggled to regain his footing. _Commit._ Kyoshi pressed in, giving the general one final strike to knock the last of the fans out of his reach, and knock him to the ground.

Kyoshi's focus broadened once more. All was quiet, save for her breathing as she gasped for air. "I… I did it…" she said between ragged breaths.

"That you did." Ty Jun replied, rolling back to his feet. "See what you can do once you commit to a strike?"

"I… I beat you…" Kyoshi said, still trying to catch her breath. "I… I won. I didn't think I would win, but…" she chuckled. "I actually did it."

"Do you need a moment to bask in your glory?" Ty Jun asked, to which Kyoshi shook her head.

"No… I just need to catch my breath." Kyoshi took a few deep breaths. "I beat you… Does that mean I'm ready to face Lady Sho?"

"Almost." Ty Jun gave her a sly smile. "Do it again five more times."

"What?!" Kyoshi cried.

"I consider myself a good fighter, but I am nowhere near Lady Sho's level. A little more practice never killed anyone, now did it?"

"Keep this up, and I may yet disprove that theory." Kyoshi mumbled, to which Ty Jun laughed.

"Don't worry, Kyoshi. I am many things, but a murderer of Avatars is not one of them." Ty Jun walked over and retrieved his fans. "Now come on, let's go through that again and see if we can improve your focus." Kyoshi nodded, taking one last deep breath before getting into her defensive position.

It was all just a few more steps. Kyoshi would have to remain committed to them.

…

Mai-Lin had refilled her water skin, a practice that her teachers had told made it easier for healing should the need arise. Gently she wrapped a small strand of water around her hand, allowing the liquid to run through her fingers and back into the water skin. Her dexterity had improved, but she still had a ways to go before she could call herself a master.

Master Waterbender. It should have been a fine title, but it continued to leave a bad taste in her mouth. She sighed as she capped off her water skin, trying to put the title out of her mind, but it continued to drift back. Master Waterbender. Someone in a seat of power.

She shivered as more memories came back to her. Some good, but the good were few and far between. Her hands tightened and her teeth ground together, and for a moment she almost lost focus on the rest of the world. That moment passed, though, and Mai-Lin was returned to the Fire Nation.

_That's in the past…_ She thought, shouldering her water skin. _I've left that, and I'm going to the South Pole. It'll be fine._ She gave another sigh, starting out through the palace in search of something to do. Kyoshi had her training, Sun his writing, but she was an outlier, a Waterbender surrounded by fire.

Another thought to be set out of mind. Mai-Lin shook her head and continued on.

She did not get very far before the feeling of being watched crept over her. She stopped and looked around, but spotted no one among the pillars and hallways. Another shiver ran up her spine, but she paid it no mind and resumed walking. She might not have known how to fight with water, but she was far from defenseless.

So focused was she on avoiding whoever it was that was following her that she lost track of where she was heading. Any other time she would not have mind wandering aimlessly, but with someone following her in a strange place she could not bring herself to such a state. She kept walking, hoping that soon she would get an idea as to where she was.

That idea was soon in coming as she heard laughter, interspersed with the calls of some animal. _I must be near the stables, then,_ she thought. She would have turned and continued on elsewhere, but her latent curiosity had gotten the better of her and she pressed on, thoughts of whomever might be following her rushing from her mind.

The stables took up a large, open space on the northern side of the palace. There were a few rows of barns on the end of the space where the various mounts the Royal Family or guards used were kept, but that was not what caught Mai-Lin's attention. What did catch her attention were the others gathered around Kyoshi's shirshu, the creature curled up to let Kyoshi scratch behind its ears.

"Oh, Mai-Lin." Kyoshi said once she noticed the Waterbender. "Adachi was just telling us about his first trip to Ember Island. Care to join us?" Mai-Lin started forward, but froze when the shirshu raised its head as if it were looking at her. Every joint in her body stiffened, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly at the thing "watched" her.

"It's okay, Isra," Kyoshi said, scratching the shirshu a few times. "Mai-Lin's a friend; you don't have to scare her." Isra set out a small growl and lowered her head, Kyoshi turning back to Mai-Lin. "See? She's friendly."

"S-sure." Mai-Lin stammered, inching closer to the group. "I know you're the Avatar and you're supposed to have a spirit animal, but could you have chosen something… smaller?"

"I don't think so." Sun mused. "I've never heard of an Avatar that had a Fire Ferret or a Flying Lemur as a spirit animal, so maybe there's something more to it than we see…"

"Mai-Lin," Kyoshi asked, one eyebrow raised. "You're not scared of large animals, are you?"

"I-it was a bad experience with a Turtle Seal when I was a little girl," Mai-Lin said quickly. "It's a silly thing, really. I've been trying to get over it, really."

"Well, now's the perfect time to get over it," Kyoshi said, gesturing towards Isra. "Come on, pet her."

"I-I don' think that's a very good idea…" Mai-Lin mumbled.

"Don't worry; Isra's friendly. Just make sure she doesn't lick you; shirshu spit has several toxins that will paralyze you for hours if it gets into your bloodstream."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Mai-Lin asked, eyes widening.

"Well… She's been very good lately." Kyoshi offered. "Come on, just one pet."

"M-Maybe some other time," Mai-Lin offered as she scooted around the group, taking a spot further away from Isra. Once she had relaxed a little, she spoke again. "So, you were saying?"

"Right," Kyoshi nodded. "Adachi was telling us how he tried to kill the ocean."

"… What?"

"That's what I said," Sun replied. "I remember my father asked my mother to turn off the sun once, but I never really understood why…"

"It was nothing like that," Adachi said with a chuckle. "I was three at the time, and hadn't had the chance to get out of the capital and see the ocean. Sure, people _told_ me about the ocean, but I'd never truly seen it.

"So when we arrived at Ember Island, I was absolutely terrified of it. Just the way it moved, the sounds it made; it was like I was being attacked on all sides by some ravenous spirit monster."

"That's what I thought storms were at first," Kyoshi mused.

"So I got it into my head that if the ocean was some kind of monster, I could kill it. I'd only recently found out about my Firebending, so one day I went down to the beach and started blasting away with whatever I could muster." Adachi chuckled before continuing. "Of course, I wore myself out after a few punches, but I resolved to keep trying until I had slain the ocean… or I would have, if I hadn't gotten distracted and if my mother hadn't explained to me just what the ocean was."

"Well…" Mai-Lin said. "The Northen Water Tribe has a legend that the Moon and Ocean Spirits did take physical form long ago. They live somewhere out in the more frozen parts of the North Pole."

"Really?" Adachi asked, one eyebrow raised. "I never heard of something like that."

"My master mentioned a few things about the Moon and Ocean," Kyoshi offered. "It wasn't much, but Mai-Lin's story does make a bit of sense. Maybe it just isn't widespread knowledge."

"Maybe…" Adachi mused before Mai-Lin spoke.

"So, I admit I'm a bit late to the conversation. Are we talking about fears or something?"

"Or something," Sun said. "Kyoshi said she was planning to take a trip to Ember Island to finally meet that Lady Sho she keeps talking about."

"She's that reclusive martial arts master, right?" Mai-Lin asked.

"Yes." Kyoshi replied. "I was just asking Adachi if there was anything else he could tell me about Ember Island before I left."

"And… you're going to do this by yourself?"

"Oh no. Adachi was going to go with me to make sure I didn't get lost or anything." There was a small growl from Isra.

"I didn't forget about you, Isra." Kyoshi replied, scratching the shirshu once more to calm her before looking back up to Mai-Lin and Sun. "Of course, you two will be coming with us."

"A chance to get away from the palace and see more of the Fire Nation?" Sun mused before grinning. "Sounds like a good excursion to me. When do we leave?"

"As soon as I can make arrangements with my father," Adachi replied. "So… probably a week, give or take. I may be speaking to him on a more regular basis, but he is still a busy man and it will take some time for the villa to be finished up." Mai-Lin remained silent. An excursion away from the palace did sound nice, but it seemed as if they were trading one facet of the nobility for another. The royal family had been kind to them, but experience warned Mai-Lin of other possibilities.

"Mai Lin?" Kyoshi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." She said with a shake of her head. "Just got lost in thought, that's all." It was not the whole truth, but Kyoshi did not seem to mind all that much and instead had turned her attention back top Adachi.

"My sister might ask to come along," Adachi was saying. "I'm not sure if that's a very good idea, though; she's still big on attention grabbing, and that might distract you during your training."

"Nonsense," Kyoshi replied with a shake of her head. "Miyaki supports me, and if it weren't for her I would not have gotten Isra."

"True."

"And if she does become a problem, Mai-Lin and I can always distract her before she distracts Kyoshi," Sun said, grinning. "How's that sound? Give you a chance to get out there and impress some masters?"

"That is tempting," Kyoshi thought for a moment. "I think you could do it if the need arises." Kyoshi then looked to Mai-Lin "What about you, Mai-Lin? Are you willing to look after the princess?"

"I think I can do that." Mai-Lin replied with a nod. "I've had to deal with younger children before, related or otherwise." There was a pause before Sun spoke.

"I didn't know you had a family," he said. "I don't want to be too intrusive or anything, but you never really talk about yourself all that much."

"I know." Mai-Lin shrugged. "I just don't really have reason to talk about them." A larger lie than before, but once again the others did not seem to mind all that much. "But if you're curious… I have a younger brother. His name's Tuugaq, and he should be six in a few months."

"I'm sure he misses you a lot." Kyoshi said. _I hope you're right, Kyoshi,_ Mai-Lin thought as Kyoshi continued. "Have you ever thought of sending a message back to the Northern Water Tribe, just to let your family know you're doing okay?"

"No." Mai-Lin said quickly, to the surprise of the others. "I-I mean, no, I haven't really had the time or the resources to write to them. It's not like Waterbending has the ability to send messages thousands of miles away with ease."

"You could use a messenger hawk," Adachi offered. "We might not interact with the Water Tribe in person, but we do send diplomatic messages back and forth from time to time. I could speak with my father and see if he would be willing to send out a message for you."

"But how is one bird supposed to find one family in one of the most populous cities in the world?" Sun asked.

"My family has connections." Mai-Lin said out of instinct. "I-I suppose if you sent a message, they would be able to get it."

"Sounds easy enough," Adachi said. "Why don't we go talk with my father now and see if he would be willing?" Mai-Lin bit her lip.

"No, it's fine," she said. "I'll ask about it at some other time, if that's alright."

"Suit yourself." Adachi said with a shrug. "But my offer still stands." It was an offer Mai-Lin had no intention of taking him up on, but he did not need to know that. Now would be the best time to change the subject.

"So, what else is there to do on Ember Island while Kyoshi's out training?" She said. Adachi began explaining, but Mai-Lin found her mind drifting elsewhere.

_I'll have to talk to them about it someday… but not yet._

…

The breeze had definitely warmed since they had departed from the Fire Nation capital. Kyoshi had taken time to step out on the bow of the ship headed for Ember Island, sunning herself in the afternoon light. Behind her she heard a shuffling as Isra came up and rested her head on Kyoshi's shoulder.

"You're probably not used to this, are you?" she asked, to which the shirshu replied with a growl. "I thought not. But then it's better than spending all day cooped up in a box, isn't it?" another growl, softer this time. "I'll take that as a yes." There was silence for a moment, Kyoshi looking out across the sea while Isra continued to rest her head on Kyoshi's shoulder.

"I'm still surprised that you decided to stay with me," Kyoshi said. "I'd thought you'd want a chance to go back to the Earth Kingdom." Isra gave a soft whine. "Don't worry; soon we'll be back in the Earth Kingdom, heading to whichever Air Temple I'm supposed to go to." She frowned at this. She had been told that the fire Sages would arrange for her transfer to the care of the Air Nomads once her Firebending training was complete, but now that she had more or less severed her ties with the order her future seemed in doubt.

_Maybe those men that knew Sifu Lau Dan might be of some help._ It might take some work to get in touch with them, but Kyoshi hoped it was not impossible. She was shaken from her thoughts when Isra lifted her head as someone else stepped out on deck.

"Enjoying the view?" Adachi asked, walking over to the railing and leaning against it.

"Oh yes." Kyoshi replied, looking back out across the ocean. "I always liked the sea, but back home it was a bit cold and choppy. Here it's just… peaceful."

"Guess that's another reason why everyone loves to go to Ember Island." Adachi replied. "Guess you were also thinking about Lady Sho a bit?"

"Among other things." Kyoshi answered, looking over to Adachi. "Really, my next thought was on how I'm going to get to the Air Nomads."

"Tiring of our hospitality so soon?" Adachi asked, giving Kyoshi a sly smile.

"No, nothing like that," Kyoshi looked away. "I just like to be prepared for these things, you know?"

"Right." There was a pause before Adachi spoke again. "If nothing else I can ask if one of the navy ships can take you to the Earth Kingdom, and then you can work from there."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kyoshi chuckled. "Or I could always try to learn the Elements out of sequence and Waterbend myself to the Air Temples." Isra gave another whine. "Don't worry, I'd remember to bring you along too."

"You two have certainly bonded quickly," Adachi said.

"Yes," Kyoshi replied, reaching up to give Isra a scratch. "I guess your sister was right when she said this was my spirit animal… Now I just need to learn how to ride her."

"Ride her?"

"Why not? She's big enough." Kyoshi looked to the shirshu. "Besides, imagine how much ground I could cover if I learned to ride. I could cut down a trip across the Earth Kingdom by several days, if not more."

"I can see your reasoning." Adachi looked away for a moment. "If you're interested… I could help you learn how to ride her." Kyoshi looked to Adachi, one eyebrow raised.

"How would you know how to ride a shirshu?" she asked.

"I don't, but I do know how to ride a few other animals, so I might be able to use some of my experience from that." Adachi looked back to Isra. "A small Komodo Rhino saddle should fit her just fine. I could see if I could get one made and we can work from there."

"Thank you." There was another pause, both of them just staring out at the ocean and waiting for the other to speak. Kyoshi could feel a few hints of nervousness welling up inside her, and she resisted the urge to chew her lip once more. _Why am I nervous? Adachi is my friend; I can say whatever is on my mind to him… right?_ She did not have a chance to act on any impulses, for the two of them were interrupted by a small snort from Isra as someone else came out on deck.

"Are we there yet?" Miyaki asked, coming up to Kyoshi's side. "It's so boring down below."

"We should see the island soon, Miyaki." Adachi said, peering around Isra to get a better look at his sister. "After that, you're free to do whatever you want."

"Within reason, of course." Kyoshi added quickly. Miyaki gave a small roll of her eyes before she began to look between the two of them.

"Is that why you two are out here?" she asked. "Or are you just being all weird instead."

"Two people can have a conversation without 'being weird'," Kyoshi replied, looking to the girl. "Your brother and I were just discussing what would happen once we finally reach Ember Island."

"Sure you were." Miyaki mumbled, looking out at the ocean. "So after you do all that training with that lady, what are you going to do then?"

"Probably just relax a bit, I guess." Kyoshi shrugged. "Sun's always told me that I push myself too hard at times, so this could be a good opportunity to show him that I am capable of taking a step back from my training. And…" there was a pause, during which Kyoshi gave a small chuckle. "Well, I haven't seen as much of the Fire Nation as I would like; now would be a perfect opportunity to do so."

"Oh." there was another pause before Miyaki cried out. "Is that it Ember Island there?"

Kyoshi and Adachi looked to where Miyaki was pointing. Off in the distance was a small island, flatter than the main islands of the Fire Nation but still retaining a craggy, volcanic shape. It was a ways off, but Kyoshi could still make out a few small patches of green along the slopes of the larger hills.

"Certainly looks like what I remember," Adachi replied, breaking off from the two. "I'll go check with the captain to see if I'm right." As he left, Kyoshi made to head back below deck.

"Where are you going?" Miyaki asked.

"To get my things ready when I go to face Lady Sho," she replied, stopping to look over her shoulder. "I might not see you all very much at first, so I hope you all enjoy your stay."

"Oh…" Miyaki looked down at the floor for a moment. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"Not really, no," Kyoshi shrugged again. "But I'll be back soon, I promise you that." Miyaki nodded as Kyoshi slipped below deck, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the low light. Once they had, she continued on down towards her bunk, collecting a small pile of extra clothes and other supplies. The last to go was Lau Dan's pendant, which she draped over her neck with the utmost care. _Maybe Lady Sho has some connection to the symbol…_

"I take it were getting close?" Kyoshi turned and saw Sun standing outside her room, his lute slung over his shoulder.

"Yes; we should be docking in an hour or two." Kyoshi replied, pulling the strings of her pack tight and crossing to him. "What are your plans for Ember Island?"

"Besides supporting you? Well, Adachi said it was a place where nobles and such go to relax, right?"

"Right?"

"So there's bound to be some artists around looking for patronage. I could go talk to them and see if there's anything I can pick up for when we go back to the Earth Kingdom." He smiled. "I'm still a collector of songs and stories, after all."

"True." Kyoshi and Sun made their way out on deck. "And when this is over, maybe you'll have a lot to talk about… whatever it is that Lady Sho is going to teach me."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

It took a little less than an hour to reach the island. The main town was a bustle of activity, with vendors lined up against the docks to present their wares to travelers from afar. Kyoshi could see dozens of fine silks, gems, and other precious goods on display, their creators calling to her in an attempt to lure her closer.

"If you need us, just find the biggest house on the island," Adachi said as Kyoshi lead Isra way from the group. "That's our villa; we'll have everything set up for when you come back."

"Right."

"Hey, Kyoshi," Adachi reached over and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Good luck." Kyoshi smiled before breaking off, heading into the crowd with Isra following behind her. Although the crowds quickly parted for the two, Kyoshi could tell that the shirshu was getting uncomfortable as they walked. _I can't really blame her, though._

Their wanderings took them to a central plaza. While still busy, it was much calmer than the markets at the docks, and Kyoshi and Isra were able to find a spot in the shade to rest for a moment. They continued to draw stares, but Kyoshi paid them no mind.

"I suppose we should find someone who knows where Lady Sho lives," Kyoshi said, scanning the crowds for a moment. "Unless you could find her for me?" Isra gave a snort of disagreement. "Didn't think so." Another moments rest, and Kyoshi was ready to move on. She got up and dusted herself off, wandering back into the crowds with Isra.

"Excuse me," a voice called out to her. Kyoshi stopped and turned as an older woman approached her. "I've never seen such a creature before. What is it?"

"It's a shirshu," Kyoshi explained, turning a little so Isra could step forward. "Her name's Isra."

"Very interesting." The woman said, nodding. "Where did you find it?"

"She had been brought to the Fire Nation capital, and I managed to reach out to her there." A pause. "She's… not for sale if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, don't worry my dear." The woman chuckled. "I was just curious about it. Tell me, what brings you to Ember Island with an unusual creature if you are not looking to sell it?" _Someone who can provide directions? I suppose I'm luckier than I thought._

"I'm looking to train under Lady Sho." Kyoshi said. ""You wouldn't know where she lives, would you?" the woman frowned for a moment, thinking the question over.

"I've never met the lady myself," the woman replied. "As far as I know, she only ever sends out her servants to run errands for her. But I believe I know where she is." The woman turned and pointed up a street. "Follow that road until it takes you into the mountains. I think I saw one of her servants use that road, so you might as well try."

"Thank you for your help, miss," Kyoshi replied, giving the woman a bow.

"Oh, it's always a pleasure to help." The woman replied, smiling. "Best of luck on your attempt to study with Lady Sho." And with that Kyoshi and Isra started off, passing through the crowds and heading up into the mountains. Soon, the houses and shops began to thin out, smaller residences and villas disappearing the further up Kyoshi traveled. The sound had dropped off to almost nothing, all she could hear being the chirping of unknown birds and the distant rolling of waves.

Finally, after several minutes of walking, Kyoshi spotted a larger house at the end of the road. The building was walled off, a feature Kyoshi had only seen in the estate within the capital, with a large wooden gate in the center. What she could see beyond the wall did not look all that different from the other villas, with a garden and small moat surrounding a central living space. As Kyoshi approached, she saw that the handles to the door had been carved from driftwood, formed in the shape of an unfurled fan.

_This is the place._

"Ready for this, Isra?" Kyoshi asked. The shirshu gave a small snort, and with that Kyoshi reached forward and gave the door a few hard raps. There was a pause as Kyoshi waited, seconds ticking by with only the ambient sound to keep her company.

Kyoshi knocked again, waiting to see if anyone would respond. Once more, no one came, and Kyoshi knocked a third time. Finally, Kyoshi heard a shuffling noise before a slide on the door was pulled back, someone peeking out at Kyoshi.

"What do you want?" the person behind the door said.

"My name is Kyoshi," Kyoshi replied. "I have come to ask Lady Sho if she would be willing to take me on as a student."

"Lady Sho does not take visitors, much less students." The person replied. "Someone has mislead you."

"Please, I only ask for an audience with the Lady." Kyoshi said, taking a step forward.

"Why?"

"Because I want to train with her." Kyoshi replied, eyes narrowing. "I thought I made that clear just now."

"And your pet?" the person asked, eyes darting to Isra.

"She is a shirshu, an animal native to my homeland in the Southern Earth Kingdom." Kyoshi looked to Isra. "I tamed her in an attempt to impress Lady Sho." There was a pause at the person behind the door looked back to Kyoshi. "All I'm asking for is an audience with Lady Sho. I will speak for myself there." Another pause.

"Wait." And with that the slide closed, and all fell silent again.

"Well, I suppose that could have been worse." Kyoshi said to Isra. "Let's hope that Lady Sho is willing to speak to me soon."

…

Sun had also broken off from the group early, taking a different path than Kyoshi. He had drifted through the various stalls and vendors, examining all the exotic goods that he could before moving on. _Wish I had some money; some of those things would make nice gifts._

He made his way through the vendors and down the houses and other buildings lining the beach, just taking in the smells and sounds around him. It was different from the capital, with the salty air doing more than enough to stimulate his senses. It was like being back on the road in the Earth Kingdom again, that sense of natural calmness that always made him happy when travelling.

He stopped for a moment when he came to a gap in the buildings. Before him was a pleasant stretch of beach, the ocean calmly lapping against the shore. But what truly caught his attention was a small building tucked behind the hills near the beach, just out of sight and invisible to anyone who was not looking for it. Curious, Sun changed directions and headed off down the beach, grabbing a discarded piece of driftwood to use as a walking stick.

The building was vibrantly painted in reds and gold, images of dragons taking up several of the outside pillars. It appeared well maintained on first glance, but closer inspection showed signs of weathering and rot among the boards and pillars. Sun tapped against one pillar with his walking stick, stepping back when the pillar creaked slightly. "Probably not the best idea to go further…"

But beneath the roar of the waves over the nearby hills, Sun thought he heard voices. Curiosity rising again, he found an entrance and wandered inside, holding the stick close in case there was some thief waiting in the dark.

His thoughts of thieves proved unfounded. As he wandered, he came across a massive room, empty save for a few rows of chairs built near a stage. Upon the state was a group of people, men and women both, conversing with one another and pouring over small scrolls. Sun blinked in surprise as he realized what he had just stumbled across.

He was in a theater, and actual Fire Nation theater, and he was witnessing a rehearsal for an actual Fire Nation play.

Sun would have been content to stay in the shadows and watch had one of the men in front not noticed him among the darkened corners of the theater. "Hello? Is there something we can help you with?" the man called.

"There are many things," Sun replied, crossing over to them after slinging his walking stick over his shoulder. "'But what need have I of verse when there are such masters set before me?'"

"That's from Ban Li's Odes," one woman said. "You know them?"

"I've dabble in a few things here and there," Sun replied, grinning. "Studying bits of poetry is just one of them."

"Well, it's wonderful to meet another practitioner of the arts." the first man said, leaping from the stage, crossing to Sun and offering a hand. "My name's Jeong. We're the Ember Island Players."

"Sun, Earth Kingdom Minstrel." Sun replied, taking Jeong's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Earth Kingdom, huh?" Jeong asked, cocking his head to one side. "What brings you this far east?"

"Wanderlust, mostly. A few of my friends wanted to visit the Fire Nation, so I thought that coming with them would be a great time to study some more works, maybe bring some back to share with people in the Earth Kingdom." Sun chuckled. "But you are a theater troupe?"

"Well, we're working towards that," Jeong said with a sigh, gesturing to the others of the group. "We only formed a few months ago, and we're still working to get some funding so we don't all starve before the year's out. You know how that is, don't you?"

"Yes," Sun nodded. "So, your next performance is really important. What are you working on, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, there's no problem at all with asking." Jeong led Sun up onto the stage and into the group. "We were just going to start rehearsing an adaptation of "Love Amongst the Dragons'. The patrons of Ember Island love romance stories like that, so if we can impress them then we can get proper funding."

"And a chance to fix this place up." Another person piped up.

"Sounds nice." Sun nodded. "Mind if I take a look at your script?" the first woman who spoke nodded and passed sun a scroll. Nodding his thanks, Sun took the scroll and began to quickly read through it, his expression souring a bit once he saw what translation they were working with.

Way _too sappy, even for this story… and the evil spirit is cut out entirely… No, we can't do anything with this._

"Is something wrong?" Jeong asked, noting Sun's concern.

"Uh… no! Nothing's wrong!" he said, handing the scroll back and forcing a smile. "But I was thinking, if the nobles of Ember Island expect stories like this, what if you were to give them something… different?"

"What do you mean?" another person asked.

"Well, say instead of this," Sun thought for a moment. "You do a performance of _The Avatar and the Dragon Queen_?" silence reigned in the room, with a few of the actors giving each other nervous glances. "What, is something wrong?"

"Well…" Jeong massaged the back of his head. "We were planning on doing that, but then we got a look at some of the expenses to perform the play…"

"And we have no one to teach us how to do the dances." the second person said.

"And the finale calls for a live display of Firebending." A girl said. "We don't have any Firebenders."

"That is a problem…" Sun mused. "But… I think we can work around those issues. I know the play more or less by heart, and I've tried to work out a few of the dances on my own. I think I've got the hang of most of them, and we should be able to at least improvise the last few."

"And what about funding?" Jeong asked.

"I have a few friends in high places." Sun mused. "You won't have to ask for money after that."

"And the Firebending?"

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it." Silence. "… Eh, can't all be winners. But it doesn't matter." Sun wandered through the crowd as he continued. "You guys are doing your best to put on an amazing performance to secure your spot in the hearts and minds of the Fire Nation. You can't just do whatever is 'safe'; you need to take risks, explore new possibilities that no one else has thought to do. We pull this off, and everyone will be talking about the Ember Island Players for years if not decades after this performance."

"… Well, what have we got to lose?" one person said.

"If the play flops, our friend's investor might not be very happy."

"Don't worry, I know someone even more powerful that can keep him in line." Sun added.

"You seem to know a lot of powerful people for being a nomad from the Earth Kingdom." Jeong pointed out.

"That I do. I'll have to introduce them to you sometime." _And if this works, Kyoshi will probably have a nice load of her stress taken off. Maybe she'll learn something. _"Now, what have you got for scripts?"

…

The hours had ticked by slowly, and still Kyoshi waited for a response from Lady Sho.

The sun had begun its descent, and was now hovering over the horizon and bathing Ember Island in an amber glow. Kyoshi cast a glance towards the sun before turning her attention back to the wooden doors, taking a breath to keep her energy calm.

The first few hours had been fine. Kyoshi had started off by going through a few motions, sliding in and out of Firebending and Earthbending stances as she paraded up and down the street. Isra 'watched' her in silence, wandering off on occasion to root around the nearby trees for food. After going through her practices, Kyoshi had taken to entertaining herself and the shirshu, pushing up small pedestals of rock for Isra to chase after.

Once she had tired of that, Kyoshi had taken to meditating. Her hands folded in her lap and her eyes closed, she allowed her mind to drift away from her body. She thought of her family back home, hoping that her mother had fully recovered from the injuries she had received from the battle against Jian Feng and his thugs. Kyoshi's thoughts also drifted to Lau Dan; had the old Earthbending master stayed in her home town, or had he moved on to other villages to spread his knowledge.

_If he has, perhaps I can see him on my journey._

Eventually even meditation grew tiresome, and all Kyoshi was left with was waiting.

"I hope this is some kind of test," she told Isra, just to break the tension. "… Maybe that servant just forgot about me…" Isra grunted, clearly disinterested in Kyoshi's thoughts. "Or maybe I'm just overthinking things… again."

Kyoshi sighed. This wait was making her grow impatient, no small feat considering she was an Earthbender.

Her patience was finally rewarded when the door opened, the servant poking her head out before opening the door further. "Lady Sho will see you now. Your pet will have to wait in the courtyard as you present yourself to her."

"Thank you," Kyoshi said with a bow, motioning for Isra to follow her in. The courtyard was a beautiful garden filled with flowers and trees, hundreds of different colored blossoms breaking up the patches of red and gold that dominated the Fire Nation. Several small birds watched Kyoshi as she walked towards the house, twittering at her before taking flight.

"I don't wish to impose," Kyoshi said, looking back to the servant. "But is there anything to eat? I haven't had any food since I arrived on the island."

"It is best that you do not keep Lady Sho waiting, miss," the servant said. "I will make sure that all arrangements are ready for when they are needed."

"Oh." a pause. "Could you at least feed Isra? She hasn't eaten much either."

"All will be taken care of." The servant strode past Kyoshi and opened the door to the house. "Continue down the hallway and take a left. Lady Sho is waiting for you there." Kyoshi nodded her thanks and stepped inside, the servant closing the door behind her. Kyoshi took a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness before continuing on, following the servant's instruction as she walked down the hall.

The halls were nothing like what she had seen in the Fire Lord's palace; there was almost no decoration, no tapestries, even lanterns were few and far between. Doors leading to others rooms were little more than bamboo screens, and Kyoshi had to fight the urge to peek inside. The air smelt faintly of sandalwood and polished metal, and Kyoshi thought she could hear a small fountain running off to her right.

Questions about Lady Sho rose in her mind. Hopefully, they would be answered soon.

Kyoshi took a left and passed into a large, empty room. The floorboards beneath her creaked as she walked, breaking up the otherwise total silence that had been Kyoshi's companion so far. As Kyoshi looked around, she could not see anyone else in the room. "Hello? Lady Sho?"

No answer.

Kyoshi took a few steps into the room, looking around. Perhaps the Lady had stepped out, or was waiting for Kyoshi to make herself comfortable before arriving. Kyoshi stopped, looking around the room once more but finding no sign of Lady Sho. "Lady Sho? My name is Kyoshi, and I would like to study the art of using fans from you."

Kyoshi's only warning was a creak in one of the boards. A shiver ran up Kyoshi's spine before she dove forward, narrowly avoiding as her assailant leapt down from the rafters. Kyoshi rolled back on her feet and spun, just as her attacker stood up straight.

She was an older woman, her hair more grey than black. She was dressed in a red and blue kimono, her hands hidden beneath her sleeves. But it was her face that caught Kyoshi's attention; it was painted solid white, her cheekbones and lips highlighted by a series of red streaks. With one fluid motion she crossed her arms, snapping open a pair of golden fans and held them across her chest. With no other options, Kyoshi slid into a defensive stance.

_This must be what General Ty Jun was warning me about._

Lady Sho struck first, rushing forward and swiping the fans towards Kyoshi's head. Kyoshi ducked under the attacks, but her attempt to back up was stalled when Lady Sho spun and jammed her elbow back, catching Kyoshi in the stomach. Kyoshi shifted her energy in an attempt to grapple with her opponent, but Lady Sho twisted her arm around and slapped Kyoshi across the face with a fan. Kyoshi backed up, keeping her arms up to defend her face and core, while Lady Sho drifted to the side to seek out potential weak spots.

Kyoshi feinted to the right to try and catch her opponent off guard, but Lady Sho called her bluff and lunged, snapping one fan shut and bringing it down on Kyoshi's hand. Kyoshi rolled with the attack and tried to counter, but the other woman was too fast and darted away, unfurling the fan once more before sliding into a different position. The two faced each other down for several moments before Lady Sho struck, charging left and spinning again. Kyoshi moved into the attack to try and flank Lady Sho, but caught another fan to the face for her trouble.

Before Kyoshi could right herself, Lady Sho swung low and hooked Kyoshi's leg, yanking her off balance. Kyoshi slammed into the floor, but before she could get off the other woman had pinned her arms to the ground.

"This is the kind of girl Ty Jun sends me?" Lady Sho asked, her voice harsh from aging. "Pathetic. And here I thought you were of some interest."

"Let me back up," Kyoshi growled in response. "And I'll show you just how pathetic I am." Kyoshi shifted her arms and pushed upward, using all of her strength to try and throw her opponent off. She did manage to get free, but Lady Sho was able to recover and reposition herself incredibly quickly as Kyoshi rolled away.

_I need to commit… I need to try and finish this._

Kyoshi got back to her feet just as Lady Sho launched another attack. Kyoshi ducked to the right and struck, trying to catch Lady Sho as the older woman rushed past. Kyoshi missed, but the strike was enough to force Lady Sho to take a few steps back, allowing Kyoshi a bit more room to maneuver. Kyoshi pressed in, striking at every weak spot she could reach, but once more Lady Sho was able to dance away from her attacks.

As Kyoshi kicked out, Lady Sho ducked under the strike before reaching up and grabbing Kyoshi's leg. Kyoshi attempted to use this to pivot and realign herself, but was caught off guard when Lady Sho darted in and lay a stinging blow across her face once more. Kyoshi was on the defensive once again, but she could not hold out forever before Lady Sho once again knocked her to the ground and pinned her.

"Your determination will only see that you fail, girl." Lady Sho said, pressing her foot into Kyoshi's back. "Give up, now."

"No." Kyoshi pushed up again and broke free, but Lady Sho leapt back before throwing her fans. The fans sailed through the air and stabbed into Kyoshi's sleeves, pinning her to the floor like a Spider-Fly stuck to a needle. As Kyoshi struggled to free herself, Lady Sho walked over and looked down at her.

"Your form is unrefined, and your confidence is an issue," the older woman said. "I do not know what's worse; your form, or that Ty Jun thinks that you are worthy of my teachings."

"How do you know I trained with Ty Jun?" Kyoshi asked, pausing from her struggles to get free.

"I know a lot of things about you, 'Avatar'. And I still find myself unimpressed." Lady Sho reached over and pulled her fans out of the floor, releasing Kyoshi. "Yet against my better judgment, I cannot allow someone as awful a fighter as you roam around. I will train you to use the fans." Kyoshi blinked in surprise a few times before rolling back to her feet.

"You'll train me?" she asked, still not believing what she had just said.

"What are you? Deaf? Did you not just hear what I said?" Lady Sho rolled her eyes and dusted her fans off. "Yes, I will train you. I don't expect you to do well, but I think it would be a service to the world that we don't have untrained fools like you roaming around." Lady Sho crossed the room and opened the door, behind which the servant from earlier was waiting. "Mika, set up a room for our visitor, and give her some medical supplies in case she is injured."

"Yes, my lady," Mika bowed before looking to Kyoshi. "If you would please follow me." Kyoshi nodded and followed the servant, looking back to Lady Sho once more before the other woman disappeared.

"I suppose I should have expected that," Kyoshi mumbled as she followed Mika down the hall, their only stop being to gather a small pile of bandages. Idly Kyoshi massaged her face, trying to restore some feeling into it after it had been struck so many times.

"Lady Sho is very particular about who she trains," Mika said.

"Well… yes, I suppose that makes sense." Kyoshi sighed, remaining silent until they had reached a room at the far end of the hall. Pulling back the slide revealed a simple dwelling, with a small bowl for water, a mirror, and a cot being the only major features.

"This is where you will be staying until Lady Sho deems you ready," Mika explained as Kyoshi stepped in and studied the room. "I will be by later to bring you some food, and I anticipate Lady Sho will begin your training at dawn tomorrow."

"You anticipate?" Kyoshi asked.

"That's what she has done in the past." Mika replied. "If you need anything, just come and find me." Kyoshi nodded, and Mika was about to leave before something came to Kyoshi's mind.

"Mika, you have served Lady Sho for some time?"

"Yes, I have."

"Is she always so…" Kyoshi thought of the right words to say. "… Like this?"

"I have nothing but respect for Lady Sho," Mika replied. "It's just how some things are."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took longer than I anticipated. Primarily because it's almost 9K words long, and then I had some issues on names for Kyoshi's shirshu, and then I was at a hotel without easy access to the internet so I couldn't upload this until today. But that's alright, because this chapter has lots of stuff in it.<strong>

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Your support means a lot to me.**

**And if you haven't already, check out my new short-story _Councenling_, wherein Aang and Kyoshi talk about things. And check out the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes page (link is on my page)**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related character. Reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kyoshi was still sore from her sparring match with Lady Sho the day before, but the medical supplies that had been provided were enough to sooth the worst of the pain. Kyoshi finished pulling on her boots before heading off down the hallway heading back towards the room that she had fought Lady Sho in. Upon entering, however, the other woman was not there, even after Kyoshi checked the rafters and corners to see if she was lying in wait.

Kyoshi turned to search elsewhere when she saw Lady Sho standing at the end of the hallway, her face painted as it had been the day before. "You're late, Girl."

"But it's dawn." Kyoshi replied as she crossed over to Lady Sho. "And I was looking for you and couldn't-" Kyoshi was interrupted when Lady Sho smacked her with a fan.

"So now not only are you deaf, but you're also and idiot?" Lady Sho scoffed. "The sun started its rise an hour ago. _That_ is dawn, not now. And had you any brains, you would have avoided bumbling around like this."

"Sorry-" another smack.

"I did not ask for you to speak." Lady Sho snapped before turning around. "Come, we've wasted enough time as it is." Kyoshi followed after the woman, the two of them heading outside and through the gardens. The air was cool against Kyoshi's skin, and she shivered slightly before she got used to the temperature. When they stopped, Kyoshi saw a large pit on one end of the field and a well on the other, a small bucket resting on the rim of the well.

"My koi pond dried up last year." Lady Sho said. "I hope to have some koi to watch before spring and summer fade away. Fill the pond for me."

"I fail to see how this has anything to do-" Kyoshi started, only to be interrupted by another smack.

"You fail to see anything because you are an idiot girl." Lady Sho interrupted. "Fill the pond. I will be meditating here," she pointed to a small circle off to her left. "And will tell you what to do once you are finished." With that Lady Sho broke away, kneeling and folding her legs into a meditative position. There was a long pause, Kyoshi looking to Lady Sho in case there was any more information she needed.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Lady Sho asked. "Get to work." Kyoshi hesitated for another moment, but nodded before heading towards the well. It was fairly deep, and filled to the brim with clear water. After taking a moment to judge the distance between the well and the pond, Kyoshi took the bucket and dipped it into the well, water sloshing into the vessel.

However, as Kyoshi pulled the bucket out, she cried out in surprise as a stick smacked against her knuckles, the bucket tumbling from her grasp and spilling its contents across the ground. Kyoshi looked over to Lady Sho, who had slid her hand back into her lap.

"You did it wrong," she said. "Try again." Kyoshi furrowed her brow, but said nothing before going to retrieve the bucket. Once again she dipped the bucket into the water, and once again Lady Sho threw a stick to knock it free.

"Did you not just hear what I said? You're doing it wrong."

"How? I'm trying to fill the pond, but you just keep-" Kyoshi was silenced as a stick collided with her forehead.

"Deaf, and stupid." Lady Sho muttered. "Again." Kyoshi grumbled, but did not protest before going to retrieve the bucket. She stopped at the well for a moment, looking to Lady Sho in anticipation of her throwing another stick. Kyoshi took a breath before filling the bucket, pulling it free just as Lady Sho drew her hand back for another strike.

_No, I will not let you stop me._ Just as Lady Sho threw her projectile, Kyoshi stepped back and hurried towards the pond. A second stick hurtled through the air, missing Kyoshi by inches before she reached the pond. Smirking a little, Kyoshi quickly dumped the contents of the bucket into the pond, just as Lady Sho hit her target and knocked the now empty bucket from Kyoshi's hand.

"You did it wrong, again." Lady Sho sighed. "But then what was I expecting from an idiot girl such as you? I have nothing more to teach you today."

"What?" Kyoshi asked. "But all you've done is ask me to do chores and threw sticks at me."

"So?"

"What kind of training is that? You haven't taught me anything!"

"On the contrary, I think we've learned a lot today; primarily that you are a deaf, idiot girl who cannot listen to simple instructions. I ask you to do a simple task, yet you stomp around like a clueless Komodo Rhino." Lady Sho closed her eyes. "I have nothing more to teach you today. Rest, and we'll see what other blunders you have in store for me tomorrow." Kyoshi's jaw tightened, but she said nothing before bowing and walking off.

…

The next day, Kyoshi was greeted by Mika, the servant waiting outside her door before Kyoshi stepped out for the day.

"Lady Sho asked me to give you this." Mika said, passing Kyoshi a scroll. Kyoshi took the scroll and unraveled it, scanning through it to see what Lady Sho did not bother to tell her in person.

_Girl,_

_Since you seem stupid enough that I need to spell these things out for you, this note will be your instruction for the day. I am on the other side of the island; come to me. Take the most direct route you can, do not speak with anyone other than myself or Mika, and reach my position by the time the sun is at its highest._

_Leave your pet behind. I know the tracking abilities of a shirshu, and I will not let you exploit them._

"Does she do this with all of her students?" Kyoshi asked, tucking the scroll away in her robe.

"Lady Sho does what she feels is best for each of her students." Mika replied. Kyoshi rolled her eyes and made her way outside, Mika letting her out through the main gate while Kyoshi took a moment to get her bearings.

_So, I need to get there before noon and I cannot talk to anyone._ Kyoshi thought as she scanned the hills ahead of her. _Fantastic._ Kyoshi gave a small sigh and started off, following the main path as far as she could before it disappeared into the underbrush. The various trees and vines made travel slow, but an occasional bit of Earthbending was able to clear the path to where she could walk.

Crossing through the wilder parts of Ember Island was surprisingly pleasant, Kyoshi noted. She was surrounded at all times by hundreds of different birds, their calls providing a welcome background to her trek. The ground was dry, making progress smoother than she had originally anticipated, and the further in she went the underbrush thinned out so that she did not have to use Earthbending to clear her path.

She cast a glance up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. It had drifted a quarter of the way across the sky, slowly inching closer towards Kyoshi's deadline. _I need to hurry._ Kyoshi quickened her pace, pushing aside dozens of vines and bushes as she walked. Finally, the jungle began to clear, and she could hear rolling waves ahead of her.

Kyoshi stepped out into a clearing, stopping when she saw Lady Sho sitting at the other end. "You actually made it on time." The woman said. "I would be impressed, if you were both quicker and did not stomp around like some beast of the field. Perhaps that's what your name means? 'Beast of the Field'? Or perhaps it means 'Klutz'?" Kyoshi said nothing before Lady Sho produced a small bowl of rice from her sleeve.

"Eat." Lady Sho set the bowl down, bidding Kyoshi to sit. Kyoshi nodded her thanks and took the bowl, nibbling at the rice while Lady Sho stood. "Once you are finished, go back to the house. And try to be more careful, next time; your stomping around is just embarrassing." Kyoshi watched as Lady Sho departed, the woman nimbly leaping through the underbrush and out of sight.

_Is that what she meant?_ Kyoshi thought, turning back to her rice. _… Maybe there is a point to all this…_

…

The next few days saw Kyoshi back to the garden, standing between the would-be koi pond and the well. Lady Sho was meditating, her eyes closed as she focused her energy. Kyoshi walked to the well and picked up the bucket, her eyes darting back to Lady Sho to see if the woman was looking.

Kyoshi dipped the bucket into the water once more, and once more a stick thrown by Lady Sho collided with Kyoshi's knuckles and forced her to drop the bucket. "Again."

"You say that every time I try to fill the bucket." Kyoshi replied, turning to face Lady Sho. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Are you such an idiot girl that I need to spell this out for you again?" Lady Sho snapped, although she did not even open her eyes to look at Kyoshi. "I asked you to fill my koi pond. Do so."

"Well I can't do that if you keep knocking away the bucket every time I draw water."

"Because you seem insistent on doing it wrong. Fill the pond properly this time."

"What does that even mean?!" Kyoshi cried, her patience finally wearing thin. "You never take the time to actually explain what any of this means, and you expect me to do this right the first time?!"

"Do fish need to be taught how to swim when they are hatched?" Lady Sho shot back. "Does an animal question how to run when it is born? Did someone command you to Earthbend when you were a child?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"And that is why you keep failing; you don't see." Lady Sho gave a huff. "Fill the pond properly, or I shall release you from my presence and never teach you again." Kyoshi's jaw tightened, but she did not want to press the argument further. She turned and picked up the bucket, her knuckles aching from having been struck so many times. She cast a glare at Lady Sho, not even bothering that the older woman still kept her eyes shut.

Kyoshi was about to scoop up another bucket of water when a thought came to mind. It was when she had had to trek across the island, and how Lady Sho had practically danced through the underbrush after leaving Kyoshi alone. Had Kyoshi not seen her, it was likely that she would have completely missed Lady Sho's departure, she was that quiet.

_Quiet._

Kyoshi blinked a few times, her eyes darting back to the still meditating Lady Sho. Slowly, Kyoshi dipped the bucket beneath the water, allowing it to fill as quietly as possible. That task complete, Kyoshi pulled it gently from the water, allowing the smaller drips to roll down the side of the well and onto the ground. Lady Sho remained silent, and Kyoshi breathed a small sigh of relief as she started across the field to the pond. It was slow work, Kyoshi having to take smaller steps less her boots make too much noise and disturb Lady Sho, and Kyoshi could feel sweat rolling down her temples as she continued forward.

Finally, Kyoshi reached the pond, kneeling and tipping the bucket ever so slightly to allow a small stream of water to flow out. It took close to a minute, but finally the bucket had been empty and Kyoshi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well well, it looks like you can be taught." Kyoshi did not even flinch as Lady Sho appeared behind her. "Although your pace is too slow; at this rate it will be winter before you even finish filling the pond."

"Sorry, Lady Sho." This earned Kyoshi a smack on the back of the head for speaking out of turn, but she did not mind. She had figured out the secret of Lady Sho's words, and that was a good enough victory for her.

…

Lady Sho led Kyoshi up a koala-sheep path to a high place on Ember Island's central mountain. From here, Kyoshi could see every settlement and villa on the island, and she could even make out small specks of people going about their business. _I wonder where my friends are in all that… I hope they aren't worrying about me._

"Pay attention, Girl," Lady Sho called, drawing Kyoshi's attention away from the view. "Idiots gawk when their masters attempt to teach them. Are you confirming that you are an idiot?" Kyoshi merely shook her head, knowing that speaking too freely would earn a slap from Lady Sho's fans. Lady Sho reached into her kimono before producing two paper fans, tossing them to Kyoshi with a flick of her wrist.

"Because you are still stupid and untrained, I do not want to risk you bumbling around and damaging my fans. You will use paper fans for now." Lady Sho's eyes narrowed. "That does not give you permission to destroy them, Girl. Damage them, and you will be the one to replace them." Kyoshi nodded. Another flick of her wrist, and Lady Sho produced one of her fans and snapped it open.

"Take up a stance." Lady Sho said. Kyoshi nodded and did so, noting Lady Sho's disproval. "You call that a proper stance? You look like a boarcupine trying to posture for his mate."

"Sorry, Lady Sho."

"Don't apologize to me, Girl." Lady Sho sighed in frustration. "Adjust your stance. Allow yourself to be firm, but loose. And in Agni's name _don't_ hold that fan like it's a scroll or a sword; even fools like Ty Jun had the sense to know what separates the fan from other weapons." Kyoshi said nothing as she shifted her stance, bringing her hand down and loosening her grip on the fan. "Atrocious, but it's better than nothing. Now," Lady Sho shifted into a stance of her own. "Flow through the motions I show you." With that Lady Sho stepped into a routine, shifting her hands and legs around as she moved through the field. Her motions were smooth, each twist and crouch flowing like water down a stream. Kyoshi found herself lost in the motions, staring in awe as the master finished the routine.

Now it was Kyoshi's turn. Firming up her stance, she slid forward, twisting the fan around her body. In her mind she replayed Lady Sho's demonstration, stepping into each position as she recalled it. She was nearing the end of the motions when Lady Sho surged forward and struck Kyoshi in the side, knocking her to the ground.

"Had you truly focused on what you were doing," Lady Sho said as Kyoshi got back to her feet. "You would have deflected that strike before I even got close. But perhaps I'm asking too much of a simple minded girl like you." Still Kyoshi said nothing.

"Have you gone dumb, too?" Lady Sho asked. "Speak, Girl."

"I have nothing to say, Lady Sho." Kyoshi replied. "I am willing to correct the mistakes I made, and I am waiting for your next instruction." There was a pause before Lady Sho shook her head.

"Those that would call themselves courageous are truly the most foolish." Lady Sho said. "Since you are already a fool, there is only so much further to fall. Drill the sequence again." Kyoshi nodded and got back into position, repeating the steps once more. She continued to watch Lady Sho out of the corner of her eye, waiting to see what the woman had in store for her. Lady Sho did not appear ready to attack Kyoshi as she had previously, instead watching her as Kyoshi finished the routine.

"I said 'flow', not 'stomp'." Lady Sho massaged her forehead before continuing. "Drill it again." Kyoshi nodded, stepping back and going through the motions once more. Her motions were still jerky, but transitioning from stance to stance had become easier. Kyoshi turned just as she spotted Lady Sho twitch her arm, a stick sliding into her palm.

Kyoshi had only seconds to duck to the side before Lady Sho attacked. The stick sailed overhead and out of sight, but Kyoshi had no chance to revel in her triumph before Lady Sho followed up with a strike to Kyoshi's chest.

"Perhaps you aren't as clumsy as I thought," Lady Sho mused as Kyoshi got back to her feet. "Drill the sequence again."

…

The sun had dipped below the horizon again, blanketing Ember Island in darkness. Kyoshi and Lady Sho had returned from the mountain once again, the older woman helping herself to some tea while Kyoshi picked at her daily bowl of rice. Kyoshi cast a glance up at Lady Sho, but said nothing before returning to her food.

"What is it, Girl?" Lady Sho asked. "Your attempts at hiding your glances are as pathetic as your attempts at practicing."

"Forgive me, Lady Sho." Kyoshi said after swallowing a bite of rice. "But I was curious about the face paint you wear."

"As many a fool would be," Lady Sho replied. "This is my face as a master of the fan. As the Mother of Faces was the first to use the fan, so we honor her by taking on a second face when training for fighting. Like running through the hills, or your attempt at filling the koi pond, the face is also meant to conceal you as you move against an opponent." Lady Sho took a sip from her tea. "If you pass my training and gain your own fans, you will have to choose a face of your own."

"Oh…" there was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again. "What does your… 'face' mean?"

"The Painted Lady protects the fishermen and the downtrodden." Lady Sho said. "So I protect those whom I have deemed worthy of protecting." Kyoshi was unsure about what the master had said, so returned to her rice. Once she was finished, she excused herself from the room and stepped outside, scouring the dark for Isra. The shirshu was napping beneath a plum tree near the gate, her breath coming out in short snorts. But as Kyoshi approached, Isra raised her head and gave a friendly snort.

"Hey there," Kyoshi said, stopping to massage Isra's jaw. "Sorry I haven't been paying too much attention to you lately. I've been incredibly busy with training and," Kyoshi shrugged. "Lady Sho is a rather demanding master." Isra snorted and shuffled in place for a moment while Kyoshi moved around to sit next to her animal companion.

"I've been thinking," Kyoshi said. "We've been gone for some time now… Do you think the others might be worried about me?" Isra gave a small growl. "Avatar or no, I'm still human. They could be worrying that I'm in danger or something." Another growl. "Well, no, but…" Kyoshi sighed.

"I just feel a bit cooped up right now… I know that I've learned a lot under Lady Sho, but she can't keep me locked away forever." A pause. "I really should have talked to Ty Jun more about his training. Maybe he had to go through the same things I did." Isra did not respond, instead resting her head back on the ground and returning to her napping.

"Sorry if I bored you there," Kyoshi replied, running her hand down the shirshu's back. "I do that sometimes." Kyoshi fell silent, stroking Isra a few times before looking up to the night sky. Her yes idly traced the few stars she could see, constellations forming in her mind as she watched. During her stargazing her mind began to drift, first to her friend on Ember Island and then to her family back in the Earth Kingdom. Kyoshi gave a small sigh and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to continue its drifting while she listened to the sound of Isra sleeping.

Unbeknownst to Kyoshi, Lady Sho drifted away from the door leading to the gardens, hints of a smile on her face.

…

Kyoshi was training with the fans again, shifting in and out of various positions while Lady Sho watched. By the master's instructions, Kyoshi had a looser grip on the fans, allowing her to shift them around with relative ease as she continued with her practices.

"Your footwork needs improvement," Lady Sho noted as Kyoshi finished the first round of drills. "Do I need to send you on another run across the island?"

"If you deem it necessary, Lady Sho." There was no sense in arguing with the master fighter.

"When you finish your drills," Lady Sho replied, taking a sip from her tea. "And hopefully you will be able to complete the trip in a timely fashion." Kyoshi nodded before continuing with her drills. As she moved into the second set, the two were interrupted by Mika stepping out into the garden.

"Forgive my intrusion, Lady Sho," the servant said, bowing. "But there is a young man who would like to speak to you."

"Send him away," Lady Sho said, not looking away from Kyoshi. "I am busy, and I do now have time to take on another student."

"He said he was asking for patronage for a… 'production' he was working on." There was a pause, Kyoshi stopping her exercises for a moment to focus on the conversation.

"Am I one of the visiting nobles, who has the time to waste on such matters?" Lady Sho asked, taking another drink. "Does it look like I have excess money that I do not intend to use later? Could it be that this man does not understand the obligations I have?"

"Perhaps he's only recently arrive to the island?" Kyoshi offered. "Maybe he merely mistook you for someone else and does not know what-"

"Did I ask for your opinion, Girl?" Lady Sho snapped. "Continue with your exercises." Kyoshi merely nodded and resumed the second drill as Lady Sho turned back to Mika. "Well? You know my opinion; send him away." Mika nodded and departed, and once again Kyoshi was alone with Lady Sho.

"Understand, Girl, that I do admire the arts and the work that practitioners put into them," Lady Sho said. "While they may not fight as I do, they still labor long to make sure their work is the best they can offer. However, there is a time and a place for supporting them, and they must respect that I have my own labors." Kyoshi nodded, but did not break from her drills. There was a pause before Mika returned.

"He still wishes to speak to you, my lady. He was also inquiring to the whereabouts of the Avatar." Kyoshi stopped, quirking an eyebrow at this.

"This man," Kyoshi asked. "He wouldn't happen to be a bit shorter than me, thin, and scraggly looking, would he?"

"Yes, he does match that description…"

"I fail to see what this has to do with anything, Girl." Lady Sho said, her eyes narrowing.

"He's a friend of mine." Kyoshi explained. "His name's Sun, and he's traveled with me since I left the Earth Kingdom."

"And you did not explain that you would be gone for some time to train with me?"

"Not exactly," Kyoshi dug her toe in the ground for a moment. "I said that I would be back, but I did not know that training under you would take this long… I suppose he's just worried about me." Lady Sho was silent for a moment, scanning Kyoshi for any sign that she might be lying.

"I do not want any more intrusions." Lady Sho said before taking another sip of tea. "Go speak with your friend, just to let him see that you are fine. Then we'll have no more of this."

"Thank you, Lady Sho." Kyoshi bowed, folding up her fans and tucking them away in her robe. She strode past Lady Sho and headed towards the front gate, smoothing a few wrinkles out of her robe as she walked. Once she reached the gate, she pulled the door open so she could see Sun standing outside.

"Oh, Kyoshi." He said, giving her a smile. "I was asking how you were doing, but I didn't expect you to come out and say hello."

"Believe me when I say we're all rather lucky." Kyoshi replied.

"Guessing Lady Sho's a bit of a task master or something?" Sun asked, to which Kyoshi nodded. "Well, that explains why no one has seen you around for the last two weeks." _Two weeks? Has it really been that long?_

"Sorry, I did mean to come back a few times," Kyoshi shook her head before continuing. "But with my training and Lady Sho's love for isolation, I haven't exactly had that chance."

"Right." Sun nodded before continuing. "Any idea when you'll be coming back?"

"Soon, I hope."

"Great, because I wanted to show you this." Sun passed Kyoshi a scroll. Upon opening it, Kyoshi saw that it had an emblem of two dragons weaving around each other, while beneath them was a man and a woman looking longingly into each other's eyes.

"Like it?" Sun asked. "It's a poster for this play I've been working on. It's an adaptation of _The Avatar and the Dragon Queen_, and we should be opening by the end of the week if all goes well… and if we can get the theatre fixed up by then."

"'We'?" Kyoshi asked, rolling up the scroll.

"I ran into some actors on my first day here," Sun explained. "I'm helping them get some patronage so they can become a full-time, professional group instead of just surviving by street performing, fun as that may be. Adachi pitched in a bit, and now I'm just looking for a little more money so that everything goes smoothly."

"That… That actually sounds really neat." Kyoshi smiled before continuing. "I'm sure you'll have a fine opening night."

"Thanks." Sun's smile slipped away. "Although… will you be able to make it?"

"I don't know, Sun," Kyoshi sighed. "I've been focused on my training with Lady Sho, and she is incredibly dedicated to her art. I might not get a chance to get away, and she might just see it as 'a distraction from my training that I cannot afford'."

"Oh." Sun's shoulders sagged a little. "I was really hoping you would come, just so you could relax a little and not have to worry about masters or saving the world or any other Avatar business."

"And that's really sweet of you," Kyoshi replied. "I'll try to see if I can stop by."

"Thanks," Sun's smile returned. "Well, I've probably kept you long enough, so you should probably get back to your practices."

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. It was nice seeing you, Sun."

"My pleasure." Kyoshi moved to close the gate before Sun spoke again. "Oh, and if you do get some time to come see the play, I'll make sure that Adachi and the others save you a seat."

"Thank you Sun." With that, Sun nodded and started back down the path, Kyoshi waiting for a moment to watch him leave before closing the gate. She stood in silence for several more moments, as if she expected Sun to come back and speak to her again. She gave another sigh and turned to leave, almost tripping over Lady Sho.

"So, your friend believes he is skilled enough to perform one of the oldest stories in Fire Nation literature?" Lady Sho asked. Kyoshi nodded, to which the woman chuckled. "Perhaps my judgments were too hasty; any foreigner who believes he can tackle such a monumental task deserves patronage."

"He probably hasn't gone very far." Kyoshi replied. "You could catch up to him if you hurry."

"No, I make it a point of not leaving my home for things like that." Lady Sho shook her head before continuing. "But that does not mean I cannot send you after him."

"… I'm sorry?" Lady Sho plucked the poster from Kyoshi's hands and studied it for a moment.

"He said that the play opens in a week, yes?" Kyoshi nodded again. "Either a brilliant move, or a stupid one. I admire this boy's eagerness, so I shall send you as a representative of my patronage."

"Really?" Kyoshi bounced on her feet before a thought came to mind. "But wouldn't you rather have me stay here, to continue my training?"

"I would, but as I said your friend is attempting a feat that few have ever tried, which is more than what I can say about you." Kyoshi opened her mouth to protest as Lady Sho continued. "Regardless, it is only one day, and against all odds you have been making progress in your training. And it might give you a chance to figure out what you indent to wear as your new face, once you have completed your training."

"… Thank you, Lady Sho." Kyoshi smiled. "You really don't know what this means to me, or to him."

"I'm pretty sure I do. Now, we've wasted enough time." Lady Sho tucked the poster away and walked back towards her garden. "Get back to your drills; I intend for you to make up for the day you will be missing." Kyoshi nodded, following after Lady Sho while pulling her fans out from her robe. It would only be for a day, but it was a welcome gift that she would get a chance to see her friends again.

* * *

><p><strong>Of all the characters I've had to write, Lady Sho has been one of the most entertaining.<strong>

**Next chapter we'll catch up with the others, play will be had, and other things before we leave Ember Island and start wrapping up this arc.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you haven't already, check out _Counseling_, the one shot I was telling you all about that kind of ties into this story.**

**Also, be sure to check out the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes page (link is on my profile)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The week seemed to progress faster than Kyoshi imagined it would. Lady Sho's training was still as strict as ever, but the chance to see her friends and see what Sun had prepared was a welcome goal.

"Remember, Girl," Lady Sho said after Kyoshi had finished her training session for the day. "You must come back here after your friend's performance is finished. I don't care how late that is, but you must be back in time for your morning exercises tomorrow."

"Yes, Lady Sho." Kyoshi replied. She had changed out of her usual attire, trading them for the nicest robes and vest she had available. The only addition had been the two training fans Lady Sho insisted she carry until she got a set of metal ones, which Kyoshi tucked into her belt just to keep them on hand.

"Also, be careful of what you say concerning my teachings. This isn't like some lesser arts, where you can just blab about whatever crosses your fancy."

"Yes, Lady Sho." Kyoshi walked out towards the main gate, Lady Sho and Isra following behind her. Kyoshi turned and stroked the shirshu's nose for a moment. "Not tonight, girl. I'm not sure if this theatre Sun's set up in has any places for shirshus."

"You should probably take the thing." Lady Sho mumbled. "I've spent a lot of time working on this garden, and I don't want your pet tearing it up any more than it has."

"Isra's been good," Kyoshi shot back. "And you could always let her out if she becomes a problem."

"Since when is a shirshu to be treated like a dog?" Lady Sho scoffed. "Go, or you'll waste more than my time." Kyoshi nodded, slipping through the gates and stepping out onto the road. She took a moment to smooth a few wrinkles out of her robes before walking down towards the town, taking her time to enjoy some of the peace of Ember Island at night. The birds of the day were replaced by the calls of all sorts of creatures, and these mixed with the sound of far-off waves and music from nearby villas for enhanced ambiance.

Soon Kyoshi had reached the town proper. The streets were well lit with dozens of lanterns, though there were few people out to enjoy their splendor. Kyoshi took a moment to wander through the town, the lower light from the lanterns making the town even more beautiful than it had been in the day, the lanterns casting a myriad of colors and shadows across the walls of the buildings.

_I can see why the nobles like to visit this place,_ Kyoshi thought as she exited the town and started off down the beach, following the directions that Sun's poster had provided. The path continued down the beach until it reached a larger building, in front of which a small crowd had gathered.

Kyoshi approached the crowd silently, using a few of the techniques Lady Sho had taught her to remain unnoticed. Slipping through the crowd proved to be a bit more difficult, Kyoshi's size making it difficult for her to pass through the tightly packed groups of people. When she finally made it through, she took another moment to dust herself off before resuming her wandering.

"Kyoshi?" someone called through the crowd, and as Kyoshi turned she saw Adachi, Miyaki, and Mai-Lin walking towards her. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, Lady Sho decided to give me some time off for today," Kyoshi replied, turning to face the three of them fully. "You… weren't worried about me, were you?"

"It's boring without you." Miyaki said quickly. "All my brother's been doing is sitting around and try to write poetry, and then your nomad friend's been doing this, and I've been stuck with nothing to do."

"You know that's not true, Miyaki," Mai-Lin corrected her. "You asked me to show you some Waterbending moves the other day, remember?"

"Well… yeah, but you didn't really do much of anything besides make the water loop around."

"Anyway," Adachi said to get the conversation back on track. "We were just on our way to get some seats. Would you like to join us?"

"Is that even a question? Of course I would." Kyoshi said, giving Adachi a smile. Adachi nodded and led the group further into the building towards a flight of stairs, Kyoshi taking up a spot in the rear with Miyaki.

"I only know about this from everything Sun tells me." Kyoshi said, looking down to the younger girl. "What do you know about it?"

"Um…" Miyaki chewed her lip for a moment. "Father had me read the original saga when I was younger. I… kind of fell asleep for most of it."

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Um… people die in the beginning?" Miyaki offered, drawing a raised eyebrow from Kyoshi. "I said I fell asleep reading it, okay? It's not my fault that there's a lot of boring stuff in it."

"Those parts are usually there for a reason, Miyaki," Adachi said from the front. "Without the slower parts, the rest of the story doesn't hold up all that well."

"Whatever." Miyaki replied as they came to the top of the stairs. The balconies had been refurbished, although Kyoshi could still see some signs of neglect here and there. Still, the structure was stable, and it provided a nice view of the stage below. Kyoshi selected a seat closer to the front of the balcony, sliding towards the middle so she could get the best view possible. Miyaki scrambled around and found a spot on Kyoshi's right, Adachi and Mai-Lin sitting to her left, and none of them had time to continue the conversation from earlier before the lanterns within the building dimmed. _Must be a Firebending trick._

A small spotlight appeared in the center of the stage, and after a brief pause Sun stepped out into the stage. His face was painted white, with a series of red lines and rectangles painted on his chin and cheeks, another line of red running up his forehead. His upper lip was highlighted in black, and a set of black lines traced up from his nose and over his eyebrows.

"I see Sun decided to take the role of narrator." Adachi said. "He messed up a bit on the makeup, though; too many lines."

"Well, it could just be his interpretation," Kyoshi offered. "I've had to learn about these sorts of things while studying under Lady Sho."

"He looks silly." Miyaki said. "Why doesn't he just wear a mask or something? They wear masks in _Love Amongst the Dragons._"

"… You fall asleep reading a historical saga," Kyoshi looked to Miyaki, a smirk on her face. "Yet you know a lot about a romance play?"

"… So?" Kyoshi decided against speaking, turning her attention back to Sun as he began speaking.

"Good people, I speak to you now as a humble man," Sun said, giving a low bow and sweeping his arms out to the side. "A man who has witnessed much in his travels through the world, united under Four Banners of Water, Earth, Fire and Air." Sun stepped to the side, sweeping his arm towards the stage as the curtain was pulled back, revealing a large mural depicting a snow swept mountain range and a large pagoda. "Behold now, this new nation forged from Fire, both to smite the enemies of the Fire Lord and bind the powers of the Dragon Kings. It is in these days of fire and blood that we lay our scene, as the young princess steps forward." There was the crash of a gong as Sun stepped back, allowing a set of actors to come forward and arrange themselves.

"Well, Sun got the introduction down," Adachi said. "Let's see if his group of actors will be able to maintain his performance."

"You make it sound like you're anticipating him to fail." Kyoshi said, looking over to Adachi.

"Well, with unknown actors it's always a risk." Kyoshi looked back at the stage, allowing the rest of the scene to play out. From what she could glean, the princess had fallen for a handsome young man, the son of a rival to her mother, the titular Dragon Queen. Once they had their aborted love scene together, the maiden stepped forward into the spotlight that Sun had occupied.

"I do not cast my blame upon the spirits for this misfortune," the woman said, kneeling and looking towards the floor. "But instead look in shame upon my own heart, which has been so wounded by Destiny. That my love, not only being of my family's enemy, is also taken by another, it is almost too much to bear."

"I don't see why she couldn't be more direct." Kyoshi mused through the monologue. "Wouldn't marrying the son of an enemy general have a chance of bringing peace to the kingdom?"

"Well if they did that then there wouldn't be much of a story," Mai-Lin replied. "Besides, not all of us are straightforward like you."

"I still doesn't make any sense, though…"

"Shush!" Miyaki hissed. "This is the good part." The part in question was the princess' visit to the land of dragons, taming the fiercest one and riding out against her enemy. Several actors stepped out under a large paper dragon costume, joining the princess as they chased and "battled" against the enemy's forces before all departed from the stage. Once they were gone, Sun stepped out again.

"The sword of fate is considered just," he said. "It will take all eventually, and on that day, the day that ended the Wars of the Dragon Kings, did fate take general, son, and princess; All perished beneath the flames, with only the Dragon Queen to watch over ashes."

Now, the Dragon Queen stepped forward. She was a magnificent woman, dressed in gold and white, with a larger version of the Fire Lord's headpiece set upon her head. Her hair was tied back in a large bun, but once again Kyoshi was drawn to her face. Like the other actors it had been painted white, the red and black mixing with one another to take the shape of tears… or possibly dragon scales, Kyoshi could not tell from being so far up.

_Wish I knew what these marks meant…_ Kyoshi thought. She leaned forward a little as the Dragon Queen introduced herself.

"My enemies are slain, yet my daughter has fallen," the woman said, her voice cold and controlled. "Fair enough, that the last of the Dragon Kings would die with me. Perhaps there is some wisdom I can impart upon those that would follow." The Dragon Queen stepped to the right part of the stage, attendants and courtiers coming to her side to wait upon her and ask for wisdom. Off to the left was a man, dressed in ragged clothes with a pack slung over his shoulder.

"I greet the victorious queen," the man said, bowing from his side of the stage. "Truly it is by your magnificence and strength that you have triumphed over the Lords of Dragons."

"And truly you are dull, that you merely repeat what others have said before." The Queen shot back, drawing a few chuckles from the audience.

"Dull I may be, but sometimes the dullest of lights are merely hiding with the longest of shadows." The man countered, crossing over to the Queen while her attendant shied away. "My name is Katsurou. I am a traveler of some report and have returned from a long journey across the Three Nations and the Dragon Kingdoms."

"What need have I of travelers?" the Queen rose and crossed to Katsurou. "Will you merely take more of what I have left, so I might be a Queen of not but ash? Away from my presence! I'll have no more to do with you."

"But I have done nothing to offend you, my sweet lady," Katsurou followed after the Dragon Queen. "But perhaps you need time to console your grief. Perhaps I should return later, and share with you what I have learned venturing across the lands. If anything, please give me that chance." There was a pause in the action on stage.

"… I suppose it is fair. Go, rest from your journey." The man bowed and exited, the Dragon Queen crossing back over to her attendants. There were a few other monologues before the curtain closed for the next scene, the Queen continuing to lament her daughter's death while others speculated on who Katsurou was.

"No one thinks to confront him?" Kyoshi asked, looking over to Adachi.

"Why should they? He just looks like some wanderer from off the street." Adachi replied. Kyoshi said nothing, turning back to the stage as Katsurou stepped out, soon joined by several others armed with clubs and wooden swords.

"Stand aside, wanderer," the leader of the group said. "The Dragon Queen has kept us held in her grasp for too long. With the other Dragon Kings dead, now is our chance to take back what is ours."

"Why would you do this?" Katsurou asked. "The Queen has protected this land from the Dragon Kings, and is still grieving the loss of her daughter."

"All the more reason to throw off her chains," another actor said. "Now stand aside, or we shall have to kill you."

"I think you might find that I am not so easy to kill." The leader of the band scoffed at this before rushing forward, swinging his club towards Katsurou's head. Katsurou ducked under the strike and snapped his arm forward, a blue ribbon flying out and entangling the attacker's hands.

"What? This man is a Waterbender?!" another man cried as the leader was entrapped. Two others rushed forward, only to be knocked away as Katsurou danced away and "flung" a series of small rocks at his attackers, the actors falling to the ground as if they had been killed. The others attempted to flee, stopped only when Katsurou beckoned forth a curtain of red and yellow cloth, cut to resemble flames, before a series of white streamers swept over them and laid them low.

"I am more than just a Waterbender, friends." Katsurou said, stepping forward onto the stage. "I am the Avatar, master of all Elements, having returned to unite my people and my home once and for all."

"How did they manage all that, with the streamers?" Kyoshi asked.

"I don't know." Mai-Lin said. "It's certainly impressive looking; I never saw anything like it in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Why can't they just use real fire?" Miyaki asked.

"Because there's only one Avatar," Adachi pointed out. "And it would be rather dangerous for someone to light a large flame inside such a crowded building."

"… I knew that." The princess replied, pouting slightly. Kyoshi did not listen in to the rest of the conversation, all of her focus turned upon the stage below. The "fight" was interesting enough in its execution, but Kyoshi saw more than that. Her mind was filled with images of Katsurou, standing before a city with an army far greater and more organized than the one on stage bearing down on him. He moved without fear, shifting through a deadly dance as he looped and dodged the would-be usurpers.

She had been there. What she saw on the stage was true. Kyoshi shivered at the thought, but none of the others seemed to notice this as the play continued.

"Why did you not tell me that you were the Avatar?" the Dragon Queen asked once the defeated rioters were ushered offstage.

"When you never ask for something, how do you expect to learn it?" Katsurou countered. "But yes, I am the Avatar. I have spent these last years travelling the world, learning arts and philosophies that many a son or daughter of dragons would not know of. Perhaps then I can impart some of this wisdom to you."

"I would hardly call it wisdom," the Dragon Queen scoffed. "A man's duty is to his people and his nation. His family and his honor is of the utmost priority, not gallivanting around the world in search of 'philosophies'. See to my late husband; he did not run off as you claim you did, and worked hard to make this land prosperous and strong."

"Oh no doubt. I have heard your husband plowed many fields and sowed much seed among the land, not all of it fruitful of course." There were a chorus of chuckles from some of the other audience members, Kyoshi biting her lip once the true meaning of that line came into mind.

"Kyoshi?" Miyaki asked. "Why is everyone laughing about farming?" Kyoshi's energy dropped, her mind drawing a blank as she tried to think of some good explanation for the princess. Fortunately, Mai-Lin came to her rescue.

"Well, it's a small dig at the Dragon King's reputation," Mai-Lin said. "He was a great warrior, except that he'll be remembered as a farmer instead."

"Oh…"

"So, does that mean I have to irrigate the Si Wong desert to get people to see me as more than the Avatar?" Kyoshi asked.

"I think that'll just hurt your cause a little more." Adachi replied. Kyoshi's face flushed red, but she did not press the matter. Now, Katsurou was alone, wandering through the barren fields of battle from the last war.

"Perhaps the Queen is right, and I am too late," he said, poking through a pile of discarded weapons. "The wars are over, the last of the Dragon Kings laid low. And for what? To rule over ash… Maybe the Queen is right, and perhaps I should have stayed behind… But where would the world be without its Avatar?" Kyoshi frowned as the actor crossed down to stage left. "I ask you, people of the Fire Nation, is it truly better for one to stand close to his family, although his obligation is to the world? Should he not reach out for both, to try and save both world and hearth? I see it as so, and yet my home is in ashes, my family gone, my brothers at each other's throats… Had I been there, could not the Avatar have ended these wars without the bloodshed and the destruction? Could I have not saved the princess from her fiery demise?"

"Kyoshi?" Adachi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I…" Kyoshi's hands were tightened, sweat forming on her brow. Everything the Avatar had said, about his home and family, was like a fighter pounding away at her soul. "I need to step out for a little while." Kyoshi rose and hurried towards the exit, ignoring the calls of her concerned friends. She rushed down the stairs and out into the night, not stopping until she had reached the beach.

The moon was full, its light causing the waves to sparkle as the rolled across the beach. The sand was loose against her boots, and she briefly considered taking her boots off and walking barefoot. She stopped her walk and just stared off into the distance, watching the waves and the moon.

_I bet Mei would have loved that,_ Kyoshi thought. _… I bet they all would have loved that…_

Kyoshi looked down the beach, watching the small, flickering lights of far off villas. But her mind was away, off in the Earth Kingdom as it slipped further into chaos. Rebels had seized Taizhou, and who knew what others would follow their example without the Avatar to check their desires. And he was still out there, Jian Feng. No doubt he was waiting for his chance to attack more helpless people, and where was she to stop him?

_I've been away for too long… The abbot was right; maybe I have lost focus._

"Kyoshi, wait up!" Kyoshi was shaken from her thoughts by Adachi running up to her, the prince taking a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "You scared us a bit when you ran out like that. Is something wrong?"

"Everything that actor said," Kyoshi replied, turning to face Adachi fully. "It's true. You could see it as the story of my life after I learned I was the Avatar. I ran away when I should have stayed behind, I just up and left my family when I should have helped them."

"I don't remember you saying anything about that." Adachi closed to her. "You never really talk about your family most of the time."

"Because I didn't think you or your sister or Mai-Lin needed to know," Kyoshi replied, sitting down on the beach. "When I left… when I learned I was the Avatar, my mother, sister, and I had been attacked by bandits. One of them stabbed my mother and…" Kyoshi was silent for a long while, during which Adachi sat down next to her. "Well, I guess I lost control. I went into the Avatar State and I drove them off."

"I guess that would weigh a lot on your mind."

"I know." Kyoshi closed her eyes, images of Jian Feng and her mother drifting into her mind. "I… haven't really thought about the specifics all that much. I talked with my family that night, and left for the Fire Nation the next morning. When I left, I thought it was just natural, but now…" she sighed. "I thought about them, and it just came into my mind; what would they think about me leaving like that? What would they think of all that I have done, and not just my training?"

"Sometimes we make rash decisions when we're stressed," Adachi replied, leaning back a little. "But did you talk to your parents first? Before you left?"

"… Somewhat. I told them I was leaving, but…" Kyoshi let out another sigh. "I'm such an idiot. I left my family when they needed me the most, and I don't know what has happened to them since then."

"But if you didn't leave when you did, what would have happened then?" Adachi asked. "I don't want to sound insensitive, but I've always believed that what happens in our lives happens for a reason, guiding us towards our ultimate destinies. The world needs the Avatar now more than ever, and you needed to step forward to reassure people that there was still reason to hold on to hope. Think, is there anything that would have happened had you not left when you did?" Kyoshi thought for a moment.

"There was a con who would have stolen many people's money… that faker Wong Chu would have continued to deceive others…" Kyoshi hesitated for a moment. "I might have killed another man if I didn't meet Sun, and if he wasn't there to help me." Silence.

"… You killed someone?" Adachi asked.

"When I went into the Avatar State the first time," Kyoshi leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I burned one of the men who attacked my home. I… I've tried to keep it out of my mind. I mean, I was raised on a farm; we had to kill livestock and fish for food. I should be used to death, but…" Kyoshi stopped talking when Adachi placed a hand on her back.

"It's okay, Kyoshi. I understand." He said. "I can't say that I've been in the same position as you have, but I've seen others who've had to deal with the idea that they had killed someone. I can't say that it gets any easier, but you're a strong woman, and I know you can keep it from ruling your life." Kyoshi looked over to Adachi, the prince giving her a small smile. Silently, she thanked the spirits that she had people like Sun and Adachi, those who has seen more of the world and could help her if she ever got lost.

_But you think of Adachi as more than a friend, don't you?_ A voice said at the back of her mind.

Kyoshi frowned. She did admire Adachi for all that he had done for her, and he was a good friend, but did she truly see him as more than that? It would not be so bad; Adachi was a handsome young man, and he had reached out to Kyoshi in more ways than one. A relationship with him would not be so difficult.

Would it?

"Something wrong?" Adachi asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Adachi…" Kyoshi looked out at the ocean, trying to think of the right words to say. "What do you think of us?"

"Well, I'd say we're good friends, and you're not a bad Firebending student." Adachi said with a shrug. "But I think you were talking about something more than that, weren't you?"

"… Yes." Kyoshi said finally. "I'll be blunt with you; you're a handsome man, and you've helped me a lot over the past year. And although I've had some issues with your sister and father, I do respect your family. And… I'm bad at this sort of thing, but I think I might have… feelings for you." _Could have phrased that better. Why didn't I listen to Mei when I had the chance?_

"Really now?" Adachi asked. "I suppose I can see what you're talking about."

"But the problem is… I don't think I can act on those feelings." There was a long pause before Kyoshi continued. "I mean, I'm the Avatar, right? My duty is to the world, not to one ruler or one Nation. And you're the prince of the Fire Nation; your duty is to your nation and your people and…" Kyoshi paused before blurting out. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad with relationships and I just think that… if I did stay with you, I might have my loyalties shift and start favoring you even if I really shouldn't." there was another pause, Kyoshi's cheeks flushing with embarrassment and anger.

"I'm sorry," She said, moving to stand. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I should probably just go back to Lady Sho's estate where I belong." Kyoshi was about to leave when Adachi grabbed ahold of her hand.

"I'm not angry at you," he said, standing to face her fully. "You had some things you needed to get off your chest, and I can't fault you for that." There was a pause. "You're probably right, about us and everything. I'll admit, I probably am attracted to you, but it's probably for the better that we just stay friends for now." Kyoshi hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say. Her jaw tightened slightly, her right hand quivering slightly.

_No… this is for the better._

"Okay," Kyoshi said, nodding her head. "Thank you, Adachi, for understanding everything."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't understand?" Adachi asked, giving Kyoshi a sly smile. "Now, we should probably get back before we miss the rest of the play." Kyoshi nodded, allowing Adachi to guide her back to the theater. Her soul had calmed, tension flowing out of her body as they made their way back to their seats, And Kyoshi even found herself smiling slightly as she sat down.

"Is everything alright?" Mai-Lin asked.

"Yes." Kyoshi replied. "That last scene hit a little close to home… I just needed to step out for a moment."

The second act had closed, the lights brightening as the audience began to mill about. Kyoshi was prepared to get up and stretch her legs when she felt someone approaching. At first she paid this no mind until the person revealed himself.

"Sun?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the next act?" Mai-Lin asked.

"Well, we actually have a bit of a problem." Sun said, giving a sheepish grin and massaging the back of his head. "Kyoshi, Adachi, can I borrow you for a few minutes?" the two looked to one another before shrugging and following after the nomad.

"What's wrong, Sun?" Adachi asked.

"Well, we're having a small problem with the big finale, where Katsurou tames the Queen's dragon." Sun led them down a smaller hallway heading towards the stage. "See, originally we were going to do what we did for the fight against the usurpers, with the streamers and everything, but we ran out of money and couldn't buy any more. So then I decided to use real Firebenders-"

"In a crowded theater?" Kyoshi asked, alarmed. "You could get someone hurt."

"Don't worry, it's not an Agni Kai or anything. But the Firebenders that I wanted to use didn't show up, and I don't want to just go out there and not have Firebending of some sort."

"So… what does that have to do with us?" Adachi asked before the realization came over him. "Wait, you want _us_ to do whatever it is you need?"

"It's just a short dance where you two toss fireballs back and forth at one another," Sun assured them. "It'll take four minutes, I promise."

"I've never been on a stage in my whole life." Kyoshi protested. "I can't do that coordinated of Firebending, much less dance at the same time."

"It's really not all that hard. And you've got almost an hour to practice." Sun stopped walking and turned to face them. "Please? It's just for this one night. There's a lot riding on this and I need to make it the best performance I can so these guys can get good funding. It's just one dance, and you'll be in the background, so it shouldn't be that hard. Please?" there was a pause, Kyoshi looking from Adachi to Sun. It seemed unreal; she was no dancer, and still learning Firebending, and Sun's idea seemed perfect for something to go wrong.

_But Sun has helped you a lot since you left the Earth Kingdom,_ a small voice said at the back of Kyoshi's mind. _Shouldn't you help him in this task?_

"… Okay, Sun." Kyoshi said, nodding. "I'll do it."

"Me too," Adachi added, at which Sun beamed.

"Thanks a lot. You really don't know what this means to me." Sun's smile vanished. "But we've wasted too much time. Hurry, before the play starts again and I miss my cue."

…

After arriving backstage, they had been passed off to a pair of energetic young women, Miki and Izumi, who would handle their makeup and whatever costumes were needed. Adachi was used to servants poking and adjusting his clothing, but this seemed slightly excessive.

"Good thing we had some outfits in your size," Izumi said as she finished up with Adachi's robe. "Otherwise you'd just stand out too much on stage."

"If you say so." Adachi replied, breaking away from the girl for a moment. "And my… friend?"

"I'm surprised we had clothes for someone so tall." Izumi shrugged. "Well, as long as Sun thinks you two will work, who am I to argue." Adachi replied with a shrug of his own, stepping out into the hallway running behind the stage. As he waited, he looked down at the scroll describing the dance moves he and Kyoshi were to perform, each step and blast of fire noted with meticulous detail. _Guess Sun was right when he said this would be easier…_

"Do I at least look presentable?" Kyoshi said from behind him. Adachi turned to face her, blinking in surprise when he actually saw her.

Kyoshi was dressed much as he was, in a red and black tunic with little in the ways of accessories. Her hair had been combed and put up into a full bun, held in place by a few long pins. Her face was a simple design, with strips of red painted over her eyelids and running up to her temples, her eyebrows and eyelashes highlighted in black.

"You look beautiful." Adachi replied. They would not be together, but that was no reason to avoid being courteous

"Oh… thank you." Kyoshi said, looking away for a moment. "I… actually do like the makeup. I know that's a weird thing for me to say, but I had this discussion about faces a few days ago and I was thinking that this could be something I could wear more often."

"Sure," Adachi said. "So, should we go over these dance moves?"

"Right, of course." Kyoshi nodded, looking over Adachi's shoulder as he returned to the scroll. "… Well, Sun does know his dance moves well."

"I'm not surprised about that," Adachi replied. "Think you can handle your part?"

"… Um…" Kyoshi looked back to the scroll. "I mean, it's so simple… but I'm no dancer. That was always my sister's interest, she always participated in town festivals and such, but I can't really dance. She said it was something about 'passion', but I think it's just because I'm an Earthbender and everything work better when I just go for the straightforward method-"

"Kyoshi," Adachi placed a hand on Kyoshi's shoulder. He could feel her heart beating in her chest, an incredibly quick rhythm more suited for one who had recently stopped running a long distance. _She's been through a lot tonight; I can't fault her for being nervous._ "It'll be alright. We'll be out of focus for the performance, and it's only a few simple moves. You're amazing at remaining focused, and I know you can do this."

Kyoshi was silent for a moment, looking off into space. Adachi chewed his lip for a moment before Kyoshi reached up and gave Adachi's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, Adachi," Kyoshi said. "I… I needed that." Adachi gave her a smile before pulling his hand away. They had no more time to speak before another actor entered the backstage area.

"Okay, the dance is coming up, so everyone get into their places."

"Guess that's our cue." Adachi said, crossing past Kyoshi. "I'll see you after the play."

"Sure." Kyoshi nodded, disappearing from sight before Adachi snuck around the back of the stage, doing his best to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. From behind the curtain he listened, waiting for his cue.

They did not have to wait for long. A gong rang, followed by several other instruments, and Adachi and Kyoshi stepped forward.

The dance was a series of short poses combined with brief displays of Firebending. It was supposedly based off a lost school of Firebending, but that was not on Adachi's mind as he stepped forward. Each blast was about the size of a fist, blinking for a moment before vanishing as Adachi redirected his energy into the next position. He twisted his body around as he moved across the stage, the steps replaying in his mind over and over again.

Cool. Focused.

As he slid into the middle step, he caught sight of Kyoshi mirroring his motions. Her face was as stony as ever, but in her eyes Adachi could see something more. A small spark of passion, possibly, skirting along the outside of her conscious, waiting to come forth. Her motions were still controlled, almost rigid, but her Firebending training and whatever lessons she had learned from Lady Sho had loosened her limb.

Adachi continued to go through the motions, but the rest of the stage seemed to fade away. It was just him and Kyoshi, shifting through the dance, fire flickering around them as they neared. He could see the spark in her eyes, the smallest hints of a smile on her lips as they closed to less than two yards from one another. Another position, and the two released a small burst of fire for the other to Bend into the final step, a single ring horizontal to the ground.

Adachi and Kyoshi pulled down, the flames wrapping around them. For the briefest of instances, Kyoshi's entire face was highlighted, Adachi's breath catching for a second. She may have looked stern, but her demeanor had vanished in the glow of the fire, replaced by a soft, warm figure.

_Good for you, Kyoshi… Good for you._

The world around them faded back into his mind, music replaced by the sound of applause. Hundreds of spectators, all applauding for Sun's work and the effort of the actors. Adachi was panting, going through a few breathing exercises to calm himself down. The actors departed from the set, the lights in the theatre coming up as the curtain fell. Some began speaking among themselves, others congratulating Adachi for his ability to improvise the Dragon Dance so well. Adachi nodded in return, but continued to press on through the crowd.

"Hey, Adachi!" Adachi looked through the crowded backstage area as Sun approached. "Not bad. You sure you weren't a dancer in a previous life?"

"I'm pretty sure." Adachi countered. "Guess the play was a success?"

"Oh, most definitely." Sun replied, grinning. "I just need to get the Ember Island Players talking to a few of these nobles, and they'll be set for life. But hey, we couldn't have gotten this far without you and your sister."

"Thanks." Adachi nodded. "That was… well, that was fun. Wouldn't want to make a career out of it, but it was fun."

"Good to hear." There was a pause before Adachi spoke again.

"Do you know where Kyoshi is?" he asked.

"I think she went to go get changed." Sun said. "Don't worry; she'll be out soon, and we can all have a good time before she has to go back to her training."

"Right…" Fortunately, Kyoshi was easy to spot among the crowd. She had changed back into her normal robes, still adjusting her sash as she approached, but to Adachi and Sun's surprise she had left the stage makeup on.

"Sun, that was wonderful!" Kyoshi said once she had reached them. "I always knew you had a great talent for storytelling, but this is far beyond what I expected."

"Thanks." Sun replied, giving a small bow. "I see you're still wearing that makeup."

"Well… I like it." Kyoshi replied, blushing. "And I need something for Lady Sho; she has this thing about faces and how we need to choose another for various reasons. I think I might go with this."

"Very nice." A pause. "What does it mean?"

"Well…" Kyoshi frowned, tugging at the hem of her vest for a moment. "I was actually kind of hoping you could tell me."

"Well, I can't exactly," Sun massaged the back of his head. "They all mean something different, and it is up to both the viewer and the actor to decide what that is. Me for example, what I was wearing was supposed to make me look somewhat wise and dignified, being a narrator and all."

"I think I can see that," Adachi replied. "So, Kyoshi, what does it mean for you?" there was a pause, Kyoshi raising a hand to her chin as she thought.

"I'll tell you when I think of something." She replied, smiling. "Now, let's go meet up with the others. I don't have a lot of time here before I have to head back to Lady Sho's estate, and I want to spend it with you four."

"Sure," Sun, Adachi, and Kyoshi filed out of the backstage area, sliding through the crowds of spectators as they made their way out of the theater.

It had been a long night, but Adachi could not think of a better outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter was certainly interesting to write. If I was a playwright well versed in Japanese theater, I'd write a full version of <em>The Avatar and the Dragon Queen<em> and make it really good, but alas, I am no playwright.**

**And yes, it was my intention from the beginning that Kyoshi and Adachi, while they would have feelings for one another, would not get into a relationship with one another. At this point in the story, it just has the chance to drag the focus away. Besides, I have plans.**

**And for those of you who were wondering, I've still got a lot of story left to go. I plan on covering Kyoshi learning the other two elements and her fight with Chin, so I'd say I'm about a quarter to a third of the way done with the story.**

**But enough babbling. I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are very much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you haven't already, check out _Counseling_, which is semi-canonical to this story.**

**Also, check out the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes Page (link is on my profile) and contribute, if that's your thing.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Lady Sho had risen just as the sun had peeked over the horizon, as she did every morning. Once more she dressed in a light kimono before returning to the face of the master, her thoughts steeling with each stroke of the brush. Briefly her mind drifted back to her childhood, a little girl dancing across the causeways of her village dressed as the Painted Lady, but she quickly pushed those thoughts out of mind.

_There is no need for such memories,_ she thought. _The past has happened. The present is what matters now._

Instead, she turned her mind back to her student, the Avatar. A fool she might have been, but even the simplest of fools could be trained, and the girl was picking up rather fast. _If she learned anything from her friend's play, perhaps she might be ready for a real fan._ Lady Sho chuckled to herself at that thought.

_Wishful thinking. She is a student of Ty Jun, after all._ She rose from her seat, plucking her fans from their rack and tucking them into her sash. _Best go see what the girl has to show me today._ Silently Lady Sho roamed the halls, heading towards the training room where she met with her student. On her way she stopped by Mika's quarters, rousing the servant with a short knock.

"The Avatar did come back, didn't she?" Lady Sho asked.

"Yes, my lady." Mika replied, giving a short bow of respect. "I let her though the gate myself. She seemed a bit tired, and I'm not sure where she went afterward." Had Mika been a student instead of a servant, Lady Sho would have given her a smack for neglecting to learn the movements of others. But Mika was more than a student, so Lady Sho held herself back. Still, some reminding would be needed, lest Mika fall into old habits.

"Next time I would like you to keep a closer eye on my students should they leave the house," Lady Sho said.

"I understand. Please forgive me, my lady."

"You're forgiven." Lady Sho gave Mika a short nod before continuing. "Go prepare some tea, and make sure to feed the Avatar's pet as well." Mika gave a nod as Lady Sho continued off towards the training room. Was her student trying to slip past her, to try and impress the master? It was unlikely, but Lady Sho had learned to avoid underestimating the likeliness of anything.

As she stepped into the room, Lady Sho saw the Avatar seated in the center, her head drooped and her breath coming out in small snores. From the state of her robes, she had been sitting there for some time, most likely having fallen asleep the night before. Lady Sho was about to wake the Avatar when she noticed her face, the white and red makeup having smudged slightly from neglect.

_So, she chose her face… Good for her._ Still, it was no excuse for her to just sit there and sleep.

"Girl, wake up!" Lady Sho snapped. The Avatar shook slightly before looking up, blinking her eyes a few times before everything came back.

"Lady Sho…" she mumbled before standing. "Forgive me. I came here last night to meditate, and I guess I just fell asleep."

"That shows that you need to focus more." Lady Sho's eyes narrowed. "Some of the great masters could meditate for days on end without falling asleep or getting hungry, yet you stumble in here and fall asleep like some child."

"Sorry, Lady Sho." There was a pause before Lady Sho quirked an eyebrow, turning her attention to the Avatar's face.

"Your face," she said. "What brought you to choose it?"

"This?" the Avatar pointed to her makeup. "Well, I was drafted into this dance and had to wear this, and I just didn't see the point of washing it off until I got back here. I suppose I just got distracted-"

"That's not an answer." Lady Sho said, eyes narrowing. "Do you think I just sat down one day and decided on my face on a whim? Think of it like your bond with your pet; it is not something that you make a conscious decision about, but something that draws you in and inspires you to do more than just bumble around. So tell me, what brought you to choose it?" the Avatar was silent for a moment. _Oh dear, the girl's gone dumb again._ But Lady Sho's worries were set aside as the Avatar spoke again.

"An actor chooses a mask and plays the character they believe it represents, and the observer sees what they want to see," The Avatar said. "I am the Avatar; I must play many roles, and the people of the world must see me in these roles. To those I wish to help, this face will inspire hope and drive in them. To those I wish to bring to justice, this face will inspire fear and awe." There was a pause before the Avatar finished. "That is why I chose this face." Lady Sho was silent for a long while. The Avatar's choice could have been seen as amateurish, and she was certain some of her fellow Masters of the Fan would say so.

But then, she did have a few good points about her status as the Great Mediator. It was a role that Lady Sho knew only the basics of, but a major role nonetheless. The Nations of the World would see her now, and they would come to respect her.

In theory, at least. Respect was always such a fickle thing.

"If that is what you chose for you face." Lady Sho said, nodding. "Then let it be so." The Avatar smiled for a moment before Lady Sho continued. "But don't think that this will let you off the hook, Girl. You have progressed greatly in these last few weeks, but I still have more to teach you."

"Yes, Lady Sho."

"Good. Go outside, and we'll continue with the drills from last week." The Avatar nodded and exited the room, Lady Sho following close behind. It had been a long struggle, but the girl had finally learned something.

_Let's hope she can keep up with her pace._

…

Kyoshi woke just before dawn, applying the last of her makeup just as the sun rose. It was harder work than she thought it would be, to get the design perfect, but Lady Sho's tutelage and the simplicity of the design helped. Once she was finish, she waited a few minutes to allow the makeup to dry before stepping out into the house, walking towards the training field before being intercepted by Mika.

"Another message from Lady Sho," the servant girl said, handing Kyoshi a scroll. Kyoshi took the scroll, already anticipating what it was, and began to read.

_Girl,_

_To my surprise, you have progressed well and have almost completed your training. I have gone to the other side of the island, and would like you to meet me there. I suspect you know what you're doing by now, but because you still have bouts of stupidity let me explain it to you:_

_Do not speak to anyone, do not pass through any towns, get here by noon, and leave your pet behind._

"Thank you, Mika," Kyoshi said, rolling up the scroll and handing it back to the servant girl. "I best be going before Lady Sho becomes impatient."

"I understand." Mika bowed as Kyoshi stepped out into the cool morning air. She did not get very far before she was stopped by Isra.

"Hey girl," Kyoshi said, running her hand down Isra's jaw. "Not today; I need to go meet Lady Sho, and then I can spend some time with you." The shirshu gave a small whimper. "Don't worry, this is only for a few more days, at least. After that you'll have all my attention." A snort. "Well, I still have Firebending training, so not _all_ of it." Isra gave another whine, but backed up to allow Kyoshi to exit the estate. Once she got her bearings, she started off in a brisk jog towards the mountains, a morning breeze tugging at her hair and robes.

Now, once she reached the jungle, she had nothing to worry about. Silently she leapt through the underbrush, using larger logs and branches to scurry or vault over otherwise impassible terrain. Up and down through the jungle she ran, her boots making only the slightest of marks along the ground. A month ago, and she would have been exhausted by now, but exhaustion was the last thing on her mind as she slipped through the jungle.

As she entered the clearing Lady Sho usually was waiting in, and after noticing that the master was not there, Kyoshi broke into a roll just as Lady Sho dropped down from above, fans at the ready. Getting back to her feet, Kyoshi changed directions and charged forward, lashing out at Lady Sho several times in an attempt to overwhelm her. Lady Sho strafed out of the way and kicked, her foot colliding with Kyoshi's side and knocking her away. Kyoshi recovered quickly, quick enough to block another series of strikes from Lady Sho. Kyoshi shifted again and swept her legs out, barely managing to clip Lady Sho and cause her to stumble.

Kyoshi had little time to celebrate her victory before Lady Sho was on the attack again. Each of Kyoshi's counters were batted away by the flick of a fan, Lady Sho pressing in for a series of close-range strikes. Realizing she had no chance, Kyoshi ducked and rolled away, putting some distance between her and her master. The two combatants took a moment to regroup, squaring off for the briefest of instances before they went back at it.

Kyoshi swung high, only to strike air as Lady Sho ducked under her arm. Lady Sho in turn struck out towards Kyoshi's stomach, but Kyoshi twisted to the side and out of reach. Kyoshi tried for a follow up strike, but Lady Sho dodged and slapped Kyoshi across the face with a fan. The injury stung, but Kyoshi pushed all the pain out of her mind as she pressed on. Lady Sho once again dodged Kyoshi's strike from the right, but did not have enough time to dodge Kyoshi's strike from the left and was knocked away. Kyoshi rushed forward, but Lady Sho's legs snapped out and caught her in the stomach, driving the air from her lungs. As Kyoshi stumbled, Lady Sho recovered and pounced on her, driving her to the ground.

"I'm impressed, you've actually improved since our first sparring match," Lady Sho said, even as Kyoshi tried to break free. "That isn't saying much, though."

"Shouldn't any improvement at all be seen as impressive?" Kyoshi asked, to which Lady Sho laughed.

"You're starting to think like me, Girl," Lady Sho said before getting off Kyoshi's back. "I was right in taking you on as a student." Kyoshi nodded and got back to her feet, dusting herself off before facing Lady Sho.

"What would you have me do next, Lady Sho?" Kyoshi asked.

"As you are all but finished with your training," Lady Sho said, reaching into her robe. "I believe it's time that I offer you a gift." Kyoshi had a good idea what that gift was, but was still surprised as Lady Sho produced a second pair of golden fans and tossed them to her. Kyoshi caught the fans in her left hand, taking one in each hand as Lady Sho continued. "All masters must reward their students with their own pair of fans. These are yours."

"Thank you, Lady Sho." Kyoshi bowed before examining the fans. They were lighter than she expected, and when she flipped them open she saw that the edges had been sharpened slightly. She took a moment to twist them around in her hands, getting used to their weight and size, before turning her attention back to Lady Sho.

"I do not wish to sound impatient," she said, "But does this mean I am released from my training?"

"No. There is one more thing I had in mind." Lady Sho slid into a fighting stance. "Fight me, only this time you may use your Bending." Kyoshi opened her mouth to protest, that using her Bending would only make things unfair, but reason told her differently. Ty Jun had defeated her when she had used Bending, and Lady Sho was much more skilled than Ty Jun. If anything, using her Bending was a chance to make the sparring match even, a small chance but a chance nonetheless.

Kyoshi slid into a stance of her own, fans held at the ready. There was a long pause as the two opponents sized each other up, Kyoshi reaching out with her energy and waiting for Lady Sho in case she took the first move.

When she did not, Kyoshi decided to strike. She stepped forward and snapped her right arm down, a jagged path of rock swinging to the right and stabbing out at Lady Sho. The Master of the Fan leapt to the side, darting forward as Kyoshi stomped and created an earthen wall between the two. As Lady Sho dropped down, Kyoshi leapt aside and swept her fans at her opponent, two curtains of fire racing out and scorching the ground. Lady Sho was forced back, giving Kyoshi some time to shift her energy again and slap her fans against the ground, the entire field buckling to throw Lady Sho off balance.

The move failed, Lady Sho managing to vault the wave of earth without much difficulty, but with plenty of loose earth around Kyoshi had many options for attack. She slid her right foot back and swept her fans across her body, causing dozens of small rocks to fly across the field and pepper Lady Sho. The master blocked or dodged many of the missiles, but several smaller stones managed to slip past and strike her along her body. Once Lady Sho cleared the field, Kyoshi leapt back again and kicked, two smaller fireballs flying out and forcing Lady Sho back.

Or so Kyoshi thought. Lady Sho ducked under the two fireballs and rushed in, closing the distance between the two with surprising ease. Kyoshi shifted her energy to deflect the series of strikes Lady Sho lashed out with, their fans colliding as they tried to break through the other's defense. Kyoshi stepped back and stomped, lifting up the ground beneath Lady Sho's feet and launching her into the air, but the righted herself and managed to land with not so much as a hair out of place.

"I should have done this years ago," Lady Sho said, smirking. "Fighting a Bender such as you has certainly proved to be an invigorating experience."

"Because of the challenge, or because you've actually come close to losing?" Kyoshi countered. Trash talking like this was never sound in her mind, but being Lady Sho's student allowed for some flexibility.

"And yet you're still an idiot girl for trying to taunt me." Lady Sho dropped her fans to her side and rushed forward. Kyoshi tore up the ground with a series of pillars, just to try and slow Lady Sho down, but the older woman merely used the pillars to gain height and attack from above. Kyoshi swept her left fan upward, creating a shield which Lady Sho slid off, and then snapped her right fan shut and punched. The stone clipped Lady Sho's foot, but failed to knock her down as she rushed in a second time. Kyoshi shifted her energy again, but could not stop the series of blows against her.

Once again she was knocked down. Only this time, Lady Sho did not try to pin her to the ground.

"Most impressive, Girl." Lady Sho said, shutting her fans and tucking them into her robe. "Even with minimal practice, you found a way to incorporate the fans into your Bending style."

"Thank you, Lady Sho." Kyoshi said as she got back to her feet.

"Although, if you were truly a master you would have found some way to defeat me in that first strike," Lady Sho sighed. "Oh well, I can't always have what I want, can I?"

"No, Lady Sho." There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again. "I suppose I just need time to practice and get used to the fans. Will that be all?"

"Yes, that will be all." Lady Sho replied, walking towards the edge of the field. "I find your skills satisfactory and release you from my care." Kyoshi could barely contain her smile. She had done it. She had trained under Lady Sho and had become a master in her own right. One step closer to reaching her full potential as the Avatar. She managed to rein in her excitement and gave Lady Sho a respectful bow.

"I thank you for all that you have taught me, Lady Sho." Kyoshi said.

"My pleasure. Make sure to fix this field before you return to my house. And if you have a daughter before I die, send her to me so I might consider training her." Kyoshi nodded as Lady Sho disappeared from sight. She turned her attention to the field, reaching out with her hands to pull the broken pillars and boulders back into the earth.

_I actually did it… Won't everyone be so happy to see how far I've come?_ Kyoshi smiled as she finished up the last of her "repairs" and started off towards the other side of the island again. _… Maybe I can show them some of what I learned. Surely Lady Sho wouldn't object to that._

_Yes, this has been a highly productive trip._

…

Miyaki had taken up a spot along the beach, just out of sight of some of the other villas. Further down she could see Mai-Lin, the Waterbender standing at the tidal line while looking out across the ocean. Curious, Miyaki wandered over, standing a bit behind Mai-Lin as she tried to track where the older girl was looking.

"Is there something you see out there?" Miyaki asked.

"No, not really," Mai-Lin replied. "I was just thinking about a few memories, nothing more. Why do you ask?"

"I like to know about things." Miyaki replied. There was a lengthy pause before the princess spoke again. "So, can you show me some more Waterbending?"

"I've shown you pretty much everything I know," Mai-Lin started before Miyaki interrupted.

"So? That doesn't mean that it's not cool." Miyaki took a few steps back. "Go on. I want to see more Waterbending." Mai-Lin chuckled before taking a few steps of her own.

"Alright, since you asked." Mai-Lin reached out and slowly swept her right arm up, a stream of water breaking off from the ocean and looping through the air. She twisted her hands around a few times before beginning to shift back and forth, the water tracing her every movement and flowing slowly through the air. It was a simple practice, but for both Miyaki and Mai-Lin's purposes it was effective enough.

Miyaki studied not only the flow of the water, but the different positions Mai-Lin took as she Bent it. Compared to Firebending, where redirecting energy was frequent and sudden, the motions of Waterbending were smooth, each step and twitch flowing into one another with little hesitation. Mai-Lin may have only known basic moves, but even basics were intriguing to the young princess.

After studying Waterbending, who knew what kind of secrets would be available to Miyaki?

Mai-Lin stopped her practices for a moment. "You seem quiet today. Something on your mind?"

"I was wondering if there was any really special Waterbending moves that only really powerful masters might know." Miyaki replied. It was not the whole truth, but they could get to that later. "Like… I don't know, controlling plants or something."

"Well… to be honest, I've never tried that before," Mai-Lin gave a small shrug and set her water aside. "It's not like there are a lot of lush forests around the North Pole for people to practice on."

"But there are plants here." Miyaki pointed to a patch of dune grass. "Why don't you try Bending them? I'm sure you'd be great at it."

"I think I'll stick with normal Waterbending for now," Mai-Lin said with a chuckle. But someday, I'll try out your little theory and see what happens. Deal?"

"… Deal." Not the greatest outcome, but Miyaki was willing to take what she could get. Mai-Lin nodded before retrieving her water, resuming her practices while Miyaki continued to watch. Mai-Lin's practice continued for several more minutes before Miyaki began to fidget; as much as studying other forms of Bending was helpful, it was rather boring after too long. Miyaki stood up, Mai-Lin not saying anything as she turned to leave.

Once she had slipped away, though, Miyaki had found a quiet spot to practice. Kyoshi had always said that constant practice was good for Bending, and Miyaki now had a few new ideas floating through her mind. Sliding her right foot back, she began to replay Mai-Lin's Bending practice over in her mind, slowly drawing her hands back and forth in a slight variation of the Waterbending movements. Miyaki swept her hands around and back, allowing her energy to flow to a point before rebounding and flowing to another point. The amount of energy she was working with was small, small enough that it would only create a tiny amount of fire if she released it, but she would need more time before she was ready to work with larger amounts of energy.

Maybe, in this way, she could unlock the secret of lightning.

"That's an interesting technique." A voice said from behind her. Miyaki let out a small yelp and twisted around, ready to attack whatever fool thought it wise to sneak up on a princess of the Fire Nation. Fortunately she held back, for it took her a moment to realize it was Kyoshi, the older woman standing just off the road with her shirshu right behind her. Miyaki noticed that Kyoshi was still wearing the makeup she had been wearing when Sun had pulled her aside for his play, but Miyaki was smart enough to avoid drawing attention to such things.

"Kyoshi, you're back!" Miyaki chirped, calming her energy before running to the Avatar. "… Are you really back, or are you just visiting for a little while?"

"Lady Sho said I was finished with my training," Kyoshi replied, kneeling so she was on eye level with Miyaki. "So yes, I am back." Miyaki smiled before Kyoshi continued. "So, where is everyone else? Or did they just decide to leave you here by yourself?"

"Um, my brother was helping Sun clean up whatever's left from that play, and Mai-Lin's practicing down on the beach." Miyaki cocked her head to one side. "Did you want to talk with my brother or something?"

"Well, I was hoping to get my Firebending practice back on track." Kyoshi said with a shrug. "It's been a while since I've really gotten a chance to practice my Bending."

"Does that mean you're gonna fight my brother?" Miyaki asked. At this, Kyoshi let out a short chuckle.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked once she had calmed down.

"Well, you two were looking at each other funny after the play, before you had to go back to your fan training. Do you two have to fight now so you can settle whatever that was that got you two angry at each other?" Kyoshi was silent for a moment, her face shifting back into her stoic look. Miyaki fidgeted with her shirt for a moment before Kyoshi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miyaki, I have nothing but the utmost respect for your brother," she said. "I just needed to talk to him about a few things concerning… well, I guess concerning our relationship with one another. There was no fighting, we just needed to say a few things to one another and chose our paths… if that makes sense to you."

"So… you're not gonna be his friend anymore?"

"No, nothing like that," Kyoshi shook her head, chuckling again. "We're still friends, but for now that's all we will be: friends." Miyaki was beginning to grasp what Kyoshi was trying to say. Still, her brow furrowed as she reached for the implications, but her reaching was cut short by Kyoshi speaking again.

"But enough of that," Kyoshi said. "What have you all been up to this last week or so?" that was something Miyaki could talk about with a clear mind.

"Mai-Lin's been showing me some Waterbending moves," Miyaki said. "And I've been practicing them when no one's looking…" a pause. "… But you didn't hear that; it was going to be a surprise."

"What?" Kyoshi asked, smiling. "That you've somehow managed to become a Dual Bender?"

"No, that I can shoot lightning!" Miyaki chirped. Kyoshi blinked in surprise a few times, obviously not comprehending what Miyaki had just told her. "Remember how we talked about this? I wanna be the first person who isn't the Avatar to shoot lightning. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"It would," Kyoshi said, giving a short nod. "But it seems rather dangerous; you could get yourself seriously hurt if you're not careful."

"I am careful!" Miyaki cried. "I always practice away from people so if I do shoot lightning I don't hit anyone, and I've tried my best to make sure it hits something else instead of me… or at least it would if I didn't just make more fire." Miyaki gave a huff. "But you said I might be able to figure it out if I focused, so that's what I've been doing. And when I figure it out, I'll teach it to you and my brother and my father and then we can all shoot lightning!" Miyaki beamed. Surely this would be enough to convince Kyoshi of the girl's cleverness. Miyaki's smile faded when she saw that Kyoshi's expression had only shifted slightly.

"You are a talented Firebender, Miyaki, and I do think you have a chance at learning how to control lightning," Kyoshi said. "But promise me you'll be careful, and if this really doesn't go anywhere you don't keep pushing until you get hurt. Is that fair?"

"… I guess." Miyaki mumbled. "… Do you think you can help me? I mean, you're the Avatar, so you're a really powerful Bender and all, and you did it in a past life, so maybe that might help."

"I'm not sure how well that would work out, but if you ever need my help I'll be around… at least until I master Firebending," Kyoshi shrugged again. "After that, I'll probably have to head to the Air Temples to continue my training." Miyaki frowned again.

"You don't have to leave," Miyaki offered. "The Western Air Temple isn't too far away. You can train there, and then you can come down and help me control lightning."

"We'll just have to see how these things work out." Kyoshi replied, finishing with a smile. "But I'll be back to the Fire Nation once I've mastered the Elements. You and your family have proven to be good allies, and I can't neglect the friendships I have made."

_Friend._ It was official. Miyaki was friends with the Avatar. Her smile returned and her energy rising, Miyaki reached forward and pulled Kyoshi into a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything, Kyoshi." She said.

"You're very welcome," Kyoshi replied before breaking away from their hug. "Now, where's Mai-Lin? I wanted to talk to her about a few things."

"She's down by the beach. Come on, I'll show you the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slight delay. I was on break, then I got sick, then I got distracted by job interviews, but I'm back now.<strong>

**Everything is going well for our heroes... so now I must be evil. Mwa ha ha. There will be another timeskip, just to make sure everything is progressing how I want it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. It really means a lot.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**

**And if you really like the story, check out _Counseling_, which has more Kyoshi, or the _Kyoshi Rising _TvTropes page (link is on my profile).**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As he sat in his quarters aboard the vessel, Honsou mulled over the fact that he had all but failed.

The last two years had been unkind to him. He had tried to maintain the delicate balance of the Royal Family, but that had failed. The Avatar had worked her charms and had won first the prince and princess and then Mitsuo himself over to her side, wearing them down so that they would be willing to listen to her over him. She had not made any demands, not yet, but they would come soon; it was inevitable. As soon as she saw a good reason, she would take control away from the Royal Family, or worse insert herself among them in some twisted mockery of everything Honsou saw the Fire Nation as.

Honsou had worked too hard to see such a terrible outcome come to pass. Now, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Sir," one of the crew of the ship said, interrupting Honsou from his thoughts. "We have just finished docking in Taizhou."

"Good. Make sure the ship is secured while I meet with this 'Jian Feng'." Honsou rose and exited the cabin, stepping out on deck and getting his first glimpse of Taizhou. The city was nowhere near the bustling port Honsou had heard of before it was seized by rebels, with only a few small trade ships and fishing vessels lining its docks. While it had not necessarily fallen to decay, Taizhou appeared dirtier than a respectable city should, and Honsou could see quite a few drunks and vagabonds waiting at the edge of the docks.

_If this is how rebels conduct themselves when seeking to spread "improvement", I dread what the rest of the Earth Kingdom looks like._ Honsou made a few final adjustments to his robe before heading to the gangplank, a pair of his personal guard flanking him. At the end of the gangplank was a collection of men, led by a larger man with a beard and eye patch. He did not appear to be of any good breeding, not even giving Honsou the basic courtesies of introductions.

"I wish to speak with your master, Jian Feng." Honsou said.

"We know," the one-eyed man said. "Question is why a big Fire Nation official like you wants to speak with him."

"That is between me and Jian Feng," Honsou replied, eyes narrowing. "What he is willing to tell you is up to him." The man fixed Honsou with a glare, but the minister was unfazed. Having faced down the unfocused anger of many a Firebender, there was little this Earth Kingdom mercenary could do to intimidate him.

"Follow us." With that, the man and his group turned to leave, Honsou and his escorts following behind. Further in, the city seemed to grow even dirtier, Honsou having to step around a few unsavory figures as he walked. He pushed them out of his mind and continued on, preparing himself for whatever this mercenary leader was like.

The Fire Nation entourage was led to a larger building in the center of town. There were many more mercenaries and lowlifes surrounding the building, Honsou guessing that they were watching for anything "suspicious". The one-eyed man spoke to one of the guards for a moment, the guard nodding before ducking inside while the one-eyed man walked back to the group.

"Jian Feng will see you now," he said, gesturing to the building. "Be careful not to waste his time." Honsou gave a small snort, but did not say anything as he stepped into the building. He was immediately greeted by a taller man dressed in brown and green armor, his grey eyes tracing the group a few times before he spoke.

"Minister Honsou, I presume?" he asked. "I am Jian Feng, current leader of the state of Xiaoxi."

"It is an honor to meet you, Jian Feng," Honsou replied, giving a short bow. A straight lie, but mercenaries were fond of such flattery. "I have heard much about your struggles here in the Earth Kingdom."

"No doubt you have," Jian Feng replied. "Now tell me, what is it that you want?" _At least he's direct._

"I am a trusted servant of the Fire Lord," Honsou explained. "My word carries a lot of weight, and my influence is broad. I would like to keep it that way, but over these last few years I have run into a bit of a… stumbling block."

"The Avatar." Jian Feng offered. _Well, this man is certainly the cleverest of the bunch._

"She has managed to weasel her way into some positions I would rather not have her dealing with." Honsou straightened up a little. "I have come here to ask for your help in getting her out of the Fire Nation."

"How exactly do you expect us to do that?" a different member of Jian Feng's group asked. "If the Avatar is as set up as you say she is, we can't just walk into the Fire Nation and attack her. Even if she wasn't, I doubt the Fire Lord would take kindly to rogue fighters treading on his land."

"Quiet, Chun," Jian Feng snapped. "Your fretting is starting to annoy me." The other man fell silent as Jian Feng turned his attention back to Honsou. "Apologies, he doesn't know when to shut up. I suppose you have a plan?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Honsou produced a small scroll from his robe. "In a few days, the Prince of the Fire Nation will be joining an army post along the barrier islands. The Avatar will not be joining him, but she has grown close enough to the family that she will react to any threat against them."

"So you want us to kill the prince?" Jian Feng asked.

"Absolutely not!" Honsou snapped, his temper flaring for the briefest of instances. "You will do no harm to the prince whatsoever. You may threaten his post, sure enough, but you will not harm him." Jian Feng merely nodded as Honsou continued. "As I was saying, the Avatar is close to the Royal Family, so if a small raid puts the prince in danger, she will hurry back to the Earth Kingdom to deal with the treat. Once she arrives in the Earth Kingdom, you may do with her as you please." There was a pause as Jian Feng thought the plan through.

"So, you want us to feign an attack on the Fire Nation, lure the Avatar back to the Earth Kingdom, and then distract her long enough so you can get your influence back." His eyes narrowed. "What's in it for us?"

"Besides getting a chance at glory in fighting the Avatar?" Honsou asked. "As I said, I have a lot of influence still. I can get you gold, weapons, even reinforcements for whatever plans you have after you've sent the Avatar on her way." There was another pause, so Honsou decided to continue.

"I like to be informed, Jian Feng. I know that the Earth Kingdom is teetering on the brink, factions preparing to take up arms against one another. There are others coming, some much more powerful than your little state here, but can you imagine what a huge advantage you could gain with help from the Fire Nation? Not only would you have the prestige of stymying the Avatar, but you would have a larger powerbase to work from when, say, you begin to carve out a larger state for yourself."

"You tempt me, Minister Honsou," Jian Feng replied, a small smirk tracing his lips. "Very well. You'll get your raid, and I'll get your backing once the time for action comes."

"Excellent," Honsou said, giving a short nod. "Is there somewhere private where we might discuss some terms, possibly a specific time for you to launch the raid? Who knows who else might be listening in on our conversation?"

"Of course. Right this way." Jian Feng ushered Honsou and his guards towards a smaller room further in. Some of Honsou's anxiety had faded away, but enough remained that he could not feel fully satisfied.

There was still quite a lot of work to be done. Next, he just needed to get the Avatar into the right position to act against his "threat".

…

Kyoshi twisted her arms around in a circle, dissipating the flames while also shifting into a good position to attack. She stepped forward and let off a small series of punches, Adachi dodging the first few before countering with a kick. Kyoshi sidestepped Adachi's attack, taking a small breath before rushing forward and launching another attack.

Adachi crossed his arms and slid his right foot back, allowing the flames to break over his body with little effect. He then broke out of the position and swiped his right arm down, a curtain of fire racing out towards Kyoshi. Again she twisted her arms around, bending the flames around her body before redirecting them back towards Adachi, who dissipated them with a short flick of his hand. He stepped forward and punched, the fireball forcing Kyoshi to roll to the right and counter with a kick. Adachi had little time to prepare for this attack, the flames striking him in the side and causing him to stumble.

_Finally. Now I can finish this fight,_ Kyoshi thought. She shifted her energy and rushed forward, hoping to catch Adachi before he fully recovered, but Adachi spun his legs around and kicked, the resulting fireball hitting Kyoshi in the stomach and knocking her on her back.

"Knockdown means I win, again." Adachi called, getting back to his feet and walking over to where Kyoshi lay.

"Right." Kyoshi mumbled, staring up at the sky. "I almost beat you, though."

"True, but 'almost beat me' and 'actually beat me' are two very different things." Adachi replied, to which Kyoshi rolled her eyes. "Care to go for another round?"

"Maybe later. I've been rather burnt out from all this practicing." At this Adachi laughed.

"The Avatar, burned out from practicing." He repeated.

"Well, you _have_ been pushing my training very hard these last few weeks." Kyoshi pointed out, finally deciding to get back on her feet. "It's almost like you _want_ me to be done with my Firebending training."

"Well… I kind of do, actually." Adachi said, massaging the back of his head before continuing. "I mean, you've been at this for almost three years. Don't you think it's about time you fully mastered Firebending and moved on to Airbending?" Kyoshi had to admit Adachi had a point. She had enjoyed her stay in the Fire Nation, but she still had other duties that needed to be addressed. She had said it herself; the world needed her, and she could not turn her back on the world only to focus on a small part of it.

"I suppose you're right," Kyoshi gave a small sigh. "I've been meaning to speak with Sage Gorou to see if the Fire Sages have contacted the Air Nomads about my training, but… well, I've just been distracted."

"Fair enough." There was a pause before Adachi gave Kyoshi a small smile. "For what it's worth, I think you're a good enough Firebender to be considered a master already."

"You just need to make it official?" Kyoshi asked. Sometimes the peculiarities of Firebending were absolutely alien.

"More or less. The whole formality involves a full duel between teacher and student, no sparring armor or anything like that, and it needs to be observed by a few other masters. If you win, then the title is yours."

"And if I lose?"

"Guess you'll just have to try again." Adachi shrugged. "But anyway, it will have to wait until after I get back from this assignment with Ty Jun's forces in the Barrier Islands."

"Really?" Kyoshi asked, one eyebrow raised. "Can't we just have the duel before you leave?"

"If you want to set up a duel in a day, you're welcome to try. Although it's considered bad luck if a man going off to serve his country is publicly defeated the day he leaves." Kyoshi blinked a few times.

"… You're joking, aren't you?"

"I'm really not; there are some traditions that speak of all the misfortune that comes from such a loss."

"Oh…" Kyoshi looked down, kicking at the dirt for a bit before speaking again. "But it's only for five months, right? That should give me plenty of time to practice."

"I'd be rather disappointed if you didn't." Adachi's smile returned as he clapped Kyoshi on the shoulder. "Go get some rest. We'll have another lesson before I leave with Ty Jun, alright?"

"Alright." Kyoshi nodded and turned to leave, stepping out of the field and back into the cool hallways of the palace. Navigating the halls had become second nature to Kyoshi, all the familiar checkpoints and paths flowing through her head as she walked. Many of the murals she knew by name, all the stories and trials the Fire Lords and Avatars of years past faced having been drilled into her head through conversations with Sun and the Royal Family.

All this, she knew, would be useful if and when she came back to the Fire Nation. For now, it was just a pleasant bit of information for a traveler such as herself.

Instead of heading back to her room, she made her way down to the stables. A few of the men on duty gave her a quick nod as she walked pass, a small gesture of familiarity Kyoshi was more than ready to return. Kyoshi crossed over to the stable to the far left, unhitching the door and stepping aside so Isra could exit.

"Sorry it's been a while, girl," she said, running her hand down the shirshu's back as Isra turned her head towards Kyoshi. "I've just been so busy with Firebending training these last few weeks. But it looks like we're going to have plenty of time together until Adachi gets back from deployment." Isra gave a small snort as Kyoshi walked over to a small stand next to the stable, on which rested Isra's saddle. It was nothing fancy, only large enough to support Kyoshi and one or two passengers, but then Isra was too lightly built to handle one of the larger saddles the Fire Nation made. Kyoshi pulled the saddle from where it was resting before placing it on Isra's back, tightening every strap to make sure it was secure. That task complete, Kyoshi scurried up the shirshu's side and onto the saddle, giving Isra a small kick to get her moving.

Learning to ride Isra had been one of the last tasks Kyoshi had set aside for herself before leaving the Fire Nation. Now, it was finally time to see if all of her practice within the confines of the stables and the walls of the palace would be of any use. Kyoshi gave a small tug on Isra's reins as they neared the gate, the shirshu coming to a stop just short of the heavy doors. _So far so good… let's hope she doesn't get distracted once we get into the city._

"Going out, I see?" one of the guards on duty asked once Kyoshi came to a full stop.

"Just for a little while," Kyoshi replied. "It's better than keeping her stick in here forever." The man nodded and signaled the others to open the gate, the doors opening wide as Kyoshi and Isra slipped out into the plaza surrounding the palace. It was a quiet day, with only a few small groups of people milling about, although the sight of a woman atop such a strange creature as a shirshu was more than likely to draw a lot of attention. Isra seemed to realize this, pawing at the ground before giving a small whine.

"It's okay, girl." Kyoshi whispered, running her hand along Isra's neck to calm her. "Once we get out of the city, you won't have to worry about anyone bothering us too much." Isra gave another whine, but calmed down as they started off down the nearest street. Their progress was slow, if only to avoid startling anyone, but it did give Kyoshi some time to adjust to a larger space when riding; corrections had to be made, her posture shifting now and then to stay level on Isra's back, and Isra herself had to get used to the smells around them. By the time they had reached the main entrance to the city, Isra had calmed completely and Kyoshi was in total control.

The guards had spotted Kyoshi a ways off before she reached the gate. No words were needed, just a short nod or two before the gates were opened wider so Isra and Kyoshi could get out of the city without much hassle. A few of the incoming merchants and travelers gave her odd looks, but Kyoshi did not worry about that now.

Now, it was just her and her shirshu, and plenty of open road ahead of them.

"Alright girl," Kyoshi said, tightening her grip on Isra's reins. "Let's see what the Fire Nation has to offer us." With that she quickly jabbed Isra in the ribs with her heels, and with a snort the two were off.

Kyoshi had ridden Isra at high speeds a few times, in some of the courtyards of the palace, and the open air of the path was proving to be a refreshing change. Up and over the hills Isra ran, guided by her excellent sense of smell and Kyoshi's own inputs. Their pace was such that while Kyoshi was travelling with surprising speed, she did not have to make too many adjustments to avoid crashing or losing their path. Instead she just tightened her grip and leaned in, her hair billowing out like some makeshift banner. As they rode they passed by several smaller villages and towns, Kyoshi having little time to acknowledge the surprised glances of the Fire Nation citizens as she rode.

Soon, civilization faded away, and the two were truly alone. The forests came and went, several times Kyoshi finding herself riding in the open air alongside the cliffs of the Fire Nation. Trusting Isra's sense of direction for a few moments, Kyoshi would look out across the hills, beyond the boundaries of the island and out across the ocean. Off in the distance she could see small swarms of birds flying through the air, and possibly the silhouettes of dragons as they made their daily hunts. It might have been close to noon, but the water still sparkled with the slightest of waves and currents.

These moments may have been fleeting, Kyoshi riding into the forest and out of sight of the ocean, but even the slightest of sights could have the strongest of impacts.

They had been riding for close to an hour when Kyoshi began to slow Isra down. She was certain the shirshu could go further, but Kyoshi herself had yet to get used to such long distances. Isra's gallop dropped down to a slow trot, the two plodding along until they came to a small clearing. The clearing was filled with Fire Lilies, the bright red flowers having only recently bloomed, and Kyoshi could see a few smaller animals darting among the flowers in search of food. The only other sound besides Isra's breathing was the wind through the leaves, a small chill running down Kyoshi's back as she pulled to a stop.

"This look like a good place to rest, girl?" Kyoshi asked. Isra gave a small snort, pawing at her nose for a moment. "Oh, I see…" the smell of the flowers were too much for the shirshu's sense of smell. "Well, you can stay near the edge of the clearing if that's alright with you. I'll just be meditating for a bit." Isra gave another snort, but lowered to the ground to allow Kyoshi to dismount. Kyoshi gave Isra another scratch behind the ears before stepping into the clearing, taking a moment to breathe in the smells of the Fire Lilies before settling down for meditation, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes closed.

As she deepened her breath and allowed her soul to begin drifting, she could feel the energy of the world swirling around her. The very fabric of the world calling to her soul, the spirit of the Avatar, the natural world around her amplifying the call even more. Reaching out for it was not as effective as she would have liked, however, the energy dancing along the edge of her soul and darting away whenever she delved deeper into her being. _Maybe that's just something I need to master as the Avatar._

As that day drew nearer, that thought had become more pronounced. She had told the others about her intentions to move on, how the world needed her as the Avatar, and yet it still seemed unreal at times. Kyoshi did her best to push the thought out of her mind; it was her duty, nothing more, and she would face it on her own terms.

_Still, Sun is probably right about taking these smaller breaks._ Her mind calmed again, Kyoshi settled in and spread her energy further, as if she were trying to enter the Spirit World itself.

As she meditated, images began to appear to her. While she still saw that of her family and her loss, newer once had become more frequent; Adachi and Mai-Lin helping her master Firebending and social gatherings respectively, Lady Sho's omnipresent look of contempt, even Miyaki's now rare slips into old habits. She saw Sun, parading around the stage of Ember Island with makeup on his face, or even just sitting under a tree taking a nap. The Agni Kai with the Fire Lord, her duel with the man outside the palace, all of the memories she had accumulated over the last three years flowed through her mind.

And at the base of it all was her, a former farm girl stepping into a greater world. _And the more steps I take, the further that gap becomes… Maybe that isn't such a bad thing._

Time wore on, the air cooling as the sun drifted closer to the western horizon. Although Kyoshi knew she could have stayed out there longer, just calming her energy and listening to the world around her, she knew that the others would be looking for her. Fire Lord Mitsuo had prepared a special feast to honor Adachi before he joined Ty Jun in the east, and what kind of guest would Kyoshi be if she did not attend. Reluctantly, she called her soul back and opened her eyes, taking a moment to return to where she was before she rose and exited the clearing. Isra had taken a nap beneath one of the larger trees, snapping awake as Kyoshi neared.

"I guess I just needed a moment alone," she said, easing her way back into the saddle. We'll be going back to the Earth Kingdom soon… You'd like that, a chance to get back to your home." Isra gave a small snort, but Kyoshi could tell the shirshu was looking forward to returning to the Earth Kingdom. She gave Isra one more pat before tugging on her reins, Isra rising up and turning back the way they had come.

"We've still got a lot to do before then, though." Kyoshi said, snapping the reins and urging Isra forward once again.

…

Sage Gorou had returned to the palace, a scroll tucked away in his robe. His meeting with the Fire Sages back at the abbey had proven fruitful, a small part of Gorou's mind now at ease. Silently he drifted through the halls of the palace towards his quarters, not stopping to speak to anyone as he walked. Once he reached his quarters, he set the scroll down on a nearby table before lighting a few candles for meditation, the flames flickering with the slightest of breaths.

As he meditated, he took time to focus on the meeting. The abbot had been please with both the princess and the Avatar's training, though there was still some grumbling at the latter's "lack of respect". _It will be over soon, though,_ he thought. _And perhaps then the two might be reconciled._

Mention had been made of the Fire Lord's minister, Honsou. A respectable man, sure enough, but there was something dark drifting on the edge of Gorou's subconscious. The abbot and the other elders of the Order had said nothing of it, so perhaps Gorou's fears were contained only to his own mind and might very well be unfounded.

_Still, it would not be an adverse idea to keep a closer eye on things around the palace._ Gorou pushed the thought aside, allowing his breath to flow evenly. His meditation was interrupted by a series of short knocks at the door.

"Enter," he called, not moving from his position. The door opened, and from the heavy footfalls he could tell that the Avatar had come to speak to him.

"I do not wish to intrude, Master Gorou," the Avatar said. "But I had some questions concerning the last parts of my training."

"That is a matter you must settle with the prince," Gorou replied. "He is your master, not I."

"I realize that," the Avatar replied, crossing to Gorou and taking up a seat next to him. "But there are still a few concerns I have, concerns I feel that Adachi would not be able to address as well as you would." Gorou nodded, allowing the Avatar time to settle in before speaking.

"So tell me, Avatar," he said. "What is it that troubles you?"

"Well…" a pause. "I suppose I am not quite used to how one is declared a master here in the Fire Nation. Suppose there is one among those I must present myself to who takes issue either with myself or my techniques?"

"You need not worry about such things," Gorou said. "The masters chosen should, if all is right, have a fair appraisal of your skills prior to your test. Thus, they will be able to judge you fairer than someone who is unfamiliar with who you are." The Avatar nodded, silence reigning in the room again before she spoke again.

"Master Gorou, another thought that came to mind is where I will be trained next." Gorou gave a small nod before speaking again.

"On the table back there are instructions, given to us from the four heads of the Air Temples. That will tell you everything you need to know before you travel to master Airbending." There was a pause as the Avatar got up and crossed to the table. Gorou returned to his meditation briefly, knowing that the Avatar would have more questions for him.

"It says that I am to train at the Northern Air Temple." She said. Another pause before she spoke again. "Why the Northern Air Temple?"

"The Air Nomads have a peculiar way of choosing where visiting Avatars are to be trained." Gorou replied. "Your predecessor Kuruk was trained at the Eastern Air Temple, and Yangchen before him was raised in the Western Temple. It is not the place of the Fire Sages to question the system of the Air Nomads, however confusing it might be."

"Oh…" The Avatar said nothing for a long while. "Have you ever visited the Air Nation, Master Gorou?"

"No, but I have met several Sages who have. Friendly as the Air Nomads may be, they generally avoid lengthy interaction with the other nations, and it is a rare honor for foreigners to be invited to an Air Temple. As the Avatar, you and your companions are given special treatment among the nations, so expect that the Nomads will welcome you with great praise."

"I see." Yet another pause. "I've been doing my best to prepare for leaving the Fire Nation, and hopefully the transition proves to be an easy one."

"If you were able to adjust to arriving in the Fire Nation so easily, I doubt the Air Nomads will be of any trouble to you," Gorou adjusted his posture before continuing. "But answer me this: have you given any more thought to how the Earth Kingdom is standing on the brink of disaster?"

"… Yes, I have." The Avatar gave a small sigh. "These rebels in Taizhou will have to be dealt with, but I can't abandon my training just to chase after some rebels. Perhaps I shall fight against them once I begin my travels again, but I still have some time before I am ready to face the world."

"Be careful that you do not push that time too far," Gorou said. "Delay for too long, and not even the Avatar can restore balance to the world."

"I don't intend to," the Avatar replied, her voice taking on a small edge. "I will bring balance to the world, but I cannot do so effectively if I am only partially trained. I will still face whatever challenges are placed before me, but there must be some structure to it, not just my roaming around and destroying whatever I feel needs destroying." A pause. "Was that not what Yangchen had done in her time? Perhaps she had been _too_ efficient, and thus allowed Kuruk to become complacent and let the world fall out of balance." There was a long pause, Gorou still not turning to face the Avatar. After a moment, he allowed a small grin to cross his face.

"The girl fades away, and the Avatar steps forward to take her place." He said.

"I'm still Kyoshi," she replied. "I won't let that fade."

"And perhaps you are right in choosing such a path," Gorou countered. "But is it a path that you can successfully maintain? Dark forces are gathering in this world; I can feel it as I meditate, and with every report from the Barrier Islands and the Earth Kingdom. You will have to step forward as the Avatar, even if you must occasionally forsake your true self."

"I'll deal with that once it becomes an issue." With that, she crossed to the door and made to leave, the sound of her boots against the floor of the palace fading away with every step. Once he was alone again, Gorou closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift back into meditation.

_You had best deal with it now, Avatar, or else you _will_ fall._

…

"Do you think I can come visit you when you're out there?" Miyaki asked Adachi as the small group made their way to the docks.

"I don't see why not," Adachi said, shrugging. "You will have to speak with Father about it, though; it's a rather long trip to the Islands, and he wouldn't want you to just run off alone."

"I agree," Kyoshi spoke up. "Still, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. Perhaps there I could face you and be declared a master." _But then you'd have to leave,_ Adachi thought, chewing his lip for a moment to keep himself from voicing the thought aloud.

"We'll just have to see," Adachi replied, turning his attention to the ship ahead. It was standard military make, with a lower profile and darker lines, and what crewmen he could see were finishing the last preparations before casting off. Adachi nodded and turned back to his friends and sister. "Thanks for seeing me off."

"No problem," Sun replied, grinning. "Although, I always thought they'd want a prince or a general to be one of the _first_ on the boat."

"I'm the prince of the Fire Nation," Adachi said, giving a grin of his own. "I get a little bit more flexibility than the average soldier."

"Then why don't _I _get more flexibility?" Miyaki mumbled. Adachi decided to ignore her as Kyoshi spoke.

"Just be careful out there, Adachi," she said, taking a step forward. "With everything going on in the Earth Kingdom, things could get out of hand rather fast."

"I have no doubt that they would," Adachi replied. "But I think I can handle it." Kyoshi did not seem convinced, and this had Adachi worried. She was the Avatar, she would have a bit more insight on what was happening outside the Fire Nation due to her conversations with his father and the Fire Sages.

_… Maybe I'm just worrying too much about minor details._ Adachi shook his head before speaking again. "I better get going. I'll see you all in five months."

"Good luck, Adachi," Sun said, giving the prince something of a salute. "Hopefully this wins you a few more points with your father." Adachi merely nodded before turning and heading off towards the ship. The other stayed at the end of the dock, watching him as he slowly shrank from view. Adachi cast them one last glance before heading up the gangplank and out of sight.

"Running a little behind today, are we?" Ty Jun asked, the general coming up out of the hold and crossing to Adachi.

"I didn't think it was too urgent," Adachi countered. "Besides, my father wouldn't be too pleased if you left me here."

"I know; just give an old man a chance to have a bit of fun." Ty Jun chuckled for a moment before his face grew serious. "We should be ready to cast off. You'd best go find your quarters and settle down for the trip." Adachi nodded, tightening the grip on the pack he was carrying before heading down below. After taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark, he started off towards the stern, stepping around the occasional pile of supplies during his trek. The room that had been set aside for him for the journey was small and sparely furnished, with nothing more than a bed and a few candles, but it would serve its purpose until he reached the Barrier Islands.

Adachi set his pack down before crossing to light the candles, a few short bursts of Firebending being more than enough. He stood in silence for a moment before sitting down, folding his legs into a meditative position and staring into the flickering light of the candles. It was several minutes before he had finally calmed himself to the point where meditation was easier, any bit of stress remaining drifting away from his mind.

But one thought still lingered in his mind: Kyoshi. Something about her warning concerning the Earth Kingdom just would not dislodge itself, Adachi furrowing his brow in frustration as he tried. He would be careful, that much was sure, but could there be something out there that no amount of caution could prepare him for?

The thought that he was overreacting entered his mind again. Ty Jun had been stationed out there for some time, and he had not reported any severe incidents. It was a military post, but with no wars to fight that did not leave much for anyone to do. It was possible that Adachi was just working himself up over nothing.

Then again, Ty Jun had not been stationed there while there was a brewing civil war in the Earth Kingdom… Adachi let out a frustrated sigh, standing up and dismissing the flames from the candles.

_Why can't I just focus and prepare for the post?_

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is set. Now for things to go wrong...<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_**** or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**

**And if you really love the story, check out _Counseling_, a one-shot that does tie in a bit with this story, and the _Kyoshi Rising _TvTropes page (link is on my profile).**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Kyoshi's routine had become a mix of training and mentoring, conditioning herself for her eventual fight with Adachi while also making sure Miyaki would be well off without Kyoshi's constant guidance. The latter had proven to be surprisingly easy, the young princess much more willing to listen to Kyoshi's thoughts and opinions.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Miyaki asked as the two sat in one of the training fields. "You know, so I can shoot lightning and all."

"Well, you've tried focusing your energy, correct?" Kyoshi asked. When Miyaki nodded her head in agreement, Kyoshi continued. "Perhaps your mind's a bit cluttered; I know my own Bending is less effective if I have one topic or another floating around in my thoughts."

"That just sounds like another type of focus," Miyaki pointed out. "I can already focus."

"I know, but it's not a bad habit to continuously practice," Kyoshi offered, to which Miyaki shrugged in agreement. "Go on, give it a shot."

"Right." Miyaki stood up and took a few steps back, just to put some room between herself and Kyoshi. The princess took a breath before sweeping her arms down, a modified version of some of the Waterbending moves Mai-Lin had showed the two of them over the years. Miyaki's eyes narrowed slightly as she swept her arms around again, her expression only shifting after snapping her hand forward succeeded in creating an explosion strong enough to knock her on her back.

"It always does that," Miyaki growled, dusting herself off. "Every time I try to make lightning, it just blows up. Why can't it just work properly?"

"Not many of us can get a new move right the first time." Kyoshi said, to which Miyaki huffed.

"But I've been trying for two years, and nothing has happened." She looked over to Kyoshi. "I bet you could get it pretty quickly."

"We've been over this, I'm not as used to Firebending as you are, so a more advanced technique might go over my head. It'd be easier for me to learn how to Bend metal than it would for me to learn how to shoot lightning." A pause.

"… Does that mean you're going to try Metalbending someday?" at this, Kyoshi chuckled.

"I might, but I don't think it's in my destiny to invent Metalbending, if it is possible." Miyaki said nothing, standing up again and taking up a wide stance.

"I'm going to try it again. I'm going to shoot lightning someday, even if it takes me another two years." Kyoshi nodded as Miyaki went through the routine again. _This kind of dedication, she'd make a good Earthbender._ Kyoshi thought, leaning back a little as Miyaki once again thrust her hand forward, generating a second explosion that again knocked her on her back. One frustrated huff later, and Miyaki was trying again, ignoring the soot and singes on her robes.

Just as Miyaki was knocked down again, Kyoshi felt someone approaching the training field. She stood and turned, spotting the servant stepping out into the light with a small tray of tea and other snacks. "I hope I am not disturbing anything, Avatar." The servant said, bowing once he had reached the two.

"Oh, we were just practicing," Kyoshi replied, returning the bow. "But I am confused. I did not send for any tea, and neither did Princess Miyaki."

"The tea is complimentary of Minister Honsou," the servant replied. "He was also hoping that you would be willing to join him in two days for a banquet in your honor, to celebrate your mastery of Firebending." Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. She had not really interacted with Minister Honsou all that much, so why the sudden courtesy?

"Will my friends be able to join me?" she asked.

"The Minister did not say anything about them," the servant answered. "But I'm sure he would be willing to make arrangements for them." There was a pause, Kyoshi stroking her chin for a moment before speaking again.

"I will need some time to think on that; I have a rather busy schedule with my training and I don't want to risk falling behind, but if I find an opening I would be more than willing to attend." Kyoshi replied. "Please thank Minister Honsou for the tea, and for his generous offer." The servant bowed and departed, leaving Kyoshi and Miyaki alone.

"Are you going to accept the minister's invitation?" Miyaki asked, sitting down and helping herself to a fish roll.

"I-I don't know." Kyoshi replied, sitting across from the princess and taking some food for herself. "I have not gotten a chance to truly know what kind of man Honsou is, so I'm not sure if I would make the best of guests. But then this would be a good opportunity for me to learn, and what kind of impression would I make if I turned down his offer?"

"So go. My brother isn't too devoted to details; he won't notice if you don't train for a day or two."

"But _I'll_ notice." Kyoshi replied, sighing. "At this point, I really need to stay focused, or else I might not be able to get past all these 'official rules' for becoming a Master Firebender. It rather silly for me to think like that, but-"

"But nothing." Miyaki interrupted. "It's a silly rule, and I think you're a great Firebender, even if you can't shoot lightning from your hands. Go speak with Minister Honsou, maybe take a break from all this training before you set yourself on fire, and then you can beat my brother and make everything all official." Kyoshi looked at Miyaki for a long while, one eyebrow raised.

"Since when have you become the voice of reason?" Kyoshi asked, smirking a little.

"I've had a good teacher," Miyaki replied, finishing off the last of her food. "I'm going to try the bit with lightning again; maybe the extra food will help my energy or something." Kyoshi nodded as Miyaki stood up and wandered over to an empty spot on the training field. Kyoshi turned back to her tea and food, mulling over the Minister's offer.

_Miyaki's probably right; I should accept the Minister's hospitality… and I have been pushing myself rather hard; maybe a night of relaxation could do some good for me… And maybe I can get Sun and Mai-Lin to come._

Kyoshi gave a small smile and took a sip of her tea, just as Miyaki was knocked down by another failed attempt at shooting lightning. A small gathering might be the distraction she needed.

…

The day came for Kyoshi's meeting with Minister Honsou. Dressed in the finest kimono Fire Lord Mitsuo had offered her, her face adorned with the red and black marking of her fan training, she made her way out of the city towards the Minister's estate. Honsou had offered a private escort for her, but Kyoshi had insisted that she could manage on her own.

_If anything, it will give me an excuse to avoid riding a palanquin,_ she thought.

Honsou's estate, while not as grand as the Fire Lord's palace, was still impressive enough to the common passerby; it was surrounded on all sides by a tall wall, the doors adorned with gold and black flames and a dragon. Beyond the wall, Kyoshi could see a few trees and the main building, a scaled down version of the Royal Palace. Kyoshi took one last moment to adjust her dress before knocking, making sure her fans were tucked away so as to still be on hand yet remain unnoticed.

There was a pause before a servant opened the door, the young woman taking a moment to recognize Kyoshi. "Ah, Avatar. Minister Honsou is expecting you." The woman opened the gate wider and ushered Kyoshi in. "If you would follow me, please." Kyoshi nodded and followed after the woman, the two crossing through the gardens and into Honsou's home. Even the Royal Palace did not have the amount of tapestries and artwork Kyoshi saw as she stepped inside. The numerous gold statuettes and plaques made the whole room shine in even the lowest of light, while scenes of historical works dominated the walls and even the floor.

Kyoshi squinted a little, but otherwise did not break focus. _It's gaudy, but I can't appear rude._ Kyoshi was led to a large dining room, a special seat set out just for her.

"Make yourself comfortable, Avatar," the woman said, ushering Kyoshi to her seat. "Minister Honsou will be here in a few moments." Kyoshi nodded her thanks and sat down, the woman vanishing and leaving Kyoshi alone. Silently she waited, her hands folded in her lap as her eyes darted from one part of the room to the other, taking in even more of the splendor that Honsou had on display. Minutes dragged on, Kyoshi fiddling with her thumbs in order to release some of her tension.

_Is it customary to keep a guest waiting this long?_ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. Kyoshi stood up and smoothed a few wrinkles out of her kimono just as Honsou stepped in, followed by a few guards.

"Ah, Avatar," he said, bowing. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, but there were a few matters that came up at the last minute that needed to be addressed."

"I understand," Kyoshi replied, returning the bow. "We all have duties that need constant attention."

"Very true." Honsou glided over to his seat. "Please, sit down and relax." Kyoshi did so, once again folding her hands in her lap as Honsou continued. "I admit, Avatar, we have not exactly had the best chance to talk over these last few years."

"I know," Kyoshi replied. "And you don't have to call me 'Avatar', you know."

"Regardless," Honsou said, taking a small cup of rice wine from a nearby servant. "I figured that now would be a better time than any for the two of us to connect with one another, before you leave for the next step of your journey."

"True."

"So tell me," Honsou said. "Has the Fire Lord discussed anything with you concerning a possible return to the Fire Nation?" _What is he truly asking me?_ Kyoshi thought. _I might have to be careful._

"No, he hasn't," Kyoshi answered. "Perhaps after I have completed all my training and solved the crises in the Earth Kingdom, maybe then I would be free to return to the Fire Nation… Does that answer your question?"

"More or less. I like to keep myself informed about the goings on around the Fire Nation." Honsou took another sip from his wine. "I feel it best that I am alerted to the possibility of outside threats destabilizing this nation. I don't mean to say that you are a threat, but you must understand that unrest and civil wars tend to spread quickly, like a disease."

"I understand." Kyoshi replied, looking down at the table. "And I will do my best to make sure that this doesn't get out of hand; I just need a better position and more time."

"I see." There was a pause as Honsou finished off his rice wine. "I'm sorry, I am being a terrible host. Is there something I can offer you to drink? Tea? Wine?"

"Some tea would be wonderful." Kyoshi said. Honsou gave a nod to one of his servants, the man disappearing from sight as the minister spoke.

"I'll admit, I consider myself something of a private man," he said. "It's not often that I invite guests into my home, especially one as prestigious as you."

"You flatter me." Kyoshi replied, her blush hidden behind her makeup.

"I am serious, my dear. You _are_ the Avatar, after all, and your word carries as much weight as the Fire Lord's. Who am I to try and deny you of the honor and respect you deserve?"

"Well, I don't really mind," Kyoshi offered, stopping only to nod her thanks to the man bringing her tea. "If everyone treated me as royalty all the time, I wouldn't be able to truly connect with anyone who might need my help… and I wouldn't know the first thing to do with great wealth, farm girl and all." She chuckled. "But I do thank you for your hospitality, and for all that the Fire Lord and his family have done for me during my stay."

"You are most welcome," Honsou had received another cup of rice wine, raising it slightly. "A toast, then, to the continued prosperity between you and the Fire Nation." Kyoshi returned the toast, taking a quick sip from her tea and giving a small sigh as it calmed her down.

"Now, another question, Avatar," Honsou said, setting his cup aside. "How soon do you intend to address the problems of the Earth Kingdom?"

"I thought we already discussed this." Kyoshi replied, taking another sip of her tea.

"We discussed your return to the Fire Nation, not the Earth Kingdom," Honsou countered. "So? Do you have any plans for dealing with the rebels and the malcontents?" Kyoshi paused for a moment, staring into her mug of tea as she tried to come up with a solid answer.

"… I know I will have to face them soon," she said finally. "I've lost track of what drove me to take up the role of Avatar, and maybe… maybe now I need to step forward." She looked up at Honsou. "I'll do my best on the way to the Air Temple, but I'm not a fully realized Avatar yet; there is still more of me to learn before I can do more."

"Fair enough. I wish the best of luck to you then." Kyoshi nodded her thanks and took another sip, but before she could speak again she choked, her vision going blurry before a new set of images appeared to her.

_A beach, somewhere under a high moon._

_ Fire, followed by a wave of stone. Someone was being attacked._

_ Was it… Adachi?! She saw the prince spin around before a boulder collided with him._

_ Glowing eyes in the dark… Kuruk._

_ "Kyoshi; your friend is in danger," he said. "Get out of there now."_

"Avatar?" Kyoshi was shaken from her vision by Honsou speaking. "Is something wrong?"

"I…" Kyoshi hesitated. Should she tell him that she had just had a vision? It might cause unneeded panic, and where would that leave everyone? "I-I need to go. I am sorry that our meeting had to end this way." Kyoshi quickly rose and made her way towards the exit.

"Would you like me to provide an escort for you?" Honsou asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Kyoshi replied, shaking her head. Honsou said something else, but Kyoshi was already out of earshot and hurrying towards the gate by then. The servants on duty could see that she was in a rush, and quickly opened the door to allow her to pass through. Once she was outside the estate, Kyoshi broke into a run.

_Kuruk!_ She called as she rushed towards the capital. _What is happening with Adachi?_

_ I don't know,_ the past Avatar replied. _But I do know that he is in danger. If you do not hurry, he may die._

_That's… that's not possible. The barrier islands are close to the Earth Kingdom, but not close enough for him to be in that kind of danger._

_I can only say what I felt._ Kyoshi's jaw tightened, her heart beating rapidly as she hurried on. If Kuruk was right, and Adachi really was in danger, she would not have the luxury to regroup. She needed to get to him, and fast.

As she neared the cliffs overlooking the ocean, Kyoshi adjusted her path, turning away from the capital until she was running straight for the highest cliff. It would be a major risk, the possibility of death creeping into her mind, but it might have been well worth the risk.

_Kuruk, I need your help getting to Adachi._

_Just allow yourself to let go,_ Kuruk replied. _Everything will be taken care of._ Kyoshi did not reply, for she had no time. Closing her eyes, she willed her energy forward for one last burst of speed, her heart pounding all the harder.

One push, and Kyoshi was falling towards the ocean.

…

The base on the barrier islands was small enough to avoid attracting attention, but large enough that it could still house a strong Fire Nation presence. In the grounds and hills surrounding the main base, soldiers and sailors trained and waited for the chance that they might be called upon for actual fighting, be it against rogues or the Earth Kingdom itself if relationships between the Nations deteriorated that far. Some chose this post to become idle, anticipation being countered by boredom as the Fire Nation waited.

Others did not let the lack of activity wear on them. Instead, they took this time to increase their vigilance, looking for anything that might prove to be a threat worth fighting against.

"Prince Adachi!" one of the soldiers under Adachi's command called. The prince turned and hurried towards the ridge the other man was standing on, the two quickly exchanging a salute before continuing.

"Did you find anything like those scouts described?" he asked.

"No sir." The soldier replied. "But one of the groups further down the beach spotted something." He gestured to a dune past the ledge, right along the ocean front. "I wasn't sure if you saw their signal so I-"

"I understand," Adachi said with a quick nod. "Good work. Get the rest of your men together and meet me at the spot the others indicated."

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted and moved away, calling to the other soldiers scouring this particular ledge. Adachi, followed by a few of his personal guard, started off down the beach, skirting the side of the cliffs as they hurried to the next spot. The loose sand did not make travelling in heavy armor all that easy, and combined with narrow paths along the cliff face made progress slow. Finally, though, they reached solid ground and made their way to the dune, several more Fire Nation soldiers signaling them as they approached.

"Prince Adachi," the leading soldier said. "We were searching the dunes when we found what appear to be footprints."

"Footprints?" Adachi asked. "Are you sure you didn't just mistake your own tracks for someone else's?"

"No sir, none of us have been over here," the man led Adachi up the dune and pointed to the tracks in question. They were rough, most likely fresh, and whoever it was that left them had hastily tried to walk in as narrow a column as possible, possibly to conceal numbers.

"Looks like you might be on to something here," Adachi said, kneeling to get a better look at the footprints. "Any idea where they came from?"

"I have some men trying to trace the path from where it started," the soldier replied. "I haven't gotten any signals from them, though." Adachi nodded, leaning in closer to the ground to try and spy where the path was headed. The searching Fire Nation soldiers had muddied the path a little, but it did not take long for Adachi to spy the path leading back up into the surrounding cliffs, disappearing once they reached solid ground.

"It looks like they were headed into the interior of the island," He said, standing up and dusting off his hands. "Tell me, do the civilians on this island have any rituals or ceremonies involving the ocean?"

"One village has a ceremony celebrating the rise of the sun," another soldier answered. "It does involve them coming down to the beach, and it is around that time of year the ceremonies take place." _So it could just be civilians…_ Adachi thought. He cast a glance out towards the ocean, then back to the tracks.

"I'll take a squad up ahead, just to make sure that this is a civilian track," Adachi said, signaling to a few more of his men. "Continue your search, and signal us if you spot anything else that might be out of the ordinary."

"Yes sir." The leader of the second group saluted as Adachi and his own men started their trek again, walking alongside the path so as to avoid dispersing it. The path faded away once they reached the cliffs again, but there was still enough sand left over that they were not completely lost. The path turned and led off into the fields of grass, disappearing from sight as Adachi scanned the field.

"We'll need a better vantage point," he mused, looking up to the small hills that lined the field. "Move up to those hills; maybe we can spot our potential targets."

"They might be long gone by this time, sir," one of the men in Adachi's entourage said.

"It's a better plan than just combing every inch of this part of the island looking for one group of people." Adachi countered. "Also, we should be able to spot any signals from higher up. Come on, before we lose all of our daylight." The man nodded and fell in step behind Adachi, the group advancing towards the nearest hill. Some of the men in the back continued to scour the ground for any sign of disturbance, but so far they turned up nothing.

Their fortunes changed as they approached the hill, and part of it was torn off and hurled down towards them. The formation was loose enough that they could dodge the initial attack, but being separated was liable to create more problems.

"Contact!" one of the soldier shouted. "Ten potential hostiles on the hill! At least one of them is an Earthbender!" _An Earthbender?_ So Kyoshi's worries about potential rogues had not been unfounded. Adachi scanned the hill, spotting the men as they prepared to launch a second strike.

"Firebenders up front!" he cried, jumping to the side as another boulder came tumbling down the hill towards him. "Signal the others and alert them that we're under attack." Adachi drew his energy forward and kicked, a disc of fire racing out and setting the grass on the hill alight. The attacking Earthbenders did not seemed fazed, several of them vaulting over the flames before striking the ground, the field buckling from their attack. Adachi stepped back and let off a series of punches, the fireballs exploding against earthen shields. By now the other Fire Nation soldiers had regrouped, nonbenders getting into positions to attack while Adachi and the Firebenders kept the Earthbenders distracted.

Adachi rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding a strike that knocked one of his men to the ground. He sliced his hand downward, a fire whip arching out and tearing through one opponent's defense, but it was not enough to take the man out. Two Earthbenders working in tandem attacked, one wrenching a massive boulder from the ground before the second jumped and kicked it towards the Fire Nation troops. Adachi leapt to get out of the way, but to no avail as the boulder broke into several pieces, one of which clipped the prince's leg and sent him tumbling across the ground. Adachi got back to his feet, taking a deep breath and launching another fireball, but the Earthbenders were nowhere near his target.

Adachi fell back, regrouping with the Firebenders who were still up. "Where are our reinforcements?" he asked.

"They should be on their way," one soldier replied, the group dodging right as a series of boulders crashed among them. By now the Earthbenders had closed the distance between the two forces, ducking and dodging away from the Firebending attacks. "Although it they keep pressing in there might not be much left to save."

"Try to get around them," Adachi replied, ducking under another boulder. "Maybe we'll be able to flank these Earthbenders by the time our relief arrives." Adachi rolled forward, kicking out once again and managing to score a hit on one of the Earthbenders. As that man tumbled away, Adachi leapt forward and punched, forcing two of his opponents back and giving him a little more room to maneuver. He swept out with his legs again, forming a disc of fire around him that he could manipulate as his leisure. But the Earthbenders had recovered, wrenching up several more boulders and hurling them at Adachi.

It was then that he realized his great mistake; by advancing forward, he had put himself right in the middle of the enemy formation. With little in the way to defend himself with, Adachi was now incredibly vulnerable.

_You've faced worse odds before, Adachi,_ he said, narrowly dodging another attack. _You can handle this._ No sooner had his thoughts left his mind that a large rock struck him in the middle of his back, knocking him to the ground. He rolled over and lashed out at the first attacker, but hit only air before a second strike knocked him away. _… Maybe you might be in trouble now._

Adachi scrambled back to his feet, drawing his hands up into a defensive position, but stopped just as he was about to attack. Several of the fighters, Earthbenders and Fire Nation Soldier alike, had stopped and were now looking out towards the ocean. Slowly, all fighting in the field seemed to die down, and Adachi found himself looking out across the sea.

The first thought that ran through Adachi's mind was that they were about to be struck by a tsunami. The entire ocean had seemed to lift up, rushing towards the island in one massive wave, one large enough to dominate a large chunk of the horizon. But as the wave rushed near, Adachi spotted a glowing light atop the water, and it was not long before the light began to take the shape of a person. The figure leapt off the wave as soon as it reached land, a massive stream of water carrying them towards the battlefield. It was only then that Adachi could get a clear look at the newcomer, his mouth falling open in shock and confusion.

"… Avatar Kuruk?"

Kuruk landed among the combatants, the force knocking anyone too close to the ground. The past Avatar twisted his arms around, forming a massive water whip that swept aside the Earthbenders like a woman sweeping dust out of a room. One or two tried to fight back, but a quick snap of Kuruk's arm pulverized the boulders before freezing the men to the ground. Finally, Kuruk swept his arms over his head and pushed outward, several streams of water racing forward to ensnare the Earthbenders and douse the fires created by the fight. Many of the Fire Nation soldiers present stepped back to put as much space between themselves and the Avatar, but Adachi held his ground as Kuruk secured the Earthbenders.

Once again, peace reigned in the field. Kuruk lowered his hands to calm his energy, fading away until Kyoshi was standing in his place, her eyes glowing for a brief instant before fading back into their normal hazel hue. No sooner had her eyes dulled that she gave a small whimper and collapsed, Adachi rushing forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Kyoshi…" he said. "Kyoshi, are you alright?"

"… Adachi?" Kyoshi mumbled, looking up at him. "You're alive."

"Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"… I hate going into the Avatar State." She said, grabbing Adachi's shoulder as she struggled back to her feet. Once he was sure she was on stable footing, Adachi let go and looked to the dazed Earthbenders.

"You were right about the possibility of rogue Earthbenders," he said before looking back to her. "Thanks for bailing us out, though."

"I had a vision that you were in trouble," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just… I'm just glad that I managed to get to you before you got seriously hurt."

"I know." There was a pause as Adachi heard the rest of his unit hurrying to the scene of the fight.

"Sir, we spotted your signal," the lead soldier said as he and the others reached Adachi's position. "Is everything alright?"

"Fortunately, yes," Adachi looked back to Kyoshi. "Avatar Kyoshi was able to reach us and defeat the Earthbenders." He then looked back to the newly arrived soldiers. "Help any of our wounded, and make sure our prisoners are secure for transport back to base."

"Yes sir." The man saluted and began relaying Adachi's orders. The Fire Nation soldiers broke out into smaller groups, some helping up those who had been hit while others surrounded the captured Earthbenders and began tying off their hands and feet. Once he was certain the soldiers had everything under control, Adachi looked back to Kyoshi.

"You're welcome to stay here for now," he offered. "We can get you a cot and a fresh change of clothes."

"Thank you." Kyoshi nodded her head before looking out across the ocean. "I don't think I'd be able to go back into the Avatar State again so soon. I might be here for a while." A pause before she looked back to Adachi. "Something's on your mind, isn't it?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why those Earthbenders would attack this base." Adachi answered. "I mean sure, it's near a few shipping lanes, but if they were trying to raid ships there are better spots to hide out, and which don't involve attacking military bases."

"It could be precursor to an invasion," Kyoshi offered. "Maybe they're probing your defenses for a larger attack?"

"Maybe," Adachi turned his attention to the assembled soldiers and prisoners. "Whatever it is, let's just hope that we'll be prepared for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Things will keep escalating until I deem otherwise.<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**

**And if you really like the story, check out the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes page (link is on my profile), and _Counseling_, a one-shot that is somewhat related to this story.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ty Jun's men were courteous enough to provide Kyoshi with a spare uniform. It was a bit small for her size, but as it was not too uncomfortable so Kyoshi decided to make the most of it. After washing her face and making sure her fans were still with her, Kyoshi stepped out into the main Fire Nation base, a few passing soldiers giving her a short nod as she exited the tent.

_Hopefully Adachi and Ty Jun have started interrogating those prisoners,_ she thought, wandering towards the General's tent. Although slightly larger than the surrounding dwellings, Ty Jun's tent was no more extravagant than any other. The only indication that it was his besides its size was the two armor clad Firebenders standing guard outside, the two not even flinching as Kyoshi approached. Inside, Kyoshi found Ty Jun, Adachi, and two other officers pouring over a map of the surrounding territory, none of them looking up as she entered.

"I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" she asked to get their attention.

"Not at all," Ty Jun replied, his voice lacking much of the mirth it usually had. "We were just trying to figure out where the Earthbenders could have come from." Kyoshi nodded and took a seat across from the general. "Now then, the closest stretch of land would be here," Ty Jun pointed to a small area of Earth Kingdom territory. "They could easily make the trip in a day or two from there."

"But there are no ports around that area," one of the other officers countered. "Even a small group would have difficulty launching a boat from there."

"They could always use Earthbending to create and artificial port," Kyoshi offered. "I've never seen it done, but my master told me that it's possible."

"Maybe," Ty Jun mused. "Although, rebels control the port of Taizhou," he traced his finger down to the designated city. "It might have taken them a bit longer, but they could have easily sailed from there."

"I suppose we won't know unless we question the prisoners or find out what kind of ships they arrived in," the second officer said before looking to Adachi. "Prince Adachi, have your men found anything?"

"No sir," Adachi replied. "I've expanded out search around the entire island; they may have docked somewhere and then wandered around until they found a good spot for an ambush."

"That might have taken time," Ty Jun countered. "And I doubt that ten Earthbenders could stay hidden from an island filled with soldiers for too long."

"True." Adachi said with a nod. There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again.

"Have they said anything about why they are here?" she asked.

"No, we haven't gotten around to questioning them," Ty Jun said with a sigh. "Although, we could use your help. You told me at one point that Earthbenders are better at telling when someone's lying, is that correct?"

"Yes," Kyoshi looked down at the map for a moment. "At least, I've always had a knack for telling when people are hiding something from me… probably why I'm such a terrible liar."

"That's what we'll have to go for, then," Ty Jun said. "We'll bring a few of our prisoners in for questioning, and you can tell if they're being honest with us or not. Once we get the information we need, we can better prepare for whatever is ahead of us." Kyoshi nodded, looking first to Adachi and then to Ty Jun as the general continued. "I'll be in charge of the interrogations. Adachi, I want you to bring me however many prisoners we need. In the meantime, you all have your orders; see to it that they are carried out." The officers saluted before they and Adachi filed out of the tent, leaving Kyoshi alone with Ty Jun.

"After so many years of preparing for some kind of attack," Ty Jun said, standing up and walking over to a corner of the tent. "Now it's finally come, and I was almost caught off guard."

"We don't know for sure what's going on," Kyoshi replied. "They could have just been raiders looking for goods to steal; maybe they thought that attacking some Fire Nation soldiers would win them a bit of prestige."

"Maybe… but raiders tend to be followed by larger, better organized forces." Ty Jun looked over at Kyoshi. "I'm not sure you know this, but factions are starting to develop within the Earth Kingdom; some of the merchants and suppliers that run through this part of the Fire Nation have said there's at least three different forces contending for Xiaoxi alone."

"I… I might have heard something like that," Kyoshi fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I'll deal with them when I leave the Fire Nation."

"I didn't doubt that for a second, but I'm still uneasy." Ty Jun looked away. "The Earth Kingdom is on the brink of civil war. Even if you do intervene, tensions might boil over and the Fire Nation might have to fight off its own series of revolts and invasions." Kyoshi opened her mouth to speak, but Ty Jun cut her off. "Don't think that we're too united to fall into such madness. The Fire Lord keeps the people of this nation under control, sure enough, but there are old grudges and feuds that run back to long before even the Dragon Kings were in power. All they need is the right excuse, and they'll be at each other's throats in an instant."

"You don't know that," Kyoshi countered. "The Fire Nation did not implode when Akhlut invaded; who's to say that it will when some Earthbenders try a similar invasion." There was a pause before Ty Jun chuckled.

"I admire your optimism, Kyoshi," he said. "But not all attacks are with weapons and Bending." Kyoshi had no time to say anything before Adachi returned, followed by two other soldiers and one of the Earthbenders.

"We have the first prisoner," Adachi said, stepping aside as the soldiers brought the man forward and forced him to the ground. Ty Jun stepped forward, leaning in to inspect the man closely.

"Tell me, friend," Ty Jun said. "What is it that you hoped to achieve by attacking a Fire Nation military base?" the man said nothing, instead looking past Ty Jun towards Kyoshi. She returned his gaze with a glare, which was enough to get the man to focus back on Ty Jun.

"Was that too hard of a question?" Ty Jun asked. "Let me try another one. Where did you hide the boats you and your friends arrived in?"

"In a cove on the north end of the island." The man said, his voice unusually calm. "We just walked down the beach until we spotted some Fire Nation soldiers." Ty Jun and Adachi looked to Kyoshi.

"He's not lying, if that's what you were wondering," she replied after a brief pause. Ty Jun nodded and turned back to the prisoner.

"Now, since you seem willing to talk, why don't you answer my first question? What are you and your comrades doing here?"

"Looking for her," the man nodded towards Kyoshi. Kyoshi took a small step back in surprise as the man continued. "Some Fire Nation noble arrived and asked us to get the Avatar's attention. That's all I know."

"You're lying!" Adachi cried, grabbing the man by his collar. "No Fire Nation noble would betray the nation so easily!"

"Actually, I can think of a few who would," Ty Jun said, but Adachi ignored him.

"Why are you really here?" Adachi demanded.

"I told you!" the man countered. "Some Fire Nation noble arrived in Taizhou, and after that our leader sent me and the others to 'find the Avatar' as he put it." Adachi's grip tightened around the man's collar, but before he could say anything Kyoshi stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's telling the truth," Kyoshi said. "Calm down, Adachi, before you hurt someone." There was a long pause before Adachi relented, releasing the man and giving a long sigh.

"I just… I just don't believe it," he said. "A traitor? It just doesn't make any sense. My father has done his best to treat the nobility with respect, and this is how they thank him?"

"I know it doesn't make much sense," Kyoshi said. "But there's still more that we need to find out before we can start casting blame upon one person or another." Adachi nodded, giving Kyoshi a cue to step back and allow Ty Jun to continue.

"So, you don't know the name of the noble who… 'hired' you?" the man shook his head. "Next best thing, then; who is your leader?"

"Some southerner," the man said. "He picked some of us up outside Omashu a few years ago, when all that news of the Avatar returning was everywhere. We took Taizhou after that and we've been doing rather well."

"That's all well and good," Ty Jun said, eyes narrowing. "But your leader can't always be a total enigma. Does he have a name?" there was a pause before the man spoke.

"He calls himself Jian Feng. Not sure if that's his real name or not, but that's what he said." Every muscle in Kyoshi's body tightened, her hands balling up into fists. The memory of her first encounter with the man threatened to return, but her rising anger quickly pushed that out of the way.

"Where is he?" she growled, pushing past Adachi and kneeling so she was eye to eye with the man. "Where is Jian Feng?"

"Taizhou, as far as I know," the man said. _Good enough for me._ Kyoshi rose and brushed past the Fire Nation soldiers, heading back towards her tent.

Jian Feng was looking for her; that fact did not surprise her, but for once she knew where _he_ was. Now was the perfect time to face him, to bring him to justice for what he had done to her and to the Earth Kingdom. Bringing down a rebellion would only make the man's defeat all the more satisfying.

_I'll need a ship,_ she thought as she reentered her tent, scrounging around for anything of use. _I'll ask Ty Jun to drop me off near the city. Then I can capture Jian Feng and bring him before the Fire Lord; hopefully then he'll receive what's coming to him._

"Kyoshi!" Kyoshi did not look up as Adachi entered her tent. "We didn't finish the interrogation-"

"Why bother? I have everything I need." She replied, her voice low. "Jian Feng is out there. He's the man responsible for the attack on my family, and he's the one who started the rebellions in the Earth Kingdom. I catch him, and hopefully this will die down."

"Sure, I understand that," Adachi said, massaging the back of his head. "But there's still more information we don't have; who's the traitor among the nobility? How strong is this Jian Feng's force? We could be running right into an ambush unless we take a step back and prepare."

"You won't be doing anything," Kyoshi said, turning to face Adachi. "I'm going by myself to capture Jian Feng. You and Ty Jun can handle the traitor."

"Kyoshi, this is insane!" Adachi hissed. "You can't go up against an entire rebel force by yourself. You'll get killed."

"I'm the Avatar," Kyoshi countered, her voice rising. "I've defeated armies in the past-"

"When your past lives were fully realized Avatars. _You_ haven't even finished half of your training."

"So? I've taken on strong enough foes already. Besides, Jian Feng wants me for himself; as far as I know, it will come down to a one on one fight between me and him." Kyoshi closed her eyes and lowered her head. "And hopefully no one else will get hurt. I… I can't let that happen again."

"Kyoshi, I can't let you do this," Adachi took a step towards her. "If you do go by yourself, you have a very good chance at losing. And what will happen then? The world is still struggling from Kuruk's death; do you really want to burden it with your own death?"

"I'll be fine, Adachi." Kyoshi countered. "Why are you still arguing with me about this? Don't you have a traitor to catch?"

"I'm trying to keep you from doing something stupid."

"Stupid?" Kyoshi repeated. "I know what I'm doing here. I'm not trying to topple an entire government by myself; this is between Jian Feng and me, no one else! I drag more people in, that just more guilt for if they get hurt under my watch."

"I understand that, but think for a moment; Jian Feng has a large group of rebels at his disposal, and I doubt he'd be willing to fight fairly against you-"

"He's after me for some revenge scheme. He'll want me for himself."

"Are you sure?" now Adachi's voice was rising. "Are you going to trust a man that you have already stated you hate?"

"It seems like a better option than trusting those that I know to be traitors." Kyoshi snapped. "Who am I supposed to go to? Back to the Fire Nation? Since one of your own already proved how trustworthy he is, I could be walking right into the traitor's hands. That would be just as bad as if I died battling Jian Feng."

"That's why we need to find the traitor now. Then we can find out what he knows and capture Jian Feng before he makes another attack."

"But if we capture Jian Feng now, we can disrupt the traitor's plans before they happen." Kyoshi advanced on Adachi, her hands balled up.

"And what if the traitor has another plan should Jian Feng be captured?" Adachi asked. "It seems more like you're just diving into this attack to take revenge, not to actually protect the Fire Nation."

"Are you accusing me of placing my personal desires over the needs of the world?!" Kyoshi cried. "Jian Feng is a dangerous man, and he will attack the Fire Nation whether or not there is a traitor helping him. I need to stop him now before he gets that chance!"

"But if there is a traitor in the Fire Nation, it could bring the whole nation to ruin! Do you think you can handle _two _civil wars?"

"I defeat Jian Feng, there will be only one civil war," Kyoshi turned away. "I need to do this, Adachi; I've been distracted for too long-"

"Distracted? As far as I know, you were receiving training. Does that count as a distraction now?"

"Of course not."

"So then what distracted you? My family? Is that why you're running off to handle this threat in the Earth Kingdom while a traitor runs loose in the Fire Nation?"

"Adachi, will you just SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY JOB?!" Kyoshi screamed, whipping around to face Adachi. Her breath came out in ragged snorts, her eyes blazing with fury. "I'm supposed to protect the balance of the _world_, not just the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. This is my best chance of ending this madness now and showing the world that the Avatar has not abandoned them. What would you have me do? Chase traitors around the Fire Nation while mothers and daughters are raped and stabbed to death because of that… that _monster_?!"

Kyoshi's hands quivered, hints of tears welling in her eyes as she continued. "I swore that I would never let that happen again. That's why I left my home instead of staying like a dutiful daughter. I abandoned everything so that others wouldn't have to suffer, and what do I have to show for it? Nothing! But now I have a chance to make something of it, and… I-I-I can't let that chance escape me." There was a long pause, Kyoshi's glare softening as she tried her best to hold herself together.

"Please, Adachi… I need to do this." She whispered, looking down at the floor. Her voiced ached from shouting, but she paid no attention to the pain. She tried to release some of the tension in her hands, but they refused to budge.

"Alright," Adachi said, his voice low as he nodded. "If that's how you see things, fine."

"Adachi, please." She reached out to him. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine," Adachi raised a hand to stop her. "You said what you wanted to say, and I'll respect that. I'm not going to stop you." With that he exited the tent, Kyoshi following him to the entrance and watching him disappear into the dark. Biting back a sob, Kyoshi closed the fold of the tent and collapsed, resting her arms on her knees as she stared off into space.

_What are you willing to lose for the sake of your wrath?_ Kuruk's words returned to her mind. Was this what he meant, that her desire to bring Jian Feng to justice would drive away her friends? Sun understood, Mai-Lin was still in the dark, and Adachi… Well, he knew now. And he might have resented her for choosing the Earth Kingdom over his own people. And where would that leave her? Alone on some speck of rock, thousands of miles from home?

_… No. I need to stay strong._ She thought, wiping away tears and calming her energy. _I must face Jian Feng, and I'll end this once and for all. Adachi may not like it, but he at least claims to understand._ She took one last breath before standing, adjusting her clothes before stepping out into the camp. A few soldiers had been watching her tents, and they did their best to appear distracted as she walked back to Ty Jun's tent. Once more the guards did nothing to stop her, and when she entered she saw that the prisoner had been taken away.

"Where's the prisoner?" she asked.

"With the others," Ty Jun replied. "He gave us all the information we needed, now we just need to act on it. You left in a bit of a hurry so perhaps you have a plan?"

"Yes," Kyoshi said, straightening her posture. "I need a ship to take me to the Earth Kingdom. I am going to catch the leader of these mercenaries and bring him to justice." Ty Jun regarded her for a moment, one eyebrow raised.

"Say you do find this man," he said finally. "What's to stop you from killing him?" Kyoshi opened her mouth to speak, but Ty Jun cut her off. "We all could hear your argument with Prince Adachi; we know what this means to you, and what that man has done to you. So answer my question: what's to stop you from killing him?" Kyoshi said nothing, thinking over the question a few times before she came to an answer.

"This attack was against the Fire Nation, not me." She started. "I am willing to set aside my own desires so that the Fire Nation may deal with Jian Feng as an invader and a prisoner of war. However, if I see no possible way for me to return him here, only then will I try to kill him."

"Let's hope you can stand by your word," Ty Jun said. "I'll have a ship prepped to transport you to the Earth Kingdom."

"She won't be going alone," Adachi said as he stepped into the tent behind Kyoshi. "I'm going with her."

"What?" Kyoshi turned to face Adachi. "You don't have to do this, Adachi; I can handle-"

"Jian Feng's attack was on Fire Nation territory," Adachi continued. "It could very well be considered an act of war against our people. As Prince of the Fire Nation, it is my duty to ensure that all threats against the nation are dealt with, and what better way than confronting this mercenary head on?"

"And the traitor?" Ty Jun asked.

"As far as we know, he doesn't know we know about his operation. If you speak with my father, he might be able to rally the nobility and bring down this traitor while we secure his accomplice. Everyone benefits from this." Kyoshi wanted to say more, to try and convince Adachi that his idea was not going to work, but stopped herself. His tone, the look in his eyes; he would not back down from where he stood, even if the Avatar spoke against him.

"You have a point." Ty Jun said. "Alright. You and the Avatar will take a squad or two to secure the mercenary leader, while I return to the capital and alert the Fire Lord of this development." There was a pause before he spoke again.

"Not to sound dramatic, but we stand on a sword's edge tonight; if anything goes wrong, the world stands to lose a lot more than we can possibly imagine."

"We know," Kyoshi said, her voice soft. "We'll bring Jian Feng back, general. I can promise you that, at least."

"Let's hope that you can bring him back alive, but I'll understand if you don't." Ty Jun replied. "Get some rest. Tomorrow looks to be a long day for all of us." Kyoshi and Adachi bowed and exited the tent. The two hesitated for a brief moment at the entrance, as if waiting for the other to speak. When it did not appear that any conversation was forthcoming, they exchanged nods and left in different directions, Kyoshi heading back to her tent to meditate and sleep.

Soon, Kyoshi would have to step forward and face her destiny again. Soon, she would face Jian Feng.

…

It had been a few days since Kyoshi had left, and Miyaki found herself at a loss for what to do. She knew that Kyoshi would have to leave someday, but hearing that she was gone had thrown the princess off balance. It was just so sudden, that the Avatar would just leave like that, and no one was willing to explain to Miyaki why.

Miyaki hated not knowing what was going on.

She had taken to wandering through the palace after her Firebending lessons. At first it was just a way to let off some excess energy, but it soon became a way for Miyaki to gather some information. Servants were chatty creatures, and one of them might let something slip about Kyoshi or whatever had caused her to leave the Fire Nation so soon. She clung to the pillars and the shadows, her small stature helping her greatly in hiding her from sight, and she would wait for any signs or paths to follow.

Today, her snooping had taken her to following one messenger that Minister Honsou used frequently. There was nothing unique about this messenger beyond that fact, but he seemed in a greater hurry today than before. Following him proved to be a bit more challenging than usual, Miyaki having to rush from spot to spot just to keep up to the man, but finally he stopped once he reached the main hall of the palace, Minister Honsou waiting for him.

"News from the barrier islands," the man said, passing Honsou a scroll. "Earth Kingdom mercenaries have attacked the base there, but they were defeated. The Avatar and Prince Adachi have gone after them to see if they can find a potential leader, and Ty Jun has written that he wishes to speak with the Fire Lord."

"Is that so?" Honsou asked, Miyaki watching as he scanned the scroll for a moment. "I'll inform the Fire Lord of this development. In the meantime, message our contacts and see if we can bring the prince back before he does anything detrimental to the Fire Nation."

"Yes sir." The messenger nodded and walked back the way he came, Miyaki pulling in close to the pillar as he walked past. Once the messenger was gone, Miyaki fell in step behind Minister Honsou, keeping out of sight as he approached the entrance to the throne room. Honsou had a brief talk with the guards, who merely saluted before stepping away from their posts.

_He dismissed the guards? This must be serious._ Miyaki crept forward as Honsou slipped past the doors, making a break to get through before they were shut behind her. Fortunately, everyone else in the room did not see her, and she was able to take up a spot behind a tapestry so she could listen in on the conversation.

"What is it, Honsou?" her father asked.

"Urgent news from the barrier islands, my lord." Honsou said, bowing. "It appears that there's been an attack from Earth Kingdom brigands, and the Avatar has given chase."

"What?" Fire Lord Mitsuo leaned forward. "When was this?"

"A few days ago, apparently, around the time that the Avatar disappeared." Honsou shook his head. "Perhaps she caught wind of the attack and is on her way to fight those responsible." _But what about Adachi? _Miyaki thought, leaning forward as far as she could to listen better.

"As no one has seen the Avatar since she visited your home, that appears to be the best explanation." Mitsuo leaned back. "Has Ty Jun addressed this issue?"

"I believe that he might, but I am not certain about that," Miyaki raised an eyebrow as Honsou continued. "I have heard rumors, my lord, of those around the court who are not to be trusted. Men whose ambitions have clouded their minds, they seek only to impress and direct you down paths they have chosen for you."

"Are you accusing Ty Jun of treason, Minister Honsou?"

"I am accusing no one, my lord. I cannot make judgments on such rumors, after all. But I do not believe that neglecting these rumors will do our nation any good. Perhaps Ty Jun has planned to deal with these rogues, or maybe he himself has fallen to these manipulators and their schemes, if they do exist." There was a pause before Mitsuo shook his head.

"No, I can't believe that," he said. "Ty Jun has been my friend my whole life. He would not betray me so easily."

"He might not even know he is, my lord," Honsou offered. "A manipulator need not be open with his betrayal; he could hide in the most obvious of sights and allow Ty Jun to carry out his plans in proxy. I advise you, my lord, to exercise caution as you deal with those around you, and even with Ty Jun. Only then will the traitor reveal himself, and we can avoid losing our way." Miyaki looked from Honsou to her father. Why did the minister neglect telling the Fire Lord about the location of Adachi? And Ty Jun being manipulated? That did not make any sense.

_Unless…_ Miyaki took a sharp breath. _No… I need more information._

"I will keep your words in mind, Honsou," her father said. "Is that all you wished to tell me?"

"Yes, my lord," Honsou said, bowing. "By your leave." The Fire Lord gave a short nod and Honsou made his way towards the exit. Miyaki once again waited until he had passed before slipping out behind him, scurrying off to the safety of the nearby pillars before he noticed.

_If there are traitors in the palace,_ Miyaki thought. _I'll need to be careful… Especially if it's Honsou._ She snuck forward to follow the Minister, taking small steps as Kyoshi had taught her. Honsou drifted for a moment, speaking to a few guards before heading towards the front gate. Miyaki continued on, quickening her pace as best she could.

Once they had returned to the main hall, Miyaki ducked behind another pillar. Honsou had been joined by a small group of guards, but that was not the main reason she was hiding.

"Honsou," the voice of General Ty Jun said. "I must speak with the Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord Mitsuo is very busy at the moment," Honsou replied. "Surely you can wait a little longer until he is freed up?"

"This cannot wait," Ty Jun sounded angry, and Miyaki quivered slightly. _Ty Jun? Angry? When has that ever happened?_ "I have information that could doom our nation if it's kept away from the Fire Lord."

"What is this information that is so important?"

"I have reason to believe that there is a traitor in the palace," Ty Jun said, his voice low. "There was an attack on our base. The Earthbenders claimed that they were hired by a Fire Nation noble, but they were unable to identify who it was."

"Oh dear," Honsou replied. "That is a serious matter. How do you know that the Earthbenders were telling the truth?"

"The Avatar was with me; she told me who was lying and who wasn't. She and Prince Adachi are heading to the Earth Kingdom to try and capture the man in charge of the mercenaries."

"You know that the prince was not supposed to be put into too much danger," Honsou hissed. "And you just let him leave?"

"He volunteered." Ty Jun countered. "Now, I've wasted enough time on this already. May I speak with the Fire Lord?"

"He is still busy, but do as you please." There was silence save for Ty Jun's footsteps as he marched past Honsou, Miyaki shifting her position to remain out of sight. As the general left, she began to pour over what she had learned.

A Fire Nation noble had hired the mercenaries to attack the Fire Nation. Honsou had said there were rumors of traitors, but had neglected to mention that Adachi was leaving with the Avatar. Why would he ignore telling her father about her brother's whereabouts? And why would he say to avoid giving too much trust to someone like Ty Jun?

Was he trying to make Ty Jun out to be the traitor? And if he was, what would he stand to gain from it?

Miyaki's brow furrowed. Was Honsou the traitor? There was only one way to find out.

"Honsou!" Miyaki called, stepping out from her cover and into the hallway. The Minister seemed surprised to see her, but quickly regained his composure.

"Princess Miyaki," he said as Miyaki crossed to him. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"That can wait," she said. "I saw that General Ty Jun has arrived for a visit. Did he say anything about why?"

"He said it was a private matter, between him and the Fire Lord," Honsou replied. "I think it would be best if you did not worry about these matters, Princess." Miyaki had to be careful with how she responded; Honsou was an experienced minister, and it would take some work to get him to admit to some guilt.

"But if I am to have any say in how this nation is to be ruled, wouldn't it be better for me to know of such matters?"

"Perhaps, but your father is still the Fire Lord; he is entitled to keep whatever information he so desires hidden from you." Miyaki frowned for a moment, then decided to change topics.

"Is there any news on Kyoshi?" she asked.

"No, the Avatar has not been seen yet," Honsou said. _But you know better,_ Miyaki thought as he continued. "But I have placed all available guards on the lookout, just in case she decides to return."

"I see." There was a pause before Honsou spoke.

"There is more on your mind, isn't there?" he asked.

"Yes," Miyaki gave a small shiver. "With Kyoshi gone, and Ty Jun asking my father for an audience… I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous. You know many things, Honsou; do you know what's going on?" there was a pause, Honsou looking to his guards before speaking again.

"Rest assured, Miyaki, that everything is well in hand." He said. "Your father is an intelligent ruler, and he would be more than capable of identifying what lies are brought to him."

"Lies?" Miyaki asked, aiming for innocence.

"I will not keep you in the dark, but there are those that would seek to manipulate outcomes in their favor." Honsou continued. "I have done my best to root them out, but they always seem to elude me."

"That's no good. Do you think that they might have something to do with the Avatar's disappearance?"

"Oh, that would be a bit much." Honsou chuckled. "But you do bring up an interesting observation; perhaps there is something linking the possibility of traitors to the Avatar's disappearance. You were close to the Avatar; do you think that perhaps she might have come in contact with someone of lesser virtue?"

"The Avatar? A spy?" Miyaki cried. "I can't believe it! She wouldn't-"

"I'm not accusing the Avatar of anything," Honsou said quickly. "No doubt, she is a virtuous and noble woman. But traitors and spies have ears everywhere; perhaps you were out and spoke of some matter, and a 'passerby' relayed it on to another who then brought it to these traitors. The Avatar could pass along information to the outside world and not even realize it." Miyaki was silent.

"Now you see why we must find the Avatar," Honsou said. "Otherwise, she might be taken by those who would see your father fall, their claims backed by mercenaries and other rebels."

Perhaps now, Miyaki had found her cue.

"If you think mercenaries are involved," Miyaki asked. "Why didn't you keep watch around the barrier islands, in case she tried to reenter the Earth Kingdom?"

"The islands are a long way off," Honsou countered. "It would be hard for me to know if the Avatar was passing through to the Earth Kingdom."

"Don't lie to me Honsou," Miyaki said, her voice going cold. "You've always said you pride yourself on knowing a lot of things. You're in charge of messengers and communications; wouldn't Ty Jun send a letter ahead to inform the Fire Lord of his return? And then wouldn't the Fire Lord be informed if the Avatar did pass through the barrier islands?"

"Perhaps Ty Jun's message has not arrived yet; have you thought of that?" Honsou said, his voice rising slightly. "And any message regarding the Avatar would be passed through me, so I would know if she had been spotted heading towards the Earth Kingdom or not."

"Would you tell my father?"

"Of course I would. My duty is to the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation. I would never back away from my loyalty."

"Then why didn't you tell him that you knew where the Avatar and my brother were?" Honsou blinked in surprise as Miyaki continued. "I heard everything, Minister Honsou. I heard that there was an attack on the barrier islands, I heard that my brother and Kyoshi were pursuing the man responsible, and I saw you not only neglect to mention that, but you accused Ty Jun of being manipulated by some traitor, just as you accused _the Avatar_ of being manipulated." Her eyes narrowed. "What do you really know, Honsou?" there was a long pause, Miyaki looking up at Honsou as she waited for an answer.

"I see you are in to making baseless accusations," Honsou said. "I have no time for this. Guards, escort the princess back to her room until she decides to think rationally." The guards stepped forward to flank Miyaki, but she pushed past them and followed Honsou.

"I saw you, Honsou!" she snapped. "You have the report from the barrier islands; you know what's going on out there. As princess of the Fire Nation, I command you to tell me what you know!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Honsou said, quickening his pace. "Guards, I told you to take the princess back to her room." Miyaki was about to speak again when the guards took ahold of her arms, yanking her back from pursuing Honsou.

"Let go of me!" she cried, squirming in their grasp. "I'm the princess of the Fire Nation! Let me go!"

"What does that really mean?" Honsou asked. "You do not hold real power here, Princess. You are not but a spoiled child who believes she has true power in her grasp, but there are forces at work that you cannot even begin to fathom."

"You forget, 'Minister'," Miyaki said, closing her hands into fists. "There are other forms of power besides your own." With that she flicked her hands open, two fireballs jumping from her palms and striking the floor at her captors' feet. The guards yelped and jumped back, letting go of Miyaki and allowing her to rush towards Honsou. The minister's pace broke into a run, as he tried to flee the pursuing princess. Several more palace guards stepped out into the hallway, unsure of how to proceed once they saw the full scene.

"Guards! Stop him!" she cried, launching another fireball down the hallway at Honsou. "He is a traitor withholding information from my father!"

"The princess is delusional," Honsou responded, backing up towards the main entrance to the palace. "Restrain her before she harms anyone else!" the guards seemed to respond better to Honsou, advancing as Miyaki skidded to a halt.

"Traitors!" she shouted. "You're all traitors!" she swept her leg out, a wave of fire forcing some of the guards back. Two advanced and released a torrent of flame towards her, but Miyaki strafed away before countering.

_Focus, Miyaki,_ she thought, her inner voice sounding close to Kyoshi's. _Honsou is the target, not the guards; just focus and capture him, then get him to confess._ Miyaki let loose a series of fireballs, just strong enough to force the opposing Firebenders back. She tried to advance again, but the guards rallied and counter attacked, their Firebending forcing Miyaki to take cover. She could only lean out and make small attacks, not nearly enough to defeat her opponents.

Through all this, she saw Honsou moving around the edge of the fight towards the door. Miyaki's eyes went wide when she realized what the minister was up to; he would sneak out, return to his home, and then later testify against her. And how would she be able to defend herself?

_No… I will not let that happen! He is the traitor, and he won't escape!_ Miyaki took a deep breath, focusing as much of her energy as she could. She needed to break through and attack Honsou. She needed to end this fight.

It was just her and the traitor. All else faded away.

Miyaki leapt out from behind her cover, sweeping her arms around to try and channel her energy forward. With each breath, she could feel a surge of power flowing through her, and it was only with great difficulty that she could keep it held back. The kata she moved into was slower than normal, but the effects on her energy were instantly apparent. Where flames would normally be projected, small sparks began to crackle from her fingertips as she swept her hands forward. The guards halted their attacks, even Honsou was stunned from his flight by the sight of Miyaki. The sparks grew, arching across her fingertips and around her body, but she paid no mind.

It was Miyaki and Honsou. That alone, would be enough.

With a cry, Miyaki thrust her right hand forward, two fingers pointed towards her target. Instantly she was buffeted by a rush of energy, her ears screaming as a clap of thunder boomed around her. The force of the energy flowing from her was enough to shred the sleeve of her robe, but Miyaki gritted her teeth and continued pushing forward. A single bolt arched from her hand towards the guards, the men crying out in fear and ducking as electricity raced over their heads. Honsou dove away at the last second, the bolt impacting the wall before exploding, the entire hall shaking as stone was pulverized by lightning. Debris rained around the combatants, but still Miyaki refused to back down until her energy had been spent.

Miyaki dropped to her knees, panting. The rush of energy was still within her, and she could feel her hands trembling from the experience. _I… I did it._ She thought, clenching her hands shut to stop their quivering. _I shot lightning… No, stay focused!_ Miyaki shook her head, getting back to her feet before spying Honsou among the settling dust.

He was not injured, but he had been dazed by the attack. He was trying to crawl back to his feet, but he did not get far before Miyaki had rushed to him and pinned him to the floor. "What do you know, Honsou?" she growled. "What are you withholding from my father?"

"You know nothing, child!" Honsou said, trying and failing to get away from Miyaki. The princess snorted before prodding her fingers beneath the minister's chin.

"I know one thing, at least; I was just able to Bend lightning. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll show it to you again." She poked Honsou in the throat for emphasis. "I can say you attacked me, tried to take advantage of a poor, defenseless girl, and I just had to react how I did."

"You are delusional if you think you can get away with that," Honsou hissed. "After all I have done to protect the Fire Nation, this is how I am replayed? I wanted to show the Fire Lord that he does not need the Avatar, and that the Fire Nation can prosper without her 'guidance', but no." Honsou again tried to escape, but Miyaki merely pressed her fingers further into Honsou's throat. "No, you had to listen. You had to fall for her charms and her manipulations. And what has that lead you? The prince is chasing after bandits while kowtowing to the whims of an untrained peasant girl." Miyaki's free hand clenched, her eyes growing cold. It would be easy, to channel her energy and end Honsou's life right then and there. The Fire Nation would be rid of a traitor, and lightning would return to the royal family.

Fortunately for the minister, Miyaki was held back from finishing him off.

"Princess Miyaki!" she heard her father call. Miyaki pulled her hands back and stood up, making sure of keep Honsou pinned by her foot. Her father was flanked by several guards, Ty Jun following close behind. "What happened here?"

_Shift focus… no need for lightning here._

"Honsou is a traitor and a manipulator," Miyaki replied after a pause. "He has conspired to keep the Avatar away from the Fire Nation and to keep you in his hand. I approached him on this, but there was… resistance." As if on cue, a section of the wall that had been struck by Miyaki's lightning crumbled away. "… I Bent lightning, but that's not important right now."

The Fire Lord was silent for a long while. His face might have appeared stony, but Miyaki sensed a shift. The normal spark in his eyes had dropped, his jaw loosening slightly. He looked first to Honsou, then to Miyaki, and back to the now cowering minister.

"Is this true?" he asked. Several of the guards who had opposed Miyaki nodded fervently, to avoid drawing the Fire Lord's anger. He then turned back to Honsou. "Well, is it?"

"M-my lord," he stammered. "I only wanted to do what was best for the Fire Nation-"

"So you go behind my back and try to alienate one of our greatest allies?!" Mitsuo barked, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "Had you truly cared for the prosperity of the Fire Nation, you would have thought more about the consequences of your actions than about how it would gain you power. You could have spoken to me, but instead you betray my trust?" there was a long pause before the Fire Lord spoke again. "Guards, arrest the traitor. See to it that all that he owns is confiscated." The guards flanking Mitsuo moved forward, Miyaki stepping off Honsou's back as they hauled him to his feet. He attempted to speak, but the guards had dragged him away before he could say more. Miyaki was tempted to follow before Mitsuo spoke again. "Princess Miyaki, a moment."

She hesitated. When had her father spoken to her last? Miyaki shivered and turned to face her father. "Yes?"

Another pause. "Did you really Bend lightning?"

"… Yes, I did." She nodded. "That was how I was able to subdue Honsou and those he had commanded to restrain me." A pause. "I stand by what I did. If you're mad at me, I understand."

"I am not angry at you, Miyaki," the Fire Lord replied. "… If anything, I am angry at myself, for being deceived for so long. But you were able to look past that deception, and you have brought forth a new Bending style." He gave her a smile. _He never smiles…_ "I am proud of you, Miyaki."

Miyaki gave a quick smile. He was proud of her. _Her._ No sigh, no anger; he was proud of her. Every muscle in her body told her to rush forward and hug her father, but a part of her brain held her back. _Still need to focus._

"Thank you, father," she said, still retaining her smile. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Get some rest." Her father started before noticing her shredded robe. "And perhaps find a way to Bend lightning without destroying your wardrobe."

"Yes father," Miyaki gave a short bow and hurried off, giggling to herself once she was out of sight. She had Bent lightning, caught a traitor, and got her father's approval all in one go. Kyoshi was right; focusing had plenty of advantages, in Bending and beyond.

_Won't she be proud to see what I can do?_ She thought, hurrying back to her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Had this chapter in my mind for a while. It turned out... close to what I had originally envisioned, but eh, there's room for improvement.<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are very much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you like this story, be sure to check out _Counseling_ for more stories about Kyoshi and the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes Page (link is on my profile).**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The coast of the Earth Kingdom was close. The plan was to land just north of Taizhou, the force under Adachi and Kyoshi heading south towards the city to try and lure the mercenaries out. Kyoshi would battle Jian Feng, with Adachi and his men providing support should it be needed, and hopefully one half of the conspiracy against the Fire Nation would be subdued.

But against such a foe, there were still plenty of reservations.

Kyoshi was seated in her room, legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation. She timed her breath with the slow rock of the ship, her energy low and controlled within her. As her mind cleared, she turned her attention to the battle to come; as much as she hated to admit it, Jian Feng was a skilled opponent, and it was doubtful that he had been idle while securing his rule over Taizhou. Hopefully, her Firebending and fans would be enough to even the odds.

She took another breath, her energy flowing through her body before returning to its resting spot. It would not be long until they landed, and after that there would be little time for meditation.

"Kyoshi." She opened her eyes, the astral image of Avatar Kuruk appearing before her. "I can sense that there is still some turmoil within you."

"If this is about what I said to Adachi on the barrier island," she said. "I am trying to make peace with that. Jian Feng is my responsibility, and I need to face him… Adachi just needs to accept that."

"His nation is threatened just as much as the Earth Kingdom," Kuruk pointed out. "I'm sure you understand that, but isn't it possible that you are still allowing your anger to cloud-"

"No, it's not," Kyoshi said quickly, her eyes narrowing. "There is no anger, no desire for vengeance. Jian Feng needs to be brought to justice, nothing more."

"I am a part of you, Kyoshi," Kuruk returned her glare before continuing. "You cannot lie to yourself as easily as you believe you can lie to the prince."

"I'm not lying."

"Perhaps you aren't, but you are still allowing your anger and negative emotions to rule you. Would you be like him, and let your thirst for vengeance turn facing him into an obsession?" Kyoshi was silent for a long while. Even if she had not thought of Jian Feng for some time, she had quickly regained her desire to see him defeated once she had learned of his involvement in the attack on the Fire Nation.

"I… I will not." She said finally. "I may still feel some anger towards what Jian Feng did to my family, but that is not the reason why I am going out to face him now." There was another pause before Kuruk spoke again.

"Let's hope that you can maintain that sense of justice once you do face him." Kuruk said, slowly fading away until Kyoshi was alone again. She was not alone for long, for there was a knock at her door.

"Kyoshi?" Adachi called from the hallway. "We're just pulling in for landing. Are you ready?"

"Just about," Kyoshi replied, rising to her feet. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll be right out there." The lack of response told Kyoshi that Adachi had accepted her answer and was moving to check up on the rest of the squad. Kyoshi crossed towards the table that contained her belongings, as well as a set of light body armor. The armor was the first item she addressed, strapping it on before tucking her fans away. Next were a few pots of face paint Ty Jun had provided, Kyoshi opening them and preparing to apply her other face.

The face of the Master of the Fan. The face of the Avatar.

It was a slow process, Kyoshi dabbing away at her face until it was completely white. As she worked, she could feel her energy subsiding, pooling within her in anticipation of the coming battle. It was an odd sensation, her energy shifting so suddenly at the slightest application of the face, but she would just have to get used to it eventually. Once she was finished with the white, she moved next to red and black, gently brushing the colors along her face. It would take a minute or two for the paint to dry, but that gave her more time to steel herself for facing Jian Feng.

_I will show them that I am the Avatar,_ she thought. _I will not stand for rebellions and murderers, but I will not kill them unless I have no choice._ She nodded, as if to confirm her conviction. Feeling that the face paint was dry, Kyoshi grabbed a pair of gloves before heading out on deck, blinking a few times just to get used to the change in light.

The soldiers and sailors were busy securing the ship for landing. The water along the coast would be too shallow for the ship itself to land, but a few smaller boats had been brought out to carry them to shore. Adachi was there, suited up in full Fire Nation armor, directing the soldiers as they loaded supplies and weapons into the boats. Kyoshi sidestepped a few sailors as she approached Adachi.

"We're just about to launch," he said, turning to face her. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes," Kyoshi said, patting her side to indicate her fans. "You?"

"I'll be fine with what I have." He replied, looking back to the boats as they were lowered into the water. "We may be slightly undermanned, though; we'll need someone to guard the boats in case thieves try to steal them."

"I could always come up with some kind of disguise," Kyoshi offered. "If you bring them up onto the beach, I can cover them in sand and disguise them as dunes."

"What if we need to beat a hasty retreat?" Adachi asked, one eyebrow raised. Kyoshi said nothing, instead shrugging as if to agree to Adachi's observation. "Ty Jun was able to provide us with some extra man, so security should not be much of an issue."

"If you say so." The boats were loaded, soldiers getting into position in preparation for the trip ashore. Adachi was about to head towards the lead boat before Kyoshi took him by the shoulder. "Adachi?"

"Yes, Kyoshi?" another pause.

"I just wanted to say…" she started. "Whatever happens, I just wanted to say that I have always considered you my friend, and thought we might not agree on this… I am still willing to follow you to wherever this path leads us." There was a pause before Adachi smiled a little, reaching up and squeezing her hand.

"Likewise," he said. "Come on, we best be going." Kyoshi nodded, following Adachi as he made for the lead boat. Once they and the other soldiers were secured, they cast off from the ship and began the trip to the coast. Fortunately, the wind and tides were on their side, and progress was smooth as they neared the Earth Kingdom.

"A good sign," one soldier said as they approached. "It means that the spirits are on our side."

"Well of course," a second piped up. "We've got the Avatar with us, don't we?" there were a few chuckles from the members of the Fire Nation, but Kyoshi did not join in. Her eyes remained focused on the approaching shore, her hands tightening slightly as they slid up on the sandy shore.

Kyoshi was the first out of the boat, the hem of her uniform dragging slightly in the tide. She advanced up the beach as the Fire Nation soldiers unloaded their supplies, scanning the dunes and trees for any signs of human activity. Spotting none, she hurried back down to where Adachi and the others had assembled.

"The way is clear," she said. "I'll stay up front so I can alert you all to incoming attacks."

"Think there might be an ambush?" Adachi asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No, but I would rather be cautious in case I'm wrong." Kyoshi replied, looking back up at the tree line. Taizhou was less than a day's march south, so it was likely that Jian Feng had some scouts patrolling the border regions for intruders. "Come on. We're wasting too much time." Adachi nodded to his soldiers, and the group made their way up the beach and into the forest.

Walking among the trees, Kyoshi let a bit of her energy flow out of her body and mingle with the soil beneath. It was wet and less dense than the land of the Fire Nation, a familiar sensation that Kyoshi had longed to feel again. Under any other circumstances, she would have been happy to do so, but now was no time for happiness. She needed to focus, to prepare herself for facing off with the man who had attacked her family, the man who had attacked the Fire Nation.

_Focus… that's all I need right now… Focus._

Slowly, the sound of the ocean faded away, replaced by a cool breeze coming in from the east. Birds and other small animals twittered as the force advanced inland, the pleasant surroundings doing little to cut the tension. Every sound, every snap of a twig or shuffle of leaves, could be an ambush waiting to happen, and even with her soul opened to the world around her it would take some skill for Kyoshi to spot an oncoming attack.

Kyoshi swept her eyes across the path once more, scanning the underbrush. Nothing, not even the signs of loggers and other civilians moving through the area. _Perhaps Jian Feng forced them to move closer to the cities_, she thought, climbing up onto a rock to get a better vantage point. The column pulled to a halt for a moment, giving her more time to keep looking.

"See anything yet?" Adachi asked.

"No, not yet," she replied, sliding down the rock. "And I can't feel any activity besides small wildlife. I'd say we still have the element of surprise on our side."

"And when we reach Taizhou?"

"I'll challenge Jian Feng and work from there," Kyoshi replied, turning to start off back down the path. "Come. We can still make it before nightfall if we hurry."

"I suppose we're going to hurry back to the boats in the dark?" one soldier asked.

"By the time this is all over, we might be able to stay in Taizhou before heading back to the ship." No one seemed to share Kyoshi's confidence, but they did not make this known as they continued walking. The ground dried out as they walked, no longer sated with the damper air closer to the ocean, and this made it easier for Kyoshi to reach out with her energy and sense the world around her.

Still, there was nothing. This advanced seemed much easier than she had feared.

"Sir!" one of the Fire Nation soldiers said, causing Adachi and the rest of the column to halt. "I think I saw movement in the trees."

"Where?" Adachi asked as Kyoshi returned to the group to trace where the man was pointing. She searched the trees, but did not see anything but a few leaves being pushed around by the wind.

"I don't see anything," she said. "It could just be your eyes playing tricks on you."

"Maybe…" Adachi mused. "But let's not risk it. Men, defensive positions; we'll still move forward, but hopefully this way we won't be caught off guard." The soldiers nodded before fanning out slightly, breaking off into small groups of two to watch each other's back. Once they were in place, the force continued to move forward, at a slower pace due to the shift in formation. Kyoshi reached out with her energy as far as she could, sweeping her head back and forth to try and take in as much of her surroundings as possible.

_Why can't I sense anything…_ she thought. _Nothings blocking it… maybe there really is nothing out there._ Unlikely, but it was a better explanation than any other one she had.

Unless Jian Feng's men had found a way to mask themselves from being detected in some manner. Kyoshi had never tried anything like that before, but that did not mean it was impossible.

"Sir, I saw something again." The soldier from before called, pulling the advance to a halt. "I think we're being followed."

"Kyoshi?" Adachi asked. Kyoshi spread her energy out and gave a small stomp. Sure enough, there was a small bit of resistance she could detect from… something. It could have been a larger animal moving around, like a wild Ostrich Horse, but it was equally likely to be a scout or a potential attacker.

"I felt something out there," she said. "I'm not sure what it is, though."

"Then it's a fair bet that we've been spotted," Adachi replied. "Can't spread us out more without compromising the formation, though. We'll just have to stay on alert the further we-"

"Contact!" a soldier cried, ducking to the side just as a boulder tumbled out of the woods towards them. Kyoshi slid forward and stomped, a shield rising up and blocking the boulder from hitting the formation just as other Earthbending attacks began raining down on them.

"Well, looks like there was an ambush," Adachi muttered before sliding into a defensive position. "Prepare to receive attackers. Remember, the one identified as Jian Feng is to be taken alive, if possible." Kyoshi reached down and pulled out her fans, flicking them open as the first of the attackers presented themselves. Most would be Earthbenders, and all of them were dressed in the same brown and green armor that Jian Feng seemed to favor.

"I don't see him," Kyoshi said. "He might be waiting to make his entrance later."

"Then we'll just have to keep these men occupied." Adachi leapt forward and kicked, a fireball racing out and exploding among the trees. The Earthbenders ducked out of the way and attacked again, a hail of stones peppering the Fire Nation soldiers as they tried their best to dodge. Kyoshi spun on her right foot, fans held away from her body, and managed to swat away many of the attacks heading for her before swiping down and creating a curtain of fire between her and the enemy.

"It's the Avatar!" she heard one Earthbender cry as she rushed forward. Kyoshi vaulted the flames and kicked, another fireball exploding among the ranks of the ambushers. A few were knocked down by her attack, but many more still stood and prepared for Kyoshi as she landed. Two stepped forward and punched, jagged spears of earth shooting out at Kyoshi before she deflected them with her fans. With another spin she sent the rubble back at her opponents, forcing one back while managing to interrupt the second's attempt at a follow up. Before the man could react again, Kyoshi rushed forward and brought her fan down on his head, her hand shaking slightly as the attack connected.

The assembled Earthbenders began to pull back, trying to find easier targets and avoid confronting the Avatar. Kyoshi gave a snort and charged, fans held out behind her as she rushed in. Soon, she was in among the enemy, thrusting her hands down to knock them off their feet. That task complete, Kyoshi spun through the air and kicked down, a stream of fire trailing her and slamming the nearest of her opponents into the dirt. Another tried to attack her, but a quick thrust merely sent the boulder crashing back into the man's face, dust and rubble exploding around him. Holding her fans perpendicular to the rest of her body, Kyoshi spun once more to create two discs of fire, the flames searing clothing and armor and sending more of the ambushers running.

"You!" a familiar voice called from behind her. "You may have humiliated me once, but I, Wong-Chu, will finally take my revenge on-"

Kyoshi did not even bother turning around as she flattened the man with a pillar of earth to the face.

Kyoshi prepared to turn and link back up with Adachi's force, but was cut off as three Earthbenders, led by an older man wearing an eyepatch, stepped into her path. "Trying to run off, are we?" the leader asked, smirking as Kyoshi drew back slightly.

"I'd advise you to get out of my way," Kyoshi growled, bringing her fans down over her torso.

"Can't; I'd miss out on the better part of my reward if I let you run off." With that, the man jumped forward and stomped, cracking the earth beneath Kyoshi's feet. Kyoshi sidestepped the attack before snapping one of her fans shut and throwing it, aiming for the leading Earthbender. He ducked out of the way, but the man behind him was not so lucky, the metal fan colliding with his forehead and knocking him out cold. Kyoshi darted forward to retrieve her fan, but the third Earthbender cut her off while the leader struck with a trio of boulders. Unable to react properly to this new assault, Kyoshi shifted her energy to roll with them instead, staggering back as the boulders collided with her body. After regaining her balance, Kyoshi slid into a defensive stance as the men advanced on her, her eyes darting from one to the other.

The leader attacked again, sweeping his arms forward to create a wave of dirt to swamp Kyoshi. A quick stomp launched her into the air, Kyoshi once again slicing downward with a fire curtain as she descended. The other man tried to defend himself, but his shield was not strong enough and he was knocked away by Kyoshi's flames. Kyoshi landed and kicked out, trying to catch the one-eyed Earthbender, but her attack missed as the man sidestepped and countered.

"I guess they were right in letting you train," the man said, smirking again. "You've got a fire within you." Kyoshi said nothing as she launched another attack, a fireball racing past the man's head. Sidestepping again, the man stomped and launched a pillar into her stomach, driving the air from her lungs as she collapsed to the ground.

_No… I will not lose so easily_. Kyoshi attempted to roll to her feet, but the one-eyed Earthbender had pinned her legs and one arm to the ground. Leering, the man approached her and pinned her to the ground with his own body. "Let's see you put that energy to good use."

Kyoshi's eyes blazed with fury. Rage trumped even instinct in her mind, everything around her drowning out. Letting go of her fan, she swung her free arm up and took hold of the man's face, shifting her palm over his eye before releasing her energy.

The man screamed as Kyoshi's hand was enveloped in fire, the flames searing his skin beneath her glove. He tried to stand up to escape, but once she was free Kyoshi grabbed him with her other hand and once again burned him. As she stood, she forced the man down on his knees as he tried desperately to pry her hands from his face, Kyoshi's glare and energy only intensifying with every struggle he made.

She only let go once the man stopped screaming. Her attacker done away with, Kyoshi gathered up her fans and charged back into the fight.

…

Adachi had lost track of Kyoshi soon after she had created her curtain of fire and charged into the enemy ranks. Instinct told him to call her back, so they would not be separated in the face of the enemy, but it was too late as the Earthbenders closed in.

"Try to break through the ring," he said, sliding forward and punching at the first Earthbender to get through Kyoshi's curtain. "With any luck, we can regroup and retreat back towards the ship." The soldiers nodded in reply, coordinating their attacks against the Earthbenders in an attempt to keep them off balance. As the Earthbenders were still struggling against Kyoshi's flames, they could not react to this new attack, and many were cut down or forced to retreat back to the safety of the forest.

Adachi spun away to dodge a wave of earth, kicking out at his opponent in response. The Earthbender blocked, giving room for a second attacker to leap up and hurt a pair of discs at Adachi. Batting away the first one was no issue, but the second clipped his shoulder and knocked him back slightly, enough for the two Earthbenders to regroup and push forward. Adachi countercharged, leaping over the two ambushers and kicking downward, nailing both of them in the back with well-placed fireballs. He spun as he landed, catching several of the attackers off guard with savage blows to the chest, and Adachi's soldiers advanced to take advantage of the gap he had formed in the ranks.

Adachi turned just as a second group of fighters advanced from the woods. Some were armed with spears and swords, and after their fellows launched a series of Earthbending attacks they charged forward, weapons raised. Adachi rolled forward to dodge the Earthbending, raising his arm to deflect the first melee attack. As he batted away the sword, Adachi made a quick cut to burn the man's arm, loosening the grip on his weapon. Adachi kicked the man away and recovered the sword, just in time to parry a strike from a second fighter. Most of the other Fire Nation soldiers stayed back, content to blast away with their Bending while Adachi held off the others.

After dispatching another foe, Adachi stepped back towards his ranks. "We're losing momentum." he said.

"They just keep coming in!" the nearest soldier cried, dodging another attack from the newly arrived Earthbenders. "At this rate, they'll just keep wearing us down."

"I can see that." Adachi surveyed his men for a moment. Several were showing signs of fatigue, and quite a few more sported injuries of some kind or another. "Shift formation again; our goal is to break through the enemy lines and get back to the boats, nothing more."

"But what about the Avatar-" the man never finished before a boulder struck him, sending him tumbling through the trampled battlefield. Adachi cursed and leapt away, just as a second attack struck where he had just been standing.

The attacker was a tall man, dressed in the same armor as the others save for a few extra gold markings here and there. His hair was tied back into something resembling a topknot, as if he were trying to mimic the dress worn by Fire Nation generals and officials. He smirked slightly as he saw Adachi, his gray eyes narrowing into slits.

By the way the others treated him, it must have been Jian Feng.

"So, the Avatar brought along a prince of the Fire Nation," Jian Feng said, stalking forward until he was squaring off with Adachi. "I'm in a generous mood today, so I'll let you and your men go free if you'll leave the Avatar to us."

"The Fire Nation does not negotiate with rebels," Adachi countered, holding his sword out in front of him. "You are wanted for conspiracy against the throne."

"Am I?" Jian Feng chuckled. "I guess that man Honsou's plan did not work out as well as he had hoped." Adachi's eyes widened, and he almost dropped his sword.

"Honsou… Honsou is the traitor?" he asked.

"If that's what you call him, then who am I to question you?" Jian Feng's chuckle died down as he slid into a fighting stance. "But since you rejected my offer, I am not in the mood to discuss peculiarities such as that right now." With that he punched, a series of columns jutting out at Adachi. He sidestepped and charged, punching two fireballs at Jian Feng before sweeping his sword out at him. Jian Feng sidestepped the attack before stomping, the resulting pillar knocking the blade from Adachi's hand. Adachi stepped forward with another series of attacks, Jian Feng dodging beneath the prince's kicks and punches.

Jian Feng slipped his hand forward, just enough to cause the ground beneath Adachi's foot to slide. Before he could totally lose his balance, Adachi shifted his energy forward and rolled, two jets of fire blossoming from his fists once he broke out of the roll. Jian Feng's first earth shield was enough to block one of the attacks, but the second jet collided with his side and knocked him down for a few seconds, allowing Adachi time to recover. With a growl Jian Feng swept his hands out towards Adachi, the curtain of stone knocking the prince back.

_I need to attack faster if I hope to get around his defenses._ Adachi darted right, keeping his body low in order to keep his speed up. Jian Feng tore several boulders from the ground and launched them at Adachi, the prince ducking under the first two before vaulting the third and kicking out. The fireball exploded against Jian Feng's body, but did not cause any lasting damage. Just as Adachi landed, he found himself launched into the air on a small platform of earth, but a few quick blasts of Firebending were enough to slow his descent and allow him some time to recover.

As Adachi righted himself, Jian Feng had recovered several shards of destroyed rock, squeezing his hand shout to sharpen their edges. That task complete, he charged forward again, hurling the missiles towards Adachi as the prince dodged as best he could. Leaping over one stone, Adachi swept out towards his opponent once more, a line of flames separating them and slowing Jian Feng's attack. Seeing his opening, Adachi leapt through the flames and kicked out, the fireball once again knocking Jian Feng back but failing to injure the man. Adachi furrowed his brow as he slid into a defensive position, Jian Feng chuckling as he got into a position of his own.

"Not bad," he said. "I have to say you've given me a better fight than I could have imagined." Adachi said nothing, stepping forward again and unleashing another blast which Jian Feng blocked. "Oh? No defiance, no speech on how I've threatened your people? I had always heard that you Firebenders were very protective of your own, but that doesn't appear to be the case."

Again, Adachi remained silent, leaping out of the way as Jian Feng counter attacked with a wave of stone. "Or maybe you're just focused on helping the Avatar," Jian Feng continued, sneering. "That makes more sense; she has you and your men so thoroughly whipped that you're incapable of speaking for yourself. Pathetic." Adachi furrowed his brow, but said nothing as he dodged another attack from Jian Feng. "Why do you keep following her? The Avatar's only interest is what they believe will bring balance, not whether or not it helps men like us. You seem like an intelligent man, why can't you see that she's merely using you for her own purposes?"

"That would only be true," Adachi said, hurling another fireball at his enemy. "If you hadn't collaborated with traitors and attacked the Fire Nation."

"Still holding to that belief?" Jian Feng shook his head. "And here I thought you'd be a little smarter." Jian Feng reached forward and closed his fists, Adachi jumping away just as the earth would have closed in around his feet. He rolled away and punched, but Jian Feng darted to his left and rushed in, hurling a wave of earth at Adachi. Adachi backed up, but not fast enough before the wave seized him, slamming him into the ground with enough force to drive the air from his lungs.

Pinned against the ground, Adachi could only struggle helplessly as Jian Feng leapt forward for a final strike.

…

Kyoshi had dispatched another enemy fighter just as Jian Feng struck Adachi. The entire world froze as the boulder collided with the prince, sending him skipping across the ground. She wanted to reach out, to try and slow him down, but she could not move. Adachi landed in a heap outside the area of fighting, too far away for Kyoshi to see if he was moving.

Adachi was down. He still wasn't moving, and Kyoshi could feel the rest of the world dropping out. He'd taken hits before in their sparring matches, he would get back up… he had to. What felt like an eternity passed, and yet he still remained motionless.

_Get up, Adachi… get up!_ When Adachi still failed to get back to his feet, Kyoshi snapped her fans shut and rushed towards him, but she did not get very far before a wall of earth cut her off. With a cry she slammed her shoulder against the wall, leaving several deep cracks, but it was not enough to break through to her friend.

"No…" she whispered, trying again to smash through the wall. She was almost through when her opponent spoke.

"Avatar." Jian Feng growled. Kyoshi stopped her struggles, her hands and jaw tightening. _Jian Feng… he's holding me back… he did this._

She had said she would bring Jian Feng back alive. Given the circumstances, she was ready to make an exception.

"Jian Feng." She replied as she turned to face him.

"You should have left your little friends out of this," Jian Feng continued. "I did not want to risk you getting injured in a larger fight, and I've wasted time having to get rid of them."

"If you were not a coward and faced me alone, perhaps they wouldn't be beating your men down."

"You give the Firebenders too much credit, Avatar. And what do they really matter? This is between you and me-"

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to attack the Fire Nation," Kyoshi slid back in preparation to attack Jian Feng. "You should have thought of that before you tried to seize power and took over Taizhou. You should have thought of that before you had your men stab my mother."

"You don't realize it, do you?" Jian Feng got into a stance of his own. "All of what you accuse me of doing is on _your_ head, not mine." Kyoshi's glare intensified as Jian Feng continued. "Time and again you and your past lives have struck against me, humiliated me among weaklings like your friend. You believe that will be the end of it, that I will just take a loss of my properly and livelihood so easily?! I am not like you, Avatar; I am not some coward who roams around trying to manipulate and connive to 'restore balance'; I am taking what is mine, and I do not hide behind lies like your ilk does!" Kyoshi's hands tightened again, her energy welling up inside her. It would be easy, charging forward and laying in to this man. Kyoshi's vision blurred slightly, her breath coming out in ragged snorts as she leaned forward.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glint of light among the dust kicked up by battle. A sword, discarded by some fighter early on, just between her and Jian Feng. Thoughts flooded Kyoshi's mind, her eyes darting from her opponent to the weapon.

"You're right," she growled, letting the tension and energy flow from her body. "I am not like you, Jian Feng." With that she charged, launching a fireball ahead of her to throw Jian Feng off guard. As the man blocked the fireball, Kyoshi leapt towards the sword, her hands grasping around the hilt as she rolled past Jian Feng. He let out a short gasp and turned to face her, whipping his right arm around to smother her with a wave of earth.

_For Adachi, and for my family!_

With a cry, Kyoshi hauled the blade up and around, throwing her body forward so she could close the distance between her and Jian Feng. One chance to end this quickly; Jian Feng realized this, but had no time to react to block the attack. He let out another gasp as the sword sunk into his stomach, his original attack dropping away as his energy was scattered. Panting heavily, Kyoshi got back to her feet, tugging at the sword to force Jian Feng to his knees. The man tried to dislodge the blade from his stomach, but to no avail.

"I am not like you, Jian Feng," Kyoshi said. "But let me tell you of another mistake you made." She leaned in closer, her eyes boring into Jian Feng as the man stopped struggling against her.

"I am not Kuruk." Kyoshi twisted her hands around and yanked the sword free, Jian Feng toppling back like a limp bushel of wheat. Before he hit the ground, Kyoshi shifted her energy and stomped, striking him in the face with a boulder and knocking him away.

Jian Feng was dead. Many of the Earthbenders still standing had seen the man fall, and disheartened began to break away from the fight. The Firebenders rallied and counter attacked, chasing after the ambushers with fire and gathered weapons.

Soon, all was quiet. Kyoshi stood alone, looking down at the broken body of the man who had tormented her in her thoughts. He was dead, he would never attempt to murder another innocent again.

_But why am I not happy?_

Kyoshi stood there for a while, staring down at the body. Now, he did not look so intimidating, grey eyes staring blankly up at the sky. One man who had caused so much pain and destruction, and here he was, broken and pathetic.

_Broken… Adachi!_

Kyoshi snapped out of her trance, turning and rushing over to Adachi. Several other soldiers had spotted her, following after her as Kyoshi knelt to see if her friend was okay. "Adachi… Adachi!" she cried, turning him as gently as she could.

"Kyoshi…?" Adachi mumbled. "Is he gone…?"

"J-Jian Feng's dead," she said, biting her lip to hold back her tears. "I-I had to kill him. I-I was going to-" Adachi silenced Kyoshi by touching his hand to her lips.

"You did what you had to…" he said, giving a small cough. "We all did…"

"No, Adachi… You didn't have to do this. I could have fought him myself." Biting her lip was of no use, Kyoshi's tears flowing freely now as she looked to the other soldiers. "Please, we need to help him."

"All of our medical supplies are back on the boat," one soldier said. "We can help him there, but it's a ways away." Kyoshi did not even let the man finish before standing up, raising her hands in the air to create a stone stretcher beneath Adachi.

"Kyoshi…" Adachi asked as she began to push him towards the coast as quickly as she could.

"Don't worry Adachi," she said. "They said they can help you. Th-they can help you." She looked down. He did not appear that injured, but Master Lau Dan had said that not all injuries from Earthbending were readily visible. _Stop panicking. It's alright; they can help him._ "You didn't take that bad of a hit. You'll be fine." There was a pause before Adachi chuckled.

"No offense… but you _are_ a terrible liar."

* * *

><p><strong>Just one more chapter, and this arc of the story will be wrapped up. I must say, it's been quite a ride already, but we've still got a lot of story to cover.<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you enjoy the story, check out _Counseling_ for more Kyoshi stories and the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes page (link is on my profile).**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Miyaki took a deep breath as she surveyed the training field, making sure that all other observers were safely off to one side. Satisfied that she had free room to practice, she took a deep breath and shifted into her new kata, drawing her energy about and focusing as best she could. Several times the forces at work attempted to break away from her, but it took a quick nudge to get them back to a manageable state.

Finally, sparks once again began to form around her fingers. She swept her arms low, building up more energy as she did so, her action allowing the sparks to trail and continue to grow in number and strength. Miyaki took a deep breath, her energy flowing up through her, before she stepped forward and released her energy. This time she was careful to control the backlash, the energy merely ruffling her robes instead of shredding them. The thunderclap was still enough to temporarily deafen her, and the resulting bolt of lightning arced wide before slamming into the other side of the field. Her energy expended, Miyaki drew her hands down to pool whatever she had left before turning to face her audience.

"I'm still working on aiming…" she said, nervously tugging at the hem of her shirt. "But that's all there is to it."

"Whoa…" Sun mumbled, eyes fixed on the point where Miyaki's lightning had struck. "And you came up with that all by yourself?"

"Not exactly; Kyoshi and Mai-Lin helped out a bit."

"Me?" Mai-Lin asked, one eyebrow raised. "I'm not a Firebender; I wouldn't know the first thing about shooting lightning." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Although… I _did_ see some moves in your sequence that resembled Waterbending moves."

"That's how." Miyaki said with a nod. There was a pause before she grinned. "Don't you think it'll be amazing when Kyoshi and Adachi learn how to Bend lightning?"

"Hey, I'm all for ways to make the Avatar more effective," Sun said, returning the princess' grin. "And it might give her something to practice while we head to the Air Temple."

"I was hoping she'd stay a little longer…" Miyaki said, her smile slipping for a moment. "But you're right. She needs stuff to practice so she can be the greatest Bender in the world." A brief image of Kyoshi flashed through Miyaki's mind; the Avatar, held aloft by a current of wind, lightning sparking all around her. _And I can say she's my friend…_ The image faded away, but Miyaki could still feel the excitement from the image.

"Sun, you're good with documenting things, right?" she asked.

"That I am." He said, nodding. "What do you need?"

"I want you to help me write down all the steps in Bending lightning, so I have something to work off of once I start training my brother and Kyoshi." Her face grew stern. "A good teacher should have some basis to work with, and since lightning doesn't have a basis I need to start with something."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Sun said with a shrug. "But I think it would be better if you wrote it yourself, so that you could better describe all the shifting of energy and focus you need… that's a thing, right?" he looked to Mai-Lin. "I've spent a lot of time around Kyoshi and other Benders, but I still miss some of the technicalities of Bending."

"Close enough," Mai-Lin said. "I'm sure it's a bit different with each form." Miyaki nodded before crossing over to where the other two were standing.

"Now we just have to wait for Kyoshi and Adachi to come home." She said, smiling again. "Do you think they'll be happy to see what I've done?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be," Sun answered. "You captured a traitor and invented a whole new style of Bending. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't be proud of you."

"Honsou?" Miyaki offered. At this, the other two laughed, Miyaki joining in soon after. The minister's betrayal was not something to be laughed at, but Sun's offering had been too good to pass up. As their laughter died down, Miyaki pushed past Sun and Mai-Lin.

"I'm going to go check the gates, see if maybe they're coming back today." Miyaki said.

"You've been doing that ever since you exposed Honsou," Mai-Lin pointed out. "Didn't Kyoshi teach you about patience and waiting for things to happen?"

"Well… yeah…" Miyaki shuffled her feet. "But this is different. I'm just excited, that's all. And no one is getting hurt, right?" neither Sun nor Mai-Lin had an adequate answer for that. Satisfied that she had made her case, Miyaki turned and hurried back down the hallway towards the main gate, trying and failing to look composed as she passed down the hallways.

_Today will be when they get back,_ she thought, rounding the corner and exiting the palace. _I can feel it._

Miyaki was in luck; just as she stepped outside, the main gate was opened to reveal Kyoshi and several soldiers. Grinning, Miyaki ran as fast as she could towards the gate, stumbling as part of her robe snagged on her shoe. "Kyoshi!" she called, skidding to a stop in front of the entourage. "I did it! I Bent lightning, and I caught a traitor! Isn't that great?"

Kyoshi did not respond, and it was now that Miyaki got a good look at her. From afar she appeared fine, but up close her eyes were lined and red, her hair and clothes disheveled. It was as if she had tried and failed to sleep for days, and was only responding to the barest of impulses. Her smile slipping slightly, Miyaki tried again to catch Kyoshi's attention.

"I told you I could do it, and I did," she said. "I've been practicing, and I'm going to teach you and Adachi first. I know you have to go to the Air Temples and learn Airbending, but you can stick around for a few days just to learn to Bend lightning, right?" Miyaki's smile slipped further. "Kyoshi?"

No response. Miyaki blinked a few times before she realized someone was missing. "Kyoshi, where's Adachi?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

This got a reaction from Kyoshi. The older woman stepped forward, looking down at Miyaki as the princess looked on in confusion. She stood silently for several moments before kneeling, pulling the young princess into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Miyaki…" Kyoshi said. "I'm so sorry…"

It was then that Miyaki understood.

…

White. In any other circumstances Kyoshi would have never given it a second thought, but as she secured the sash to the white dress that had been provided for her, she could feel nothing but dread. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Kyoshi was unsure who the person looking back was.

Her eyes, definitely, but it was the Avatar who was staring back, not her.

She sighed and turned away, grabbing her fans from the nearby table and tucking them into her sash. They felt heavy in her hands, like blocks of unhammered steel, but as she secured them their weight became more familiar and she felt some of her doubt flow away.

Familiarity… that was her only refuge now.

There was a knock at her door. She stood still for several moments before crossing to answer it, barely blinking in surprise at the servant she saw. There had been so many of them coming back and forth, she had lost track of them all fairly quickly.

"The Fire Lord has requested your presence." the servant said. Kyoshi was silent, only giving a small nod as she passed the servant. As she walked, she saw Mai-Lin and Sun, also dressed in plain white robes, finishing up their preparations.

_They have the luxury of not being there,_ she thought as they passed from view. Once again she was alone, wandering the halls of the palace as she made her way to the throne room. Halls that she had grown fond of were now as alien as they had been when she had first arrived in the Fire Nation, the eyes of past Fire Lords tracking her as she walked.

Past generations, all of them watching her. Judging her. Perhaps now they had better cause than ever.

As she entered the throne room, she saw Fire Lord Mitsuo standing in the center of the room, staring up at the throne itself. He said nothing as she approached, still staring up until Kyoshi had come to a stop. After several minutes, he spoke.

"I remember," he said. "Just a few months before Hikari died, I remember Adachi came into my throne room unannounced. Some of my advisors were angry, that a child should intrude upon my presence, but…" a pause. "I let him speak. 'What is it that you wish to say, Prince Adachi?' I asked. 'I'm the Fire Lord now, father!' he declared. 'Mother said I would be Fire Lord someday, and today is someday. So I am the Fire Lord.'"

Mitsuo chuckled. "You should have seen him, brimming with confidence yet completely lost. It was… innocent, calm even. My advisors did not seem to think so, but I found it amusing then." He chuckled again. "I decided to play along, and act as _his _'advisor'. Of course, after a day of playing Fire Lord he was ready to abdicate, but I believe he learned a few lessons on leadership that day." A longer pause. "And I believe that he brought a bit more light into the Fire Nation… and now that light is gone."

"I'm sorry, my lord," Kyoshi said, bowing her head. "I-I did everything I could, but… it wasn't enough."

"I don't blame you for my son's death, Avatar," Mitsuo said, turning to face Kyoshi. "What happened was a risk that we all must face when standing for what we feel is best for our friend and our nation. Adachi understood that risk, and was willing to accept it."

"But he shouldn't have been out there in the first place," Kyoshi protested. "It was my fight against Jian Feng, not his. I was going to go alone, but he asked to join me. He should have been more careful… _I _should have been careful." She looked down at the floor. "And now he is dead, and where am I?"

"You are the Avatar. Do you think that Adachi would not be as remorseful as you are now if he had let you go alone to your death?" Kyoshi did not have an answer for this, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"The man responsible for this," Mitsuo said finally. "Did he escape?"

"… No." Kyoshi said, looking up at the Fire Lord. "I made sure he did not live past that day." Kyoshi's hand trembled slightly, as if she still held the sword that had killed Jian Feng. The Fire Lord did not seem to notice, however.

"Good." Mitsuo nodded, although Kyoshi saw that there was no change in his body language, nothing to indicate satisfaction. Just… loss. "I… I suppose I should be ready for the ceremony. I am sorry for waylaying you, Avatar Kyoshi."

"There's no need to be sorry, my lord," she said. The Fire Lord merely gave a small nod, and Kyoshi turned to leave. Something inside her told her to go back, to try and talk with the Fire Lord more, but she hesitated.

_No… I can't face him like this… not yet._ Kyoshi gave a small sigh and left the throne room, heading back down the hall towards her room. She stopped again, glancing down another hall before turning and starting off in this new direction. She had traveled this section of the palace less often, so it took her a little longer to make sure she did not get completely lost.

As she walked, a new feeling of dread began to overtake her. Speaking with the Fire Lord was one thing, but what she would face once she reached her destination… she shook her head. _I am the Avatar; I must stay strong._

Kyoshi stopped outside the nearest door, hesitating once again. It would be easier, to go back and try to meditate some more. But this meant more than that. She let out a small sigh and knocked.

"Miyaki?" she asked. "Miyaki, can I come in?" there was no answer, so Kyoshi slowly pushed the door open. Miyaki was seated at the foot of her bed, dressed in a similar white dress as Kyoshi wore. She made no notice of Kyoshi as she crossed over to her and sat down, and it was now that Kyoshi saw that the princess was fiddling with the small headpiece Adachi had always worn.

"Th-they said this is mine now," she mumbled, turning it over in her hands again. "T-th-the Fire Sages, they said this is mine. It's n-not mine. I-it's Adachi's." she looked up, Kyoshi noticing that her face was lined with tears. "W-why couldn't they just let him keep it?"

"I don't know." A terrible answer, but it felt better than saying nothing. Kyoshi reached out and wrapped an arm around the princess, Miyaki flinching from Kyoshi's touch.

"I-I-I was going to teach him how to B-bend lightning," Miyaki continued. "W-w-we never really did anything like that… It was going to be fun." She sniffed. "W-why did he have to die?"

"I don't know, Miyaki." Kyoshi said, biting back tears of her own. "I-I tried to save him, but I couldn't… I wasn't strong enough." _I could have defeated them all, but I didn't…_

"But why?" Miyaki looked up at Kyoshi. "D-did he do something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that," Kyoshi pulled Miyaki into a hug. "Your brother was one of the kindest people I've ever met. There's no way he would die because of some wrongdoing." Miyaki was silent, but she seemed to get the point as she looked back down at the headpiece.

"He's gone now," she mumbled again. "I-I'll never get to see him again, will I?" there was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again.

"Miyaki," she said, biting her lip. "Have you ever heard the story of Agni and Koichi?" Miyaki said nothing, but she did give a little nod. "Can you tell me how it ends?"

"Um…" Now it was Miyaki's turn to bite her lip. "Koichi was banished for what he had done."

"You forget, though, that every one hundred years, he is allowed to return to this world." Kyoshi pointed out. "My master told me that story when my sister was thinking of leaving for a long trip." Miyaki opened her mouth to speak, but Kyoshi silenced her. "I know it's not the same thing, but he told me that even though we would be separated for some time, someday we would meet again." Kyoshi closed her eyes, the memory of her talk with Master Lau Dan reforming in her head. "Adachi is gone, that much is true, but someday… I don't know when or how, but someday I think you can find him again, maybe through the spirit world." She looked down at Miyaki. "I know it isn't much, but maybe it will help."

Miyaki was silent for a long while. Finally, she gave a small whimper and buried her face in Kyoshi's shoulder, letting her sobs run freely. Kyoshi held the princess as she cried, running her hand down the young girl's back to sooth her as best she could.

_Of all the people here today… she is the last one who needs to lose hope._

Finally, Miyaki's crying died down, and she broke away from Kyoshi. She wiped away the last of her tears before speaking again. "C-can you help me with this?" she asked, holding out the headpiece. Kyoshi hesitated for a moment before nodding, taking the headpiece from Miyaki as the young girl turned around. Kyoshi pulled her hair up into a small bun before sliding the headpiece down, securing it with a small pin before pulling away. When Kyoshi had finished, Miyaki turned to face Kyoshi once more.

"H-how does it look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful, Miyaki." Kyoshi replied, giving her the best smile she could. There was another knock as two servants entered.

"Avatar, Princess Miyaki," the leader said. "The procession is about to begin. If you would please join the others."

"We'll be right there," Kyoshi said, standing up and helping Miyaki to her feet. She followed behind the princess, the two servants trailing after them, until they had reached the Fire Lord and the rest of her friends.

"How are you doing?" Sun asked as Kyoshi broke away from Miyaki and took up her own position.

"I'll be fine," she said, giving a small nod. "I spoke with the Fire Sages; we leave tomorrow on the first ship back to the Earth Kingdom."

"Don't you think we should rest a little, instead of just running off to our next destination?" Sun asked, placing a hand on Kyoshi's shoulder.

"I can't, Sun," Kyoshi turned slightly to look at him. "I've let the world fall too far out of balance. I need to move on and help in whatever way I can." Sun said nothing at first, but did give a small nod.

"I'm just looking after you, Kyoshi," he said. "We can talk about all this later, maybe? When everything's calmed down." Kyoshi looked at him for a long while. He was trying to cheer her up, she knew that much. He had been so helpful ever since he had joined her.

_I don't think you can help me with this, Sun,_ she thought, turning just as the procession was lead out to the front of the palace.

…

Against all odds, Chun had survived the battles around Taizhou. First, he had seen Jian Feng cut down by the Avatar and her Fire Nation forces, then the others had turned on each other. With new armies pushing in to the north, there was sure to be a massacre of anyone still fighting.

And though all that, he had survived.

He stopped alongside a dried riverbed, just enough time to check his wounds. He had received a few burns from the Firebenders, but Chun was no idiot. There were several herbs in this region of the world that could be used for balms and healing, and finding them was no real trouble. The burns along his arm still hurt, though, and he could only walk so far before they started throbbing again.

Leaning against a tree, Chun took a moment to take in his surroundings. The air had become cooler, so he was definitely heading north. _Right into the path of those others,_ he thought, cursing to himself. The alternative was turning south, possibly finding refuge in Omashu or Gaoling, but that was a long way to go on an injured arm and no supplies.

And he had Jian Feng to thank for both.

_If he had stuck with our original plan instead of chasing after the Avatar, none of this would have happened._ Feeling that his wounds had stopped aching, Chun resumed his trek. _But no, that fool let his revenge get in the way, and now look… Well, he's certainly learned from his mistake in the worst way._

Chun chuckled to himself. Jian Feng was gone. Now, he could work with something more manageable.

No sooner did he clear the riverbed did he hear a sound. A crunching through the underbrush, heading quickly towards him. _Bandits? Wild beasts? Worse?_ Chun cursed again and slid back into a fighting stance. He might be weakened, but he would be damned if something would sneak up on him so easily.

His opponents came into view. Five men, mounted on Ostrich Horses and clad in greed and white armor. No weapons about them beyond short swords, so they were most likely Earthbenders. Two circled around to flank Chun while the leader of the group rode forward, dismounting once he had reached the injured Earthbender.

"Who are you?" The man asked. "What is your business here?"

"Please, sir," Chun replied, keeping his voice controlled. "I was injured in a battle not far from here. I am looking for aid."

"Are you?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "You wear the armor of Xiaoxi. How are we to know you are not a scout, trying to infiltrate our land?"

"My master died in that battle I mentioned," Chun's eyes narrowed. "I serve no one, as of now. And if I were a spy, would I really go through all this trouble to burn myself like this?" He held out his injured arm, showing the man the burns. The soldier's eyes darted from Chun's face to the burns before he spoke again.

"Say I do believe you," the man said. "What then?"

"All I ask is for some medical attention," Chun replied. "After that, you may do with me as you please. Or better yet, take me to your lord, so that I may bow before him and enter into his service."

"Our lord is looking for men," the soldier mused. "But you do not seem that trustworthy. How do we know you will not abandon him if he is in need?"

"I obey those who command me," Chun replied, closing his eyes. "As long as they draw breath, on my life I serve them." There was a pause before the soldier laughed.

"You're of a different breed, friend," he said before taking Chun's good hand. "Welcome, then. Chin the Great will be honored to have a fighter such as you in his service."

"Believe me, the honor is all mine."

* * *

><p><strong>After much thought, I'm adding Chin to the list of characters. Because how this will be paced, we will be running into Chin.<strong>

**And thus ends what I like to consider Book 1 of my story. Not a happy end, but then _Avatar_ ended on a downer at a few points. Our next arc will see Kyoshi and friends travelling to the Northern Air Temple, the second part of Kyoshi's journey, while she herself struggles with the aftermath of her battle with Jian Feng and Adachi's death. New characters will be met, Bending will be had, and a few others will have to face their own demons.**

**In short, I'm just getting started.**

**I don't own _Avatar _or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you really like the story, check out C_ounseling_ for more Kyoshi stories, and the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes page (link is on my homepage).**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Another day, another session of practice for the monks of the Northern Air Temple. Master Samten took a moment to look over his students, most of them standing ready to receive his teachings while other still fidgeted around. _Hopefully they will be able to let go of their nervousness,_ he thought, stroking his beard for a moment before he approached his students.

"Sonam, would you care to lead the others in a few warm ups?" he asked, looking to the Airbender in question, a thin young man who had taken up a spot near the back of the group. Sonam blinked a few times before speaking.

"Maybe one of the others would like to, Master Samten," he stammered. "I mean no disrespect, but I've done a lot of the warm ups this last month, so-"

"There's no need to apologize; I understand." Samten chuckled before looking to the group again. "Would someone else care to lead the practice for today?" there was a pause before one of the stockier students raised his hand. "Kalden, thank you for volunteering. Start with your warm ups, and after that we will begin work on the eighth form." The students nodded and spread out, Kalden taking up a position in front before weaving his hands about, a small current of air forming around him. The others formed a similar currents, all of them circling their space while Samten looked on.

"Remember, it is not about forcing the air to go where you want," he said, passing through the group as they practiced. "Let the air guide you as much as you guide it. Let go of all that holds you down on this earth, and you will be able to master the air with ease." The students did not indicate that they had heard him, but Samten was okay with that. Although Airbending was a bit loose in many of its forms and rules, it still required some degree of focus.

Yangchen had been very specific about focus. Samten hoped that the newer generations would not lose such teachings.

Samten had exited the group when he spotted a messenger flying down from the Air Temple. The Airbender pulled back on his glider just as his feet touched the ground, spinning the staff around to retract its wings before approaching Samten. "Sorry for the intrusion, Master Samten, but Master Gyaco would like to speak with you."

"Is something wrong?" Samten asked.

"No, there didn't appear to be anything wrong, but Master Gyaco did say the message was of great importance." Samten stroked his beard again before looking back to his students.

"Kalden, do you think you can lead the others through the rest of practice until I return?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Samten." Kalden replied, still not looking up from his warm ups. Samten nodded before turning back to the messenger.

"Tell Master Gyaco that I shall be up at the Temple shortly." The other monk nodded before snapping his glider open, leaping into the air and taking off towards the temple. Samten gathered up what few things he had brought to the practice before walking away from the clearing, giving a short whistle once he was out of sight of the younger Airbenders. This whistle was answered by a rumbling call before a massive Sky Bison descended from the clouds, the animal pulling to a surprisingly soft stop in front of the Master Airbender.

"Tashi," he said, stroking the Sky Bison's head before using a blast of air to get up on the saddle. "Staying out of trouble, I see?" Tashi gave a small grunt and rolled his head in response. "Glad to hear. Now, we must not keep Master Gyaco waiting. Tashi, yip-yip!" Tashi gave another grunt before launching himself into the air, Samten giving a small tug on the Sky Bison's reins to control his ascent. They looped over the filed once before heading north.

As they passed over Laghima's Peak, Samten caught sight of the Northern Air Temple. The white and blue buildings seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, as if they were a part of the coulds themselves. Even from far away Samten could see the silhouettes of Sky Bison and gliders zipping around the temple, young Airbenders continuing to practice their skills. Samten smiled before urging Tashi onward, pulling the Sky Bison around and past the first of the buildings.

As Samten and Tashi landed, several of the younger Nomads came out to tend to the Sky Bison. Samten dismounted and pulled one of the Airbenders aside. "Where is Monk Gyaco?" he asked.

"I think he's in the gardens," the younger man said. Samten nodded his thanks before passing through the temple, nodding a few greetings to whoever he saw. Many he knew by name, some of them had been his students in past years, and it was a welcome sight to see them in good health and spirits.

_Then again, who wouldn't be in good spirits around here?_

Gradually, the number of people thinned out, and Samten found himself in the gardens. The higher altitudes of the Air Temple made it difficult for many plants to grow, but Monk Gyaco and been successful in finding plants that thrived in colder temperatures. Lemurs and birds circled among the flowers and greenery, a few of the more curious ones wandering towards Samten before darting away.

And seated beneath one of the larger trees was Monk Gyaco, the oldest of the Air Nomads living in the Northern Air Temple. He was a shorter man, his stature withered from almost a century of life. The arrow tattoos that noted his status as a Master had faded, his robes were worn, but this did little to diffuse his wisdom and grace.

"You sent for me, Master Gyaco?" Samten asked, bowing slightly.

"I have always wanted to see Fire Lilies here among the gardens," Gyaco mused, running his hand across a few nearby flowers. "Red is such an interesting color, rare among the mountains. Even the nuns of the Western Air Temple don't have any…" he chuckled before producing a small scroll from his robe. "I might not get any Fire Lilies here, but there are other gifts that come from the Fire Nation." He tossed the scroll to Samten with a puff of air, Samten catching it and opening it quickly.

"So, the Avatar has left the Fire Nation." he said after reading the scroll.

"Yes, and she should arrive at the Temple in a few weeks, if all goes well," Gyaco said, turning his attention back to the garden. "I have heard that there have been some troubles in the Fire Nation; hopefully she has not been too adversely affected by them."

"If she has, I'm sure we could help her." Samten said, giving a small smile. Gyaco nodded before speaking again.

"What would you say if I asked you to train her?" the old monk asked. Samten paused for a moment before speaking.

"I do not wish to sound indignant, but may I ask why you chose me?"

"You were the last of Yangchen's students," Gyaco replied. "As such, you may have a better connection to the new Avatar than one of the other monks. They are no less capable, mind you, but I believe that for the task at hand, you are the most likely to succeed in training her properly." Samten nodded, mulling over Gyaco's reasoning.

"I thank you once again for your consideration, Gyaco," he said, giving another bow. "I would be honored to teach the Avatar Airbending."

"Good," Gyaco smiled before turning back to the garden. "Now go, meditate some more; the Avatar will not be here for some time, but you should still prepare for when she does arrive." Samten nodded and turned to leave, his robes fluttering slightly as he walked through the temple. The path back to his quarters was a quiet one, so as he walked he took some time to think on the conversation he had just had.

_So, I shall be the one to train the Avatar,_ he mused. _The cycle has come full circle, I suppose… Hopefully I'm successful._ He gave a small chuckle before looking back down to the scroll.

_Avatar Kyoshi… I wonder what kind of woman she is…_

…

Sun was awoken by the sound of birds in the trees. It had been so long since they had camped out for the night that the sound was beyond startling. Once he had gotten his bearings again, he yawned and stretched, his hand brushing against the roof of the tent he had been sleeping in.

It had been two days since the Fire Nation ship had dropped them off in the Earth Kingdom. Kyoshi was quick to get them moving, leading the way with Isra as they headed towards the Northern Air Temple. There had been few stops and even fewer conversations as they walked, Kyoshi dodging or ignoring many of the others' questions.

_Maybe today will be better,_ Sun thought. He crawled out of the tent carefully so as to avoid waking his companions, taking some time to look around the clearing Kyoshi had found once he was out. They were surrounded on all sides by groves of trees, green leaves swaying gently with the slightest breeze. Through the trees Sun could see a variety of small birds, several of them watching him as he walked around the camp. He smiled; it was still unfamiliar, but it was pleasant enough.

Sun's smile vanished when he saw Kyoshi curled up next to Isra, both of them sleeping soundly. It was not that he did not want Kyoshi to show the shirshu attention, but more often than not she was spending more time with Isra, just sitting in silence and drawing in on herself. Sun took a few steps forward, catching the shirshu's attention and drawing a small growl.

"It's okay, it's just me," he said, raising a hand to calm the beast. Isra relented, resting her head on the ground as Kyoshi stirred.

"Oh, good morning Sun," she mumbled, stretching to get some motion back in her limbs. "Did you sleep well?"

"Still getting used to sleeping on the ground again," Sun said with a chuckle. Kyoshi gave a small nod as Sun continued. "How long have you been out here?"

"Hmm?" Kyoshi blinked a few times. "Oh, right. I came out here to check on Isra, and I guess I just underestimated how tired I was." From the few shifts in her body language Sun could tell she was lying, but he did not point that out right away.

"You know, that's the fifth time in a row that you've fell asleep with Isra," he said, drawing a raised eyebrow from Kyoshi. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, but maybe you're having some trouble sleeping?"

"Maybe…" Kyoshi muttered, looking away from Sun. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Kyoshi," Sun knelt so he was on eye level with her. "You've been sleeping weird, you barely even talk to us at meals… you barely even talk to us at all."

"We're talking now; is that good enough for you?" Kyoshi snapped.

"I'm just saying, it's not like how you were when we first met. There's something on your mind that's bothering you, and I just want to help-"

"I'm fine, Sun." Kyoshi's eyes narrowed as she continued. "I'm still adjusting to the Earth Kingdom, just like you and Mai-Lin. You'll see, I'll be back to my 'old self' by the time we reach the Air Temple." Sun hesitated, fighting the urge to sigh. Kyoshi's words said one thing, her tone and body language said something completely different. _Please, Kyoshi, I just want to help you…_

"Alright then," Sun said, standing up to break away from the conversation. "I'm going to go get started on breakfast. Want anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Kyoshi shifted around and lay her head against Isra's stomach, smoothing a bit of the shirshu's fur to make herself more comfortable. Sun let out a small sigh and turned back to the camp, fetching one of the packs they hand and digging around for a few rolls and meat.

Just as he produced some food, he heard a sound as Mai-Lin exited the tent. "Morning, Sun," she said, giving him a smile as he turned to face her.

"Morning," he said, tossing her a roll before continuing. "You sleep well?"

"Oh, _much_ better than yesterday," Mai-Lin replied, taking a bite out of the roll. "Guess I'm getting used to sleeping on the ground much faster than I thought I would."

"Kyoshi picking a good spot for us to camp isn't that bad either." Sun added. Mai-Lin nodded before her face grew serious as she spotted Kyoshi.

"Did she sleep with Isra again?" the Waterbender asked.

"Fifth time in a row," Sun said in between bites of meat. "I tried talking to her earlier, but she just dodged the conversation… again."

"Oh." Mai-Lin looked over her shoulder again before speaking. "Do you think… maybe it has something to do with Adachi?"

"Seems that way," Sun replied. "They were pretty close, even though they never… well…"

"It's okay, Sun; you don't have to hesitate about that sort of thing." Mai-Lin shrugged. "But people can still be close even if they're not romantically attached to one another." _Don't I know_, Sun thought. "I suppose the best thing we can do now is try reaching out to her, and hope that helps."

"Yeah…" Sun looked down at his food for a moment before speaking again. "I just feel like there's _more_ that we should be doing for her. I mean, she's our friend, and she's hurting even if she tries to deny it."

"I take it she sits higher than most other friends do in your mind." Sun stopped. What was Mai-Lin trying to say, that he was attracted to Kyoshi? It was not a bad idea; Kyoshi was a nice person most of the time, and being the Avatar was always a nice bonus. Still, she seemed more like a good friend than anything else.

Right?

"Well, she's been the one I've had the most contact with these last few years," Sun pointed out. "We nomads aren't the easiest to correspond with, since we're always on the move."

"Ah," Mai-Lin said with a nod. "Well, I'm sure it will work out for you."

"Yeah… just as long as Kyoshi doesn't try to kill me for intruding on her personal life." The two chuckled for a moment before Mai-Lin opened the pack to get some more food. She had just settled on a few pieces of meat as Kyoshi joined the group.

"Good morning," she said, taking up a position across from Sun.

"Did you sleep well?" Mai-Lin asked.

"I slept fine," Kyoshi curtly replied before looking back down at the pack. "We'll need to make a stop for some more food soon."

"Good thing the Fire Nation was generous enough to provide some more money," Sun offered. Kyoshi did not answer, instead focusing on the pack while Sun continued. "Oh, and I suppose we should get something for Isra as well?"

"She hunts when we go to sleep," Kyoshi said. "Fortunately, we're still far enough away from any settlements that we won't have to worry about her attacking anyone."

"Sure…" there was a pause before Sun looked to Mai-Lin. "So, I was thinking, maybe when we're doing all this Airbending training we could go visit the Northern Water Tribe."

"I thought we already established that I won't be training in the North." Kyoshi muttered.

"Well… yeah, but Mai-Lin's got family up there. We could go visit, maybe relax a bit like when we went to Ember Island-"

"No." Kyoshi shook her head. "I need to stay focused on my Airbending training. Maybe after that we could take some time off, but I've left the world unattended for too long." Sun blinked a few times before looking back to Mai-Lin.

"What do you think?" he asked. "You want to go see your family?"

"It's not really my decision," Mai-Lin mumbled, slowing her chewing down considerably. "Kyoshi's the Avatar, and we need to make sure that her training goes well. A-and she did say we could visit some other time." Sun gave a small sigh of defeat. They had all been pushing themselves so hard; would it hurt them to just loosen up a little more?

"I'll go finish packing," Kyoshi said, standing up and heading back to the tent. "Hopefully there's a village along this path where we can rest."

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Sun asked, holding out a roll.

"I told you before, Sun, I'm not hungry." With that Kyoshi disappeared inside the tent, leaving Sun and Mai-Lin alone.

"Well, we tried," Sun said, scooping up their food for storing later.

"_You_ tried." Mai-Lin replied after disposing of whatever scraps she had left. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but could you _please_ not drag my family into this?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well… yes." Mai-Lin shook her head. "My family is rather private. It's not like you can just talk about them whenever you please."

"All I said was that we could go visit them," Sun pointed out. "I didn't say they were rebels or anything like that, did I?"

"… No, no you didn't." Mai-Lin sighed again. "I'm sorry. It's been a long week, and we've all been on edge with each other. Let's just help Kyoshi get packed up, and maybe things will mellow out by tonight." With that she left, ducking into the tent to help Kyoshi with packing. Sun sat in place for a minute or two, his eyes fixed on the tent that he and his friends were sharing.

_Friends… then why does it seem like we're not enjoying each other's company?_

…

Isra was strong enough to carry all of them, Kyoshi keeping her at an even speed so she did not wear herself out too quickly. Up and down through the hills of the Northern Earth Kingdom they rode, Kyoshi keeping all of her focus on the road ahead.

It was fortunate, then, that Sun and Mai-Lin were keeping quiet. They did talk with themselves now and then, but neither of them tried to engage Kyoshi in any kind of conversation. _Good_, she thought. _It will give me more time to focus._

_Time to focus?_ The voice of one of her past lives asked. _Or time to run away._

Kyoshi shivered, tightening her grip on Isra's reins and narrowing her vision. She gave a small sigh of relief once she realized neither Sun nor Mai-Lin had noticed; no need for small talk or pointless conversation then. Her past lives remained quiet, for now, so she let some of the tension out of her body as they rode on.

As they continued, they began to notice a change among the forest. The remains of camps and old fires began to appear regularly, many of them appearing hastily dismantled. Baskets and broken carts dotted the road, Kyoshi pulling on Isra's reins to make sure that she did not trip over any pieces of debris.

"What do you think happened?" Sun asked. Kyoshi said nothing as they continued on, but Mai-Lin was willing to offer her opinion.

"Maybe there was a battle or something," she offered. "Maybe all those camps were soldiers or refugees."

"No, they can't be," Kyoshi countered. "If there was a battle up here, we would have seen more people on the road."

"You'd be surprised how well people can hide when they don't want to be seen." Sun said. Kyoshi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. _Just a few more hours until we can set up camp, then I won't have to talk with anyone._

_But you cannot hide, Kyoshi._ Another voice, most likely Kuruk's, whispered in her mind. _You cannot hide your pain for long._ Kyoshi's jaw tightened, her knuckles going white. They might have been a part of her, but it was _her_ life they were dealing with; she would decide what was best for herself, not them.

Now just was not a time to talk.

Isra gave a snort and slowed, coming to a stop in the middle of the road. "Isra, what's wrong?" Kyoshi asked, snapping the reins twice just in case the shirshu was being stubborn. Isra growled, pawing at the ground while her fur stood on end.

"What is it?" Sun asked. "Some kind of predator?"

"Shirshu's don't have predators," Kyoshi countered. "But something's spooked here. Hold on, I'll check it out."

"Kyoshi, you can't go alone," Sun protested as Kyoshi slid of Isra's saddle. "You don't know if whatever it is that's out there could hurt you. What if-"

"Sun, don't try to argue with me," she snapped, looking up at him while she drew her fans. "I'm the best Bender and fighter in the group, so you both will just slow me down. And… and it's better if I do this alone. I need to focus."

"So you've told us." Sun mumbled. He raised a hand before Kyoshi could speak again. "Just be careful, Kyoshi." Kyoshi closed her mouth and nodded, adjusting her grip on her fans as she walked forward. Isra was still hesitating, but silently fell in step behind Kyoshi as Mai-Lin slid forward to take her reins. As they walked, Kyoshi reached out with her energy, searching for any sign of danger.

_If I had been more thorough, Adachi might still be alive._ She chewed her lip. Now was the worst time for her to be thinking of something like that. She needed to remain focused, so she could deal with whatever threat lay before her.

A small tremor alerted Kyoshi to something beyond the rise. Raising her right hand, she made Isra stop as she advanced forward, snapping her left fan open. The tremor persisted, and was joined by two others as it looped around beneath the rise. Snapping her other fan open, Kyoshi advanced cautiously to the top of the rise.

They were soldiers, that much was clear from their weapons and armor. Their colors were a mix of green and white, their weathered look screaming experience in battle. With their Ostrich Horses they could cover great distances in little time, so Kyoshi guessed they were scouts of sorts. _They shouldn't be much of a threat,_ Kyoshi thought, bringing her hands down and folding her fans.

The sound of the collapsing fans was enough to catch the attention of one of the Ostrich Horses. It gave a small hoot, catching the attention of the others as Kyoshi stood atop the rise. "You there!" the leader said, wheeling his Ostrich Horse around. "Identify yourself, in the name of Lord Chin."

"We're travelers from the south," Kyoshi replied evenly as Isra and the others joined up with her. "We did not mean to disturb you, and wish to continue on this path."

"Turn back now," a second soldier said. "This road leads to a restricted area. Only those who are loyal to Chin are allowed to pass through." Kyoshi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who is this Chin? He is your lord, no doubt, but why must he barricade a road such as this?"

"Chin the Great seeks to reunite the Earth Kingdom," the third soldier said. "He has brought prosperity to his state and won many battles against rebels and the old kingdom." This earned the man a cuff from the leader.

"Quiet, Yang. There is a time and a place for such patriotism." The leader hissed before looking back to Kyoshi. "If you are servants and friends of Chin, you may pass under guard. Otherwise I suggest you turn back."

"I'm the Avatar," Kyoshi replied, eyes narrowing. "Let me pass." There was a pause, the guards looking to one another in uncertainty.

"Can you prove that you're the Avatar?" the second soldier said. Kyoshi blinked a few times. _You would think they would know who I am by now._ But she nodded before giving a small stomp, a pillar of earth appearing to her left. As she pushed the earth back into the ground, she swept her right hand forward, a small flame dancing from her palm.

"Is this proof enough?" she asked.

"That will do," the leader said. "You may pass. Although, if you are willing you can join us; Chin's camp is but a few miles away, and I am certain that he would be delighted to host you for a day or two."

"Sorry, But I can't." Kyoshi snuffed the flame in her hands out. "I am on a tight schedule, and I do not wish to lose track of that."

"Kyoshi," Sun said from Isra's back. "It's just a day or two. Besides, wouldn't you want to get to know some of the local leaders?" Kyoshi hesitated. This Chin sounded too much like a warlord trying to take a kingdom for himself, and she needed to reach the Northern Air Temple for her training. On the other hand, it was only a short stop, and perhaps Chin was not truly as confrontational as his men had said he was.

"One night," she said finally as she turned to face the soldiers again. "That's all I can offer." The soldiers nodded, tugging on the reins of their Ostrich Horses and starting off down the path. Kyoshi took a moment to climb back onto Isra, giving her reins a short snap to catch up with the others.

"So, how long have you guys been out here?" Sun asked once they had caught up. Kyoshi cast him an odd glance, but did not say anything.

"In this region, only a few days." The third soldier, Yang, said. "Before that we were further south, around Xiaoxi. When the regime there collapsed Chin wanted to make sure that his borders were safe; you know how bandits and rogues tend to gather around falling states." Kyoshi tightened her jaw, but continued to remain silent.

_Xiaoxi and Taizhou have only gotten worse… and whose fault is that?_ No, she could not blame herself; Jian Feng had started down that path, she had merely done what was right for the world.

"But Chin knows what to do," Yang continued. "He is a master, well versed in the world of the spirits and of battlefield tactics. He'll get rid of the bandits, and then all will be better."

"What does he plan to do after that?" Kyoshi asked.

"That is for Chin to know," the second soldier said. "Perhaps if you ask him, he would be willing to tell you. You are the Avatar, after all; it seems like it would be your duty to know of such things." Kyoshi did not answer, instead focusing on the road ahead as they continued riding. Sun did not seem to have any more questions, so the entire group fall silent as they rode.

Less than an hour later, Kyoshi could sense a shift in the air. She could smell smoke drifting through the trees, joined by the growing murmur of voices and sounds of a military camp. Isra sensed it too, her fur bristling as they neared, and Kyoshi had to reign the shirshu in as they caught sight of the camp.

The camp was not as well organized as the Fire Nation base had been, but it was still well put together. Kyoshi could see row upon row of green and white tents, soldiers set up around them tending to fires and food. Small dogs and livestock roamed the makeshift town, rooting for scraps that the soldiers had thrown away. In the center of the camp was a massive tent, large enough that Kyoshi almost mistook it for a small building, and atop the tent were several green and white flags.

"Well, this Chin knows what he needs to live," Sun said. They rode forward until a squad of Earthbenders cut off their path.

"Identify yourselves," the first soldier said to the leader of Kyoshi's "escort".

"Recon group 5 reporting in," the man said. "This woman is the Avatar; she has arrived to speak with Chin." The guards cast a glance to Kyoshi, and she thought that they would ask her to demonstrate for them. But no demonstration was needed, for they merely stepped to the side and allowed the group to pass.

"Chin lives in the large tent." The group leader said. "Be sure to speak with the guards in front so they can announce your presence. Chin hates surprises." With that the soldiers trotted off, leaving Kyoshi and her friends alone in the camp.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Mai-Lin mumbled. "Maybe we should leave."

"We're here now," Kyoshi said, urging Isra forward. "We'll just speak with Chin for a little while, then we'll leave." The others nodded as Isra led them up to the tent, several guards spotting them and moving to cut them off.

"Halt! State your business here." The apparent officer in the group said as Kyoshi dismounted.

"I'm the Avatar," Kyoshi replied, turning to face the man fully. "I wish to speak with Chin."

"Chin does not speak with travelers claiming to be the Avatar." The officer replied. "State your true business, or I shall be forced to-" he never finished, for Kyoshi swept her hand around to create a river of flame while forming another stone pillar with a flick of her free hand. The officer yelped and jumped back to stay away from the flames, Kyoshi rolling her eyes as she recalled her energy.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said. "I just wish to speak with Chin."

"Y-yes, of course." The officer blushed before heading up to the tent. "If you and your companions would follow me. I will announce your presence to Chin right away." Kyoshi cast a brief glance towards her friends before following, adjusting her fans slightly as they walked. The guards surrounding the tent continued to give them off looks as they neared, but Kyoshi was willing to play them no mind. The guard departed and disappeared into the tent, leaving Kyoshi and company alone with the guards.

"I'm starting to agree with Mai-Lin," Sun said. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Well it's too late to change our minds," Kyoshi muttered. They did not have to wait long before the officer returned, looking a bit paler than he had been before.

"Chin is willing to let you present yourself to him," he said. "But be warned, he may wish to test you, and if found wanting there will be harsh consequences."

"No doubt." Kyoshi brushed past the officer, stepping into the tent and getting her first good look at Chin.

He was a veritable toad of a man, short in stature and stocky in body. He was dressed in fine green and white robes, which would have been out of place among the camp of his army were it not for the leather armor he also wore. Set upon his head was a headpiece that resembled two unfurled fans, tassels hanging down to Chin's chest. He had a thick beard and a thin mustache, a bizarre combination of a rugged Earthbender and a more well-groomed statesman. He fixed them with a cold stare as they crossed over to him, Kyoshi not flinching as she approached.

"You're the one who claims to be the Avatar?" he asked once Kyoshi came to a stop.

"I am," Kyoshi said, firming her stance up in case the man desired a demonstration, or worse doubted her claims. There was a long pause as Chin regarded her, his eyes scanning her up and down.

"I have heard rumors from the south," he said. "The Avatar is a giant, clad in a mask of bone and blood. The Avatar rides atop a fearsome beast, and has the court of the Fire Nation at her beck and call." Kyoshi's hands tightened. _Was it necessary to bring that up?_ She asked. There was another pause before Chin chuckled, his expression warming instantly. "It appears that many of those rumors, though exaggerated, are the truth. Welcome, Avatar; it is an honor for you to stand in my presence."

"Thank you," Kyoshi said, giving a small nod. Chin's smile faded briefly as he looked to a nearby servant.

"Don't just stand there!" he barked. "Give the Avatar and her companions a seat! And refreshments! We're not barbarians like some of those tribes in the south." The servant nodded quickly and hurried out, calling to several others while Chin turned his attention back to Kyoshi. "Apologies, Avatar. Good servants are so hard to come by these days."

"If you say so." Kyoshi replied, still keeping her voice calm.

"So tell me," Chin asked, leaning back in his chair. "To what do I owe this great honor?"

"I encountered some of your men on the road," Kyoshi explained. "When I heard of you, I decided it would be best to come and see for myself what kind of man you were."

"And? What kind of man do you think I am?" there was a pause.

"Having just met you, I think I am entitled to think longer on the subject." Chin let out a small bark of laughter as Kyoshi finished.

"You are a clever Avatar, indeed." He said, his laughter dying down to chuckles. "But perhaps this visit shall give you a fair appraisal of who I am, and what I am trying to accomplish here." As Chin spoke, the servants returned with chairs and pillows for the group, followed closely by several others carrying small samplers of food. "I always try to keep some luxuries of court about me, even when on campaigns such as this one."

I see," Kyoshi said, declining a few offered rolls. "Is this in response to the violence in the south?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, I can assure you," Chin took a mug from one servant and drained it before continuing. "I am sure you are knowledgeable of the divine right to rule."

"… Yes." It was not a full lie; Miyaki had brought it up a few times during their meetings, but had not exactly gone into the greatest of details.

"Of course you would; the Avatar should be knowledgeable of these things," Chin leaned forward. "Then I presume you understand that the current dynasty of the Earth Kingdom is close to losing this right."

"I have not seen much evidence to support something like that," Kyoshi countered.

"You have been in the Fire Nation for several years now, is that correct?" Kyoshi nodded as Chin continued. "Then that explains why you have not seen what I see. The Earth Kingdom has grown weak, and it has been wrought with grumblings and disasters. The spirits themselves are impacting the world, as they did just before Akhlut launched his invasion of the Fire Nation." Chin's face grew stony.

"And while this happens, the Earth King and his courtiers continue to act like Ostrich Horses, burying their heads in the ground. They sit behind their walls while their edicts and decadence angers the Spirit and Material plains. Surely you realize that the Earth King is to blame for what is happening to the world?" Kyoshi said nothing, but Chin did have a point. If the Earth King had been stronger, Jian Feng's uprising might never had happened. She would have had an easier time as Avatar.

_Adachi would still be alive._

"So, is that why you have marched out with such a large army?" she asked. "To help restore the balance of the world?"

"In a way," Chin replied. "The old order has shown that it is failing and falling out of favor. I feel that it is time for new leaders, _strong_ leaders, to step forward and rebuild where the old ones had failed." Chin leaned back. "And that, dear Avatar, is where people like you and I must come in." Kyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course. You are the Avatar; you were chosen by the spirits to mediate between their world and ours, and to make sure that the Four Nations remain strong and in balance. We have a common goal, and a common enemy." Chin smirked slightly. "Imagine. Working together, my resources and knowledge combined with your strength and influence, we could sweep away the dying system and restore the balance of heaven. Is that not what you want?" Kyoshi hesitated. Bringing balance to the world was one of the main duties of the Avatar, and Chin did appear supportive of restoring order.

Restoring it… or replacing it with something of his own creation?

"I-I'm not sure," Kyoshi replied. "I am still in training-"

"It would not have to be for very long," Chin countered. "A few weeks, at most, and so much of the Earth Kingdom will be pacified that you will have all the time you need to finish your training." There was a pause. "I can see you need some time to think. Stay, tour the camp if you'd like. Perhaps you can provide me with an answer in the morning?" Kyoshi was about to nod when another soldier entered the tent.

"A thousand apologies, Lord Chin," the man said, saluting. "But we have brought the magistrate from the nearest town, as you requested."

"Fine, show him in," Chin muttered, waving off the servant before looking back to Kyoshi. "The duties of a ruler; I'm afraid they never stop."

"I see." Kyoshi turned as the soldiers dragged in an older looking man, tossing him to the floor as if he were a prisoner. Chin stood up from his throne and crossed over to the man.

"So," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You are the one who has been causing so much trouble for me?"

"I mean no disrespect, sir," the man started. "But the terms you have offered are-"

"I did not ask you to speak!" Chin barked, striking the man across the face with a quick slap. Kyoshi blinked in surprise. What kind of ruler struck those that he was negotiating with? "You have heard my offer; for your loyalty, and a yearly supply of twenty percent of your grain until further notice, and I won't burn your village to the ground."

"We are more than willing to offer loyalty," the magistrate replied. "But we have so little, even twenty percent will make many go hungry. If you could be merciful, Great Chin, we would be most thankful."

"Merciful?" Chin asked, his face growing red with anger. "I have been generous with your lands, and yet you _demand_ I kowtow to your definition of 'mercy'?! What greed your people possess, that they would be so willing to defy me!" he struck the man again, a small bloodstain splattering on his armor. "Guards, take this filth to the cages until he is more willing to cooperate." The men nodded and hauled the magistrate to his feet, dragging him out as Chin turned back to Kyoshi.

"I am terribly sorry you had to witness that," he said, not even bothering to wipe away the bloodstain. "But some are still corrupted by the old order. They need to be removed if we are to have any chance at succeeding."

"Of course." Kyoshi replied, her voice low. Her hands had tightened again, and her energy had welled up to a boiling point. That a so called ruler like Chin would show such disrespect, such lack of restraint… Kyoshi bit back her anger as she calmed her energy.

"I would like to turn in for now," she said, rising from her seat. "Thank you for your time, Chin."

"My pleasure, Avatar." Chin replied, his smile returning once again. Sun and Mai-Lin rose to follow Kyoshi out, the three of them stopping just at the entrance to the tent.

"One question," Kyoshi said, turning back to face Chin. "That headpiece of yours? Where did you get it?"

"This thing?" he asked, pointing to the headpiece. "I earned it. Some old crone attempted to assassinate me, and I took this from her after she had been dealt with." He chuckled. "Oddest thing; she thought she could kill me with a pair of fans. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

A Master of the Fan. Whoever it had been, they had seen reason to kill Chin, and they had failed. Chin obviously did not know the significance of his act; the headpiece was just a bauble to him, not an artefact from a great warrior, worthy of respect and proper care.

An image flashed before Kyoshi's eyes. Chin, broken and defenseless, mewling helplessly as flames closed in around him. It would not be that hard; he might have martial prowess of his own, but she was the Avatar. A few quick Firebending attacks, and it would all be over. Maybe the soldiers would fight back, but she could handle them. She had to be able to handle them.

Chin might have been able to stand against the Earth Kingdom. Could he stand against a force of nature?

"Kyoshi?" She was shaken from her thoughts by Sun placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"… I'm fine." She growled, calming her energy once again. She gave a short nod to Chin and exited the tent, the other two following behind her as she walked out to Isra.

"You know you're not a good liar," Sun said. "I'll admit, the guy's no saint, but-"

"That headpiece," Kyoshi said, whipping around to face the other two. "He stole it from a Master of the Fan. Lady Sho was always defensive of her possessions, and the other was probably like her in that regard. That Chin would desecrate something like… like that," she pointed back towards the tent. "If he doesn't die in this campaign of his, I'll make sure he does not escape his retribution."

"Calm down, Kyoshi," Mai-Lin placed a hand on Kyoshi's shoulder to calm her. "You're angry, I get that, but now isn't the time or place to be lashing out, and I'm pretty sure that these soldiers wouldn't take too kindly to you badmouthing their leader like that. There has to be a better way." Kyoshi took a few more deep breaths, scanning the camp. A few soldiers had glanced over to her in confusion, but went about their business once she had calmed down. She let out a small sigh before she caught sight of what appeared to be the cages Chin had mentioned, dirty constructs of metal set just out of sight from the tents.

"You know…" Kyoshi started. "Maybe there is a better way."

…

The cages did not need as heavy security as the other parts of the camp. One or two guards at most, just to make sure that the prisoners did not cause any trouble. Food supplies and Ostrich Horse pens could be raided, but no one was willing to free the prisoners of Chin.

That was the theory. Now, it would be put to the test.

The first guard froze when his partner, a smaller man in heavy armor, seized up and collapsed as a whip like barb shot from the dark and struck him in the neck. He turned to sound off an alarm just as a figure darted from the shadows, choking him into unconsciousness. Kyoshi eased the man down gently before turning to Isra, the shirshu trotting into the light with a small set of keys dangling in her mouth.

"Good girl," she whispered, stroking Isra's jaw as she took the keys. "Now, go back and find the others. I'll finish up here and then come find you." Isra gave a small whine, to which Kyoshi frowned. "Don't be like that. I'm going to free the prisoner and create confusion. Then I'll be right back, you'll see." Isra gave another whine, but backed off into the shadows. Kyoshi shifted through the set of keys until she found a suitable one, approaching the cage where the magistrate rested.

"Are you awake?" she whispered, loud enough to catch the man's attention. He woke with a start before spotting her as she unlocked the cage.

"You…" he said. "You're the Avatar, aren't you? You're wearing that face paint everyone has talked about."

"Yes, I am." Kyoshi finished unlocking the cage and stepped towards the magistrate. "I'm here to help you escape."

"But you were with Chin," the man pointed out. "How do I know that this isn't some kind of trap to force me to submit to him?"

"I have no loyalty to Chin, or any men of his ilk," Kyoshi replied. "He has shown himself to be an untrustworthy man, and I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to make sure he is brought to justice."

"You're very bold, Avatar," the magistrate replied. "I just hope that you don't lose your way." Kyoshi took a sharp breath in. _I won't lose my way… I know what I'm doing._ "But how will I escape?"

"I stole an Ostrich Horse from the pens," Kyoshi led the man outside and into the camp, skirting several tents before she reached a small, open area. Waiting patiently was an Ostrich Horse, the beast pecking at a few strands of grass as Kyoshi and the magistrate approached. "Take it back to your village, and then get as many people as you can to evacuate."

"Abandon our homes?" the man asked, clearly surprised. "We can't do that, not in the amount of time provided before Chin arrives and retaliates against us."

"I'll buy you some time; If I can scatter Chin's cavalry and destroy enough of his supplies, it will take days before he can focus on trying to punish you and your charges. By then, you should be safe from retribution." Kyoshi broke away from the man, heading back into the camp the magistrate hesitated again, but gave a small shrug before climbing onto the Ostrich Horse. Once Kyoshi was certain he was set, she drew her fans and headed further into the camp.

Her first target would be the supply tents. Food and spare weapons would take time to replace, and without food Chin's army could fragment. The supply tents would be more heavily guarded than the cages, with two squads of fighters and Earthbenders surrounding them. Kyoshi ducked behind a nearby tent, peeking out to search for any gaps in the defenses.

_Come on, I've wasted too much time already._ She thought, drawing her energy forward as she waited. Finally, one of the guards moved away, creating a small blind spot from which she could attack. She flicked her fan open before giving her wrist a small snap, a tiny disc of fire rolling forward and lapping against the fabric of the tent. There was a pause before the flames took hold, growing in size and ferocity as they ate through fabric and rope.

"Fire!" one of the guard's screamed. Panic arose among the soldiers, dozens of them rushing off to collect buckets and water to control the growing flames. Kyoshi ducked away, sneaking through the camp like a specter, her fans held away from her body as she approached her next target.

She had already raised one of the Ostrich Horse pens, but now she set her eyes on the largest of the group. The men guarding the pens were off to one side, focused more on the fire than Kyoshi. A quick Earthbending strike shattered the gate to the pens, startling the Ostrich Horses slightly as Kyshi snuck around the back of the group.

_This better work._ Kyoshi snapped her fan shut and brought it down on the flank of the largest Ostrich Horse she could find. The beast let out a yelp of pain before charging towards the gate, useless wings flapping in a futile attempt to get away from the source of its discomfort. The others saw their panicking friend and followed suit, dozens of Ostrich Horses stampeding out into the camp. Kyoshi smirked and ducked away again, sliding through the dark as the handlers tried desperately to rein in their charges.

Now, she had one last target. Without this, everything tonight would be futile.

Kyoshi crept around the side of Chin's tent, just as several soldiers had reached the entrance. "Lord Chin!" they called. "The supply tents are on fire and the Ostrich Horses have stampeded! We're under attack!"

"Find whoever is responsible!" Chin barked, storming out to face the soldiers. "I want their heads brought back to me, now!" Kyoshi did not waste any time listening to the rest of the conversation. With a flick of her fan, she had sliced a hole in the tent, ripping through the fabric as she climbed into Chin's quarters. The air reeked of sweat and liquor, and it took all of Kyoshi's constitution to keep from choking.

She could not lose focus now. Not when he prize was in sight.

She spotted the headpiece in the dark, set up on a small pedestal near the entrance to the room. Kyoshi put away her fans and approached, plucking the headpiece from the pedestal and turning it over a few times in her hands. _This doesn't belong in the hands of a man like Chin,_ she thought, holding it close to her. _… Perhaps, once this is all over, I can give it to Lady Sho. She would know the best use for it._

Having nowhere else to put the headpiece, Kyoshi slid it onto her own head. It was heavy, and slipped slightly due to being slightly larger than her own head. But once she was certain it would stay, Kyoshi made her way back to the hole she had cut.

Unfortunately, someone else had found her entrance.

"Hey!" a soldier called out as Kyoshi stepped through the hole. "What do you think you're-" The man never finished before Kyoshi silenced him with a boulder to the face. But his call had drawn the attention of others, and after Kyoshi adjusted the headpiece she broke into a run.

Right into Chin's entourage.

As the soldiers closed in around her, Kyoshi glared out at Chin. The man stood with his arms folded, his face highlighted by the burning tents around them. A small wind had picked up from the south, tugging at Kyoshi's robes and whipping the smoke and debris into a small cyclone.

"Of all the possibilities," Chin started. "I would have never expected to be betrayed by you."

"I never swore loyalty to you, Chin," Kyoshi growled, sliding her right foot back. "And I don't think I ever will. You say you promote balance and prosperity, but you exploit the people you conquer and desecrate what others consider sacred. The Earth Kingdom is falling out of balance, you say? That is true, but _you_ are as much to blame as anyone else."

"How dare you accuse me of being like the corrupt and wayward regime of Ba Sing Se!" Chin shouted. "I am taking my rightful place among the Earth Kingdom, and yet you are trying to oppose me!" Kyoshi remained silent as Chin stalked forward. "So, end this now! Strike me down, and let the corrupt and weak drive the world out of balance. You are so eager to lash out that those you see your enemies, why don't you destroy another bringer of peace, as you did in the Fire Nation?"

Kyoshi's hands tightened, her breath shifting into angered snorts. "You don't know what you're talking about." She growled, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I am no idiot, Avatar. You led the prince of the Fire Nation to his death, and for what? One kingdom falls to your wrath?" Chin chuckled. "You are weak, Avatar, if you cannot save the world without dragging others down with it." Now. Now would be perfect. A few quick strikes, and the threat of Chin would be gone forever. Kyoshi's hands ached from her tensing, her energy raging inside her. Briefly, she thought her vision started to go white, as if the Avatar Spirit was sufficiently angered and ready to strike Chin dead.

But she never got the chance, before something stung her in the back of the neck. Kyoshi stumbled forward slightly just as her vision faded, the world around her going numb.

_No… not like this… I can't fail again._

_ … I can't…_

…

"... coming around?" a voice said through the dark.

"… think so… moment…" a second voice, lighter than the first. Kyoshi tried to focus on the voices, but they faded quickly. Her eyes ached as she blinked, fuzzy outlines slowly taking shape. A face, eyes, a fire.

"Kyoshi…?" Sun asked, leaning in slightly. "Kyoshi, are you alright?"

"… Sun?" she mumbled, her voice hoarse. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Mai-Lin asked, pulling a bowl of water forward. "We went where you said you meet up with us, and then Isra returned with you unconscious and slung over her back."

It was returning slowly. The raid, the headpiece, Chin. _Isra did this to me?_ "I… I encountered Chin. I was going to get rid of him-"

"What?!" Sun cried. "Kyoshi, you said you would free the prisoner and destroy the army's supplies!"

"I know what I said!" Kyoshi snapped, regretting it as her head started throbbing again. "But things change. I could have killed Chin and splintered his army right then and there, but things didn't work out that way. If Isra hadn't stopped me-"

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Sun countered. "You're strong, Kyoshi, but you're not a full Avatar yet. You can't take on an army by yourself." Whether it was from the toxins from Isra's saliva, or her own mind playing tricks on her, but it was not Sun's words that Kyoshi heard.

It was Adachi, once again trying to get her to see reason on that island.

"… I know," Kyoshi said, rolling over as best she could. "I-I'm sorry, Sun. It won't happen again." Sun was silent, either from surprise or anger. Kyoshi did not see him as he walked to the other side of camp, Mai-Lin taking his place and drawing some water from her bowl.

"I've tried to get as much of the toxin out of your bloodstream as possible." She said. "Hopefully it'll wear off by tomorrow. I'll still try to heal you, but for now you just focus on resting."

"Fine…" Kyoshi mumbled, starting off into the night as Mai-Lin worked. The light from their fire cast shadows through the trees, dark shapes that only briefly took on images from her mind.

Her mother, bleeding from her wounds.

Jian Feng, sneering down at her.

And Adachi, a sad look on his face as he faded away. Again.

_I… I failed again…_ Kyoshi thought as her fatigue began to overtake her. _I cannot fail again… I cannot…_

* * *

><p><strong>And we're back. Not that I was gone very long, but you know what I mean, right?<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you really enjoy the story, tell your friends, check out the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes page (link is on my profile) and check out _Counseling_ for more stories about Kyoshi.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Chin walked through the smoldering ruins that had once been a village, its inhabitants having burned everything and fled to deny his army precious supplies. This would have been no more than a trivial problem had not the Avatar's defiance cost him even more supplies and time, time that he sorely needed if he was to get south before winter set in. Heading south now to meet with the rest of his armies would invite defeat, but staying still would also bring disaster.

And it was all the Avatar's fault. She must have known of Chin's march; there was no other way she would be able to find him so easily. Perhaps some of those weak-willed peons had paid her off to sabotage his army, and he had fallen for her lies with alarming ease. And now that she was gone, she would be free to cause more trouble for him.

Countless days of planning, almost undone by one woman.

_She'll pay for this,_ he thought, flexing his hands several times to try and calm himself down. _All of them. They will suffer for defying me._

"Lord Chin," Chin looked up as several officers approached him. "We've searched the area, but our scouts have found no trace of the villagers."

"And what makes you think I care about some idiot peasants?" Chin snapped, turning away from the men. "Let them starve on the road; it's more than they deserve! Have you picked up the Avatar's trail?"

"… No, Lord Chin." Killing the officer seemed incredibly inviting, but Chin held himself back. He had already lost enough time, he did not need to be slowed further trying to fill gaps in his pool of officers. Punishments could be handed out later, once the situation was fully under his control again.

"Find her." He growled. "Send out messages to anyone who swore loyalty to me. If they find the Avatar, they are to capture her and bring her back to me. I want to deal with the little subversive myself." The officers nodded as Chin turned his attention back to them. "In the meantime, we must continue our campaign. Send a message to General Shan that he is to continue pushing towards the Si Wong; hopefully the tribesmen will be more willing to listen to reason than these northerners." Chin looked towards one of the newer officers under his command. "You there; what's your name?"

"Chun, my lord," the man replied. "From Xiaoxi."

"Right, the defector." Chin nodded. "I want you to head south and try and speak with your… 'Compatriots'. Perhaps some of them would be willing to join with our advance, and once we have Taizhou under control our supply issues should be resolved."

"Yes, my lord." There was a pause before Chin spoke again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You have your orders, see to it that they're fulfilled." The officers saluted before heading off to their units, Chin staying behind as he continued to survey the wrecked town.

_This is a setback… We can recover and move on._ He thought. _But the Avatar… She'll keep running, hopefully, but soon we should be able to catch her._

_ And she will pay for her defiance._

…

The latest town they had arrived in was quiet, its inhabitants still unaffected by the advance of Chin. As always, the people gave them odd looks as they strode in atop a shirshu, but once the initial surprise wore off they paid the travelers no mind.

"Think maybe we should stop here for the night?" Sun asked. Mai-Lin was inclined to agree with Sun's suggestion; camping out along the paths was not as uncomfortable as it had been when they had first started out, but sleeping in a real bed for once was just too inviting.

"We still have plenty of daylight left, Sun," Kyoshi countered as she pulled Isra to a halt. "We can cut down on our travel time if we just keep moving."

"… Sure." Sun replied, sighing in defeat. "But you know you can't always keep pushing yourself like this; you'll have to take a break sometime."

"I know." It was a curt response, but Mai-Lin did not say anything. Even if she had been acting… off lately, Kyoshi understood her limits. Or at least pretended to understand them. "I'll head to the markets to restock our food. We'll meet up there and decide on our next course of action."

"Right." Sun and Mai-Lin said, dismounting from Isra as Kyoshi led the shirshu away. Once they were certain Kyoshi was out of earshot, Sun turned to Mai-Lin.

"I think I might go with her." He said. "I think she's still a bit shaken up about that Chin guy."

"Just don't try to push her, Sun," Mai-Lin replied. Sun nodded and hurried off after Kyoshi, calling to her to catch her attention. Finding herself alone, Mia-Lin turned and began to wander around the town.

Mai-Lin had spent some time in the Northern Earth Kingdom before she had ended up in the Fire Nation, and by and large not much had changed. The buildings were sturdier constructions of wood and stone, designed to handle some of the more extreme weather of the north. The buildings were well organized and surprisingly clean, with relatively few animals rooting around for scraps to be seen. Unlike the cities and towns of the Fire Nation, few people were out among the streets, those that were visible more focused on their own concerns than on Mai-Lin. Not that she craved the attention, but there was always the chance that someone would need her help, some healing task that only a skilled Waterbender could accomplish.

_Well, I'm sure I'll get a chance to help someone…_ she thought, turning and heading back towards the center of town. As she neared, she saw what appeared to be a large panel of wood set in front of the town hall. Curious, she approached the panel, scanning the various flyers and posters set up for passersby to see. Many of them were wanted posters, sketches of fugitives and bandits staring out into space next to various sums of money to be paid to whoever captured them.

One poster stood out to Mai-Lin. It was severely weathered, and tucked away beneath several newer wanted posters, but the brief flash of blue was enough to catch her attention. She carefully pushed and moved the others aside, giving a small gasp once she saw the poster in full.

It was a picture of her, younger but still identifiable. The image had the slightest hint of a smile, and around her neck was a blue and white pendant that she had long since discarded. After checking to make sure that no one was looking, Mai-Lin tore the wanted poster from the board so she could read it properly.

_No… It can't be…_

_Name: Mai-Lin_

_Age: 17_

_Deliver to Northern Water Tribe for full reward_

Mai-Lin stopped reading, crumpling the wanted poster into a ball. _Why is he still chasing me?_ She thought, looking down at the ball of parchment. _I… I shouldn't have come back. I should have kept heading south._

There was still time. She had a little money of her own; an Ostrich Horse would not be too much to purchase. She just had to find one and keep heading south, away from the Northern Water Tribe. If Kyoshi was right, maybe there would be someone in the south she could learn from.

_But… No, I can't just run off like that. What kind of person would I be?_

She hesitated. Travelling with Kyoshi and Sun had not been so bad, despite Kyoshi's soured mood and some of Sun's odder moments. What kind of friend would she be if she just up and left them? Would she be able to survive in the Earth Kingdom, with armies and bandits running rampant?

Mai-Lin sighed, tucking the balled up wanted poster in her robe so she could dispose of it later. After checking that she was once again alone, she hurried back through the town towards where she guessed the markets would be, holding one hand over her robe to hide the poster more effectively.

_What if the others find out? Does it really matter if they found out? I'll have to tell them someday… just not yet._ Composing herself, Mai-Lin slowed her pace as she spotted Kyoshi and Sun, the two wandering through the stalls with Isra following close behind.

"Decided to join us?" Sun asked once Mai-Lin reached them.

"There wasn't a lot going on around town," Mai-Lin said quickly. "Find anything interesting?"

"It's just food," Kyoshi said, stopping in front of one fruit stand. "Although, I suppose there's a larger variety of choices." Mai-Lin nodded, taking a few deep breaths as she tried her best to appear calm. There was no need to panic; panicking would only attract attention, and Kyoshi had been trying to dodge attention for a while now. Instead, she stood in silence as Kyoshi made her selections, wrapping up the various fruits and vegetables before tucking them away in her bag.

This continued for several minutes, the three of them wandering through the markets while Kyoshi made her selections. As they neared the end of the market, though, Mai-Lin spotted a curious stand with a little bearded man seated behind it, dressed in orange and yellow robes. The man appeared to be paying them no mind, but Mai-Lin could detect the slightest of hints, the odd glance here and there that indicated that he was excited for their business.

"I wonder what he's selling," Mai-Lin mumbled, loud enough to catch the others' attention.

"Who?" Sun asked before spying the man. "Looks like a fortune teller. I wonder why he doesn't have a more permanent residence."

"He could be new in town." Mai-Lin offered.

"Why does it matter?" Kyoshi asked, loading up the last of their new supplies. "We don't need the services of a fortune teller."

"Hey, you never know." Sun said with a shrug. "What if there's something in your destiny that he could explain?" Kyoshi's eyes narrowed, completely unimpressed

"My destiny is to bring balance to the world." She replied. "I don't need some mystic to tell me that."

"Well, sure, but there's so much more that a fortune teller could show you," Sun was grinning now, trying and failing to contain his excitement. "He could tell you about how the rest of your year is going to go, who you're going to marry, how many kids you'll have-"

"You sound like my sister, Sun." Kyoshi muttered, turning her attention back to Isra. "I have no interest in speaking to a fortune teller, and that is final."

"Well I want to speak with him." Mai-Lin said. Sun and Kyoshi turned to her with raised eyebrows, Mai-Lin blinking in surprise a few times as well. "I-I mean, they don't have fortune tellers in the Northern Water Tribe. A-and I don't know what my fate hold, so… why not, I mean?"

"See?" Sun looked to Kyoshi. "Come on, let's just see what he has to say. It won't take more than a few minutes." There was a long pause before Kyoshi gave a long sigh.

"Fine." She said. Sun nodded before hurrying towards the booth, Mai-Lin following right behind while Kyoshi and Isra took up the rear. Mai-Lin briefly cast a glance back at Kyoshi, looking away quickly once she noticed the Avatar's scowl.

Mai-Lin's attention was drawn away from her thoughts once Sun reached the stand. "Good morning," the man said, giving them a warm smile. "What can I do for you?"

"So, my friend here," Sun indicated Mai-Lin, who shied away slightly. "Was wondering if you are a fortune teller."

"That I am," the man replied. "I have studied all realms, spirit and material, and my friends and I would be more than happy to tell your fates."

"Friends?" Mai-Lin asked, before noticing the small sparrowkeets perched on the man's shoulder. The birds twittered and preened themselves, apparently unaware of the people surrounding them. But Mai-Lin knew better; the birds were watching them, just as the fortune teller had watched them before they had approached.

Mai-Lin shivered. Why would birds, of all things, unnerve her?

"So, do you wish to have your fortunes told?" the man asked before spotting Kyoshi in the back. "You there. I sense that you have a great destiny before you. Why don't you start?"

"Not yet, thank you." Kyoshi said, eyes narrowing. "I'm not one for fortunes."

"Suit yourself." The man replied with a shrug before turning his attention to Sun. "How about you, my friend? You seem eager to learn your fate."

"I guess I am." Sun said with a chuckle. "So… what now?" the man smiled before reaching beneath his stand, pulling out a box of large cards and setting them before Sun.

"My friends will select a few cards," he explained, reaching up and plucking one of the sparrowkeets from his shoulder. "And that will tell me your fate." He set the sparrowkeet before the box, affectionately stroking its head a few times. The bird gave a small twitter before hopping up on the cards, poking around with its beak as it searched. Mai-Lin watched with quiet fascination, her eyes darting around as she followed the bird. Finally, the sparrowkeet made its selections and brought the cards to the man, who shuffled them before laying them out.

"So, what do the cards say?" Sun asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"Well, your destiny is certainly a lively one," the man said, laying the cards out in front of him. "You are on a journey, and I see great profits for you on this trip. But all journeys must come to an end, and your fortune reads that you will find a loving family, plenty of children as well." Sun was silent for a moment, scanning the cards before looking up to the sparrowkeets.

"That… That's great!" he said, chuckling. "Good to know that some veins of storytelling will not die with me. Getting rich isn't that bad either." The man nodded in agreement, the two of them smiling wide. Mai-Lin noticed that Kyoshi did not seem impressed.

"Something bothering you?" she asked, stepping away while Sun and the fortune teller talked.

"Nothing," Kyoshi replied. "Just… What did Sun expect from a fortune teller? They always give out these sorts of predictions, to keep their 'clients' happy." Mai-Lin opened her mouth before Kyoshi spoke again. "I'm speaking from experience here; I had a few bad run-ins with fortune tellers that somehow found our village."

"Well…" Mai-Lin's hand's tightened. "Well, maybe you just haven't been listening to the right fortunes." Kyoshi raised an eyebrow in confusion as Mai-Lin turned back to the stand.

"Can I try next?" Mai-Lin asked, stepping forward.

"Hey, maybe you'll end up with a good ending as well," Sun said, still grinning. "I think the Spirit World is in fine form today." Mai-Lin could only nod as she took her place in front of the stand. The man took the second sparrowkeet from his shoulder and placed it on the other end of the box. The bird looked up at Mai-Lin for a moment before hopping to the cards, fluttering around as Mai-Lin watched.

"So… what do you think?" Mai-Lin heard Sun ask Kyoshi.

"About what?"

"About me getting a large family and all? Should I settle down? Keep roaming? I'd have to make sure my wife would be up to that… and I'd have to get a wife…"

"I really don't care for fortunes, Sun."

"Yeah, I figured." A pause. "But, if it were true-"

"I'm sure she'd be fine with whatever you decide on." Kyoshi said with a frustrated sigh.

"Let's hope so… although, settling down doesn't sound like such a bad idea… but then I'd never get to finish your biography…"

"You'd find time." Kyoshi replied, just as the sparrowkeet finished making its selections and brought the cards back to its owner. As he shuffled, Mai-Lin started to wring her hands, her mind drifting back to the crumpled wanted poster in her robe.

_If Kyoshi's right… that shouldn't factor into anything…_ she shook her head. The poster was getting to her. She needed to get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Well, this is interesting," the man said, setting the cards out in front of them. "Your future is a bit muddled; thoughts of the past keep trickling in to your mind, interacting with visions of the future. Stick with friends, and it should clear up in time." Mai-Lin frowned. _Sun gets a fortune about having a happy family, and I get _this_?_ Still, she did not allow her confusion to sour her mood, and she nodded her thanks before stepping back

"Well, I guess that's that." She said.

"Hey, at least you're not going to die at the end of the month or something," Sun offered. "There's a legend that happened to one of the Fire Lords, but then I can't always remember that story off the top of my head."

"That's fascinating," Kyoshi mumbled. "Now that you two are happy, we can get going."

"Now hold on a moment!" the man called out. "We still haven't heard your fortune, my dear."

"I don't need my fortune read." Kyoshi snapped, turning away again.

"It will only take a moment," the man replied. "… And you still have to pay me. These sparrowkeets aren't going to feed themselves." There was a pause, Mai-Lin's eyes darting back and forth between fortune teller and Kyoshi. Finally, Kyoshi's shoulders sagged and she walked back over, fishing a few coins out of her pocket before taking up the same position Sun and Mai-Lin had stood.

"If it makes you happy, tell me my fortune." She mumbled. The man swept the coins into his pocket and set the sparrowkeet down, the bird hopping across as the three travelers watched.

Cards were selected, shuffled, and set out.

"Oh dear…" the man said, his face paling slightly. "That does not look good."

"What?" Kyoshi asked.

"The world has been unkind to you," the man said, pushing a few cards around. "You have lost so much, and the paths you follow will lead to more being taken from you." Mai-Lin could hear Kyoshi's hands tightening in anger before the man continued. "But do not despair, there is a light in the darkness. Soon the loss will end, and what has been taken from you will be returned."

"… That's it?" Kyoshi scoffed. "I told you two we shouldn't have come here." With that she turned and stalked off towards Isra, Sun and Mai-Lin watching her as she climbed onto the shirshu's back. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Weren't we going to decide if we were staying here overnight?" Sun asked.

"I don't want to spend any more time here. We're leaving." The two others hesitated, Sun giving Mai-Lin an uneasy look before shrugging and turning back to the fortune teller.

"Sorry about that," Sun said, offering another coin to the fortune teller. "She's been in a bad mood lately."

"I know," the man said, taking the coin. "The sparrowkeets told me I would meet an angry and confused young woman soon, and my words might lead her down a brighter path." Mai-Lin raised an eyebrow at this. Birds telling someone they had a bright future was one thing, but picking out a specific encounter? That was a bit too much for her to take. She was about to question the man on that fact before Kyoshi called out to her and Sun.

"Are you two coming or what?" she asked, tugging on Isra's reins to keep the shirshu under control. Mai-Lin paused for a moment before looking to the man.

"Thank you for everything, though," she said, giving the man a smile. "I've never had my fortune read, so this was truly a unique experience."

"Think nothing of it," the man said. "And stay close to your friend there. I think you two can help her a lot." Mai-Lin nodded as she and Sun climbed onto Isra. Kyoshi snapped the shirshu's reins, and once again they were off, locating the path to the Air Temple quickly once they had cleared the boundaries of the town.

"Who does that man think he is?" Kyoshi asked. "Does he really think a pair of birds can interpret fate that easily?"

"Apparently," Sun countered. "Or else he wouldn't be setting up booths for them… Although, I've always found tea leaves to be more accurate."

"It doesn't matter how anyone tells other's 'fortunes'." Kyoshi snapped. "It's all trickery to scam travelers like us with delusions of grandeur."

"Kyoshi, fortune tellers aren't trying to hurt you like that. You don't have to act like the world is out to get you." Sun said. Mai-Lin chewed her lip; this seemed to be the last thing Kyoshi needed to hear. Kyoshi pulled Isra to a stop so she could better focus on the two of them, face set in a pronounced scowl.

"Really?" she asked. "My mother was nearly stabbed to death, my actions have all but started a war, one of my close friends is dead, and all he can give me is a pat on the back that everything will somehow get better? I don't know about you, Sun, but I don't see how a couple of birds are supposed to magically change the fact that I _have_ lost a lot, and I can't just forget about all that and think that it'll somehow come back." With that, Kyoshi turned her eyes back to the rode, urging Isra onward.

"I'm sorry, Kyoshi," Sun said after a few minutes of silence. "I didn't mean to make you angry like that."

"I know." Mai-Lin frowned. Kyoshi's response did not sound completely genuine, but there was not enough malice in her words to say if she was completely unforgiving. Deciding not to press the issue, Mai-Lin instead looked off at the passing forest, trees and brush racing by as they rode.

_Maybe that man isn't being wholly truthful,_ she thought. _… But what if he is? I mean, he did say he would run into Kyoshi sooner or later… What if Kyoshi really _is_ on a dark path?_

_ And does that mean that I'll have to face…?_ She reached into her robe, pulling out the crumpled wanted poster. Other than the clothes on her back, it was her only real connection to her past, her family. If that man was right, everything would have to be exposed for her friends to see.

Soon. Too soon.

_Kyoshi doesn't need to be troubled with my own demons yet…_ Mai-Lin loosened her grip and let the parchment drop from her fingers, the crumpled poster bouncing off Isra's flank and tumbling out of sight.

_Not yet… I won't have to face them yet…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of a filler chapter today, I'm afraid. Next chapter, if there are no interruptions, our heroes should be at or near the Northern Air Temple.<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorties, and follows are very much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you really like the story, check out _Counseling_ for more Kyoshi stories, and the _Kyoshi Rising _TvTropes page (link is on my profile).**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

_The field she sat in could have been anywhere; the Spirit World, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, it did not matter. A low breeze ran through the grass as she meditated, birds darting across a cloudless sky._

_ She sat with her hands folded across her lap, her eyes closed in meditation. Soothing energy flowed through her body, calming her spirit and her mind. One breath in, and the energy welled up in her, strength rushing into her limbs and soul. One breath out, and the energy receded, simultaneously numbing and opening her body to the outside world._

_ Peace, calm. When had she last experienced such feelings?_

_ "Kyoshi…" a voice calls over the wind. Her eyes snapped open, her breathing returning to normal as she surveyed the land._

_ "Who's there?" she asked, standing up and turning. There was no answer, the voice falling silent once more. "Hello?" she asked again, but still there was no answer. Part of her told her to pay the voice no mind, but another part encouraged her to walk._

_ So she did, wandering across the field while the wind tugged at her robe._

_ "Kyoshi…" the voice called again, this time much closer to her position. She quickened her step, jogging across the field as she searched for whomever it was._

_ Off in the distance, she saw a shape. Raising one eyebrow, she approached, the shape taking a more defined outline. "Kyoshi…" the figure called out to her, a soft voice that Kyoshi had not heard in many years._

_ "… Mom?" she asked, stunned into disbelief. _How did she find me here? Why am I still worrying about this?_ "Mom!" she broke into a run, boots sinking into the dirt as she ran towards the shape of her mother._

_ "Kyoshi…" her mother called again._

_ "I-I'm here, Mom!" she cried, tears of joy streaming down her face. "I'm back, Mom; you don't have to worry about me anymore." She crested a small hill, rushing down towards her mother. The older woman was facing away from her, but that would be fixed shortly._

_ She rushed forward, her hand reaching out… only for her to pass through empty air as her mother vanished._

_ "Kyoshi…" the voice called out as she searched in vain. "Why did you abandon us…?"_

_ "I-I didn't mean to," she mumbled, her joy dying bit by bit as the wind picked up. "I-I had no choice… but I'm back now…"_

_ "Kyoshi," a second voice spoke, deeper than the first. She whipped around and saw Adachi standing before her, dressed in the same armor he wore on that fateful day. "Why did you let them kill me?"_

_ "I-I tried to help!" she stammered, backing away from the dead prince. "I could have defeated them… But I didn't… I-I didn't…"_

_ "Why did you let them hurt us?" the voices called as she fell to her knees, hanging her head as if she were trying to avoid meeting their gaze._

_ "I-I tried… but I couldn't." fresh tears streamed down her face, each one sliding like a knife across her soul. "I couldn't… I wasn't strong enough."_

_**"You are right."**__ a third voice said, the wind rising to a veritable cyclone. She looked up as a third person descended towards her, wind tugging at her dirtied dress. The newcomer fixed her with a cold stare, magnified as her eyes glowed with otherworldly light._

_ It was her, that night when she had first learned she was the Avatar._

_**"You are not strong enough."**__ Her past self said, drawing her hands back before slicing down with a quick strike._

Kyoshi squirmed, tensing her body before she opened her eyes. Gone was the field, her mother, Adachi, and her past self; she was laying in the tent, Sun sprawled out next to her while Mai-Lin had taken a small corner on the far side of the tent. No accusations, no dead souls; just her and her friends.

_… Is that really true?_ She thought, letting out a small sigh as she pushed herself into a seating position, her hands brushing against the golden headpiece she had stolen from Chin. There was a pause before she took it, tracing her hand over the metal edges of the "fans". She had not had it long, but it felt as if she had carried it for most of her life.

Something familiar. Something she could draw back to.

She set the headpiece down again before squirming out of the tent, taking her blanket with her. Outside, the crisp night air crept across her skin, a small shiver running down her back. In the dark, she could see the remnants of their fire from the night before, and beyond that Isra curled up against one of the larger trees. Kyoshi let out a small sigh, pulling the blanket over her shoulder as she walked over to the shirshu.

Isra startled from her sleep, rolling her head towards Kyoshi and giving a small sniff. "It's just me, Isra," she said, stopping and running a hand down Isra's jaw. "I had another bad dream." Isra gave a small growl and pulled her head away, shifting her body slightly before settling back down again. "Sorry to wake you, girl." Kyoshi walked along, stopping once she had found a spot on Isra's torso. It would not be the most comfortable of spots, but it would be enough for the night.

Enough to get away from her dreams, again.

After using a small twist of her foot to soften the ground, Kyoshi lay down with her head and upper body propped up against Isra. As she pulled her blanket tight across her body, she lay back and stared off into space, waiting for Isra's breathing to lull her to sleep.

As she waited, her mind drifted again. Back to her dreams, back to the events of the past month. She was not running, she had told herself and her friends, but the past did not seem willing to let go. Maybe someday it would, but as she lay there she could feel her body tensing, in anticipation for something to speak to her in the darkness.

_And they have that right,_ she thought, rolling over on her side and shifting her gaze. _I brought this on myself. Adachi, Mom, Chin… that's all on my head._

_ All on my head._

Sleep would be long in coming that night, as Kyoshi stared out into the dark.

…

Before them loomed an impressive mountain range, snowcapped peaks stretching across the horizon for miles. The hill they currently stood on dipped down into a small valley, flanked on their side by a thick growth of trees. Off in the distance Kyoshi could see a town nestled up against the edge of the mountains, smoke billowing from chimneys and fire pits.

"Looks like this is our last stop before we cross the mountains," Kyoshi said, urging Isra onward as they headed into the valley. "After that, we'll have to find a guide to take us to the Northern Air Temple."

"Are you sure this is the right path?" Mai-Lin asked. "We could be hundreds of miles off, for all we know."

"We can always ask directions," Kyoshi countered, her eyes narrowing as she focused on the path ahead. Even then, I'm sure there's someone who's been to the Air Temple."

"I don't know," Sun mused. "Air Nomads are a bit secretive when it comes to their Temples. They rarely let outsiders in unless it's extremely important."

"But they can't be totally cut off, else how would we know they existed?" Sun shrugged in agreement, and the three rode on in silence as they neared the town. Most of the buildings were built with stone and earth, several of them appearing as if pulled from the ground itself, possibly by Earthbenders. Kyoshi pulled Isra to a halt just outside the town, as she had spotted a few men and women approaching them.

"Afternoon," said the leader, a smaller woman dressed in heavy robes. "What brings you to our village?"

"My name is Kyoshi," Kyoshi said, dismounting and approaching the gathering. "My friends and I are seeking passage to the Northern Air Temple."

"Northern Air Temple?" one man from the back said. "You're the Avatar, aren't you?" Kyoshi paused, eyes darting through the crowd, before she nodded to affirm the man's question.

"I am the Avatar." She said. Immediately, the group's body language softened.

"Thank the spirits," the leading woman said, giving the three a warm smile. "With everything we've heard, we almost thought you were one of those warlords from the west. Come, come; you must be tired from your journey." The woman beckoned for them to follow, and after Sun and Mai-Lin dismounted they made their way into the village.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss…" Kyoshi began.

"Ju Lan," the woman replied. "And it's no trouble at all; we always keep our doors open to travelers passing through… Unless they're out to cause trouble, but you can understand that, right?"

"Of course." There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again "We were wondering if you could point us to a guide who could help us to the Northern Air Temple?" at this, the woman laughed.

"So eager to leave, are you?" Ju Lan replied, smirking at Kyoshi.

"Well, Airbending training might take a while…" Sun offered.

"I understand." Ju Lan looked back ahead. "At present, I can't help you. We live near the mountains, and we might scale one looking for food, but we usually don't cross them."

"Well, there has to be someone who can help us," Sun said, jogging to catch up with Ju Lan. "Maybe someone from another village?"

"The next village is about a half day's ride to the east," Ju Lan offered. "But it's already getting late, so you're better off spending the night here before you head out." Kyoshi opened her mouth to protest, that they were perfectly capable of continuing on, but she knew it would be a lie. Already she could feel a small amount of fatigue overcoming her, and she could spot Mai-Lin and Sun dragging their feet a little with every other step.

"I suppose we could spend a night or two here," Kyoshi said. "Just to rest for a little while."

"Wonderful!" Ju Lan beamed. "Our town might be small, but we pride ourselves on showing hospitality to visitors. And you're the Avatar, so it would be ridiculous to leave you wanting." Ju Lan led them further into the village towards a larger building, well-kept and sturdily built like the others. After finding a place to tie Isra down, the three gathered their supplies and followed Ju Lan into the spacious interior.

"Kai. Kai!" Ju Lan called, catching the attention of a younger man near the back of the room. "I have a very special guest for you; the Avatar."

"Really?" Kai asked, setting down a tray of dirty tea mugs and crossing over to Kyoshi. After taking a moment to size her up, he grinned and offered a short bow. "It is an honor to have you staying with us, Avatar."

"Please, call me Kyoshi," she replied, to which the man nodded. There was a pause before Ju Lan spoke again.

"I have some chores I need to take care of, but if you three need anything just ask around and we'll help you." The woman gave her own bow before exiting, slipping around Mai-Lin and out the door.

"Sometimes I wonder if our village would be able to run without her," Kai chuckled. "Come, you must be tired." He ushered the three over to a small table, Kyoshi and Mai-Lin nodding their thanks as they sat down. "I'll be right back with some tea, if you all care for it."

"Can I have some ale?" Sun asked. "Tea doesn't really agree with me."

"Of course. I'll be right back," Kai gave them another bow before slipping into the back room.

"Good to know there are some villages where not everyone stares at you when you come into town," Mai-Lin said, leaning back in her chair slightly.

"I suppose," Kyoshi replied, trying and failing to relax. "But we can't stay for very long; we need to get over those mountains and on to the Air Temple."

"But you heard what they said," Sun leaned forward before continuing. "These people don't exactly visit the Air Temple on a daily basis. We could get completely lost trying to find the Air Nomads."

"Isra's a good tracker," Kyoshi countered. "If we have to go alone, we should be able to follow her sense of smell." Mai-Lin and Sun looked at Kyoshi, eyebrows raised.

"Not that that isn't a good plan," Mai-Lin started. "But it's a pretty big mountain range; how do you know Isra will pick up on the smell of the Air Temple and not, say, a passing Sky Bison herd?"

"She'll find a way," Kyoshi replied, eyes narrowing before she looked down at the table. "She has in the past." There was a long pause, the three of them sitting in silence until Kai returned with their drinks.

"Sorry for the delay; it's so hard to get good tea up here," he said before setting their tea down. "So, are you trying to get to the Northern Air Temple?" he asked.

"Yes," Kyoshi replied, looking up at him. "You wouldn't happen to know of a way to get there?"

"I'm just an innkeeper, my friend," Kai chuckled. "I wouldn't know how to get over the mountains even if you gave me a map. Have you considered trying to get in touch with the Air Nomads?" Kyoshi blinked a few times, looking to her friends before looking back to Kai.

"You mean… your village has regular contact with the Air Nomads?" _they could have mentioned that earlier, saved us some time._ "I thought that you all didn't speak with them very often, on account of not going very far into the mountains."

"That's true; we don't really go into the mountains as much as we could." Kai said with a shrug. "But that doesn't prevent the Air Nomads from visiting us; every now and then one of them stops by, usually when they're going on longer journeys but I'm never sure. I was told that we used to send messenger hawks and the like up into the mountains, and that usually seemed to work."

"Well, do you have any now," Kyoshi asked, scooting her chair back as if she were prepared to stand. "We could send a message to them-"

"I'm not sure if we can help you there," Kai sighed before continuing. "They stopped responding almost twenty years ago, so we've given up on that method of messaging." Kyoshi's shoulders sagged. For once, they had a possible way to get in touch with the Air Nomads, and now it was gone. _How did the Fire Sages handle this when they were arranging for my transport?_ She shook her head, shuffling her seat forward again before taking a sip of tea.

"Thanks for your help, anyway," she mumbled.

"Sorry I couldn't have been of more use," Kai replied. "But I'm sure everything will work out for you three."

_Well, your optimism is admirable, if misplaced._ Kyoshi fell silent after that, quietly drinking her tea while the others chatted. They had that luxury, the luxury of not knowing whether or not they would be able to complete the duties pressed upon them. But Kyoshi refrained from speaking; who was she to deny them that luxury?

Unbeknownst to all present, there _was_ a small messenger hawk, rushing through the skies towards a hidden destination.

…

The dreams had subsided for now, but Kyoshi still had a rough time sleeping. After so many days on the road, sleeping in a real bed was all but alien to her; time and again she tossed and turned, never succeeding in finding a comfortable spot. After getting what sleep she could, she rose near the crack of dawn, taking a moment to look over her belongings before packing them away.

Her fans and the headpiece had become smudged with dirt, but due to their constant travel it would be some time before she would be able to clean them properly. She could almost hear Lady Sho shouting at her for disrespecting her equipment, but pushed the thought aside as she packed up. Fans were tucked into her sash, the headpiece carefully wrapped and placed in her bag. The last item left was Lau Dan's pendant, still as unmarred as the day he had given it to her.

_What would he say, if he saw me now?_ She thought, running her hands across the lotus carving. _What would he say after all that's happened to me… everything I couldn't stop?_

She shook her head before scooping up the pendant, draping it around her neck. Kyoshi stood in silence for several moments before she finished packing, shouldering the bag and stepping out into the hall.

The inn was buzzing with activity; news of Kyoshi's identity had spread throughout the village, and quite a few curious locals had stopped by to get a glimpse at the new Avatar. Kyoshi gave a small shiver, but did not let it show to the others; they did not need to know of her discomfort, and that would just be another stumbling block for her.

"Morning, Kyoshi," Kyoshi turned her head slightly and spotted Sun and Mai-Lin helping themselves to some food. "Care to join us?"

"In a minute," she replied after giving them a curt nod. "Let me just load my belongings, and then I'll join you." Really, she was not in the mood for either food or conversation, but just wandering off would not cast the greatest of impressions. After giving a few nods and greetings to passing locals, Kyoshi stepped out of the in, spotting Isra napping soundly next to a bucket of water and some scraps of meat.

"Morning, Isra," Kyoshi said as she neared, catching the shirshu's attention. "Sorry to wake you up, but it looks like we've got a long trip ahead of us." Isra gave a small snort as Kyoshi unslung her pack in preparation to tie it off.

"I don't suppose you've ever crossed mountains like these before?" Kyoshi asked. Isra gave another snort and rolled her head. "Well, no matter. I'm sure we can locate a suitable path somewhere down the line." _And the sooner I find one, the sooner we can just get all this over with._ Kyoshi was about to secure her belongings when she noticed that Isra was no longer paying attention to her.

"Isra, is something wrong?" the shirshu did not respond, instead sniffing the air while turning her head about. Kyoshi raised an eyebrow at this until a low, rumbling growl caught her attention.

Kyoshi looked up and saw a magnificent creature descending from the clouds. It was huge, easily the size of a large cart and coated in a thick layer of white fur. It had six legs and a wide tail, each flick of which created a small current of air around town, and its round head sported a fine pair of short horns.

It was a real, living Sky Bison. And as it touched town, Kyoshi saw that it had a rider.

He was an older man, possibly in his early sixties. As he dismounted from the Sky Bison, Kyoshi could see that he was just a bit taller than her. He wore beautiful saffron robes, and around his neck dangled a wooden necklace with several small swirls etched across it, which Kyoshi guessed was the symbol of the Air Nomads. He was bald, to better show off the blue arrow tattoos of an Airbending Master, although he did have a thin, graying beard.

"Good morning," He said, giving her a friendly bow as he approached. "My name is Samten; I am a Master from the Northern Air Temple."

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Samten," Kyoshi replied, returning the bow. "I'm not really a local here, but what brings you to this village?" She could guess the reason: he was looking for her.

"I was passing through the region and heard some rumors that the Avatar was here," Samten replied, his body language betraying nothing. "Judging by the fact that you're not from around here, and the shirshu you've tame, I'd venture a guess that you're the Avatar."

"… It is as you say." There was a pause before Samten smiled.

"Well, it's certainly a please to meet you finally, Kyoshi." He said, drawing a raised eyebrow from Kyoshi.

"You know my name?"

"The letter the Fire Sages sent us to let us know of your departure mentioned it." Samten explained. "And I try to stay on a first name basis with my students, regardless of titles."

"That's… very considerate of you," Kyoshi said after a short pause. "I know I've had troubles with people always referring to me as 'Avatar' all the time."

"I suppose it would become rather tiresome after a while." Samten gave a small sigh. "Well, if you are ready to leave we can do so now; it should not take more than an hour or two to reach the Air Temple." Kyoshi could feel her spirit rising slightly; she was finally going to start her Airbending training, and she would be taking yet another step closer to mastering her position as Avatar.

Then her brain brought her back to reality. "What about my friends?" she asked. "They don't have to wait behind, do they?" at this, Samten raised an eyebrow.

"Your friends?" he asked. "I didn't know you had picked up travelling companions."

"The note didn't say anything about them?" Samten shook his head.

"To be honest, I'm a bit surprised myself. Not to say it's unheard of for an Avatar to travel with others, but there have been quite a few who have completed their training in solitude, more or less." A pause. "But there is nothing to be ashamed of. We would be more than happy to take your friends in while you train."

"Thank you, Master Samten." Kyoshi was interrupted by a small snort from Isra. "And Isra? She can come too, right?"

"You don't have to worry about anything, Kyoshi; everything will be taken care of." There was another pause as Samten looked Isra over. "Although, feeding your shirshu might be a bit of an issue…"

"She can hunt on her own, and she's good around people." Kyoshi said quickly. This seemed to please Samten, and Kyoshi could see him relax slightly.

"Now that that's been taken care of," he said. "Perhaps I can meet your other friends?"

"Of course. They're right inside." Kyoshi ushered Samten towards the door. They did not get very far before the Air Nomad's Bison walked over, giving a small grunt before giving Kyoshi a nice lick. Her body tensed involuntarily, her eyes going wide as the creature's rough tongue ran up her neck.

"I can see Tashi's taken a liking to you," Samten said with a chuckle before patting the Bison's head. "Stay here and behave yourself, boy; we should only be a few minutes." Tashi gave another grunt and sat down, watching Kyoshi as she and Samten stepped into the inn.

"I-I wasn't really expecting that," she mumbled. "Not to say your Bison isn't friendly, I'm just not used to-"

"There's no need to apologize," Samten said with a wave of his hand. "Sky Bison show affection by licking, and I've met plenty of Sky Bison during my life. It takes a while for most to get used to it." A pause. "Well, unless you're an Airbender." Kyoshi nodded, rubbing some of the saliva off her neck before she walked further into the inn, back towards where Sun and Mai-Lin were seated.

"Who's your friend?" Sun asked before the realization came over him. "Wait, is that a-"

"Master Samten, these are my friends Sun and Mai-Lin," Kyoshi stepped to the side to introduce the Airbender properly.

"It is an honor to meet you both," Samten said, giving each of them a friendly bow before sitting. "I take it you have been travelling with the Avatar for some time?"

"Almost three years," Mai-Lin answered, as Sun was still too stunned to speak. "Ever since we met in the Fire Nation."

"Very impressive," Samten said with a nod. "No doubt it's been quite the adventure for all of you." _I hesitate to call it an "adventure"_, Kyoshi thought, but she refrained from speaking.

"So… You're like, a _real_ Airbending Master," sun said once he had finally come to his senses.

"Yes I am," Samten said. "You seem surprised by that?"

"Surprised? N-no, not like that, it's just… well, I've always wanted to meet an Air Nomad, and now…" Sun gave a small chuckle. "Now I actually get that chance. I'm a nomad too, and I've always wanted to know how you all are able to handle all the trips and roaming around the world that you do."

"It helps to have friends in far off lands," Samten said. "Given where the other Temples are located, it's rather easy for us to resupply and spend some time with others who share our nomadic roots. It's by remaining connected, but not tethered, that we've been able to live in peace for so long." A pause before Samten spoke again. "I'd say more, but there are several of my fellows who are much more eloquent than I can ever hope to be."

"I look forward to meeting them," Sun said with a grin, which slipped slightly once he looked to Kyoshi. "Guess we should probably get going, so we can get to the Air Temple soon?"

"There's no need to rush, but if you are all ready we can leave." No sooner had Samten finished that Sun had gotten up and hurried towards the stairs, a rather surprised Mai-Lin following after him.

"Interesting young man," Samten said, looking up at Kyoshi. "It's always a welcome pleasure to have friends such as him in your life, is it not?"

"I… suppose so," Kyoshi replied, looking away for a moment. She hoped that this would be the end of the conversation, but Samten pressed on.

"I don't wish to intrude, but is there something about him that is bothering you?" he asked. Kyoshi looked at the Airbending Master for a moment before trying to come up with a suitable answer.

"No, there's nothing wrong," she replied, her eyes narrowing involuntarily. "He can be a bit… much at times. That's all there really is to it…" a pause. "… He's also my biographer, so he tries to help me along whenever he can." She could tell that Samten detected a bit of insincerity, but he did not bring this up once he spoke again.

"Your biographer? Interesting," he looked to where Sun had disappeared. "I cannot say I've heard of an Avatar ever having a biographer."

"It's his dream." Kyoshi silently hoped that dream would not lead to Sun getting himself killed, but set her thoughts aside as Sun and Mai-Lin returned to them.

"I think that's everything." He said, checking one last time to make sure his lute was secured. "So, are we going to ride a Sky Bison? I've always wanted to ride a Sky Bison."

"You can go with Samten," Kyoshi offered. "I'll follow along on Isra." Silence fell over the group as Mai-Lin and Sun looked at her.

"Kyoshi, you can't just pass up on the chance of riding a Sky Bison," Sun cried.

"I have to agree," Mai-Lin continued. "I might have issues with other animals, but Sky Bison never really scared me."

"I understand that you two want to do this," Kyoshi replied. "But I have to make sure Isra gets up to the Air Temple safely, and I doubt that a Sky Bison can carry a fully grown shirshu that far."

"Most likely not," Samten said, nodding in agreement. "But the path to the temple is a bit rough for burdened riders. Your shirshu might be able to follow the path quicker if you are not riding her."

"But what if she get injured?" Kyoshi countered.

"We can always stay close to the ground." Sun offered. "Besides, it'd help her follow along easier… that was your plan, right?" Kyoshi remained silent, but did give Sun a nod to let him know he was right. "Come on, Kyoshi; this is the first chance you've had to ride a Sky Bison. Think of everything you'll be able to see when you're up there."

"There will be other times to ride Sky Bison." Kyoshi said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Please?" Sun asked. "You've been turning inward and all, so maybe this will help you." Kyoshi wanted to say that she was not turning inward, that she was just trying to deal with all that had happened at her own pace, and that riding one creature or another would not help. But as she looked at Sun practically begging her to go, she found herself at a loss for words.

_You can't inflict your pain on him like that,_ a voice said in her mind. After a long pause, Kyoshi finally let out a small sigh.

"All right, you win. We'll take the Sky Bison, but only if we fly slow enough to keep an eye on Isra."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Master Samten offered, but Kyoshi waved a hand in dismissal.

"It doesn't matter. We've wasted enough time already. Besides, how bad can a short flight be?"

…

No sooner had they taken off did Kyoshi realize she hated flying, even more than riding by palanquin. Perhaps it was because she was so far away from the earth, unable to reach the element she had been closest to her entire life. Or perhaps it was merely a latent fear of heights that had only now decided to rise up in her mind. No matter the cause, she found herself at the back of the Sky Bison's saddle, hands gripping the side for dear life while her eyes were fixed straight ahead.

_I knew this was a bad idea,_ she thought, her grip tightening slightly. None of the others seemed fazed by the change in altitude. If anything, Sun seemed even more gleeful than before.

"This is amazing!" he chirped over the rush of air. "You can see the entire mountain range from up here."

"Yes, amazing… sure." Kyoshi muttered. "Can you see Isra? How is she doing?" Sun looked down, spotting the small brown form of Isra against the white and gray of the mountains.

"She's still keeping up," he said, looking back to Kyoshi. "She'll probably reach the temple around the same time we get there."

"Good." Kyoshi closed her eyes, trying and failing to calm herself as they flew on. There was a pause before Sun spoke again.

"Are you alright, Kyoshi?" he asked.

"I'm not used to flying; nothing more." She replied, opening her eyes again once calming herself down proved impossible. "I think it might be the altitude or something."

"You're not alone in your feelings, Kyoshi," Samten called from up front. "Many Earthbenders I've met over the course of my life had expressed similar discomfort with flying. But I'm sure you'll come to enjoy it in due time."

"Sure…" Kyoshi mumbled, readjusting her grip once more. There was another pause before Samten spoke again.

"Sun, was it? You mentioned that you are a nomad as well?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Sun replied with a quick nod. "My family travelled the Easter Earth Kingdom telling and collecting stories. I kind of got sent out on my own and have been wandering ever since."

"Fascinating." Samten replied as he pulled on Tashi's reins, the Sky Bison looping around a nearby peak. "I'll admit, I led a similar life when I was a younger man, travelling the world in search of stories and culture. If you are interested, I have a modest collection of works you can browse."

"Really?" Sun asked, eyes widening. "That sounds great! Do you have any of the Old Ba Sing Se classics? My father was looking for those but never could find a copy." Kyoshi forced a small smile as she watched Sun's joy, anything to take her mind off the terror that was flying. After a few minutes, though, she began to tune out the conversation between Sun and the Airbending Master attempting once again to focus her energy and calm her mind.

It was about then that they got their first view of the Northern Air Temple, the spires rising up out of the mountains to greet them as they approached.

"Welcome to the Northern Air Temple, Kyoshi," Samten said as he took Tashi lower, Kyoshi's grip tightening once again as they dropped in altitude. "Now, you're probably tired from your trip, so I've decided to give you a day or two to rest before we begin your training."

"Thank you." Kyoshi stated. "Wait, _you_ decided? So you're my Airbending Master?"

"Yes," Samten looked back to her. "Is there a problem?"

"No! No, there's no problem." Kyoshi shook her head quickly. "It's just… well, it's just a bit surprising, that's all. I would have expected you to tell me earlier."

"I could have, but I was taught that building a close rapport before any official training made the exercise much easier for both teacher and student." Samten shrugged. "That mentality has helped me a lot in the last fifty years since I began teaching others, so I do not really see a reason to change it." Kyoshi nodded, finally releasing some of the tension in her hands. Samten was just trying to get to know her better, as Lau Dan had when she had begun her Earthbending training.

The only question was how much was she willing to let him know?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, guys. Finals hit me pretty hard, and then I got sick and lost my voicemotivation, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. But in a few weeks I should have a clearer schedule, and I should be able to get more chapters out before the summer is up.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. Also, if you really like the story be sure to check out _Counseling_ for more Kyoshi stories and the _Kyoshi Rising _TvTropes page (link is on my profile).**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A modest reception had been prepared for them. A few of the elder monks had been waiting for Kyoshi and greeted her, several of them even marveling over Isra once the shirshu made it to the Temple. After a short tour and a meal of various greens, Kyoshi and her friends had been escorted to their rooms, so that they could rest and adjust to life in the temple.

Kyoshi finished tying the sash of her new set of robes, almost identical to those worn by the monks save that they were obvious tailored for a woman. _Perhaps they got them from one of the other temples,_ she though, checking herself over one last time. _… And they still don't have any shoes in my size._ Kyoshi sighed, smoothing out a few more wrinkles in her outfit before looking ahead towards the door.

Today would be her first day of Airbending training. Another step closer to becoming a fully realized Avatar.

One step closer to ensuring no others had to suffer because of her.

A small shiver ran down her spine. The dreams had returned, though not as intense as they had been before. Her mother, Adachi, even Jian Feng, all of them appeared before her in the dreams. All of them judged her, and perhaps they had good reason to.

_It doesn't matter,_ she thought finally, shaking her head. _I'll master Airbending, and then maybe these dreams will cease._ She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Avatar Kyoshi?" a voice called. Curious, Kyoshi crossed over to and opened the door, revealing two younger Air Nomads waiting outside. "Oh good, you're awake. Master Samten didn't say anything, but we just wanted to make sure that you hadn't overslept or anything."

"No, I'm fine," Kyoshi replied. "… I'm sorry, but I don't think we were properly introduced."

"I'm Kalden," the shorter of the two said. "Sonam and I are some of Master Samten's students, and we thought we'd help you a bit on your first day."

"Really?"

"Well, that and Sonam finds you attractive," Kalden replied with a small smirk. Sonam's face flushed red as he looked to his friend.

"Why do you always have to say that whenever I speak with a girl?" he cried.

"What, are you saying it's not true?" Kyoshi decided to step in before the conversation got derailed.

"I don't wish to rush things, but I would like to start my training." She said, catching the two Airbender's attention.

"Right, sorry," Sonam replied. "If you'll follow us, Master Samten is waiting over by the gates." _Gates?_ Kyoshi shook her head as she fell in step behind the two. Even this early in the morning, the Air Temple was filled with activity as monks went about their business, either hurrying off to their morning practice sessions or to some secluded spot for meditation. Lemurs watched Kyoshi as she walked past their trees, chattering to themselves before darting away.

"So, Kyoshi," Kalden started as they continued to walk. "How long have you been travelling around?"

"About three years," she replied. "Most of it spent in the Fire Nation."

"I visited the Fire Nation once," Sonam offered. "Timing was bad, though; I ended up arriving when they were having some military drill of sorts. They need to find a better use of their time instead of marching around with spears and swords drawn." _Maybe you're right,_ Kyoshi thought. _But then the Fire Nation has seen a bit more suffering these last few years._

"Did you see any dragons in the Fire Nation?" Kalden asked.

"One or two," Kyoshi answered. "They were a ways off, though, so I never got a good look at them."

"Oh…" the two Air Nomads fell silent, and Kyoshi was thankful for that. It was not that she found the two annoying or anything, but questions about her travels were not questions she was in the mood to answer.

They had reached the outskirts of the temple when Kyoshi spotted Samten. The older monk was standing near a small garden, joined by a larger group of young Airbenders. To his right was a raised stone platform, on which dozens of large, decorated boards had been set up. _This must be what they meant by "gates"_, Kyoshi thought as they neared.

"Good morning, Kyoshi," Samten said as she approached, giving her a short bow. As she returned the bow, Samten spoke again. "I hope you slept well last night."

"It will take some getting used to," Kyoshi half lied. Samten gave a small nod before continuing.

"First order of business: have you ever managed to Airbend before?" Kyoshi fell silent for a moment as she tried to think of the best possible answer for Samten.

"Well, the only times I've ever managed to Airbend have been when I was forced into the Avatar State," she began. "Other than that, I've never really tried Airbending; I've been too focused on my other training to try and master Elements on my own."

"I suppose that is understandable." Samten stroked his beard for a moment. "Fortunately, I've decided to review some of the basic Airbending practices, and once you master them you should be able to learn quickly." He walked over to the wood panels, Kyoshi and the other students following close behind.

"This is an ancient training device for Airbending," he explained, stepping off to the side so Kyoshi could see it in full. "The goal is to pass through the gates without allowing the panels to touch you." Kyoshi looked towards the gates again. Already she could see a small path through the panels she could follow, and it would only require a little bit of maneuvering to get around them.

"Seems simple enough," she said, stepping up towards the platform. She was about to step into the maze before Samten placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand you are eager to begin, but I wasn't finished explaining." He gently pushed her away from the panels. "In order to get the most out of this exercise, you need to pass through while the panels are spinning." Kyoshi quirked an eyebrow at this before Samten flicked his right hand towards the gates, a massive torrent of wind racing from his palm. Almost instantly the panels began spinning, the icons blurring with each rotation.

"Maybe not as simple as I thought," she mumbled, her shoulder sagging slightly.

"Don't worry, it's only a small obstacle course," Samten reassured her before continuing. "The trick is to let go. Allow your energy to mix with the energy of the air; let it guide you down a safe path, pushing and pulling against you." He turned to the larger group.

"Would someone care to demonstrate for the Avatar?" there was a pause before Sonam stepped forward, giving Samten a small bow before approaching the spinning gates. Kyoshi watched as the young Airbender stepped into the gates, gracefully sidestepping a panel as it swung towards him. Up and down through the gates he moved, shifting and twisting his body with each gust of air.

"Air is constantly changing direction and force," Samten explained as Sonam continued to navigate the gates. "See how Sonam shifts with the changes in the wind, never forcing it back?" Kyoshi could barely see through the spinning panels, but nodded as Sonam stepped out of the course, unscathed. After a brief pause, the young Airbender stepped and threw his hands forward, a second blast of wind starting the cycle over again.

"Now it's your turn." Samten nudged Kyoshi towards the gates. "Remember: Let go of everything that holds you down." Kyoshi did not answer him, instead focusing on the spinning panels before her. Sonam had made it seem so easy, perfectly timing his steps and turns.

_Wait for the right moment, then strike._

Kyoshi found her moment as one of the nearest panels slowed slightly. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the maze, leaning forward to avoid the swinging panel.

Unfortunately, this action carried her too far, and Kyoshi's focus was broken as a second panel collided with her face. The force of the impact knocked her into a third panel, and before she knew it she was swept off her feet, panel after panel bouncing her around like a ball. The battering ended as the last panel spat her out near her starting position, Kyoshi tumbling forward and landing in a heap at Samten's feet, her hair having flopped over her face.

_Wonderful._

There were a few giggles from some of the younger students as Kyoshi blew her hair out of her face and pushed herself to her feet. She wobbled for a moment before regaining her balance, her eyes turning back towards the still spinning gates.

"I thought I timed that right," she muttered once she had finished dusting herself off.

"Timing does not have a lot to do with this," Samten said. "You can't force the air to work for you, you need to let it act against you before you can Airbend. Remember to let go, and everything shall work itself out." Kyoshi once again quirked her eyebrow. _What does he mean by "Letting go"? Do I just have to clear my mind?_ Samten noticed her confusion, but did not intemperate it as she would have liked.

"Don't worry, no one ever gets it the first time," he said. "Not even Avatar Yangchen managed to pass through the gates successfully the first time she tried." Kyoshi nodded as she stepped back up to the gates. Another breath, and she ducked in, trying once more to focus on the input of the air.

This time, a panel swung out and clipped her right foot. Knocked off balance, Kyoshi tripped forward and smacked into a second panel, the board spinning her around before flinging her back out of the course. There was an audible wince from the other Airbenders as Kyoshi tumbled away, a large cloud of dust settling down around her.

_Well, that didn't work._ Kyoshi pulled herself up again. _Maybe it's just a matter of timing._ She stepped forward again and entered the spinning gates, ducking and weaving as best as she could.

She barely got two steps before she was hit by a panel and knocked out of the gates.

"You're still trying to force your way through," Samten called as Kyoshi got back up and charged in again. "Let go; it will be much easier on you." Kyoshi could not respond before her shoulder received a massive blow from a panel. Once again Kyoshi landed outside the gates, groaning before burying her face in the dirt.

"Master Samten," one of the students said. "Maybe we should try something else before the Avatar hurts herself?"

"No!" Kyoshi called, pushing herself back to her feet. "I can handle this."

"You don't have to push yourself this hard," Samten replied, but Kyoshi waved him off.

"No, I need to do this. I won't be defeated by some wooden panels." Kyoshi turned back towards the panels, still spinning slightly, and charged in.

…

The monks had been kind enough to provide Sun with ample amounts of paper and ink for his work on Kyoshi's life story. If anything, they had been eager for a full biography of the Avatar, many of them offering their services in whatever way they could think of. They had even shown him a nice, quiet garden where he could work without disturbances.

_Glad they're more helpful than the Fire Sages ever were_, he mused as he wet his brush to continue the next line.

_"With great kindness Avatar Kyoshi reached out to the young princess, determined to change her heart and set her down a path of righteousness. 'It is not right,' the Avatar said. 'For a child to suffer from the sins and pains of her forefathers.'"_ It was a bit of embellishing, but he had to have a few bits of wisdom there for the readers to absorb. _"So it was on that bright morning, within the halls of the Fire Lord, that Kyoshi reached out to Princess Miyaki. The fiery princess, filled with pride and desire, struck out against the Avatar in a rage, but the Avatar's perseverance and kindness won the day and the heart of the princess."_

Sun paused from his writing as she spotted a trio of Airbenders heading towards him. As they neared, he realized it was two Airbenders helping Kyoshi along, Kyoshi's head hanging limp as they walked. Sun set aside his writing supplies and hurried to them.

"What happened?" he asked, trying and failing to hide his concern.

"… Panels are evil…" Kyoshi mumbled, staggering past him before flopping on the grass.

"She tried forcing her way through an Airbending exercise one too many times." One of the Airbenders said, giving a sheepish grin. "Master Samten thought to call it a day before she really hurt herself." Some of Sun's worry had died down, but it was still not much comfort. He turned back to Kyoshi, kneeling down next to her to make sure she was alright.

"Don't touch me," she mumbled. "Touching hurts." Sun frowned. Kyoshi did not appear injured save for a few bruises here and there, and she was still lucid enough to speak. _Just what kind of exercises did she try to force?_

"Is there anything else you need?" the other Airbender asked as Sun looked back to them.

"I think I can take it from here. Thanks for the help, though." The two nodded and turned, disappearing from sight as Sun looked back down at Kyoshi.

"Where's Mai-Lin?" she asked, her voice muffled by the ground.

"Some of the younger kids roped her into some kind of game," Sun replied, sitting down next to Kyoshi. "I have no idea where they are."

"Mmh." Was Kyoshi's only reply. The two sat in silence for some time, Sun glancing nervously at Kyoshi as she lay there.

"So… what were you doing that caused this?" he asked. There was another pause before Kyoshi spoke.

"Panels…" she said. "There were these panels set up, and I had to pass through them without touching them… I failed."

"That doesn't sound so bad-"

"Twenty six times." Kyoshi finished.

"Oh…" another pause as Sun looked away. "I guess that is pretty bad…"

"I should be able to get it." Kyoshi said, pushing herself up onto her knees, wincing slightly with each movement. "I did everything Master Samten told me to, and I still failed. What else am I supposed to do? Use my Earthbending to stop the panels and then just walk through?"

"What is he telling you to do?" Sun asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Let go." There was another pause before Kyoshi looked to Sun. "I know it doesn't make much sense; I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Sun did not want to say it, but he thought he could see what Samten was thinking when he was asking to "let go".

"Have you thought about asking him what he meant?" Sun asked. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt, and he seems like a nice enough person-"

"Someone who doesn't give straight answers," Kyoshi countered. "At least Lady Sho dropped enough hints that I was able to catch on. Samten? I only wish I had that kind of luck."

"Maybe you're just being a bit harsh on him." There was a long pause before Kyoshi sighed.

"Maybe I am…" she replied, burying her face in her hands. "It's just… I was able to get Earthbending and Firebending easily enough; why am I tripping over Airbending like this?"

"Well, it is only your first day," Sun pointed out. "Give it a week or two, and I'm sure you'll be dancing around those panels like you had been your entire life."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sun." Kyoshi said before wobbling up on her feet. "But I think it's going to take a little more than that if I want to start Airbending. I'm going to go find Mai-Lin for a healing session, and then I'm going to meditate for a few hours."

"Wait, Kyoshi!" Sun called, but she was already well on her way. The thought of going after her crossed his mind, but something held him back as he watched Kyoshi disappear from sight.

_Maybe she needs a little more time…_ he thought. _It's only her first day, after all._ Sun gave a small sigh and crawled back to where the biography lay, picking his brush up from where he left it. As he settled in for more writing, he cast a glance back to where Kyoshi had disappeared, as if he were expecting her to come back to him.

_That wouldn't be so bad, would it?_ A small voice said in his head. _With everything that's happened, maybe spending a little more time together could be a good thing._

_ In what ways, though?_ Another voice asked. Sun gave another sigh and pushed those thoughts out of his mind, wetting his brush once more before preparing to write again.

_Well, I'm sure I'll think of something soon._

…

Night had fallen over the Northern Air temple, and still Kyoshi stood before the gates.

She had not found any Airbenders who were ready and able to get her started, so she stood and started at the gates as they sat motionless. The only light came from a few nearby lanterns, moth beetles dancing around the light and casting the occasional shadow across the field. Kyoshi stared through the shadows and sighed, her upper body sagging slightly.

_They seem so simple,_ she thought. _Then why am I still failing at this?_

"Kyoshi?" Kyoshi was startled from her thoughts and whipped around as Samten approached. "Sorry, I did not mean to disturb you. I thought you had gone to bed."

"I couldn't sleep," Kyoshi replied, turning her attention back to the gates. "I was trying to figure out these gates."

"There isn't much to 'figure out'." Samten said, walking up to one of the panels and giving it a gentle push with his hand. "It's just wood, pushed along by the air around us." Kyoshi nodded, mentally chiding herself for not getting that sooner.

"I guess I'm still struggling with Airbending." Kyoshi replied, turning and sitting down on the edge of the platform. "Firebending and Earthbending just came so easily to me, but now… well, it's frustrating."

"I have no doubt it is," Samten took a seat next to her. "Philosophies often have a way of surprising us in their complexity, especially when we have learned of other ways of thinking. I know that my own studies of Earthbending has been… trying, but approaching it from new angles is always an option."

"I don't see a problem with it," Kyoshi replied. "… But then, I've been Earthbending since before I could walk. I suppose it just comes with exposure."

"Perhaps," Samten let out a small sigh. "My master always told me that Benders had the most difficulty understanding the art, if that makes sense. We become set in our knowledge of the world that we shut ourselves off from the true reality; even Airbenders have issues with being closed minded at times." Kyoshi frowned. The philosophy was new, but she felt that she had heard it before, numerous potential memories welling up in her mind like flashes of light.

"How have you managed to overcome it? The block, I mean." Kyoshi looked to Samten. "My Earthbending master watched and mimicked Waterbenders for techniques, and… well, I'm the Avatar; this sort of thing comes easily to me… most of the time. So what did you do?"

"Much the same as your master. I allowed myself to let go of what I saw, and that was enough to open my eyes." Kyoshi frowned again. Once more he was speaking about "letting go", only now there was something resembling a meaning.

It was almost as if he were asking her to forget everything. She knew she could not do that.

"Something bothering you?" Samten asked. Kyoshi quickly shook her head before speaking.

"No, I was just trying to think." She replied. "I guess I have a lot to learn before I can really get anywhere."

"Perhaps." There was a pause as Kyoshi looked out into the night. At the back of her mind, newer thoughts were beginning to rise; Samten was willing to talk, and would dispense some kind of wisdom. He could be trusted with knowing about Jian Feng, Adachi, everything that had happened to her.

"Master Samten…" she started, looking towards the man. As he turned to meet her gaze, Kyoshi hesitated. What if he asked her to let go, to forget about what had happened? Could she ever do something like that?

No, she could not.

"Yes, Kyoshi?" Samten asked, snapping her back to reality.

"I-I was just about to ask," she started. "Your master… who was it?" Samten smiled and looked away, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"My master was Avatar Yangchen herself." Kyoshi's face dropped. Now it all made sense, that she had some recollection of what Samten said despite not hearing it before. Still, she stalled as she tried to think of some way to get the conversation back on track.

"You were one of her students?" she finally forced out.

"I was her last student, actually," Samten replied, closing his eyes before continuing. "She came to the Northern Air Temple when I was but a boy, having only recently found my Sky Bison. For the next nine years I travelled with her, and she taught me everything she could about the Bending arts, the Four Nations, the Spirit World. I suppose I owe her for my thirst for knowledge of the world outside the Temples."

"Oh." there was a pause before Kyoshi continued. "I have not talked to her much… when I've managed to contact my past lives. What was she like?"

"Like the wind; soothing at times, yet strong enough to unsettle even the greatest of men at others. Yes, she had lost some of her spirit and energy in old age, but there was power and wisdom behind every action, every word she spoke." Samten opened his eyes again. "I loved her as my master, as if she were my true mother."

"Even though…" Kyoshi hesitated. Did she really want to follow through on her question? "Even though she killed people as the Avatar?" there was a pause before Samten spoke.

"I admit, learning of what Yangchen had to do as the Avatar greatly disturbed me at first." He gave a small sigh. "To take a life for whatever reason must be a daunting experience, one that I do not wish upon anyone." Kyoshi looked away, a small flash of red forming on her cheeks. "But I've come to accept what had happened. Yangchen might have been severe in her punishments, but she was never cruel. She told me she took no pleasure in what she had to do, and I believe she knew when her actions needed to be carried to that extreme." There was a long pause afterward.

"Was she proud of you when you became a master?" Kyoshi asked, trying again to shift the conversation.

"I believe she would have been; she passed away two years before I completed my training." Samten looked to Kyoshi. "But even with Kuruk and now you having taken up her mantle, I have no doubt that she is still out there, and she is still satisfied with all that she has done, be it defeating a rogue leader or training a young Airbender." Kyoshi game a small nod. Perhaps this was something she could question Yangchen about, once she had advanced in their Airbending practice.

However long that would take.

"You should get some sleep, Kyoshi," Samten said before rising, Kyoshi joining him as they walked back towards the Temple. "You have another day of practice tomorrow. Perhaps we'll start off with some easier exercises before we try the gate again."

"I think I can handle that." Kyoshi stopped walking for a moment. "Master Samten?"

"Yes?"

"… Thank you, for having this talk with me," Kyoshi gave a short bow. "I… I think I needed it."

"I will always be here if you need someone to consult with." Samten returned the bow. "Now go get some rest; I think you need that just as much as you need counseling."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoshi's first day of Airbending training. We all know it wouldn't go well...<strong>

**Now with finals wrapped up and summer starting for me, I should be able to spend more time with this... unless I get sidetracked by other projects or work starts to pile up, but eh, I can manage.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. Also, be sure to check out _Counseling_ for more Kyoshi stories, and the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes page (link is on my profile).**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

After many years of service to the Northern Water Tribe, there were few things that really called Master Ataneq away from his home. His students usually came to him first, and the era of peace that had settled in among the Water Tribes meant that major crises were few and far between. Ataneq would have called it retirement, but there was still some work that needed to be done.

He sat alone in his private chambers, hands folded across his lap and eyes closed in meditation. The cold enclosure caused his breath to come out in small clouds of steam, but he had grown accustomed to such phenomenon. He redirected his energy and mind once again, allowing his soul to calm as he thought over the events of the day.

He had not gotten far into his meditation when there was a small knock at the door to the room. _What now?_ "Enter." He called, furrowing his brow and praying for the newcomer to be easily satisfied.

"Ataneq," the newcomer said, his voice surprisingly low. "I think it's time that we talked." Ataneq's eyes opened before he rose to face his "guests". The first was an older man, dressed in fine clothes that denoted his status as a nobleman. To his right was a younger man, his son, a fine boy save for the vicious scar running down the left side of his face towards his throat.

As if Ataneq needed any more reminders of his various shortcomings.

"Petuwaq," Ataneq gave a short bow before continuing. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it 'pleasure'," Petuwaq said before turning to the younger man. "Malik, wait outside while I talk with Master Ataneq." The boy gave a nod and stepped outside, leaving the two older men alone.

"I've told you before, the healers have done what they could," Ataneq started. "If you really want your son's face and voice restored, you would need an incredibly powerful healer and a large spirit oasis to use for healing."

"Do you think I'm an idiot, and that I wouldn't have known about that?" Petuwaq snapped before regaining his composure. "It matters not. I still expect some form of reparation for the… 'Insult'."

"I am well aware of that," Ataneq's eyes narrowed. "And if I knew where Mai-Lin was, I would be more than happy to drag her back to face judgment. But the simple fact is that I do not know where she is; the girl may not be particularly skilled, but she got lucky when she managed to sneak into the Earth Kingdom."

"So, you've given up?"

"I never said that I was-" Ataneq started before Petuwaq lost his temper again.

"Your tone certainly implied it! My son is maimed and crippled, and all you can do is offer me words of pity?!"

"Watch your tongue, Petuwaq," Ataneq shot back. "You may have money and power, but I am a Mater Waterbender; I have every right to evict you and refuse you service if you continue to act like some lower class lout." There was a pause before the other man calmed down again, smoothing out a few wrinkles in his robe.

"I apologize, Master Ataneq," he said. "This is a… sensitive topic, as you know."

"I am well aware of that." Ataneq said with a nod. "And I promise you I will keep searching for the girl, even if I have to go to the Earth Kingdom myself."

"Why don't you?" Petuwaq asked. There was a pause before the man continued. "I have men, I have contacts; take a few with you and scour the Earth Kingdom for the girl. Surely someone must have seen a young Water Tribe woman wandering the roads alone."

"She disappeared almost four years ago," Ataneq pointed out. "The likelihood of anyone remembering that long is fairly slim."

"But how many Waterbenders do you think an Earth Kingdom citizen sees on a regular basis?" Petuwaq sighed. "I would send my men out on my own, but then they do not have as vested an interest in these matters as you do. Bring back Mai-Lin, and I will ensure that you are fairly compensated." There was a longer pause at Ataneq thought over Petuwaq's request. Ataneq still had his students, but the prospect of getting over this whole mess would more than make up for the time that he would have to spend away from the Northern Water Tribe.

Really, there was little to fret over when making such a decision.

"There's no need to pay me," Ataneq said, waving the other man off. "I will be more than willing to bring her back, as long as she is given proper punishments for what she has done."

"There's no doubt about that, my friend," Petuwaq gave a half smile before turning to leave. "I'll have a ship and a crew ready to take you to the Earth Kingdom in a few days. Come to me if you have any more questions." Ataneq doubted that he would have any problems, so he gave a short nod as Petuwaq and his son departed. Alone once more, her turned back and sat down, eyes closing as he focused on the newest developments.

There was no idea how long it would take him to find Mai-Lin. Days, weeks, possibly months, but Ataneq was not deterred.

He would get her back. Even if all the spirits of the universe tried to stand in his way, he would see that Mai-Lin was brought to justice.

…

Kyoshi was not sure how many times she had tried and failed to pass through the gates. It had been almost a year since she had started Airbending training, and still the gates held her back, taunted her almost. Nearly every one of Samten's other students had managed to get through flawlessly, but Kyoshi was lucky if she was able to make it past even the first set of panels.

Kyoshi prided herself on patience. Now, it was beginning to run thin.

"Forcing your way through is not going to make it any easier, Kyoshi," Samten said as Kyoshi picked herself up from yet another failed run through. "Remember to let go of everything that is holding you back."

"That's what I've been trying to do," Kyoshi muttered, eyes narrowing as she watched the slowing panels. "But nothing seems to be working."

"You just need to dig a little deeper; there is more to letting go than just clearing your mind and reaching with your energy." Kyoshi gave a small snort, just enough to blow a loose stand of hair out of her eyes. One of the other students started up the gates again, Kyoshi approaching slowly as she once again prepared to run the gauntlet.

_There is more to letting go than just clearing your mind._

Kyoshi took a deep breath before darting forward, twisting her body to slip past the first gate. To her surprise, she managed to make it through, twisting again as she stepped past the second row. Her motions became more fluid, her steps lighter, and with the slightest hint of a smile Kyoshi turned and stepped through the third row of panels.

Just as she turned, however, she saw a shape hidden among the panels. Kyoshi blinked in surprise; had someone else decided to enter the gate while she was still passing through? The silhouette slowly took a more defined shape, robes and armor becoming more pronounced as Kyoshi focused.

"A-Adachi?" she whispered. Adachi's image disappeared just as a panel swung out and smacked Kyoshi across the face. She stumbled back, slamming into another panel that dropped her in a heap to the ground, the gates rushing past her head.

_No… no no no no no no._ Kyoshi's right hand curled into a fist. She had been so close to getting through the gates, and she had froze up. Her frustration had reached a boiling point, her breath coming out in ragged snorts as she bit back fury.

She had failed. Again.

With a cry, Kyoshi slammed her fist into the ground. The stone cracked slightly with her strike, her arm trembling slightly as her energy snapped back into her body. The rushing air was gone, for Kyoshi's strike had launched the panels high into the air. The younger Airbenders moved to try and catch the panels before they fell to the ground and broke while Samten stood in silence, watching Kyoshi.

"I… I almost had it!" Kyoshi growled, tensing her hand but refraining from striking again. "I almost made it through, and then I just _had _to lose focus again."

"Kyoshi, it's really not as horrible as you think-" Samten started before Kyoshi cut him off.

"Yes it is!" She snapped, pulling herself back to her feet and stalking away from the platform. "I've been trying to get through those damned gates, but every time I do I lose focus right when I need it most."

"I've told you before; you need to let go-"

"I have! I've calmed my energy, cleared my mind, but that doesn't seem to work. Maybe if you _explained_ what I was supposed to be doing better, then maybe I wouldn't be having this problem! Maybe I wouldn't keep failing over and over again!" there was a long pause, Kyoshi's hands clenching and unclenching as she waited for Samten's response. He did not say anything at first, but he seemed… hurt, almost.

"If that's what you truly believe," Samten said, closing his eyes and giving a deep sigh. "Them I'm sorry. I did not mean to give poor instruction."

"I'm sure you didn't." With that Kyoshi brushed past Samten, eyes focused on the ground as she walked. A few of the other Airbenders moved to cut her off, but stopped when they noticed Samten's slight glance. It was not long before Kyoshi was alone, wandering through the Air Temple back to her room.

_You can't fool yourself, Kyoshi,_ a small voice said at the back of her mind. _You know it isn't Samten's fault._ Kyoshi shook her head, trying and failing to force the voice from her mind. Airbending was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now.

"Kyoshi?" Kyoshi looked up and spotted Sun approaching. _Great, something else I don't need to deal with._ "What are you doing back from your Airbending practice so soon?"

"I don't want to deal with that right now, Sun," She said, stepping around him. "And I don't really want to talk to you right now."

"Was it really that bad?" Sun sped up to keep pace with Kyoshi. "You know, you'd probably feel better if you just talked it out-"

"I'm. Fine." Kyoshi growled, stopping and turning to face Sun. "There's nothing wrong with me; Airbending practice has just been a bit more frustrating than usual. I just need time for myself, and maybe everything will clear up."

"Kyoshi, I'm not sure if that's what you need," Sun frowned before continuing. "You've been acting different ever since we left the Fire Nation; you never eat with us, you don't seem to want to sleep, and you're always snapping at people for the slightest reasons. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me." Kyoshi countered. "I'm fine! I just need time to focus-"

"Is this still about Adachi?" Sun asked. "I know it hurts, but you can't just keep everything held in like-"

"What would you know about that?!" Kyoshi shouted, her hands tightening again. "You weren't there! You just stayed back and 'mourned' him when I had to watch one of my best friends die! And don't say you're only trying to help, because that's _all_ you've ever said yet you never seem to help me where it truly matters! If you want to help me now, get out of my way." Sun was silent, wincing slightly after Kyoshi finished her tirade. He had little time to respond before Kyoshi stormed past him, entering her room and slamming the door behind her. As an added layer of security, she gave a stomp and created an earth seal over the entrance, blocking anyone from truly entering her room.

Kyoshi flexed her hands again, trying to calm her energy without having to resort to meditation. The last thing she needed was her past lives bothering her further; this was something she could handle on her own, without anyone else slowing her down further.

_Who do you think you are fooling?_ Another voice in her head that sounded incredibly close to Kuruk's said. _Focusing inward was what got you into this mess in the first place._

_No, it wasn't,_ Kyoshi mentally snapped. _I let myself get distracted, I didn't finish off those men in time, and Adachi suffered for it. My mother suffered for it. I just need to stay focused on what I am doing now, and I won't fail like that again._

_ Kyoshi, you cannot run from your problems like this. Burying yourself in your duties will only keep the pain repressed, and if it breaks free you will end up hurting more than yourself._

_ You don't know that, _Kyoshi countered. _I have everything under control._

_ Then why do you keep justifying yourself, if you are so confident in your control?_ Kyoshi did not have an answer for that, and could not give one before the voice faded. She gave a frustrated sigh, crossing her room and flopping down on her bed in an attempt to rest.

Throughout all this, she barely noticed a small tear running down her cheek.

…

Samten sat alone in the Temple Gardens, hands folded across his lap as he meditated. He ventured a guess that soon Master Gyaco or one of the other monks in the temple would arrive for their own meditations, or perhaps to check and see if he was alright, but he did not feel the need to rush his meditation.

Not when he was dealing with as delicate of a task as what lay before him. Fortunately, there was one person he could always trust to see him on his way.

"You are more troubled than usual, Samten," Samten opened his eyes as the world around him shifted. He had drifted in and out of the Spirit World many times, so he was well prepared for what lay ahead. He was seated in a large valley, sparse trees providing the only sources of shade while small, fluorescent spirits drifted by. Seated before him was the spirit of Avatar Yangchen, the woman idly nursing a cup of tea. "Has Kyoshi's outburst really driven deeper than the frustrations of your other students?"

"My other students were naturally born Airbenders," Samten replied. "Kyoshi isn't. I should have expected that she would have a bit of trouble with her practices, but not enough to drive her to this level of anger."

"You think that her training has caused this?"

"No… well, not _most_ of her anger." Samten gave a small sigh. "I admit, I have been a bit… vague in some of my teachings. I was hoping Kyoshi would reach her own interpretations of what I meant by letting go, but I think there's something that's holding her back."

"You are right," Yangchen took a sip from her tea. "But it is not my place to tell you what is holding Kyoshi back. Surely you understand that."

"Of course." Samten nodded. "But I just feel helpless; if I do not understand what is troubling her, there is little I can do to help her."

"True. And I think that she is reaching a point where she would be willing to open up to you. You just need to press in the right direction." It was one of the basic tenets of Airbending; if one avenue was blocked, you searched for another way through.

"I thank you for your counseling, Master Yangchen."

"I am always happy to help my students in their times of need." Yangchen replied, giving another nod. "Go in peace. We will continue to try and help Kyoshi open up." With that the Spirit World began to fade, the field being replaced by the gardens of the Northern Air Temple. Samten gave a small sigh and rose from his seat, exiting the garden and wandering through the Temple. Samten was so deep in thought that he drifted past many of the other monks, even forgetting to give them the slightest of greetings. His wanderings took him towards the guest quarters, and he managed to catch himself before wandering too far.

_I don't think Kyoshi would like to speak with me right now._ Samten turned and headed away, casting one glance towards where Kyoshi's room resided. A small breeze rushed through the buildings, forcing Samten to tuck his hands into his sleeves for warmth. As he neared the southern end of the Temple, his eyes fell across the familiar silhouette of Laghima's Peak, slightly shrouded by clouds from an early storm.

"Guru Laghima meditated on that peak whenever _he_ had troubles…" Samten mused. "Perhaps that would help Kyoshi."

…

Sleep had evaded Kyoshi. In her haste for isolation, she had failed to take in account that she would get hungry later, and going without food had made it hard for her to relax enough for sleep. Worse, a storm had blown through the mountain; practice or no, Kyoshi was not willing to face that storm just yet.

_There are a lot of things you are still unwilling to face, are there?_ The voice in her head asked. Kyoshi shook her head and tried to resume meditating. She did not get very far before someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she called, furrowing her brow in frustration.

"Kalden," the newcomer called. "I have a message from Master Samten."

"What?" there was a pause before Kalden spoke.

"I don't know; Master Samten wrote it down and made me swear I wouldn't read it." Kyoshi gave frustrated sigh before standing up, twisting her hand to collapse the stone barrier between her room and the door. There was another pause before the young monk entered, giving Kyoshi a short bow before passing her a small scroll.

_Kyoshi,_

_I understand that your training session did not go well the other day. I apologize that my teachings have not been as precise as they could be._

_But I think I know of a way to help you. I am waiting for you on the top of Laghima's Peak; Kalden will give you a ride to the base of the mountain, but you must climb it alone. You are welcome to use your Earthbending if the need arises._

"Does he really think I can climb a mountain in this weather?" Kyoshi asked.

"He did," Kalden countered. "Most monks climb Laghima's Peak without help from their Bending. Master Samten said it was because hardship helped with meditation… or something." Kalden massaged the back of his head. "I… probably should have paid better attention during that lesson."

"Sure," Kyoshi gave a small sigh. "Just point me in the right direction of the mountain; I'll take Isra and head out on my own."

"I'm sure your shirshu would help a lot, but you don't want to ride through these mountains in a storm."

"And Samten thinks you would be a better fit? No offense, but I fail to see how flying is better than me riding Isra." there was a pause, Kalden giving a small smirk.

"Airbenders get a lot of experience flying through storms; I'll get you to Laghima's Peak so easily, it'll seem like it's perfectly calm." Kyoshi frowned, but she was not in the mood to argue with anyone today.

She would need all of her energy for climbing that mountain and confronting Samten.

"Alright. Lead the way." Kalden nodded and exited the room, Kyoshi following close behind. She did not get very far before the wind picked up again, forcing her to tug her robes tighter around her body. _Is the world truly against me?_ She shook her head and continued on, sticking close to Kalden so to not lose pace.

A smaller Sky Bison was waiting for them at the edge of the temple. Kalden took some time to greet the beast while Kyoshi clambered up into the saddle, finding the most comfortable spot she could.

As she waited for Kalden to finish up, and to take her mind off the prospect of flying, Kyoshi focused on Samten's note. What was it that the Master Airbender wanted to show her? Was it something about her outburst the other day? Obviously that would be addressed; not even Lau Dan would stay idle if she had screamed like that.

_I really wish I could speak with him…_ she sighed, tugging at her robes again as the Sky Bison took flight. Almost instantly they were rocked by high winds from the storm, but Kalden's boast of his skills was not unfounded; he easily guided the Bison through the storm, sometimes even flying with the winds with only a few adjustments.

"Has Samten ever called you out here?" Kyoshi called over the wind, once again trying to take her mind off the storm and her troubles.

"No, never," Kalden replied, shifting slightly to counter a particularly strong wind with an air blast of his own. "Some of the older students have been called out, but they never really talk about what happens up there. I guess it's some meditating and training."

"Oh…" Kyoshi looked down at her boots, flinching slightly as the Sky Bison was buffeted by another strong gale. She shivered, not just from the cold; thoughts of her outburst flowed through her mind, her anger and frustration welling up in her mind. Soon other images appeared, Adachi being struck down by Jian Feng prominent among them, and Kyoshi shied away before they could take hold of her mind.

_I can't focus on them… I can't…_

The wind started to die down as they neared the mountain. The mountain itself was almost a sheer cliff face, with almost no visible paths. As they neared, Kyoshi could see that there were some broken pieces of terrain, so she was not completely helpless.

Still, as she looked up at the mountain, she could feel a small sense of dread forming in her stomach.

"This is as far as I can take you," Kalden said as he brought the Sky Bison down. "I hope everything works out for you." Kyoshi gave a small nod as she dismounted, tugging at her robes again. She did not even hear Kalden taking off, instead looking up at Laghima's Peak.

_You cannot back down from this, _she thought. _You can't fail again._ Kyoshi took a deep breath before giving a small stomp, just enough to get her up to the first handhold. Some of the stone crumbled away in her hand, but it was not enough to slow her down.

The distance up the side of the mountain, however, was another matter entirely.

Only half an hour into her climb, Kyoshi's muscles began to ache. Even with Earthbending to stabilize herself, her progress was slow, made worse by the increasing wind. She paused to wipe the sweat from her brow, taking another deep breath to try and warm herself. Her energy restored, Kyoshi resumed her climb, doing her best to avoid focusing on the pain.

That allowed her mind to focus on other matters, some which she wanted to avoid.

As Kyoshi reached another moment to pause, a brief flurry of wind rushed past her. As she turned to avoid having the wind blow in her face, she could sense the world around her shifting. She was no longer clinging to the side of a mountain; she was standing on a field at night, watching as her younger self tried and failed to fight against Jian Feng.

_No… I can't…_ Kyoshi shook her head, trying to dissipate the image. This only made the scene change; now she was standing on the battlefield, as she buried a sword in Jian Feng's stomach.

Too late to save Adachi.

_No._ Kyoshi shook her head again. _Not again… never again._ Kyoshi tightened her grip again and kept climbing, her muscles and energy straining with every motion. She stopped only when the wind became too strong, but not long enough for the memories to gather.

Finally, Kyoshi's next swipe for a handhold struck air. With one final push, Kyoshi rolled up onto the peak, taking a few deep breaths to gather her energy. Once she was certain she was back to normal, she pushed herself back to her feet and scanned Laghima's Peak.

The peak was rugged, carved away by hundreds of years of storms. At the far end was a large arch, slightly shrouded in a high fog. And seated beneath the arch was Master Samten, the monk's eyes closed in meditation, although Kyoshi was certain he knew she was here.

_Best see what this is all about._

"You wanted to speak to me, Master Samten?" Kyoshi asked, slowly approaching the monk.

"Yes, Kyoshi," Samten replied, finally opening his eyes. "Come, sit; you must be tired from your journey."

"I'll be fine." Kyoshi said with a shake of her head. "I don't feel like sitting." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Master, if this is about what I said the other day, I admit I may have gone a bit too far-"

"There is no need to apologize, Kyoshi," Samten said with a wave of his hand. "I will admit, I am partially to blame for your shortcomings in your Airbending training; there are some aspects that I did not explain very well, and that has caused you to stumble." Kyoshi blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh…" she said finally.

"But I will also admit, your outburst the other day has lead me to a few conclusions on what is holding back your Airbending." Samten rose to his feet, crossing over to Kyoshi. "This peak was named for Guru Laghima, one of the greatest Airbenders from the north. It was said that he let go of all his worldly attachments and achieved complete weightlessness, never once touching the ground for the last forty years of his life." Samten turned his head to look at Kyoshi.

"He was, however, a fairly troubled man," Samten continued. "The Air Nomads were in a state of great turmoil during the time of Laghima. When the troubles became too much, even for one as wise as him, he would come here and meditate, training himself to let go of the worries of this world. I asked you to come here in the hopes that you too might be able to let go of your emotional turmoil."

Kyoshi found herself taking a small step back. Yes, she had been angry the other day, but not enough for Samten to guess "emotional turmoil"… right?

"I… I suppose you have a point." She began. "But I was just frustrated, that's all; nothing to really worry about."

"Maybe you're right." Samten gave a small chuckle before his face grew serious again. "But I believe that if we discover the root of your frustrations, then you might be able to advance."

"I was a bit confused about your style of training," she started after a brief pause. "But since you said there was more to your philosophy, I am willing to listen."

"But I feel there is more to your frustration, is there?" Samten raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to pry, but do you mind telling me about how you first learned you were the Avatar?" Kyoshi fought the urge to bite her lip. Her first instinct was to draw in, lest old memories continue to haunt her.

_No… You can trust him._

"It was my birthday," she said, turning away. "I was supposed to have my coming of age ceremony, but… these men, bandits, they attacked me, my sister, and my mother. I tried to fight them off, but…" Kyoshi stopped, as she felt her hand tremble slightly. "One of them… he stabbed my mother. I lost control… but I couldn't capture them. I-I let them get away, and my mother…" she shivered. "I-I don't know if she's doing alright, o-or what she thinks of me as the Avatar."

"I'm sorry, Kyoshi," Samten replied softly. "Is that what's been troubling you?" But Kyoshi could not think off agreeing. Now that she had started, she found she could not hold back.

"Th-that's not all," she said quickly. "When I was in the Fire Nation, I stayed with the Royal Family. I grew close to them, they… they were like a second family to me. The Crown Prince, Adachi… I…" Kyoshi's tremble had become almost unbearable, and it took most of her focus to keep it under control. "I… I think I loved him, but we never acted on it.

"But then the leader of those bandits, Jian Feng… he appeared again. He led an attack on the Fire Nation, I followed him… but I got distracted. I should have focused, and… he killed Adachi. He killed him and I couldn't do anything to stop him." Kyoshi could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she continued.

"The Earth Kingdom is falling apart, and all I can think is that I have done nothing to stop it. And now I've had these problems with Airbending, and I know I should be able to get through this, but I just… keep… failing." With that, Kyoshi slumped to her knees, hands falling down to her side. A few more tears ran down her cheeks, tumbling from her chin and staining her robes.

"It is not much consolation, but I understand what you are feeling," Samten said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Kyoshi's shoulder. "And I see that your fear of failing has taken a tremendous hold on your life. Would you be willing to let go of that hold?"

"How can I?" Kyoshi looked up at the Master Airbender. "I've been through so much, I… I can't just forget that and move on." There was a pause, Samten furrowing his brow slightly.

"And now I see how I have failed you," Kyoshi opened her mouth to protest, but Samten cut her off. "I admit, I have failed you. I have told you to let go, but I have failed to tell you what that meant." Kyoshi raised her eyebrow as Samten kneeled. "When I ask you to let go, I am not asking you to forget the trauma in your life; I am asking you not to allow your failures to define who you are, to hold you to this earth." Kyoshi sat in silence for a long while, looking away from Samten and out towards the surrounding peaks.

_I am asking you not to allow your failures to define who you are._ Kyoshi's jaw tightened. Her hands trembled again, but not as they had been earlier. Samten could sense this, taking a seat next to her. "I think you should meditate on this. It will be a while before the pain goes away, but it will be a start." Kyoshi did not say anything, but gave a small nod before sliding her legs into a meditative position, hands folded in her lap. She took a deep breath, choking slightly on a small sob, but she was able to focus enough to enter meditation.

_Let go of all that holds you to this earth…_

_ Kyoshi was back on the field from her dreams, wind once again tugging at her robes as she sat on a small rise. She took another breath and turned, waiting for the memories of her past to return._

_ "Kyoshi…" her mother called out. "Why did you abandon us…?" Kyoshi's resolve faltered slightly, and she fought the urge to rise and face her mother._

_ "Why did you let me die?" Adachi called out. Once again Kyoshi almost faltered, but she did not say anything._

_ "Why did you let them hurt us?" Now, she would speak._

_ "I failed you," she replied, her voice soft. "I admit, there was more I could have done to save you, but I did not." Kyoshi opened her eyes before rising to her feet. "But I cannot let my past failures continue to drag me down. I… I need to let go."_

_ "Yes," a new voice said. Kyoshi's world shifted as Kuruk appeared before her. "It will not be an easy path, but one you will not walk alone."_

_ "You must not allow your failures to hold you back," Yangchen's voice echoed. "The Avatar is not bound by banners or the Element they were first able to Bend, but you must never forget where you came from."_

_ Let go. But never forget._

Kyoshi could feel her energy flowing out of her as she came out of her meditation, her limbs and core drifting towards numbness. It was as if she had stepped from a rushing river, her entire body cleansed. Her eyes snapped open, Kyoshi's breath coming out in short gasps. A cool wind came in from the east, a brief flurry that would have caused her to flinch under any other circumstances.

But now, the storm seemed so insignificant.

"I did it…" she whispered.

"Well done, Kyoshi," Samten said, placing a hand on Kyoshi's back. "You've taken your first step towards recovering." Kyoshi blinked a few times. Her mind searched for the right words to say, anything at all.

Her breathing became more ragged, and with a few choked sobs Kyoshi slumped forward, tears streaming down her face. Everything that she had held back since the Fire Nation came out through her sobs, pain washing away with her tears. With what little control she had, she reached over and wrapped her arms around Samten, burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's alright, Kyoshi," Samten gently returned Kyoshi's hug as the young woman's sobs became all the more intense. "Let everything out."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a harder chapter to get out than I thought it would be. First, I got a pretty bad flu bug and lost all motivation. Then, I got an internship and that ate time. And then I came up with an original story idea (of sorts), so I've been trying to balance between stories... and not doing so well. And then I wasn't as pleased with what I'd originally planned, so I had to redo things. Oh well, here we are.<strong>

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you like the story, check out the _Kyoshi Rising _TvTropes page (link is on my profile), and _Counseling_ for more Kyoshi stories.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Normally Sun would be halfway outside, just enough to experience the storm without actually standing in it. But today, he found that he was more content sticking to the interior of the Air Temple, watching the storm through nearby windows and slightly cracked doors. The monks still had their duties, and continued on as if the storm were just another small flurry of wind. Sun found himself envying the Air Nomads; they could pass through the storm without much worry, so why couldn't he?

Under normal circumstances he could have, but why not today?

Sun gave a small sigh and resumed his trek around one of the buildings on the southern half of the temple. There was little around to slow his pace, save for the few statues and paintings of great Airbenders of the past. Occasionally Sun would stop to admire one, standing in quiet awe of the skill and dedication poured into the art, but those moments were not only fleeting, but few in numbered.

So he resumed his walk, hands tucked away behind his back, eyes fixed ahead so he could see where his path was taking him. Briefly he considered going back to his room, waiting out the storm until he could continue his journey outside.

_But what else?_ He thought. _I'd just be sitting in there alone. It's not like Mai-Lin or Kyoshi would want to brave a storm to talk to me._

Sun's heart sank. Kyoshi was probably still angry at him for the other day. Maybe she was right, and he was just being more trouble than anything. It would not be the first time someone had told him to leave because he was of no help, but those times had been different.

Those times, at least, hadn't been from the Avatar.

Sun gave another sigh. He was not solely to blame, right? Kyoshi _had_ been under a lot of stress, with her inability to Airbend and her baggage from the Fire Nation; maybe this was just some of that stress boiling over. But then what had he done to try and help? Sure, he offered his help, he tried talking to Kyoshi, but not often enough. Not firm enough.

So perhaps she was right; maybe he did share blame in this matter.

Sun had stopped just near a window. He looked out, his gaze crossing to the faint outlines of the mountains in the fog. Maybe one of the monks would be willing to give him a ride down to the nearest village, once the weather broke. He could work his way south from there, resume his trip across the Earth Kingdom. If it helped Kyoshi with her focus and training, it would be worth it. He could always keep an ear open, picking up little bits of information on what she was doing, who she had helped and where she had traveled. That could help him finish the biography soon enough.

_… Sure. And who was it that said that travelling alone is not good?_ He gave another sigh and continued on. He could not just abandon Kyoshi, not when she was still like this.

By now, he had reached the end of the hall, his path blocked by a set of heavy doors he could not pass. He could try, if he really wanted to, but he doubted the monks would take kindly to an outsider like him barging into private places. After a brief pause, he turned around and headed back the way he came, casting a glance over the same paintings and sculptures he had seen on his way in, as if looking at them from a different angle would change his perspective of them.

Perhaps it would, but then there were so few perspectives that actually yielded any changes.

Sun stepped out of the building and into the storm, sticking close to the nearest wall to avoid being swept away. After taking a moment to adjust his cloak, he hurried back through the storm, his head held low. There were still a few monks he could see, but they paid him no mind as he made his way through the Temple and back to the guest quarters. The trip was quick, even with the wind around him, and Sun gave a small sigh as he closed the door to his room behind him.

As he stood there, leaning against the wooden door, he cast a glance over to his "workspace". His lute rested against a small table, the instrument slightly worn from the years he had carted it around. It probably wouldn't cost too much to get it restored, but that was still a ways off… he hoped. Set out on the table were the few scrolls that constituted Kyoshi's biography, set out in a neat row so that he would not misfile them. He finally moved away from the door and sat down, running his hands over the scrolls' frayed edges.

_It'll be worth it in the end,_ he thought. _Just how we get to that end…_

Sun's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at his door. _Must be Mai-Lin,_ he thought; the Waterbender always had a soft knock. Sun straightened his robe, enough to look presentable, and crossed over to the door.

He blinked in surprise when he saw Kyoshi standing in front of him. Her hair was undone and windswept, hanging in loose tangles around her face. Her eyes were slightly red, slight streaks of tears running down her cheeks, and with her hands behind her back and her head hung she looked like a young child, apologizing to their parents for breaking something.

Sun was silent. Had he ever seen Kyoshi like this?

"Kyoshi," he said finally. "I thought you were still resting."

"Sorry for bothering you, Sun," she replied, her voice soft. There was a long pause, the two of them looking at one another as if waiting for the other to speak. "Sun, I… I wanted to apologize, for everything I said the other day. I wasn't really thinking straight, and… I said some things that I didn't really mean."

"Kyoshi, if you really think I've been slowing you down," Sun started. "I get it; I probably haven't been as helpful as you'd like, and-"

"No." Kyoshi shook her head. "You've been more than helpful. Without you, I'd probably never make it as far as I have…" she hung her head. "I probably would have become a much more confrontational person, that's for sure. But… I'm trying to move on. I'm trying to get better, put all this stress and what happened in the Fire Nation behind me…" she gave a small sniff. "So… can you forgive me for projecting my pain against you?"

There was a short pause as Sun considered Kyoshi's words. Finally, he gave her a small smile, leaning forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you." Kyoshi returned the smile, and after another pause leaned forward and pulled Sun into a tight hug.

Sun could feel his arms go limp, his mind still processing what just happened. Kyoshi was not much of a hugger, but now…

_No… I think we all need this._ Sun was still in such shock that he was unable to return the hug before Kyoshi broke away. "I should probably get some sleep." She said. "I've had a pretty long day. If you're free tomorrow, I'd love to go over some of the things you've been working on." Sun gave a short nod, and with that Kyoshi walked back towards her room, casting one last glance over her shoulder before slipping out of sight. Sun closed his own door, standing still for a moment before giving a short chuckle.

"Well, guess things do work out in the end." He said, a smile breaking across his face before he crossed back to his workstation.

…

Kyoshi had taken a few days to herself, either spending it in meditation or speaking with her friends. The events on Laghima's Peak were still weighing on her mind, but it was not an overbearing pressure. Samten was more than willing to give her some space, just enough that she could focus and get her emotions back under control.

It appeared to be working; the dreams she had before were now few and far between. A full night's rest was within her grasp.

Kyoshi stretched once she had finished dressing for the day. Her limbs were a bit sore, but not enough to slow her down too much. She stopped briefly by her door, eyes glancing over to where here fans rested.

_I am a bit out of practice…_ she thought. Finally, she gave a small shrug and scooped them up, tucking them away in her robe before stepping out of her room.

The storms had long past, the sun beaming down on the Air Temple. Most of the younger monks were preparing for the annual Sky Bison polo matches, crossing back and forth through and above the temple carrying decorations and supplies. Sun had given her a brief outline of what exactly went on at such events, but her earlier troubles had overshadowed such explanations.

But that had passed. Now, it was time to move forward again.

She continued on through the temple, slowing only to avoid being bowled over by the occasional rushing nomad. Sometimes their need to move around was baffling, but Kyoshi liked to think that she was getting a better perspective to the Air Nomads.

It was just like wind: always on the move, no matter the obstacles ahead. Maybe that was something she had to adjust to as well.

"Hello, Kyoshi," Samten greeted her as she arrived to the practice. "I trust that you have gotten some rest."

"Yes, Master Samten," Kyoshi gave a short bow before continuing. "If you would let me, I would like to try the gates again."

"Are you sure?" Samten asked, one eyebrow raised. "There are a few easier practices that you could try instead."

"I would like to try the gates again, Master Samten," Kyoshi repeated, firming up her stance. "At least once; after that I am willing to try other practices." There was a short pause before Samten gave a short chuckle.

"I admit, I do admire your stubbornness." Samten gave a nod. "Alright. Give us a moment to set the gates back up, and then you can try again." Kyoshi returned the nod as two of the younger Air Nomads hurried to the platform, fetching the panels to assemble the gates. Kyoshi took up a spot next to Samten before speaking again.

"Thank you, Master Samten," she said, turning her head slightly to meet the Air Nomad's gaze. "I… never thanked you for what we talked about, on Laghima's Peak."

"There's no need to thank me, Kyoshi." Samten replied, turning away to continue watching the other students.

"Yes there is. I admit, I've never been the best to seek out help for emotional and spiritual issues." Kyoshi closed her eyes briefly. "My Earthbending master, Lau Dan, would help me when I was a child, but he's not here right now. I suppose I just drew inward more than I should have, and I thank you for helping me to open up more."

"Even the great masters sometimes draw inward," Samten said. "But I merely showed you the door. It was up to you to open it and step through." Kyoshi was silent, looking now to the gates as they were finished. As the other students stepped away, Kyoshi walked up to the panels, waiting for one of the Airbenders to begin the practice. The nearest gave a short nod before stepping forward and thrusting his hands out, creating a gust of wind that tore through the gates.

"Remember to let go, Kyoshi," Samten called. "Allow the wind to guide your path." Kyoshi nodded, firming up her stance. Her eyes tracked each motion of the nearest panels, as if she were waiting for the perfect opportunity to advance.

She paused, then let out a short laugh. _Thinking like an Earthbender again. We can't have that right now, can we?_ Kyoshi took a short breath, opened her senses, and ducked in.

Now, she could feel every twist of wind, every eddy and path. Kyoshi spun on her feet, her motions a bit stiff but just enough to carry her past the gate. She stepped right, slipping past another gate before taking a small shift forward, the panel brushing just inches from her back.

Kyoshi could not sense the panels. All she could feel was the energy flowing through the air, pushing and pulling her along some unknown path.

Finally, the rushing wind died down, the panels fading even further from view. Kyoshi took a few steps forward, finally coming to a stop on the other side of the platform. Releasing her energy, Kyoshi leaned forward to catch her breath, resting her hands on her knees. She was not alone for long before Samten approached, taking up a spot next to her.

"Well done, Kyoshi," he said, giving her a reassuring pat on the back. "Your motions are still a bit stiff, but with practice I'm sure you should be able to fix that problem." Kyoshi gave a short nod, looking up to the panels as they slowed their spinning. In the months before, they had seemed so daunting, a task she could never hope to overcome.

Now, they seemed like a minor obstacle in her progress. _I can do more._

Kyoshi took a deeper breath, straightening up to face the gates. After casting one last glance at Samten, she stepped forward and threw her hands forward, mimicking the motions she had seen the Air Nomads perform time and again. She expected nothing to happen, a small gust of wind at most.

Thus, she was caught off guard by the gale-like force that rushed from her hands, excess air sweeping her hair and robes back. The gates resumed spinning again, their outlines no more than a thin blur once more.

"I…" she stammered in surprise. "I…"

"You're an Airbender," Samten finished for her, giving her another reassuring smile. "I suppose this is a day of many firsts." Kyoshi could only give a happy chuckle. She was an Airbender now, one step closer to becoming a fully realized Avatar. Her smile did slip slightly, but not completely.

With so much that had gone wrong, she needed something good right now.

As what she had accomplished continued to sink in, a thought came to mind. "Master Samten?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Yes Kyoshi?"

"You know I am a Master of the Fan," she said, reaching down to pull her fans from her robes. "Is there any way that I could incorporate Airbending into my training routines?"

"Of course," Samten nodded. "The fan is not too different from an Air Nomad's glider, although I will have to watch you practice before I can think of a way you might properly incorporate it." Kyoshi nodded in reply, tucking her fans away in her robes.

"Is there anything more you would like me to do?" she asked.

"Of course; the day is still young, and now that you are Airbending there is much we need to do to see that you are properly trained." Samten turned and began walking away from the gates. "Come. We'll need to found somewhere with more open space for your training." Kyoshi said nothing, falling in step behind Samten as he walked. A few other students fell in place behind them, but it was as if they were not there.

All that flowed through Kyoshi's mind was Airbending.

…

It had been but a few days since they had landed, Ataneq joined by close to two dozen men, not including those who would look after their boats and supplies. He had brought only a few other Waterbenders; after all, what use would they be if their search ended in a fight?

_If she's started associating with some warlord of the Earth Kingdom, that might be a possibility._ Ataneq shook his head; he was a Master Waterbender, surely he could defeat some upstart Earthbenders.

For now, he had split his men up into two groups, searching around the Northern Earth Kingdom for clues. There were complaints, grumblings of the futility of searching the north for someone who had disappeared nearly four years prior, but they would be silenced in due time.

All Ataneq needed was solid evidence, either that Mai-Lin had moved south or she had foolishly decided to linger.

Ataneq's group approached the small village. The Water Tribesmen did draw attention, several of the Earth Kingdom peasants backing away as the northerner's approached. "Think this might cause more problems for us?" one of the other men whispered to him as they neared.

"No," Ataneq replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. "These people have a lot more to worry about than us. We'll attract attention, but probably nothing more than that. Now spread out and start asking if anyone has seen out quarry." There were a few mumbles of protest, but the men dispersed as ordered. Now alone, Ataneq began to pick his way through the town, heading towards where he assumed the market would be; speaking to random peasants would take too much time, but merchants were more adept at remembering faces and details.

The market was smaller than Ataneq would have liked, but with only a few people out shopping he would have more time to ask around and collect more information without having to worry about distractions. Quickly he scanned though the various stalls and booths, searching for anyone who looked like they might know something.

His eyes were drawn to an older man tending to a box and some birds near the end of the market. _Some fortune teller no doubt. Wonderful._ Stifling a sigh, Ataneq started forward, roughly brushing past a few peasants who had not gotten out of the way fast enough.

"Good morning sir," the man said, giving Ataneq a cheery grin as the Waterbender passed the stall. "Care to have your fortune told today?"

"Perhaps later," Ataneq lied. "Right now, I need some information." At this, the old man frowned.

"I am not sure if I am the best person to be asking for information," the man said. "But perhaps this is something I can help with. What is it that troubles you?"

"I'm looking for… a fugitive." Ataneq started before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture of Mai-Lin. "A Water Tribe girl, about nineteen years of age. She would be a shorter woman, a bit plain looking, skittish around larger animals, and willing to help anyone she can. My information is rather weak, so I need to know if she appeared to be heading south, and with who."

"South?" the man asked. "Well, I don't know about south, but a young woman who matches this picture passed through here but a year ago. She was travelling with a scruffy looking man, a powerful looking woman, and some kind of giant beast I've never seen before." Ataneq raised his eyebrow. Had Mai-Lin fallen in with some odd band of mercenaries or bounty hunters? It would not be too farfetched, but why risk coming this far north if she was still trying to run?

"Which way were they headed?"

"East, towards the Air Temple I believe," the man gave a small smile before nodding to a nearby sparrowkeet. "My friends indicated that they would be heading that way."

Ataneq smiled. _I've got her now._ "Thank you for your help." He said before tossing a few coins towards the fortune teller. Ataneq started back through the town, spotting his men as they asked around.

"Listen up," he called, catching the other's attention. "Our target passed through this town recently, heading towards the Northern Air Temple. With any luck, she and her band of mercenaries will have lingered long enough for us to pick up a solid trail."

"That's still a lot of hearsay we have to follow, though," one of the older men said. "What if this turns out to be another dead end?"

"I swore that I would bring our little fugitive back to the Northern Water Tribe," Ataneq growled, his hands clenching into fists. "If I have to spend the next ten years turning the entire Earth Kingdom over, then so be it. If any of you cowards think that you cannot follow me, you are welcome to leave." None of the men said anything. Call any warrior a coward, and they would be much more willing to do as they were told if it gave them a chance to prove otherwise.

"No objections?" Ataneq asked. "Good. We head for the Air Nation tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>This took much longer than I thought it would. I've just been really busy and haven't really focused as I should have.<strong>

**Shorter chapter this time, but things should pick up soon.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are very much appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. And if you really like the story, check out my one shot _Counseling_ and the _Kyoshi Rising _TvTropes Page (links are on my profile).**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Kyoshi's Airbending training had progressed, slowly at first but she had managed to grasp the basics. It was not a matter of force, she had to remind herself; it was all about flowing with the wind, subtle directions winning out over brute force.

Although now, as she stood on a ledge overlooking the temple, she was beginning to wish that air was more susceptible to force.

"I did not realize you had such a fear of heights." Samten said from behind her. Kyoshi peeked over the edge again before leaning back, clutching the glider staff she had been provided with close to her body.

"Normally I don't," she replied. "It's just… do you really want me to _jump_?"

"It's the quickest way to learn how to control a glider staff," Samten pointed out. "While I doubt that you will need to use one, it is an excellent exercise in guiding and redirecting air to go where you want, as well as reacting in the best way possible to its own inputs."

"Right." Kyoshi looked back towards the cliff. "I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of jumping off cliffs." There was a pause before Samten nodded, walking up to stand next to Kyoshi.

"I understand," he said, glancing over at Kyoshi. "And I respect that you still have some fears. But you must remember that Airbending is very much an art of letting go." Kyoshi was prepared to respond with a nod before Samten turned and fell backwards, plummeting off the side of the cliff as his glider snapped open. After a few seconds of falling he pulled up, looping up and over the cliff.

Kyoshi had no time to marvel before he swooped past, a large gust of wind slamming into her and sending her over the edge.

Her glider snapped open, Kyoshi holding on for dear life as she fell through the air. Her descent was slowed slightly due to the glider, but not enough as she continued to fall. Briefly she looked around for Samten, but could not spot him among the rapidly passing clouds.

Kyoshi took a deep breath, focusing her attention forward and allowing her energy to reach out around her. At first there was no change, but soon she began to level out, the air slowly bending to lift her upwards instead of letting her fall further. Kyoshi reached out further, pouring more energy into the surrounding air until she had leveled out.

Kyoshi released her breath, finally allowing herself a glance downward. She could see the Temple beneath her, and beyond that the fields and valleys that dotted the mountains. With a slight tug she was able towards the south, the wind around her shifting as she looped over the Temple. She turned her eyes forward again, if only to avoid fixating on the ground below and losing her way.

_… I suppose I can see why Sun would enjoy this._

Out of the corner of her eye, Kyoshi saw a flash of orange and red. Master Samten, perhaps? She angled her glider again, swooping down in an attempt to catch up with the Airbender. The glider wobbled a bit, but a quick shift of her energy was enough to level her out before she lost control.

Samten seemed to only edge away from her, diving further down until he was skimming over the treetops. Kyoshi pulled up for a moment, surveying the trees as the target of her attention slipped away. Just before she started to stall, her released more of her energy and flew downward, hoping the extra speed and altitude would allow her to catch up with her master.

As she leveled out over the treetops, however, Kyoshi's left foot slid out from under the glider. Before she could reset it, her boot clipped the top of a particularly large tree, knocking her off balance and sending her tumbling into the canopy, branches and leave snapping around her as she plummeted. Kyoshi shifted her energy at the last second, a small cushion of air bouncing her up before she hit the ground, air rushing from her lungs as she tore a gash in the underbrush.

"… ow." She mumbled, pulling herself from the brush as Samten landed nearby.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kyoshi took a moment to check herself over before speaking.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I was just trying to test out a new Earthbending technique, see if I can't combine it with Airbending." There was a pause before Samten chuckled, Kyoshi joining in soon after.

"I'm glad to see that you weren't injured." Samten closed his glider before striding past Kyoshi to recover the one she had lost. "Although I must say, you did well for your first glider flight."

"Thank you, Master Samten." Another pause. "Although I could probably do without being pushed off a cliff."

"Yangchen would have disagreed with you, but then she is not exactly here to argue her position." Samten secured the gliders and continued on through the forest, Kyoshi following close behind. Soon the forest thinned to reveal a large clearing, a heard of Sky Bison grazing peacefully by the lake at the other end.

"Kyoshi, you mentioned that you would like to see if you could merge your training as a Master of the Fan with your Airbending training." Samten said before sitting down. "I am guessing you brought your fans?"

"I did." Kyoshi replied, pulling the fans from her belt and showing them to Samten.

"Good. Run through your routine, and I will see what can be done." Kyoshi nodded, stepping away from Samten before unfurling her fans. Airbending practice had taken up most of her time, but the motions of her practice with Lady Sho were quick in returning to her. Silently she slid through the motions, twisting her fans around her body and slowly advancing back and forth across the plain.

"Master Samten, you knew I was a Master of the Fan when we first met." She started, pausing her routine to look at the seated monk. "Do you know the art?"

"In the sense that you do? No." Samten shook his head. "In my youth, when I traveled the Four Nations more readily, I never stayed in one place to learn something as intricate and fascinating as the Art of the Fan. However, I did speak to a Master during one of my travels, and she was more than willing to tell me what I wanted to know." A pause. "… Within reason, of course. It _is_ a rather secretive art."

"I know." Kyoshi returned to her practice before continuing. "Where did you meet this Master of the Fan?"

"During one of my travels to the Fire Nation. She was a very nice young woman, living on Ember Island." Kyoshi's practice ground to a halt before she turned to Master Samten.

"Did she call herself Lady Sho?"

"I believe so…" Samten furrowed his brow. "Was she the one who trained you?" Kyoshi stood in silence for a long while. Somehow, Samten had spoken with Lady Sho.

She blinked a few times before choking, dropping to her knees as she laughed.

"Lady Sho? Helpful? _Nice?!_" she laughed. "The Lady Sho I know is short, grumpy and secretive. I-It's just…" Kyoshi could not finish before laughing again, tears streaming down her face.

"I do not mean to sound rude, but are you finished?"

"Yes… I think I am." Kyoshi's laughter died down as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. "I'm sorry, Master Samten. It's just… the way you described her is a far cry from what I know her as."

"I'm honestly not surprised." Samten looked out over the plain. "There are very few of us who can remain the same over an extended period of time. Look to yourself, for example; would you say you are the same girl who began your journey as the Avatar?" Kyoshi paused for a moment, cupping her chin in her hand.

"In some respects… In a lot of respects, no." she said finally. "But there are some areas where I feel that I am still the same person. I suppose that's for the better, though."

"It is." There was a long pause, Kyoshi collecting her fans from where she had dropped them and looking out towards the lake. The Sky Bison herd had moved again, a large female pushing a few of the straggling calves along. Kyoshi let out a small sigh; even with the storms that had blown through, it was hard to imagine that the north ever left peaceful times such as this.

_Peace…_

Kyoshi set her fans down, shifting slightly to make herself more comfortable. There would be a time for practice. For now, she was going to enjoy what peace she could.

…

It was well past noon by the time Samten and Kyoshi returned to the Air Temple. Samten had allowed the Avatar to lead, just to get her more used to controlling the air around her. Her flight was slow, and she wobbled while trying to maintain stability, but such matters could be improved upon.

As they neared the Temple, Samten saw Sonam and a few of the younger Airbenders waiting for them. "Master Samten." Sonam called as they approached.

"What is it?" he replied as he came to a halt.

"Some of the students were visiting one of the nearby Earth Kingdom Villages," Sonam started. "They were approached by several Water Tribe men who asked to speak with an Airbending Master."

"Did they say why they wanted to speak with a Master?" Samten noted that Kyoshi had drawn closer to the group, but did not seem ready to speak.

"No, Master Samten." Sonam replied. "They just wanted to speak with a Master, preferably one who is senior in the temple."

"Mai-Lin is Water Tribe," Kyoshi said. "Maybe she could join Master Samten and help these men."

"We're not sure how serious the situation is yet, Kyoshi," Samten pointed out. "Let me go to see these men, and should the need arise I will make a second trip and bring your friend." Kyoshi hesitated for a moment, but gave a small nod while Samten turned back to the Airbenders. "Sonam, can you lead me to the visitors?"

"Yes, Master Samten." The young monk quickly bowed and started off towards the stables, Samten following behind. The elder monk cast a glance over his shoulders, to see if Kyoshi was following, but the Avatar was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she plans to tell Mai-Lin of this development…_ Samten shook his head to refocus his thoughts as they neared the stables, where Sonam's Bison awaited them. As the younger Airbender went to greet his animal companion, Samten walked further down the line to where Tashi was waiting, the older Sky Bison apparently having some kind of conversation with Kyoshi's shirshu.

"Tashi," he called, catching both the Bison and the shirshu's attention. "I hate to take you away from your conversation, but there are some matters we must attend to." Tashi gave a grunt and plodded over to Samten, while Isra shifted around and lay her head down for a nap. Tashi gave another grunt while Samten leapt up to the saddle, taking the Bison's reins in his hands.

"Hopefully this is not too serious." He mumbled before giving Tashi's reins a snap, the Bison giving another grunt before rising into the air. Samten circled around as Sonam joined him, the younger monk swooping around before heading towards the southeast.

Slowly, the mountains gave way to smaller hills covered in forest, flocks of birds scattering about as the two Sky Bison flew on. Further ahead, Samten could see a small village nestled within the forest, thin plumes of smoke rising above the treetops. The Airbenders turned downwards, slowing down as they approached for a landing. Even as they neared, Samten could spot a small gathering of blue-clad men standing in a clearing north of the town. _They must have spotted us on the way in._

Samten pulled back on Tashi's reins, the Sky Bison giving one last grunt before landing. Samten was already dismounting as Sonam landed, the Water Tribesmen approaching them. "Hello," he started. "I am Master Samten of the Northern Air Temple."

"Well met, Master Samten," an older man whom Samten guessed was the leader of the group said. "I'm Master Ataneq of the Northern Water Tribe, and I need your help."

"Rest assured that the Northern Air Temple will be more than willing to help those who are in need." Samten gave a small smile which Ataneq did not return. "What troubles you, friend?"

"My companions and I have been searching for a fugitive," the man started before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "We have reason to believe that she may be in the area." Samten raised an eyebrow before taking the paper, unraveling it to reveal a picture of Mai-Lin's face.

_Perhaps it's best that I do not bring Mai-Lin here…_ he thought.

"Why are you looking for her?" He asked. "What crimes has she committed?"

"She attacked a man," Ataneq replied. "His wounds were severe enough that he lost his voice and was all but disfigured." Samten raised an eyebrow at this. He had never seen Mai-Lin Bend before, but what he did know about her did not point to her being willing to attack a man like that.

"So, will you be able to help us?" Ataneq asked.

"I will have to speak with the other senior members of the Temple," Samten replied. "It might take some time, but we might be willing to help you in your search for this woman."

"That's too long," Ataneq growled. "Are you willing to help, or not?" Samten's eyebrow rose again.

"I said I was willing to help," Samten started. "But it is the policy of the Air Nomads not to side with one side of a conflict or another until a fair appraisal of both sides had been made."

"She's a dangerous woman who has attacked a man. Is that reason enough?"

"But there are many possible reasons for why one would attack someone," Samten pointed out. "Was she a renegade? Did the man do something to provoke her?"

"That will be explained once you agree to help." Samten frowned before speaking.

"That is something I cannot do," Samten handed the picture back. "I'm sorry, but I will not assist in hunting down a fugitive without a clear explanation of their crimes. We will let you know if we see anything, though, but nothing more."

"You would willingly oppose the pursuit of justice?!" one of the younger men cried, stepping towards Samten with one hand out as if to launch a Waterbending strike.

"Please," Samten replied, his voice low. "I pride myself on being a patient man, but I suggest you avoid pressing too far." The young man held his ground, but Samten could sense fear in the man's eyes and body language. "If there are any developments, I will return and speak with you." With that Samten turned and walked back to Tashi, nodding to Sonam before leaping back onto the Bison. As both Bison rose into the air, Sonam pulled closer to Samten.

"That woman they're looking for," Sonam said. "It's Kyoshi's friend, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Samten replied. Sonam gave an uncertain look before speaking again.

"Should you have turned them away like that?" Sonam started. "I mean, if she is dangerous-"

"There is no need to jump to conclusions, Sonam," Samten turned his head slightly to look at the younger Airbender. "If there is no basis in these men's accusations, blindly charging ahead will cause more harm than good. I will speak with the other elders, and then we can decide how to best react to this information."

"… Will you speak to the Avatar?" Samten paused. Telling Kyoshi would be an advantageous course of action, but it was once again a delicate situation. Would she react badly to the possibility that one of her friends was a criminal? Most likely, but doing nothing would also worsen the issue.

"In time," Samten said finally. "We must be patient and gather more information before we try to get the Avatar involved. Until I've spoken with the elders, I want you to remain silent on this matter; no need to cause unnecessary conflict."

"Yes, Master Samten."

…

"I think he knows more than he lets on," one of the men in the group said once the Airbenders had left.

"It's possible," Ataneq replied, turning to face the rest of his men. "He did get defensive when we asked for his help. Either he has heard of where Mai-Lin is heading…"

"Or maybe the girl has sought refuge at the Temple," another man offered. "Airbenders are known for their hospitality, after all. She could have just passed herself off as a traveler and hidden there."

"Still, this far north?" the first man said.

"Airbenders travel; he could have seen her at any one of the other Temples." Ataneq sighed before speaking again. "Still, that fortune teller said she had passed through here, and would that Airbender react like that if our quarry had passed through months ago?" there was no response from the others, so Ataneq continued.

"If she is hiding out in the Northern Air Temple, we need to draw her out." Ataneq mused.

"You said she took pleasure in helping people," one man said. "Perhaps that's an avenue we can pursue."

"It would have to be a fairly important person to draw her out." There was a pause before Ataneq spoke again. "What about those soldiers, the ones in the green and white armor."

"The ones that said they served some 'Lord Chin'?" the first man scoffed. "Thugs is a more accurate description, but what of them?"

"Do you think that, for the right price, they would be willing to sack this town?"

* * *

><p><strong>It lives!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. Summer was really hectic for me, and I was working on a few other projects at the time. So, this chapter is a bit shorter, but there will be longer ones coming.**

**I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Mai-Lin? Are you there?" Mai-Lin was startled from her attempt at a nap by Sun calling to her. "Can you help me with a few things?" There was a pause before Mai-Lin gave a small sigh, rolling off her bed and crossing to the door.

"What exactly did you need help with?" she asked after opening the door.

"Well, Kyoshi's out training, and I need someone to go over what I've got for my biography." Sun gave a small chuckle that died as quickly as it had come. "It helps to say this sort of thing out loud, and… it's a bit of a sensitive topic."

Adachi's death. Even at her most personable, Kyoshi would have avoided anything having to do with that moment. "Sure," Mai-Lin replied after another pause. "I'd be happy to help." Sun gave a short nod as Mai-Lin exited her room, the two wandering through the temple towards the nearest gardens. Sun already had his writing supplies out, although he had to shoo away a few curious lemurs before they could steal anything. As Mai-Lin made herself comfortable, Sum picked up his manuscript and began to read.

"The Avatar's training had continued to progress," he began, "But dark forces of Chaos had arrayed against her; corrupted and greedy minds that seek profit and power, careless of whomever they may hurt in their mad rush for 'greatness'. Men like these lurk in the dark and in the light, placing certain airs to disguise their truest intentions-"

"Are you writing a biography, or a book of philosophy?" Mai-Lin interrupted, furrowing her brow slightly.

"Most scholars try to find even deeper meanings behind stories and biographies," Sun explained. "And this _is _the biography of one of the most powerful and wise people on the planet; I have to add a bit of philosophical musings if anyone is going to take me seriously."

"It seems a little odd…" Mai-Lin shrugged. "But then you're the writer, not me." Sun nodded and continued reading.

"Minister Honsou, that deceitful and treacherous lord of the Fire Nation, lulled the Avatar from her attentive state, tricking her with gifts like fine silk to hide the terror of the outside world. But through her wisdom and spirit Kyoshi espied the darkness growing, rushing to save the young prince in a great battle." There was a pause before Sun spoke again. "What do you think; too much embellishing? I mean, Ty Jun didn't say that the first fight was really a 'battle', but then 'brawl' doesn't sound as good as 'battle'…"

"But it would be closer to the truth, right?" Mai-Lin pointed out. Sun nodded in agreement before reaching for his brush, scratching out a few lines before continuing.

"You know, you seem to have a good idea about these sorts of conventions," he said. "Have you ever considered writing? I'm sure there are dozens of scholars who'd love to hear stories about the Northern Water Tribe."

"I… I wouldn't say that." Mai-Lin shuffled in place for a moment, looking away from Sun. "I'm just a healer. What do I know of larger philosophy and great men?"

"Good history doesn't always have to be about Avatars and kings," Sun countered. "Look at stories, even; for every sweeping epic like _The Avatar and the Dragon Queen_ you get dozens of stories about little old ladies taking vegetable carts for joyrides. So what if you're a healer; you've still got a lot of experiences and knowledge that you could pass down."

"Sure…" Mai-Lin did not look back at Sun, her mind drifting once again before the nomad spoke.

"Mai-Lin, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Sun did not seem impressed. "… Alright, I was thinking about some… less pleasant memories. I don't want to talk about them right now."

"Just as long as you don't keep them bottled up," Sun replied before returning to his writings. "We saw what happened when Kyoshi tried that." Mai-Lin was silent for a long while after that, even missing what Sun was reading aloud. What that what she was really doing; just dodging the questions until her problems grew out of control?

"… Sun?" she started, just enough to get his attention. "If I tell you everything, will you promise not to tell Kyoshi until I think it's best?" Sun set down his brush, his face growing truly serious.

"As your friend, I promise not to tell a soul, unless you tell them first." Sun replied. "What is it?"

"Well…" Mai-Lin's hands tightened before she continued. "You know how I always dodge questions about my family?" Sun gave a small nod. "Well… you see, it's because-"

"Mai-Lin!" Both Mai-Lin and Sun jumped as Kyoshi hurried into the garden, panting slightly. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Mai-Lin asked, rising to her feet. "Is someone hurt?"

"Maybe," Kyoshi replied. "Some of the Airbenders were flying southwards when they spotted some smoke near one of the Earth Kingdom villages, like a fire. I figured that with my Firebending and your Waterbending we should be able to get it under control before it does too much damage."

"I don't know." Mai-Lin tightened her hands again. "I've never Bent enough water to control a forest fire…"

"It's never too late to learn." Kyoshi countered before turning back towards the stalls. "If you think you're up for it, you better hurry." Mai-Lin hesitated as Kyoshi sprinted away. She was not as powerful as the Avatar; how could she avert a disaster like this?

_… No._ Mai-Lin frowned and firmed up her stance. _There are people in danger, and I won't allow anyone else to get hurt._ She gave a short nod before turning back to Sun.

"I'm going to go help out." He said. "Can we continue this later?"

"Sure." Sun nodded. "Best of luck to you both." Mai-Lin hurried off as Sun returned to his writing. Briefly the thought of returning to her room to fetch her water skin drifted into her mind, but time forced it back out. Besides, the Airbenders must have had a way to deal with fires without the aid of a Waterbender, right?

Her thoughts were confirmed as she rounded the corner heading towards the stables. Two Sky Bison had been led out, their masters and fellow Airbenders preparing what appeared to be large barrels of water for the trip out. Kyoshi was off to the side, speaking with one of the older monks whom Mai-Lin guessed was coordinating the operation.

Mai-Lin's first move was towards the Airbenders prepping the Bison, clearing her throat a bit to catch their attention. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Is there?" one Airbender chuckled. "With a Waterbender on our side, we'll have that village safe in no time. For now, can you help us finish filling these barrels?" Mai-Lin nodded before turning towards the small well she assumed the Airbenders had been filling the barrels from. Sliding her foot forward she reached out, feeling along until she detected the small pool of water. That task complete, she drew her hands forward and pulled up, dragging a large bubble out of the ground which she distributed evenly among the remaining barrels.

"Thanks," another Airbender said as he and his fellows began to drag the barrels towards the Sky Bison. "I can't wait to see what you do once we reach the fire. It's not every day we see a Waterbending Master at work."

"Yes, of course." Mai-Lin gave a nervous chuckle. There it was; another reminder that she was not a true Waterbending Master. Mai-Lin held position for several moments before a gloved hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hey," Kyoshi said, just enough to get Mai-Lin's attention. "We're getting ready to leave."

"R-right." Mai-Lin nodded, falling in step behind Kyoshi as the Avatar headed towards the nearest Bison. Mai-Lin scrambled up the side of the beast while Kyoshi and the others merely Airbent their way up. Once the passengers were secured, the Sky Bison took off and headed south, the plume of smoke just barely visible through the clouds.

"What's the plan once we land?" Mai-Lin asked over the wind.

"You and I will try to get the fires under control while the Airbenders evacuate anyone that might get caught up," Kyoshi started, although she did not appear focused on Mai-Lin. "Once that's done, the Airbenders will snuff out the remaining fires and we'll help the people start rebuilding. Simple as that."

"Sure." There was a pause before Kyoshi spoke again.

"Mai-Lin, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing," Mai-Lin started. "But… you know I'm not a Waterbending master. I might not be able to handle something this big."

"But it's not like I'm asking you to attack a battalion of robbers."

"When you were a child, did your master have you toss around boulders like he did?" there was a pause before Kyoshi replied.

"… Not until after I had practiced for close to a month." She mumbled.

"That's where I stand," Mai-Lin shuffled in place for a moment before continuing. "I've never had to work under pressure with more water than I can carry. I might not be able to properly gauge the shifting energies within the water, and if I slip then everything will be wasted."

"Oh…" there was another pause. "I'm sorry if I pushed you into something you weren't ready for."

"You're an Earthbender; charging into things comes naturally." Mai-Lin gave Kyoshi a smile. "But hey, this will be a chance to learn, like you said. I'll need all the practice I can get if we're going to make it to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Right." Kyoshi nodded. "The two of us, then. Heh, given my luck with other Elements you'll probably be a master before I will." Mai-Lin gave a reserved chuckle, but otherwise did not respond to Kyoshi's encouragement. Perhaps the Avatar was right, and Mai-Lin was just worrying over non-issues.

Perhaps this was what she needed to start her path towards becoming a true master.

As they neared the edge of the mountain range, the plumes of smoke from the fire became more apparent. Mai-Lin looked over the side of the saddle, trying to spot the fire and get a fair appraisal of what they had to face. If the fire was somewhat contained, the task before her and Kyoshi would be that much easier.

They finally spotted the fire after another minute of flying. Several buildings within the village were on fire, and already Mai-Lin could see people and animals moving about to deal with the flames. But as they neared, Mai-Lin spotted several others who were not moving with the same urgency as the others.

She took a breath in as she realized why.

"There are others down there," she called to the Airbenders. "I think they started the fires."

"What?" Kyoshi shuffled next to Mai-Lin and traced the Waterbender's line of sight. There was another pause before Kyoshi's hands tightened.

"Who do you think they are?" Mai-Lin asked. "Bandits?"

"Worse," Kyoshi rose to her feet. "Those are men in the service of Chin." Before Mai-Lin could speak again, Kyoshi threw herself off the Sky Bison, a blast of Airbending carrying her towards the ground. Several of the raiders spotted her, but had no chance to react before she twisted her arms around and unleashed another column of air, knocking them to the ground.

"We need to make sure that the villagers are out of the way," one of the leading Airbenders called. "Let the Avatar handle the raiders; we still have those fires to deal with."

"Right." Mai-Lin rose just as the Sky Bison touched down next to the nearest fire. She and two Airbenders leapt to the ground. As soon as they had uncapped the first barrel, Mai-Lin drew out as much water as she could, twisting it around in the air once before flicking her wrist towards the fire. The stream rushed forward, splashing against the burning wood and thatch with a loud hiss as it extinguished the flames.

Satisfied, Mai-Lin turned and Bent another load of water, pulling it into a disc around her body for better ease of control. As she moved towards the next fire, she spotted Kyoshi near the center of town, surrounded by a small score of soldiers. Several rushed forward, torches and swords raised, but Kyoshi easily sidestepped their attacks before Bending the flames from their weapons and turning it back on them in a series of quick strikes. Mai-Lin would have stayed to make sure Kyoshi dealt with the soldiers, but that would take time she did not have.

Mai-Lin turned away from the scene of the fight, focusing on the next house. Fortunately, this one had barely been touched by fire, so extinguishing what remained left her with plenty of water to work with. One by one she worked her way through the burning houses, the Airbenders following behind providing her with more water whenever she ran out.

_I can do this…_ she thought, just before extinguishing another fire. _This is easy. Simple… And exactly what I needed._

She expended the last of her current water supply before taking a moment to collect her energy. Most of the Airbenders had gone back to gather more supplies, or were focused on catching what embers she might have missed. Slowly, the fires were dealt with, and with Kyoshi's fight the raiders would not escape.

Mai-Lin was prepared to hurry back towards the others when a water whip snagged her around her mouth, a layer of ice freezing it shut soon after. With a muffled gasp Mai-Lin yanked at the gag, trying and failing to break its hold before she was knocked off her feet and dragged into the underbrush. Two more water whips snaked out, first pinning her arms to her side before yanking her hands behind her back.

Mai-Lin thrashed her body about, writhing across the ground as she reached out for something, anything, to break her bonds. Her jaws ached as she failed to break through the ice, failed to let out a scream for help, and tears collected around her eyes as her assailants stepped out from the brush.

They had found her. Somehow, they had found her.

…

Kyoshi twisted her body around, sidestepping a strike from one of the last soldiers before delivering a solid punch to the man's face. Following through with the motion, she spun around and kicked outward, a blast of air catching the next attacker in the gut and knocking him into a wall. As the first soldier crumpled to the ground, Kyoshi launched herself towards the remaining soldiers, young men who had barely passed into manhood. One seemed determined to stand his ground, while the other gave a small whimper before turning to run.

"No," she whispered, drawing her energy forward. "No escape." Kyoshi whipped her and around, tearing a boulder out of the ground and sending it hurtling towards the first soldier. The man was no Bender, the stone exploding against his body and knocking him back. With her next movement, Kyoshi snapped her hand forward and closed it into a fist, the earth rising up and trapping the soldier by his feet. Confident that he would not be going anywhere, Kyoshi drew her arms back and calmed her energy, tension rushing out of her hands as she returned her focus to the world.

There had been just over a dozen Chin soldiers. No Benders, only a few men armed with swords and torches. As Kyoshi turned, she saw that a few of the Airbenders had gathered up the soldiers, guiding them into one group while the others finished with the fires.

"Is everything under control?" Kyoshi asked after gathering the last two combatants and dragging them over to the group.

"Yes," the leading Airbender said. "We managed to get here before the soldiers could do too much damage… Though did you really need to be as aggressive as you were when dealing with them?" Kyoshi sighed. The Air Nomads' pacifism was admirable, but there would be some cases where it was more hindrance than boon.

"They'll be fine, if you're worried about me killing someone." Kyoshi replied before turning her attention to the still recovering men of Chin. "Though if they give me reason, I might change my mind."

"W-we were just following orders…" the last soldier she had fought whimpered, cowering as Kyoshi's glare intensified.

"Your orders were to attack civilians and destroy their livelihoods," she snapped. "Do not use duty as a substitute for innocence, especially not around me." The man gave another whimper and shrank away from Kyoshi. Satisfied that the soldiers had been sufficiently cowed, she turned back to the Air Nomads.

"I'll finish up with the soldiers," she said. "Will you and Mai-Lin be needing any further assistance?" at this, the Airbender gave her an uneasy look.

"Well…" he started. "No one has seen Mai-Lin since we landed. She grabbed a bunch of water and ran off into the village… She put out a lot of the fires, though, so maybe she's just in a different part of the village." Kyoshi gave a small nod, but was stopped when she heard a short chuckle from the soldiers.

"What was that?" she asked. "Is there something funny about my friend missing?" there was a pause before another soldier, a stockier man in the front, spoke up.

"Guess those Waterbenders must have caught up with her." Kyoshi was silent, eyeing the man to see if he was lying. When she detected no lies, she stalked forward and hoisted him up by the collar of his uniform.

"What Waterbenders?" she growled. "What happened to my friend?"

"I-I don't know!" the man replied, panic trickling into his voice. "We weren't even supposed to take this town. Some Waterbenders came along and asked us to attack, something about a fugitive they were hunting. Th-they must have been talking about your friend." Kyoshi blinked, her grip weakening slightly.

"Wh-what?" she asked, more to herself than to the soldier. "Where? Where are they?"

"I-I don't know!" Kyoshi knew he was not lying, but her grip around his collar tightened all the same. Finally, she released the man, allowing him to drop to the ground and scurry back to his fellows.

"I am only going to say this once," she started, her voice low and controlled. "Get out of here. Flee to whatever dark corner of the world you crawled out of, and never speak of this again. Stay there and live whatever speck of life you still have in peace, for if I find you taking up arms against anyone ever again, I will kill you." There was another pause, the soldiers looking to one another as if trying to comprehend what Kyoshi had just said.

"You're trying my patience," she continued. "Leave now before I change my mind." The soldiers did not need a second reminder. Like one mass they hurried away from Kyoshi, some stopping only to shed their armor to run faster. Only when she was certain they were gone did she allow the tension within her to ease.

"… Avatar Kyoshi?" one of the Airbenders asked. "Are you alright?"

"… I'll be fine." Kyoshi said, her voice flat. "I just needed to focus for a moment." She took another short breath before turning back to the Airbenders. "Do you have enough people here to tend to the civilians?"

"I believe so," the leading Airbender replied. "If you're looking to follow your friend, we can help. They must not have gotten very far, so we might be able to follow them via Sky Bison."

"No," Kyoshi waved them off. "I appreciate the offer, but this is my conflict, not yours." One of the younger Nomads opened his mouth to speak, but Kyoshi cut him off. "It would be best if I travel with as few people as possible. Besides, a Sky Bison might be a little too visible if we were hoping to track them."

"… You have a fair point," the Airbender conceded. "What is your plan, then?"

"I need to get back to the Air Temple," Kyoshi said. "I will get Mai-Lin back from these kidnappers, but I just need the right mount to catch up."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I apologize for the delay in getting these chapters out. School's been pretty busy this semester.<strong>

**Anyway, stuff happened! a nice chunk of Mai-Lin's backstory shall be revealed... as soon as I can get more time to write.**

**Anyway, I don't own _Avatar_ or its related characters. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know. Also, if you like the story, check out _Counseling _for more Kyoshi stories, and the _Kyoshi Rising_ TvTropes Page (link is on my profile. Please contribute if you'd like)**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The further they went, Mai-Lin had slowly given up her attempts to break free. Her assailants were doing quite well in keeping her restrained, and she only burned more and more energy trying to overpower them.

There would be other times to break free. She just needed the right opportunity.

They had traveled west first, skirting along the side of the mountains. Not once did they stop their retreat, moving on even though the likelihood that they were being pursued was slim. _No,_ Mai-Lin thought. _Kyoshi has to have found out by now. She'll help me… right?_ With her focus taken away from struggling, her thoughts had drifted back to her friends; they never knew, so how would they react once they found out why she had left the Water Tribe?

She should have left when she had the chance.

As night began to fall, the pace of the Water Tribesmen had slowed. Mai-Lin could smell smoke through the trees, followed soon by the murmurs of dozens of men. _They really didn't want to risk this, did they?_ She scoffed; it would be like them to overreact to one person's bid for freedom.

Overreacting was what got her into this mess in the first place.

"Tell Ataneq we caught the girl," the leader of the group called. "Now we can finally get out of this place." There was a murmur of agreement from the others as Mai-Lin was dragged past, her eyes darting from one man to the next as she searched for familiar faces. Finding none, she turned her attention forward once again, as she was unceremoniously tossed into one of the larger tents.

At the far end of the tent was Ataneq, the Master Waterbender speaking with another man she did not recognize. His hair had greyed since the last time she had seen him, and his stature was ever so weakened, but he still possessed the same cold expression she had seen throughout her life. Cold, uncaring, just like the frozen wastes that surrounded the Northern Water Tribe.

"Well well, I suppose our little ploy worked," he mumbled, turning to face Mai-Lin and her captors. "Did her companions give you any trouble?"

"None, sir," the leader replied. "They were too busy dealing with the fires to pay much attention to us."

"Good." Ataneq turned his attention to Mai-Lin. "I wish to speak with the prisoner. Leave us." There was a pause before the Water Tribesmen began to file out of the tent, casting a few glances back at Mai-Lin as they passed. Ataneq did not speak again until he was certain the two were alone. "I doubt you will need your restraints, Mai-Lin."

With a quick wave of his hand, Ataneq drew the ice restraining Mai-Lin back to his hand. She let out a small gasp for air, brushing away any remaining ice particles as Ataneq continued. "If you had returned and admitted to your crimes like a normal, respectful girl, none of this would have happened."

"If you had actually listened to me instead of saying I was being selfish, I wouldn't have run away in the first place." Mai-Lin spat.

"You mistake my reason for ignorance, girl," Ataneq countered, his voice rising slightly. "Malik was a perfectly fine match, one that any young woman in her proper mind would be happy with-"

"And many were, except for me." Mai-Lin did not even flinch as a quick water whip struck her in the cheek.

"Don't think that you can just interrupt me, Mai-Lin." Ataneq growled. "I am not one of those Earth Kingdom barbarians you have no doubt been associating with."

"I have fallen in with better company than any of your so called nobles could ever provide." Mai-Lin shot back, turning to face Ataneq again. "I lived in the presence of the Fire Lord and his son, and even _they_ treated me as a person instead of… whatever you think I am."

"I hardly consider the affection of the Fire Nation to be a worthy aspiration." Ataneq crossed his arms. "You had every chance to become a respectable pillar of our people, and you threw it away for your own petty reasons."

"'Petty'?" Mai-Lin asked. "You think that speaking out against a cheating waste of skin is 'petty'? That defending myself from a madman is 'petty'?! Malik never cared for anyone but himself, much less me. I was just another prize in his family's vault, but you don't care about that, do you?"

"That's enough, Mai-Lin." Ataneq started, but Mai-Lin pressed on.

"All you ever cared about was that your position was secure, so you could be the one everyone admired and respected. Was that why you never listened to me? Were you really so eager for attention that you threw your own daughter to scum like Malik?" this time Mai-Lin could see the strike coming, raising her hand and channeling her energy so the water whip broke harmlessly against her forearm. However, she had no time to block the second strike, Ataneq sweeping his free hand across and knocking Mai-Lin back.

"I said that's enough!" Ataneq shouted as Mai-Lin gathered herself. "Don't mistake my actions for selfishness. Everything I have done, from betrothing you to Malik to capturing you here, I've done for your benefit. But now I see that you've allowed yourself to fall much further into the ways of barbarism and disrespect, I'm not even sure that I _can_ help you." Mai-Lin glared at Ataneq, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" he asked. "No defiant words? No denial of the crimes you've committed?"

"… I have nothing more to say to you, Father." Mai-Lin said, her voice low. "You have no idea what you've done to me, but not even you can keep me held forever."

"Perhaps not." Ataneq countered, eyes narrowing. "But even with my influence, you'll be lucky if you don't spend the rest of your life in prison." Mai-Lin said nothing, merely glaring at Ataneq as he moved further back into the tent. "I would discourage you from trying to escape. We are miles from the nearest settlement, and my men should be able to catch you before some beast does." Mai-Lin's hands tightened, her face flushing with anger as she watched Ataneq. Her eyes darted towards what remained of her restraints, the water droplets slowly evaporating in the warmth of the tent.

No… there was no point in expending more energy in a fight she could not win, not without an unimaginable amount of luck. With a huff she turned away, finding a spot as far away from Ataneq as she could before sitting down, hands still balled into fists.

She was not strong enough to fight. But Mai-Lin was more than willing to be patient.

…

Isra had picked up Mai-Lin's scent shortly after they had cleared the mountains. Kyoshi spurred her on, the shirshu charging through the forest in pursuit of the Waterbender and her captors. Kyoshi stayed slow, her hands firmly wrapped around Isra's reins so she would not fall as they picked up speed.

Returning to the temple had been a flurry of activity. Beyond saddling Isra for the trip and collecting her face paint, Kyoshi had no time to stop for anyone. The only people she did speak to were Master Samten and Sun, just so they would know what had happened and possibly help her if something went wrong.

Though stealth would be key. Kyoshi had headed out alone soon after, not even waiting for her face paint to dry.

"How much further, girl?" she called over the wind. Isra's only reply was a series of snorts, but that was enough for Kyoshi. Kyoshi pulled back on Isra's reins, the shirshu slowing as they reached a small rise in the forest. Above the trees Kyoshi could see faint wisps of smoke, though she was still too far away to see the camp itself.

"We'll have to move quietly from here," she whispered, stroking Isra's jaw as she bade her to follow. "I'll need you to wait at the edge of the camp. These kidnappers might be good fighters, and I need you to be ready." Isra gave a growl of confirmation, and the two started off through the woods towards the camp. The going was easier than Kyoshi had assumed, the brightness of the full moon easily illuminating her path.

Kyoshi stopped as she spotted the glow of fire, dozens of faint shapes passing around it. Creeping forward, she peaked around a nearby tree, scanning the area between her and the camp for any signs of a sentry. There, crouched in the dark, she could see a man dressed in a dark blue outfit, armed with a short spear and a pair of knives. _Water Tribesmen?_

Kyoshi hesitated. Mai-Lin had only told her a little about Waterbending, but one small fact lingered in her mind: as Firebenders were empowered by the sun, so too did Waterbenders draw strength from the moon. If these men were Water Tribe, and there were Waterbenders among them, Kyoshi's fight would be that much more difficult.

"Isra," she whispered, waiting until the shirshu gave a grunt in response. "Go out and take down as many of the sentries as you can find. Try not to kill anyone though." Isra gave another grunt, Kyoshi not looking away from the camp as the shirshu departed. Once she was certain Isra was on her way, Kyoshi rose up and strode towards the camp, fans held out to her side. This caught the attention of the first sentry, who quickly grabbed his weapons before turning to face her.

"Hey, who are you?" he called "What do you think you're-" Kyoshi snapped her right fan open and flicked it towards the man, a stone shooting from the ground and striking him in the face. As the man crumpled to the ground, Kyoshi darted into the camp, ducking behind a small pile of supplies as she surveyed the camp.

The camp was arranged in a circular pattern, centered around a large, ornate tent. Several more guards sat huddled near a fire in front of the tent, muttering to themselves and passing around plates of food. Two larger men stood guard in front of the main tent, eyes darting across the camp in search of potential intruders. _Mai-Lin might be in there… _she thought, pausing before ducking to another piece of cover. _I'll just need to make sure before I blow my cover._

Kyoshi moved along, sticking close to the ground. None of the Water Tribesmen seemed to notice her, too focused on their food and warmth to pay much attention to the rest of the camp. Once she was certain she was out of sight of the main tent, Kyoshi allowed herself to move more freely, rising up and quickening her pace as she searched for information.

"What's this?" Kyoshi whipped around as a younger Water Tribesman stepped out of his tent. Before he could raise an alarm, Kyoshi lunged forward and tackled the man back into his tent, one hand clamped around his face to muffle his screaming.

"I'm only going to ask this once," she growled, pushing down on the man to keep him from wriggling out of her grasp. "Tell me what I want to know, and I won't hurt you too badly. Did you kidnap a Water Tribe Girl earlier today?" the man whimpered in response. Her glare intensifying, Kyoshi raised her free hand and allowed a plume of flame to form around it. "Do you want me to hurt you? Where is my friend?!"

"… Center tent." The man squeaked. "Master Ataneq has her in the center tent."

"Thank you." Kyoshi let the fire around her hand to burn out before delivering a quick strike to the man's head, just enough to knock him out. That task complete, Kyoshi slipped back outside, crouching down again as she made her way towards the back of the center tent.

Once again, the guards did not notice her. She was just about to move on when a third man stepped from the tent, an older man dressed in a more fine blue than the others. His graying hair was tied back in a ponytail, allowing Kyoshi to get a good look at his cold, blue eyes. The other men stood at attention when he appeared, and from the pouches slung at his hip Kyoshi guessed he was the "Master Ataneq" the other Tribesman had mentioned.

Kyoshi would need to be extra careful in this.

Ataneq moved off to speak to the rest of the gathered Water Tribesmen, and that was when Kyoshi moved. She darted towards the rear of the tent, stopping again to make sure she had not made too much noise. Confident that she was still undetected, she unfurled her fan once more and scraped away at the tent, just enough to make a hole she could rip through the canvas.

After making a suitably sized hole, Kyoshi squeezed into the tent. Mai-Lin was on the far side of the tent, curled up in a ball as if sleeping. "Mai-Lin!" Kyoshi whispered, just enough to catch the Waterbender's attention.

"Kyoshi?" Mai-Lin rolled into a seated position before turning towards Kyoshi. "I know you'd find me."

"It's a lot easier with a shirshu to help," Kyoshi replied. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Mai-Lin got to her feet and hurried towards Kyoshi. "We need to hurry; my father will be back any minute, and he won't take kindly to intruders."

"… Your father?" Kyoshi asked.

"I'll explain later, really I will," Mai-Lin all but pushed Kyoshi back out the hole. "But we really need to hurry if we're going to get out of here fast enough. Where's Isra?"

"Just outside camp." Kyoshi said. "We'll go out a ways before we meet up with her." Mai-Lin nodded, falling in step behind Kyoshi as the two made their way towards the edge of camp.

They did not get far, for as Kyoshi crossed towards another line of tents a large jet of water raced out and struck her in the side. The blow was enough to knock her fans from her hands and send Kyoshi tumbling into the next tent, canvas and wooden poles clattering around her. Kyoshi let out a groan of pain, shaking her head a few times to regain some semblance of feeling.

As Kyoshi pulled herself up on her knees, she could see that Ataneq and his followers had already gathered. The Master Waterbender recalled his weapons, stepping between Kyoshi and Mai-Lin while several other men held the Water Tribe girl back. Kyoshi took a short moment to catch her breath before rising back to her feet, turning to face her opponent.

"I should have known that you would attempt some form of escape, Mai-Lin," Ataneq said, not even looking towards Mai-Lin. "And clever of your friend, sneaking around like that; were I a bit less attentive you could have escaped." Kyoshi was silent for a moment, eyes darting back and forth between Ataneq and Mai-Lin.

"Let her go." She growled, stepping from the ruins of the tent.

"I cannot do that," Ataneq replied, eyes narrowing. "This woman is a wanted fugitive from the Water Tribe, an attempted murderer who maimed a respectable man." Kyoshi's breath caught for a moment as Ataneq continued. "Whatever you see her as is nothing but a lie. Surely the intelligent choice would be to abandon false loyalties such as this." There was a long silence, the only sound coming from Kyoshi's gloves as she clenched and unclenched her hands. Her eyes drifted back to Mai-Lin, who had paused from her struggles and had all but sagged forward.

"Kyoshi," Mai-Lin said, voice quivering. "That's not the truth. You don't know what I had to do."

"Don't try to twist someone else to your favor," Ataneq barked, turning slightly towards Mai-Lin. "You are in no position to win 'freedom' that way." Mai-Lin only glared at Ataneq as he turned his attention back to Kyoshi. "Now then, this is a matter of the Northern Water Tribe, not… whatever it is you follow. Leave now, and there shall be no ill will between us."

"Kyoshi, please!" Mai-Lin cried out, trying and failing to break away from the men holding her. "You know me. I'm not some criminal, I-I'm your friend."

"… That's the thing," Kyoshi replied, looking towards the ground. "I _don't _know you. I've been curious about your past, why you always seem hesitant to contact your family… Now, I think I see why." She looked back up at Ataneq. "Why did she do it?"

"Kyoshi!" Mai-Lin cried out again, but Kyoshi tried to pay her no mind.

"Why did Mai-Lin commit the acts that you said she did?" she asked, reaching out with her energy. "She must have had a reason. You're her father, and her would-be captor, so tell me why she would try and kill a man?"

"I told you that this is a matter for the Water Tribe only." Ataneq's eyes narrowed. "You need not bother yourself with such things as motive."

"Mai-Lin is my friend," Kyoshi countered, her voice rising. "I have every right to worry for her safety; if a close friend of yours were called forth, you would want to know why they would commit whatever act that drew attention. Tell me why she is being accused, and I will be on my way." There was another pause. Ataneq was silent, but Mai-Lin still struggled on, Kyoshi detecting the short sound of forming sobs.

"… If that is how you are willing to deal with this, very well." Ataneq adjusted his posture before continuing. "She attacked the man in a fit of rage. He was a good, respectable man, but she was tempted away from him and allowed her anger to boil over. Fortunately she was untrained, or else she would have succeeded." There was a pause. Kyoshi felt a small tremor within her energy, frowning slightly as she recalled it.

"Well?" Ataneq asked, one eyebrow raised. "Are you satisfied? Now be on your way, and may we never cross paths again."

"… You only gave me partial truths," Kyoshi started, firming up her stance. "I cannot leave on that. What is it that you're hiding?" at this, Ataneq scoffed.

"You accuse _me_, a respected Master of the Water Tribe, of hiding the truth?" he asked, sliding his right foot back slightly. _Is he going to fight me over this?_

"There are some things that you haven't told me." Kyoshi slid her own foot back. "Why not let Mai-Lin tell her part of the story. That should set the record straight."

"Of course, so you can take any excuse to get your accomplice back." Ataneq glared at Kyoshi. "I suggest you leave now, girl. There is nothing for you here."

"No," Kyoshi replied, sliding her foot back. "Only my friend." With that she launched herself forward on a blast of air, a fireball forming around her fist as she hurtled towards Ataneq. The Waterbender sidestepped the charge, forming a jet of water that slammed into Kyoshi's stomach before she could change her momentum. Kyoshi tumbled away, but now she was able to regain her footing and slide to a stop before she struck any more objects.

As Kyoshi got back to her feet, Ataneq leapt forward, swinging two tendrils of water down towards her head. Kyoshi quickly shoved her left hand downward, springing out of the attack's reach on a gust of air. Once she landed, she thrust her elbows downward before punching forward, a column of earth launching towards Ataneq. The Master Waterbender stepped backward and lashed out again, Kyoshi barely dodging as a razor sharp icicle passed mere centimeters from her face. She ducked away as Ataneq struck again, sweeping her arms around to create a solid wall of fire and block the next series of attacks.

"Your ability to Bend multiple Elements betrays your identity, Avatar," Ataneq said, drawing more water from the pouches at his side. "But your technique is rough, unrefined. But then, what would I expect from an Earthbender?" Kyoshi said nothing, instead sliding back into a looser pose. Ataneq launched another jet of water, but Kyoshi deftly sidestepped the attack. The next one forced her to vault backwards, a small gust of air being more than enough to keep her aloft. Briefly her hand brushed against the ground, and with another push she flicked her hand towards her opponent, a wave of earth rolling forward and shattering Ataneq's footing. Kyoshi landed upright and spun, kicking out two fireballs towards her opponent. Ataneq swatted the first away, but the second clipped his shoulder, knocking him back and burning the edge of his robes.

Kyoshi took the time her attack had bought to advance, tearing a boulder from the ground in preparation for Ataneq's next move. Ataneq wasted no time, whipping another jet of water towards her as she jumped away. Kyoshi raised the boulder up to intercept the attack, the stone exploding into a shower of dust from the force of the attack. Kyoshi twisted her hands around and struck downward, a wall of earth rising up to deflect the next jet. Ataneq was not deterred, sweeping his hands left and smashing the pillar to pieces with a powerful strike, the tip of which clipped Kyoshi and knocked her back again.

Now it was Ataneq's turn to advance. The Waterbender unleashed a flurry of attacks, ranging from strong bursts of water to break Kyoshi's defenses to smaller ice attacks to keep her moving and unable to counter. Kyoshi was slowly pushed back, leaving behind a trail of broken shields and scorched earth as she deflected as many strikes as she could. One jet of water went high, Kyoshi ducking towards the ground before kicking out with a burst of air. Ataneq easily vaulted the attack and struck down, Kyoshi rolling out of the way as the water whips shattered the earth beneath her.

"You were a fool to think to challenge me," Ataneq called as he deflected a Firebending attack from Kyoshi. "I have been a Master Waterbender since before you were born, and the Moon is on my side. And there you are, fighting with barely manageable skills against a cause you know to be just."

"Speaking in half-truths is not justice," Kyoshi countered, jumping away and forming another earth shield. "If you are as respectable as you say you are, then you would know better than to hide from the Avatar."

"If you knew your place you would learn not to pry!" Ataneq broke through Kyoshi's shield, but she had managed to dodge out of the way. "For all the power you possess, you are still one person. Do you think you can control the world like the dictators and fools your nation produces?"

"I know that my place is not to rule." Kyoshi thrust her hands forward, a beam of fire evaporating the oncoming water strike. "But if I cannot see justice fulfilled, then what kind of Avatar would I be?" Ataneq had no immediate answer, instead twisting a wall of water around him before sending dozens of icicles downrange towards Kyoshi. A burst of Airbending was enough to get her out of the way, but only brought her into the path of Ataneq's next attack, a concentrated burst of water that drove the air from her lungs.

Kyoshi tumbled away, channeling her energy into her limbs to deflect as much damage as possible. She skilled across the ground before another tent broke her roll, the structure collapsing into a misshapen pile. With a groan Kyoshi pulled herself back up, Spying Ataneq as he stalked forward.

"Have you finished with your struggles, girl?" he asked, calling forth more water for an attack. "I don't want to be labeled as a man who killed the Avatar, but if you keep fighting me that may very well occur." Kyoshi got back to her feet, firming her stance up again. "Of course, your Earth Kingdom stubbornness would lead you to continue on. In any other case, I would find that admirable, but for now it is only trying."

Kyoshi's jaw tightened. Her energy was fine, but her attacks had become unfocused to the point of predictability. Ataneq did not appear to be willing to let up soon, and with the moon empowering him he was in every position to continue the fight. He might not have been able to wear her down, but she would not be able to break through his defenses so easily.

Kyoshi was prepared to call forth another strike, only to be interrupted by the familiar groan of a Sky Bison. Those assembled looked up as Master Samten and Tashi landed between the two combatants. The Master Airbender quickly dismounted before taking a moment to size up both fighters.

"Are you alright, Kyoshi?" he asked, turning his attention towards her.

"I've suffered worse," Kyoshi replied, giving Samten a short nod of confirmation before continuing. "These are the man who kidnapped Mai-Lin."

"Are they now?" Samten asked before turning towards Ataneq. "Is there a reason why you would disrespect an Airbender's hospitality and lure those that seek refuge away from a place of sanctuary?"

"We could have avoided this if you would have been more cooperative," Ataneq shot back. "I respect your wisdom, Airbender, but this is a matter that concerns the Water Tribe only. I suggest you stand aside and allow me to do my job."

"You violated the sanctuary of an Air Temple, all but destroyed a village of innocents with your meddling, and you have possibly injured one of my students," Samten's eyes narrowed. "All of this makes your actions my concern. Please let Mai-Lin go, so that we can confirm that your actions were just."

"I said this was none of your concern!" Ataneq growled. "I will not have you forestall proper judgment!" Ataneq lashed out, a stream of water hurling towards Samten.

Or rather, where Samten had been standing. The Airbender had launched himself into the air with ease, twisting his hands around to calmly control his descent. This only seemed to anger Ataneq, who attacked one again with a series of water whips and jets. Samten all but danced away from the attacks, twisting and ducking around each strike with the utmost serenity. The only "aggressive" Airbending moves he made were small flicks and shields, just enough to divert Ataneq's attacks.

Kyoshi wanted to move, but found herself caught watching Samten and Ataneq battle. The grace and calm that the Airbender projected as he ducked and weaved away from the Waterbender's attacks. Every dodge seemed to only frustrate Ataneq, his earlier composure whittling away with each failed strike. A quick glance showed that the other Water Tribesmen had likewise been distracted; even Mai-Lin had paused from her struggles to watch the fight unfold.

As the fight began to move further into the camp, Kyoshi was snapped from her awe. _I need to get Mai-Lin away._ Kyoshi darted forward, sweeping her hands back before launching a current of air towards the girl's captors. It was enough to knock most of the Water Tribesmen off balance, allowing Kyoshi to take the remainder down with a few well-placed strikes.

"Are you hurt?" Kyoshi asked.

"No," Mai-Lin replied, her voice surprisingly flat. "Where's Isra? We need to get out of here before my father knows what's happening."

"I'll get her attention," Kyoshi turned away from Mai-Lin land let out a high whistle. There was a pause before Isra came crashing through the tents, pulling to a stop in front of Mai-Lin.

"Isra," Kyoshi called as she helped Mai-Lin up into the saddle. "Can you smell the Waterbender Master Samten is fighting?" Isra sniffed for a moment, then replied with a short grunt. "Good. We'll take him down so Master Samten can get away. I'll make sure no one attack you." Isra bobbed her head, turning towards the fighting masters before charging. Kyoshi gave herself a boost of Airbending to catch up, not before recovering her fans from where they had been knocked away.

Masters Samten and Ataneq were too focused on their own fight to notice Isra's approach. Just as Samten dodged out of the way of another strike, Isra leapt over one of the destroyed tents, her tongue lashing out and striking Ataneq between his shoulders. The Waterbender seized up for a moment before collapsing, his entire body going rigid from the shirshu's poison. Kyoshi vaulted the fallen Waterbender before giving herself one more boost to get onto Isra's back, seizing her reins and giving Isra one more urging on.

The three ducked into the forest, vanishing from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got some time to finish this chapter. Yay.<strong>

**There were a few things that did not make this chapter that are going to show up later. Let it be known that this isn't the last we'll see of Ataneq.**

**Next chapter we'll get Mai-Lin's side of the story. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Isra's footfalls and panting were the only sounds Mai-Lin could hear as Kyoshi led them further away from the Water Tribe camp. It had taken some time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness once again, but she knew she did not have to worry; Isra's smell never wavered because of such things as poor lighting, and she would not allow them to get lost so easily.

_To think, I'm actually more comfortable around something like a shirshu than I've been around my own people._

"It'll be a while before we can get back to the temple," Kyoshi called from upfront. "We'll have to find some place to stop for the night and rest."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mai-Lin countered. "The others could catch up with us while we slept."

"I don't think they will," Kyoshi pulled back on Isra's reins, the shirshu slowing to a trot as they reached a small break in the trees. "Isra stung your father with her venom. Remember how long it took me to shake it off after I attacked Chin, even with your help? Unless he brought a few master healers along with him, he should be in poor condition to pursue us for some time and we'll be back at the Air Temple by then."

"He… he's no healer," Mai-Lin mumbled. Kyoshi gave a short nod and pulled Isra to a stop. The Avatar quickly dismounted, forming a small plume of fire in her hand as Mai-Lin struggled down Isra's back.

"This should be a good place to stop," Kyoshi said once Mai-Lin had gotten to the ground. "I'll go search for some good wood to make a fire. Stay close to Isra until I come back." Mai-Lin merely gave a short nod as Kyoshi started off into the woods, the flame in her hand flickering in the dark. A breeze swept in from the north, causing Mai-Lin to shiver and draw closer to Isra.

"Was it like this where you were born?" she asked, hoping to distract her thoughts for a little longer. "It was always cold up in the North, but I don't think you ever get used to wind chill." Isra merely gave a snort before plopping down on her haunches. "… I'm still trying to understand how Kyoshi understands you." Isra gave no reply, and Mai-Lin merely sighed before slumping up against the beast's side. The breeze had died down now, but the air around Mai-Lin was still rather chilly. Even the warmth of Isra's fur did little to stop much of the cold.

Soon, though, Mai-Lin spotted the light of Kyoshi's fire heading back towards her. The other girl had a large stack of wood slung under her arm, her left hand still free to light the path ahead of her.

"It's a bit wet out here," she said, dropping the wood in front of her. "But I think these won't be too soaked to use." Mai-Lin gave a short nod as Kyoshi set to work setting up the camp fire. Mai-Lin would have offered to help, but her energy was still recovering from the fight earlier, and Kyoshi seemed more than capable of doing it herself. Silently she watched as her friend finished up, flicking her hand down to engulf the wood in flames.

"I never said this before, but this is so much easier with Firebending." Kyoshi sat down across from Mai-Lin, pulling her gloves off to better warm her hands. "I remember when my father would take my sister, brother, and me out to pick mushrooms in spring, how we'd have to camp out in the forest in order to collect as many as possible, since they spread out during the night. Sometimes it was so wet, it would almost be morning before we managed to get a fire started."

"I… I wouldn't know about that," Mai-Lin shuffled in place for a moment before continuing. "Wood is rather rare up in the North; we have to take extra care of what we have or else we'd end up freezing to death." Kyoshi gave a short nod, gazing into the fire for a moment before Mai-Lin continued.

"Kyoshi?"

"Yes, Mai-Lin?"

"I know this has been a… sensitive topic for you," she started. "But… What were your parents like? Did they treat you well?" there was a long pause, Kyoshi resting her chin on her hand before speaking.

"I… I suppose they did." She said. "It was always a bit different for me; I was the only Earthbender born to our village since my mother was a child, so I suppose they didn't always know what to do with me." Kyoshi leaned back slightly before continuing. "But I think they treated me fairly. If I was bad, they punished me, but never to excess, and they always talked with me later so I'd know they still loved me." There was another pause before Kyoshi spoke again. "I suppose that's not much comfort, is it?"

"No, it's… refreshing." Mai-Lin gave a small sigh. "Refreshing that not everyone has to go through some of the things I've seen."

"Is that why your father tried to kidnap you?" Kyoshi asked.

"… Maybe." Mai-Lin leaned forward, staring back into the dancing flames as she continued. "In the Northern Water Tribe, boys are desired for children. A man has a son, and the boy will be able to carry on his name and profession, especially if he's a Waterbender. My father spent years building up a 'good name' for himself, and what better way to firmly establish his prestige among the upper class than by having a son to continue his name as a Waterbending master? Well, he got me instead."

"You don't have to think of it that way," Kyoshi started. "There's so many good things about you; surely your father would be proud of them."

"In a rational world, you'd be right, but I lived in the Northern Water Tribe." Mai-Lin took her eyes away from the fire. "It was so long ago, but I… I can still remember. He treated me like I was… damaged, like my very existence was somehow wrong. He never held me, never told me stories or took me on trips, he never even saw it worth his effort to punish me if I did something wrong.

"It got worse when it turned out I was a Waterbender. I was so happy, looping that little bubble around my hand. 'Dad will be happy too,' I thought. 'He'll teach me and I'll be a great Waterbender.' If I had known then what I know now, I might have spared myself a little pain…"

…

_Mai-Lin sprinted down the hall of her house as fast as her legs could carry, but not too fast lest her bubble collapse. Dad would be in his study, probably, but he could spare a little time to see her Bending._

_ "Dad!" Mai-Lin called, charging into the room. "Dad! Look what I can do!"_

_ "Mai-Lin," her father started, his voice as harsh as ever. Mai-Lin backed up a bit, but did not allow her energy to fall. "What have I told you about interrupting me while I'm working?"_

_ "I'm… I'm sorry." Mai-Lin mumbled before perking up again. "But look what I can do!" Mai-Lin held her hands out before waving them back and forth, passing the small bubble between her palms. Her smile widening, she looked back up to her father. "See, Dad? I'm a Waterbender, just like you!" there was a long pause, Mai-Lin's smile wavering as she watched her father. He seemed… upset. Why would Dad be upset? Mai-Lin was a Waterbender, and now she could learn about everything he knew._

_ "Go finish up your chores, Mai-Lin." he said finally, turning away from her and back to his work._

_ "B-but I'm a Waterbender," Mai-Lin protested. "Aren't you happy? You can teach me all sorts of things now, and your Waterbending is really-"_

_ "Mai-Lin, you are still interrupting my work," he snapped, Mai-Lin flinching back slightly. "Even if I wanted to, I could not teach you the kind of Waterbending I know. Talk to your mother, and she will take you to the healers for proper lessons. Now go finish your chores, and don't interrupt me like that again." Mai-Lin's hands closed slowly, the bubble she had been playing with falling to the ground with a small splash. Tears began to well in her eyes, but she did her best to keep them under control._

_ "… Y-yes." She said finally, turning away and shuffling towards the door._

_ "Yes what?" her father asked. "Don't tell me you have forgotten your manners, young lady."_

_ "… Yes Father."_

_ "Much better. Make sure that you remove the water from the floor."_

…

"That's…" Kyoshi started. "That's… Why would he even say something like that!?" she cried.

"Things are different in the Northern Water Tribe," Mai-Lin countered.

"But to just dismiss you like that. That's just… just…" Kyoshi tossed her hands in her air, crying out in frustration. "You're an amazing Waterbender, and he just shut you out like that? Even if you weren't learning the same techniques as he was, he should have taken pride in your skills."

"I don't think he ever accepted that his firstborn was both a Waterbender and a girl; maybe he just saw it as the greatest trick the universe could play on him." Mai-Lin sighed, leaning back against Isra. "So, I was given training as a healer, and I was really god at it; I was the top of my class for several years, and I even treated the Chief's son for frostbite once. Nothing won my father over, though, and once my brother was born and showed signs of being a Waterbender as well it was as if I didn't even exist… Well, it was like that until I was old enough to marry off."

"Marry off," Kyoshi repeated. "I'm surprised they still do arranged marriages in a place like the Northern Water Tribe; I thought it was something only little backwaters like my village did."

"Your village?" there was a pause before Mai-Lin spoke again. "Were you…?"

"No." Kyoshi shook her head. "My parents discussed it, and there were a few boys I fancied, but since I found out I was the Avatar marriage has been the last thing on my mind. My sister was betrothed to a man when I was ten, but… let's just say I'm not the only person in my family who hates storms." There was another long pause as Mai-Lin thought about what Kyoshi had said. She did not get long before Kyoshi spoke again. "Sorry, I was getting sidetracked. What happened next?"

"Well…" Mai-Lin sighed again. "I had thought that since my father was so disinterested in the rest of my life, he would not care who I ended up marrying. Oh, how wrong I was…"

…

_"A-Are you serious?!" Mai-Lin gasped, trying and failing to fight back a smile._

_ "Yes, of course I am,"Anik replied, smiling before offering the betrothal necklace again, "I love you, Mai-Lin; you're beautiful, a skilled Waterbender, you listen to me when I go off on tangents," Mai-Lin giggled as Anik continued. "I honestly can't think of anyone else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. So, do you want to marry me?"_

_ "Yes, of course!" Mai-Lin threw her arms around Anik, pulling him into a tight hug. "Of course… Have your parents spoken with mine yet?" at this, Anik's face fell, but only slightly._

_ "They've been meaning to…" he started. "You know how busy they are, how much work they have to put in every day."_

_ "I know." Mai-Lin gave Anik a reassuring smile. "But I can speak with my parents. I'm sure my mother at least will be more than happy to get out a little and discuss an engagement."_

_ "And your father? You told me how hard-nosed he can be."_

_ "He's been in a better mood lately," Mai-Lin offered. "I'm sure my mother and I can turn him around."_

_ "Good." There was a pause before the two chuckled. "You know, for a minute there I didn't know if you'd say yes."_

_ "Well that's silly," Mai-Lin countered, giving Anik a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you, and I wouldn't give up on you just because you surprised me."_

_ "Good to hear." Anik broke from Mai-Lin's embrace before continuing. "I've got to go. You'll speak with your parents tonight?"_

_ "Of course," Mai-Lin provided Anik another smile. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Anik gave Mai-Lin a short nod before departing. Once he was gone, Mai-Lin took a moment to marvel at the betrothal necklace in her hand. It was a beautiful thing, a small carving of the moon rising above the ocean, full of smooth lines and depressions that did not show many of the usual signs of carving. _Anik must have spent a long time carving this_¸ she thought, smiling as she closed her hand around it and turned back towards home. It was dark out, with few people milling through the streets or around the canals, but Mai-Lin did not mind. It gave her some room to move around, to all but skip as she made her way back home._

_ "Mom? Mom?" she called as she passed through the threshold. "Mom, there's something I need to ask you-" She stopped. Her parents were standing in the main hall, joined by two men it took a moment to recognize. The elder was Petuwaq, one of the Chief's financial ministers, and the younger was his son Malik. Mai-Lin paused for a moment before composing herself and calming her energy. "I am sorry. I did not know we had guests."_

_ "We were actually discussing you, Mai-Lin," Her father started, giving Mai-Lin a smile. _He never smiles. _"I have just entered in an agreement with Petuwaq to give you to his son in marriage."_

_ It was as if the ceiling had collapsed on her. Mai-Lin's composure all but broke, the smallest shred of her training all that held her back from total breakdown. "W-what?"_

_ "My son is a fine man," Petuwaq started. "He's strong, a skilled warrior, and has a shrewed mind about him. He will make a good husband for you." Mai-Lin's jaw worked for a moment, her brain trying and failing to come up with a good response._

_ "I…" she stammered. "I can't…" This did not appear to be the answer her father was looking for. His smile vanished, and he quickly moved towards Mai-Lin._

_ "Apologies, Petuwaq," he said, grabbing Mai-Lin by the arm and leading her towards a side room. "I need to speak to my daughter in private." Mai-Lin did not get to see Petuwaq's response before she was led from sight._

_ "Father, I can't marry this man." Mai-Lin hissed._

_ "Mai-Lin, I do not need one of your excuses right now," Ataneq snapped. "Accepting this proposal will not only put our family into more prominent light, but it will also give you a chance to make something of your life beyond simple procedures at the healing house."_

_ "But I barely know him!" Mai-Lin countered. "And what does our standing have to do with anything? Aren't we well off enough already?"_

_ "There will just be some things you will never understand, Mai-Lin." Ataneq sighed before continuing. "Go back inside, apologize to Petuwaq and Malik, and accept his proposal."_

_ "I can't," Mai-Lin replied. "Anik already proposed to me tonight, and I intend to accept." There was a long pause at her father regarded her with a look of outrage._

_ "Anik," he repeated. "Isn't he that fisherman's son you've been following like some woman of the streets?"_

_ "I'll have you know that his father is a builder," Mai-Lin shot back. "That is a respectable position, is it not?"_

_ "No," Ataneq shook his head. "I will not have my daughter married off to some peasant laborer. Tomorrow you will go down and refuse his proposal."_

_ "No, I won't." Mai-Lin's hands tightened as she continued. "I refuse to marry a man I don't know, much less love. Have you ever thought that maybe I want to do something for my _own_ life instead of furthering yours?"_ _Mai-Lin had little time to react before her father's palm struck her cheek, the slap echoing through the small room. Her hand rushed to her face, trying to lessen the pain, while Ataneq spoke._

_ "I never thought that I would bring up such a selfish girl like you, Mai-Lin," he said. "You need to realize that there are more important things in your life than your own personal pleasure. Now go out there and accept the proposal, or I shall take matters into my own hands and make sure that peasant is in no position to object to your true wishes."_

_ "You…" Mai-Lin started, fighting back tears in her eyes. "You can't do that!"_

_ "I can, and I will. Now go."_

…

"… And you did?" Mai-Lin gave a weak nod at Kyoshi's question.

"That was the first time my father had ever struck me. I had never seen him do that to anyone besides a wayward student. I… I didn't know what to think." She looked up to where Kyoshi was sitting. Surprisingly, the Avatar was seated in a meditative positon, her hands folded neatly in her lap and her face a model of calm and control. But Mai-Lin could still see Kyoshi's eyes, and she could see fire blazing behind them.

"I accepted Malik's proposal, and had to turn down Anik. Poor boy; I must have broken his heart when I said I couldn't marry him." She looked away. "I would have been happier if I hadn't said no to him… Malik was not a good husband; he drank, he gambled, he'd be away for days at a time, and he just treated me as if I wasn't even there."

"And I take it that things did not improve with your father?"

"No. When I caught Malik in bed with another woman, my father thought that I had made the story up to provide any excuse for a divorce." Mai-Lin shivered. "I thought about running away several times, but I could never bring myself to do it."

"But you did, though," Kyoshi offered. "Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here telling me about this."

"But you said it yourself," Mai-Lin looked up at Kyoshi. "You don't know me. You don't know what drove me to finally running away, or why my father decided to come and force me back to the North."

"He said you attacked someone," Kyoshi shook her head. "I know he was saying half truths, but-"

"He was right." Mai-Lin closed her eyes, trying her best to quell the storm of emotions rising within her. "I'm a fugitive from the Northern Water Tribe… because I almost killed my Malik."

…

_Mai-Lin pressed herself up against the sink, as if it would distance her from Malik as he lay bleeding on the floor. The knife he had attacked her with was missing, probably hiding somewhere when he dropped it. The cut on Mai-Lin's arm was still bleeding, but her mind was too much of a flurry to focus on that._

_ It had started bad enough; Malik had returned home drunk, again, and demanded more. When she had refused, he got violent. Mai-Lin had not even realized ice claws had formed along her fingers until she had all by torn Malik's throat out._

He's dying…_ she thought. _He's dying, and I'm the one they'll hold responsible._ They would not be entirely wrong; she _was_ the one that actually struck him. Maybe she could plead self defense…_

No… Not after all the trouble I've had, _she thought, before paling at a thought. _My father… if no one else blames me, _he _will. And his influence…_ reason died, panic reigned supreme. She needed to get out. She needed to leave the Water Tribe._

_ For where? The Earth Kingdom? With the states fighting against one another, and no Avatar to be found, the Earth Kingdom was a fairly dismal prospect. The Fire Nation wouldn't do either, for obvious reasons._

_ That just left the far south. She would never make it that far… would she?_

_ No, she could make it. She just needed to leave now; get as far away as possible before anyone found out. She turned towards the door, ready to slip out into the night and disappear, but stopped._

_ Malik was still bleeding on the floor. As deplorable as he was, letting him die like that seemed unfair, and would only create more problems for everyone, not just her. She hesitated for a moment, hands clenching and unclenching as her brain worked on what to do. Finally, some of the tension ebbed away as she kneeled, drawing some of the water she had used to defend herself over Malik's bleeding throat._

_ "I did not mean to hurt you," she whispered as she healed the man. "But living with you has been absolute hell, for both of us I'm sure. You might still have a chance at living the life you want… and maybe we will never have to see each other again." Malik gurgled some faint response as Mai-Lin finished her healing. Her task complete, she stood and looked towards her room, her mid running over what supplies she could take on her journey._

_ That night would be the last time she would stand within the Northern Water Tribe's borders._

…

"… By the time anyone realized what had happened, I had already stowed away on a trader headed south. I jumped ship at the first Earth Kingdom port I could find and started wandering." Mai-Lin looked back towards the slowly dying fire. "You can probably finish the rest." There was a long pause, Kyoshi joining Mai-Lin as they stared into the flickering flames. Mai-Lin cast a quick glance up at the Avatar, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"… I wish you had told me sooner." She said finally. "Maybe I could have helped you. Maybe we could have stayed at one of the other Air Temples and then your father would not have been able to find you."

"Kyoshi, there isn't much you could have done," Mai-Lin looked up at her friend. "I know what I did, and I can't change that. I didn't meant for you or anyone else to get dragged into my own problems."

"But I'm here now, and I don't intend on backing down," Kyoshi's eyes narrowed. "I don't just mean that as an Earthbender, or even the Avatar. You are my friend, Mai-Lin; no matter what challenges you face I will always be there to help you however I can. Your father tried to force you to be something that you aren't; well, now he has all of us to stand against him." Mai-Lin remained silent, her jaw tightening again. It was a nice sentiment, to know that Kyoshi was ready to stand by her side, but Kyoshi was the Avatar; the last thing she needed was to be drawn away from her mission to bring balance to the world.

_But then…_ she thought. _Aren't there other forms of balance to be found?_

"Thank you for hearing me out, Kyoshi." Mai-Lin said finally, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I… I think I just need a little more time."

"I understand." Kyoshi slid her gloves back on before rising. "I'll take first watch. We'll leave early tomorrow so we can get back to the Temple before your father catches up with us." Mai-Lin gave a short nod, punctuated by a snort from Isra as the shirshu shifted to sleep. Mai-Lin watched as Kyoshi circled the campsite, tracing her feet across the ground as if to find hidden leylines of energy.

Maybe having the Avatar watching over her was not a bad prospect. Maybe now, she had a chance to build her life back up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this took me a lot longer than I had hoped it would.<strong>

**My main distraction was that I've been trying to get an original universe off the ground, and that's been a major time sink. I'll try to be more punctual with updates, and I don't intend to let this fic die so quickly.**

**For those of you who have stuck around, thank you for your patience and your support.**

**I don't own _Avatar _or its related characters. Reviews, favorties and follows are appreciated, and if I screwed something up please let me know.**


End file.
